Strike Witches - The War-Torn Reboot I: Fighting Fire with Fire
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: 1962 - The neuroi started an attacking mostly on European soil. Humanity expected it, but they weren't prepared for the worst of the alien species. Men and women now work together to gain their freedom, and set themselves right among themselves. The East and West have become one for survival... (60's Cold War & King Vs. Queen Style AU) (COMPLETED)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _ **1962, National Museum in Bruruil... 2212 hours...**_

The 19 year old Ursula Hartmann was there while some important artifacts were being moved. Normally at the sight of all the artifacts, she would know that all of them are important. But one thing's for sure: They were also a part of human history. They were artifacts recovered from different parts of the middle east, Australis, and even Orussia itself. All things considering the fact that even a significant and guarded artifact was in the museum as well.

She decided to use a payphone in the museum while some lights were on near the entrance. The payphone was located at the reception. She was calling the Rosario Research Facility about the hidden artifact. She knew that being the one in charge of the placing is a responsibility she needed to be strict about.

"Yes, it's here. The third and final package is good and secured." Ursula giggled while wearing her glasses and African explorer uniform. She came straight from Africa after recovering a new kind of metal, which was then given to this museum after a good research. "So, what's next?"

" _Get back to the lab._ " An old male said.

"Aww... It's late already. Can't it wait for tomorrow? The drive there is rather a long one."

" _I understand, but you're going back here for something you must pick up from the last job. You still remember it, don't you?_ "

"Yes, yes. I have to continue my research about rare magic. Is weapons development the only thing you can think of?"

" _Nonetheless, it may be used economically, Professor Hartmann._ "

"True."

" _You know the applications to it._ "

"But the whole material is unstable. You know that it won't be ready unless it's tested. And it hasn't gone through full testing yet. You must understand."

" _If I might understand, you agreed that it would be ready in the months to come. You must understand how Orussia takes weapons development seriously especially at these times when they were about to show advancements in rocket science._ "

"I know." Ursula answered sternly. "You wanted to let them win a contest against Liberion. Let me remind you that Xing is getting a cut from Orussia. You're involved in the affairs from Xing."

" _I don't know what you're talking about..._ "

"YOU ARE SIMPLY THE LIAR, aren't you?!"

"Miss...?" A male said behind her.

"What?!" Ursula faced the man in fury, only to see an innocent security guard. He was wearing a naval blue shirt, black pants, black tie, and black shoes. He had blue eyes and brown hair. Then she calmed down, realizing she shouted at him on impulse from her conversation. "I'm sorry." Then she focused on the man on the other line. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. As you wish, I'll head straight back to the lab to see if the research is there. But don't think my suspicions of you disappeared." Then she slammed the handset on the phone before sighing. "I'm sorry of what you've heard. How long were you around anyway?"

"Oh... Just now. Don't worry. What you talked about with him ain't my business."

"Tch. Tell me about it. Er ist ärgerlich. (He is annoying.)" Then she started to walk the museum just at the direction of where the exit is. "So, how long have you been here? I haven't seen you from the guard's roster."

"Sorry. They didn't update the roster. I'm just new here."

"Wanna tell me your name?"

"Reynold Presley."

"Presley? You mean the rock and roll star in Liberion?"

"Sorry. I'm a different one. I got around from New Mexico to here. I'm actually from Brooklyn, New York, but then I got transferred to Bruruil. At least a flight here isn't so bad. As for New Mexico? Well... My relatives live there. I go there sometimes to visit."

"I see. But your salary isn't cut for trips like that."

"I ask favors to get me cheap flights back and forth. I pay them with what they need."

"At least you know your way."

"You come here often?"

"Yeah. I'm a researcher, actually. I work alongside different people for research terms. I even got to Africa to bring back a rare metal. It's studied and it's good before I got here giving it to where it originally belongs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The metal was considered to be around when the Spanish aztecs were still occupying this region. They used the rare metal usually for ceremonial rites until they collapsed. How it arrived in Africa is a mystery."

"Well don't tell me the details. It'll give me a headache." He chuckled, but she didn't. It meant that she's not accustomed to jokes like that. "Oh, sorry."

"Huh? What are you sorry for?"

"I thought you'd laugh at the joke when I'm..." Then a distant boom and explosion had happened from within the museum and they looked back in surprise. Then the alarms have sounded. "Damn it! Stay right behind me!" He then un-holstered his Colt 45 ACP pistol before...

"NO SE MUEVA! (DON'T MOVE!)" Yelled a man from the left as they saw he had a Kalashnikov AK-47 held. He was wearing a black attire composed of his balaclava, the body armor, the pants and the boots. "Suelta el arma! Suelta el arma!"

And he knew what it meant. He knew he had to follow his order, considering he has a good stance of holding the rifle and his finger properly placed at the trigger ready to be squeezed. ' _Okay. Calm..._ ' He put his hands apart, letting him hold the gun away and sided before he bent down. As he was about to drop the gun, he sprang forward, got on his belly, swung his gun up front before he fired. It happened so fast, the armed man never knew his knees would get hit before he would kneel. Reynold fired again to his head before the man finally drops dead backwards. Then he heard a glass break from above. Immediately, he rolled to his back before seeing a small broken glass roofway before seeing a repelling black armored man like the one he encountered. He squeezed the trigger many times putting bullets into the armed assailant before he fell to the floor by force after being shot. Then he looked at Ursula. "TO THE EXIT! MOVE!" He got up and saw her run to the exit before she got through followed by him before he got out as well.

Ursula was scared as she ran. "Who the hell are they?!"

"Priority Target extracted! Strike team, move in! Objective is compromised!" Reynold shouted through his earpiece transponders, letting Ursula stop.

"Wait, what do you mean...?"

"We gotta keep moving."

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL MY QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" But Ursula stopped before sensing something stick to her neck. She then took off the dart... ' _I feel... Uggh..._ ' ...before she moaned and fainted. ' _Oh..._ '

" _Oh, come on!_ " Reynold's voice of disappointment came before her mind finally slipped away.

* * *

Ursula moaned as she knew her eyes were closed, and she slowly started to open her eyes. She was hearing a faint sound of music, and she immediately recognized the brightness of the morning sun coming from the window to her right. She was in a patient's robe, while on a medical bed. ' _Last night must have really happened._ ' Then she tried to sit up, knowing she's fine, but noticed her right hand was handcuffed. "A handcuff?" She groaned loudly before trying to pull it off the railing. "Willst du mich verarschen?! (Are you kidding me?!)"

"Nein." She stopped and turned her head to see a gray leather black tied suited man. He was the same security guard she met that night. "Wir haben keine Witze über die Sicherheit zu machen. (We don't make jokes about security) If it had to mean something, it even had to involve a witch. So don't try it." And after he said it, there was a glare between her and him.

It took a moment for Ursula to lose that glare and groan. "Then why the hell are you afraid of me?"

"It's not about being afraid, Ms. Hartmann."

"How do you know my name? And I'm sure you already know that I'm to be held against my own will, right?! That museum had important items! Why would men with guns want to be in there in the first place?!"

"Hey, calm down."

"I am not calming down unless you answer me." And Ursula's glare returned again. "This time, I want the truth."

He thought about it for a while before he walked to the other side of the bed. He browsed his pocket, revealing he held a key, and he held the handcuffs before he used the key. Eventually she was released from the cuffs while seeing if her wrist was hurt. "Happy now?"

"Thank you. You didn't need to hold me like that."

"We never know, right?" The man just decided to walk away from the bed to the door before he stopped and looked at her again. "If you wanna know, you're coming with me." He pointed somewhere to her right. "That paper back over there contains fresh clothing. You're gonna need it since we had to examine you while you were knocked out. Tranq guns really aren't a pleasant ride while dreaming."

"I still..." Ursula sighed. "I still don't know your name. Can I at least trust that you can tell me?"

"Kelvin Fray. I'm an agent of League Intelligence."

"League... You mean you're from the League of Nations?"

"Something like that. League of Nations Intelligence Agency. It's an intel agency for countries allied with each other especially after the second world war. I'm sure you know that countries don't want to fight each other but just be competitive. The rise of rocket science just screws us all up." Kelvin chuckled. "Wouldn't you agree?" And she still glared at her. "You still don't trust me?"

"You knew about last night."

"Sure I did. But I can't tell you about it here. If you dress up now and follow, maybe you won't miss it."

"You're leaving me in the loop until we walk and talk?"

"Get with the program, lady." And his statement made her wince. "Sorry. I shouldn't have called you one."

"It happens all the time. Now leave. Like you told me, I'll dress up. It's not like I have any other choice, do I?" And Kelvin just laughed at her sentence. "What's so funny?"

"You're straight, Hartmann. I like it. You know, instead of going through public research and being scandalized like that man you talked to, you should come work with us. Maybe we'd see what multiple countries could do with your research, and how it would be used right. I mean, dark magic? That's a rare substance we can't use yet. And if someone is rushing it for weapons, then you were just looking at a warlord who pays you." This got her surprised. "We tracked Anthony Reagan, that same man. He had enough records to get him to jail for a long, long time. He was in Liberion when he was selling information about dark magic. We had to put him away, and make sure the information didn't pass to anyone else. You were stabbed in the back."

This completely got Ursula surprised. So League Intelligence was able to really capture Reagan? "You're... You're very serious people."

"Dark magic is a breakthrough, scientific or not."

"So you were serious the whole time? You were keeping an eye on me and my research?"

"We have been doing that ever since you won the international fair of sciences in Hamburg. Your theory about Anti-Matter being existent in this planet made us think of following you, knowing you got a bright future ahead. And with our knowledge that you're a witch like your sister, proved to us that you didn't cheat. You got a good family member and you worked hard your whole way, while she served the military."

"I guess that explains why you know me so much."

"Look, enough's enough. Will you listen when we walk out?"

"Of course. I trust you, Kelvin."

"Oh, first name basis now, Ursula?"

"Why not?" She replied, and he took time before he smiled at her.

"Alright. I'll wait for you outside." Kelvin said before he left the room.

* * *

48 hours later... Signalling beacons were activated, marking four sources: Karlsland, Orussia Major, Ostmark and Australis. Each of the beacons were believed by League Intelligence to contain neuroi shards, the remnants of the first neuroi species which neurified human aircraft and tanks in engagement against humanity. Each beacon signalled a deployment of the neuroi species, not as a sign of integration, but colonization, through war. And thus, with Karlsland being hit much badly than the rest, Orussia Major, Ostmark and Australis are being fought out by humanity's allied forces against the neuroi race. Fronts have been established, and humanity is in war against the aliens for long...

The neuroi have invaded. The fight has been taken to Earth. The battle for survival and supremacy, has begun.

* * *

 **I'm making a special mention to atikabubu who has approved of THIS idea! Thank you very much, if you read it yourself. ;)**

 **This is a fiction in which THERE IS NOT a SINGLE SIGN OF NEUROI from 1900, but of the 1950's instead. Well? If you help me very much with this story by putting ideas, I would certainly like that and place them in this fiction. This is still a Strike Witches universe no matter what, ok?**

 **Post a review, leave me a PM for a private one, or better yet, please return the favor by contributing ideas to my story so it could bloom properly. ;) Wish me luck, fellow strikers...**


	2. Neuroi Presence Timeline

War Timeline: With signs that the neuroi have been present

 **1952 - Fuso Sea Incident**

Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji makes the striker unit, deploys them in combat and later

get the strikers tested against the early signs of alien species making trouble.

 **1953 - Pacific and Atlantic battles**

A series of stolen hardware from the military have been spotted as hostile

while activated by the same aliens species that attacked the last year in Fuso. Battles

happened at the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans.

 **1955 - The end of the Pacific and Atlantic battles against the neuroi**

Dr. Miyafuji gets the attention of Soviet Orussia, therefore letting him come

and see their vision as a leader in the fields of Rocket Sciences in the 60's. Knowing

that he had done so much in protection against the alien species in the Pacific and

Atlantic, he agrees, but then gets a careful eye of the Allied Forces. Orussia seems to

be in for military development after the second world war, making them quite the eye of

multiple countries, especially Liberion

 **1957 - Xing establishes Pinasis as a colony**

Pinasis roughly southwest of Fuso has become a colony of Xing and was the

province of both prosperity and power. Knowing it is a smaller country than Fuso,

Pinasis is the center of agriculture and wireless communications. With Xing in the

country managing its military prospects, the armies of Pinasis are being raised to a

better level. Xing has a background to have been in alliance with Orussia. Liberion

freed Pinasis from Fusoan control during the second world war, and now it is under the

rule of the Xingiets, making them furious. But it made them think twice to go to war

against the wrong country, seeing Orussia was gaining much power and prestige for it to

keep development in the field of rocket science. Orussia is an allied country to Xing,

and made the Liberion government hold that thought.

 **1960 - Karlsland Air Force established**

Knowing the allied forces defeated Nazi Karlsland, the natural and west-

influenced Karlsland had risen from its own pool of chaos, and begun to set itself back

into place. Although military ground forces were a focus while the 1950's came in, they

also established a means to defend their own airspace. It became a country independent from either control of Orussia or Liberion.

 **1960 - Orussia achieves space flight**

Yuri Gagarin is known to be the first cosmonaut to leave the Earth's atmosphere

and is able to lead the world into a new frontier. However, due to an unknown reason,

the Orussians lost contact with Gagarin in the darkness as its mission was to collect

raw materials left through the floating comet craters. The ship was later confirmed to

be destroyed by an alien species in 1965. Dark magic research also begun on this year.

 **1962 - The attacks for the neuroi shards**

Multiple guerrila and terrorist groups began seeking out the power of the

former alien race that attacked the earth and have assigned mercenaries among with the

organizations' members to retrieve neuroi shards recovered from the Fuso Sea Incident

and the Pacific and Atlantic Battles.

Intel agencies however have been more suspicious as those organizations are in

possession of high-grade military signalling beacons, upgraded to contain specimens

that could signal the alien species in which the specimens source would be able to

track the signal. Although organizational attacks were thwarted, a confirmed count of

four attacks have been done successfully and the agencies failed to stop them when

they've gone off-grid.

 **Mid 1962 - Beacon signalled and Prelude to War**

After two days from the attacks, the beacons have been activated and even the

agencies felt it because of fluctuations in different towns and cities the beacons have

affected as it needed power to keep going. Nearly five hours pass before the alien

species, the very same one that attacked since 1952, have come with new shapes,

amounting to a large amount of hostiles around the world. Karlsland, Orussia Major,

Australis and Ostmark are the deployment points which immediately got the countries to

suffer more losses in the first year.

 **Mid 1962 onwards - War against the neuroi species**

Humanity has been forced to fight for survival in the Earth-Neuroic war during

the rise of power by the Orussians. Soviet Orussia halted weapons development at this

year, knowing that the tide could never be turned if they continue to ignore.

Discovering later in 1965 that Gagarin was killed by the same species, they decided to

ally themselves with the rest of the world to combat the aliens occupying their lands.

Orussia Major lead the world to an age of nuclear and magical warfare since they are

known to be the strongest in weapon development. Liberion is fighting in the war from the start, knowing the

allied forces need support, and was ready in case a war breaks out. However,

considering Liberion didn't result to nuclear war, the country's military invested time to training witches

instead. It was the same with Brittannia and Fuso, even as a former enemy, now accepted

as an allied country...

* * *

 **For those of you who don't know, I've made sure my country, the Archipelago of the Pinasis Republic is involved in the story as well. And why Xing? It's because Xing is known to be a rising power like Orussia and Liberion. Xing by the way is known as China and Pinasis is actually known as the Philippines.**

 **So... this is my official neuroi presence timeline and I hope you enjoy this story! ;)**

 **If you got any questions or ideas, leave a review or a PM. ;) I won't bite, ya know... if you're careful. :P**


	3. The Orient's Pearl and Roses (part 1)

**Okay, people. First chapter is finally up but here's how it's going to be on the updates:**

 **It might make my days, or could make a week or two per chapter. Those are for long ones, of course. But for short ones, I'd do in a day.**

 **So... here's my character OC's now!**

List of Original Characters

 _ **KELVIN FRAY**_

Birthday: February 22 (Currently 28 in 1967)

Height: 6 feet 4 inches

Hair: Black

Eye color: Blue

Skin: Fair to pale complexion

Body Shape: Lean with abs visible

Rank: Unknown

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: League Intelligence

Familiar: Red Fox

Intrinsic Ability: Phoenix Thrust (Long and high jumping), Energy Adaptation, Energy Deflect (Can deflect energy weapons anywhere or to the enemy)

 _ **REYNALDO VASQUEZ**_

Birthday: December 8 (Currently 24 in 1967)

Height: 6 feet 2 inches

Hair: Messy Black

Eye color: Brown to Black

Skin: Tanned

Body Shape: Average with abs visible

Rank: Corporal

Nationality: Pinasian (Pinasis)

Affiliation: Pinasis Air Force 25th Division

Aircraft / Striker: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG 21 (Variant-2 Supersonic Mod.)

Familiar: Pinasis Eagle (archetype to the Philippine Eagle, the country's national bird)

Intrinsic Ability: Supersonic Trailblaze (He can use a firing trailblaze to damage his enemies while they fly into it so suddenly with his supersonic speed)

 _ **JEAN VASQUEZ**_

Birthday: July 15 (Currently 19 in 1967)

Height: 5 feet 11 inches

Hair: Black upper-back lengthened

Eye color: Black

Skin: Tanned to Fair Complexion

Body Shape: Lean with abs visible

Rank: Flight Sergeant

Nationality: Pinasian-Liberion

Aircraft / Striker: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (Striker Variant Supersonic Mod.)

Familiar: Pinasian Avian Zebra Dove

Weapons: Stoner 63 Assault Rifle, Kung Feng Rocket Launcher (Witch Variant)

Intrinsic Ability: Phoenix Arrow (Can shoot a powerful fire-element arrow in a straight line, meaning she would need bogeys in a straight line or bigger and slower bogeys)

* * *

 **Hey! Enough of that! Here's Chapter 1. Rather short, so it may bore you or something! ;) Still, leave me a PM or review if you read it! Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

" **The Orient's Pearl and Roses (part 1)"**

 _ **1967...**_

At this time, Pinasis was a republic, knowing that it should have gone under the flag of Liberion, but instead, had been under rule of Xing. Because of this, only Luzon and the Visayan islands were confirmed to have been more influenced in the Xing government, but not the Mindanao island, remaining to have a mix of Christianity and Muslim as religions. This cannot always be forced, knowing the independent island had its own advantage in warfare due to their history from the Malayans' first visit.

 _ **Clark Air Base, Pampanga, Republic of Pinasis Archipelago... 0702 hours... April 7...**_

In the sunrise of the airbase, one Pinasian pilot was jogging. He had tanned skin, black lenses on his eyes, and brown to black hair.

 _ **Reynaldo -**_ _Maybe I haven't been that experienced in the neuroi war, but I've always been ready even as a fighter pilot. I just don't know why the hell I stayed over in Pinasis than get to Europe to help in the war. Maybe because I always had a home in Pinasis and not in other places. I even had some family in Pampanga as well. I guess a defining point for myself to stay, was that incident in 1966. Even as I jog, I just can't get it off my mind..._

" _Oi! Puro contacts sa six ko! Mag-isa lang ako dito! (Hey, I got contacts behind me! I'm up here with NO BACKUP!)_ " His voice said on the radio.

" _Roger Recon One._ " A Xingiet replied in English. " _We advise you return to base._ "

" _Negative, tower! I'm engaging! I'm not leading any bogeys to our base!_ " He said in reply, knowing he had to use countermeasures while he flew an Orussian-made MIG-21. It was confirmed in his actions that he was able to take out two medium-type neuroi with rockets and machineguns before he was shot down. He was able to get a parachute but was shot up before he violently got to the water.

 _ **Reynaldo -**_ _And all I suffered were a broken arm and a leg. When I was debriefed however... They were surprised when I engaged the neuroi. You see... I'm not just an ordinary pilot. Oh, no. The reason I'm able to take on the neuroi was because I was able to maneuver my MIG much more because of a blue glow. Then... There came the ears and tail of a Pinasis Eagle when I was flying, however I didn't know its significance that time and was shot down. No MIG jet in Orussian or Xingiet history can maneuver against the neuroi with lightness of effort and shoot down the neuroi with rockets and machineguns and not with homing missiles. From that, I was known as the first ace pilot in Pinasis._

He stopped at hangar 8 of the airbase, breathing heavily thanks to the jogging he had done around. Knowing himself, he had to be fairly in good condition even as an Asian pilot with 11 confirmed air kills. As he breathed, he looked at his watch. It was already 0728 hours according to the time. He heard a distant jet sound and he knew the sound as always. A Mig-21, its striker unit variant was being flown in the airbase as it touched down to the main runway. Rey then examined her natural black hair lengthened to her upper back. It was ponytailed for the meantime, considering she doesn't want to have any trouble in combat.

 _ **Reynaldo -**_ _That's my sister, Jean. The two of us make the Vasquez siblings, even if she was adopted into the family. I treated her as family from the start, and I knew that she would always love our parents. Our father passed away, but our mother is still living in Manila. The two of us are getting to our cousins and uncle in Pampanga and at least we weren't alone. And she made more kills since she's a fighter witch. Right now, I confirmed she's able to make 32 kills. Eh... Can't blame myself if she's got more kills. She's much maneuverable in the striker variant of my MiG._

Jean then taxied into the hangar and docked her MiG-21. He noticed it had a painting of a dove that's similiar to her familiar, an Avian Zebra Dove. That time, she was holding a Liberion made Stoner 63 and at her back was a Xingiet 10-launcher variant of the Kung Feng for a fighting witch to hold. She then got her weapons down and got out of her strikers. That time, she was wearing an olive-drab flight suit with her thighs and legs exposed. He then greeted her. "Oh, musta na? (Well, how is it?)"

Jean sighed. "I can't say it's bad at all. Having it for three days after losing my other one? Tch. Pero kung paguusapan ang shift, okay naman. (But if it's the shift you're talking about, it's fine.)"

"Buti naman. (Good thing.) At least you're safe on the ground again."

"Considering I got a bigger kill count than you?"

"No. I'm considering it because we thank the Lord we're both alive."

Jean chuckled. "You know, if our superiors hear you right now, they'd smack you, but it's a good thing our Christianity is still kept even with the Xingiets. I mean... Look at us right now. We're being given Liberion weapons too."

Then he looked at the Stoner 63 assault rifle she owns. "Oo nga eh... Paano pa kaya kung hindi tayo pinansin? (What if we're not given priority at all?)"

"Yeah. What if, huh? Come on. I bet you worked your ass hard again without eating." She sighed before the two of them walked together. "So, how's one year of being a fighter ace helping out?"

"It's great, considering I'm still a corporal. Come on, you're a Flight Sergeant."

"It's because I'm given more of a responsibility than you. It's considered that way since you don't have the guts to fly a striker unit. But at least you do shifts."

"Ha. We'll just see who's got better kills if I'm lucky to see a cluster of neuroi. Mga walang hiya. (Those creeps.) To see them oppressing our country now? What the hell is wrong with this country as they kept on getting in our territory?"

"But think about it, Reynaldo. Minsan na rin sila nakakadaan dito. Diba? (They rarely come here. Right?) I mean... You DO notice that the hive just focused on attacking Orussia and not this part of Asiect, right?"

"True. True."

* * *

The two siblings were in the messhall as they ate up already. Considering he exercised, he's stinking a little. But a good thing about them, is that they eat a little after the others. Knowing the two of them are reserved since they got night patrol package, the two of them ate up together.

"So, anong gagawin mo ngayon? (What are you gonna do today?)" She asked.

And Rey swallowed after chewing to answer. "Me? Besides my shift, I think of continuing that song."

"You always had it in you to make that song, huh?"

"Yes. You've been in Liberion in two years. I've been around here my whole life. Why not make a song about our lives?"

"Good luck to that." She chuckled. "Kuya, you should hit the showers before doing anything else."

"And you, my 'munting kapatid (little sibling)' should rest up. You had a long shift sincelast night."

"I'd rather wake up at 3 O'Clock, kuya."

"Suit yourself. Just as long as you're going to make a good rest, it's fine. Six hours, right?"

Jean giggled. "Kuya, you're really concerned like I am. I like that. I bet that's how you'll treat other girls. I pray you get a woman someday."

This got him to blush and eventually shake his head. "Hey, family first, right?! Come on, Jean! Besides... That should be my line, not yours."

"Hey! I don't need guidance, ninca-poop. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"With mama around, it would be a different case." He sighed. "I miss her already."

She then held him at his shoulder. "Don't worry. Our service should just be up until 2 days in Pampanga."

"What... Really?"

"But don't celebrate yet."

"Why?"

"The base commander will tell you, Rey. Gusto ko siya magsabi sa'yo to make it official. (I want him to tell it to you to make it official.)"

"If you say so, sis." He smiled before standing up. "I'll hit the showers. Get to sleep soon, Jean."

As he passed by her she gently pushed. "Kuya, talaga? (Seriously?)" She chuckled with him before he walked away, leaving her to finish the rest of her food.

* * *

Time passed by and it was the late afternoon. After his responsibilities were done for the day, the base commander, Colonel Francis Cruz wanted to see him. Reynaldo just finished his afternoon shift and made sure to put his MiG inside the proper hangar before he proceeded to the base commander's office. When he saw the door eventually, he knocked. " _Enter._ " The commander said before Reynaldo pushed the door open and entered before closing the door behind him.

Reynaldo walked towards the desk and stopped to salute the commander. "Corporal Vasquez reporting. You called me here, sir?"

"At ease." The colonel said before Reynaldo put his hand down. "Take a seat, Corporal." And he then saw the corporal follow the colonel's order, now seated in front of him. "Now, do you have any idea as to why I've called you here, corporal?"

"Sir... My sister, Jean Vasquez told me that our service would be up to 2 days more in Pampanga. That's all I know."

"Totoo yun. (It's true.) I have news for your sister, corporal. She already knows it, and I would tell you at the end of the day, which is now. You see, transfer documents were put on my desk for her to be taken to Europe."

This made Reynaldo wince. "Europe?"

"That's right. You see... Her skills ever since she served Liberion and Pinasis have improved over the years of her service. In total, she's able to make 52 kills while she was still fighting in the atlantic. And she only made 32 kills here."

"Sir, it's because she wanted to stay by my side after what she heard of my condition when I first manifested. I only had to accept it, even if she decided to just move here permanently, sir."

"And I won't blame you, corporal. You see, the reason for her sudden transfer now is that she'd be willing to do more. She got the transfer papers because she requested for them."

"Oh my..."

"Anything wrong, corporal...?"

"It's just... It's sudden. I understand that she wants to keep helping others, but isn't allowing her to do it a real death sentence?"

"She knows the risks, corporal. Besides..." The colonel paused before the corporal kept his ears open. "...You're going to join her."

Reynaldo winced at it. "At dalawa na ang na-sentensyahan. (And now two have been given sentences.)"

Colonel Cruz just laughed at it. "You don't need to be alarmed so much, you know. You should be proud of going with your sister."

"I'm feeling you just want to pull my legs."

"I'm not pulling any legs. Perhaps your sister would while you're on your way there." And the colonel laughed again.

"Aggh, sir...!"

"I'm just joking, corporal. Besides... You have transfer documents here too. She also requested for your transfer."

"Where exactly in Europe am I going?"

"You're heading for South Baltland."

And that made Reynaldo think. ' _Hey, isn't south of that..._ ' "Sir, south of that is Karlsland, which is occupied by enemy forces."

"Which is why you're going to that front to be sure you defend Baltland and at the same time, participate in battling the hive in Karlsland. A Fusojin Major will pick you both up in two days. You will bring your aircraft as a personal arsenal."

"Sir... Are you sure?"

"It's practically used only for yourself, corporal. You have to understand how man and machine would work together especially when we talk about flight. You have that connection and we want you to use it. The Imperial alliance between Fuso and Xing is the very advantage we have that connects east and west. You're asking if I'm sure? You know I am. Also, it's an order."

Reynaldo chuckled. "Alright, sir. I'll make sure to get ready."

"Don't be TOO ready. Relax, at least while you're here." The colonel advised. "You're dismissed."

* * *

Ursula was in a car, seated at the back, seeing the sights of Manila and knowing that she was there for something important. ' _So this is what the rest of Asiect looks like. If it's thriving now, I hope it doesn't change._ ' Then she looked forward to where the driver was seeing. ' _I wonder how the Fusoan would react when she sees me?_ '

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

In a briefing with Kelvin Fray in League Intelligence...

"I see you're ready." Kelvin said, looking at the woman of a researcher and a witch.

She smiled. "Hmph. You're just jealous to see me go. You wished it could have been you."

"Well... If I can't go, you could at least have my brother Tyler."

"The word 'have' means for you, a partner for my sex life to improve. No, thank you. Even if I'm 24 right now, I'm staying single as the war is happening. You know me, Fray. I work first just before paying attention to everything else."

"Dull."

"Just deal with the program."

"That was my line." He said and she giggled at it. "Urgh..." He groaned at it. "Anyway, you know what to do, Ursula. You'll be getting to Manila by plane and make contact with Sakamoto. You're aware that she'll be picking up the two recruits?"

"Yes. I'm surprised, though. Why would two Pinasian recruits be of more interest to her?"

"It's because firstly, they're both witches."

"So it's not just Jean Vasquez?"

"Reynaldo's a manifested witch since a year ago, Hartmann. I didn't tell you the rest, knowing that you'll want to jump the gun and just go."

"Hey, I'm not like a mad scientist who just studies something straight. Besides... Male witches may be rare, but they're becoming common as they go. There may be more female witches, but male witches, although fewer, can match up to the girls anyway. It's like a matter of who's better, not really making population a big matter."

"Then I gotta say, you can handle seeing a male witch."

"Of course I can. In the fields of science and magic, that's one of the things I usually do... Study witches." She smiled one last time, hoping to let him smile back...

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

" _We're here._ " The taxi driver said before Ursula looked at the hotel that was near her location.

' _Sakamoto must be in one of the rooms..._ '

* * *

Ursula knocked on the door at the 6th floor of the hotel. At least the place is neat, unlike the ones in Karlsland she usually visited. ' _Uggh... What's taking her so long?_ '

" _I'll be right there!_ " The Fusoan spoke English and was at a distance to the door. She was undoing the secured door locks of the apartment room before she gently opened them, then stopped before half her face was seen. The Fusoan had a purple glowing eye. Making that devilish grin, she suddenly put her hand out and pulled the Karlslander in before the door close. She pinned Ursula against the wall while holding her collar. "So you're that researcher they tell me about."

Ursula only looked at the major's body... What made her wince was the major's C-cup knockers. ' _Oh my... Those knockers._ ' This made her blush. But then she snapped out of it and shook her head. "Major... You didn't wear any clothes at all?!"

Sakamoto's face turned into one with surprise and blushed before she looked down and saw her bare skin all over. She groaned in disappointment. ' _Again._ ' "This is third time it happened to me since I was heading for the door. But it doesn't answer my question. I'll just rephrase it. Who are you?"

"I'm Ursula Hartmann, Rosario Research's lead research witch and developer of further striker units from Bruruil, now Neue Karlsland. So you really MUST be Mio Sakamoto."

Mio shook her head in further shame before letting go of Hartmann before walking while bare to the bathroom. "I'll be right back. Wait there."

Ursula only looked at Mio's bare back and the black hair reaching to her mid-back. ' _So it's her, huh?_ ' Ursula knew she was a visitor, so she went to the couch, put her case there, and took a seat beside it. ' _I guess I'll just wait here until she... Oh. Here she is._ ' Sakamoto then came back with a towel wrapped around her body and made a ponytail with her hair. This time, her right eye had a black and gold-lined eyepatch. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Major."

Mio shook her head. "It's nothing about inconvenience. They told me you'd come."

"So I'm really expected. What that was one hell of an introduction then."

"I'm the one who should be sorry then."

"No, no. I understand you were trying to protect yourself."

This made the major wince in surprise. "Like me, you're denying it."

"At least we have something in common. L-listen. I'm here to actually come with you to meet the recruits. Their combat stability is one thing. Their arsenal is another."

"You're gonna study their strikers?"

"The Vasquez siblings have a striker unit and the actual jet fighter... MiG-21."

"I see why you're so interested then. But why come with me?"

"It's because I've been asked to see the siblings myself. I'll be taking part of a support role, especially on Reynaldo's jet fighter."

"You mean you'll upgrade the fighter?"

"Upgrading of sorts... Yes. You know I'm from the intelligence agency, right?"

"Of course I do. The League of Nations is what united us. I wouldn't be surprised if I heard there was an intelligence agency involved in your research."

"It's because I work for the betterment of mankind's defending extensions for us."

"By extensions, you mean our striker units?"

"Right." Ursula said in agreement. "By the way, you took another witch with you, right? Right now, where is she?"

Mio chuckled before she led Ursula to the bed of the apartment. "There." Mio pointed to a sleeping sailor-suited Fusoan witch with brown hair lying on the pillow of the bed, holding another pillow with a hug. "Her name is Yoshika Miyafuji. Like me, well... She rather works hard for a girl of her age. Right now, I'm 23 and she's 19. She studied so much to be a doctor and THIS happened to her. It's been a year since she's in the service and we've been holding it out for long. It started in Brittannia, and now we're stationed in Baltland."

"So how's Yoshika now?" Ursula asked noticing Yoshika's been moving her head and seeming to have tightened her brows a little. "She might be dreaming."

Mio sighed. "It happens sometimes."

"It's not related to the death of her father in Brittannia, is it?"

"That's exactly it. You see, when she lost her father, she changed. She knew that her father won't come back. With that, she ran away, lived with me and was with me ever since. I talked to Sayaka Miyafuji, her mother. She said as long as Yoshika is okay, she can't blame her daughter for leaving. Yoshika took it so hard with Ichiro's death. And so for three years, I watched Yoshika. She studied like always in Yokosuka academy. Well... Until she decided to join up as a witch."

"Wait, she volunteered?"

"Yes. And she had two reasons for it. One was that her father needed to see peace and she wanted the same thing. The second was that she didn't like the deaths of others to be in vain. Meaning, she would come not only help on those who fight the neuroi, but those who are helpless against them too. But I feel... I felt that she had another reason."

Ursula frowned. "And I think I can guess."

"Then guess."

"Revenge."

Mio sighed before looking away from the look of Yoshika who sleeping, now feeling enraged in her own dreams. "Yoshika's reason is more related to rage, but I kept her controlled through training and at the same time, giving her advice."

"And I'm guessing she's not always listening to you?"

"She does... But I feel she's hiding something."

" _ **I know.**_ " Both heads turned to see Yoshika, now awake. "You're both talking about me." She then sat up and yawned, knowing she's awake. "I could have sworn I dreamt about it again."

"How are you feeling?" Ursula asked.

"Hmph. As always, everything's okay. Thanks to my magic, I just don't get sick."

"Good to know."

"So you're Erica's sister?"

"Yes. My name is Ursula Hartmann."

Yoshika winced at the name, and how Ursula really has the appearance of Erica, with the difference of the glasses Ursula was wearing. "The glasses are at least a reminder."

"You can say that."

"But I want you to understand something."

"Well... I'm all ears."

"Earning my friendship is something you can do if you want to trust me, or if I wanted to trust you. For now, I'll treat just you as a civilian."

Mio was about to speak but was stopped by Ursula herself, who looked at Yoshika with a serious glare. "Fine. We'll treat it that way then. I hope I get to know you better."

"I know you do." Yoshika said as she stood from her bed. "Maybe it'll remain just as hope the whole time." She shrugged before she turned to get to the bathroom.

But Mio didn't approve of this. "Miyafuji!"

Yoshika stopped with her back against them and looked past her shoulder to the major. "What?"

"She deserves the respect she needs."

"Oh? Does she?" Then she turned her body and looked at Ursula. "Then I'm sorry of my tone. I'm sorry for how I treated you, for being dull. It's just the way I am. If there's anyone going to change that, it most certainly won't be you. Now... I need to shower." And she just turned to the bathroom, not caring of Mio's disapproval.

Mio attempted to approach Yoshika, but was stopped by Ursula with her hand on the major's shoulder. The major then whispered. "You approve of this?"

"I can't say that I do." Ursula looked at Mio meaningfully. "But I can't judge immediately of what she said. She's got a point. You just don't want to get into her nerves right now. You've been with her for three years. Let it slide."

"There's not a single time when she lived with me, she wouldn't see me raise my hand on her by her insubordination!"

"MIO!" Ursula stopped the major. "Just... Look. I won't judge on that either because you've seen her in both your presence and in combat. Don't make her your enemy. I just heard you raised your hand on her, but did I want to do something rash to you?"

Mio winced at this. "N-no..."

"Then let me earn her respect and friendship on my own. It's my burden and hers, so I'll do this as Erica's sister and not as a researcher."

Then the major waved off Ursula's hand. "Fine. But if she does something to you..."

"If she spanks me for example, then before I walk away, I give her my other cheek. I'd do that than retaliate. Maybe you should do that once in a while."

"I would wish." Mio chuckled.


	4. The Orient's Pearl and Roses (part 2)

**Readers... If you haven't read the reviews of this piece of work, I said to one of the reviews that this will turn into a Rated M story. So right now, it's official. It becomes mature from this point on, cause it'll involve blood and sweat and... S**? Oh crap.  
**

 **Anyway... If there are characters I'd be using from other authors, I will NOT alter any of the characters. I just hope this time it helps out in the story. I may be a writer, but I write for the sake of making smiles and impressive poses. ;)**

 **By the way, Strike Witches is credited to its creators. I AM NOT its creator and all credits go to them. I'm just doing a fanfict. ;)**

 **Let's get on with it! Chapter 2! :) Leave a PM or review for ideas that you may contribute. The 60's make it high for the cold war. Maybe you guys could help me with it? Stay tuned for updates soon!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

" **The Orient's Pearl and Roses (part 2)"**

 _ **1967...**_

 _ **Inside a hotel apartment room, 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor... Manila, Pinasis Archipelago... 0615 hours... April 7**_

Ursula slowly opened her eyes to the new day again. With seeing only a few rays of the sun from the outside, she figured she would look and later found out the blinds were down, but still exposing the outside light. It wasn't reaching the bed on where she is. She looked to other side and saw Yoshika, still sleeping peacefully on the bed. She frowned at the sight of the younger Fusoan now. ' _You took it so hard, Yoshika. I wonder how it felt for you though?_ '

Inside the mind of the young Fusoan... She was able to remember...

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 _ **1964...**_

Yoshika was looking at Sakamoto and somehow, in her eyes while she was still in Yokosuka, she sniffed and felt her tears. "Please..." She begged. "There's nothing for me to be here for. I... I can't stand it, without him... Please. Please take me now."

"Yoshika..."

"JUST KILL ME!" Yoshika screamed with her head down while at a temple together with the major. Mio was shocked. Why would Yoshika just completely give up on what she believes in? "Please... Just kill me before I change... I don't want to! I... I don't want to... Please." She was already on her knees, begging Sakamoto to take her life. "I can't stand being alive without my father!"

Sakamoto felt sympathy, but also Yoshika's lack of discipline to handle feelings like this. She then got on her knees and lifted Yoshika's face with one hand, then slapped her with the other. It was sudden, but Sakamoto had to do it. She then saw Yoshika hold the spot Sakamoto slapped her at. "You pathetic wretch. How could you turn back on what your father believed in? He told you to help people! But with you knowing his death and disrespecting your own mother, you run to me so I could just kill you OUT OF YOUR BEGGING! This indeed, IS NEVER the Yoshika I would know!"

Yoshika clenched her fists and turned her head to glare at Sakamoto. "That's why I want you to end my life. All I lived for was nothing. He wasn't there at my first day of school. He was never there to answer my prayers!"

"That's because you prayed to the wrong person, fool."

"He's all I adored when I was still so young, major. I know, because I always wanted to be with him."

"But now he's dead, what would you do besides kill yourself?"

"I..." Yoshika hesitated before she lowered her head in shame. "I would kill the ones responsible for his death."

Mio only listened to the very harsh words that Yoshika released, and indeed, the younger Fusoan has changed for the worse. ' _She took it so hard that she couldn't accept living as a normal girl now. She would want to..._ ' Sakamoto then stood up. "Then killing yourself isn't the way to go at all. You've already changed and you can never go back to the old you."

"No..." Yoshika muttered in regret before raising her head to see Sakamoto looking down at her. "What would you want me do?"

"I want you to use that anger. If you can't take the pressure, vent it. However... You can't just vent it just by doing anything. You've got to be trained to discipline yourself. Learn the ways of fighting and what it really means. If you want to do just that... I'll prepare that way for you. Be the patient one, until the time comes that you could face the last of our enemies. As much as possible... Have friends close to you."

"That's... That's so much to take in."

"Then I'll give you time. Give yourself a month or two. Then decide on it, because when I get back to you... You will make the most important decision and it will steer you to a path of no return." She narrowed her left eye on Yoshika. "Do you understand?"

Yoshika stood up. "Yes! I understand. I'll wait for your return, Sakamoto-san. I'll be ready with my answer."

 _ **Sakamoto -**_ _And when I got back to her after two months... She was ready. She knew she wanted to vent it out, so I'm giving her that chance. The way I'd train her will decide if she would make a proper fighting witch. It took two years of gruesome training. I taught her values, of what life is. I taught the harshest things one could find in life. I even taught her techniques I use with my sword, which was why I made her own sword for her use. Sometimes, even as the student who longs... I give her deserving sessions. It requires our bodies being close to each other. She has a problem coping with her feelings and wanted to express it through pleasure, so I experience lust with her at the wisest times. All the training and torture I put her through deserved a reward, and she figured lust between us was the key to calm her down. The two years of being her master paid off, and in exchange, scarred my soul forever. She was ready for war. Two years of it... And she was finally ready. I entered her into the 501_ _st_ _. And she... She was great. Her performance was more than what I expected. I didn't just create a fighting witch. I created a weapon... Probably, a weapon of mass destruction could be called of her... I made a monster out of her, and I'm responsible._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

Sakamoto was seated while her knees were tucked in near her face, and her arms cover it. All the while she thinks of the situation within Yoshika, she always thinks of what would happen next if she herself would die. ' _If the master dies... What becomes of the student? I hope she'd follow my ideals... My teachings... I just hope she doesn't go too far as to be a completely condemned witch. So many things could happen to you, Miyafuji._ ' And she looked at the direction of the bed.

Mio walked towards the bed and saw Ursula who sat up on the bed before getting off to stand. "Slept well?"

"Perhaps. Have you been okay at the sofa? I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"There's no need to apologize. I only slept at the sofa since I'm not comfortable with the bed itself. I can't be too comfy especially at this damn time right now."

"Aw... Don't beat yourself." Ursula laughed softly before turning to Yoshika. "Sleeping with a light out..."

But Mio didn't believe it and narrowed her eyes. "She'll have both lights on but with a little encouragement to stay up the whole day." She then walked towards the bed, knowing Yoshika's not asleep.

Then Ursula noticed it. "Mio... What are you doing?"

Mio chuckled with an evil intent. "Take a wild guess." She then climbed on the bed, and approached the sleep-pretending Yoshika. Mio put her hand forward and eventually found itself on the younger Fusoan's behind. With no hesitation, she groped on the ass and Yoshika jolted awake in shock. Then she looked at the now lustful major. "Awake now, damn wretch?"

"S-Sakamoto-san?!" Yoshika blushed as she looked at Mio, now close to her face while she raised one leg up until she was over Yoshika. "W-Wait... I can explain..." But Yoshika's lips were gently silenced by Mio's two fingers.

"Now, now. You're just going to strain yourself. For pretending to sleep and never waking up, do you want me to leave you out?" Then she removed her lips and Yoshika was fearing just Mio's idea.

"No... No, please." Yoshika blushed further and looked at Mio's eyes. "Please... I need you. I'm sorry if I pretended. I just needed a push." She then wrapped her arms around the major's neck. "Can you forgive me?"

"We'll see how you work out with your aggressiveness, and maybe I could answer." Mio coldly said before Yoshika neared her lips to hers. She kissed first, and eventually the major kissed back. It took a little while when Mio placed her hands behind Yoshika and started to pull her up, not losing the kiss. Soon, Yoshika was seated, and both of them were more passionate in kissing than ever.

Like seeing a pink and yellow group of colors at the background, Ursula was seeing something not only unexpected, but somehow, completely disturbing. ' _Oh my god... Is the major... Is she kissing Yoshika...?_ ' Then she saw Mio pull down the covered shoulder from Yoshika's nightgown. The shoulder was exposed, and it was lowered further until a breast was exposed. She fondled with the younger Fusoan's breast while kissing. ' _Oh my... Mio's serious... Those three years... She's..._ ' She widened her eyes to see Mio doing the same thing with the other side, exposing both of Yoshika's breasts. ' _Mio made a psychological monster out of Miyafuji... But... She allowed it?_ ' Then she looked away. ' _I don't know if it's madness, but I can't blame Mio. Yoshika had an emotional problem if I'm right from Sakamoto's details. And if this is one cure..._ ' She looked back, seeing Yoshika's nightgown down to her abs, while Mio's left breast was exposed as they keep caressing each other. ' _Then Yoshika's gonna be a clear leech. I hope others could understand her, cause I'm seeing a completely different side of her._ '

Then Mio gently pulled away from the kiss, confusing Yoshika. "Major? Why?"

She pointed her head towards her breast to signal Yoshika. "Suck on it." And Yoshika nodded before she did so, putting her mouth at Mio's tit. "Mmm..." Mio moaned softly before looking at Ursula. "You can stay and watch... Or you can wait."

This made Ursula wince. "Watch you? Now you're crazy."

"I'm sorry for not making you understand. Mmm... Yoshika is emotionally unstable from time to time. And as time would allow, she needed to find someone, or she'd force herself to rape anyone she sees."

"How do I know when Yoshika's feeling tempted?"

"She'd feel tempted especially if she was showing some temper to someone. Remember last night?"

"Yes... She told me to earn her friendship."

"She means so, but she means more if intimacy is involved?"

"Eh?!"

"Yoshika and I have a relationship that goes beyond master and student. She longs for me. But when I tell her to long for someone else, she does so too. That's how attached we both are."

"Incredible..."

"You can leave if you wish... Or maybe you could stay and watch. And I don't mind seeing you touch yourself."

This shocked Ursula, and knew Sakamoto was not only crazy, but indeed, with the situation, a complete bi with Yoshika. But Ursula felt the urges climb in her too. She knew she had to reveal those feelings sooner or later, which could be a weakness. This infuriated her while clenching her fist. "Damn you, Mio." And the Fusoan major only chuckled. Ursula then turned to the small chair and sat down on it before she slid off her nightgown, showing her bra and underwear. She then took off her glasses and looked at the two bisexual girls. "You owe me, Mio."

"How much?"

Then Ursula spread her legs and put two fingers over her undies. "Everything." Then she started to rub her clit as she blushed with her head jerking up. "Uhhn!"

Mio laughed softly before she looked down at Yoshika, still sucking the supple tit. "Miyafuji..." And she neared her head to Yoshika's ear. " _Let's entertain our guest here._ "

And Yoshika gently pulled away and nodded with a smile. "Then let's show each other!"

"You read my mind." Sakamoto chuckled before she suddenly pulled off her nightgown with ease. Yoshika did it next. "Let's start slowly, Yoshika."

Yoshika then wrapped her arms around Mio's neck. "Like this?"

Then Mio set Yoshika back down until the major is over the younger Fusoan again. "However... You'll just feel yourself blossom sooner." Then she put fingers over the younger Fusoan's clit. "If you want it, that is."

"Give it to me!"

"Then I'll give your naughty object your lust." Mio chuckled evilly before she rubbed Yoshika's clit. She then neared her head as they both kissed while the younger Fusoan moans and breathes while doing so.

Ursula couldn't take it and took off her underwear. Then she started to rub her clit. "Uggh... Fuck you, Mio... Uhhn... Ahh...!" She was in cloud 9 and was making sure she was enjoying it as her moans get louder.

A little later, Mio, this time with her head at Yoshika's twat, just started to use her tongue. She was licking that twat along with the clue, making Yoshika moan. "Uhhn... Major... Oh... Thank you... Ahh... Uhhn!"

' _Do it and moan, you slut..._ ' Sakamoto thought with her dirty mind. ' _Keep moaning. Ursula must feel it._ '

Ursula was fingering herself as she inserted them in her twat, repeating it as she keeps on doing it, going back and forth while using her free hand to grope her own breast with her bra down. "Uhhn... Ahh... Yeah... That's it! Ahh..."

It took more time before Mio grabbed Yoshika's hair by force and pulled her up. "Now you must do the same to my flower, Yoshika. Open me up."

"Anything for you, Sakamoto-san." Yoshika neared her head to Mio's face and they both kissed again. ' _Oh... She's making us both feel good! Thank you..._ ' Then she gently pulled away, later feeling her hair being let go. Then she saw Mio on her back with her legs apart. Yoshika neared her head to the major's twat. "You'll feel much better, major." With no hesitation, she used her tongue. She licked Mio's flower... Her clit... Her hole...

"Uggh... Ahhn..." Mio moaned with Yoshika's tongue touching her insides. "Your tongue... Ahhn... Keep going, Yoshika. Make me open up."

Yoshika made it passionate and she made her tongue to deeper. While at it, she was also fingering herself. ' _Major... Open up... Cause I'm hungry for your blooming flower now!_ ' She thought with her dirty mind.

The Karlslander licked her finger. ' _As always... Nectar feels good when the flower is so aroused._ ' Then she continued to use her fingers to stimulate herself further.

"Okay... Uggh... Stop." Mio said, before Yoshika sat up and the major did as well. "It's time, Yoshika."

"Right." Yoshika said before she started to position with the major.

Sakamoto then lied down and Yoshika did the same. She then positioned her legs. She put the right through and between Yoshika's. Her left was near Yoshika's head. Yoshika did the same when her legs were already interlocked with the major's, with her right foot near the major's head. At that position when both their twats touched, they were in the scissors position. And with no doubt, they started to shake themselves. They both felt each other's twats, and both have started to reach the maximum limit of their ecstacy.

Ursula was fingering herself faster. She came once, and she wants to come again with a big burst. "Uggh... That's it... I'm almost... I'm almost at my limit... Ahh...!"

Sakamoto moaned with Yoshika, now with each other's flowers eating up both of their minds as they only had lust to make them explode. "Uggh... Uhn... This is it, Miyafuji! I'm... I'm..."

"Go ahead, major... Ahhn... I'm at my limit too!"

"Let your nectar out, Yoshika. Because I'm COMING!"

"Oh... MAJOR!"

Ursula was about to come and release. "Oh... HERE IT COMES! GAAAH!" And her urges made her twat explode with her cum.

Sakamoto felt her twat explode with cum and only saw the high heavens. Yoshika felt her fluids jet out and only thought of her body that could do more with others besides Mio. All of them experience their limits to their ecstacy and their heads going light and numb on them for a while.

Mio then sat on the bed, seeing Yoshika already breathing hard and tired. Then she whispered to her. "Rest a little, Miyafuji, then get ready if you feel prepared. We'll explore out when I'm done with Ursula."

"O...Kay..." Yoshika answered with some breathing in between before feeling Mio get off the bed. She then heard voices.

" _I believe I owe you._ " Mio's voice rang.

" _Of course you do. Come here!_ " Ursula said, before sounds of moaning were heard from the two of them.

But Yoshika couldn't stay awake, knowing her experience with Sakamoto was numbing her. ' _Oh... Thank you, Major... I..._ ' Not finishing her thought due to exhaustion, she went to take a nap...

 _ **Jean -**_ _Uggh... This morning, I thought I'd never finish my night patrol. As a night witch, it's something I must do. It's a good thing I got some coffee left in my flask. I know very much that in any situation, I gotta be ready. Considering that things will get really messy, I can't always treat things lightly, especially when my antennae reacted when I was getting back to base..._

She looked at her watch and it read 6:34 AM. "Well, looks like everything is in order. Recon One, Tower."

" _We read you, Recon One._ "

"I'm heading back to base."

" _Acknowledged. Have a good one now._ "

"Thanks. Out." Jean replied before Tower ended its transmission on her. Immediately, she turned back and headed back to the base. Jean noticed it was going to be a cloudy day. The sun was about to come out as she saw it and she figured that the clouds would complete themselves in the afternoon when she would believe it would rain. And she even felt the colder temperature. ' _Wow... These clouds could even get rain water in, I'm even feeling the change._ ' She thought before she held her Stoner 63 with one hand before using the other hand to get her flask, popping it open and drinking the coffee that was inside it. After closing up the flask... ' _That's more like it._ ' She thought before seeing the base from afar. But then her antennae had activated itself and she sensed something. This widened her eyes. ' _Wait... I never spotted or sensed any neuroi going back here! What the hell?!_ ' She looked behind her, where the direction of her detection for readings was and what she saw were clouds. Then she stopped and hovered before she aimed her assault rifle up. "Recon One, Tower. I just got a confirmed hit on multiple neuroi and closing in fast. I'm detecting 16... No... I'm detecting 20... Scratch... 25 units are inbound and closing in. They're not visible but they're on my watch in radar. They're in the clouds right now. I need reinforcements on this one."

" _Tower, Recon One. We are sending our reserves now. Hang tight!_ "

 _ **Reynaldo -**_ _And I never thought I'd never see combat like this again! After the siren rang out in the base, I've started to scramble for my aircraft. When I arrived in the hangar, I checked with the mechanic and he said it's ready. I climbed up and opened the canopy before I jumped in and closed it. Good thing I got myself a uniform in spare. Everything's gonna crazy now!_

"This is Zulu 22 to Tower!" Reynaldo called out on the radio while he taxied his MiG to the runway. "How many hostiles are we talking about here?"

" _Tower, Zulu 22. Recon One has confirmed 25 hostiles are inbound to our position now. She says she didn't encounter them on the way back, meaning they were cloaked the whole time on approach. They must have de-cloaked in the clouds where there is low visibility. She needs assistance at this time. Get there ASAP._ "

"Copy that."

" _This is Zulu 7 to Tower!_ " A Xingiet witch radioed. " _Should I lead the party?_ "

" _Affirmative, Zulu 7. Good luck. You got six MiGs deploying from the runway._ "

" _Roger. I'm taking off now._ "

Then Reynaldo got on the runway and saw the straight form of the tarmac. "Flight pre-checks are complete and systems are nominal. Zulu 22, heading out!" He then increased the throttle before the jet moved forward. It increased speed and before he knew it, he pulled on the stick gently before the jet got off the ground. Once he got enough altitude, he raised the gear and headed to the direction of the threats. "Zulu 22 to Zulu 7. It's nice to fly with you again, Julie." He said while seeing upper back lengthened black-haired witch ahead of him.

" _I acknowledge, Zulu 22. I say the same to you._ " Julie said before she decreased speed then leveled when she got beside his plane holding a Type 67 MG.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're holding a Type 67 MG, right?"

" _That's right. My secondary is the C96 as you've known before._ "

"Good thing you're getting the hang with the classics."

" _Of course._ " Julie said with a giggle.

 _ **2 minutes earlier...**_

Jean is hovering while aiming at the clouds ahead of her. "Stand by..." Then she saw multiple beams come out from the clouds. She used her shield to block them. "I got no visibility from the clouds, but they've engaged! Switching to my rockets!" She threw to sling her assault rifle and carried her 10-launcher variant of the Kung Feng launcher before she aimed forward and flew up, then fired three rockets. The rockets traveled and got in the clouds before multiple explosions were made. Soon, she was seeing silhouettes of neuroi jets. "Enemy jets incoming!" And soon, the jet neuroi have risen out of the clouds. Three jet neuroi came to turn for her direction and got multiple beams coming at her. She evaded and immediately switched to her assault rifle before she fired back. "Tower... Where's my backup?!" She dove down in hopes of losing the jet neuroi tightly on her tail. She fired back with a short burst, seeing the neuroi avoid her fire and kept firing neuroi beams while she kept evading and blocking. Then the leveled out and the jets are still on to her.

" _This is Zulu 22! Hold on, sis! We're coming for you!_ "

"Sure you are!" She replied while firing back at the neuroi, with one tightly on her tail. She was just above the water as her enemies are. ' _Well they don't call me fast-switcher for nothing!_ ' More beams came at her, before she took off the sling of her Kung Feng and pushed it up in the air and forward. While she evaded beams, she slung her Stoner 63 before speeding forward, flipping upside down and catching her heavy rocket launcher and aiming it at her enemy behind her. "EAT IT!" She fired 2 rockets before she fast-switched to her assault rifle before going back the right side up. Seeing the two rockets were able to easily exposed the core, she aimed and squeezed the trigger quickly to release the burst, then she saw the core shatter, along with the neuroi now trailing with white flakes falling to the sea. "Shit... Two more behind me!" She raised altitude and flew high up in a steep angle before she leveled and went back the opposite direction. One of the jets were tight on her as she fired her assault rifle. But then it clicked. ' _Damn it! Gotta reload!_ ' She pushed the mag release on the rifle before she evaded beams and got another mag in and cocked it. "Ready!" She aimed back at her enemy fired another burst before seeing a large single beam shot from the one behind her current pursuer. "Aggh!" It was too close as she deployed her shield. ' _Did that other one behind my tight guy use a ground laser shot?! He's got balls!_ '

" _STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!_ " Rey's voice was heard on the radio as she saw from her 4 O'Clock Rey's MiG, on fire and damn fast. He was using his TrailBlaze ability. It then created a wall of intense flames in the air. As he crossed paths with the neuroi, he made a fire wall past it before the neuroi jet hit the fire wall, damaging it quickly out of the intense heat. " _Got it! Sis! Core's out! It won't regenerate if it's on fire! Your chance!_ "

Jean smiled before she suddenly turned around and sped towards her pursuer before evading beams. She flew under the jet neuroi before seeing the other damaged neuroi with its core exposed. "Say goodbye!" She aimed and squeezed the trigger, releasing a burst before one of the bullets hit the core and shattered it. The neuroi jet fell down with white flakes trailing it. "I got another one." But the other neuroi in pursuit of her kept at it while firing beams, but was then hit by rockets from its right side, followed by a burst of rounds of machine gun rounds from a MiG plane. The neuroi immediately shatters thanks to the powerful rounds. "Rey, was that you?"

Reynaldo's MiG fighter came into view. " _Sure it is, sis. That's my first kill for the day. Ha._ " He replied before a crackle on the radio came.

" _This is Zulu 7! Recon One, status?_ " Julie's voice came from the radio.

" _Recon One responding, Zulu 7. I came out without a scratch. Got four mags left and five rockets in my launcher. Zulu 22 is currently at my area._ "

" _Acknowledged. I'm including Zulu 22 for this. We've cleared our set of jet neuroi, but you two should form up immediately._ "

" _What is it?_ "

" _A radio transmission. It's scratchy and can't be deciphered without your help._ "

" _Roger that. We'll form up on you then._ " Jean replied before she focused on Reynaldo's callsign. " _Zulu 22, you heard Zulu 7._ "

" _Roger._ " Reynaldo's voice rang out as they were side by side with each other.

" _Zulu 22 to 27, we're forming up! Recon One, you're to form up as my wingman immediately._ " Julie called. " _Recon One, your new callsign for now is Zulu 8._ "

"Copy that." Jean replied.

"They were WHAT?!" Mio reacted while on the phone. Ursula was already wearing her civilian clothes together with Yoshika. "You mean to say they were attacked?!"

" _Unfortunately, that's all I can tell you._ " Colonel Cruz's voice replied. " _Our fighters are currently intercepting the neuroi and are inbound to the location of the Torafuji II._ "

"Does that include the Vasquez duo?"

" _Oh? Yes. Reynaldo and Jean Vasquez are currently on mission._ "

"Then that's all I need to hear. Thank you, Colonel."

" _Of course._ "

"Since they're on mission right now, I just want to hope their safe return comes as a priority. Since this is happening, we'll be heading there to the base ASAP."

Ursula winced at it. ' _Wait... We're heading there now? Isn't it a little too soon?_ '

"Depending on the damage made to the Torafuji, we can't risk having stayed at one place."

" _Well, we're always ready for you, Major Sakamoto._ "

"Then we'll be heading there when we're ready. Expect us to be there at about three hours."

" _Of course. Bus lines should be easy to get to. Have a safe trip, major._ "

"Thank you again, Colonel." Mio put the handset down before looking at Ursula. "Yoshika, Ursula... We're gonna be eating up something before anything else. The sightseeing would have to be canceled. We're getting to Pampanga immediately."

"Is the Torafuji in danger, Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika asked.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it from here. All we could hope now is that they'll be able to repel enemy forces, which is what I'm confident of."

"Finally! We're out of this dump!"

"Tch. You should at least thank the people who arranged this for us, Miyafuji."

Ursula approached Mio. "We should get going, Mio." And the major nodded before she led the other two witches out of the room.

The airwaves were filled with static. " _This is... From the Torafuji II... assistance from any regiment in the Pinasis territory... by neuroi forces..._ "

"Uggh..." Julie groaned in disappointment in hearing the static. Then she saw Jean flying beside her with the magic antennae out. "Vasquez, can you boost it up more?"

Jean shook her head. "Not at this time. The distance should be able to let me get a better reception. From the looks of it, a jamming device is interrupting their communications."

"I see. We should be getting in range then." Julie said before they took a little more time before she tried. "Vasquez, let's try this again." Jean nodded before she spoke up.

"This is Jean Vasquez of the Pinasis 25th Division Air Force. Torafuji II, please respond!" Then a clear transmission came.

" _This is Shizuka Hattori from the Torafuji II! Vasquez, I hear you! We're currently under attack by two large type neuroi! Battleships Yamazuki II and Shikinami II are down! We've got only three defending ships left and we've lost contact with all our fighters! We need immediate assistance!_ " Shizuka replied with some gunfire near her, signifying she was engaging the neuroi.

"Stick tight, Hattori! We're on our way now!" Jean replied.

" _Zulu 22 to Zulu 7. What's the plan?_ "

"Alright, clearly, the two large type neuroi can decimate the fleet immediately. And without the battleships, the Torafuji II will be a sitting duck, awaiting its destruction. Hattori lost contact with defending fighters and may be on her own. Zulu 22 to 27 will engage one of the neuroi large types while Zulu 8 and I will get the other with Hattori's assistance, if she holds out that is." Julie explained just before visibility was clear as they saw the scene. Three battleships are around the Fusojin supercarrier while they're defending it. In the distance, they saw black smoke coming from the two destroyed battleships. "Alright, fleet spotted by our 11 O'Clock!" Then she saw one of the large type neuroi making a round before it charges in. "Zulu 22, you got command of the other fighters. Take on the neuroi just charging back in."

" _We have visual. Zulu 23, you're my wingman! Zulu 25, you're taking 26 and 27 while 24 is with me!_ " Reynaldo shouted.

" _Roger!_ "

" _Let's send them to kingdom come! Line astern!_ " Reynaldo said before he lowered altitude and made a High-G bank and went straight for the large type neuroi with the other MiGs.

Julie then looked at Jean. "Vasquez, we're gonna hunt for the other bogey and we'll take it on with Hattori."

"Copy." Jean replied before they both sped up on the rear side of the fleet. While they were hearing the fighters engage the large type neuroi they call Target One, they hear another crackle on the radio.

" _Mayday... Mayday..._ " Hattori's voice sounded weak. " _Left arm gone... Striker damaged badly... Can't... I'm going down. On... Fire..._ "

And Julie saw horror as a burning witch descended from the sky from her high 2 O'Clock. "LOOK OUT!" And they both split up to see a burning Fusojin witch in her burning strikers and body. "NO!"

" _Please... Defend the fleet... For me... Aggh..._ " Hattori weakly said before she hits the water hard with her smoky trail ending there. Blood and oil were seen from the crash.

"HATTORI!" Julie said on the radio. "Shit... Hattori is down! Damn!" And she spotted the neuroi at her high 2 O'clock. "Bogey spotted! Large type neuroi and inbound for the fleet. Vasquez, let's teach this neuroi a lesson. We do it for a fallen witch comrade."

"Copy. It's my pleasure." Vasquez replied coldly before she formed up closely on Julie and both sped upwards toward the neuroi large type.

A rocket barrage was sent from Zulu 22 and a machine gun burst before he pulled to its front and deployed his TrailBlaze. He got in the path of the large type neuroi with a fire wall before he deactivated his ability. Reynaldo then saw the neuroi now on fire. "Yeah! Zulu 23, still up?"

" _Still here, Zulu 22!_ "

"Form up on me! If this one's a bogey that's resilient, we should take it down while on fire."

" _Your fire wall says it all. Copy, Zulu 22._ " And the two MiGs got behind the neuroi large type.

Multiple beams came at the two of them before they made evasive maneuvers to evade. Reynaldo saw the fires fading. "Let's hurry and get the core out, Zulu 23! Fire only after me! Get to my 3 O'Clock now!" Then they sped up before he saw Zulu 23 at his right. The neuroi was right in front of them. "Fire at will!" Reynaldo released a barrage of rockets, emptying his rocket arsenal. Zulu 23 did the same and the rockets made multiple explosions at the neuroi. They then saw the core exposed, but the neuroi was regenerating faster. "Shit... Stay behind, Zulu 23." Reynaldo suddenly pulled up and lowered his throttle. Seeing his altitude was higher, he pushed the throttle before seeing the neuroi below and ahead of him. He released a machine gun burst that was effective enough to his the core just in time before the neuroi hide covers it, shattering the core. Soon, the large type neuroi was going down with white flakes trailing it to its defeat. "That was another kill! Ha! All fighters, form up on me! We gotta check on the fleet!"

" _Roger!_ " The other fighter pilots said before they all formed up on their squadron leader and headed for the fleet...

"Strafe with me, Vasquez!" Julie shouted seeing Jean flying on her right. "Deal with the opposite side. I'm going right."

"Switch and strafe? Roger!" Vasquez replied as they saw the large type neuroi ahead of them. "On your order."

"GO!" Julie shouted before multiple beams came at them as she went right and Jean went left to evade. They they both strafed the neuroi's sides and loosed bullets while the neuroi isn't firing beams yet. "Shoot the tops, Vasquez, while it's not firing at us!" Then together with Jean they flew over the neuroi's top and loosed more bullets there. Then both of them focused shooting the tops before they saw a red glow on the hexagonal spots. "Evade!" Then they saw beams come at them before they evade and eventually, Jean fast-switched her weapon into a Kung Feng, before releasing her last barrage of rockets at the neuroi. The rockets hit the tops and rear, but they only made holes with no core in sight. "We're gonna need some extra explosives on this one."

" _And that's when we come in!_ " Reynaldo's voice came in and both witches saw the six MiGs inbound. " _Flight 2, go around cause we're hitting them from both sides._ "

Julie knew what he was planning. "Planning a double hammer?"

" _You read my mind._ "

"Good idea. Flight 2, you have my permission. Do as ordered."

" _Roger!_ " Then three MiGs split from the original 6 plane formation.

Jean spoke up. "We'll have to stall so they won't get hit, Pilot Officer."

"I agree." Julie replied. "You're out of rockets, right? Let's look for the core while we're at it, so keep an eye out."

"Roger!"

"Go!" Julie ordered and they split to engage the large type neuroi, now regenerating from those fresh holes. The two witches engaged from below, knowing the neuroi's strong single-beam shots would come from. They saw a strong large beam coming at them and they both used their shields. "Keep at it! Engage from above. It'll be overwhelmed if it uses more energy than usual."

"Okay!" Jean then splits and flies above the neuroi and shoots the hexagonal red shapes which emits beams. ' _If I could keep it occupied, it'll be overwhelmed. So it shouldn't be hard if fires another shot and I fire back._ ' Then she saw beams come again at her before she used her shield to block them. While at it, she flies to the other side and resumes counter-attacking. She gets distance first as her magic was running out due to the long flight she had. ' _Damn it... I'm getting tired._ ' She releases another burst from her assault rifle before it clicked. Again, neuroi beams came at her and she used her magic shield to block it while she reloaded a fresh mag into her weapon. She cocked it and sped off to a different side. "Pilot Officer... I'm feeling a little queezy. My magic's running out."

Julie groaned at it. "Uggh... Zulu 22, do you have the planes in position?"

" _We're coming at it from its port and starboard. It won't escape us. Haha._ " Reynaldo's voice told Julie he was confident. " _We'll fire rockets and fire a long burst so get back!_ "

"I intend to, Zulu 22. Zulu 8, fall back! They'll be doing the double hammer now!"

" _Roger!_ " Jean replied as both witches fled the neuroi.

Reynaldo's plane was in between two MiGs and he saw the large type neuroi ahead of him, and the second flight of MiGs on its other side. "Once you're in range, start firing." He ordered as he finally got in range. ' _Good! They haven't charged another shot. It's our chance!_ ' "Okay, flights one and two..." He said before they finally got in range. "LET THEM HAVE IT!" He fired a long burst of his machineguns followed by his teammates. Except for Reynaldo, they fired their rockets at the neuroi. And as they predicted, many rockets impacted on the neuroi before they saw explosions. "WOOHOO!" The explosions made a thick layer of smoke. "Alright, with that much smoke, I can't see the core."

"Wait a minute..." Jean said before the smoke finally cleared up and the core was exposed with the neuroi's severe damage. "Core is right there! I'm taking it!" She sped towards the now combat-ineffective neuroi before aiming her assault rifle and firing. The rounds hit the core and it shatters afterwards. "Core's out!" Soon, the large type neuroi lost altitude and now fell to the earth followed by white flakes dissipating it. "Neuroi is destroyed. I confirm... Neuroi is destroyed."

"Good job everyone." Julie said. "Corporal Vasquez, nice work. I never knew you had a capability of leading."

" _When it's chain of command, I always study them. I am to get promoted by any means necessary._ "

"You just want it for real, don't you?"

" _Passing responsibility to another is one thing. Given a responsibility involves a real heart._ "

"That's impressive, Vasquez. I'll pass it along the colonel and you'll see if he'll allow it."

" _I've been denied promotion four times, you know._ "

Julie only clenched a fist for that statement. "I'll vouch for you."

" _Wait, you're serious?_ "

"I am."

" _Oh... Thank you._ "

"You're welcome, Corporal. All units, let's fly over the fleet to check them one more time before returning to base. They'll be sending out boats to where Hattori crashed, and they'll pick her up. From the looks of it... She might be KIA. It's one loss but we shouldn't be brought too much by emotion. Now... Let's do a flyby over the fleet."

" _Roger!_ "

The bus wasn't too full as the passengers were travelling to Pampanga that morning. Yoshika and Ursula were seated to each other while Sakamoto was in deep thought. Ursula knew asking about Yoshika's past would be a bad idea, but she mustered up the courage and asked anyway. "Um... Yoshika?"

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you, about your past?"

"Well, everyone has past. I got one... And somehow it has more messed up memories than the good ones."

"Oh, please. You can't say that like your life's miserable."

"I don't want to admit, but it is."

"Okay... I'm sorry."

"No... I still want to tell others about it. They'll know I could have been a freak, but they respected me."

"Alright. If that's the case, I'll listen to you." Ursula said, just before Yoshika started to explain how her life was, how she took her father's death so hard, and how her resolve led to running away and training with Sakamoto, somehow with a messed up reward for herself each time she succeeds in things. This made Ursula blush. "Oh my..."

The few minutes that passed and Yoshika knew that the part about sex made Ursula do so. "Well... I don't mind, actually." She giggled. "Besides... I needed it all the while as I go. Sakamoto knew I had the potential and the full killer package. All I needed was something to balance what's good and what's bad in me."

"So venting out your anger could be equalled to showing signs of pleasure to anyone besides Mio?"

"Exactly. I mean... I got no problem if it had to be you. I mean... I HAVE seen your flower in bloom like you did with mine."

"HEY! That was a private moment!"

"And I'm not scared talking about it!"

"Sheesh... Cut it out."

"Are you afraid to talk about it? Is it because you have a boyfriend?"

"I do NOT have a boyfriend."

"You're blushing even further. Do YOU and your boyfriend do it too?"

"HOW could you say that? Right now, we just focus on priorities and he agrees that if there's talk about it in public, he thinks it's disgusting."

"Hmph." Yoshika crosses her arms in irritation. "Then he's not a real man, Ursula. I just confirmed you have a boyfriend. And now you're saying he's disgusted when talks of sex are in the air. If you want, I'll educate him."

"Hey, YOU are not getting NEAR him! Understand me?" Ursula said, now with tensions rising.

"And I will tell you. He could be a wimp without any balls at all."

Ursula gasped in surprise. She felt her world shatter with the words Yoshika had uttered. ' _All these times I've been with Peter and she says he's got no balls at all. How could she?_ '

"Well it's true." Yoshika said before a giggle.

The Karlslander blonde shook her head to snap out of it. "You are not getting near him!"

"You're so unbelievably opposed to me getting near him. It's like we're gonna meet him sooner. Is he gonna be at our base in Baltland?"

"YES!" Ursula said too soon and she covered her mouth. ' _Oh no! Now she'll be a bitch to him!_ '

"Hahahaha. I totally had you!" Yoshika said, who's still laughing. "He will have a good time. Don't worry!"

And Ursula only looked at Yoshika as she turned forward, still laughing. This made a big headache in Ursula, now worrying about it. ' _I'm doomed._ ' She groaned silently while the bus kept going. In about an hour or so, they'll reach Pampanga and the air base...


	5. Maiden with a Hundred Swords (part 1)

**To my readers, thanks very much for tuning in. I really appreciate the support. Well... At least 5 reviews is a starting point. But still... I can't help myself enough everytime I see Doran Maya or atikabubu's story updates and the number of reviews! DAMN! I wish I could gain that much attention. Goodness, Doran Maya started it all and I wish I could really do so much than he does. He's accomplished multiple stories. I wrote 3 universes of Strike Witches now, and WOW... I can't decide which to raise for pete's sake... :/**

 **Now to answer reviews:**

 **To Pinoy fan: _I appreciate you giving me a review about the fact that Pinasis contains our race. Yes... I have to admit, I liked having the idea the Philippines participates especially if the Xingiets control it. I know, I know... It was something that's completely undesirable. Corruption stands, but prosperity must count. Maybe it's supposed to be our fate in the future? The military can be raised, and we can have a standardized military. That's why I put the concept that the archetype of the Philippines in this universe has influence of the archetype of the Chinese Military and culture. It's something to raise us up even in the 60's._**

 **To EZ Day: _Yup! If Empty Promise is reading this, indeed, Peter is definitely going to have a hard time with Yoshika once the two of them get so close. That's when Ursula and Yoshika's rivalry would start. It was something that the audience needed. Besides Perrine and Yoshika, why not put in another, huh? Question is, what lengths would Yoshika achieve in her own lack emotional stability?_**

 **And by the way, keep an eye out on a hidden comment in the story, if you spot it! (wink) It's an easy one. You'll find it easy as pie. Truth is, there's another one but it's harder unless if you're a strike witches fan and read any other stories that were up since years ago. I loved it, ya know!**

 **Hey! Are you reading it or what? CHAPTER 3! At last! :P Enjoy. But it's a short one. Don't worry! I'll post the Part 2 soon. ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

" **Maiden with a Hundred Swords (part 1)"**

" _I'm sorry for hearing about Pilot Officer Hattori's death, Mio Sakamoto._ " Colonel Cruz said while in his office.

 _ **Clark Air Base, Pampanga... April 8, 1967... 1036 hours...**_

"Hattori may have been called the hero who held out to defend the Torafuji fleet." Mio said while lowering her head. "I shouldn't have left her like that."

"She has a duty, and you had yours, Major. There's nothing you could have done. And you know that she knows the pressure of the war, the responsibility she had for protecting the Torafuji and its fleet."

"Still... It may have been too soon for leaving the supercarrier. Who knows what would happen, right?"

"I know. But for me, you know you wouldn't want to miss seeing what was here, after all."

"Of course..." Mio chuckled. "It was for Miyafuji, actually. I know that I've been soft on her as a student, but she's got what it truly takes to be independent in the war. It's just that... Her curiosity seems to really get the best of her."

"Well... She's young. And she wants to see the world..."

"Yes." Mio sighed. ' _You're been training your ass straight with me, Yoshika. I should take you around for you to see more._ ' "Anyway... I've seen the base and it's impressive. I'm sure your pilots and witches are of the same thing?"

"If 'impressive' is what you're looking for, you should only thank Julie Mao together with the Vasquez duo. I'm not making any other call except Julie is staying here. I'm concerned with the protection of our airspace."

"I understand. I don't have her name anyway. Depending on how she adapts in battle, she'd only experience how it feels, but how she fights would be up to her."

"Yes. I agree." The Colonel replied before he heard knocks on the door. "Enter."

Then came in a black haired witch with a hair extending to her upper back and styled to have two ponytails tightly tied with yellow pins to the back of her head. From the looks of the girl, she was 20 years old and seeming to be a Xingiet, which caught the Fusojin's attention. Julie then spoke her report. "Colonel... As ordered, the Vasquez twins are waiting in the briefing room now. They're patient, of course."

"Yes. Thank you."

Mio got a close look at the Xingiet. "Excuse me, aren't you the witch who had been doing that attack..."

"...the Hundred Swords?" Julie continued. "Yes. In fact... They say I'm the first one to be called the witch who first impersonated you."

"Tch. Like I'd believe that."

"And you don't believe it? Wow." Julie smirked. "I bet you'll never even beat the Hundred Swords with your Reppuzan, Ms. Mio Sakamoto."

"Screw you."

"Maybe I'd say the same for you if my name weren't Julie Mao, Xing's maiden with a hundred swords as her killing blow." Then she put her hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you, Samurai."

Mio narrowed her eyes in suspicion, then turned into a glare. Then it suddenly turned into a smirk before she reached Julie's hand and shook it with a tight grip, then returned by the Xingiet witch. "My, my. I think I found my match. Indeed, it's a good thing I met you here." And like that, it's like a golden color passed through both of them. Seeing their destinies now tied to each other in fate, they slowly let go. Then Mio glanced towards the colonel. "Colonel, I'll be meeting them, but allow me to be accompanied by Julie here."

The colonel nodded. "Clearly, it seems you two have a distinct friendship of a sword."

"I'll just say..." Mio giggled. "...like it's a match made in heaven."

"You're not a bi." Julie replied quick.

"Maybe." Mio chuckled. "I'll take my leave, colonel."

"Of course." Colonel Cruz said. "I'm sure you know your way there then?" And Mio nodded. "Then I'll be making sure Julie shows you the way." And his eyes gazed at the Xingiet witch.

"It'll be my insane pleasure for that." Julie said with a smile. "Count on it, colonel."

"I will. Now, you're both dismissed." He concluded before the two gladly left.

As Mio left the colonel's office with Julie, she stopped and briefly looked at Julie. "You don't seem to be threatened after you said some insult."

"Hmph." Julie snorted. "If I believed it was an insult, then I would have overthrown you. Let me remind you right now, that we both are competitive in battle. However... It doesn't mean it would want me to beat you. The reason I joined up to be in the Xingiet-Pinasis military is because I have a sworn duty to protect the ideals, the culture, and even the relationship between the two countries. That's why I'm stationed here. But before, I was stationed in Australis for hard training. It was there that I proved to have the Hundred Swords. And when I left for Beijing and Pinasis, I spread my name much more."

"And thus you're called the Maiden with a Hundred Swords."

"Exactly. Mio... It doesn't mean I never adored you. I recognize your name anywhere. Fuso is a country otherwise known 'The Land of the Rising Sun' and somehow... You represent its meaning. You exhibit the honor that other Samurai possessed before. Don't put yourself down and take it away."

"Not a chance, Mao." Mio said before they started walking again. "So... How long were you here in Pinasis?"

"I've been here for three straight years. Before Jean Vasquez arrived here, I already met Mr. Reynaldo Vasquez. He was an ordinary jet pilot, but he wasn't green either. He knows how to fight. He just doesn't seem to budge in his rank. In combat, he only gets a little of kills just as an ordinary human. It somehow made others dub him as the pilot who didn't grow. However... He has resolve. He didn't give up. He never said he would stop unless the war ends. His service doesn't stop and he makes pact to the Air Force."

Mio winced in surprise. "It's like... He's treating it, like a religion."

"No. He treats it as if he needs to because he would want to share the pride of Pinasis with his life. With his life on the line, he didn't care if he was shot up, Mio. I've seen that."

"First name basis, huh?"

"Shut up. I'm explaining, Sakamoto." Julie replied quickly and it surprised Mio again. Nonetheless, the Xingiet witch continued. "Anyway... I'm betting it was the very reason why he manifested. When he had gone out there alone for his shift, it was his defining moment. Three neuroi scouts appeared and he had to take them out, but he only shot two, and he was shot down by the remaining one before it retreated. When he was debriefed, he told them that he had resulted to taking out two neuroi medium types, which surprised them. Jet fighter pilots are only able to damage the neuroi so far as to make dents with machine guns and rockets, with the rest just missing the neuroi due to the speeds, or just the power the enemy possesses with attack and defensive capabilities more than our arsenals could take. It depends on the unit type."

"I see."

"Reynaldo Vasquez is the first human ace witch who had shot down 11 neuroi units, before he was able to kill two more. With 13 confirmed kills, his career as an ace pilot is now growing. It is only now I'm beginning to see his strength, especially as a witch. And since he started out while he's old, I believe he'll exhibit wisdom even as he grows older than the rest of us. I admire him for that."

"You speak highly of him."

"I've observed him. Like it or not, He's capable and strong in his heart. You just don't see it yet since you see his rank and not his life in detail."

"Then we'll see it in this briefing."

"Sakamoto, if you have any moment, could you spar with me?"

"What... With my Reppumaru against your..."

"Shǎndiàn zhī rèn. (Lightning's Blade.) Yes. Exactly. It's a magic-refined Zhanmadao, a broad sword usually used against cavalry forces while Xingiet was still rich in culture going through different generations. It's made during the Song dynasty."

"Ah."

"And your Reppumaru. Tell me about it."

"I forged it after Gallia was retaken again. I knew that it was very quick process... So I took precautions. I visited a temple in Fuso and I found a place where I could reconnect my lost magic energy. You see... I was losing magic."

"In that case, you still wanted to restore it. It's just your connections that have been lost. Let me guess... You were using rites to strengthen the connections so it would remain connected?"

Mio winced and stopped walking, followed by Julie. "Wait... How did you know?"

"It's because when I battled, I experienced the same thing. It's more connected to a swordfighter that magic is being used so much. I know that since I've seen a lot of Fusojin Samurai and Xingiet's greatest Wǔshì have been making best in refining their connections to their Chi, an energy believed to be coming from the universe we live in now. In this case, it's also related to the magic we have now."

"So you've gone through the same thing, with your sword..."

"Make no mistake, Sakamoto. Shǎndiàn zhī rèn was re-forged. Like you said, your Reppumaru had to be re-forged. Am I right? But who?"

"Oh." Mio chuckled. "Let's just say... She remains to be unknown for the meantime. I've met her when I was still in Fuso after taking a break from Gallia. She's actually a relative of my companion, Yoshika. But I will not extend the details." Then she looked, at YOU, the reader before winking with a smile. ' _Mr. Maya, if you read it... You know who I mean._ ' Then she looked back at Julie. "Let's keep it at that."

"Classified?"

"Classified."

"Fine." Julie shrugged with a smile and walked to lead Sakamoto. "It's fine anyway. I'd rather find out the hard way."

"You'd wish, Mao. We're still rivals, since you challenged me."

"So you accept?"

"Yes. I accept. A gymnasium can be used here. Why not that?"

"Perfect. Do you have a sparring uniform?"

"I never leave home without one, Mao."

"Great. The one who loses will slice off the opponent's clothes to her bare skin."

"How the hell did that become a condition?"

"It became a condition for one who has guts, Sakamoto. I hope you didn't lose yours."

"Uggh... You're one, Xingiet."

"Good. Then I'll be happy to see you naked."

"Same here, you piece of crap." Sakamoto mocked.

"One-eyed pirate." Mao bit back.

"Twin-tailed horse."

"Samurai fanatic."

"Fanatic skunk." Mio said, before the two of them just kept bantering names of mockery until they got to the briefing room...

* * *

 **That's another chapter ended! :) Thanks very much for reading! Leave a review, anonymous or with an account and drop your comments or ideas that you'd contribute for the next chapter! Won't bite much... Unless it's too UNBEARABLE... much. :P Stay tuned. ;)**


	6. Maiden with a Hundred Swords (part 2)

**Well, at least with the first part, I'm able to get attention. I've been watching more Show By Rock episodes than usual that I've even decided to put up a second season for it. It's purely Fiction Rated T, so if anyone reads this, check out my Show By Rock story already up! ;)**

 **Also, take note EVERYONE is aged 3 years older. I put that up as something to mature them better, cause the 60's could be a big world for them.**

 **The reviews can't wait to be answered and I may have forgotten to answer them:**

 **To Empty Promise: _Peter Von Luck is definitely on the verge of finding out Ursula's hidden side after that little thing with Mio and Yoshika in Pinasis. And yes, your character will be seen most of the time in South Baltland. Please don't be mad if you think it's a bad idea... :/_**

 **To Pina Co Lada: _Wait, what? Oh... I didn't know that! Goodness... :/ Thanks for the heads up._**

 **To Anonymous writers out there: _Why does everybody keep supporting Mio? It's not that I don't like Mio, but wow... To one of you who told me to prove you wrong of a Shin Reppuzan more powerful than the Hundred Swords, I'll do just that. Once the series somehow reaches the climax, I'll make it happen. Ha. ;)_**

Muhahaha! Let's get Chapter 4 going! Enjoy. ;)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

" **Maiden with a Hundred Swords (part 2)"**

 _ **Clark Air Base, Pampanga... April 8, 1967... 1025 hours...**_

The briefing was lit up. The chairs were set if ever multiple personnel were to come in to meet their superiors in a briefing. However in the case of the Vasquez duo meeting Major Sakamoto, it was just for them, and for no one else.

Reynaldo was pacing back and forth, waiting for the major to come. Meanwhile, Jean was seated on an armchair and sleeping with a pillow resting on the table, and her head resting on the pillow like the napping night witch does. He stopped and looked at her again, seeing her sleepy form. "Eh, Jean?"

Jean easily stirred awake and opened her eyes. "Yeah, kuya?"

"You know, you didn't need to come if you don't want to. I mean... You had a rough morning and a long night."

She just shook her head and closed her eyes. "Hmm... Kuya, it's okay. I'd rather nap and listen at the same time. It's an advantage I had ever since I was a night witch for a long career. Don't worry about me." She then yawned. "I know. It's tiring. But I'd rather meet the famous Samurai of Fuso. Can't wait."

"Really..." He groaned. "Ang tagal niya talaga... (She's taking too long.) How long...?"

" _ **Sooner than you think.**_ " Mio finally arrived in the briefing room along with Julie Mao, Yoshika, and Ursula. Mio then whispered to Julie. "Julie, I forgot to ask. What's your rank?"

"Truth is, I'm a Squad Leader."

"A Major?"

"Yes. The rest of my former unit in Australis will soon come here to assist on securing the Pinasis airspace. We're just a squadron if you would ask."

"Oh." Mio replied before she stopped at the side with Julie, then seeing Yoshika and Ursula sit just distant from the Vasquez duo. "Looks like the two of them are keeping their distance."

"Really?" Julie asked before seeing Yoshika and Ursula talking to each other. "Oi, you two. That's right, Ms. Brunette and Ms. Striker Research girl, join up near the Vasquez duo. Get to know each other for a while Mio and I talk." And she saw Yoshika and Ursula nod and stand, then moving to sit next to Jean Vasquez, the only sleeping witch. Julie looked back to Mio. "I'll be setting things up with the projector, so don't worry about the presentation. The screen would first come up white. The rest would be up to you to signal me if you want to see the next slides you got for them."

"Thank you, Squad Leader."

"No problem. I'm glad I'm helping out an equivalent ranking officer."

"Just get in position and ready everything. You're delaying it." Mio said, and Julie chuckled before she left the Fusojin major behind. Mio mustered courage and finally got to the front of the screen and in front of everyone else. She then saw Reynaldo sitting down after seeing her the first time up front. "So... I'll be making the introductions short. I am Major Mio Sakamoto of the Imperial Fusojin Navy. I am honored to be here representing the 501st Joint Fighter Wing... The Strike Witches. First reason I'm here is for us to orient ourselves with the current situation. I'm aware of the presence of the renowned 'Vasquez Duo.' We're glad to see you both." And Reynaldo nodded, along with Jean who was already awake for the briefing. "Before everything else, let's get to the situation at hand." Then, she nodded before the lights dimmed and the screen was showed to be white at first. Then it was turned to appear as a tactical map of Pinasis. "I'm sure for the two of you, you're aware that it's rare seeing the Pinasian air space visited by the neuroi. However, this morning's attack was only something to describe as a split command attack. Two types of enemies were encountered... One with an attacking and distracting force, and one with bombardment against heavy allied units. In the case of yesterday, the Torafuji fleet lost two battleships. And with it, one witch, Shizuka Hattori also lost her life while defending the fleet. It was seen as more of an attack against high-priority nations such as Fuso. We're honest to say that the fleet is out there at a rather bad time." She nodded again before the next slide came. This time, it was the picture of Europe, more focused on Karlsland, Gallia and Baltland. "Recently, Gallia was liberated from neuroi control. The hive stationed there is destroyed, but another hive has appeared in Karlsland not long after Gallia's liberation. It means the enemy wants to keep Karlsland defended. In our case, we should take the nation back, and recapture it piece by piece if we're to liberate it." She nodded before the screen turned to the map of Orussia Major and Ostmark. "Orussia Major's situation did not change at all. The New Kremlin government devised a plan to bring out all the weapons ever since the second world war and use it. With it, they're also going to bring out the new ones they've developed. Part of that was the batch of modified MiGs that reach higher speeds and have better climbing rates. The one Reynaldo Vasquez currently has, is an old model of the MiG-21."

Reynaldo raised an eyebrow. ' _I see. So my arsenal needs to be upgraded._ '

"That is why..." Mio continued. "...Ms. Ursula Hartmann, who accompanied me and Miyafuji will be inspecting both the MiG-21 fighter and striker unit variants as a part of development. We need to be sure both are ready for more on the next set of engagements. Mr. Vasquez, your MiG-21 will be upgraded to its latest modification. I hope you're ready to see and feel the performance for yourself."

"Yes ma'am. I can't wait."

"Good. For the meantime, the striker variant won't need a modification or upgrade." Mio said before she paused. ' _What else...?_ ' "Yes... You both will be shipped out tomorrow and together, we'll be heading out to Europe. Once we reach Europe, we'll be flying to South Baltland and just past Karlsland. We're passing it west since there is a heavy enemy presence in there. So if there's anything the two of you would do for the day, I suggest you invest in talking to your relatives in the country. You may not be around for a very long while. Now... Are there any questions?"

" _ **What's the time of departure from the base?**_ " Jean asked.

"It's going to be quite early. We're leaving at 0600 hours. Reynaldo Vasquez, you'll be flying to escort us, while your sister will ride with us as we travel to the Torafuji using a Liberion Chinook." After Mio said, somehow the two Pinasians were intrigued. "Oh... And if you're wondering why Liberions have given us quite the chopper, it's because of the 501st itself. It's a Joint Fighter Wing, with different nationalities... Liberion is included."

Reynaldo then raised his hand. "Ma'am... How long have you been serving in the 501st?"

"Currently, it's about to be my second year now."

"Ah."

"Vasquez, understand that in this war, our differences won't matter. We need to stay strong, stand strong, and be strong. If we face aliens who could make us extinct or just invade our lands to call their own, then we need to call on ourselves and snap out of it, and fight back." Mio said, and Reynaldo made sure to remember those words. "Other questions?" Mio looked around and saw no one else calling her attention. "Then this briefing is done." Soon, the projector was turned off and the lights were turned on again. "This briefing is adjourned. Miyafuji, Hartmann, wait outside for me. The Vasquez duo needs to have a word with me."

Julie saw Yoshika and Hartmann leaving and joined Mio, now in front of the siblings. The Xingiet witch then looked at the sleepy Jean. "It seems everything has taken a toll on you, Ms. Vasquez. I'm sorry for this."

Jean shook her head. "I don't think it's an issue, ma'am. What was important was that I listened."

"Well. After this, head straight to sleeping."

"Yes, ma'am."

Julie then turned to Mio. "I believe you got some words, Mio?"

Mio nodded and turned her head to the two. "The two of you should consider yourselves lucky. The 501st, now closer to the Karlsland border will need much more people than usual. The 502nd to 508th Joint Fighter Wings are currently handling different positions right now, so your participation in missions is appreciated. After getting to the hive and destroying it, we must re-capture Karlsland. And the two of you are going to be the 501st's fresh members."

"On top of that..." Julie added. "...you will have the benefit of getting harder training for a much harsher battlefield. Reynaldo, I read in your file that you don't have experience in the terms of battling in a completely war-torn environment, but it also says that if you do, you'd understand why there is conflict, even at the view of the soldier."

Reynaldo sighed. "To tell you the truth, I already got a mind full of how politics runs and how international affairs go. Lives are wasted each time a decision is made in war. Lives are lost whenever one follows an order. But if it's for the world, I'd want to see the difference of being the grunt, and someone to save lives. Once I distinguish the difference, I wanna decide on it and keep going with my career."

"It's as good as any." Mio replied. "I'm impressed with that answer. At least it will get you to a longer road."

"Thank you, Major."

"Hmm..." Jean muttered. "Nothing for me?"

"Everything else about your file will be discussed when it's between us." Mio replied. "Good. The both of you are dismissed. And Jean... Hit the showers and get some sleep. The base commander has halted your night witch duties for tonight. That means, you could stay late, but try to still get the rest and meals you need for the day."

The siblings stood up. "Roger." Jean answered and Reynaldo just nodded before they made their way out of the room as they kept walking. "Whew. That was intense." Jean said with a giggle. "I really met Mio Sakamoto with my eyes."

"And you'll be meeting the rest of the 501st in South Baltland. I'm sure you heard of their efforts. Diba? (Right?)"

"Sure, kuya. Alam mo naman ako... Bookworm na, antok pa. (You know me... A bookworm and quite the sleepyhead.)" They both chuckled with her statement and they were heading for the barracks together.

 _ **BASE GYMNASIUM... 1202 hours...**_

The currently empty gymnasium had weights to be lifted as barbells or dumbbells, a running space for jogging and sprinting, and a court meant for basketball, the Pinasian's modern pastime. Mio first came in with a duffel bag and was wearing a black basic body clothing, with no sleeves, and her thighs down exposed. She dropped the duffel bag and walked to the court with a Katana in its sheath. That time, her hair was tied with a single ponytail.

Then came in Julie, who was wearing the same thing as Mio wore, and has the Zhanmadao broad sword in its sheath. That time, her hair tied making twin horns at the sides of her head. Walking to the court, she saw Mio and they walked to each other. "Finally, I spot my prey." Julie chuckled before they both stopped in front of each other.

"Would it be bad if I say you were the prey and not me?"

"Don't fool me. I most certainly won't allow that. I like it. You're soft. You're delicious."

"Now you're just tempting me. Hmph." Mio then drew her sword as Julie did before their blades hit each others. They pushed with their strength for the beginning of their battle. "So it begins."

"It began A BORING FEW SECONDS AGO!" Julie briefly shouted before she pushed Mio back. "HAVE AT YOU!"

"Grr!" Mio then charged and made slashes as Julie started to defend several times, before parrying and letting Julie do the same thing. Mio only what she believed impossible, as a broad sword like Julie's should put on more weight, but it wasn't. ' _Impressive._ ' She thought while defending and parrying, pushing Julie back. ' _It's like her sword is lighter than usual._ ' She charged.

Julie charged next before she did and underhand slash and Mio defended. ' _Mio's way of defending and parrying seem to be the advantage. What I'm good at is making a chain of attacks without letting an opponent parry for a longer time._ ' While she blocked and the attack got stuck, she pushed their swords upwards before she kicked Mio's torso, bringing her katana with her. This made Julie chuckle as she got on her fighting stance, and seeing Mio stagger and assume her own stance. "You're really an interesting opponent. Give up?"

"Don't make me laugh. And your swords seems lighter in combat."

"One thing you're not always thinking of is that size doesn't matter to me. Whether I hold a Miao Dao Great Sword or my broadsword, I achieve lightness in handling. It's a clue. And one clue I know from you is that your emotions are making you loose in your movements. I like a strict Samurai, but you must learn to get in the heart of a sword fight and put good anticipation."

"Lecturing me? Boring."

"Then stop listening and come at me like a fool, fool." Mao put that evil grin, and Sakamoto came charging in like a big ram with a battle cry unknown to man...

 _ **501**_ _ **st**_ _ **Base, Neo-Scandinavia, South Baltland... 0702 hours...**_

"For the umpteenth time, _Mein Gott_ , Erica..." Gertrude has her arms on her waists while standing besides Erica's bed in their room, while seeing the blonde Karlslander sleeping. "One last time and..."

"15 minutes."

"My ass!"

"Alright, 50. No... 2 hours."

"SIE HABEN VÖLLIG HOFFNUNGSLOS! (YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY HOPELESS!)"

Erica knew it was annoying. Knowing this would happen, a pillow was by her foot with a sock on. ' _Putting that as a boring game?_ ' She opened her eyes to see an angry Trude. "You know, you should chill out." She focused her feet on the pillow and used it to kick Trude to the head, making the furious Flight Lieutenant more furious. Once Erica put her leg down and seeing the pillow fall to the floor, she closed her eyes again. "3 hours."

"Grrrr..." Trude growled in anger more than ever, letting her steam up. "How the hell did that happen?"

"What can I say? You can't play your games on me. 4 hours."

This made Gertrude wince before turning to her bed, picking up the pillow, not caring if the door swung open and kept approaching Erica. "Du bist ein Dummkopf nutzlos! (You're a useless oaf!)" She raised her pillow up to hit Erica up, but a boy with short brown hair wearing framed glasses got in front with his hands apart to block Trude.

"Nein!" The boy said.

"Peter? Tch. Get out of the way. That useless oaf is nothing but trouble and..."

"M-Maybe you're immature about this?"

"You can call me immature only if you see me holding a sledgehammer instead. Now get out of the way!" Trude just forced in moving Peter out of her way before seeing an empty bed. "Erica?"

" _ **Serves you right.**_ " A girl said from behind before Trude sensed a soft pillow hitting the back of her head, making her drop on her knees and her face on Erica's bed. Some feathers flew in the air. Trude recovered and saw Erica now with her hands on her waists while holding a pillow. "Talking like that to Ursula's boyfriend isn't nice, you know."

Trude snorted before she picked up the other pillow on Erica's bed and was calm as she looked at Erica. "Good. You're awake. But now you pissed me off." In response, Erica grinned. "THAT GRIN IS MAKING ME FEEL SICK!" And she charged with a battle cry.

"Bring it on, Trude!" Erica laughed before she charged in with her pillow. Soon, a pillow fight was happening and Peter Von Luck was only watching the scene unfold in his eyes.

' _Like all days, it shall be a long one. I hope Ursula comes back._ ' Peter thought before sighing and heading for the door. "If anybody needs me, I'll be outside." He said, while he walked out, hearing grunts from Trude while engaged in a pillow fight with Erica... again.

Shirley was doing her push ups in the hangar. She always liked to smell the atmosphere of the hangar especially when Baltland air is much more fresh than what she could have imagined. That time, she was wearing her pants, boots, and nothing but a two-piece from her waist up. Letting the tip of her D to E sized cups touch the floor, she does her best to raise herself up, but do more reps to compensate it. "35, 36, 37..."

" _ **What ya doing?**_ " A curious Francesca came in with her white jacket as always. "Oh. I didn't know you were here." The Romagnan said.

The Liberion witch stood up from her push ups. "Hey, Fran. Nope. It's nothing to worry about. I'm cool."

"You're only cool if I say so."

"Oh?" Shirley replied with a grin. "Then come get it." She even gestured her finger towards her direction.

And it made the Romagnan witch grin evilly before she ran towards Shirley, immediately getting behind and finally, extending her hands from behind and groped the big knockers. "Oh, THIS IS THE BEST, SHIRLEY!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Well thanks to you, I'm sane!"

"Good thing you are, otherwise, you'll just bug Lynette again."

The Francesca groped a little harder. "Wow... I didn't know you'd stay at this size with your age."

"Considering I'm 20 years old, huh? But you know... My big knockers won't always stay big. One day, cancer may just be my next challenge."

"Wait, what?! Cancer? Why?"

"Because you keep groping me!" Shirley revealed, and it seemed Francesca's world shattered.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sh-Shirley?" Fran muttered while her eyes are getting wet.

"Relax. I'm joking. But if I DO get cancer, don't blame yourself."

"Uhuhuhuhu..." Francesca muttered while she started to cry.

"Crybaby." Shirley muttered to herself before she heard a helicopter sound from afar. Then she looked towards the runway and saw Chinook. "A Chinook? Must be the new girl the commander told us about."

Francesca put her hands away from Shirley and looked as the Liberion did. "Wow. Whoever's inside there must be quite important! Race ya there!" And she ran to the runway.

"Whoa, wait!" Shirley was too late as she saw Fran run towards the double-bladed chopper, now landing on a helipad. "Hah... Might as well join her."

The Chinook was able to touch down its wheels. It was brown-colored, and the insignia of the 501st is decorated at its sides. Soon, the chopper's blades slowed down and the ramp from behind was lowered. And a brown-haired high ponytailed came out. She was pulling a big wagon that had her launcher unit and the hidden striker unit under a cover. "Oh... Finally." She muttered with her Liberion Texan accent. Those dark blue eyes then focused on the base. "Wow... A small castle, but good. It ain't half bad." Then she looked a young dark-haired witch running towards the helipad, with an orange-haired Liberion only with her bra, pants and boots on the way out. "What in tarnations?" She muttered and laughed. ' _This'll be interesting, niece-y._ '

Shirley ran and then suddenly stopped as she froze in shock. She was actually seeing the very last person she should see. "Oh, no."

"Hey, niece-y!" The brunette woman said with a wave while pulling her big wagon which is supposedly strange considering the unit was big and convenience was counted as she pulled it. "I never thought I'd see the speedster at last!"

"Oh... Fuck... Valerie..." Shirley muttered.

Francesca stopped and walked with the brunette. "Hey, lady!"

"Ain't a lady unless I reach my 40s, so I'm telling ya." She winked. "It's rude to tell me I'm a lady if I'm old."

"Well, you ARE old, right?"

And suddenly, Valerie stopped walking, and let go of her wagon, then smiled as she looked at the younger Romagnan. "Sure. I am."

"Oh, not this." Shirley muttered before she ran.

Valerie's mood changed. "But let me be clear on one thing." She growled before she put her foot up, and slammed it down the ground before a strong shockwave was sent through the earth, knocking Francesca down and letting Shirley stumble to her knees. Valerie then approached at the now terrified Romagnan, seeing her evil grin. "Next time, I'm going to be making an earthquake out-a-you, young child. Because I'm going to say it once..." And she bent over to the Romagnan with her back against the ground. "...and only once. I AM NOT THAT OLD!" A sonic boom was made from her voice before she stood up. Seeing Francesca's hair frozen with a direction going behind her, Francesca quickly stood up and ran.

"WAAHHH!" Francesca cried out as she ran for her life.

"Ha." Valerie put her hands on her waists as she saw the young Romagnan run for it while Shirley approached. "My favorite niece-y is finally here. Nice to see ya again."

Shirley really couldn't believe it. "Val? It's... Is it really you?"

"Flesh and Blood."

"Oh my God... Wait... How? You're..."

"...old? Tch." Val just shook her head, looking away. "Now you're just beginning to piss me off, Charlotte."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh? I shouldn't? You're my niece."

"...not when you left my father and US for good, Val!" Shirley shouted, then calmed down and shook herself for another subject instead. "Why are you here anyway?"

Valerie then made a smirk before she looked at Shirley, then let her body glow blue while letting her brown rabbit familiar features out. "THIS is why."

Shirley was more than shocked, but she denied seeing it. "No... No way... It's impossible! You're..."

"...a witch? I know."

"B-b-b-b-but... How?!"

"Just let yours out, Shirley. I'll only tell you once you do that."

Shirley looked away. "Hmph. Fine." She glowed blue around her and let her white rabbit familiar features out. Then she looked back to Valerie. "Now answer my question... How?"

"Simple, really. I did good deeds from being a complete drunk and wreck after my second divorce, became a mother to children while in an orphanage in Texas, and tried to save a child from death by throwing her to a friend before seeing a brown rabbit as time slowed down. As I knew from then the brown rabbit always followed me. Then, as time flowed normally, that rabbit ran to me, and I heard a horn from a truck. Then..." Valerie stopped there as she lowered her head down. "You're not asking how I became a witch, huh?"

"Yeah. You... You were supposed to be dead."

Valerie clenched her fist before she looked at Shirley. "Perhaps I am, to you. But when I came to, I was in a hospital. Oh, I'm alive alright. It was then I discovered I never had any serious injuries at all. It was like... It was like I almost walked out from it without a single scratch. You see... An agent told me that I was able to manifest magic in me. No explanation really came, and the truck with a wrecked hood and engine rather proved I was only knocked out because my manifestation was fresh." Then she pointed at her own right-side forehead, which has a scar extending to her templed. "I asked them not to remove this. Like I said, I ALMOST walked out without a single scratch. I pointed it out that a manifestation happened before I was hit."

"Val... It's been five years. Why... Why didn't I know?"

"It's because I asked never to be recorded alive with my actual name. I'm only gonna be known as an alias before I served in the military. But since it's 1967, I requested they get me to finally get my actual name to be used. Then it was official." Valerie explained with a smile.

Then as both of their familiar features retracted, Shirley looked at the wagon and saw a golden lasso rope and was shocked. "Wait... That rope..."

Val turned her head to the rope. "Ah, that?"

"Don't tell me... You're... You're Red-Hand Lasso?! For real?! And you used a striker unit model that's quite old... A Mustang, right?"

The country woman laughed heartily before she pulled away the cloth and revealed the launcher unit and the attached P-51D Mustang. "You are certainly right, niece-y!"

"Oh my God... You've really been fighting in that?"

"Truth is, they offered me a better one than the old propeller-type strikers. I have a background on supersonic jet striker units, but I'm not into using them yet. So I asked if they have any older models. This is a prototype they made after the second world war. It was around since 1959, but not used. It's usually for demonstrations, but the miracle out of me, and the number of kills I got in my career, convinced them to upgrade this baby. This, what you're seeing now, is the P-51D Mustang Super Battle Star modification."

"This is... This is unbelievable."

"Hmph. Of course it is. You're still upset." Valerie said, and the two of them locked eyes on each other. "I don't know about you, Charlotte, but you should know that I'm not."

"Screw you."

"Oh? I'm not saying anything."

"Well I'll repeat what I said."

"Keep going. Cause I'll be joining the 501st."

"Minna would never allow this!"

" _ **Actually, I would.**_ " They heard a Karlslander speak before their eyes gazed on a boot-wearing green uniformed red-haired young woman now approaching. "Flight Lieutenant, you should at least wear something decent especially if you're out here." And it was the 22 year-old Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, wing commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

Shirley then walked towards the Minna, which made the wing commander stop in her tracks. "With all due respect, commander... She can't be part of the Strike Witches."

"And why not?"

"Because we have a history. For Pete's sake, Minna! This is the craziest idea I've heard of!"

"So you can't accept your own aunt? Second... She has a kill record of 267 in 4 and a half years of her career. Of course, I expected this would be your reaction, which is why I never told you either."

"So you knew about this?!"

"Yes... I have." Minna said, now with a glare. "And seeing that you have quite the temper, you're to get back into the castle. I'm making sure I get this clear to you... She requested, and she was given the answer, which I've taken well. She'll join us... And you're not changing that. Understood?"

Shirley winced at Minna's demanding order, and the statement about Valerie's stay. She only looked down in shame. "Understood." Shirley simply said before she walked away calmly. ' _I can't believe I never knew about this! How the hell did you decide to let her stay? Maybe if you knew about my history. Uggh... You wouldn't care. You wouldn't want to know. But I know. And you don't. Screw you, Minna._ '

Minna approached Valerie. "Shirley tells me you two have history."

"Yeah." Valerie replied softly. "I have quite the evidence for it too. I was a complete wreck when I left the Yeagers. A year later... That accident happened. I'm sure you got it on file."

"I have, Ms. Elwyn. But... Why Elwyn?"

"I don't wanna give her a reminder that I'm the same person. Besides... I used my maiden name as a surname to really grant that the old me, Valerie Elwyn Yeager, is dead, maybe with the reformed Valerie with it. I didn't care because I didn't want to go back to it. The past serves as a guide, and God gave us minds. I'm not letting my past be a burden but only a guide."

"Spoken like a true believer of the present and future."

"Thank you, commander."

"Start pulling your wagon in the hangar. There's more I need to discuss with you." Minna said before Valerie nodded and pulled her wagon. "So... Colossal Strength?"

"Yup."

"It's the reason they called you Red-Hand Lasso. You could trip out some neuroi and throw them to other directions, or to their own. It's nice to think of it. What are your weapons?"

"I use a .44 Smith and Wesson revolver, then there's the refined Lasso. Other than that, I used a C96."

"Mauser?"

"The Broomhandle. I liked it when I used it once to take out a large-type after exposing its core. You see, I use the two at the same time."

"The C96 in one hand and the revolver with another?"

"I make the moments count, commander."

"Mein Gott... There's a reason we use rifles."

"And I'm not opposing if you want me to use one."

"No... It's... You see... You're able to damage the neuroi with your weapons like a strong machine gun or a rifle in close range."

"That's because I also have Spread Shot as an automatic ability. It lets my bullets be split into fifths."

"So a bullet split into five..."

"You see, that bullet is split and then given more juice so more damage can be made. That's what's good about Spread Shot. It's like a shotgun, but even if it's far from its target, it does the job. But I'd prefer close range."

"It is still dangerous. I'm giving you a list of machine guns you could use."

"No need. I know eventually you'd ask me to use one, which is why I have a Scoped M-16 Automatic Assault Rifle. It lets me fire from afar, and the grip that's attached to it helps too. Maybe I'd be using it after all."

"Good. Use that often, okay?"

"Roger."

"Good response." Minna said before they both arrived in the hangar. "Here we are. Set the launcher unit down. I want to see Colossal Strength."

"I thought you'd never ask, Ma'am." Valerie smiled before approaching her launcher unit with her familiar features coming out. Without hesitation, she bent and gripped on the launcher before using her legs to lift it up with ease like a crate with ammunition. "Good enough?"

"Amazing. Place it at the side. The staff will roll it in place."

"Aye, aye." Valerie said before she walked to a corner and gently put the launcher with its striker unit down. "Launcher unit's in place. Orders?"

Minna chuckled. "For now, no. I think it's about time you head in. The wagon has your stuff, right? Put the weapons with the launcher unit and get your bag. I've already announced your arrival, but I didn't tell them your name. So you may want to muster it all up."

"I'm good with introductions, ma'am. I'd love to see them."

"Be there in 10 minutes. I'll see you there. Wait... Do you know your way around? I'll send one of us to..."

"No need. They gave me a little map of the place."

"I see. Well... Find your way to the lobby."

"Of course. I'll see you there, commander."

 _ **Back at that gym in Clark Air Base in Pinasis...**_

Swords were still clashing as Julie and Mio were almost at their limit. They then stepped back and breathed heavily, knowing that they were almost out. "You..." Mio breathed out. "You really have talent."

Julie kept breathing and calmed herself eventually. "I got talent? Now you're just huffing and puffing like hell." Then she recovered and breathed calmly. "You never used magic, and I never used mine. But unfortunately, I have more stamina, which makes you the weakest link."

"No..." Mio said before she breathed calmly before she gripped her Katana and kept on her fighting stance. "I can take you on!"

"Having too many scratches than I do?" Julie said, knowing she had a few scratches on her. Mio had multiple ones even at her leg, torso, and near her chest. "Face it. You lose. Even if you continue, you'd be at a disadvantage. Don't make it hard for yourself."

"Tch." Mio then glared at Julie. "Then how should my defeat be answered?"

"Simple." Julie glowed blue before letting her leopard familiar features out. "I give you, the Hundred Swords Slash."

"What?!"

Julie then got into stance and while she gathered power, she was moving according to her style of Kung Fu which she uses along with her grounded swordfight. Then... She finally got into her final stance and glowed brighter. "Be ready, Sakamoto!" Julie laughed.

' _This will not end well._ '

"Don't be afraid, Sakamoto. You can trust me. Although I kill with this ability, there's something I'm going to do to you while in your loss to the duel."

"I see. Go ahead."

"Then brace yourself. Bǎi... jiàn... ZHǍN!" And in a split second, she disappeared, before Mio actually saw the blinding speed of Julie, who made a lot of slashes.

' _She's..._ ' Before she could complete her thought, she suddenly saw Julie in front of her before she did an upward slash, which practically and visually did nothing. She saw the Xingiet witch lower her Zhanmadao. ' _Wait, what happened?_ '

Making that evil grin, Julie winked. And the next thing Mio felt, she was feeling cold. "Now I truly feel you're loss." Julie chuckled. "So what happened to your clothes?"

Mio winced before she looked down, seeing her clothes in pieces on the floor and her body completely bare. "EH?! GAAAHHH!" Mio shouted before covering herself and bending. Then she glared at Julie. "Did you have to make it THAT detailed?! And I was wearing undergarments!"

"So am I, Sakamoto. Understand this: There's no excuse for your undergarments. Plus... Don't be afraid. I'm a bi like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"If you like, if we get together, you and I could just forget that we had a rivalry in one night."

"You're not buying me with your body."

"But you'd buy me with yours in defeat." Julie replied to counter the statement. "I don't expect you to do so, but your feelings say you will."

"Hmph." Mio snorted before she stood up, this time, not ashamed of showing her bareness. "I'm not afraid of you."

"It doesn't have to be now, Mio."

"What do I have to do to forget our rivalry?"

"Buy me, with yours and it'll be over. Once we meet, promise me we'll do it."

Mio analyzed Julie's statement. What the hell was Julie implying? Would she want to use the Fusojin's body to forget their rivalry? In other words... ' _She wants to have sex with me. That's it?_ ' "Is THAT your language?"

"You and Miyafuji are unmistakably close. So I figured, you've done it with her. Plus... Her background of being a messed up student of yours proves that she had sexual abuse coming from you. You must make it clear to her, that you also have a right to others and not just her."

"I know. That's the same order I gave her as a master."

"A whore of a master."

"At least I tried to be an example. She was unstable, okay? The first thing I'd thought of was training her, but with her condition, she needs something to satisfy her each time her anger easily rises. Then... She just becomes her old self, the kind with her innocence and purity, before her father's death."

"Ah. So that's why. Ichiro Miyafuji's death made her completely unstable emotionally. So you took her pain?"

"Now she could leave it with others independently."

Julie giggled. "Then she'll be a dirty leech. At least you have given her a hidden nature. That makes her unpredictable. Nice work."

"But she can also find respite. She could kill or just wound someone. She's a dangerous witch right now, Julie."

"And I believe your teachings can guide her."

"She's already in darkness, Mao. My teachings have expressed darkness too."

Julie sighed. "Then you just need to keep hoping and remind her of what you told her. If you die, keep hoping as a spirit."

"You're crazy."

"It still works, because energy flows and you will still do that."

"You believe?"

"Nothing's impossible. You can still steer her in the right path in whatever way." Julie smiled and Mio did too. "Just remember our agreement."

Mio narrowed her eyes before she turned to see her duffel bag is untouched. She frowned at it before turning back to see Julie in close to her. ' _What the...?_ ' But Julie already neared her lips and it finally touched Mio's. ' _You wretch._ ' Then she pulled Mio's bare butt closer with her hands and the two are touching each other's bodies right now. She continued her kissing with Mao. Quite a while has passed before Mio gently pulled away. "You're really making me mad."

"Then be mad. Just make this moment last, will you?"

"5 minutes."

"It's all I need. Tongue?"

"Tongue." Mio grinned evilly before they both used their tongues out of their mouths. Soon, Mio pushed Julie to the ground before getting on top of her. They started kissing again, and for the next five minutes, they knew that the next time they'd see each other, they'd want each other...

 _ **The next morning... 0557 hours... Base helipad...**_

Mio was looking back to the hangar where Julie is. "I'll remember you, Julie! We'll see each other again."

"Don't always hope for my presence, Sakamoto. Farewell." Julie smiled and winked.

' _Just my luck..._ ' Mio thought nodded before seeing Ursula and Miyafuji pass her. Soon she turned her head back to the Liberion Chinook, already there with Jean Vasquez inside it and her launcher unit and striker unit. The ammunition was also inside. ' _Alright, everything's ready._ ' Then she used her earpiece. "Reynaldo, check in."

" _I'm in my aircraft right now, Major. I'll fly around and ahead each time. My radar and senses are good._ " He replied, before his MiG was on the runway. Soon, he was rushing down the runway and got the plane to pull up, and his gear included.

"Acknowledgded. Give us the support we need, Vasquez."

" _Roger. You can count on me._ "

Mio then proceeded in the Liberion Chinook, already with its blades spinning. Ursula, Yoshika and Jean are safely buckled in and Mio did the same before the ramp has closed up. "Pilot, we're out of here."

" _Roger! SW Oh-five gaining altitude!_ " The Chinook pilot said before the chopper gained power, and eventually had hovered off the ground. Soon, it flew forward and west, where the fleet should be located. As the chopper was leaving the base... " _Departing!_ " The pilot announced before the chopper was completely out of the base and now over the waters.

Mio looked one last time at the direction of the base through her window. ' _It's like I found somebody to love... But it was never meant to be in reality. That's how it should be. She's stained as a bi, and I am too. Yes... I'll see you again, Julie. Don't die on me. And I know I musn't too._ '...

Yoshika then knew Sakamoto's mind was somewhere else. She then talked to Ursula and whispered. "You notice the major and that Xingiet witch close yesterday, right?"

"Yes. I noticed that."

"You think they're close?"

"I knew Julie Mao only in my records... The Maiden of Hundred Swords. That's something no one can ever take away. She earned that title proudly."

" _ **Yup.**_ " Jean said before she moved near Ursula. "That's our Julie alright. She's done so much in Australis and Xing that her record shows the number of kills: 213 kills already."

"Whoa." Ursula reacted.

"And we're proud to have her, practically as family."

"She may not think so, Vasquez."

"Oh shucks. Call me Jean. And it's okay to use my first name often."

"Oh. Ursula. That's my given name."

"Ursula it is." Then Jean glanced to Miyafuji. "You're Yoshika, right? Sorry if we didn't talk much. I was sleepy yesterday."

"That's okay!" Miyafuji replied. "Sanya was like that too."

"Sanya Litvyak, huh? I heard of her, and I can't wait to see her. Masaya akong makasama kayo."

"What?"

"It's Pinasian, and I translate it, and quoting ' _I'm glad to be with you._ ' And I mean it especially with my new family. I hope to make you all proud with my performance."

"Then I'll cheer for you." Yoshika said gladly.

Mio was only looking at them, seeing their enjoyment. But she was lonely. ' _Maybe it won't be the same without Julie._ ' Then she glanced at Yoshika, who was laughing from a joke Jean made. ' _And there's the other thing about being unpredictable._ '

The chopper was on its way as clouds were being passed, while the MiG escort was flying. Mio thought of the question, as what she'll always wonder during her trip back to Europe. ' _Will Yoshika be free, or will she be condemned... forever?_ ' It was perhaps, the most important question she asked herself.

 **EPILOGUE...**

The 501st witches were assembled in the lobby. Minna was standing beside the newcomer, Valerie, who then introduced herself. "Howdy! I'm Pilot Officer Valerie Elwyn, affiliated with the U.S. Air Force! Good thing I'm here, cause I wanna get along with all of you!"

Along with the witches who seemed interested, Shirley was only looking with a frown. ' _It'll be messy._ ' "It's gonna be a long day..." She muttered to herself, hoping not to hear her aunt's voice again...

* * *

 **To me, the true Strike Witches seasons are just a pigment of imagination. The true test of true values is within all of them in the 60's. With Mio's match met, how would she be tested with battle, if she meets Julie Mao again? Ohohohohoho! :D :D Those who admire Mio, please say Julie's your new idol! Ha!**

 **Anyway, here's the OC List since two new characters popped up!**

 **JULIE MAO**

Birthday: March 18 (Currently 22 in 1967)

Height: 6 ft. 5 inches

Hair: Black upper-back lengthened (Notable to use twin ponytails close to each other at the back of her head)

Eye color: Olive Green

Skin: Fair to pale complexion

Body Shape: Lean

Rank: Squadron Leader / Major

Nationality: Xingiet (Xing)

Affiliation: Pinasis Air Force 25th Division / Australis Self Defense Force 12th Division / Flash Squad (45th JFS)

Aircraft / Striker: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (Striker Variant Supersonic Mod.)

Familiar: North Xing Leopard

Weapons: Xingiet Type 67 Machinegun, Mauser C96, Shǎndiàn zhī rèn (Lightning's Blade)

Intrinsic Ability: **Hundred Swords Slash (Bǎi jiàn zhǎn)** (In a split second or two, she could actually make 100 hits on any opponent. Depending on the size of the opponent, the bigger it is, the more magic is used.), **Magic Eye Enhanced** (Will have the same function as to view interiors and checking composition of targeted objects... Useful for locating neuroi cores and determining its composition and strength)

 **VALERIE ELWYN (Shirley Yeager's aunt from Texas)**

Birthday: October 2 (Currently 31 in 1967)

Height: 6 feet 1 inch

Hair: Dirty Brown, Mid-back lengthened, Usually wears a high single ponytail

Eye color: Dark blue

Skin: Fair complexion

Body Shape: Average build, Muscled more with her arms

Rank: Pilot Officer

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: U.S. Air Force

Aircraft / Striker: North Liberion P-51D Mustang (Super Battle Star Modification)

Familiar: Brown Rabbit

Weapons: Smith & Wesson 1950 Target .44 Special, Twice-Refined Round-up Lasso, Scoped M-16 Automatic Assault Rifle

Intrinsic Ability: **Colossal Strength** (Five times the power of Super Strength. She can use the Lasso to round up until to medium-type class neuroi ships and throw them at different directions, or to another neuroi.) **Aura of Fighting Stance** (With different fighting styles, she could engage even larger entities like herself and fight on par against her with her bare hands. This also applies to aerial units as long as she has a striker unit.), **Spread Shot** (Each projectile she releases would be split automatically into fifths, but she could use them whole if she wants, or split to more fragments.)

 **By the way, the first few chapters are part of the introductory Arc. Arc 1 is coming up next!**

 **That's another chapter ended! :) Thanks very much for reading! Leave a review, anonymous or with an account and drop your comments or ideas that you'd contribute for the next chapter! Won't bite much... Unless it's too UNBEARABLE... much. :P Stay tuned. ;)**


	7. Begin Arc 1 Family Values and Virtues

**So here... I don't own STRIKE WITCHES. I got my own OC's... and the characters from the original series aren't mine. YUP.**

* * *

 **Special Thanks to authors FF: Empty Promise and FF: atikabubu**

 **I gotta thank God people have been reading this. Everybody's giving me mixed kinds of reviews, but at least I'm able to get somewhere. ;)**

 **And to NOT confuse you... I'll be using my version of the Messercharf 270 jet strikers as the most stable jet strikers in the age of the 60's made from Karlsland. They can make Mach 1 to Mach 1.5 and they can easily maneuver them.**

 **May as well answer reviews:**

 **To Motown Scrapper: _Oh, we'll never know yet since I haven't decided on that. ;)_**

 **To Anonymous: _Good thing you kept an eye on a review in Sweet Action Fun. Truth is, Valerie has still has a good curve even with her age. I wouldn't be surprised if she would be compared to Rakki. Wait... Does it have to be Rakki? Sheesh. :)_**

 **To Pina Co Lada: _Please wait up on the Flash Squad backstory. THAT, I will reserve for a later time..._**

So? On to the chapter! Here we go! ;) Enjoy, yo.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Arc 1: Fighting fire with fire**

" **Family Values and Virtues** **"**

 _ **Valerie -**_ _It's been 4 or 5 days since Peter arrived. Well, tell ya the truth, I arrived after HE did a day later. You know, a young test pilot is going to follow up on a certain pain, and it's called the CRAZED syndrome. Why? He's as crazy as his girlfriend is, because they'd rather stay in Baltland while the two of them develop on upgrading the MiG-21 our newcomer has. News tells us that the Torafuji Fusojin fleet ain't arriving at least for another 2 weeks. At least it ain't a bummer. We get to fly together, right?_

 _ **Peter -**_ _Still... That afternoon was peaceful, for the meantime. What's surprising about the leadership from both Orussia and the United States of Liberion, is that they'd rather unite than fight against each other, even if there were attempts of launching operations against either country. Now that they're allied, I find both countries working with the rest of the world to fight against the aliens. And here I am... flying an X-prototype plane! Are you kidding me?!_

 _ **Baltland Airspace... Altitude 9,000 m... 1318 hours...**_

Flying a Dassault Mirage G, Peter himself was feeling the effects of flying with retractable wings at a higher speed. He was able to reach the speeds of over Mach 2, and he knew that it's good with speed. Then he started to take the final maneuvering tests. He slowed down and did a High-G bank to the right and dove to the earth. After 4 seconds, he increased the throttle and sped up to level. That time, he was flying the opposite direction while having a new altitude of 5,823 m. ' _This is good. Dive tactics are applicable, but it shouldn't go too fast like others too._ ' "This craft is amazing. Considering it has no armaments at all, of course it's light."

" _ **How's the Mirage G workin?**_ " The voice of a Liberion woman came to the radio. " _I hope it suits you well._ "

"Well it's not for my benefit, Mrs. Elwyn."

" _Shucks... Call me Valerie, will ya? I hate being called OLD, and a Missus._ "

"I'm calling you just that since you're flying with me."

" _Of course. Your 9 O'Clock._ " Valerie said and Peter turned to his left and saw Valerie wearing a breather mask connected to a small tank at her back. That time, she was carrying her C96 and S&W .44 revolver. " _So, heading back yet?_ "

"Yeah, I'm heading back. There's still something that needs to be checked out here. Clearly, the instruments didn't take much and they gave up when I was doing the critical maneuvering. It's a good thing they gave the prototype to us. I wonder why they believe so much in the 501st?"

" _It's because they stopped something much dangerous than just the jet striker or fighter. They stopped a lethal bipedal weapon powered by a core._ "

"Oh... That Warlock?"

" _Maloney was working in secret with some developer scientists from Orussia. Together with him who was taken off position as a defense colonel, he was arrested with the rest who started the damn project in the first place. It was thanks to the 501_ _st_ _. He was Brittannian, but he never liked witches to operate in military operations or even defend. He's a fool. He never knew the significance of witches. I know he saw that witches get more benefits than soldiers. He got me there... But everyone would be willing to work and cooperate with witches as a unit. It doesn't matter who leads others into victory, as long as we're working together. Some people just don't understand that and want to go their own way._ "

"You seem to understand that."

" _My ex-husband died in the military. I was divorced two times, honey._ "

"Honey?!"

" _Relax. What in tarnations are ya thinkin? You're not my husband. Just an expression like always._ "

"Sorry... I just... I just don't like things to be unpredictable."

" _Then you're a bigger fool than expected._ "

"Excuse me?"

" _Flaws always exist, dumbass. It doens't matter if you made a mistake, or if there's a mistake from other things._ " Then Valerie looked and saw him glaring. " _Go ahead. Tell your girlfriend I name-called you. I'm the only one who extensively understands more of supersonic jets besides you._ "

"I'm sorry about that. Look... About what you said..."

" _Just remember it, okay? Good thing we used a private channel. We'll be approaching the airbase soon. Ya better start on procedures._ " Valerie said before she added. " _Oooh... Looks like the new batch of supplies came in, and they're using choppers too._ "

 _ **April 12, 1967... South Baltland...**_

2 Chinooks and 2 Gallian Super Frelon choppers were flying in with crates attached to the bottom of the tied cables. They were supplies needed for both the prototype planes and were also composed of rations for all personnel in the airbase. Soon, the choppers got to the airbase, and hovered to four separate places distant from the runway. They hovered and lowered their altitude nearby hangars and other planes before they released their cables with the crates safely on the ground. All choppers left peacefully and departed by flying from the airbase...

 _ **Hangar 5, Neo-Scandinavia Airbase, South Baltland... 1344 hours...**_

Valerie was carrying a heavy crate with ease in the hangar. "Peter, I got the rest of the parts in case you need'em."

The Mirage G that was flown earlier is now in the hangar and being examined. Its canopy opened and Peter's head popped out to see Valerie put the heavy crate down. "Oh, thank you, Valerie." He examined the crate, and it looked a bit metallic in nature, as expected from containers with parts and utilities for planes.

"Pleasure." Valerie replied. "Want me to look over the electronics later on? You seem to be having trouble."

Peter sighed before he raised himself out of the cockpit and dropped down beside the plane. "Thing is, this is the second time I've flown in the Mirage G and the instruments just keep failing."

"Maybe the calibrations are off and electronics aren't really in place. Plus, if they put autopilot in there, it's not going to do well on anyone yet. Since it's experimental, autopilot junkies always place a chip like that inside the plane somewhere. I got schematics and it'll take time for this baby to really fly with the guns."

"What would it matter? The striker variant is here."

"Yup. Commander's orders: Test the plane. Fix the problems. Get a good solution. Let her see the results. Ain't a problem for you, right?"

"Easier said than done."

"Blah blah blah." Valerie said before she heard a faint footstep before she quickly reached her back holster and pulled out her revolver and put the hammer down as she aimed at the figure at the doors of the hangar. Then Val chuckled. "Nice to see you too." With a chuckle, she lowered her revolver.

" _ **Sheesh.**_ " Shirley came in with her hands up and eventually put them down while walking to Valerie. "So you'll shoot witches now?"

"I'm just testing to see if you'd raise your shield."

"Well I'm not surprised, seeing you've got quite a lot of training and quite a lot of mud in chaos. I'm not surprised you were torn up in war and still too cautious even amongst relatives. I don't think relatives matter to you."

"Are you implying something?" Valerie replied before she holstered her revolver. "From the looks of it, they were insults, niece-y."

"Yeah. Want me to keep talking?"

"Sure. I'll gut you to the floor in exchange, Charlotte. Watch your tone. I ain't messin around, niece-y."

"You called me two names, and you don't deserve to do that."

"Well I like to, cause I'm your aunt."

"Shut up. You gave up that responsibility and I disowned you for it."

"HEY!" Valerie shouted once and it let the hangar echo of her voice. Everything stopped now, and she spoke up. "I know you ain't happy of what I done, but I don't like it when you talk that way."

"Are you denying it?"

"I'm not. In fact, it doesn't matter to me anymore."

Shirley growled in rage before she walked towards her. "Well it matters to me, Val! You PIECE OF SHIT!"

"NEIN! Just stop it!" Peter got in the way and stopped Shirley. "What the hell are you gonna do to her?"

Shirley briefly glanced at him, then at Valerie. "Good thing your lover's here. I hope he services you well like your dead husband did."

"TAKE THAT BACK! Don't talk to her that way!" Peter was approach and raise a hand, but his hand was stopped by Valerie. He looked at the older woman who gently shook her head at him.

Then Valerie glanced to Shirley. "Just leave, will ya...? I'd appreciate it."

"I'm not going anywhere." Shirley said before her aunt suddenly got her familiar features out and stomped the ground, leaving a shockwave in the hangar, throwing some things to the floor and almost got Shirley and Peter to stumble. "Tch. Putting your foot down like that? As expected from a denying adult."

Valerie then narrowed her eyes, being calm in the situation. "If you're not going anywhere, then at least listen. Whatever your father told you about me... He's wrong. I regretted everything I've done. It's just... I don't want to go back and make the same mistakes again, since I've gone through a darker road. I divorced myself the second time before I opened up that orphanage, Shirley. I don't know if you listened, but I had to think about what life really brings, not what it should do to people. It's always up to me. I've gone through the wrong path. I corrected it, even at a short time. Sure... You know I'm dead. But what makes you think I'm the same person?"

"Just you... Valerie. Everything about your scent, your appearance, the way you talk... It's like poison to me."

Valerie was shocked to hear it. ' _So it's really true. She really does despise me._ ' Valerie sighed. "I don't think there's any good reason for you to stay then."

 _ **Wing Commander's Office... 1802 hours...**_

"She said that to you?" Minna, who was seated behind her desk, was looking at Valerie and Peter.

"They got history." Peter commented.

"Of course we do." Valerie said with a glance from Peter, to Minna. "Commander, like it or not, this'll turn into a rough rivalry. I don't want anyone else to be hit with this rivalry. Peter was almost about to spank up my niece and I stopped him. It's because Shirley is misguided. I wanna correct that."

Peter groaned at the idea. "Val, you didn't need to stop me like that. She talked about you, who had a relationship with husbands, then about me with a relationship, and Shirley told us both the dirty idea about a relationship. You corrected that, and I didn't want it heard from her."

"Still..." Valerie glanced at Peter. "...I know you're strong in your feelings towards Ursula, but I'm not gonna judge Shirley. This is about me and her. And she may still think I'm the evil kind or something. I appreciate you helping me, but I wanna do this on my own. She's making it personal." Then she glanced back at Minna. "I'm not blaming Peter for anything, commander. We'll put that aside."

Minna nodded. "I agree. What we should focus on, is fixing your relationship. To tell you honestly, Shirley is avoiding the subject of you leaving the Yeagers in the past."

"Everytime she remembers, she does something rash. She's right for avoiding, but she needs to open up once a while, ma'am. And by that... I'm gonna need to get closer."

"What do you suggest?"

"Training drills. We get close, either by duelling each other or being partners in an exercise. We get a chance to blow off steam that way."

"Excellent idea." Minna approved. "I'll be scheduling one in the weekend. Today is Wednesday. It'll be this Saturday on the 15th. What it would be, is up to me."

"Thank you, ma'am... Anything to help my darling niece."

"And I should thank you for suggesting the same idea I had in mind." Minna said in reply. "You're both dismissed..."

 _ **Hallways...**_

"So you'll be having a routine with Shirley, huh?" Peter asked. The two of them were walking casually on the way out for fresh air. "I'm sorry for stepping in like that."

"It's alright. You thought it was the best. Actually, slapping my niece ain't the best solution. I know you're concerned, but this is my problem. Defend your relationship, and not mine." Valerie said and winked at him and smiled. "I'll be fine, really. I forgave you from that, you know."

Peter looked at her in surprise and smiled afterwards. "Well, thanks." And he sighed. "Still, I'm nervous. I hope your relationship doesn't turn into an atomic bomb."

"It isn't gonna be like Hiroshima or Nagasaki, Peter. I'll do my best it just blows up like a firecracker instead."

Little did they know that Shirley was listening while behind them and pressed against the wall from a connecting hallway. She decided to stop for the night and head for the commander's office. "Like a firecracker, huh? Not on my watch." ' _I don't know what's making Minna side with Val, but I need to tell the commander what I feel. Maybe I was a little out of control..._ '

 _ **Messhall... 1911 hours...**_

Francesca was only playing with her pasta on the plate with a fork she held with one hand. Her other hand was supported with her elbow now on the table. Feeling lonely without Shirley around, and with her table filled only with Perrine and Gertrude, she didn't feel like eating. ' _It's a first time for everything, but why do I feel like my world's gone without Shirley?_ ' Then she glanced at Peter who was looking for a table. "Hey! Over here! Got a bowl here for pasta!"

Peter looked at Francesca where Perrine and Gertrude were. "Uh... Is it okay?"

"Sure, sure! Take a seat! Hey, Lynne! Peter wants some of that pasta!"

" _Of course you do!_ " Lynette said holding a tray of pasta. Seeing Peter sit down beside Francesca and with the bowl placed, she used a serving fork and finally put the thick noodles of the pasta in the bowl. "Here it is. Nice of you to join us, Peter!"

"Thanks, Lynne!" Peter replied before seeing Lynette walking away back to the kitchen. He then glanced at Francesca's food. "Uh, Lucchini, how long have you been here? You never touched your food yet."

"Uggh... Sono stato qui troppo a lungo. (I've been here for too long.) Truth is, Shirley's not around, and she tells me she had to settle things for the day." She said, while seeing Peter already munching down the pasta given to him. "But I know Shirley... And to me, she's feeling troubled."

"Um... Yeah." Peter said without any other comment.

But Fran was already suspicious and grabbed his collar, making him drop the fork. "I want to ask you nicely. Did you do something to my Shirley?"

"Huh? No! Just let me go!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Hey, I swear to God, I got nothing to do with Shirley."

" _ **Please just relax, Lucchini.**_ " Gertrude said after taking her last bite of her food. "Right now, Yeager is troubled by something deep, and it's related to the newcomer we had four days ago."

Peter cleared his throat and Fran had to let him go. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry." Francesca apologized. "But... I know you're close to Auntie Valerie. Did you know?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, but I'm told not to get in Valerie's problem with Shirley." Then he winced at himself, looking awkward now that he's given a clue.

The blonde Gallian named Perrine sighed. "You know, if one has a situation like Yeager and Aunt Elwyn, it could have always been about family problems. Something must have happened to either of them, which is the reason why Shirley's avoiding the subject. I've seen this before, and this is what family problems bring to a military man, or witch."

" _ **What ya all talking about?**_ " Erica said before sitting beside Gertrude. "Hey, Peter!"

"Hi." Peter replied. "Erica, got any word from Ursula yet?"

"Besides being in a trip in a supercarrier? Not yet.."

"I already miss my sweet..."

"Aw, don't worry! You'll see her again."

"I don't know. Maybe I won't I'm nervous about the war's progress. If any neuroi get in the way..."

"Would you relax? There are four witches there, with one of them handling a MiG-21 fighter. And his sister is handling the striker unit variant!"

"Wait, what? The two newcomers are siblings?"

"Yes, exactly. You know, there's another one coming in days from now too. Her name's Chris." And Erica's statement shocked Peter, before they all heard Gertrude spray out the water she drank at her bowl.

Trude then glared at Erica. "Uggh... Erica! Tell me that's not true!"

Erica looked curiously at Gertrude. "Trudy? You didn't know?"

Peter decided to interrupt. "Wait, isn't Chris...?" But before he could complete his sentence, Erica was dragged away by Gertrude.

" _We need to talk!_ " Gertrude said, while Erica smiled and waved while being pulled away by Erica to a private place.

Peter only sighed and got back to his meal. ' _Who decided Christiane to be moved here anyway?_ ' And as he ate, Perrine stood up.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'm done here." Perrine said before she walked away, leaving Peter and Francesca to eat by themselves.

By the time the two of them were able to finish their meal, Francesca spoke to Peter. "Hey, Peter... You think Shirley will be okay?"

Peter stood up and Francesca followed. "She'll be. I know she's mature enough to see a problem. She just needs to look at a different angle, I guess. Come on. Wanna see my collection?"

"WEEE!" Francesca replied, following Peter. ' _Another peek at his magazines, huh? Beats the boredom from Boing Boing!_ '

 _ **Shirley's Quarters... 2303 hours...**_

She dreamt... And it was at that day...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

Shirley only saw her father slap Valerie before he shouted at her. "I told you to stay away from him! Damn you, what would your sister think if she were here?"

Valerie only felt the slap from him and glanced at him. "It's my life, Chuck. And my... Your wife, just thinks it's a bad idea to find rich guys like him. What the hell?! SHE IS GONE, OKAY?! MY SISTER IS, GONE."

"Still, Val... Damn it, think of what you're doing to yourself!"

"No. I'm not like my sister, Chuck. Just accept it. If you don't want to, then I'm leaving. Your life, your burden." Valerie then glanced at Shirley. "Same with you, niece-y. Don't you dare follow me." She said before she left the house.

Shirley was about to go after Valerie, but was stopped by Chuck. "Let me go!"

"SHE'S MADE HER CHOICE, Charlotte!"

"Auntie!" Shirley shouted before the car left...

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

Shirley opened her eyes at it again. ' _How could you do this to us and leave us like that? It's just what I'd expect from a whore like you. You're a coward. I don't know if you changed, but I'm gonna find out if you did._ ' She thought before going back to sleep.

 _ **Shirley -**_ _She messed up so much in her life that it even caught up to her. I went back home that time to wish my father well and we both hear that Valerie's engaged to a rich guy. My mother, her sister, wouldn't allow it. Even if she passed away, we already had suspicions of the man involved being dirty in his line of politics as a senator, but Valerie wouldn't listen. It was in that, it resulted to my father slapping her like that. She told me not to follow her. Damn right I won't! I know better now. And now I find her a witch even at her age. I'll accept that, but I still won't accept she's here. If I have to use a cannon just to get rid of her, I will. She's a bad influence. She got the hearts of everyone... But not mine..._

 _ **2 days later... April 14, 1967...**_

 _ **Peter -**_ _Everything was going as planned. That morning was the very day that we're going to test the effectiveness of the Mirage G with attached guns. It wasn't on the wings since they move depending on the throttle the plane... So I took off 0840 hours. And before I knew it... I'm climbing up to 10,000 m above ground with a speed of Mach 2. That time, Valerie is still with me. It was still an ordinary morning._

 _ **Baltland Airspace... 0848 hours...**_

Peter was in a helmet and a connected mask. While using the helmet which had its primitive HUD (Heads-up Display), he noticed everything was accurate. The more he moves, the more the HUD reacts with the levelling of the plane, its speed, and its altitude. ' _Alright then!_ ' He made a tight High-G bank and dove down, then pulled up to level his plane. "Valerie, you read?"

" _What's up, honey?_ "

"I think it's time we test the guns."

" _Sure thing. But you know who to shoot._ "

"Are you sure about this, Valerie?"

" _I've done this for quite a while with tested aircraft. I'm as gutsy as a bull, Peter._ " And she's seen flying right in front of him. " _Hit me with your best shot, honey._ "

Peter then sets up his targeting reticule from the HUD and lifts a finger from the joystick before he presses a little button. Then the fast-rated shooting machinegun loosed bullets just as Valerie activated her shield and deflected hits. "Alright, rounds are good, MG's firing with precision to my targeting system!" Then he halted the MG's and Valerie puts her shield away.

" _Wow. A strong kick. It's got a good calibre, and the firing rate is right-on._ "

"True. It's real accurate too. Wow... I can't believe we really DID the impossible on this. Too bad there are a few of its kind. But performance should count and we're the two who have done this baby a good favor!" Peter said before some beeps were heard. Then as he examined the radar and his eyes widened on the number of signatures from his right. "Crap! Val, I have incoming bogeys from my right."

" _NEUROI!_ " Valerie shouted. " _I'll give you time to GET. So make it good and push that throttle. I'll handle them._ "

"What?! I can't leave you!"

" _Jackass. We'll need that plane! Get out of here and don't get caught up in their sights!_ " Valerie said before she banked right and Peter pushed the throttle. He kept listening to the radio. " _Tower, this is Valerie Elwyn! X-plane unit is coming back to base now! We got neuroi contacts incoming! Requesting assistance immediately! How copy?!_ "

" _This is Minna. We're sending witches to your location! Hang tight!_ " The wing commander said.

 _ **Peter -**_ _Just my luck... This is the last thing everybody expects... An early attack. They were supposed to hear that certain wave come in the afternoon. Well, not everything can be predicted if the other side changes tactics, I guess._

As Peter was flying back to the airbase, his radar snags a few contacts. "Shit! This is X-Ray Oh-One! I'm need assistance! I got two, no... I have four contacts on my tail!" Then he saw beams come past him. "Releasing countermeasures!" Pressing a button, he released anti-beam flares and he immediately banked left and turned, then banked right and pulled down his altitude. ' _If they know the Thach Weave, I must change the game, of course!_ '

 _ **Neo-Scandinavia Strikers Hangar...**_

Minna ran to her striker unit, the jet striker Me-270 before jumping in and letting her magic work through as the engine was started as she wore an ammunition belt for her MPi-KM-72 assault rifle and actually carried one now. Barkhorn got in the same striker unit and started it, before grabbing two MG 42's. "Going for the classic?" Minna asked.

"Of course. You did." Barkhorn said with a smirk.

Erica got in her Me-270 as well. As she noticed, the color of her strikers are different from Barkhorn and Minna, as hers was yellow. "I hope you're okay, little tweety." Erica muttered with a smile before she grabbed her MP40 SMG as her secondary and slung to her back, and grabbed her M1919A6 Browning MG. "Ha! My tweety and babies are ready."

"At least you're awake on the flight." Gertrude chuckled at her statement.

Francesca jumped in her SIAI-Marchetti SF.260 striker unit. Once she has magic flowing, she started her engines. Unlike the jet strikers, she's using a strong propeller type engine. "Yeah!" She then grabbed her secondary AMT Skipper .45 ACP Colt pistol, then holstered it before getting her prototype SOCIMI AR-831 assault rifle. "First of its kind, top of the line! Thank you, Franchi!"

Shirley ran to her striker unit and let the magic flow through her Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird (Fighter's Edition). She then equipped her Stoner 63 assault rifle, equipped with a drum mag instead of a clip. "Yeah! Ready, Fran?"

"Of course! You think I'd go without you?"

"Sorry about my treatment of you these past few days, but if it's about being in the air, I don't forget you."

"Good to know!"

As for Eila and Lynette, they got in P.1127 / Kestrel supersonic strikers:

Eila held her MG 42 and slung her PM-63 RAK (Reczny Automat Komandosow) SMG. "Lehistan just got better."

"Don't be so sure about that!" Lynette replied with a smirk. She held a Scoped Boys Anti Tank Rifle Mark II and examined her mag. "Mag is full. Check."

"You're just showing off a classic." Eila said before putting out her tongue.

"So? It'll blow a bigger hole than your SMG." Lynette grinned.

Perrine Clostermann then jumped in her striker variant of the Dassault Mirage G. Then she held her AAT-52 and slung it. She also equipped her MAC-50 9mm pistol. "Pieces of art need to be taken cared of." Then she started her striker unit. "Now let's make sure Peter gets back with a masterpiece."

"Eh?" Eila reacted. "Come on, Perrine."

"It is a GALLIAN product!" Perrine snapped.

" _ **Quiet down, Clostermann!**_ " Minna said as she looked forward. She knew every witch in the hangar was ready. "Strike Witches, we're taking off!" She sped forward first, followed by Barkhorn and Erica. Then Lynette and Eila went on next before Perrine Clostermann, Shirley, and Francesca. As soon as all of them were in the air and in a standard V formation... "Girls, we have two objectives. One is to make sure that our test pilot Peter Von Luck gets back in one piece, with or without the X-plane."

"Commander!" Perrine said in reaction.

"Something wrong?"

"It is an experimental aircraft and it's on its way to a full modification! Somehow, we gotta make sure it still flies or it could still be repaired if it's damaged."

"So will you be willing to escort the X-plane back to base?"

"Of course, commander! I'll join you once the plane lands. I'm requesting Bishop to come with me."

"Denied. You can go on the escort of the plane alone and join us later if it's over. Lynette is needed so we could take out the neuroi faster."

Perrine sighed. "It's better than nothing. Roger that!"

"Alright. As I was saying... The second objective is to eliminate all neuroi in our sector. We don't leave one retreating or they're considered scouts to report our location. Are the objectives clear?"

"Roger!"

Minna then looked forward and got her radio to hear Valerie's voice. " _This is Valerie Elwyn! Commander, you're on your way?_ "

"We are, Elwyn. Status?"

" _So far, I faced medium type neuroi. X-Ray Oh-One is being pursued by jet neuroi. You should see him soon._ " Valerie replied.

Then as Minna focused her vision past some clouds, she was able to see beams fired from ahead, and a supersonic X-plane coming toward them. "That's Peter now."

"And four are behind him." Barkhorn said, seeing Peter roll his plane and releasing countermmeasure flares.

" _This is X-Ray Oh One! I need assistance immediately!_ "

"We're coming for you!" Barkhorn shouted.

"Witches..." Minna said. "We've confirmed bogeys! We're engaging! Two witches for each jet! Let's go!"

"ROGER!" The others replied before they've done their job.

Shirley and Francesca pursued one of them closely behind the X-plane and fired at it, getting its attention before it sent beams. The both of them split to evade before it passed them. "Fran, stick to its left and fire from there."

"Ya got it!" Francesca replied before the two of them went for the neuroi. Soon, the two of them fired from both sides...

Perrine saw the scene and knew it should be her time, but another free jet neuroi is after it. "Bishop, give it a hole!" Perrine ordered before she sped and closed to the neuroi. Getting out of the way, Lynette fired a piercing round before the neuroi shrieked in pain. Perrine fired a burst while beams came at her as she evaded and blocked. "Resilient, are you?!" She sped towards the jet neuroi and gave it another burst of bullets while she strafed one side where the hole that was made should be at. "Lynette, keep supporting me to destroy this one! We're not letting out of our sight."

" _Roger!_ " Lynette responded through radio and eventually was seen shortening the distance. " _Perrine, you can damaging it while you're beside it!_ "

"Of course I can!" Perrine let another burst out before saw the core. "It's because I can get the core to be exposed!" She fired again and the core got hit. The jet neuroi spun out of control before it exploded into white flakes. "That's one neuroi down. Bishop, I better make sure the plane gets back. Rejoin with the others!"

" _Roger!_ "

" _We got one!_ " Francesca said.

Shirley looked around and saw another neuroi was also taken down by Perrine. "So she's done it." She used her earpiece. "Valerie, how are you holding up? "

" _With jets and medium types coming after me? I think I need a drinking buddy, niece-y!_ "

"It'll be sooner than you think. Fran, let's support Val! Commander?"

" _Granted!_ " Minna replied. " _Help her out!_ "

"Okay, Fran, let's go!"

Valerie used her Lasso and was preparing for throw when she pursued a neuroi medium type from behind. Beams came at her as she avoided them. "You're not gettin away from me, you bull!" She prepped her lasso before throwing it out. The strong lasso had a knot to be sure she's able to capture the enemy with it and her hands. Soon, the lasso grew bigger in size before it glowed yellow and surrounded the neuroi. The rope then attached itself from the middle and tightened before she gripped tighter and made a reverse thrust with her striker unit. "Sorry, but you're not gonna be saved!" She pulled the neuroi back before using one hand to control it into a revolution before she was able to make spinning revolutions. Then she saw another medium type neuroi coming in with beams blazing before she blocked them with her shield. "RESPECT IT IF I USE YOUR OWN TO KILL YOU!" She lowered the height of the revolutions before she was able to hit her revolving neuroi at the other neuroi thanks to the lasso. Because of the extensive damage she made to the first neuroi she rounded up, she smiled when the core was exposed. She equipped her revolver, put its hammer down before aiming at the core and firing. With her Spread Shot ability, she split the projectile into five parts before they spread to different parts of body with amplified damage. The core was also hit and it exploded into white flakes.

"VAL!" Shirley shouted while firing an automatic burst together with Francesca, damaging the other neuroi Valerie hit and easily exposing the core, then shattering it before a white flake explosion happens. Shirley then hovered beside Valerie. "You okay?"

Valerie nodded. "I am now. Thanks."

"Tch. I don't wanna leave teammates behind."

"Ain't for your aunt?"

"Nope."

" _All neuroi are confirmed destroyed._ " Minna announced. " _I repeat... All neuroi are confirmed to be destroyed._ "

Francesca sighed. "That was too easy, wasn't it?"

"I know." Valerie muttered. "Whatever they're planning, it must have been related to the Mirage G fighter."

" _Still, stay cautious at this point. There might be more that's not seen visually. All witches, return to base._ " Minna orders and most witches answered positively.

Francesca sighed. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'll be joining them." She said and flew to join the formation.

Shirley only looked at Valerie and offered her hand. "Val... You got some explaining to do. As much as I want to stay upset, I can't. I gotta know the whole truth."

Valerie looked at the hand Shirley used for offering her trust and her ears. "Alright." She took Shirley's hand. "Let's start from the beginning then." She said before leading Shirley back to the base...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 _ **Shirley -**_ _So how would you say it first?_

 _ **Valerie -**_ _I'll start from scratch... From the time I left. You see... I was dating a senator in secret. It was before you arrived that I had what I thought were the feelings I could express to him. But I was wrong. The whole time, he was just a cheater. He was seeing someone else. I was careful in seeing his own movements, and I even saw her with another woman. He never knew I was watching, and I had to end things with him. So I wrote a letter, including getting the documents for divorce. All he needed to do was sign it. I don't want to waste my voice and make it sore any longer. I decided, and he must do the same. But desperate in taking me back, just days after I moved to a ranch in Texas, the state where I originally belonged in, he visited me. He asked if I would still come home. I said no... And he got deranged. He even wanted to stab me. And so... I shot him. But after that, I knew that my life will never be the same again._

 _ **Shirley -**_ _You could have been condemned..._

 _ **Valerie -**_ _No. I'm not. It was the very reason I was actually given the right to live with an alias. You see... The senator's death resulted to the end of many problems after I discovered that he was working illegally with the Soviet Orussians. At least when I knew, I had the opportunity to really hide myself, cause I've done the Liberion government a big favor. They did something for me._

 _ **Shirley -**_ _So that was why you took Red-Hand Lasso as your alias._

 _ **Valerie -**_ _At least you know. After the senator's death, I re-married to a military man. He was in his 20's, actually. I know, I know. I looked like a cougar, but I had nothing else to do. Our love rather developed quickly. Months before he would be shipped out to Gallia where a big battle would be taking place, he told me a lot of stories about his brother participating in the war. So much has happened... They've seen the rougher sides of men... A soldier would experience so much trauma... Many would just go insane thanks to the war. You would just want to think of death, but I thought different. I thought I was supposed to save, if ever I wanted to join, because if ever, I would want to join to save a lot. Taking back allied countries is a bigger thing than just saving lives. It makes lives because one country is always unique to the lives born from it. That's why he was confident that Gallia can be taken back: Because everybody has a belief they can still see good colors from it, even after the enemy may leave. They believed... And most especially, he did. Then when he was shipped out, I started my own life. I changed. I wasn't into booze anymore. If I would be, it's only for occasions. I even got an orphanage opened up. You know what I wanted to always dream of in life?_

 _ **Shirley -**_ _Children. So that's the reason you got that orphanage up._

 _ **Valerie -**_ _It was just a little after that when I heard my new husband died in Gallia. I mourned, I buried the mourning, I moved on. I kept being the mother of orphans in that same orphanage, until that very fateful day. A 10 year old was missing from the orphanage and I looked for Tim, which was his name. I always knew he had a knack of sneaking out and looking at the nearby cornfield without anyone looking, and that's exactly where I began to look. The only problem: There was a road in between the orphanage and the cornfield._

"TIM!" Valerie shouted as she saw the 10 year old boy run to the road and crossed it without knowing a truck is passing by. Then she saw one of the workers. "Garry!" She called out to the worker before he saw her pick up the kid. The truck was horning, and the driver stepped on his brakes. With trust between her and the worker, she threw Tim forward while seeing a brown rabbit in a spiritual form, running towards Valerie. Tim was caught by the worker and that rabbit, in a strange way, disappeared near Valerie. Then she turned to the truck... And the world was blacked out.

 _ **Valerie -**_ _I blacked out. The only thing I thought that time, was that I had a destiny to die. I died. No. When I came to, it felt different, like I was metallic, or something._

Valerie stirred awake, she saw lights in the ceiling. Then she felt herself on somewhere soft. She moved her head, seeing she was in a hospital robe. ' _A hospital, huh?_ '

" _ **So you're awake.**_ "

 _ **Valerie -**_ _And when I saw him, I was in shock. He was the very same man I talked to before I got released from custody after the senator's death. He was the lawyer. But now he's beside me like he knows me. As he revealed, he was an agent. The League of Nations Intelligence Agency. But that's not the alarming part, although knowing they've given me that opportunity to change my name after doing them that favor in the matter of the dead senator now. The truth is... I never knew that after I was hit by the truck, I manifested my witch powers. That was why the brown rabbit was around often. It was then there at the very moment before I got run over. The whole time, I was seeing my familiar. With the opportunity to change my name, and my own powers that I manifested to be put to good use, I asked that join the military. I promised myself that if ever my husband dies believing there's a chance we could all live free, I would follow him._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

 _ **Hangar 5, Neo-Scandinavia Airbase, South Baltland... 1101 hours...**_

Shirley's eyes were wide and she looked down. "What..."

"Don't blame yourself for looking the other way." Valerie said, who was now in front of Shirley while puffing out smoke from her cigarette. "Like it or not, there's nothing you could have done to find out the truth unless they tell you themselves. If you never found out, you would still be angry. I don't want to blame you there either. It's life."

"No..." She shook her head and raised it, to see a crying Shirley. "I should blame myself for completely doubting you! My father told me to just forget about you."

"I suppose he would really do that. It's been years after all."

"And all I thought was that you were a coward."

"No. I stood up for myself, Charlotte. It's just what you need to do if it happens to you." Val said before she dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, not feeling it as she puffed her last breath of smoke. "So... How'd you get the strength to talk to me?"

"You'd find it weird." Shirley said before she wiped her own tears away with her hand. "Actually, Sanya told me to talk to you, because what's happening to me makes me an idiot."

Valerie winced at it. "Wait... An Orussian convinced you?" She smiled, then it turned into a chuckle, then a laugh. "Haha... I can't believe I just heard it! You actually got persuaded by an Orussian. And you tell others she's rather not into talking! Haha..."

"Yeah." Shirley uneasily laughed. "It's just... She's got quite the strong emotion for family. She doesn't want me to lose my way because she thinks it's very important."

"That's because it is, niece-y. At least you're learning a good trait from her." Valerie put a hand on Shirley's shoulder. "You'll do great, Charlotte." She tapped her shoulder before walking past her niece. "Now let's say we celebrate a little?"

"How?"

Val stopped walking and looked back to Shirley. "Anythin can work. You're seeing me at quite the condition, I'd say you make the call. Striker maintenance, maybe? It's about time we bonded." She winked at her, and this made Shirley smile.

"You read my mind. Count me in." Shirley said as she walked to Valerie and together, went for the striker unit hangar. For some minutes, they talked to each other about each unit. Then for most of the time, they helped each other as they inspected each unit and maintained their own. They were finally able to get along.

Peter was smiling as he was watching the two fix each other's striker units. "Calling that a celebration." He muttered with a smile before he left the hangar.

 _ **Peter -**_ _It's a good thing Valerie meant it when she said she'll fix things on her own. But I would later know that it's Shirley who encouraged it. Well, at least it's over. I never seen that kind of relationship that was finally restored. I heard from Shirley once that she's once mad at Valerie for being a coward and leave with another and not caring. At least at this point, with Valerie already fully reunited with Shirley, they'll have more time to spend for each other as family. I'd like that better than anything for the two of them._

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 _ **Peter -**_ _What?! It's not over yet? Oh... There's that thing on Saturday! Valerie and Shirley decided to go for a duel that morning! There they were, over our heads now._

Shirley opened her eyes as she knows she hovered with her striker unit, holding a paintball pistol while seeing Valerie with the same weapon. "So... What about best two out of three?"

"Now you're just pulling my legs, niece-y."

"Shut up." Shirley said with a smirk before she raised her pistol. "Ready? I can do this with my eyes closed!"

"Oh? You should know where those skills came from."

"Come on, you never even taught me anything!"

"Then allow me to educate you, dear Charlotte."

" _ **You can do it!**_ " Fran's voice rang out from below. The two saw the rest of the witches who would watch the duel. "Beat that bigger boobed lady!"

"Want another earthquake, or should I rip your body in half?" Valerie said with a smile. This scared the hell out of Francesca that even her skin crawled.

Shirley shook her head. "Let's just do it to prevent any witches to be torn up by a crazy aunt of mine. Let's go!" She sped forward.

"No chance in hell I'm weeping now!" She sped forward with her pistol up and saw her niece do the same thing.

Soon, two bunny-eared witches speeding at each other with paintball guns squeezed their triggers, unknown of who would win their own duel for fun... One thing was assured: They were 'family.'

* * *

 **By the way... "Boing Boing" is what's called for Shirley in terms of Francesca's reference for Shirley's E-Sized cups... ;) Letting you know... Valerie's size is F. Muhahaha :D :D**

 **The reference of 'Franchi' at what Francesca held with her weapon, is related to the actual family business of Luigi Franchi S.p.A. which until 1987 produced firearms.**

 **Answering a review!**

 **To Empty Promise: _Thanks for the heads-up... And as you could see, I had to give Peter a spotlight. Everybody has one especially if they still have a story. ;)_**

SEE?! I'm able to do myself a favor!

 **Valerie:** Good news then!

Ahh! Oh, it's you!

 **Valerie:** So you're the writer, huh? Why the heck did my darlin niece go through all that, huh?

Exactly. I'm the writer. I got the ideas.

 **Valerie:** I know. Which is why... (stomps foot to make the ground shake) ...I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR ASS IN HALF FOR MAKING HER CRY!

Oh... Not again... AHHH!

 **Valerie:** Get back here!

 ** _Join us next time for another chapter! Stay tuned. ;)_**

* * *

 **~ END OF CHAPTER ~**


	8. Memories Lost & Found (part 1)

**CHAPTER** **6**

" **Memories Lost & Found (part 1)"**

 _For a pessimist, you seem to be confident. Let me remind how we started. It all started with making a nation whole, and making sure there is progress and power in our midst. Now you want to just... You'll want to take it all away just to be united with the world? You're weak. You're nothing but a pawn... A being without purpose and only seeks to be controlled. But... I... I despise being controlled. I make the rules. I make my own destiny. And because of that... I'm cashing you out._

Ichiro put the letter down on the table of his office. He was at Brittannia in the middle of a deeper research for striker units. While seated, he put his elbows on the desk he's now behind of. ' _This is not how it's supposed to be..._ ' "Damn you... How the hell did you...?" But he was disturbed when the door was knocked on. "Come in." He said before he took the letter away and opened the main compartment of his desk and put the letter in, before closing it. At the same time, a man in a white scientist uniform came in. He was wearing glasses like Ichiro was and was almost bald. From the looks of it, he was a Karlslander. He then approached Ichiro. "Dr. Dietrich. It's good to see you."

"Of course. Likewise, Dr. Miyafuji. The creation of the new unit was a success. Well done."

"No... I don't think it would stay as my effort. You've participated well in this too. This will be for uniting the world itself against the future threats. If there is indeed a presence of the neuroi that will descend with hell upon us, something like X-Five-Two will make a balanced battle."

"Yes, that's well understood by the staff." Dietrich said before they heard celebration at the other door, including a bottle with its cork popped. "Everybody's enjoying themselves. This is indeed a revolutionary beginning."

"I agree. This is the beginning of a new age in Earth's defense." Miyafuji said, before he sighed. "But what about the Orussians? After World War II, they seem to be desperate. Do you think they'll find out something about this?"

"A good time will come if X-Five-Two would be used. It would be at a very dire time. With the world already in the process of making the best striker units." Dietrich sighed. "Unfortunately, it may fall easily in the wrong hands, especially if the unit's composition itself would be the thing to be talked about."

"How do you know?"

"Think about it: If one has knowledge of the magic and its flow to machines, possibilities are endless. We only have the type that could let us fly, but what about other functions?"

"We talked about it."

"Yes." He said before he equipped a silenced pistol out and aimed at Miyafuji. "You're too stubborn."

"What...?" But before he spoke anything else, he felt a sharp sting on his left chest. Then he looked down and saw his left chest show blood flow. He was shot. He glanced back again at Dietrich before he attempted to walk, but instead, lost strength and fell sideways to the floor, forcing his glasses to be taken off during the fall. ' _Wait... Is something making me weak?_ '

"Relax. Start execution." Dietrich said, who approached him and knelt beside the good doctor. While it happened, Ichiro heard people scream from outside the door, and somehow, all the screams went deadly silent. They were all killed silently. Then, he used his hand to focus Ichiro's head to Dietrich, now smiling. "There, there. It's going to be fine. I'm feeling your enjoyment rise each time there is a success to our work. No... This is purely... Mine."

"Doctor... Why?" Ichiro asked.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you before I kill you. Truth is... Your own weapon is useful. You may call it a tool of peace, but this mistake of yours, something to make other units obsolete will simply just cause it to be more useful. It will be the only thing to stand between oblivion or salvation. You told me that the unit itself can bring salvation."

"Don't be naive, damn you."

"I'm not. I have better uses for the unit. If you don't..."

"Screw you, Dietrich! I have good uses for the unit!"

"Do you? Do you wish to sell it to the highest bidder, or do you wish to sell it to whoever bids and has a wish of making the world a better place? Besides, my employer wants the unit, and he's pretty upset of you, refusing his offer. You've done so much for the Soviet Union and defected. Now... You're thinking you could get away just like that?"

"Wait... You're Bosconovitch's..."

"Exactly." Dietrich said before he stood up and aimed the pistol at Ichiro's head. "However... I work for the highest bidder. And unfortunately, you were cashed out. He provided you with the resources for the deep research on the X-Five-Two, and you simply refused to give ownership to him. If you have been wise in giving him ownership and gaining your own access to life in the highest seat, then you would have been the most powerful and influential man... Ichiro Miyafuji, an inventor with a dream to make the world a better place."

"THAT'S NOT... NOT HOW I ENVISIONED IT!"

"Oh really?! Tell me something, Doctor Miyafuji. How long have you looked at a mirror and reflect on what you've done? I'm going to just remind you how completely idiotic you are for going SO LONG and this is where you arrive. You throw something so important you'd just want to bring balance? THERE WILL NEVER BE, because whoever has the highest bid, although with a big gamble, can achieve greater. You don't understand, because you never experienced it. We thought you were that kind of person. But it seems it was never the case. Now... I bid you... Goodbye."

Ichiro widened his eyes, knowing his own current paralysis and weakness with the loss of his blood could be his end, or simply a bullet to his head. ' _Yoshika... Forgive me... I... I can't... I can't come home..._ ' And a small muzzle flash came from the silencer while a brief pain in the head was felt. Red and finally black was the color he last saw...

Yoshika made an eternal scream after Ichiro has been killed, waking her up in fear and letting her sit up and open her eyes in the hellish nightmare that she had experienced, now seeing the darkness of night inside her quarters. ' _No... No... Oto-san..._ ' She thought while sweating from her core. ' _Well... If I have to be suffering like this..._ ' She shook her head and got her legs to the floor and was still seated on the bed.

She stood up and looked around. It was just a normal room which has a bed, and a sink. "Hmph." She looked back towards her bed. "If this is how my night's going to be, I may as well explore." She then took off her nightgown and her undergarments are exposed. ' _I always had it in me to see what's around. So it's best I got nothing on me._ ' And she finally undid her bra and underpants as well. She stood straight, gently kicked away her clothes before she closed her eyes and opened them, revealing red eyes. "Magic Overload, Activate." She glowed blue at first, then it slowly turned read before red vertical lines, an inch in length, started to appear all over her body. Her familiar features have shown as well. And instead of letting her skin stay fair, it darkened, until her whole skin turned black as the night. Then, to finish it off, a black dress until thigh-length covered her body, knowing she was bare inside that dress. "Now let's see what's happening out there."

A guard was patrolling with just a pistol holstered on one of the battleships overlooking the travelling supercarrier, now located on its 2 O'Clock direction. But what the guard didn't know was a little black figure that was human in nature that had glided onto the flooring of the ship with no stepping sounds since she was barefooted. She jumped again, jumping from pole to pole and going through a height until she reached the top of a flagpole. Like no weight was pushing the pole down, Yoshika stood there, observing the wide expanse of the ocean. ' _The whole fleet is still travelling. It's been 2 weeks that I've been travelling like this. I guess that I can't do anything about it._ '

" _ **I thought you were faster than that.**_ " Yoshika turned to see Mio in her Overload form, while her skin was black and has blue vertical lines instead of red. "So... What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Eh?! I was just looking around to see what else is new." Yoshika lowered her head in shame. ' _Knowing I just can't use my Overload status like that._ ' "I'm sorry, Sakamoto-san. It's just... It's been two weeks of moving water, and that's it. I know you I have duties, but I really find it rather like the first time we traveled together!"

"Huh? Aren't you always used to the seas?"

"Yes, but..."

Mio examined Yoshika. From the looks of it, and of what Yoshika said, it seems there's a little change in anticipation to her arrival in Baltland. Sakamoto then remembered that she was once talking to Ursula and... Sakamoto gasped from it. ' _Could it be about...?_ ' Then she narrowed her eyes at Yoshika, now annoyed. "You're not thinking about getting there quickly just because of Ursula's boyfriend, are you?"

Yoshika then blushed. "Huh? No! Of course not!"

"I know a lie when I see one."

And the younger Fusoan was getting unsettled with the conversation. "Eh... Sakamoto-san."

"Not another word about it." Mio smirked before approaching Yoshika with a little blush. "Does this serve as a little solution?" Suddenly, she neared her face and their lips got in contact again. It took a few seconds of Mio's kissing before she gently pulled away. "We'll continue this peacefully in your quarters." And Yoshika smiled at this.

 _ **The next morning... Currently past Australis...**_

 _ **Ursula -**_ _It's like any other morning again. I know_ _some time passed_ _since we've been in here for quite a month or so._ _It's somehow enjoyable. Even if it is indeed a longer journey than expected. After all, we're travelling by sea. Can't argue with it since the Vasquez duo are travelling with us. I was on my way to Miyafuji's quarters that time. I couldn't find Sakamoto for some reason._

The blonde Karlslander had finally seen Miyafuji's door. ' _There's Miyafuji's quarters_ _now. I wonder if she's still asleep._ ' She then was in front of the door, then knocked. "Miyafuji, breakfast is ready, you know. You could have gotten there earlier for your own cooking. You okay?" Then she turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. Peeking her head in, she looked around and... "Eh?!" She was seeing a naked Mio yawning while sitting up on the bed, at first not aware that Ursula was there watching her. Then Sakamoto looked at Ursula. "Eh, Major?"

"Good Morning, Hartmann."

"Good... Morning." Ursula said with a gulp in between her words before seeing a blanket appearing to have someone or something under it. "Uh... Major, did you...?"

"Yes we did. She had another nightmare and she needed the heat from me again."

"I see. It's like last time."

Yoshika stirred and took out her blanket cover then stood up seeing Ursula at the door. "Ohayo, Ursula-chan!" And she noticed her blush, which made Yoshika think, other than being aware she was naked. "Ah, sorry. I needed to do that last night with the major." She glanced at Mio. "Sakamoto-san?"

"Yes?" Mio replied.

"Can we stay for a few minutes kissing just before we go?"

"I guess there's no harm in it." Mio then neared her face and their lips got in contact. And sooner than expected, Yoshika kissed back. She even held her body close to her partner by pulling her back towards her lover's chest. They gently pulled away and Mio made a suggestion. "You can watch if you like."

Ursula shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna screw my innocence. Just get to the messhall when you're ready. Okay?"

"Of course." Then Mio smirked at her. "Or maybe you'd reconsider and let your flower bloom up!"

"Uggh... Shut up..." Ursula muttered before she pulled her head back out and closed the door, then heading to the messhall. ' _Oh, Mein Gott. The two of them are gonna tire each other out with their sexual routines._ '

 _ **Torafuji II messhall...**_

"I mean, look at the bright side!" Jean said, who was talking to her brother Reynaldo while they're both seated at a table eating bread. "Europe hasn't gotten younger."

"It doesn't count that it stays in its current age. Land either is appreciated or depreciated depending on the condition and atmosphere of the ground. I'd say if there are war-torn environments in Europe, it would grow up faster and consume so much energy it would dry out." Reynaldo said before taking another bite off his bread. "Kung lilipat man ako sa Europa, sana yung lugar na marami ang damo. (If I'd move to Europe, I prefer a grassy place.) At least by that choice, I would have known to live at such place where life exists."

"Tch. You're a nature guy. Of course you'd feel that way. You watch way too many nature shows."

"What can I say? I wanna be knowledgeable of wildlife?" Reynaldo said like he's still unsure.

Jean treated this as awkward and lowered her head with it. ' _He's a man with too many ambitions. Big brother._ '

"Guten Morgen! (Good Morning!)" Ursula walked in while waving to the siblings and walking to them. "I hope the two of you aren't bored. It's been two weeks, but it seems everyone's getting settled in easily."

"Huh? Us? Getting settled in easily? Nonsense." Jean chuckled.

"The two of us should be always ready." Reynaldo said confidently. "We don't even stay up THAT late just to watch the horizon."

"Then you two have a friendly face with the Fusojins after all." Ursula said before she sat down beside Jean. "I mean... The Fusojin empire once took over your country, right?"

"There's no need to completely put the hat on them, Ms. Hartmann." Reynaldo replied about the matter. "We were already influenced by many countries, but most of it came from the Hispanian kingdom from long ago. Maybe we'd blame them for so many things that changed our culture completely, but the Fusojins... Wow... They're rather demanding things."

"For example?"

"They ordered some of our theaters to be shut down, so we did. And it was replaced by live acts."

"Boring."

" _ **It's too bad Sakamoto didn't hear that.**_ " Ursula and the siblings turned to an indigo jacketed man with a black derby hat. He took off the hat and revealed his short black hair and brown eyes. From his speech, he was a Liberion. "Hey, Ursula."

"Tyler?" Ursula raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... Would you believe me if I told you my brother sent me?"

"Of course he did. Come join us."

"Don't mind if I do." Tyler replied before he walked there and sat beside Ursula. "How are you?"

"If you're asking about conditions of my work, it's doing great. Knowing Bruruil has been renamed Neue Karlsland due to the country now being occupied mostly by Karlslander citizens, with me doing research there, I'm totally fine."

"Gosh. That's whack."

"You think I'm boring?"

And Tyler cleared his throat and uttered a word from it. "...Mood Killer..."

"Bastard." Ursula punched Tyler at his forearm with a chuckle. "It's nice to see you here. But why didn't you show up while we got on board? How long were you here?"

"Well... I was on the carrier almost the whole time. Besides... I once served in the navy, then the army before I got in the agency. I got a good grip of responsibilities before and I thought I'd help out while you aren't here yet."

"Wow... An agent AND a hard worker. So that's why you weren't noticeable."

"Well, I enjoy working as a muscle here."

"And now you're gonna be acting as an agent again?"

"I wasn't acting as a sailor, Ursula."

"Oh cut the crap. You just didn't like me to see you."

"Nope."

"You're just feeling guilty, okay? Don't deny that, Tyler." Ursula said with a glare. "I like to extend my sympathies, but I'm not in the mood for accepting your guilt."

"I don't mind at all then." Tyler replied before he stopped staying anything else. "Hm?" He closed his eyes before a pair of red fox ears came out from his head.

Jean was concerned. "What's going on?"

"A witch, huh?" Reynaldo muttered.

Tyler then opened his eyes before his ears retracted. "Looks like confessing my guilt would have to wait." He stood up. "From what I hear, there's a commotion from the runway. And from the words I made out, there's a human that's floating on water. It's a girl from what I hear. I'm checking it out. Wanna come?"

Ursula glanced from Tyler to the Pinasian siblings. "You two should come." She said before the two siblings nodded at each other before they stood up. Ursula knew they're coming and she followed suit. They all followed Tyler. "It better be good, Tyler."

"Would I lie?" Tyler smirked at them...

 _ **Torafuji carrier runway...**_

A sailor amongst the other spectating sailors came up front to see the red haired witch, with her back against the water and her body facing up. "Think fast, guys!" The sailor said before he grabbed a strong rope, tied it to his waist, then got the other end to be tied up to one of the supporting columns for the tower of the supercarrier. He then ran until he reached the edge and jumped. The other men were shocked, but then had an idea of what he's thinking when they saw the rope. The sailor dove in to the water and eventually swam to the red haired girl, which from the looks of it, has C-sized cups. He shook the idea off him and finally got to hold the girl tight.

About a minute later, Tyler ran to the runway, finally seeing one of the sailors hoisted up with what or who he held as a red haired girl, now with a wet set of clothes. He slowed down, knowing he had Ursula and the Vasquez behind him and just went to see the gathering of sailors now. "Hey, give some space!" Tyler demanded before seeing the sailors spread out. Then he saw a sailor checking the red-haired girl's pulse. He was the same sailor who hauled her in. "Aren't you a petty officer?"

"Hai."

"You're crazy for doing that while the carrier is moving. Other than that, nice work." Tyler smiled before he kneeled to examine the girl. He noticed she was wearing a civilian clothing, but it's also good for a flying witch, as he first predicted. He also looked at the scarf around her neck, which isn't threatening her since it's loose. Then he noticed that she was wearing something metallic. ' _Good. I could sure want to know her name._ ' He grabbed the necklace attached to the dogtags and gently pulled them out while lifting the girl's head and setting it down afterwards. But to his shock, the dogtags were cut off. And as he held it, it was warm. "Son of a bitch."

"What's wrong?" Ursula asked.

Tyler looked at her. "Ursula, check this out." He lifted up the dogtags and Ursula took them. "What do you think of it? Hold it." And he saw her hold the dogtags where the messy cut was. "Well?"

"It's warm... It's like it was cut off by a laser, or a beam."

"Exactly."

"What does it mean?"

"Besides taking out her identity, I have no idea." Tyler said before he heard a cough. He then looked the at the rescued girl, and she was seen coughing out water. She did it a few times more before she suddenly jerked and sat up. "Whoa, whoa! Easy there...!" He said while he patted her back, getting some water out.

The girl coughed once more and breathed heavily at first, then she's calmed herself down. She shook her head and opened her eyes, sensing herself cold and wet. While knowing she sat, she raised her head. Her vision was a little blurred, but then it cleared up. She looked around, seeing sailors, a blonde girl with glasses, two other asians she doesn't know, and nearby a man with a black derby hat. "W-Where... Damn... Where am I?"

"Name's Tyler, by the way." Tyler replied. "Right now, in this beautiful morning, you're on the runway of the Torafuji II, one of Fuso's greatest supercarriers. You're obviously Liberion, but... How the hell did you end up here?"

"Umm... I don't know... I... Am I... Did I just get rescued from the water there? The sea, huh?"

"Good. At least you're getting the hang of it."

"Thanks, but... A Fusojin supercarrier?"

"Of course. Well... It's a good thing we found you like this. Can't remember anything?"

The girl tried to remember the most recent memory, but she doesn't have it. She shook her head. "I don't know."

" _ **What is going on?!**_ " Mio said from afar and was running with Miyafuji behind her.

Then the girl looked at the two figures at a distance. She recognized the face of the eyepatched Fusoan naval uniformed woman running towards her. "Sakamoto?" Then she looked at the younger Fusoan brunette. "M-Miyafuji?!"

Ursula gasped. "You know them?!" And the red-haired girl looked at the Karlslander. "What's your name?"

The girl winced at it. "M-my name? My name is..." And she came up with a blank in her hand. She focused a little more before she gasped and in just a split second, images of fragmented memories came to her and suddenly, her head aches. "Gaahh... Damn... My head... AHH!" She clutched her head, not able to bear with the pain and was forced to lie down, hoping it would go away.

Mio arrived to see the girl with the back against the floor with her head held tightly. Then the major looked at Tyler. "Wait, who are you?" Then she winced at the revelation. "You're not Kelvin's brother, are you?"

Tyler uneasily laughed. "Surprise."

"Hmph. You have explaining to do later on. Right now, what's happening?"

"Ursula asked her name, and this girl just gets a damn headache."

Mio sighed. "From the looks of it, it's either an extreme traumatic disorder, or amnesia."

Tyler was surprised at the theory. "Well that would explain it."

"Still..." Mio gasped in shock before she put her hand on her Reppumaru. "LOOK OUT!" She pushed Tyler out of the way before Mio defended herself from a blade from that same girl before getting into a defensive stance. She then saw the girl stand up and glared at the Fusojin. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The girl held a blade which has hints of red and black. Her scarf was not there, and Mio already knows what the connection is: The scarf turned into the very blade she's holding now. "I don't know WHO THE FUCK IS MESSING WITH MY HEAD! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

"Don't force it on me, girl!" Mio said but the girl didn't listen as she charged. "So be it!" Mio muttered before seeing the girl raise her blade and was blocked by Mio before she parried. Soon, a fresh combo came from the major before the girl did a low kick and the other jumped before raising the sword and slashed downward, only to be blocked by the girl. Then Mio pushed as equally as the girl did. "Don't do this! You're suffering from memory loss!"

"SHUT UP!" The girl said before she pushed off Mio. Then a picture of a duel between herself and the same woman flashed in her mind. She held her head briefly before she shook her head. ' _No... It just can't be._ ' "Surprise, bitch. You're getting into my head already."

Mio was in her defensive stance. "What the hell are you doing?! We're not even attacking you!"

"Oh, I know that." Then the girl's eyes were covered by goggles, but to everyone's surprise, it had the skin of a neuroi hide. "And if you mess with me..." Soon, the girl's body was enveloped in the hide of a neuroi. "...you'll just die. I don't care who you are. You're not Mio Sakamoto!"

This surprised Mio. "How do you know my name?!"

"Your face and identity won't matter if I don't know who I am, so SHUT UP AND DIE."

Mio then lowered Reppumaru and glared at the girl. "No. I'm not fighting you. Not this way."

"SAKAMOTO-SAN!" Yoshika shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She attempted to run, but Sakamoto raised a hand as a signal to stop. Yoshika had no choice but obey. "Are you insane?"

Sakamotodidn't answer and kept her eyes on the girl with the neuroi armor. "Don't make it hard as it is now. You just revealed you're half neuroi. But if you truly know me, then you wouldn't hurt me. If you resented me, you would have killed me sooner."

"Shut up." The girl replied but Mio kept going.

"You lost your memory. You don't remember your name."

"And I don't because of you getting INTO MY HEAD!"

"How do you know I am? Damn it, even if you don't know, you'd find another way than just do this!"

"There's no other logical way!"

"THEN LET YOUR DAMN HEART SPEAK FOR YOU!"

"SHUT... UP!" The hybrid said before she zipped forward.

Mio winced and let go of her sword before the world slowed down. ' _No. I'm stained with blood, but I'm never stupid. I'll gamble on it._ '

Tyler ran while his familiar features popped up and jumped before being engulfed with flames and initiated a kick. " _ **PHOENIX KICK!**_ " And he made a strong red flamed kick before he made a lethal hit to her face. This caught the hybrid girl off-guard and even dropped her blade. The girl crashed back to the floor while her neuroi armor quickly disintegrates while slipping back unconscious.

Mio sighed in relief. "Damn."

Tyler breathed heavily before he stood up straight and letting his familiar features retract. "You took out half my juice just to do that." Then when he saw armed sailors holding some pistols and aimed at the knocked out girl... "Stand down. She's harmless for now." He then approached the girl.

Yoshika quickly ran to Sakamoto and hugged her. "Sakamoto-san! What was that?! You were crazy!"

But Mio only remembered an image flashed once in her mind. ' _I remember a duel between myself and the same girl... I was wearing an eyepatch pattered white and light blue. It was a symbol of peace... But black and gold symbolizes honor even through war, and they're the colors of my eyepatch now. Did the difference mean something?_ ' Then she glanced at the unconscious girl, now being examined by the Liberion agent. ' _Those memories... I don't have those memories. Then again, I never lost any since I never dueled her before._ ' Mio looked down to Yoshika, still crying. "Now, now. It's alright." And she glanced back at the unconscious girl, now slowly being lifted up by the agent. "I'll be fine. I'll definitely be fine."

Time passed as Tyler was looking at the door to the clinic with his back against the wall. It was two hours after the incident happened and he was still deep in thought. ' _Who the hell is she? I accepted she was rescued. That's a fact. Then I accepted she even remembered MIo and Yoshika's name... But she can't remember hers? What the hell is going on?_ '

" _ **Tyler?**_ " He looked at his left and saw Ursula walk to him. "How is she?"

Tyler shook his head and chuckled as he looked at the door. "Besides having a bloodied nose which I wanna leave for her to get the message, and the fact that she's tied tight to the chair in the middle of the room with handcuffs and a couple of chains, she's doing absolutely great."

"Tyler?!"

"What?"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TIE HER UP! AND WITH CHAINS?! THAT'S CRUEL OF YOU!"

"What would you have me do anyway? With her memory loss, she could exhibit violence and you know it. If that's the case, I already knew that she took a damn nasty hit. And with that... I had to make sure safety's the first thing prioritized to preven others getting hurt."

"Screw you."

"You just hate me." Tyler said and glared at her. "Look, I don't blame you. Just make sure it isn't personal. It's how I deal with a crazed lunatic."

"Crazed lunatic?! What are you telling me?! She's still an innocent..."

"...neuroi hybrid? True."

"Still... Look at her! She lost her memories... She doesn't know who she is. And you go telling me she needs to be restrained like an animal?! You're not God or someone with higher rank..."

" _ **...unless the order came from me.**_ " Mio came in walking with Yoshika behind her. "Ursula, it was me who ordered her tied like a prisoner."

Ursula frowned but also glared at the major. "Major..."

"Not another word from you, Hartmann." Sakamoto suddenly said making Ursula wince. "Just look at how she acted! She would rather attack and not accept her memories are gone! She treats us all like ghosts, especially when she remembers names including mine and Miyafuji's." Then she neared her face to Ursula with a glare of her own. "I'm not about to stand and see others hurt. You've heard it first from Fray. So how would you feel if you see your own boyfriend killed after this girl's rage and cold blooded nature, with no mercy in her heart at all?"

"M-Major?!" Ursula said with fear in started to cry and step back. "She wouldn't!"

"And she didn't do that because we stopped her sooner, Ursula! The scenario could apply to everyone on that ship who would have wanted their loved ones see them all alive. AND THAT, INCLUDES YOURSELF!" Mio shouted and it stopped Ursula from sobbing and just looked at the major who somehow has a solid point. "I'm sure you're starting to see the point."

"Sakamoto-san..." Yoshika spoke out of the blue. "Please... That's enough."

Mio only glanced at Yoshika for a while before at Ursula who started to just walk away and stayed silent. "Wait... I'm sorry!" But Ursula was already distant and couldn't hear Mio. Even if she heard it, she may just have been shutting Mio out thanks to how she was treated. "Damn..." Mio muttered.

"Don't blame yourself." Tyler said. "I don't blame her for being concerned. Besides... She's right about having a humanitarian sort of a way to treat prisoners. But as you said..."

"The neuroi are different." Mio interrupted. "She, however, is unique from all the neuroi, even as a hybrid. She showed emotion, power, and at the same time, her finesse. She fought valiantly and with effort."

"Then what made you drop the sword after all that?"

"I did it because I saw a fragment of something... Something like a memory."

This got Tyler interested. "And?"

Mio focused her eyes on Tyler to signal she's not lying. "I saw an image when I battled this girl. It was another time, and I think from the way I remembered, it was a swordfight like what you saw. That time, I was wearing a white patch with a light-blue line, symbolizing peace. It was a different 'Me' and it made sense in comparison to the person I am now. There is part of a truth I know because I've seen it myself, Tyler. This is the new subject now. Who is she? And where did she come from?"

Tyler smiled. "Wanna ask her?"

"I want to try, Tyler." Mio said before she glanced at Yoshika. "Miyafuji, do you want to come in?"

Yoshika nodded. "Of course I do, major. I have to protect you this time."

He then gestured his hand toward the door. "After you then." Mio nodded before she went to the door, with Yoshika behind her. Slowly, Mio went for the doorknob then touched it, and turned it. She gently pushed the door open and saw the medical room itself. The room had first aid supplies, and equipment and supplies for serious injuries. But the two beds in the room were cleared out when the middle of the room had a steel chair, where the girl was seated. There were handcuffs on the left and right hands while on the arm-rests. Chains were tied near her elbows. Then, more chains had her chest and back tied up to the back-rest of the chair. Altogether, Mio was seeing a girl fully restrained against her will.

Tyler closed the door and looked at the girl, who was already awake and patient as she eyed him. "Slept well?"

"Hmph." The girl snorted. "For someone who gave me a bloody nose, yeah." She answered sarcastically. She then saw Tyler hold up multiple layers of tissue and stepped forward. "Would you be scared if I got out of here?"

He only answered as he wiped her nose from the bleeding with the tissue he has. "Even without the chains and the handcuffs, I wouldn't be. Actually, if you were aggressive, I would have killed you."

After seeing he was done, she made her say with a question. "Then why didn't you?"

"It's because you could be a harmless flower, which I believe all the more. Besides... Since you lost your memories, you didn't know where to begin with. I can't blame you for attacking anyway."

The girl already knew he was trying to get her trust. ' _But he should be careful when he deals with me._ ' "Let's say it's true. How would you help?"

"We all would." Tyler replied before looking at Mio and nodded. ' _I hope she takes it easy._ '

Mio then approached the girl. "From the looks of your age, you're 17 or 18 years old. Are you sure you don't remember everything? I seem to doubt that since you remember my name."

The girl looked away. "Honestly, everything is just a blur to me."

"Then tell me something: If you know your basic history, would you answer my questions relating to them?"

And the girl looked at Mio. ' _Hey... She's getting somewhere!_ ' "Alright... hit me." She said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Short... But definitely worth it! ;) Yes... For some, you'd know her. I saw an author copy a sword. Well I made a move similiar to just that! Wanna give me a PM or a review about it? Go ahead and try guessing!**

 **And my OC List is updated AGAIN! ;)**

 **\- TYLER FRAY -**

Birthday: January 26 (Currently 25 in 1967)

Height: 6 feet flat

Hair: Black

Eye color: Brown

Skin: Fair complexion

Body Shape: Abs visible and muscled on thighs and legs

Rank: Unknown

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: U.S. Special Forces 22nd Division, League Intelligence

Familiar: Red Fox

Intrinsic Ability: **Phoenix Action** (Different types: **Phoenix Kick** , **Phoenix Punch** , **Phoenix Rage** \- Probably the most dangerous but powerful Phoenix Action as it increases attack, defense and speed for a good 15 seconds), **Energy Adaptation**

Notable clothing: Black Derby hat, Indigo colored jacket

 **Stay freakin tuned to the next chapter! :))**


	9. Memories Lost & Found (part 2)

**CHAPTER 7**

" **Memories Lost & Found (part 2)"**

 _ **Major X -**_ _Everything about me is somehow blurred... But everybody has a story. I only remember two things from my memories. I was called the Fire Maiden for some reason. At first, it didn't make sense, but then things cleared up a little, but my name was still an issue. The second was that I was part of the 370_ _th_ _Fighter Group, as a witch. At least I know I'm a witch even before I got here. Well, THAT, and I got a bit of a problem... It's how I remember my basic history..._

 _ **Torafuji II...**_

The red-haired Liberion girl was still tied to the chair with handcuffs and chains, in the middle of the medical room with Mio, Tyler and Yoshika watching her, as she started to elaborate her knowledge of what she knows as important points in history. "Well... I do remember very much that the neuroi have started to show themselves in the 1900s. Then, there's the Fuso Sea Incident in 1937 when the neuroi started to show much more since they neurified planes."

Mio winced at this. ' _Wait... 1937?_ ' And she let the girl continue.

"Then the neuroi started to make a real appearance as Karlsland and Ostmark were being hit really bad. Months later, both countries fell, with Ostmark as the first in one month. That was in 1939. The neuroi started a war, and we fought back..." She kept explaining more pieces of history that she knows, until... "September 1944, as I freshly remember, if I'm right... My unit that time was none other than the 501st." This made Yoshika and Mio gasp in surprise. How could that be possible? "That's why I'm able to get your name right, Major Sakamoto. Together, we were able to take down that Warlock, the same one that took down most neuroi during the Gallian re-capture operation. Well... I also know before that when Yoshika tried to understand a lone witch mimic neuroi that was trying to communicate, the other witches aware, tried to shoot it. I was one of the witches that time, but it was the very same day I revealed I was a hybrid, which at first... I never knew. They knew. I knew. The unit feared me, at least most of it. It was that day before the Warlock came, that you all started to adjust and accept me for who I am. I had to know more about myself, and I left after the JFW was disbanded, seeing Gallia didn't need any further protection at the nearby areas. They believed I'm dead. Well... I got right back at them in their shock, as a witch, and a neuroi. I'm a hybrid. And from then... I started being the witch and neuroi for humanity."

Mio was only able to stare, and finally looked away. So much information that this girl had been sharing only proves one other theory that she had. Crazy as it may be, she needed to show something else. Then she looked at Tyler. "Do you have the dogtags?"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Tyler said before putting his hand out and opening it to reveal the dogtags with it mostly cut up. He handed it over to Mio and saw her show the dogtags to the girl.

Sakamoto had shown the damaged dogtags. "You had these. At first, it should be believable for you to have an identity. Seeing that you don't have an idea to what your name is, do you remember your dogtags at this condition?"

The girl closed her eyes to concentrate on the broken memories. So much information that she lost can slowly be retrieved. Then she opened her eyes. "I remember they're the very dogtags I used while I fought. Wait... Why are they cut up and burned like that?"

Tyler then moved beside Mio and looked at the girl. "Just when we found you, these tags were warm. And when we examined it, yeah, as you say... They're cut up but it was an improper cut. Meaning, someone was desperate enough to shoot or cut up these dogtags. It was a plan for you either lose your memories in the process, or something to really erase who you are on purpose."

The girl sighed with disappointment in her voice. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Honestly, we're as dumb as you are. Still don't have any luck with your name?" And his question was answered by her shaking head for a negative answer.

"Please... Please help me out." The girl said. "I never asked... But was my lecture on history right?"

Mio looked at Tyler. ' _How do I tell her?_ ' She blinked once to signal him, and he shrugged in response. This irritated her and she rolled her eyes. ' _I guess it's up to me._ ' She glanced back to the girl. "Perhaps I should tell you the year you're in right now." And the girl nodded before Mio spoke up. "1967. Today's the 28th of April."

"What the f...?" She was about to curse and just stopped. ' _Wait... Did I hear that right?_ ' "1967?"

"Yes."

"That's... That's impossible! I lived during the 40's! The neuroi were still attacking!"

"Exactly. It confused the two of us too."

"Based on your history..." Tyler added. "...the neuroi have appeared the first time during the 1900s. Here... A small presence of the neuroi was detected during 1939, but was never taken into much attention because the world was in a war. You see... The neuroi weren't much for us then and stayed away from our affairs. Unlike your version of dates... The Fuso Sea Incident, instead of 1937, it happened here starting 1952. That same year, was when Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji also made the modern modification of the striker unit. So a fresh deployment was made about 4 months later when the neuroi started at the seas of Fuso against their witches."

The girl slowly took this in while nodding her head each time. ' _So much has happened here. Countries were fighting each other during the 40's? Aggh... I'll ask later. I got more important things to think about._ ' "Okay, say I choose to believe you. What's the situation of the neuroi right now?"

"They lost Gallia to us. We liberated it successfully." Mio said.

"So it's gone parallel to my events too..." She muttered. "Then there's no need to force things. The last thing I remember was crashing into the sea, badly hurt, I guess. Someone shouted for my name while I crashed into the water. Everything was blurred. I thought I knew witches besides the 501st, but there was another one. She's got the same hair as I do. And from what I feel... She's close to me like a sister."

"Perhaps she is?"

"Everything's scrambled. I can tell you that, Mio."

"You're to call me Major Sakamoto. Know your place."

"I do... Because I was a major when I crashed into the sea without recalling another thing out of my badly beaten body!" She replied. "So like it or not, I want to be leveled with you. My memories are jumbled up, and I still can't remember my name. Alright?"

"I said know your place."

"That's enough." Tyler stopped Mio and she glanced at him.

"Who do you think you are?" The Fusojin major asked with a glare.

"You just disregarded you two are of equal rank."

"So you believe her?"

"What other choice do we have but believe her at this time? Look... We don't have any other leads during her time of appearing here, so chill the FUCK out, will you?"

"Hmph." Mio snorted. "You're lucky as an agent for intelligence, you could be listened to. But if it were another person, I'd smack and gut the stomach of that same person." After she said it, Tyler made a little gulp. "Handle this for me then." She turned for the door where Yoshika was and opened it. "And remember: She gets cut loose, I'll make sure you get the full punishment you deserve, even as an agent." She said with irritation before she went out with Yoshika and slammed the door close behind her.

Tyler looked at the girl in question. "Sheesh... What's her problem?" He muttered.

"Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika called out while walking behind Mio.

"Not now, Miyafuji. If you follow me, just avoid the subject about the interrogation. I don't want to talk about it." She replied before she stayed silent. ' _What is her intention? She tells us that she was from the period of the second world war, and still remembers a few events. It might make sense she doesn't remember her name, but I don't think it makes sense her instincts are what guide her to fight against me with a blade. She was quite capable of doing so. She can defend herself. What does she use? Instinct?_ '

"How do you want to remember your name and who you really are?" Tyler asked sensibly to the girl and she looked up to him.

"Why are you asking me that?" The girl replied before looking away. "Of course I don't have any idea."

"I know. But the first thing that should come from your mind is anything instinctive, Major X."

"Major X?"

"Since I can't call you by the name I really don't know right now, I'd rather give you one."

"And it's a nice name." She sarcastically replied. "Really."

"Look... Go along with me."

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

"From the time I saw you fight against her, you badly wanted your memories back. You know inside you, you have that instinct to survive because it's what you've done with the rest of the 501st you still know during the 40's. I'm helping you because I want you to really see the comparisons. You can recall by the actions you take."

"For example?"

"You could hijack a striker unit and fly one for yourself to feel the wind again. If you flew once, you can fly again."

"Why would I hijack a striker unit? What are you planning?"

Tyler felt the tension and neared his face to hers before he whispered. "Listen here. It's not an option to be ungrateful. I'm already going against Sakamoto here. And I'm doing this because it's not just a gamble but a damn right belief I'm following. Now... Get your familiar exposed, will you?"

"My familiar?"

"Just do it, will ya?" He ordered before she concentrated as feathers forming an ear came out from her head. "An eagle's sign... And golden, huh? That's nice."

"Don't amuse yourself and get any funny ideas."

"I got those ideas to remain ideas, love."

"You're not Brittannian. Plus, you can't flirt me."

"Oh? You engaged with someone? You dating?"

This made X blush. "Well..."

"And from the looks of it... You're a bi."

"What?! How'd you...?"

"You're not into guys at all. You see them as quite the chess pieces, but you treat women important. I can't blame you there." He said before getting a distance and finally standing up straight. "I mean, you did fight with women after all."

"Are you psychic or something?"

"I took psych evaluations and I've studied people and their psychology too. Like it or not, almost every agent where I came from has done that. Thing that gave you away with what I said was how you look away from me often."

"Alright. I'm impressed. Happy?"

"Not quite. Cause I want you to follow my plan." Tyler then glanced around and eventually saw an oxygen tank and a propane tank. "And officially, I got one." He smiled, and she was curious of it...

Ursula was in her quarters while on the bed. Her glasses were beside her. Her eyes were dry from tears. As she looked up to the lifeless color of the ceiling of her quarters, she only thought more of the chains that Mio and Tyler said were around that girl. ' _How the hell did he allow her to do this? I know her innocence, alright? If you can't see it, then you're not taking time to understand her._ ' Some knocking on the door disturbed her. "Leave me alone."

" _It's Jean. You alright?_ "

"Not now."

" _You're just dramatic, again. I'm coming in._ "

"I said I'm..." Ursula stopped when the door was opened and Jean Vasquez got in the room. Ursula sat up on her bed as she saw the door was close. "I said I'm fine, okay?"

"You're not if you're just gonna hide stuff. Look... I saw that scene too. Whatever you and the major discuss, it would be coming out eventually."

"Hah... Good point. So you're here about that?"

"Well, I'm here for that, and I'm here on the request of Mio. She had other duties."

"Shit. Sie kann es zu schieben. (She can shove it.)"

"Well... Ich bin sicher, sie werden enttäuscht, das zu hören. (I am sure she will be disappointed to hear that.)"

"You speak Karlslandish?"

"I learned it while I was in Liberion. Let me remind you that I went through language school while I was there and I aim to be multilingual in Europe. I know that, and I got a good grip with Hispanian too."

"Look... Is there any point to this?"

"Point is, she's letting you know she apologizes for making you see her point. You got a different view and she didn't mean to force it on you."

"Damn right."

"Look... If you're ready, just talk to her."

"IF I am, I'll get to her. Now get out."

Jean chuckled. "You know... You'll be disappointed. Once I tell Erica what you're showing me now..."

"You won't dare." Ursula said while she glared at Jean. "Look... I want to save myself from getting some sort of scolding from my sister."

"She would want to tell you to listen to Sakamoto."

"I know..."

"Look, Ursula. She's making sure our safety's the priority especially when we've seen a hostile instead of a friendly. She's unpredictable, okay? That girl's a dangerous one."

"Tch. Sure she is."

Mio was standing on the runway of the Torafuji II while breathing in and out calmly as she heard the seas. She then raised her eyepatch, and had opened up her Magic Eye... The very basic power she has for identifying targets. She searches around as her vision lets her see different organisms including those inside the tower and underneath that very runway she stood on. ' _It all started from Fumika-sensei..._ ' Then she glanced over at Yoshika who's happily using a brush as she ran on the long runway making it shiny. ' _I was once like Yoshika... Not much dependable... But it was proven wrong with time with the eye I possess. There's always a good use to the magic we possess, so I shouldn't ignore it. It's something I always remembered from one of her teachings. But with Yoshika... She's... She was made into a dangerous witch because of me. I did it because she has the blood of a warrior, and the patience. I've seen that patience and I hope it doesn't stop. I'm so proud of her though. I'm really... Very proud._ '

Yoshika came to Mio a few minutes later after she made that last line on the runway. "Sakamoto-san... What's wrong?"

Mio was about to answer when she noticed to herself she had tears and eventually wiped them off her face and eyes. "Oh... My eyes just got a little irritated. That's all." Then she lowered her eyepatch again. "So, you're done here?"

"Hai."

"Listen... I'm sure I already told you about... Kitagou Fumika."

"Major?"

"Yoshika, listen to me. This question is rather... Important. I need to know if I'm..." She stopped there, knowing the question would raise the subject of an incompetent master and looked away. ' _But... Would she really think I'm incompetent?_ '

And Yoshika was already annoyed. "I'm not even going to listen to the question, because you're doubting yourself as a master." Mio turned her head to her student. "Yes... I know, Sakamoto-san. You wanted to know if... You had to know from me if you're lacking things from your teachings., right?"

"Mm... That's right. I'm sorry if I'm asking that kind of question."

"But wouldn't the answer actually just depend if I'm doing my best or not?"

"Or maybe it's because I took you on this journey."

"No... I've made that decision. You let me fulfill the result of that decision, so it's no one's fault. It's not yours... It's not my mother's."

"So it's purely..."

"One is for service and the other... Revenge. You know my paths well, Sakamoto-san. My father's death made me take two paths, but I know I must choose one over the other."

"But which one would you take?"

"I still don't know which I'd take."

"It's better to take nothing of evil."

"Tch. We're already evil when we eat each other up, Sakamoto-san. You give me the advice and teachings as a master, and I listen to you as a student."

"But add your emotions and it's you who eats me up more."

"So it's my fault?" Yoshika asked, and it took a while with silence before she broke the ice. "Hmph. I know. I eat you up because of what I do to calm myself down from my anger."

"Look... What I'm saying is... I'm not like Fumika."

"Then stop looking for her as a role model! I listened to your stories when you were still being taught by her, so just stop." Yoshika said in irritation. "You're not like her... And you should be proud of it."

Mio winced at Yoshika's words. ' _But..._ '

"You taught me the value of uniqueness, Sakamoto-san."

"Yes... But I brought you to think of that always."

"Of course you did. Look... You did that by yourself. Maybe you've taken some notes from Fumika so you could pass teachings to me. But still... You did it all, Sakamoto-sensei." Yoshika said, now addressing Mio with the title of master. "That enough is important to me."

"How...?" Mio didn't complete her sentence but continued. "How are you sure about this?"

"I know you still talk to Fumika about me... She gives you advice too, you know. But it's up to you if you wanted to apply it to me. You did, and it made me stronger and wise. Maybe I have a problem with my emotions sparking up, but I always know how to control them. If there are better ways to, we'd learn it together, but for now, we have to expect to do it further, because what I experienced..." Yoshika stopped before she sniffed into a sign of crying. "...I'll never be able to go back to my old self ever again. You helped me get up, and I did!" She said before she was in tears, and ran to Mio to hug her.

When Mio felt Yoshika's hug, she can only sense that emotion of belonging from Miyafuji as both a student and like a daughter. ' _She meant it._ ' She sighed afterwords and held Yoshika's head. "I'm still a terrible master since I got to teach you the darkness in some of them."

Yoshika lifted her head up with her brows tight, and suddenly put her head in between Mio's bosom. "Then treat me like I'm a stranger passing by."

"MIYAFUJI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sakamoto-sensei, I love you as both a master and mother, but a lover too!"

This made Mio blush. "Do you have to do it here?"

"I have to. You're probably feeling it now!"

"But my spine will get cramped up, you fool!"

"Let it cramp up! I still want you!" Yoshika replied with her face buried in her master's bosom. "I like your teachings, your feelings, some of your stories..."

"Some?"

"And I like the most important part of it!"

"Let me guess..."

And they both muttered. "Sex."

Mio sighed. "It can't be helped."

And Yoshika gently made a last shake in Mio's bosom with her face in it before pulling away. "Thank you, sensei!"

"Don't you think I'm a bad influence?"

And the younger Fusoan closed her eyes then opened them showing her red Magic Overload eyes. "I'll kill whoever tells my master that."

"And that makes you obsessed of me then. You need to control it, and I'm still teaching you."

"Really?" Yoshika's eyes then turned back to its normal color. "Well... I'm sorry."

Then the major's mouth went to Yoshika's ear and whispered. "The fucking will still happen and you know it, don't you?" And with no doubt, she even licked the ear, putting up a sensitive crawl on Yoshika's skin with a blush on her face like a tomato. Mio pulled away and stood up. "Just remember that until you're under my advisement, you will see my try finding a better way for your emotions to be controlled well."

Yoshika looked at the major with her blush slowly calming down. "Of course." She said in reply. Just when they were supposed to smile together, a vibration shook the ship and an explosion was heard.

And over the seas, a supersonic jet was travelling over its waters at a speed of Mach 2. Beams came past it from behind and pulled up. And as the sun shone on the supersonic jet, it was none other than a Boeing F/A-18 Super Hornet. It had the word PHANTOM written on both wings and its color was all black. It didn't have any insignias letting it belong to any nation. As the jet had pulled up, beams came from behind but she released anti-beam countermeasures before she made a High-G turn from the barrel roll and got leveled. " _Still trying to hit me?_ " A female voice came from the jet.

She was standing and glowing white in the blackness of her mind, but there were screens showing views of of the aircraft. From the appearance she has, she looks like a 19 year old. "Tch. 3 years into the war, and you still don't know the PHANTOM unit. Well... I'll show you exactly who we are." She muttered in her Liberion accent. Then she made a screen showing the neuroi unit below. ' _A large-type neuroi._ ' But its direction didn't change. ' _It just wants to keep going northwest._ ' "Uggh... This is too easy. Shit... I hope I'm right this would be." Flying high above the neuroi, she decided to make a dive kill and went for the neuroi just behind and at an angle that could let her shoot from afar without shaking her nose. ' _Let's do it! GUNS, GUNS!_ ' She then fired her machineguns, letting her rounds shred the neuroi hide. ' _Firing 2 Aim-9's!_ ' "FOX 2!" And with it, she loosed and ignited the rockets of two infrared-guided missiles. As she viewed the missiles getting closer at quite a rate before, multiple beams came at her before she evaded every one. "That's it. Want me to really show I'm serious?!" She made a steeper angle before the jet glowed white. Soon, the white fragments faded and it was replaced by a girl with brownish auburn hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black camo uniform and was dressed even until to her feet. Her Liberion Avian Golden-Plover familiar features came out while she was freefalling to the neuroi and put her hands in front of her. "EAT LEAD!" And with it, a long burst of bullets came from her hands like the guns from her Super Hornet and was hitting the neuroi's hide from above. The missiles she previously launched hit the neuroi's rear and part of the top near the rear. Smoke quickly got to fade thanks to the neuroi's speed and the core was exposed. But the witch got past the neuroi and is falling to the sea. She smirked before the boots she wore had shown a supersonic afterburner. She spread her arms apart before she pulled up in time, feeling the waters off the sea. She pulled up further to catch up to the neuroi.

The witch then increased her power. ' _Slow regen, right? I should still be able to hit it._ ' She thought before she boosted her power and was arriving from the neuroi's low 4 O'Clock. And she finally got past it before seeing the top of the neuroi with its core still exposed and the hide around it about to cover the core. She put a hand in front to aim. "Oh no you don't!" ' _Checkmate, fucker!_ ' She smiled as she released her long MG burst before the bullets made a shredding path and hit the core, shattering it. The neuroi large-type made a big explosion of white flakes and she hovered seeing the view from below. "Splashed one. That has to be it." She sighed while still viewing the slowly falling white flakes but widened her eyes. "What the?!" Two small missile neuroi came out from the flakes and were travelling fast to the northwest direction. ' _Crap!_ ' She angled her body down and made more power to fly out forward and behind the missiles, but they were already getting distant. ' _Better transform. I could get better aeros and speed._ ' "Magic Air Arsenal, ACTIVATE!" She glowed white and transformed her shape back into the black Super Hornet and she immediately boosted her power and sped up. She opened her eyes, seeing herself back in the black room with screens and information. "Son of a bitch, SON OF A BITCH! Why the fuck didn't I listen to my damn gut?! Uggh!" She said in rage before she saw her plane was starting to catch up to the missiles. "They're travelling at Mach 2 already." ' _I may have slow acceleration on my current form. And I know I gotta some power for bigger engagements. Better notify them._ ' "Phantom One, A6 Tower. Large-type neuroi has been destroyed but has been replaced by two medium-type projectile neuroi. The missiles are heading to a target. Any targets in mind?"

Then an Australian male in his thirties answered the radio. " _Linda, I was just looking over the reported fleets just at the South Xingiet Seas and only one came up so far._ "

"Well, shoot."

" _According to the record, this fleet had originally left Fuso, and had gotten quite up close to the West Responsibility Order of the Pinasis Archipelago._ "

"Hmm..." She hummed. "What did they do there?"

" _It's classified._ "

"I know. I like 'Classified' so much that it pains me to keep telling you it's just the reason I'm looking for, silly."

The man sighed and answered anyway. " _Alright. Deal is, the fleet itself is heading out to Europe while transporting new recruits. I recently heard over their logs that they rescued an overboard individual._ "

"Wait a minute... That Phantom spike... Did it come..."

" _From that person? It's always been a possibility ever since you left the base._ "

"And you've known that which I didn't yet? You're crappy."

" _Well you said, RADIO SILENCE, right?_ "

"It matters while I fly there, idiot. Anyway, I'm not arguing any further. If that spike is related to another Phantom witch or individual, we gotta make sure we get there fast. By the looks of these neuroi I faced, they must be desperate."

" _Are you connecting the neuroi's behavior to the spike?_ "

"Possible, yes."

" _Then they already know. Take out those missiles._ "

"With my current speed, I'll be able to catch up to one and take it down, but catching up to the other farther away from the other would be tricky. I can't use my SuperSonic ability too much or I'll drain out."

" _Of course. And expect more enemy presences even if you take out the missiles. The Neuroi may be serious about this. You'll be out of range soon._ "

"Roger. I'll be sure to make a full report when I'm in range again. Phantom One out." She said before cutting off her transmission. ' _Alright... If the spike came from there, I'm sure that same Phantom may be able to take out the other missile. Either that, or I should take desperate measures._ '

While Ursula sat up on the bed of her quarters, Jean crossed her arms. "So... Thought about it for a while?"

Ursula sighed. "Well... I could try. There's no harm in it, I suppose."

"See? That's more like it." Jean said with a smile before a small vibration happened in the room and an explosion was heard from somewhere. Jean immediately looked at the door. "An explosion?"

"What is that?!"

Jean didn't respond and instead used her earpiece. "Major, did you hear that?"

" _I have._ " Sakamoto said before an alarm was ringing throughout the ship. " _The whole ship is on alert now. According to the captain, the explosion came from the east medical room, where the prisoner should be. You're closest to that location, so get there and fast! Do you know your way around?_ "

"Affirmative. I didn't come to a cruise, you know. I'll contact you when I see the situation." Jean said before looking at Ursula. "That talk would have to wait. There's an explosion and we don't know the cause yet. Mio asked me to run there and check things out. You should stay here." And Ursula nodded before Jean left the room. Soon, she was running through the hallways to the east medical room. Then she heard her earpiece come to life.

" _Vasquez, there's a confirmed neuroi incoming. Right now, focus on finding that prisoner! It might be possible her energy had attracted them!_ "

"Solid copy!" Jean shouted as she sprinted this time. ' _Damn it... This is bad..._ '

Linda was finally behind the first missile. ' _Alright, this is it! Want bullets?! HERE THEY ARE._ ' She focused and fired her lethal jet MG's and soon hit the neuroi badly. Soon, it was getting out of control before its core could be hit. It crashed in the water while an explosion of white flakes was seen. "Splashed one." And she looked ahead on the other missile. ' _Damn it... It's too small for me to get a lock, so it'll have to be guns that should take this out._ '

Back in the carrier... X was running. She had her scarf with her, and the same one that turned into a sword she used to battle Mio. Knowing there were things that she couldn't prove immediately, this was her way. She needed to fly, but at the same time, battle. ' _It's a good thing I'm able to break out. Because if I'm right... I just detected neuroi not far from here. I better do something quick. It's all gonna depend on this moment to remember my name. Damn it... I can't just ignore this!_ '

Jean finally arrived in front of the medical room where there was a lot of smoke from inside it. Then he saw Tyler coughing while walking with a little gash on his forehead. "Tyler!"

Tyler looked at Jean who ran to him. He stopped at the wall to support himself. "Vasquez... Listen to me. She was waiting, the whole time. She had to wait for Mio and Yoshika to leave and I was caught off guard. She 'beamed' her way out and got to flammable material, causing the explosion."

"Where is she heading?"

"I told her one thing she might do. Knowing she's got to be patient, she's got to try doing things. Being instinctive is one thing she can do to regain her memories. Some actions she could do could... They could let her remember. She's desperate to remember her own name. Jean... Get to the hangar bay, but... But don't kill her."

"I'm not gonna do that, Tyler. Just get away from this area and keep yourself safe." Jean said and nodded before running past the door and to the next set of hallways to the south side of the carrier. ' _Damn it, girl! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm sure of one thing in the hangar bay. There are extra etherjet strikers in there! If you really want to do yourself a favor, don't use one if you don't know how!_ '

X was finally in the hangar bay and saw one etherjet striker catching her eye. That model in particular, is an SU-11. It was something she hadn't come across since she only remembers using one jet striker in her life while in the 40's of her world. ' _Another etherjet at this time. What can I say? 60's time should be more advanced._ ' And she looked around and saw an assault rifle near the striker unit. Without knowing, she picked up the Howa Type 64 Assault Rifle and even took the magazine belt and wore it. ' _This should work._ ' She nodded and started to clear up her legs of anything. With her strength, she pushed the launcher unit to the elevator of the hangar bay for strikers.

As she temporarily left the elevator and walked to the switch to raise it up... " _ **You're going to fight them.**_ " X turned to the black-haired Pinasian at an entrance who was breathing heavily. "Right?"

"Don't get in my way."

"I'm not... It's just..." Jean then started to walk slowly. "Mio's worried about you."

And X chuckled. "Her? Worried? The only thing I feel from her is safety for the other people."

"She means something good from it."

"I know. But if I don't do this now... I can't remember my name... And maybe you can't defend yourselves."

"Excuse me... I'm a witch like you are."

"But dig this: One of the contacts I've sensed is no ordinary large-type neuroi."

"Really?"

"If you want to see for yourself, I suggest you try finding your striker unit." X said, seeing Jean stop just in front of her.

Then Jean's earpiece crackled. " _ **Vasquez... What is your status?**_ " Mio said and Jean replied.

"Major... I have to ask... How many contacts are there?"

" _There are three large-type neuroi and seven drone fighters coming in. One of the large-type neuroi seems to have more than one core. There are two cores. This particular unit is staying back for some reason._ " Mio said. " _And I know you're with X._ "

"What now? She says she can take on the other one with the two cores."

" _Throw her an extra earpiece._ " Mio ordered before Jean silently complied by reaching into her pocket and taking out another earpiece, then throwing it to X.

X then wears the earpiece. "Sakamoto?"

" _How did you get out of the medical room? That explosion could have killed anybody._ "

"Except it only got a little scratch on Tyler and nobody else is hurt. You can be assured. As to how I got out? Well... Can't magicians keep secrets these days?" X humored.

" _Now's not the time for jokes, Liberion hybrid._ "

"I know I'm a hybrid, but I'm also a witch. I manifested powers too. Maybe I know my manifestation, but my memories coming back as well as the safety of your fleet depends on me getting out there to help out. I'm sorry if it's sudden." She said and for a while, Mio stayed silent. ' _It seems she's trying to decide between responsibility and trust. Does she trust me?_ '

" _We better hurry. Get my launcher unit to the elevator. My striker unit is a Kyushu K11W. It's beside a Type-99 MG._ "

"Impressive. You're going for the classics or is it just the moment?"

" _Just the moment, X. Also, Yoshika will be flying with us with the identical ones I've mentioned. Include a nearby katana at Yoshika's launch unit. You assist too, Vasquez._ "

"Got it, major." Jean said and looked at X, who then nodded. "Then let's get our strikers to the elevator!"

Reynaldo ran to the runway and immediately positioned got his MIG-21 to the side of the runway. ' _Great!_ ' He thought while climbing in and closing the canopy before he started the engines, checking every instrument, the flaps, and even the rocket release functions. "Sis... You're ready, right? The other planes already engaged the neuroi threats."

" _I got the major's and my strikers at the elevator. And guess who's coming._ "

"I know, I know. That hybrid wants to come and fight." Reynaldo chuckled.

" _Nope. Not just her._ " Jean replied, and Reynaldo saw both Sakamoto and Yoshika run to the rear end of the carrier runway. Soon, there were not just three launcher units for three witches, but another one was added. " _Miyafuji wants in._ "

Yoshika climbed her launcher unit and jumped in her strikers, letting magic flow from her while letting her familiar out. Soon, her engines were started. And just like Sakamoto right afterwards, all of them exhibited magic circles around them. Like Sakamoto, Yoshika grabbed and cocked her Type-99 MG. "Ready!"

X looked at Mio. "Hey, don't mind if I go all out, do you?"

And the Fusojin narrowed her eyes. "You might be a witch in my eyes by you don't fool me."

"Of course it doesn't fool you. That is what's good about you." X smiled, and it looked like a daring smile while she increased her power while aware the clamps were still holding her unit in place. Sakamoto increased power having the same situation as they both glared daggers at each other.

"Uh, guys...?" Jean broke the ice.

Then suddenly, X winked. "Got ya." With the power she released, she let her clamps open until she zoomed at the runway, catching Mio off guard. X then lifted herself up until she was off the carrier. "Mio... Don't worry about it!" Then took her scarf, took it off her neck and turned it into her sword. Then one of her eyes turned into a neuroi eye, its real appearance. "I'm sure you can suck it up."

Mio was already speeding down the runway until she pulled up and flew after X. "Unfortunately, I can't always have you leave my sight."

" _Can't trust me as a friend but a prisoner, huh?_ "

"Pretty much." Mio said before Yoshika flew beside her. "Miyafuji, it's a good thing we didn't bring your blade."

"It's fine with me, major. Besides... I didn't want to show my true power in my M.O stats just yet."

"M.O?" Jean said while she flew beside the two Fusojins and Mio explained.

"The two of us have refined our magic and have unlocked the Magic Overload Status changer ability. It lets our attacks and defenses increase greatly for a short time. It also counts with speed as well. It's much more useful with Miyafuji and I since both of us can handle blades. I advised her not to bring hers for the meantime since she recently just started using the blade and it sucks up too much of her magic."

"Ah."

" _ **Missed anything?**_ " Reynaldo said on their comms while they all saw a MiG-21 fighter jet behind them. " _I hope I didn't miss the party now._ "

"You're just in time, kuya." Jean said with a smile.

Mio then barked out orders. "X, you'll have to take it easy and just engage as we I do with Miyafuji. We'll be handling the 2 large-type neuroi with single cores. We should take them out first before taking out the 2-cored neuroi as it would pack a bigger punch. Vasquez duo, you'll be handling the drone fighters! Everybody get me?!"

"ROGER!"

And just as they replied, beams came at them. "Now SPLIT!" The flight splits into two with Jean and Reynaldo now together to pursue the drone fighters while the other three are taking care of the three large-type neuroi.

"Miyafuji, the two of us are going M.O.S on them. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Then both Fusojins focused as they both shouted out. "MAGIC OVERLOAD, ACTIVATE!" And together, they shortly growled before their hearts glowed while their skin and clothes blackened. That glow remained before colored lines got across their bodies. Mio received blue vertical lines while Yoshika received red ones. Their eyes were once closed, but they opened them receiving the same colors as their lines.

Miyafuji giggled at her transformation. "I'm glad to be back at this again!" She said with a chorus-effect voice, and it should be the same with Mio as X would think of it.

"Just focus, Miyafuji." Mio ordered with a chorus-effect voice like Yoshika's. "X, I'm sure you've heard about this. I trust you can handle yourself?"

" _Of course._ " X replied while she already engaged one of the large-type neuroi. " _Go get 'em, girls._ " She said before she evaded multiple beams from one of the approaching large-type neuroi units. ' _They seem to like me!_ ' Then it fired a large ground beam at her before she spun and put one arm forward with its hand in front. Soon, the beam hits it and she absorbs it before the beam stops. A red aura then forms around her before she makes enough momentum and spun before releasing the same beam back at the neuroi, damaging its top and left side. She then got into her sword stance and sped towards it. ' _You face one of your own, you make sure you receive the same treatment, bastard!_ ' She shouted her battle cry before she raised her sword up, and slashed it down underneath the neuroi at its belly before she saw the big cut she made. She puts her sword away and uses her Howa and releases a burst at the bottom at other spots rather than the nearby cut. With a lucky spot, she was able to reveal its core. Then she dimly glowed red before preparing one of her hands. "Got a going-away present! It's the same juice you gave me, only just a little of it. Ha!" She then released a small but lethal beam from the little energy she received from the same unit and hits the core, immediately shattering it and letting the unit explode into white flakes while she shields herself. "That's one down!"

Yoshika made that long burst on the large type neuroi she's handling with Mio. ' _This one's trying to evade and defend itself!_ ' She thought before a stray drone fighter was behind her. ' _Damn you!_ ' She aimed her Type-99 at it and released an amplified damage burst at the drone fighter, easily damaging it and letting it lose control before it leaves a trail of white flakes. ' _That's an easy kill._ '

" _ **Look out!**_ " Mio shouted before she got in front of Yoshika with a shield to deflect multiple beams from the large-type neuroi. "Miyafuji, focus, will you?!"

"Gomen! (Sorry!)" Yoshika said before they engaged back at the large-type neuroi. "Jean, there was a stray drone fighter that almost got me! Doing okay there?"

Jean released a long burst from her Stoner 63 Assault rifle behind a drone fighter before she slung it and switched to her Kung Feng launcher and fired two rockets at the same unit and destroying it. "You know I'm handling myself well. Kuya?"

" _SANA HINDI AKO TANUNGIN MO NGAYON! (MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T ASK ME NOW!) I got my hands full!_ " Reynaldo said before he used a rocket barrage to fully take out a drone fighter neuroi by the use of a speed break maneuver while the unit was above him. "Ahh... Buti may napatay pa ako. (It's a good thing I even got a kill.)"

* * *

Linda was firing a long burst of her MG's while in her aircraft form, but the missile ahead of her was too far away. "Shit! I can't get a lock and a stable position!" ' _Damn! I have to assume that it won't be possible to destroy the missile! I'll have to get assistance!_ ' "Come in! Anyone on any allied frequency! This is Phantom One! You've got a mini-missile neuroi going for the kill on one of your naval units! Anyone respond to the call cause I can't kill this thing! I repeat... This missile is zooming in fast on one of your naval units! Respond immediately!"

* * *

Everyone gasped at the call, but one of them was free and immediately took the call.

X complied as she looked around to the south and saw the missile, with the out-of-range pursuing aircraft behind it. "X responding!" And she took aim at the mini-missile. "Targeting... Releasing burst!" X fired a burst from her assault rifle and the bullets immediately got the missile to spin out of control. It was about to approach and hit the Torafuji when...

" _ **MISSILE AWAY!**_ " They all heard at their comms and a missile was able to hit the weakened missile neuroi and got it to burst up before it hits the carrier. Linda hovered as a human as she sighed in relief while lowering an arm from that direction of the carrier. ' _Thank God... It's done._ ' "Phew..." And she turned around to see X hovering. She widened her eyes as a detecting beep from her internal system got her to utter... "Signature confirmed. Wait... It's... It's you?!"

X winced at the statement the striker-less witch made. "What do you mean?"

"Did you by any chance appear from another world?"

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"First came the detections, then came a little memory from someone who I know." Linda said with a wink. "Now's not the time."

Then a screeching cry came from one of the neuroi that was louder than the rest and it shook X to the core. "Is that...?"

"Yeah." Linda said. "It's a dual-core large-type. And it means business."

"The damn thing... It's got more beam emitters than the usual..."

"You don't know half of it, X. Did I get the name right?" Linda said as she looked at X, but the witch shook her head. "Then what's your name?"

"I only took that as a temporary name since I don't know my name, but now I do. My name's... Vermilion... Major Ember Vermilion."

This made Linda widen her eyes. ' _So what she told me was really true. She's the last one she talked to before she died in Africa..._ '

The dual-core neuroi screeched a cry once more before it released beams to all of them. Some have gotten to Reynaldo but was shielded by Jean. Mio and Yoshika were able to deploy their shields to block the deadly beams. Ember together with Linda put up their shields and blocked the beams too. "That range!" Ember exclaimed. "It's very far from us and it's still able to hit us at this range!"

"Of course." Linda said as she hovered and gently released her shield, and it's followed by Ember. "I'll handle it."

"By yourself? No chance, 'sis.'"

"Hey. You may be a phantom, but you're simply too valuable no matter where you came from."

"Phantom?"

"An alien, but definitely a human. However, you came from another dimension or universe, or both. You came here... And I'm here to make sure you're safe, Ember. You're my responsibility..."

"...And the lives of many are mine, even as a hybrid." Ember replied, even letting her neuroi eye show. "I accepted who I am, both as a witch and a neuroi too. However... I chose humanity because I belonged to it more. I never lived as a saint, but as a sinner. But all the same... I want to see what that life leads me to, seeing that it's better and more tolerable than suffering under our enemy's rule."

"So you'd rather fight, aware that you're valuable?"

"I'm valuable and at the same time, useful. So I'd rather tell you to just suck it up."

"Great." Linda smiled. "I was getting tired of extracting low-ranked phantoms. A major, huh? I'm a captain. But this is a dual-core neuroi. You don't know this one."

"Then guide me in it."

"Alright. This is a class 7 dual-core neuroi. It's got more defending beam emitters that can slice up and take down any unit within its wider range of fire. It's shaped like the normal large-type that take out ground and naval units. There are two cores in this one. One is somewhere at the top, and the other, the bottom. We gotta search at the two sides. Major Sakamoto knows better. Hear me, Sakamoto?"

" _I do, Phantom One._ " Sakamoto responded. " _But who are you?!_ "

"Someone asked me to identify myself. Just call me by my callsign because I'll just make things complicated. Everyone, please hear me! That dual-core unit has a far greater range. It's beams are more lethal as they're faster and smaller, and you need to be fast in blocking. Evading alone definitely will make a big chunk of meat out of you."

The major sighed at what she heard. "Fine." She then looked at the approaching dual-core neuroi and lifted her eyepatch. Seeing that the girl with the callsign of Phantom One was right, she lowered her eyepatch. "Alright... We'll have to depend on our shields this time. We can't let this one catch us off-guard."

" _Good thing the others have been taken down... And it leaves us one target._ " Jean commented. " _Kuya, ready to support them?_ "

" _May sinabi ba akong 'hindi' kung okay lang ako? (Did I say 'no' if I'm actually fine?) Count me in, ladies._ " Reynaldo answered.

Mio looked at Miyafuji. "Miyafuji, we're hitting it together." And Yoshika nodded before they heard a drone of jet engines come in.

" _ **Don't forget us!**_ " Ember said before she hovered beside them. "Major."

"Major." Mio said in reply. Then she looked at her other direction. "So you're Phantom One?"

"I'm with the Phantom Unit, major." Linda said. "League Intelligence Special Forces... The Phantom Air Force Elites, at your service. I have a rank of Captain by the way."

"Flight Lieutenant is the proper term when you fly." Mio glanced at Linda before looking back the neuroi. "Now let's do something about this one and finish this. Jean Vasquez, Miyafuji and I will take the high ground, while Reynaldo, Phantom One and Major Vermilion will handle the bottom. We've got to make sure those cores are being attacked at the same time. Overwhelming and overworking the unit is our advantage. Does everyone agree and understand?"

" _ROGER!_ "

"Make it all stick! GO!" Mio shouted out and the group had split into two groups, each with their objectives...

* * *

Ursula watched battle from the Torafuji while on the runway, and Tyler was beside her. "Whoa..." She muttered before they saw them engage the different large-type neuroi from afar while the fleet is safe from harm. "That's a new unit, right?"

Tyler looked carefully when viewing the battle. One of the witches was firing bullets only from her hands and not from a weapon. "Looks like Phantom One just made it."

"Phantom One?"

"Melinda Williams. She's actually a human from another world... Another universe. We call them phantoms. She died before getting here, and now she lives her life well. Being war torn is nothing to her as it already makes quite sense to her from the beginning she served in the military. She's once a pilot, you know. Now she's a fighting witch."

"How'd you know her?"

"She's League Intelligence's leading ace. Her unit... The Phantom Air Force Elites... Best in the world. They aren't just handpicked... Because most of them were aces in their universes where they come from."

"Whoa..."

"Yeah. You're looking at one of them now." Tyler chuckled. " _At least it's equal to MDCS, that's for sure._ "

"What was that?"

"Oh... Nothing."

* * *

"Vermilion!" Mio called out while she unsheathed her sword. "We give it one slash at the top and one at the bottom while its emitters aren't responding!"

" _Way ahead of you!_ " Ember replied. Then, the two bladed witches got their blades equipped and started to slash out the top and bottom with their blades. Linda was close to Ember while firing at the cuts to see if the core is behind the hide. Yoshika was sticking close to Mio for it.

By the time the two witches have done it, Yoshika and Linda had fired a long burst from opposite sides of the neuroi, with Linda at the rear and bottom and Yoshika at the front and top. They finally got a view of the neuroi cores and they both aimed at it. "For humanity!" Linda said before she loosed bullets and finally shattered the core.

"This is for my father!" Yoshika then squeezed the trigger and released a long burst from her MG. She was able to shatter the core with a hailstorm of bullets. As the neuroi exploded in white flakes, she shielded herself to not get hit.

* * *

When the witches came to, they only saw falling white flakes while they all hovered. Reynaldo saw this from his cockpit and he cheered in their victory in the battle. Yoshika and Mio hovered close to each other, deactivating their M.O.S and finally letting the older Fusojin put her arms around Yoshika and eventually kissed her forehead. "You've done well, Yoshika."

Yoshika blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"YEAH!" Jean cheered as she was hovering close.

" _Now THAT is what I call a double kill. Mga puta! (Those motherfuckers.)_ "

"LANGUAGE." Mio said sternly before Linda came hovering in with Ember. "Ember and..." Mio stopped as she still didn't know the actual name of Phantom One.

"Linda. The name's Melinda Williams."

"Oh." Mio said.

"Ah." Ember said while crossing her arms. "And why was that YOUR kill?"

"Why not?" Linda giggled. "I shot the core. Bleh!" She said with her tongue out.

" _ **Phantom One, come in. Tyler Fray speaking.**_ "

"Fray? So it IS true you were sent to Pinasis."

"Well... I DID enjoy myself. So, how's the unit treating you?"

"It treats me with some dirt unlike you who's living the high life."

"Oh, come on. I still get used to going out anyway. It's my brother you should blame for getting you in the dirt in 1963, not me."

"Well, everything has its perks, I guess. Saw the whole thing?"

"Yup. I just did."

" _ **Everyone, we're returning to base.**_ " Mio said before the rest of them went back to the Torafuji.

* * *

A lot needs to be talked about... And it starts with what Ember would do now that she remembers her name...


	10. The past is a guide

**CHAPTER** **8**

" **The past is a guide"**

 _ **Torafuji II runway... April 28, 1967...**_

"The whole time..." Linda turned from having a neutral emotion as she tightened her clenched fists, to an emotion of being incredibly annoyed and pissed off. "THE WHOLE TIME YOU SET A CHARGE THAT COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEBODY, YOU IDIOT!" Linda said to Tyler, now scratching his head while standing with Linda on the runway in the afternoon. "Seriously, Tyler? Look... I know you meant something good for the girl, but you could have just went for another way..."

"What other way? Use a blowtorch for the chains? Then they would have known I was the culprit the whole time."

"Silly agent. Look... Ember's grateful, but I'm feeling pissed of you, Agent Fray. Your brother had better days."

And Tyler put his arms on his hips just to try ignore her comment. "I'm not like my brother."

"Then you should be half the man he is."

"I told you I'm NOT my brother. He respects I'm a field agent, and I'm damn making sure it keeps going."

"Hey! First off, he keeps talking to you so that you'd get a desk job... A high-paying job..."

"And what does that do to a guy like me? I sit behind a desk and become someone dull the next few years? I don't call myself a survivor, but someone who allowed himself to live the high-life too easy after quitting from the field."

"What the hell is wrong with not being on the field?"

"EVERYTHING! Damn it, Linda... I'm trying to live my life and look around, okay?"

"Do you think war will give you chances to do all that? It's '67 for fucking crying out loud, and you're just busting your ass out here doing what seems to be something that could stretch you for the rest of your..."

"Now you're starting to sound like my brother."

And Linda's eyes went wide, before they narrowed on him with a glare and groaned. "I don't need to tell you everything!" And she walked back before she hovered up with afterburner flames coming out from her feet, but then looked back. "Tyler..." She called and he listened. "Not everything will be able to support you in what you're doing. I understand you're very much into adventures, but you should think more."

"Maybe." Tyler said. "So where are YOU going?"

"I'm gonna be heading back to Australis. I'll be making sure I won't worry them."

"So... What about Ember?"

"She said she's not coming. Her last allegiance was to the 501st, and she'll make sure of it that way, maybe until she remembers everything. All she knows is that she's a major."

"But would she be able to keep that position here?"

"Probably not. It's sad to say. Things work differently in the 60's. I mean... It's supposed to be the cold war, but the cold war went hot on us instead. And now we're being invaded. Shit."

"Look... Take care of yourself, okay? It's nice seeing you."

Linda smiled. "You know, I should say the same to you." And this made him raise an eyebrow. "I only mean for you to take care of yourself too. You never know who we'd lose in the war."

"Amen."

"See ya, Tyler." Linda said finally before she flew up and southeast before she glowed and shapeshifted into a Super Hornet while flying back to Australis.

* * *

That time, she was always thinking of Tyler's concerns... But she's also thinking of other concerns too. When she finally got in range of radio transmission at Australis, she started to use her radio. "A6 Tower, Phantom One. Is she there?"

" _I'm here._ " A young Fusojin woman answered.

"I've asked her about her feelings, T.Y. At least unlike you... Well... She's vengeful."

" _Vengeful?_ "

"You see, after Ichiro's death in this universe, well... She rather wanted to see if there's anyone to chase, and decided to give herself a reason to fight besides serving in the military."

" _I see._ "

"I'm sure the difference is significant."

" _Is it? I know Yoshika's heading into a completely tough shitstorm._ "

"You're really different from her."

" _I am VERY different from her, Williams. Unlike her... I lost Lynne. Unlike her, I've seen the full horrors of war. I kept going to be a doctor at my clinic just before someone killed me for some corruption in our humanity that I didn't know of. Fucking terrible. But I accepted it especially if I'm alive again. At least at this universe she'll only get the taste of blood through revenge and she's still capable. I can't stop her for that, you know. But one day, she'll know me._ "

"Sure but..." Linda stopped to think of her question, then spoke up. "Would she... Would she really see you for who you are?"

" _Sure she will. She'll see her completely mature and war-torn future self. But if she's different here, I can't always force that. However, I'll let her taste what being 'torn' really is._ "

"Oh no."

" _Don't treat it as if it's not just. It is... And she deserves what I have to teach._ "

"I hope you're not mean to her."

" _Maybe I will, or maybe I won't. I'll be with one of the participating parties for the Karlsland recapture missions. I always figured this universe would still be... fucking soft._ "

"Ease up, will you?"

" _I won't if you don't stop telling me to._ "

"Uggh... Yoshika, just..."

Yoshika laughs on the other line. " _I knew you'd take the bait._ "

"You're mean, you know. I can't help it if you're called 'The Torn Yoshika' because of where you came from and what happened in your life. Unlike the version of 'you' I met here..."

" _I know. I'm bitter. I'm annoying. Suck it up. Out._ " The Torn Yoshika then cut off the transmission. Whatever she had in store for the Yoshika in this world... She would treat it as a harsh call.

* * *

Night came quickly around the Torafuji fleet.

Ember was doing push-ups for the sake of getting to recognize the pain she thought she'd never feel again. Knowing her previous world, which she's not sure if she died or not, all the things done there were always related to planning and preparing. Because of that, she always had a sound mind and wanted to keep being ready. For some reason, she's glad the war wasn't over yet. Maybe she left one life, but she got in another, and now she has a chance to keep going. It's not because she wants to keep seeing war... It's just that she wants to keep helping in being either a savior, or just an avenger, no matter what.

She was in the small gymnasium that time when she finished her set of push-ups before she finally stood up and wiped herself with a towel. Then she drank some water out of someone's assistance and she got on her way. She eventually got to shower, dry herself off, and just got to her quarters with no questions asked as she already knows where it is. Time seemed to have flown once she's lying on her bed, but she wasn't sleeping yet. Ember didn't have dinner yet and it seems she was actually full for a reason. ' _I wonder what's keeping me like this?_ ' "Hmm..." Then the door opened to reveal a curious Yoshika peeking her head out. "Hey there."

"Oh... Major Vermilion?"

"Don't call me major." Ember sighed and sat on her bed. "It's not even sure if I would be called that here."

"Still... You were a major in your world, Ember-chan!"

"Great. Someone who admires me."

"What's wrong?"

"It isn't the same."

"Why not?"

"Well... There are a lot of things to consider different both in the personal level and on my level of my career. My memories only stretch me to that much until I was training and at the same time, getting rescued by the Mighty Witches one time."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Damn time just doesn't go away in my mind and I find it embarassing. Apparently, my striker units for some reason, malfunctioned and I crashed in the waters of the Adriatic. I couldn't believe it really failed on me. I was with Shirley that time. We had no choice but to let her return to base because if she carried me there, we'll never make it if the two of us are together."

"So you were stranded?"

"Yeah." Ember said in reply before she winced. "Wait, didn't you say we were supposed to eat?" She stood up from the bed. "Lead the way... You're a sergeant, right?"

"Not this time! I'm a flying officer!" Yoshika said with confidence before she led Ember to the messhall.

* * *

"Tell me something." Mio said while eating together with Jean, Reynaldo, Ember and Yoshika. "Ember... You had it to yourself to understand that you never knew you were a hybrid. Why is that?"

"As far as I could tell... Honestly, I don't know. It's something I don't pressure to ask much."

"I can't imagine the hell you must have gone through."

"Ya kidding me? I actually thought I was having a bad time but I was also making sure to have good ones too. It may be different here, but I don't want to have the worst of moments."

"How much is your kill count anyway?" Jean asked.

"I lost count." Ember laughed at it. "Thanks to my rather long career in separate wings and squadrons, I just... Well... Is it bad if I said I lost my memories to that too? I told you, everything's fuzzy."

For some reason, Mio, Yoshika and Jean just looked while Ember is eating. All Ember was able to reveal so far was the shallow details of her being a neuroi hybrid and the killcount that's so high, it couldn't be kept track of. Yoshika then had thoughts of her. ' _Perhaps she's just getting used to the whole day and needs rest for the meantime. I'd think of that whenever I'm in another world with some memories missing._ ' "It's okay, Ember-chan. Just relax for the meantime."

"Yeah... I agree with Yoshika." Jean said and smiled at the Fusojin. "Nice one."

"Thank you."

"So... What do you think of the plans we got?"

Ember looked at Jean. "The plan we got for getting to South Baltland? I think it would be great, you know. I heard it's great this time of year."

"By great, you mean it's chaotic?"

"Half-chaotic, I'd say. Why after Dover would anyone want to place forces at South Baltland? I know there's the logic of launching attacks by reclaiming areas in Karlsland, but there's still a hive inside, so it would be useless."

"In contrary,..." Mio interrupted Ember. "...it would be beneficial because we would still be defending Baltland while its borders are being watched by other witch squadrons. Besides... We need to defend ourselves from incoming waves from Karlsland, as it will prove the directions they'd attack from, which most likely will be straight from locations of deployment they just made. They're the spots we're going to attack since they come from that certain direction. Even if a few sides started to get attacks from the allied forces, we still need to gain more ground. As long as we keep capturing areas, and key areas to provide us with resources, we can at least get a tighter grip on Karlsland."

"You're surrounding the neuroi." Ember said in conclusion to Mio's explanation.

"That's right. That hive will be overwhelmed so much that it will be too slow for it to keep making forces as such a short time. So far, that's our strategy. Until developments come, I don't think the situation will change for the time being. We'll still have to consider the neuroi are just... They're just standing by like they think they have a chance to keep Karlsland. You see, Orussia Major has its own hive... And right now, the 502nd is handling it."

"The Brave Witches." Ember muttered. "Tough bunch, but they can handle the pressure with a lot of military and artillery support put with them."

Reynaldo was silent as he was hearing the conversation. ' _I wonder if they're ever going to talk about me now?_ ' He groaned and shook his head, then kept on eating.

"So, Rey... They told me things about you." Ember suddenly said and Reynaldo was shocked for the sudden chance of conversation. "What was it like to manifest? I'd like your experience to be told."

Reynaldo immediately swallowed his food without chewing, and it forced him to drink his water. Once he put the glass down... "Ember... It's a real honor to talk to you, who's a major in rank, a witch, and then a neuroi at the same time. Well... To tell you honestly, manifesting magic felt like a charm, I guess."

"A charm?"

"Yeah. Without that magic, I could have gotten to a worse situation. I was able to manifest magic but I didn't use my familiar when I took down two neuroi contacts."

"Ah... So it was fresh."

"Yes it is."

"Ever had a chance to keep getting immersed in combat further?"

"Oh, come on. You know I only have 16 kills in total, right? The neuroi keep coming at us, after all. Plus, nothing much comes from the Pinasian territories too."

"Eh... Boring, huh?" Ember chuckled. "Can't blame you. They just don't bring enough action."

"Exactly! I wanted action, but I can't force myself to find it."

"You're rather patient."

"Yeah. Unlike other pilots, they say that I just get light snacks, get a good workout... And be on standby in the base instead of being a real jarhead and get drunk. The reason I stayed in my rank was that I was sometimes blamed for the humiliating things that my friends do."

"And you took the blame for it too. Why didn't you tell your superior?"

"I did, but they weren't given any punishments and just demotions. I just didn't gain anything."

"Maybe it wasn't your time yet?"

"Or maybe fate's just screwing with me. I ignored that idea... But now I'm starting to think of it again."

Ember looked away and knew this subject was inappropriate. ' _Damn it... It looks like it isn't a good subject._ '

"Know what, though?" Reynaldo added. "I learned something from all that. No matter how satisfied you are, you can't gain more if what you must receive is already given to you. I've been given a career, and because of those demotions, I've been given quite the convenience. They're teaching me to be... Well... Humble. I guess it's a hard but crucial choice and my patience was indeed tested there. I can't argue with my superiors. They have a point. I bear something for a reason... And it starts from there that I really grow."

Ember winced at the long explanation and looked at Reynaldo, just casually eating now. She smiled at his statement about humility. ' _That's really great. Hard and annoying, and you just treat it as if it's something but not everything._ ' "It's rare to see your kind of personality in the military. I never came across that before. All I hear all around me are individuals who do their best to make a record, or get a promotion. You... You experienced even the hard road in getting a promotion and you seem to be treading at a lesser path which keeps you REAL steady."

Reynaldo stopped what he was doing and looked at Ember. "Thanks. I was..." He cleared his throat, knowing he was nervous. "I didn't know you understood."

"It's because you reminded me of someone. She's not too forward in her career, but she's competitive too. She doesn't always long for a promotion, and she's quite the charm even with the noticeable ballistics. Even if she's quite a beauty, love, friendship, even experience as both a witch and a humble servant to save humanity stays as one package in her. She serves as both a soldier for her country, and soldier to her beliefs and what's right."

"So who is she?"

"Wanna know?"

"Yes! Actually..." Reynaldo stopped to look at the other witches and they were all looking at him and her. "...They wanna know too."

Ember looked at the others and winced and uneasily laughed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... We're not getting there yet..."

"Come on..." Jean said with a smile.

"You can tell us!" Yoshika said before she chuckled with Mio, who said something.

"It's alright. It will remain with us."

Ember looked at the other witches and with Reynaldo. "Well..." She blushed and lowered her head. ' _Whoa... This conversation is getting somehow serious._ ' But she smile nonetheless. ' _Still, I'm honest about what I feel._ ' She straightened her head and looked at their curious faces. "That certain someone is..."

* * *

 _ **Neo-Scandinavia Airbase, South Baltland..**_ _ **. 0818 hours... At such a sunny day at the 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **base in South Baltland...**_

"SHIRLEY!" Lucchini screamed out as she was running on the runway.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EVEN TRY IT ON MY NIECE!" Valerie shouted as she chased Lucchini on the runway. "Now I'll gobble you up FOR REAL for groping those knockers like a real hog!"

"WAAAH!" Lucchini cried. "Please don't kill me!"

"First I'll remove YOUR knockers no matter how small they are, young missus! Then I'll eat them up, THEN I'LL YOU WHOLE!"

"WAAAAAH!"

Shirley sighed while viewing this from the 501st main barracks building. "Of all things, why did Val have to be concerned about a groping devil anyway? Didn't she accept it's already natural? Sheesh."

Peter sighed while he got beside her. "We can't take out the fact Valerie's quite close to you. I'm sure you only thought about family. I mean... You and your father Chuck."

"Yup. He's the speed devil, and I'm the speed freak of the family... I made second to the land-speed record, but I don't mind. I'm still praised by many back in Liberion for it."

"Yeah, but what about your relationship?"

"I just send him letters. I even told him about Valerie too. I hope he doesn't mind about that matter."

"You know, there's no need for you to keep sending letters. You could always use a phone."

"Sure."

And that answer just made Peter think. ' _Is she avoiding to talk to him just because of that matter?_ ' He thought of it since she seems to show that she's not all in the mood to talk about her father, especially after knowing the real harshness Valerie had gone through. "Hey, Shirley."

Shirley looked at him. "What?"

"I got it if you talk to him. Just an advice... Try harder." He said, while briefly he kept his eyes on her before he tried walking away, but was stopped when she held his shoulder, and eventually turned him to her.

"I got something to show you."

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Peter was looking at some envelopes on the bed that Shirley dumped while they were both in her quarters which she shares with Lucchini. "These are... These are..."

"I didn't want to send anything."

Peter's eyes were on the envelopes and his emotion changed from shock to fury as he glanced at Shirley before fixing his framed glasses so that he'll see her clearly. "Mein Gott, you never considered your position with your father?!"

"I never told him anything."

"Why?!"

Shirley looked away to try avoiding, but knew she still had to say it, and said it. "It's because..." She looked at Peter. "It's because he misled me the whole time! He misled me to think that Valerie's a bad person, but in truth, was actually suffering from the things she's done. She opened up an orphanage, and do you know what my father told me to comment on that? He told me that for all he cares, she could just be making that a cover for something worse than what she had done to marry that corrupt and snob and rich excuse of a senator!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to stop talking to him!"

"No. It makes every damn good reason. He told me something I shouldn't have, and I believed him for it. Now that Val's here and told me the truth..." Shirley said and it was incomplete for some reason. Then she felt her eyes and quickly wiped her eyes with her hand. "Damn him!"

Valerie was listening outside Shirley's quarters the whole time. ' _My poor darlin..._ '

" _And all I know from him... Is that he just... All those years even after we've known her death, he never cared. I wasn't in Liberion, but I was sure he visited her fixed funeral. Still... He never showed emotion according to some of his friends I talked to. He just told them that people die. Heartless bastard. She's my aunt, for pete's sake._ " Shirley said while she sniffed in between sentences.

Valerie knew this had to stop. ' _Chuck is a father no matter what._ ' She thought before revealing herself to the two of them. "So what if I am?"

"Val!" Shirley said in shock while she wiped her tears. Even Peter was shocked to see her hear. "What are you...? How long have you been...?"

"For quite long enough, from the time I heard about you not talking to Chuck. I always thought you never had the chance to talk to me about it so I observing you, and you felt terrible even if we were having it well as family. But I couldn't bear you to think that Chuck is an enemy now. No... He isn't. I only made it clear I had my own path to follow because I'm not reasonable. But it doesn't mean he's wrong because he misled you."

"Then what was he trying to do?"

"He was trying to protect you from the person I was in the past, niece-y."

"AND HE LIED TO ME ABOUT THINGS! HE WASN'T REALLY CERTAIN ABOUT WHAT HE HEARS AND TELLS ME RIGHT TO ME THE TRUTH AS WHAT HE BELIEVES... And I always believed my father for it! Do you know how painful it is to suddenly feel that his words backlashed on me after seeing a better light to everything? All things I believed of came from him, who is family. But now that we're straight..."

"No. Cutting him off isn't the answer, Shirley."

"I already felt like I did after finally getting straight with you, Val."

Valerie's eyes were showing surprise as she didn't think Shirley would actually just dump her father's influence just like that. ' _She can't do this!_ '

"Val..." Shirley softly called out. "Am I doing this right? Please... Please tell me I'm doing something right."

"Well..." Valerie then approached Shirley slowly. "You gotta take it slow first, niece-y."

"Oh..." Shirley said as she looked away with sigh before she suddenly felt a hug come from her aunt. It was unexpected, but she hugged back and closed her eyes, making the tightest hug. "Damn it, Val! Just tell me if I'm thinking of something right! I believe in you... But I don't... I wanna try thinking something right from all this. My father is everything to me... I gotta know, if I did something right..." She said while tears were rolling down from her eyes as she sobbed in confusion.

"There, there..." Valerie said while she rubbed her niece's head before she hugged Shirley. "We'll figure things out with your father, okay? Just be cool, okay?"

Peter only looked at the aunt & daughter duo and figured they both need fixing with Chuck. ' _Valerie's my friend, and I figured if Shirley's keeping this an important matter, I should make sure to ask others too._ '

* * *

 _ **0918 hours...**_

Peter was currently writing in his notebook while in Hangar 5 of the base as the completed Mirage G was ready to be place in the second hangar where another prototype plane was placed, and he'd put this one with the other, now counting two X-planes ready to be used by the 501st. Then, as he expected, Erica came in to visit. "Ah... Erica."

"Hey, Peter! You called me in here for something?"

"Well, Erica..." Peter said before clearing his throat, knowing the subject may be quite random. "I have to ask you something, regarding family."

"Sure."

"Let's say you got a father, which you don't have right now with Ursula."

"Mm-hmm."

"And there's this relative who had done bad deeds but later corrected wrongs afterwards, but your father chose to lie and tell you that the relative is still doing badly and shouldn't be invited in your home the whole time. At that situation, what would you think? Who's the better person?"

Erica winced at the question. "Whoa... That's a good question."

"Really?"

"Well, if you're asking things about Shirley, it is!"

And Peter's motive was revealed instantly by Erica to his shock. "How'd you know that?"

"You know, Valerie talked to me and Trude one time, and she told us that she and Shirley's father Chuck Yeager's having a problem, and thinks that he's beefing over Valerie and her actions before."

"So you know about it?"

"Yes. You see, Valerie's worried and doesn't want Chuck to do anything bad against her, and letting him ruin his relationship as a father for Shirley. And because of that, she kept an eye on Shirley closely."

"You're right. Shirley's feeling pissed off now. I'm asking you what you'd feel if you've gone through the same situation Shirley has."

"What I'd feel at first is disappointment. If my father wanted to wrongly disown someone not knowing the relative has been correcting his own mistakes, I would try understanding my father to the best I still can."

"And in Shirley's case for being somewhere else..."

"She didn't get that chance."

"Erica... Even if she did, she'd feel pretty bad and she'll make a first impression of anger on him and it'll make things worse. Maybe it's right Shirley's got space, and a lot of it since she's in Baltland, not Liberion."

"As long as I've known Shirley, she'll be finding a good way to fix it and be good with his dad."

" _ **Over the subject of lies and deception, it may vary.**_ " Trude said as she came in the hangar, who appeared to have overheard the conversation. "Anything can happen, you know."

Peter was already glancing at Trude. "How long were you listening?"

"Just now, Von Luck. To continue... Shirley's treating the values of family seriously. From what I recall with Valerie when we last talked, they have the tendency to understand one family member over another. If it's applying with Shirley, then she'll do what she could to forget the pain and disown even her father just to rid herself of the effort to listen to lies. It's a big deal to her."

"For a rival, you sure know a lot."

"Even rivals have to keep tabs on their own very closely, Peter. Shirley's also a valuable ally, and she's no good to us if her emotions get in the way of our crucial objective here. And with family being most important to her, the matter is fragile and should be handled with care."

Peter sighed. "You're right, Trude."

"So what do you suggest we do, Peter?"

"The best thing I could think of is get Valerie to personally contact Chuck. That'll get them to talk first. Then, when things cool with them, Chuck will just have to talk to Shirley if things clear out well between Val and Chuck. We'll be supporting Val on this."

" _ **And you all reek of support juice.**_ " Valerie said as she suddenly came in, and she appeared to have listened to the whole conversation. Then she glanced at Peter after she found them silent and she later smiled at him. "Thanks, Peter. You think it could really work? Calling Chuck's my first choice too. We gotta fix whatever happened in the past and let Shirley know too. The past is a guide... And she's gotta see it through him and me both."

"I'm sorry if I barged in like that. I can't stand seeing Shirley remaining to be troubled."

"Actually, you did the right thing talking to much trusted people like Hartmann and Barkhorn here."

Trude smiled at Valerie. "You can count on our help."

"Me too!" Erica said with a nod and a grin.

"Great." Valerie said finally. "Seeing you all got no serious things to do for the day, why don't we get things together and get a call to Chuck? By now, it's the afternoon in Liberion. Trude, maybe we could pull a few strings off Minna?"

"I can manage that." Trude replied.

"Alright then. Erica, you're going to call up Shirley and tell her, just after I make the call to Chuck that she needs to talk to me since I want her near. I'll tell you where she should meet me."

"Okay!" Erica said happily in reply.

And Valerie glanced at Peter. "As for you, Peter... You're gonna be with Shirley so you could explain things to her. You're the best friend I've had ever since I arrived here, and I trust you on this."

"Of course. I'll do the best I can." Peter said while determined. "Thanks for putting your faith on me."

"Sure thing, four-eyes." Valerie chuckled. "So... What do I call this... Operation Family Fix. Ha. What do you think?" And she heard soft chuckles from the three. "Come on." And she heard some affirmative answers from the three. "That's excellent. At least she'll be happy to get pressure off her chest after this. I'm countin on all of you. And thanks. Now let's get this started. It's my show with Shirley, and we're patching things up." She said with a smile before they all left the hangar...

* * *

 **Short and sweet. ;) This is the part where Shirley's problem over family continues. Even if her relationship is fixed with Valerie, now the new problem presents itself as Chuck this time is the one Shirley blames, after she believes his words and misled her to hate Valerie in the first place. With the help of Peter, together with Trude and Erica, they settle the matter together with Valerie to fix a relationship that's a must between Shirley and Chuck. If Shirley believes a family deserves to be together, then she'll soon be seeing a good development...**

To answer reviews:

 **To Empty Promise: _Yo... Peter's gonna get something awesome. You just don't know it yet. ;) Muhahaha_**

 **To An0n Author: _Yup... PM me for the mechanics of her blade. It's gonna be something to be noted too. Thanks for the heads-up on it, by the way, and the support too! I appreciate it!_**

 **To SWfan: _Yes... Linda is connected to the Phantom Unit, and scenes of the LNIA Spec. forces will be seen from this series. A separate series called the Chronicles of Phantom tells the story of how the Phantom Air Force and Ground Force Elites grew to a fighting force._**

 **To Pina Co Lada: _EXACTLY! Audrey Dalton, to be exact. ;) That's right... Linda met Audrey too. Surprised?_**

Thank you, readers for supporting this one! Also, check out Chronicles of Phantom. I only updated this to make up time for new story I put up: "Let Me In: The Guardian." Check it out if you're also a fan of the 2010 movie.

I'm gonna take a breather for the meantime in the week and focus on other fanficts or be busy with other stuff, so stay tuned and let your eyes set sail for other worlds for the meantime! Signing off...


	11. Redemption of a Torn Witch

**No way. Not yet! Ya think I could give everyone everythin? Come on yo... :/ Be patient now! I'm not a vending machine in demand!**

 **Anyway... I AM ANSWERING REVIEWS!**

 **To** ** _Anonymous: Yes, it's the very same Yoshika from Sounds of Silence. Yeah, I got the author's permission! For anyone who saw this review, look for Sounds of Silence as an SW fanfict, and you'll be seeing horrors there. Whoa..._**

Well, there isn't much here except for the Torn Witch's past. I decided to use the alias 'The Torn Witch' for the obvious witch here. Also... You'll be surprised by the actual name that witch took in public! Hahaha... :D :D Now... Enjoy.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

" **Redemption of a Torned Witch"**

 _ **Perth, Australis airbase... League Intelligence Phantom Unit Division 036... 0540 hours...**_

The small gymnasium wasn't used much that time. It had only one light working for the moment, as there was only one person in there who was practicing sword routines. Linda was holding a European long sword with a gold and brown colored hilt theme and was seeing multiple training dummys. Wooden stands were made for it to stand, and what mostly composes the dummies are the cloth and the sawdust that makes it hard.

She was standing while in her offensive stance, readying herself as her eyes were closed. ' _Alright focus... Remember what she said..._ '

" _Only at the right time will you unleash your full power when they're at their weakest, or when you have no choice._ " The voice of a woman of her past said. " _You have only yourself, your training and the strong belief of seeing either a better world, or a world in peace. Focus your power on the tip of the sword. Let the power I gave you before be released, and only then will you quench your own thirst for both blood and combat. You are a witch, but you are also of my blood... A vampire. Even if you're half of it, you'll see the difference between the two._ "

' _Why'd you have to teach me that? Either if I'd listen or not..._ ' Linda opened her eyes, now full of determination. '... _I'd try to be at my best no matter what!_ ' She thought before she ran for her targets. She chose multiple targets knowing the very thing she should do is be faster, smarter, and much clever. In her first move, she jumped and easily twisted to prepare her first horizontal strike. She made a horizontal slash to two dummies and landed before she continued for the others. Making a combination of slashes in different places for multiple targets, she moved on quickly on the next set doing the same thing, and then made alternating slashes even including the use of double-hand reverse stab moves.

Linda made revolving slashes to three more dummies. It's been a while that she's been targeting the dummies, and she designed that course so that they'll stay up with her common slashes used. Then she started making her trigger move. She made an upward diagonal slash, and her world slowed. ' _Alright, this is it! I'm almost at my limit!_ ' She held her sword tightly by both hands before she jumped and let one hand go, pulled her sword back for momentum before she made a silver colored aura around her body and did a 360 slash to cover the surrrounding dummies. They all got damage from her revolving attack and landed on the floor with her knees, then she raised her head, with her eyes now silver in color. She growled before reciting her move... "PLATA... MAGNUM!" Her long sword had silver flames as she let her power go out. She jumped forward before she devastatingly slashed three dummies and landed before doing the same with others. Then with one final strike, she jumped again, this time about to slash the ground. The sword then landed and stabbed the floor of the gymnasium before a big wave of energy exploded from her. The dummies were easily disintegrated from the blast, and some of them were left on fire thanks to her signature move. She slowly stood up and later saw some fires from the dummies. Her silver eyes remained. What she did was something successful, mastering her signature move... The Plata (Silver) Magnum. ' _It's done..._ '

However, somewhere at a dark area where her single light didn't shine on, a pair of eyes were watching. "Your piece of glory."

Linda heard the woman speak and with no doubt, made a long jump backwards towards the area where she heard the voice. Before she would get there, she prepared for a slash and was surprised when the two metals met. At the other sword was none other than the brown thigh-lengthened haired woman with brown eyes she'd always recognize. ' _The Torn Witch?_ ' She thought before she pushed off and glided back before she landed back where the light was above her. She heard footsteps and saw her step into the light, revealing the royal blue Fusoan naval uniform which lengthens until her hips, those black boots, that katana with a red hilt pattern, her red eyepatch at her left eye, and most of all her spiteful personality giving the essence of the woman's identity. "The Torn Witch."

The woman chuckled briefly. "You once called me 'The Torn Yoshika,' you know. Hmph." She snorted before she sheated her katana. "Nice senses. I only muttered and you just had to hit me."

"Oh? Then I really meant I was going to try harming you."

"You just hate me." The mature Yoshika chuckled before she looked around, seeing the disintegrated dummies and some still burning. "So this is the course you've been setting up. Melinda, let me tell you: The course... It's pathetic."

"You'd say that if the setup's not that good. I told you it's a work in progress and it isn't finished yet. Give me a break."

"There's no such thing as a break."

"Sheesh. You were given one and you took over that clinic, so we're the same here. I made efforts... And you made efforts the same."

"Oh yeah?! I SAW MY LOVER DIE, and I BUSTED MY ASS JUST TO FINISH MY BUSINESS WITH THE NEUROI YEARS AGO! Now I'm here, standing and talking to you like I give a shit."

Linda lifted her sword and slid it in the sheath at her back and crossed her arms while sighing in Yoshika's idea of hard work with a sacrifice. "I call it an excuse."

"Fuck you." Yoshika replied before she calmly walked towards Linda. "Think about it: You work hard only to receive oblivion in your life."

"That's YOU who received it, and I'm sorry."

The Fusoan woman narrowed her eyes. ' _I don't need your sympathy._ ' She mentally replied.

"Just help me in cleaning this up. Please?" Linda said while the Fusoan noticed her eyes went back to normal.

"I have to ask first: What's with you and your silver eyes anyway? Is it something natural in your abilities as a witch?"

"No. See, my silver eyes was courtesy of my vamp friend, Lien Redhaunter."

"Redhaunter?"

"Her original surname was stripped from her before she even became a vampire. You see, she died in the same world I lived in, and we made a deal that if she would be resurrected and we'd see each other again, she would give me some of her power while she draws out my blood in exchange."

"Did she owe you?"

"Originally, no. She thought of it that way and wanted to repay me. And now that we have a permanently sealed friendship no longer tied to a flag... I tell her to be with me."

"Then where is she?"

"For now, I sent her to Hispania to overlook some operations there. You see... She's one of the raiding parties like you'll be too."

And Yoshika mature face brightens with a smile. "Good. I wanna know her."

"If you wanna try being a vamp, don't. It's something you couldn't handle."

"Fool. I wasn't intending to be a bloodsucker like you."

' _Bloodsucker, huh?_ ' She thought with a smug face before she zipped forward with silver eyes close to Yoshika's. The Fusoan didn't even flinch at Linda's vampiric move. "Rather the bloodsucker, you shall meet, if you keep mocking vampires like that. I may be a half, but I'm not afraid to take in blood."

"Really?" Yoshika said in a monotone voice and pointed at the right side of her neck. "Then try me. I won't fight. I won't even stab you with a stake."

"Of course you won't." Linda said before she gently held Yoshika's nape and pressed on it.

And by that instant, Yoshika widened her eyes. For some reason, she can't move. ' _What the hell?!_ '

" _I can read your thoughts whenever I'm very close. You fear me._ " Linda's voice echoed in Yoshika's mind. " _Still, I don't sense that much fear that could make you give up._ "

' _Shut up._ ' The Fusoan replied mentally.

" _Don't deny it, Yoshika. I know you're afraid. And I read that you really meant wanting me to bite you._ "

' _I do. But how do you do it? This... Paralysis?_ '

" _Isn't that a secret?_ " Linda mentally laughed before she neared her nose to Yoshika's neck at the right side and sniffed. " _Your odor is sweet, Yoshika._ " And she gently licked it with her tongue repeatedly. " _And you taste good too. I won't eat you, of course._ "

' _Don't screw with me. Just get on it already!_ ' Yoshika replied mentally while her eyes were looking nervously at Linda.

" _This will sting a little. I'll take a little juice, and I don't have much temptation like a normal vamp. I hope you taste good._ " Linda said before she grew her fangs and opened her mouth before biting Yoshika and savoring in her blood. She heard Yoshika moan a little, knowing she's enjoying it for a reason. " _You're a masochist._ "

' _I've had worse when I trained in this world relentlessly. I was lost. I was given a body here, and I thought that pain should teach me so much._ '

" _You had physical pain in your past life. Wasn't that enough for you?_ "

' _I thought it was._ ' Yoshika mentally replied before Linda gently pulled away, and licked the bite marks to ensure there's no unnecessary blood loss. Then as Yoshika's nape was pressed on, she started to move again and it started with a deep inhalation, then exhaled freely. She stood up straight and looked at Linda. "Guess there's no stopping my story." She said before Linda's eyes turned back to its natural green color.

"Just help me here while you tell it too. There's a broom and dust pan there, and I'll make sure the other burned dummies can still be fixed up." Linda said and Yoshika nodded before they started to do their jobs.

And Yoshika continued. "I was lost. It's a good thing I was in Fuso. For six straight years, I never showed myself to any military installation and spent all my time to train. I was enlightened, given teachings as a samurai, and taught to be unforgiving on my opponents, either relating to death or in bloodless competition. That time, I was controlling my power as a witch for so much, I also remembered I had another power, which was acquired after I was killed. It's a sinister dark power I've acquired, and I felt I sold my own soul just to acquire it, because it made me rise from the dead. I used it to kill my own murderers and killed myself as a sign of a one-way trip. That same dark power stayed inside me as I live now. And it gives me some sort of nervousness. Am I really going down this dark road? Even with the training and the wisdom I've received, would I really have traveled a road in which bloodshed is still involved? Truly... My spirit is corrupted now. I always thought of it not as a girl, but so maturely. Maybe I matured so much when I was fighting in a war made by old men."

Linda took this into note and saw Yoshika finish up on sweeping the ashes. "You don't need to do so now if you feel so against it."

"Today's a different day, and yesterday's another. My anger for my lover's death may have left me, but it still makes me ache. It's what pushed me now to keep going, because the neuroi won't spare anyone here. And this time... I'm ready. But on the way... I promised to see the Yoshika in this life to make her see my point of view, hoping she would know what to do if ever her childish desires of revenge would never be fulfilled in her life."

"So that's why you wanted to see her so much."

"But when I got there... Yoshika wasn't around. Four years ago while I was still taught, I took a trip to Yokosuka to visit where my house should be. Even at this timeline, it's at the same spot. But when I looked for her there, she wasn't there. Her mother was even worried especially when she knows Yoshika's anger would drive her to live somewhere else to get stronger. I admire THAT Yoshika, who went with Sakamoto. I know Mio. She's the very reason I joined in the military and I found my way to help people. And here... She's giving Yoshika quite the encouragement to hold that anger and be patient. That's what I find impressive from the both of them." She explained before picking up partly burned dummies.

And Linda picked up two and placed them in her arms, then started to walk out of the gym followed by Yoshika. "You think the Yoshika of this world would listen to you?"

"Maybe she'd listen to parts of my story where Sakamoto got killed in combat, Minna committed suicide, Barkhorn lost an arm, Lucchini suffered PTSD, Shirley broke her back..."

"Okay... Okay. That's enough." Linda said before they finally got out of the gym. It was already 0600 according to her watch. "Look... Yoshika... She'll only be confused."

"I won't confuse her. It'll be slow for her to take in and I know she has the patience to understand. It'll be slow."

"Well, at least with that, I'm straightened out."

"Enjoy the talk?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"You shouldn't. You told me I'm a masochist. Well, I'm telling you you're too positive."

"Sheesh, you're beginning to sound like a damn stuck-up. Ease up, Yoshika."

"And by the way, don't call me that in public. It's Yoshii Bishop."

"Yoshii is a boy's name."

"I know. Still, I'm making sure to keep my real name confidential. The top brass recommended it too."

"Well... Why Bishop?"

"It's for Lynne. I told you... She's my lover."

"You don't need to make it obvious."

"Even if the Lynette of this world learns of the name, she'll lay off and ignore it."

"I don't think so."

Then Yoshika looked at Linda who was still willing to let the conversation drag on. "You see how difficult I am? Just shut up. I'm already helping you carry." And with that statement, Linda turned her eyes silver used as a glare. "I'm not afraid, you shit."

And her eyes turned back to normal. "Mood killing stuck-up."

"That's your opinion, so suck it up. I don't want to speak to you anymore." Yoshika concluded, and the rest of their walk back to the barracks with damaged dummies was silent...


	12. The way back

**CHAPTER 10**

"The way back"

"It's a good thing I don't always lead a charmed life..." Ember said to herself while she stood and her hands are on the side railings of the external lower decks of the Torafuji II carrier. The day was cloudy, and there was no doubt it was going to rain, but the long wait would be over, because she will finally see Baltland and be flown there by two choppers. ' _Did I make a good choice to really stay with the 501_ _st_ _? As much as I could remember, my allegiance is always with them. But should I really make it the case?_ ' She sighed afterwards. "Damn. I think everything's gonna be different. I never even saw them battle while they're in Dover. Now, instead of Romagna, we're getting to Baltland."

" _ **But it's still amazing.**_ " Sakamoto said while looking at the expanse of the seas while beside Ember. "When you think about it, although there's a different location, the objective stays the same: We try beating the neuroi when we're still capable." And she looked at Ember. "Ember... I understand you still want to make this some sort of remembering game, but this is no longer the place for you to doubt. You said you'll stay with us, and you swore allegiance to us, even if your memories are still incomplete. You know your identity, and yet you must remember more to really see who you were. You are who you are now, Ember. Remember that." And she simply walked away.

Ember didn't follow or stop Mio and glanced at the major's back while walking away. ' _Thanks, Mio. I know you don't always expect it, but at least I know you're warming up to me._ '

And time flew by. It was the afternoon as two Chinooks were flying towards Baltland, but have yet to cross Orussia Minor, which was directly ahead of them. An escorting MiG-21 was making sure to look after the Chinooks and Reynaldo's duty to protect them is the first thing to think of each time.

Jean viewed the other Chinook where the other group was. In the Chinook chopper she's in, she's accompanied by Tyler and Ursula. Plus, her striker unit is inside that same chopper. She thought of it while reminding herself again that Yoshika, Ember and Mio were at the other Chinook with their strikers inside there as well. As Jean got immersed in other thoughts, Mio used the radio and was heard over comms. " _Alright... We're entering Orussia right now. During this time, four AH-1's will be giving us cover, but Reynaldo will still be our main escort, however... Liberion military stationed in Orussia Minor have requested to accompany us, and I gave them the Go signal. Two Cobras will be joining us halfway there. Once we reach Ovnogrod at the northwest tip of Orussia, all of the aircraft will refuel. Orussia Minor's not such a big land unlike its Major counterpart._ "

At the other Chinook, after Ember heard of Mio's information of the route, she asked. "What about the refuelling, Mio?"

"We'll be in an airbase for the next 10 minutes after arrival before we start off again, since refuelling for the choppers would be easier. We gotta make sure to waste no time in getting to leave Orussian airspace. It's the afternoon, and neuroi forces will most likely attack without warning. Intelligence already suggests that neuroi forces from Orussia Major will start descending as hell for the military installations in the Minor. Moscow is not doing well, letting neuroi forces slip through and the Minor's getting the disadvantage."

"And the hive?"

"The hive's moving northeast, but it's like the influence of the neuroi just stays tight even if they move away. That means they're mobilizing from bases."

"I understand." Ember said before she looked at Yoshika, just calm. "You okay?" And the young Fusoan looked at the hybrid. "You don't need to be silent just to tell me."

Yoshika sighed. "Look... It's... Are you sure about being in the 501st? Your memories aren't even restored."

"I'd rather... Because you guys are the only reminder I've been around for much longer. I don't know why I got washed up here in the first place, but what I know is that I have a purpose. One of them is fighting against the neuroi until humanity is free from them. The other? Perhaps it's about finding who I once was, I guess. Then I'd know what to do with the future with a lot of choices to make in the way. Look... One day, I'd probably run out of magic and force myself to keep going as a neuroi hybrid."

"Uh... It doesn't need to be that way."

"Yoshika... If the war drags on... I promised myself to not give up. This is my fight since a part of them is with me. And if I have to bury myself as a neuroi hybrid and never as a witch, then so be it." Ember said coldly and Yoshika frowned. "Making the best of what I could contribute, I think, is better."

"And life?"

"Maybe I'd think about it if I know about a family I had or have, I guess." As Ember said it, images of her past life came in and she was able to get fragmented memories of her sister, her mother, and her currently deceased father. Her head ached a little and she even moaned because of it. It took a while before she calmed down. "So... I do."

"What did you see?" Mio asked out of curiosity.

And with Ember's memory finally revealed to her, she smiled with her eyes closed, lowered her head, and let a tear drop from her eyes. "I don't know if it's awkward or not when I get memories suddenly but... I was able to remember my family. I have a sister... I have a mother... And... I have a dead father now." She sighed and frowned at her last statement. "Too bad. Maybe I got the man's influence from him."

"And why so?"

"Remember the time we dueled each other with swords? At that sight, I kinda had a little crush on you." Ember revealed it and it made Mio blush. "Don't worry. I got someone else in mind." She with a smile before an image of an orange-haired Liberion witch came in her mind. ' _Shirley._ ' She thought. ' _I wish we'd known each other and get so close... I remember... I remember that moment, and from then on, I was in cloud nine whenever I'm with her..._ '

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

" _ **I have something I wanted to ask you...**_ " Both Ember and Shirley said it while they're seated at a bench near the door of the operating room was. Blaze was still being treated in the operating room back in Dover that time, and Ember and Shirley were waiting as they both conversed, but didn't expect to propose in giving their ideas to each other. They didn't expect it...

...and nonetheless, Ember insisted. "Please... You first, Shirley." She said while Shirley looked away while blushing, and scratching her cheek at it too. ' _What does she have in mind?_ '

"I just wanted to ask you if... What I mean to say is do you... Oh to hell with it all!" ' _I can't take it._ ' Shirley thought after saying before she gently got her hands to Ember's cheeks, cupped them, and pulled her in to a kiss. ' _Damn... I really did it._ ' She said while they were in it for a while before they pulled away. Shirley clearly saw Ember blushing, and she can't deny doing it herself. ' _No turning back now..._ ' She thought while blinking and seeing Ember who couldn't believe what happened.

"Charlotte..."

"I wanted to say I love you, Ember. I've fallen for you when I first met you." Shirley said before she gladly hugged Ember. ' _I hope she really gets it... I'm making sure my heart's in front._ '

"I... I wanted to say that I love you too, Shirley... I just was never confident to tell you too." Ember said before pulling away and saw Shirley as pecked Ember's cheek, making the hybrid blush even more. "I too had fallen for you when I first joined the 501st. You were the first one to really reach out to me and you also the one I can connect with the most. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I do too, Embs." Shirley replied with a smile while petting Ember's head...

This was the beginning of something special. It even lasted even after the 501st disbanded. Shirley knew the wait was worth it when they saw each other again in Africa, then at Romagna. Those were the days...

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

"I wish I could go back to those days." Ember muttered with a sigh. ' _Probably, it won't be possible since there's a different Shirley here._ ' She thought while in the chopper. This was after the refuelling as they were already being escorted by four AH-1 Cobras along with Reynaldo's MiG-21. They were on their way from Orussia now, and making sure they all get to Baltland...

Time flew by until the watch read 4:08 before Ember puts her wrist away and sits up after once lying down. ' _It's late Afternoon and we're almost there. So this is it... I'm finally going to see Shirley._ ' She smiled.

"You sure are happy." Yoshika commented.

"Well, I AM gonna be seeing the 501st again. I'm sure everything's gonna be fantastic."

"What other things do you remember from the 501st?"

"Well... What I remember for a fact is that Erica's always the heavy sleeper. No... Scratch that. She's lazy. If she sleeps, it's almost as if she won't get up, and Trude just keeps on trying to wake her up."

"It's a good thing you know everyone's names."

"Then there's Sanya and Eila, who could have been noticeable to be dykes."

"Wait, what?!"

Ember winced at Yoshika, not aware of Sanya and Eila. "Wait, you didn't know about that?!" And she saw further with Yoshika blushing and looking away. "I'm sorry! Sheesh..." But then the radio crackled and came to life.

" _This is Dragon Three._ " A female pilot said, who's somehow like a teenager with her voice. " _Are you ladies detecting a lone bogey at our 8 O'Clock?_ "

" _Dragon Three, Dragon One._ " Another female said, another teen-voiced one. " _Roger. Radar's picking up and I'm looking at that direction. There's nothing there. Check your 8 O'Clock and there's nothing there._ "

Mio groaned. "This is not happening. Dragon One, we may have a possible cloaker."

" _Sakamoto, Dragon One. Seriously?! We're already here in Baltland and they're still able to get cloakers here? Wait... Bogey is moving now, and it went from our 8 O'Clock to our 12!_ "

Yoshika widened her eyes at the positioning. ' _Wait a minute... I think I knew about the same reports from before..._ ' And she gasped. "Sakamoto-san! I know this one! This one's..."

" _There's a neuroi that appeared in front of us half a click away from us. Shit... It's a..._ "

" _ **DRONE DISPENSER!**_ " Mio, Yoshika and Dragon One shouted at the same time.

Mio kept her eyes widened and eventually got irritated. "Damn! That dispenser makes its own number of drone fighters with no end unless we destroy it!"

Yoshika stood up. "We have to do something!"

"No, Yoshika." Ember said as she stood up with a stern look. "I'll handle it."

"Vermilion." Mio called out. "We're almost at the base. But even I'm not going to let the neuroi at us. It's best you two stay here. As much as I remember, you two are more important."

"No... Please let me this time, Mio. The two of you had enough after that battle." Ember said with a smile. "I think it's time I take to the skies for a change, while you sit back, at least." Then she used her earpiece. "Jean Vasquez? Wanna go out with me?"

" _With a phantom major? I thought you'd never ask._ "

Outside, the four Cobra choppers were seeing that the dispenser was hovering as it already fired neuroi cores out. One is fired from its left, and one from its right, and it's repeated three times more. Then it fired four more times, putting up 16 cores hovering, and now morphing as it slowly made the shapes of drone fighters. All the drone fighters not sped forward against the Chinooks and Cobras.

" _Uggh..._ " Dragon one groaned. " _THIS is not going to be the end of our days! Vasquez, read me?_ "

" _I read you, Dragon One!_ " Reynaldo responded.

" _I think it's time we showed you our true colors. Girls... Initiate Protocol Red!_ "

" _ **ROGER!**_ " Three female teens said in reply over the comms.

" _Let's do the Switcheroo, gals!_ " Dragon One said gladly before all the Cobras glowed white. Soon, all of the glows made fragments, now replaced with flying figures. They all turned to teenage witches, wearing green camo fatigue uniforms. They were wearing striker units with large propellers representing the Cobra's main rotor blades. And somehow, like the shifter Linda was, they don't have any visible weapons on them.

Jean and Ember were now in striker units, and now going for the drone dispenser, and both were clearly surprised of the four new witches, who were once the Cobra escorts they had. Ember couldn't believe it. "They're..."

"...witches?" Jean finished. "This makes sense." She said with a smirk before cocking her Stoner 63 Assault Rifle and checked her Kung Feng 10-launcher variant slung on her back. "Ready, Vermilion?"

"Tch." Ember snickered and cocked her Howa Type 64 Assault Rifle, then looked at the scarf she wore, aware that her blade, Xelarion is ready to be used again. "You think?"

"DRONES INCOMING!" Dragon One said before she put her arms forward and it was followed by her subordinates. "As much as a possible, use rockets on the dispenser while MG's for the drones!" She said before she saw rocket pods appear transparent on the sides of her arms. "Firing barrage now!" She said before the rocket pods released rockets and were on the way to the dispenser. The other girls did the same and all rockets were going for the dispenser, but the drones got in the way, protecting the dispenser. "Looks like we'll have to fight fire with fire then!" She shouted and her rocket pods faded before she opened her palms, now glowing red and yellow. "They're in range! OPEN FIRE!" Soon, the girls spread out and sent bullets to the approaching drones. They easily warded many and were able to make several kills in seconds thanks to their MG's doing heavy damage. "Protect the Chinooks!"

Reynaldo sped to the scene and used his Trailblaze ability while crossing the path of the drone fighters before they each got on fire. Two drones were easily showing damage near the core and immediately lost control before exploding into flakes. "YEAH! Two drones down!"

" _It's unlike the many kills we got, Pinasian._ " Dragon One said.

"We're on our way to support!" Ember said before she put her rifle forward together with Jean as they approached the Dragon escorts. "Dragon One, we're supporting! Vasquez, weapons hot!" She said before firing.

"Let 'er rip!" Jean then fired her Stoner 63 before they were able to damage drones. She fast-switched to her Kung Feng and launched 2 rockets before easily destroying one drone. Then she fired another two rockets and only one rocket hits. She fast-switched to her Stoner and finished off the damaged drone. "These are easy!"

"Not quite!" Ember said while firing. "That dispenser will keep making more units and it'll be quite a disadvantage if we don't do something now!"

"Then we gotta find an opening!" Jean said before she saw more drones transforming and engaging from their cores. And she noticed something she knew that could have been predictable. ' _Could it be?!_ ' And she smiled at this. "I think I got something." She lowered her Stoner and slung it on her back before her hands glowed orange. "Cover me! I got an idea... But it's gonna be involving me not engaging in combat while I focus. A cluster shot should take out a crowd full of drone fighters." She said while they kept moving to support the Chinooks.

"I trust you. I'm covering!" Ember said before she slung her Howa and took off her scarf, then letting it extend straight before it morphs into her blade... Xelarion. "Dragon One, think you could help me cover someone? My friend here thinks she could do a cluster shot to get across drones while defending the dispenser."

" _Dragon units Three and Four will assist. You two, how copy?_ "

" _ **Solid copy!**_ " The two witches said before they were seen speeding off and eventually they joined Ember.

Ember got a look on the two. They both had blonde hair and have matching uniforms, most noticeable especially with the dragon symbol at the left side of their chests. In fact, all the Dragon Witches have blonde hair. One of them has a hairstyle of a single pigtail since her hair is short and has natural crimson eyes. The other noticeably has glasses worn, has a curly hairstyle with a length reaching her shoulders and having blue eyes. They both smiled at her. "Looks like you two have things covered."

"Yeah!" They both answered. "Give us orders!"

"Spread out and engage!" Ember ordered before seeing drone fighters firing beams before they activated the shields. Ember looked back to see Jean about to make some sort of bow. "You two spread out and I'll be the close-contact guard. It's better to keep them at a distance from Jean!"

"You got it!" One replied.

"Leave it to us!" replied the other. Both of them put their palms out and fired at the drones. Destroying only a few of them, some slipped and Ember sliced up the drone fighters with ease.

Then her reflexes quickened as she threw her main sword and drew out her rear dual swords, let the main sword morph back as a scarf around her neck and started to go after drone fighters close to her. This time, her agility improved while she used her shield and collected beams with her swords before throwing them back at her enemies. Because of this, she was able to get a few drone fighters. "COME ON!" She hastened her reflexes as she re-equipped her scarf, morphed it into her sword before returning her dual blades and took hold of Xelarion again before seeing beams coming at her. She used her blade to collect its energy. And as the beams stopped, she made a revolving slash and sent the stored energy against two drones and destroyed them. ' _Strong shots. They count, at least._ '

Jean was keeping her focus tight. ' _Come on... Just a little bit more..._ '

"How much more?" Ember asked to know the progress.

"Gimme 20 seconds!" Jean quickly replied.

The two Chinooks were firing its mounted machineguns at the left and right while launching flares to deflect beams. The first Chinook has its rear ramp open to reveal Mio Sakamoto firing a machine gun to ward off the neuroi drone fighters. Reynaldo along with Dragon One and two were doing the best they can to defend, but they all knew no one is still able to charge towards the dispenser. Suddenly, the second Chinook at the back was hit by a stray beam and the rear rotors got hit badly.

Mio saw this with horror. "No!"

"URSULA-CHAN!" Yoshika said in panic.

" _This is Skylifter Two! We're losing altitude! We're hit! We're hit! We've lost control and we're spinning out!_ " The radioman from the descending chopper said.

Ursula held on to Tyler while they were both at the flooring of the chopper. "TYLER!"

"Just hold on to me! We're hit!" Tyler shouted. ' _Damn it, it can't end like this!_ ' He growled before he let his familiar features out and pounded his hands and feet on the floor. "I'm not letting anyone die here! Grab on to my arms, now!" And Ursula did as instructed.

' _Is this the end?_ ' Ursula thought while holding Tyler tightly. ' _Will I not see my sister again?_ '

The rest of the 501st was already on its way, but Gertrude is much speedier than the rest since she saw the descending chopper. While her guns were left with Erica, she sped to the falling chopper. ' _I'm not about to see lives wasted._ ' "Minna... I'm getting to the chopper!"

" _Just make sure you're able to catch them and bring them safely to the ground. We're counting on you!_ " Minna replied.

"Cavalry's here!" Dragon One said while they're still escorting the first Chinook. "This is Delilah Hughes from the Dragon Witches. Nice to see you've finally arrived."

" _Likewise, Ms. Hughes. We'll immediately engage the drones and make way to the dispenser._ " Minna replied.

"Careful. Drones keep defending that dispenser and they're increasing numbers now."

" _Understood..._ "

The descending chopper's speed slowed down, knowing that Gertrude was underneath it as she is able to use her magic fed to her Me 270 striker unit to slow the chopper down. However... ' _Damn! The best I could do is prevent it from crashing. I can't lift this thing up._ ' "Uggh... Skylift Two... Damn it, shut off your engines!"

" _Roger! Shutting engines down!_ " Skylift Two's radioman replied before the rotors started to slow down, and eventually stop. This, does not change the situation of Gertrude, still not able to fully slow down and is still falling to the earth.

 _ **[BGM: Witch No Tatakai (Electric Guitar Version)]**_

Jean's hands and the glowing shape of the bow was now brighter than ever. Suddenly, flames enveloped it... And finally, the bow was finished. "Thank God! The Phoenix Bow is done! Alright, Ember! I need to be steady when I start the rite and..."

" _Somebody target the drones closely defending the dispenser!_ " A Karlslander witch shouted out.

And Jean's antannae glowed. "Shit... I'm sensing more neuroi coming in. They wanna take important goods out, don't they, huh?" She said as Ember hovered and put Xelarion as a scarf and around her neck again. "What do you think, Ember?"

"I think something's up. But for now, we should finish them off!"

" _I'll gladly help you with that!_ " Mio said on the radio while she's seen flying her striker unit and holding her Type-99 MG and a katana behind her. And flying her was Yoshika, who has the same striker unit and weapon as Sakamoto. "We'll be doing it together." Mio said as she hovered with Yoshika.

Ember nodded and looked at the falling chopper. "Gertrude's handling the chopper?" And as she obsered, there's not much change to the speed. ' _Damn it, Barkhorn. You gotta keep trying or it'll be too fast. I know you can do it._ ' "Okay. She can handle it." And as she looked elsewhere as the 501st was finally assisting, she found one figure with orange hair all too familiar and she widened her eyes. "There she is." She muttered while seeing a brown-haired woman flying beside her. ' _I don't know her, but she somehow has a resemblance to Shirley. An aunt, perhaps?_ ' Then she looked back at Mio. "Divide and Conquer."

Mio smiled. "I was thinking the same thing." And then she looked at Jean. "You better have a cluster shot ready."

"That's what the bow's for." Jean said with confidence.

With that, Mio used her earpiece. "Minna, there are additional contacts, right?"

" _Affirmative. I confirmed it through Sanya. There are Neuroi jets coming in for us. Based on its direction, it's targeting us._ " Minna replied with some gunfire on the background.

"My group will ward off those contacts. The drones are still a threat, but without taking out the other more powerful combatants, our charge at the dispenser's gonna be a losing battle here. It'll keep getting cores and drone fighters against us and we'll run out of will and ammo faster."

" _I understand. Major, your job is to lead your group against the neuroi jets. There are a confirmed 8 contacts. These are Mk II contacts. Don't underestimate them._ "

"Do I?" Mio chuckled before seeing two of the blondes from the Dragon Witches. "So the two of you are...?"

"Melody Hughes." said the crimson-eyed blonde witch.

"Alexandra Hughes. Call me Lex." said the glasses-wearing blue eyed blonde witch.

Mio nodded before she faced the direction of the neuroi jets, north of them. The dispenser is also coming from the same direction. ' _For some reason, they must have set up a base from the north. We'll have to do something about that later on._ ' "We're gonna need to engage the jet units."

The two blondes nodded and they looked at each other while Melody ordered the other. "Lex, we're switching to propellers. We need speed on this one." And Lex nodded before their strikers large rotors turned shorter until they strengthened and turned into propellers.

Jean put her bow behind her and got her Stoner 63. "So what are we waiting for? Bring it on!"

Mio smiled briefly before she shouted out... "Recruitment group, we're engaging the neuroi jets! Form up on me!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ "

While the gold-eyed Delilah and her purple-eyed wingman and sister Frida was closely protecting the remaining Chinook she saw a separate group about to attack reinforcements. ' _I see that Mel and Lex are doing well._ ' Then as Delilah flew and released another burst to defeat another drone fighter, Frida radioed her.

" _Deli, what the hell?! That chopper ain't slowing down!_ " Frida said before Delilah looked down and that chopper's altitude is dangerously low now.

' _Shit!_ ' Delilah thought. "Anyone on the radio... I need a witch with a Strength ability to catch that falling Chinook!"

Valerie lassoed a drone fighter before she threw it towards three others and made them expose their cores. She got her C96 out and fired the machine pistol and two cores instead of the other. Then with another intervention, someone else took out the third. "Endless. Annoying. And nice kill, Shirley."

Shirley hovered while firing at nearby drone fighters. "Sure thing!"

And the radio crackled. " _Anyone on the radio... I need a witch with a Strength ability to catch that falling Chinook!_ "

Valerie then looked down seeing Gertrude trying to stop the chopper. "That girl ain't suited to lift something THAT heavy, and it isn't easy to get a Chinook! What is she thinking?!"

Shirley sighed. "Well, you didn't stop her."

"I thought her task was simple. Alright then. Ain't no one gonna make that chopper crash!" Valerie said with a smirk before she dove to the earth, as she was catching up to the falling chopper. Then she used her earpiece to contact Gertrude. "Trude! What's happening?!"

" _Val... Uggh, I can't get enough power through my strikers! I got no problem with strength, but I'm gonna need some more help to slow this thing down!_ "

"Stick tight! I'm comin to ya!" Valerie said as she was finally nearing the Chinook from above. Knowing the rotors are not spinning, she took her lasso and started to spin it in the hopes of rounding the chopper up. With enough momentum, she threw the large circled knot and eventually got the rope rounded up and attached to the chopper. Then she started and forced herself to hover and tried to pull, before they knew it actually worked sooner than they expected. The chopper was heavy, but Valerie knows she can lift it. "Trude, I'm helping you out, but we're not lifting this chopper if it's badly given a hole. We're setting her down. If I didn't help you, you would have exhausted your magic and crash. Still got some fight in you?"

" _With you help, I do. Thank you, Val. I appreciate it._ "

"My pleasure. Minna, we got the chopper under control, but we're touching this baby down the ground. I'll join you in a few." Valerie said while she looked up as another group engaged neuroi jets. ' _So that white naval uniformed witch is a Fusoan. Major Sakamoto, right?_ ' She thought as she saw Mio raise her katana up, shouting a battle cry.

"BANZAI!" Up in the air, higher than Valerie and Trude, Mio shouted as her sword was above her and sped towards a neuroi jet at its 9 O'Clock before she slashed the sword and cut its rear back into half. The rear half fell and exploded into flakes before she saw the core. In no time, she drew her sidearm pistol with one hand and discharged one round straight to the neuroi before it exploded into white flakes. "Bastard." She muttered before snapping her head to another neuroi jet her two Dragon companions were chasing from behind and pursued it.

While a neuroi jet was coming towards Ember and another was running from her, the oncoming unit fired its beams before she deflected the beam with Xelarion to the retreating unit and easily shattered its core in defeat. She shouted and sped against the oncoming unit and in a flash, slashed it in half before it exploded in flakes. "I'M ON FIRE!" She gladly said in excitement.

" _Dragon One here._ " Delilah said on the radio. " _Skylifter Two's been set down on the ground._ "

' _Thank goodness._ ' Ember thought in relief.

" _Erica, it's Trude. Get down here! You're carrying Ursula back to base!_ "

" _Negative, Barkhorn!_ " Minna shouted out suddenly. As she witnessing the downed chopper, she continued. "The neuroi won't shoot a downed aircraft, especially if it's deemed not fit to fly. Let it be. We still need to take down the dispenser. Elwyn, protect the chopper."

" _Got ya, commander._ " Valerie said while she hovered at the downed Chinook next to Barkhorn. The texan Liberion put her hands on the ramp before she ripped it off, seeing the open entrance and looking inside. "HEY! GUN DOWN!" Valerie said while seeing a black derby-hatted aiming at her. "You're protecting her, right?"

Tyler winced and saw Barkhorn beside Valerie. "I know Barkhorn but... Who are you?"

"I'm with the 501st, Tyler. I know you cause Minna told me about you too."

"Well that changes something."

"Name's Valerie Elwyn."

Tyler then lowered his pistol. "Agent Tyler Fray of the League of Nations Intelligence Agency. So you're Red-hand Lasso?"

"That would be me."

He looked and eased his head left while partially seeing Ursula behind him. "Ursula, we're good."

And Ursula's head popped out from behind him. "Barkhorn?"

Trude smiled. "Nice to see a familiar face in there."

"Trudy!" Erica was flying from above while bring Trude's dual MG42's.

"Ah, Erica." Trude saw Erica hover beside her and was finally given her MG42's back. "Thanks."

Then Ember sensed something while hovering in place. ' _Wait... I'm detecting a faster neuroi..._ ' Then she looked towards where the dispenser was and saw a flash of light from afar. As she focused her sights on the object, there was a humanoid figure flying and from the looks of it, it was a humanoid. ' _A humanoid neuroi or...?_ ' Then she gasped seeing its direction, then looked towards the down chopper. "CRAP!" While gripping Xelarion's hilt tightly, she sped downwards to a dive.

Valerie got Ursula out and soon, Tyler got out too from the back of the Chinook while the pilots joined them. But Barkhorn's watchful eye saw a fast neuroi humanoid coming straight at them. "Erica, Val, COVER THEM!" She said before she flew and sped to the humanoid before she aimed her MG42's at it and loosed a long burst of rounds. As the humanoid approached, she noticed the rounds never made a dent at it. ' _Oh shit!_ ' She thought before the humanoid equipped a sword. Barkhorn suddenly hovered while firing her MG42s at it. Then she raised a shield, but unexpectedly, her shield broke. It happened so fast, but she was able to clearly see that her torso felt that bloody sting while seeing the neuroi's humanoid head near her. ' _Wait, am I?_ ' She widened her eyes before she lowered her head, seeing the humanoid's sword embedded in her torso. She looked at the humanoid, seeing its red eyes narrow and its masked mouth move a little upward, signifying a smile. "What are you?" She muttered the question.

"Our salvation." The humanoid answered with a female voice before she pulled her sword out. Barkhorn lost her strength as she closed her eyes and fell.

"TRUDY!" Erica shouted while speeding to save Trude hitting the ground. In the nick of time, Erica caught Barkhorn but tumbled on the ground, even damaging her strikers in the process. While Erica was hurt on the ground, she shook her head to snap out of her trance before she got to Barkhorn, now bleeding from her torso. "No... Trudy."

"Pathetic." A female echoed and chorus effect voice came from the humanoid who now hovered in mid-air over the ground while holding her sword. "You chose to save her, while your life's on the line."

Erica winced as she view the humanoid neuroi with a reverse V at her back. ' _What? Does she expect I run?_ '

Ursula was about to run to Erica after seeing the whole thing, but Val stopped her. "Wait... We can't!"

"But my sister's out there!" Ursula replied in a whisper.

The humanoid continued. "Hmph. You would just get in my way."

"Rather that than letting her die! What have you done with Trudy?!" Erica demanded an answer from the neuroi humanoid, before seeing and hearing her groan before taking to her offensive stance with the sword in hand.

"I've done what I could do to you right now. So... Goodbye and good riddance, witch!" The humanoid said coldly before she zipped forward with her sword raised, now coming at a blinding speed.

"ERICA!" Ursula shouted while helpless.

And before her attempted slash came successful, she was blocked by another neuroi sword. As the two swords clashed, the humanoid gazed at the metal of the of the defending figure and it made her gasp and push back before she hovered again. She looked at the witch now holding the large neuroi sword. A little scratch was made, but it later had to regenerate before the scratch was gone. "Impossible." The humanoid muttered. "Witch..."

Ember looked furious but was calm as she hovered in place to defend Erica and the injured Yoshika. "Erica... Call in Yoshika. She'll know what to do." She said before she focused at the humanoid. "You'll pay for hurting my ally."

But the humanoid didn't listen, and just examined the witch's sword the entire time before she replied. "Tell me something... You hold a neuroi fusion sword. By any chance..." And the humanoid stopped when she saw Ember's left eye light up with the same color of a normal core.

"Does THIS answer your question?" Ember calmly replied.

"So it's true. A neuroi hybrid DID appear as a phantom. You're not from this world, but all the same, you're Neuroi. You have a lost cause in humanity, so I ask you to join us instead. Or... Would you just want to be branded a traitor?"

"You're right I came from another world. But there's one thing you should know... I was never a traitor... And I lived in my world mostly as a human. Think about it."

"Then you're indeed one of them. You hold Xelarion... But it doesn't change the fact you're now an enemy."

Ember narrowed her eyes. ' _So she knows about my blade. But she's holding a sword looking like a dual sword I own from my fusion sword. She knows something I don't._ ' "And I'm looking forward to it."

" _ **DIE!**_ " Both Ember and humanoid sped while saying it before they clashed swords against each other. Soon, Erica was making the call while dragging Trude away from the fight.

Jean just fired another two rockets before hitting a neuroi jet and eventually switched to her Stoner 63 and fired at an exposed core. The unit was defeated, but then she heard a transmission.

" _Somebody help! Yoshika, please... I need help down here! T-T-Tr-Trudy's hit and she's bleeding! Yoshika!_ "

And Jean witnessed Yoshika reacting in shock. " _Erica, hang on! I'm on the way!_ "

The Pinasian groaned at the sight of Yoshika, and everyone struggling. She couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S IT. NO MORE!" ' _I can't stand having more people die around me!_ ' She slung her Stoner before she equipped her Phoenix bow before speeding toward the dispenser. "Somebody cover me! That dispenser has GOT to go!" And to her surprise, she saw Reynaldo fly beside her. "Kuya, you're still flying like this?!"

" _Malayo naman ang isa pa nating heli, ha. (One of our other choppers are far from us anyway.) Just count on me!_ " Reynaldo said gladly before Jean saw before seeing Minna and Mio at her left.

"It should work, Vasquez." Minna said. "I trust you, so don't screw it up."

"I shouldn't?" Jean said in reply with a smirk before looking forward towards the dispenser and saw the drones start making a blockade to defend it. Soon, the other witches available formed up behind Jean. ' _Crap... All hands on me, huh?_ ' And with one hand, she held her bow, before she made a flaming arrow with the other. ' _Then I won't miss for them!_ ' She thought before she set her arrow on the bow and pulled it back with all her might. "Why don't you just go back to hell?! PHOENIX..." Jean said prolonging the word before her arrow and herself was in flames. "...ARROW!" She let the arrow go with all the flames she gathered as it flew with rage and it eventually shapeshifted in the bird form of the phoenix. She put her free hand forward. "SHOW THEM WE MEAN NO MERCY!" And the phoenix headed to the blockade of drone fighters. The bird screamed out glorified of serving its owner before it hits the drone blockade, burning every single unit severely before seeing many explode. Soon, all drones were destroyed, and the dispenser is free to hit. "IT'S WIDE OPEN!"

"ALL WITCHES...!" Minna shouted. "...CONCENTRATE FIRE ON THE DISPENSER!" She said while firing her MG42 and letting the other witches attack their target. "Don't leave this one alive!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ " The witches consisting of Mio, Shirley, Francesca, Jean, and Reynaldo responded before they let their attacks fly out as it damaged the dispenser quite well.

Yoshika was still healing the unconscious Gertrude on the ground while Ember's keeping the humanoid on the ground as they kept clashing against the each other. "Who are you?!" Ember said before she started a combination of slashes against her opponent.

The humanoid defended, and parried with a few slashes and hovered back. "Why should I tell you?!" She put her free hand forward before beams came out from it, letting Ember deflect it elsewhere. The humanoid took this chance and sped towards Ember before she slashed away. "You're just a pathetic excuse for humanity to live! You'd sacrifice your life for them?!"

"My life is here, bitch!" Ember said while defending. "No matter what world I live in, I always choose humanity!"

"You're as naive as Xala is!" The humanoid said and they both a few sparks before they each hovered back.

What Ember knew about this world seemed to make her think. ' _So Xala is here too?_ '

"She was a fool for putting it against us from the start. She recommended we watch you all murder each other. But as we were starting to see that your world can be able to defend, someone had to remove her from position, but failed to eliminate her to remove her influence among others. We thought her pityful mind over all of your lives was valuable. No. Her ideals were only getting in the way of our real objective! Peace is indeed... a lie. I'm not going to say it twice here, as long as it would spread like a fire once we finish off every rebel against us until you are all... Broken. Everybody would know that peace will never be attained."

"But it doesn't answer the question why you've done this!"

"We've done it to colonize this planet! We know humans are weak. They won't fight to the last man. They'll beg not to be killed off. That's how weak you all are! And it includes... YOU. You lived in a world like this, and you've seen the horrors of war no matter where you turn. Your family... Your lives... Your future... They're all in danger after you started to fight back. You should have made it easy."

"Except we're not making it easy!" Ember gripped on Xelarion harder. "And you're wrong! We believe on turning things around no matter how bad it is! Maybe we won't be able to root out our imperfections but still... They're not an excuse to have another species force their way in and change it!" She then sped forward and with one strike, her opponent defended, and both blades were still sticking as Ember pushed. "You could just think in another angle. We don't need someone to force it on us, you know. We don't need judges, and we know our own consequences."

The humanoid chuckled while trying to push her sword. "That's what you think." She suddenly pushed Ember away and flew up to protect the dispenser before a beam passed in front of her and stopped. She looked down and saw Ember's sword pointed at the sky with its tip glowing before it faded. "Still stubborn?"

"It's what makes me unique, and I'd rather live with it." Ember said with smirk.

The dispenser kept firing defending beams while the witches fired at it. The unit was simply moving away to defend itself. But with its extensive damage, it won't be able to fire out cores, and does its best to defend itself instead.

Minna was seeing it and kept it up. "We're not letting it get away!" She said before two shifter blondes arrived, and one of them was Delilah. "Delilah?"

"We're helping out!" Delilah said while aiming at the dispenser together with Frida. "The other chopper is safe. Ready, Frida?"

Frida nodded. "Let's kill this son of a bitch!"

And as Reynaldo made his MiG-21 circle back, he started to speed up and fire another barrage of rockets against the dispenser before a series of explosions were seen. "YES!" And as the smoke easily cleared up, he saw the core exposed. "YEAH! THERE IT IS!"

"It's MY escort package." Delilah said when she only has one arm forward and closed her hand before a transparent rocket pod appeared at her arm. "Commander, if you don't mind?"

"Do it."

Delilah smirked as she fired a barrage of rounds at the dispenser. A series of explosion rocked the unit, and it destroyed its core, finally letting the unit descend and disintegrate to the earth with flakes trailing it. "It's done." She said.

Valerie and Tyler watched the destroyed dispenser falling from above. "It's done." Tyler said. "That's a damn difficult one."

"They're trying tricks." Valerie commented. "They wanna kill whoever's getting in their way, huh?"

Ember and the humanoid looked at the destroyed dispenser in the air. And this made the humanoid sigh. "I suppose this mission is a failure." She looked at Ember, with the other looking back at her. "Your questions about who I am could be answered soon. But still... Be on guard." She said while flying up. "This isn't the last!"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" Ember shouted. "I wanna remember the name of the neuroi who almost killed one of ours."

And the humanoid stopped and hovered before turning her head on the hybrid. "Don't you mean you want to know the name of the one who organized the mission against you all? It's the same thing. I'm not just making it personal then. I'll be making sure everyone suffers my wrath." She said before chuckling. "I am designated Zelian."

"Ember." She said while clenching a fist. "Ember Vermilion."

"Good. I'll look forward to cursing your name the next time we meet." Zelian continued to fly up and away in retreat while a laugh escaped from the overconfident humanoid.

"Yeah. You do that." Ember muttered before she scoffed. With that, she turned Xelarion back to her scarf and placed it around her neck. Then she turned her head to Trude, while still being healed. She approached and kneeled to examine the wound with Yoshika's hand over it and healing. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Yoshika nodded. "The Flight Lieutenant's gonna be fine. It's a good thing I got here sooner or she would have died."

"Yeah." Erica commented before she was hugged by none other than Erica. "Hey, not too tight, you...!"

"Don't be a bitch risking your life like that!" Ursula said in tears as she hugged Erica. "I ALMOST lost you!"

Erica smiled and hugged back. "It's good to see you too, Ursula."

She first saw black and finally, she was hearing the wind... The cries of a girl. Then she heard voices.

" _Barkhorn?_ " She heard the voice of a Liberion speaking to her.

Gertrude stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes to see the brightness, and later adjusted as her vision was able to adapt to light again after being knocked out for some reason. Yoshika was there along with Erica and Ursula, and a red-haired Liberion she still doesn't know. "Uggh... Damn... I took that nasty hit. Miyafuji? Well... I least I know I'm saved, right?" As soon as Yoshika put her hands away after she finished healing her, Barkhorn sat up and shook her head before looking around. "Where's that neuroi humanoid? It could have been here to..."

"She'll come back." Ember muttered somewhat loudly and Barkhorn heard her and looked. "She may not be back anytime in the day, but soon. Soon... We're going to see her again. I swear to God I'm gonna be doing whatever it takes to hurt her like she hurt you."

"Tch." Barkhorn muttered in irritation. "You may have defended to save me, but I want in on what you think is personal." And this somehow surprised Erica, as Barkhorn could have said differently. "If you would go and find that humanoid, would you let me go with you?"

Ember smiled before offering a hand to Barkhorn. "Why not?" And this made Barkhorn smile back as she took Ember's hand and was helped to stand up. "Name's Ember by the way."

"Gertrude Barkhorn." Barkhorn replied while she shook Ember's hand. Then the radio crackled up.

" _All witches, enemy threats have been neutralized._ " Minna said on the radio. " _I wish I could say we should return to base, but we need to pick up the others here. Valerie, how many can you carry back to base?_ "

Valerie chuckled on the idea. "I could lift one and still fly stable, boss. And another thing: Barkhorn and Hartmann's strikers are busted since they got attacked."

" _It will be fine. We'll send a chopper pickup for the meantime to retrieve the pilots. Vasquez?_ "

" _Same. I can carry one._ " Jean answered.

" _Alright then. Vermilion, I suggest you join us in the air. I know you can carry another witch, so deal with it. We're returning to base._ " Minna then cut off the transmission afterwards.

" _And nice work, Ember._ " Mio commented on the comms.

Valerie chuckled while still aware she was in her strikers, and was looking menacingly at Tyler. "So... Are you afraid of heights?"

"Nope."

"Of flying?"

"I do fine with flying."

"...while being flown by a witch?"

"How?" He asked, now suspicious.

Valerie then held Tyler tightly. He didn't struggle when... "Good question." Suddenly, Valerie flew up in the air with Tyler shouting fearfully with the sudden move.

" _YOU BIIIIIIIITCH!_ " Tyler shouted while Valerie flew them away and back to Neo-Scandinavia.

Soon, Jean arrived on the ground. She discarded the Kung Feng rocket launchers, now empty and dropped it near the chopper where the pilots still are. "Are you two sure you wanna stay?"

"We'll be fine. Thanks, Vasquez. We'll take care of this too." The pilots said before they carried the Kung Feng launcher and went to the back to get out of the heat.

Jean then carried Gertrude along with her strikers and flew up. "So, Gertrude Barkhorn?"

"Yes. I hear you're a night witch and you have super strength as well."

"True." Jean shortly replied with a smirk before they went on their way in silence while Reynaldo joined them as an escort.

Ember sighed at she looked at Ursula and Erica. "Erica, are you sure the strikers are done for?"

"I think so."

"Then carry them back in the chopper. A chopper pick-up will get the pilots including you too. I'll have to carry Ursula to base."

"Know the heading? Northwest of us."

"I know. I'm well-informed." Ember said while looking at Ursula and eventually turning her back on her. "Get on my back." And Ursula jumped and held on at Ember's back. "Alright, hang on tight. I'll see ya later, Erica!"

" _Careful when ya fly!_ " Erica said at a distance while carrying her strikers in the wrecked Chinook.

And without wasting time, Ember throttled up and flew up in the air before they leveled. "Ursula, you okay with flying?"

"I was a fighting sky witch, Ember. And I trust you for carrying me. Thanks."

"Sure thing. So when we get there, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna be checking out the equipment of the Vasquez duo. Reynaldo's MiG needs upgrading, and my boyfriend Peter will help me on it. I'll get confirmation about Jean's striker unit variant of the MiG. What about you?"

"I don't know." Ember said as they flew towards Neo-Scandinavia, now visible. "Maybe I'd catch up to old times, I guess." She said in relief, hoping to personally meet Shirley after quite a long time...

* * *

 **AND THAT IS ANOTHER DONE... So... How long until I start off with the real deal, eh? Once all the witches are in Neo-Scandinavia airbase, the story then will progress and will be more focused on Baltland and Karlsland. Maybe on some parts, other nations would be involved.**

 **And the Dragon Witches are there. Yes... You guys saw it. They were shifters like Linda, however, they're not phantoms. They live in that world too. You'll see the rest if you're patient. ;)**

 **Stay tuned! :D**

 **Ember:** Wait, don't I get a break on the next chapter?

What? Don't wanna see everything fast forward?

 **Ember:** An0n Author's gonna appreciate it if you give me a personal scene.

You don't wanna know the freakin scenes I'd put. There are lemons on the next chapters.

 **Ember:** I know. (winks) I trust on what you write and you'll be great at it. And DON'T forget your other priorities like your SIDE JOB! Your mom's telling you, and you're not listening much, you know!

Hey, I got it. I got it.

 **Valerie:** Miss me?

GAAAHHH!

 **Valerie:** So... you ignore your mom, huh? (stomps and makes the ground shake) I'm gonna make you bleed until you listen.

Hey, gimme a break!

 **Valerie:** I know you'll give the story the mature stuff, so in advance... I'm gonna put my fist in your face! I know Shirley IS YOUR TYPE!

Whoa, whoa! (steps back) Calm down.

 **Valerie:** Nah. I'd rather let you bleed. (walks closer and author runs)

OH, SHIT! (runs away)

 **Valerie:** You won't get far! (goes after author)

 **Ember:** (groans and winks) To his readers, he thanks you for reading! Check out An0n Author's Strike Witches: Witches of Liberion where I'm a main character! Support us and this story! See ya on the next chapter. (walks away, turning off the lights)


	13. Dragon Witch Squadron ROSTER

**DRAGON WITCH SQUADRON**

 **a.k.a. The Cobra Blondies**

 **a.k.a. Women of True Assault**

 **a.k.a. The Dragon Witches**

" **The Dragon Witches consisted of the Hughes sisters are four shifter witches in the service of the Liberion Air Forces. They also took part** **of operations** **in different parts of the world to liberate key areas from the neuroi before they met up with the 501** **st** **... They were dubbed the Women of True Assault as their attack strategies and coordinated tactics are the keys to their victories. Every one of them are strategists in nature, but their true blood lies in the fighting after a grim past of all their parents being killed off by the neuroi. They pursued their schooling knowing they have no parents, swearing to themselves someday, they'd see a chance their parents would either be proud, or be avenged since the Neuroi are responsible for the deaths. And they were finally given that chance since they manifested. As natural quadruplets, the four have been close, but they also have bad moments between each other. All in all, they still accepted and took to heart that they were sisters until the end...**

 **Knowing they all have a tradition from their families, they decided to choose their own paths, even putting their riches aside and spending in rebuilding certain areas most affected by the neuroi. They were focused in defending Orussia Minor, in which Neuroi put pressure on even if their hive is in Orussia Major."**

 **[DELILAH HUGHES : Cobra Lead]**

 **Known as The Leader**

Birthday: May 14 (Currently 21 in 1967)

Height: 5 feet 11 inches

Hair: Blonde mid-back length (noted to make her hair into a ponytail) (Size B)

Eye color: Gold

Skin: Fair complexion

Body Shape: Lean (muscle focused on legs)

Rank:

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: Liberion Experimental Regiment, Liberion Air Force, Various Allied Private Military factions

Aircraft / Striker: Primary - Bell AH-1 Cobra Gunship (shifter)

Familiar: Cocker Spaniel

Weapons: Multi-barrel Miniguns (One Minigun per palm), 70mm Rocket Pod Launchers (Appears on arms as transparent but rockets are fully exposed if fired)

Intrinsic Ability: **Air Arsenal (** Can transform into any aircraft. She can shift into human form with traits from that aircraft and fire its guns with ease. **)**

 **[FRIDA HUGHES: Cobra Wing]**

 **Known as The Cheerful and The Railgun Witch**

Birthday: May 14 (Currently 20 in 1967)

Height: 6 feet flat

Hair: Blonde short (noted to make her hair wear a high pigtail with one on the left and another on the right side) (Size D)

Eye color: Purple

Skin: Fair Complexion

Body Shape: Average (a little fat) (Size D)

Rank:

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: Liberion Experimental Regiment, Liberion Air Force, Various Allied Private Military factions

Aircraft / Striker: Primary - Bell AH-1 Cobra Gunship (shifter)

Familiar: Great Pyrenees

Weapons: Multi-barrel Miniguns (One Minigun per palm), 70mm Rocket Pod Launchers (Appears on arms as transparent but rockets are fully exposed if fired)

Intrinsic Ability: **Air Arsenal (** Can transform into any aircraft. She can shift into human form with traits from that aircraft and fire its guns with ease. **)** **Railgun (** Using compression of electric charge to her shooting hand and manipulation of a magnetic field, she fires a strength-amplified thunderbolt which makes a devastating hit to any target while acccompanied with a damage attribute like an explosion, or an elemental effect to the target like freezing or fiery types with the help of her developed Ability Ring **)**

 **[MELODY HUGHES: Cobra Three]**

 **Known as The Toughest**

Birthday: May 14 (Currently 19 in 1967)

Height: 5 feet 9 inches

Hair: Blonde short (wears a single pigtail at the back of her head) (Size C)

Eye color: Crimson

Skin: Fair to Tanned Complexion

Body Shape: Lean (visible abs)

Rank:

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: Liberion Experimental Regiment, Liberion Air Force, Various Allied Private Military factions

Aircraft / Striker: Primary - Bell AH-1 Cobra Gunship (shifter)

Familiar: Redbone Coonhound

Weapons: Multi-barrel Miniguns (One Minigun per palm), 70mm Rocket Pod Launchers (Appears on arms as transparent but rockets are fully exposed if fired)

Intrinsic Ability: **Air Arsenal (** Can transform into any aircraft. She can shift into human form with traits from that aircraft and fire its guns with ease. **)**

 **[ALEXANDRA "Lex" HUGHES: Cobra Four]**

 **Known as The Brains**

Birthday: May 14 (Currently 18 in 1967)

Height: 5 feet 7 inches

Hair: Dirty Blonde shoulder lengthened (Curly hairstyle) (Size E)

Eye color: Blue

Skin: Fair to pale complexion

Body Shape: Average (somewhat thin) (Size B)

Rank:

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: Liberion Experimental Regiment, Liberion Air Force, Various Allied Private Military factions

Aircraft / Striker: Primary - Bell AH-1 Cobra Gunship (shifter)

Familiar: Treeing Walker Coonhound

Weapons: Multi-barrel Miniguns (One Minigun per palm), 70mm Rocket Pod Launchers (Appears on arms as transparent but rockets are fully exposed if fired)

Intrinsic Ability: **Air Arsenal (** Can transform into any aircraft. She can shift into human form with traits from that aircraft and fire its guns with ease. **)**

* * *

As for ranks. **NOT YET**! Well, I'm off! Just dropping by! ;)


	14. Spicy Hot

**Well, at least we got ourselves a good one since I gave you guys the List of the Dragon Witch Squadron members. OH HELL! THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! BE AWARE!**

 **By the way, to answer a question from the reviews, occassional attacks from the neuroi usually happen in Liberion seas, and it even got the girls of the Dragon unit to act upon it. They served the Air Force for two years in separate places. "Divide and Conquer" tactics work since the neuroi were still weaker at this time. The reason is to reinforce patrol routes, and to give backup to any patrolling jets confronting the neuroi. They use the 'Propeller Mode' of their Air Arsenal ability by the way. (This is due to the fact in what seems to be impossible, that they're able to customize its ENTIRE engine composition and compensate for the Rotor-To-Propeller attribute of their Air Arsenal ability to the Cobra gunship selection.) This allows them to travel faster as a normal single-engine plane. Details are in this chapter if you read.**

 **And to my readers... LEMONS ALERT! From this chapter on, you'll never know when lemons will appear anywhere in the series. Oh... It's ON now. ;)**

 **But first... answering the REVIEWS!**

 **To SWfan: _Yes. It's true. Even engine compositions are changed too. The explanation is in this chapter too. Read all about it!_**

 **To Guests who reviewed my Chapter 13 of the dropdown list: _It may be BS, but it's GOOD BS. Muhahaha :D :D Thanks for reading!_**

 **Here's "Spicy Hot." Enjoy. ;)**

 **Leave reviews or PM me for any ideas for the next chapter! Leave a review about what you think of this chapter in particular! ;) Thanks for the support!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

" **Spicy Hot"**

 _ **Ember -**_ _While there were introductions and all that, I had fun while seeing the 501_ _st_ _again. The whole time, Eila, Sanya, and Perrine were on standby the attacks happened. I don't blame them since there should be witches in the base. I got myself introduced to the witches since they don't know me, and I already know all their names. I briefly explained to them about the situation I was in... And it involved my memory loss, my memories slowly being restored, and even letting me remember my name and rank when I was still in my world. I can't believe it's a dream come true, especially when I got to talk to Shirley. Since both of us were mechanics, we easily got together. Small images came to my mind about Shirley and I... And everything was clear. The both of us were bi, and we had a relationship. But it's deeper, of course. Shirley and I were like it when I was back at my world, but at this time, we were friends. However... Things got a little too out-of-control, especially if the two of us could be quite the troublemakers. And it started since Shirley brought alcohol without permission inside the base..._

 _And that's how THIS happened..._

* * *

 _ **0102 hours...**_

It was very late in the night, however... It didn't seem to be that way when Ember seems to be at cloud nine. For so much of her memories were coming back, even her sensual pleasures returned. She was in a foggy and dark room. She didn't however make a mistake she was on a bed, naked. And above her was Shirley, who was smiling down on her. "So... Like to keep it going?"

Ember widened her eyes and blushed, seeing Shirley naked as she was. "Y-yes. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Shirley laughed. "You could have kept it short, Ember!"

"Char... I'd never forget those nights... Those times when we were both tested... And those good moments we had together."

"Do you wanna keep remembering?" Shirley said while putting her forehead close to Ember's. "Let's make sure the night is ours. I love you."

"I... I love you too, Shirley..." Ember said before the two were passionate and eventually got their lips to touch.

 _ **0713 hours...**_

But then... Ember woke up. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, seeing a blur but then it quickly cleared, seeing the ceiling she always recognized. ' _Great. Another dream._ '

 _ **Ember -**_ _Of all nights while I'm drunk... Scratch that... I was partially drunk but I never had it yet to drink and walk at the same time, so yeah... I'm pretty much a liar. Truth is... Me and Shirley still have a long way to go. I wanted us to be friends for the meantime. It's like... It's making me feel impatient. I sat up and thought of it... How long until I confess my feelings to her anyway? I mean... I remember her, right? And the way she said it to me... That line... She told me once that from the first time she saw me, she's fallen for me._

' _And I do right now._ ' Ember thought with a sigh before she got off the bed, revealing her naked body as she looked around. ' _Good thing that request about me being alone worked out well._ ' Then she blushed. ' _If I never made that request, I could have ran out of control and fucked Shirley again and again._ ' She groaned. "Fuck... I'm not juicing her like that." She muttered while cursing before she walked to her drawer and opened. "I may as well just forget it." She said while picking out her clothes, knowing the day's going to be a busy one again. Then she looked at her calendar again. ' _May_ _14_ _... A_ _Sunday, and it tells me it's a week already_ _._ _Time flies_ _._ ' She shook her head, and continued to browse. ' _I'm not gonna let anyone ruin my day. Why the hell am I feeling this way?_ ' She thought before she noticed her heart really thumping crazily. While she was in her bra and panties already, she even let go of her shirt and got on her knees. ' _Damn it... Damn dream..._ ' She kept breathing to try calming herself down. ' _I... I can't... I can't stand it. I've only gone for a week of friendship with Shirley and I can't seem to let my body stop. Well!_ ' She sighed and calmed down before she stood. ' _I gotta do something. I gotta calm the fuck down somehow, but how?_ ' "Should I tell her?" And she gasped and shook her head. ' _No! I'm not doing that! What about..._ ' She thought before looking at the bed. ' _Pillow. Body. Pleasure. Those are the words I better remember now._ ' And she put her hands on her bra and panties before she took them off until she was bare. Then she walked towards the bed. ' _I gotta supress it until the right time for me and Shirley. I can't hurt her. Not too soon._ '

 _ **0719 hours...**_

Shirley was walking in the hallway. Figuring that she didn't find her friend Ember, she thought of looking at the first place she would be able to: Ember's Quarters. And as Shirley arrived at the door, she heard strange sounds from inside. She listened in curiosity. ' _Is that... Ember?_ ' Then she listened a little more and was able to distinguish the sounds. They were moans. ' _Wait, Shirley is..._ ' She widened her eyes and started to blush, but shook her head. ' _Bad idea! I gotta try seeing in._ ' She nodded in determination before she slowly reached the doorknob and turned it. She peeked her eye in the room, seeing the rest of the room, but not Ember's bed. She opened the door further and was able to view the bed. But in surprise, to her shock, Ember was on the bed, riding a pillow while completely bare, moaning as what appears to be a girl rubbing her crotch on the cloth of the pillow. ' _Oh my fucking G!_ ' It even made Shirley's mouth slowly open in shock.

"Uggh... Ahh... Ahhn..." Ember muttered her own moans. "Fuck... Char... Ahh..."

When Shirley heard her own nickname from Ember while moaning. ' _Hold up... She said my name. She couldn't mean...!_ ' And she covered her mouth for the revelation. ' _She's sex daydreaming of me! And she's putting all she has on that pillow! Oh shit! Why?!_ '

Ember hastened her rocking and her flower kept feeling its nectar about to come out. ' _It's my second time to..._ ' "Uhhn... CHAR!" And she let the juices out while she arched her back, making sure every drop of it counts as her own. ' _Not yet... I'm gonna pour it all out until I calm down!_ ' And then she continued. "Uhhn, ahh, ahh... Yeah, Char... Make me jizz it out one more time... Uhhn... I love you... Ahh..."

Shirley was on her knees and she put two fingers in her underwear. "Uhhn..." She moaned. "Ember... You were..." She didn't finish it as her fingers rubbed her own clit by instinct. ' _You've been seeing me differently the whole time? So that was why... You were not settled when it comes to talking about someone who you love so closely. But... Who else were you thinking of?_ ' "Uhhn... You're making me think too much. I love it, Embs..." She said, taking note of the nickname before she saw few images of her and Ember together. ' _No way..._ ' And while she fingered herself, she kept seeing images softly, and it includes the times when they were both together in one bed, while they were battling together, and while they were together while others have known of the two of them as an item. A tear escape from her eye and rubbed her clit faster while raising her head up. ' _Fuck... Ember... You never told me a single thing! Uggh... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..._ ' "UGGH!" And she let her juices out without shame, letting them drip on her hands and underwear.

"I'm COMING...!" Ember said softly and moaned further feeling her own nectar finally leave her flower. Soon, the warmth of her juices were getting on the pillow. She looked at it and smiled. ' _At least it's a reminder. I can't force Char. And I hope she understands my feelings._ ' Then that smile faded as a tear left her eye. "Oh, Char... You're just too far away."

And Shirley stood up before she slowly pulled the door close. She walked away, happy. "Not for long." She whispered, making sure to get plans in motion...

 _ **1018 hours...**_

"Ma'am!" Four blonde Liberions said and saluted while they were in Minna's office in front of Commander Minna herself, seated behind her desk. They were the same girls who escorted the two Chinooks and with heroic efforts, were able to escort all witches so safety, counting one who was severely injured by one of the neuroi.

?

"Take your seats." Minna said before the four did just that. "So... The Dragon Witch Squadron, or should I say the Dragon Witches to make this easy...?"

"That's right." Delilah replied. "We're calling it just with one name. But all the same, we're originally named the Dragon Witch Squadron."

"Just why the name though?"

"Allow me to shed light on that." Alexandra replied to Minna's question. She was wearing glasses on her blue eyes. "The names Alexandra by the way, but you can call me Lex too. Anyway, we're called great tacticians from where we came from. You see, all of us have experiences in commanding individual squads. And usually, we would have input on what strategies to use in any pre-battle and battle situations when it comes to operations. I'm the one who suggested it to them and all of them agreed, considering what comes with it is good leadership. And so, all of us were given education to strategic intelligence. I focused on it more while Melody focused more into offensive and defensive techniques. Frida focused on artillery uses and their advantages. You can call her the indirect combat unit fan and one of the things she would show you later would prove that. As for Delilah, well... She gets us together. That's just it. She usually makes sure fights between us are just a thing of the past, I guess."

"Boring." Melody said suddenly while stretching her arms. "Sorry, commander. You gotta forgive Lex for that. When she has something good for Deli, she just forgets she also leads us in the quadruplet ability we got."

"Hey... I'm not always settled to do that attack you know." Lex replied to her sister. "And no... I'm not boring."

"Says you."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up." Melody said while calm.

"Pick on someone else, Mel." Lex snapped back and glared at Mel before her glare made her near her head to Mel's. "Cause I really don't have enough time for you."

"Really? I do."

"Complete bull, Mel. I'm not going to say it, but I'm saying you may have more testosterones than usual! So much for that... You can't even think right!"

"Are you telling me I'm a meathead?"

"Yeah. So? Isn't that true?"

" _ **ENOUGH.**_ " Delilah said to stop the two sisters and they looked at her. "Mel, Lex... We're talking after this."

"What?" Both replied.

"Yes. Maybe you'll just get equal punishments..." Delilah said while glancing back at Minna. "...with your permission?"

"I like that." Minna replied to agree with Delilah's suggestion. "You seem to make an equalizer out of everyone."

"I'm a first-born to all of us, Minna. SOMEONE has to take care of us while we needed taking care. Plus... I try my best that all of us be leveled. Maybe one day Mel here is going to release her rockets on me for being forced. I didn't force her, and she chose to be like this."

"Why?" The commander asked while concerned.

"That will be a matter I'll discuss with you in private."

Mel only looked briefly at Delilah in irritation. ' _Great. She'll tell my story._ ' And when she glanced back at Lex, she stuck her tongue out and Mel just looked away with a sigh. ' _This will not be easy._ '

"Can I have a say?" Frida said. "I know all of us seem to have problems since we're all siblings and we think differently. But at least when we're together we make a great team. The only thing for all of us to do is settle differences. It's easy if we're Liberion witches but it's all about knowing ourselves. That's why I sometimes conduct serenity sessions. I may be the one who attacks indirectly more often in battle, but I connect with my intentions clearly to the whole group. Also, I'm the one who conducts the serenity sessions to see that all of them are calm. We progress only if we tell each other any problems if we have any. Mel is making great progress."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER THAT FOR?! I may be making progress, but do you wanna go 'Psychologist' on us?" Melody said while irritated and just groaned simply before staying silent.

Frida's eyes glanced from Mel back to the commander, who was also looking at Mel in concern before seeing Frida again. "Forgive her. She's just finding the whole atmophere of the conversation rather a little disturbing."

"Then let's change the subject, shall we?" Minna said while standing up. "Since I have nothing else to do, I rather give the tour myself for the meantime. I know I'd give Lynette the task, but when it comes to details, it's best I give them since I have a background of the base more. Now, please... Follow me." She said and they stood up before they let her lead out of the room.

 _ **1023 hours...**_

The pantry door was locked. Yoshika and Lynette were in there... But nobody knows that were in there, doing something out of this world.

"Ahhn!" Lynette moaned while she was sitting on a chair and was bare from her hips down. Her feet locked behind Yoshika's back while her clit was abused by the naughty Fusojin. "Uggh... Yoshika... Ahh... You're so good... I... Ahh..."

Yoshika was on her knees as she kept on licking and kept her partner moaning while tightly holding the Brittannian witch's thighs. ' _I know, Lynette._ ' She then made sure to make her moan while licking the clit one more time before she pulled away, and put Lynette's legs apart. Yoshika stood up and bent while their heads were leveled to each other and kissed with no doubt to themselves. Yoshika briefly used her tongue before she pulled away again. "I'm making you a center, okay? I'm sorry if I treat you that way. I'm making sure you're pleased so you could do the same to me in the future."

"Silly Yoshika. You don't need to do that. I'll pleasure you as much as I can. We're friends, right?"

"With benefits, I think we are. And since this is your first time, I'll make sure to really make it worth the time. Wanna sweat a lot?"

"I can try it with you. Well you're sweating a lot already." Lynette said while giggling and nearing Yoshika's neck as she licked it. ' _Wow... Even her sweat's making me hot._ ' "You're sweet, Yoshika."

"Thanks." Yoshika replied softly before gently pulling away, walked behind her partner, grabbed her breasts from behind and pulled her up while hearing Lynette moan in pleasure. Then, Lynette kicked the chair away. "Lynette-chan..." She then groped and moved the breasts. "You know... You're beautiful and I'd keep it that way. Why did you allow yourself to get fucked if you knew what would happen?"

"Major Sakamoto told me about you too. Uhhn..." Lynette replied while she put her hand on Yoshika's and groped her breasts together. "And she knew I'm most probably a good target since my breasts are..."

"Oh." Yoshika whispered seductively. "Then I'm just going to enjoy you?"

"If only both of us were married. I don't like the life given to me."

"Then you're a fool. It's better you don't follow my path, you know."

"But I wanna please you. I want to... AHHN... Please you!" Lynette said before she put Yoshika's hands away, faced her, then pinned her to the wall to keep it silent before she broke the ice. "If you're making me a whore right here... Then better a whore to be seen than to stop. I've been stopping for so long, but not today, Yoshika." She said before letting Yoshika go, and eventually, stripped herself bare. Everything was exposed now, and Lynette's big rack along with her exposed flower are seen. She attempted to cover her cups, but put her hands away. "Ever since I was beginning to think of you, I begin to think of you more. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I like you, Yoshika."

"Eh?! Don't treat it personally!"

"Well, I do. Because that's what I feel, truly!" Then she approached Yoshika and leaned in for a kiss. Yoshika was a little surprised but kissed back nonetheless. ' _If you want it quick, we'll make it quick._ ' She then pulled away. "Take everything off."

"Really?" Yoshika asked.

"Of course. Let's make our sweat count." Lynette winked before she helped Yoshika take off everything. Soon, even Yoshika was bare. "Lie down."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to let me?"

"I'm your first from the 501st, and I wanna make it happen."

"Doesn't work that way." Yoshika said with a smirk.

Lynette knew next that she was lying down on the wooden floor of the pantry while Yoshika got on top of her. "You're so mean, Yoshika."

"You may have started to be a strong girl, but I'm stronger. I have more endurance and you have nothing."

"Tch. You're ridiculing me."

The Fusojin smiled before put Lynette at one side and slapping her ass. "Who's your mistress?!"

"Ahh..." Lynette moaned in pain while she kept being spanked again, and again, and again. "You, Yoshika... Ow... You're... Ah... You're my mistress!"

Yoshika got Lynette again on her back before raising her left leg and thigh up while the Fusojin kneeled and put her flower on Lynette's and started to rub it. Both of them moaned and Lynette was louder. "Oh! Ahh... I'm you're mistress? Then you want others to hear that we're fucking here in the pantry! Ahh..."

"Oh... Let them hear! Uhhn... I don't care... You treat me like this, and it's your funeral!"

"Bitch. I'll make you regret that." Yoshika said as she kept on rubbing and made Lynette's moans louder than hers.

It was 3 minutes later when Yoshika's hip-shaking was faster and eventually... She knew she wanted both of them to explode instead of releasing a single bursts.

Lynette kept moaning and knew she was about release a load. "Yoshika... I'm damn close! I can't take it!"

"Uhhn... Ahh..." Yoshika moaned. "You're my friend... And you're my girl. How much do you want me?"

"LOTS!"

"Of course! Uhhn... No one says no to me if they're feeling good! Ahhn... Lynette-chan... I'm... Gonna..."

"Oh... Yoshika... I'm COMING! GAAHH!"

"LYNETTE!" Yoshika almost shouted as she finally released her load of juices on her. Lynette released hers and their flowers were overly wet by them.

They moaned... They breathed, and Yoshika even groped Lynette for a while before Lynette wanted Yoshika to kiss. And so, they kissed longer than before.

It took a while when Lynette gently pushed Yoshika away. "Mark your territory, Yoshika."

"What?"

"Pee on me. I'm yours."

"Say what?!"

"It's how animals are. And seeing you're one thanks to your emotions needing control, you'd make your territory."

"I'm not like a lion."

"To me, you are. Your reputation follows, Yoshika. Now make me stink. Let others smell me. I'm YOUR property now."

Yoshika narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Don't mind if I'm mean when I barge in sometimes? You may not enjoy it."

Lynette narrowed her eyes and her emotion turned into irritation. "I know. Which is why you should let us both suffer if you choose."

"I'll be gentle. You got your life to attend to anyway." Yoshika said as she squatted. Her flower was over her lover's chest and neck. "I'll mark my territory. Lynette... You're mine."

"Give me your juice, Yoshika."

Yoshika smirked before she felt her liquids about to come through. "Lynette... I'm your mistress... Uhhn... Take it! Ahhh...!" She said before she finally let her liquids out as she sprayed them all over Lynette's chest and face. She arched her back, knowing her load is better than the rest. "Uhhn... Lynne... Thank you..."

Lynette felt Yoshika's pee and held her lover's thighs while her mouth is open, taking the liquids in. ' _This is so good, Yoshika. Not only would it make me happy, but at least it'll remind me I'm exclusive for a reason..._ '

Minutes later, Yoshika was lying on the wooden floor while licking Lynette's toes on one foot. Lynette was in front of her stimulating Yoshika's clit and rubbing it back and forth. "Yoshika... I didn't know you'd like different parts of me too."

"Are you kidding?" The Fusojin replied while she briefly licked the big toe. "Everything about you is attractive."

"And you aren't?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's like... You're the man and not the girl."

Then Yoshika licked Lynette's sole and underfoot and was feeling Lynette's other foot rub her clit. "Maybe it's good if I let you be the man once a while. I mean... We're deeply friends, but we can pleasure each other too."

"Whichever way, I'll respect your decision."

"Uhhn... Lynette-chan... You feet are good, I'm getting close!"

"I'd love to see another burst explode from you." Lynette giggled before she quickened the rubbing.

"Oh... Damn it, you're mean... I'm about to..."

"You marked me, then mark my foot too, Yoshika. I love you!"

"I love you too... Ahhn... I'm... COMING!" Yoshika's eyes rolled up with so much pleasure that instead of her juices that came out, her pee dreched Lynette's foot and leg with a spray. Her warm liquids got the Brit witch's foot wet, as HELL. And finally, she relaxed while she breathed, later finding Lynette on top of her leaning to kiss, and she kissed back. "You've given yourself a work out."

"I think we both know we did each other well. Wanna make a harem out of others too?"

"Huh? That's a little too much."

"Sure. You said you liked Ember for liking the major."

"Maybe."

"Then give her a try if you have time."

"We're all dead anyway." Yoshika said coldly before they both kissed.

Lynette pulled away. "I know. But you're still cold." She smirked before she was kissing her lover's neck.

' _Another round?_ ' She thought before locking her legs and feet at Lynette's back and holding her back. ' _Bring it on._ '

 _ **1042 hours...**_

"OHHH!" Frida said in awe while she was in a hangar where the rest of the X-planes were. "You're... You're kidding me! The Mirage G?! And that's the Mirage IV, the heavy bomber! These are both experimentals! How the hell did you get them working?!"

Peter chuckled uneasily while seeing Frida in front of her other siblings. "Well, to tell you the truth, Valerie helped me. She's got a thing for supersonic aircraft. She's a mechanic like her niece Shirley..."

" _ **I called dibs on the Mirage G! It's my baby!**_ " Valerie laughed while peeking her head from behind the Mirage IV.

"THAT IS NOT HELPING!" Peter pouted.

"Oh come on! Isn't it true?" She smirked and shrugged before she pulled her head back and got back to word. ' _I love it when I get him like that._ '

Frida then looked closely at the patterns made on the Mirage G. The patterns were still the same from the standard Gallian experimental colors, but there's already an insignia of the 501st on it. "I'm guessing it's good in firing MG's instead of missiles or rockets."

"How can you tell?" Peter asked to test Frida's knowledge of the Mirage G.

"See the wings there? Mirage G really has the ingenuity to shorten its wingspan once it increases speed, and widen if it reduces. The wings won't have enough space for missiles or rockets. That's what I like from the Mirage G. It immediately makes changes to speed thanks for the creativity done to the wings."

"I like you already. Ha." Peter said while impressed of Frida's knowledge of the aircraft. "It seems I was wrong about you."

"Why? What did you think of me anyway?"

"I thought you would always be an artillery geek."

"This girl isn't just a geek, but actually, an indirect combat shooter too."

"Oh?"

"Put up a dummy target at the end of the airbase and you'll see what I mean."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll destroy it... Because this particular ability is an attack ability." Frida winked.

And behind her, Melody whispered to Delilah. "She's showing off again."

"I know." Delilah whispered in reply. "But I hope you didn't forget about our little thing."

"That punishment?"

"Yeah."

"Yes Ma'am..." Melody whispered and then whined...

The 500 foot runway was good for both aircraft and witches taking off and landing. The dummy target plane was placed at the end of the runway, and Frida, together with her sisters is at the other end. Peter was there, and eventually, Valerie and Shirley joined in.

"Are you serious?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Frida said, while stepping forward distant from the sisters as she breathed to focus.

"That's one challenging witch." Shirley whispered to Valerie. "I wonder what she's got to pull it off, though? She's got quite the range to consider."

"Got no idea, niece-y." Val whispered in reply. "But this is really gonna be exciting!"

"Hey, sis! If you shock yourself, don't ask any of us to help you get to the infirmary." Melody teased.

"Oh, SHUT IT!" Frida pouted cutely. "You're not gonna be a big help, so I'll X you instead!"

"Uh-uh! Not a chance or I'll kill you."

"Relax. Won't happen."

"Great." Melody rolled her eyes in irritation. ' _Same sis, every day._ ' Then she saw Frida wear something on the finger of her hand. ' _You're using a full H.E. (High-Explosive) ring?_ '

Frida took a deep breath as she looked at the dummy target. "500 yards." She muttered to herself. "It's either cake, or just a piece of it." ' _I'll give this one a try anyway._ ' She put her hand forward as she let her familiar features out before a magic circle appeared below her below she gave a blue glow from her body. "Donnez-moi la puissance et la précision. (Give me power and accuracy.)" She muttered before an explosive wave of power came from her as electricity coursing in her body. Then, the electric charge focused on her hand creating a small contained magnetic field. "Let's go! RAILGUN!" A short ready-wave sound was heard from her before a strong electric bolt was shot from her hand. And was she knows the bolt was close... "DETONATE!" Then when the bolt finally touched the dummy plane, a gaseous combustion was made around the bolt's tip before the whole area was wrapped in an explosion. While smoke fired up from there, the dummy plane's front half flew out of the smoke, burning from the explosion. Everyone gasped at this, trying to wrap up what they saw. "It's rather simple. I aimed below the target. And since it's one target on the ground, an upward force from the explosion got it to fly up. Now it's coming down still burning. Give me some hands."

And everyone got to applaud with a lot of thoughts coming from them.

' _She still got it._ ' Delilah thought.

' _Great. Show off._ ' Melody thought as she shook her head.

' _Her magic better be stronger when she's in the air._ ' Lex thought as she fixed her glasses. ' _I'm concerned of how she would shoot in the air and not just at ground targets._ '

' _Bravo._ ' Peter thought with a smile.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" And all heads turned to a Blonde glass-wearing Gallian. "She was just repeating my move. Ha. That's going to be something I'll never fail."

When Frida looked at the Gallian, she knew the familiar pictures in her mind eventually got her to catch up. In fact, she learned about her earlier before she even got there. "So you must be Clostermann, the 501st's walking Thunderbolt."

"Thunderbolt?"

"Tonnere is translated from Gallian to English as Thunder. I won't replace the name of the witch's alias from the reputation she has in using the ability."

"Finally... At least a newcomer knows my name."

"That's because I studied you, idiot."

And Perrine snapped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT?!"

"Certainly, I'm calling you one since you can't make a Railgun effect out of your Thunder ability. And one thing, others can learn from you."

"And where did you learn yours if you're so good?"

"I learned how to draw the thunder out from you. But as for the way the electric charge is compressed at one area and how the magnetic field runs... I had to study up well. It took me a year to perfect the move."

Perrine's jaw dropped in surprise. ' _No way! She learned from me?!_ ' "B-but that's not fair!"

"I call it making the best of what I do." Frida winked. "Besides... The Railgun Witch doesn't give up."

And the Gallian winced. "Wait... As I've been doing my best to rebuild a few places in Gallia, I've been hearing news about a liberating Liberion called The Railgun Witch." She wondered after the statement and gasped. "Wait, could that be really you?!"

"None other!"

"If that's you then..." Perrine blushed a little before she looked away. ' _Oh crap... I didn't know she was hot._ '

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Perrine snapped away from her thoughts and turned back to Frida. "I have a question. How... Well... That explosion... How did you make it?"

Then Frida looked at her hand at the middle finger before raising it up to Perrine. Some soot mark was at the tip of her middle finger. "It's because i was wearing something and it shot off."

"Oh."

Frida smiled, knowing Perrine was about to learn something. "I was wearing an Ability Ring. I developed it together with my sister Lex. Thanks to my Railgun ability, it's optional that I add bonus damage to the impact made to the target."

"What is the Ability Ring for?"

"It adds a damage attribute. If you like to freeze the target, you use the Freezing Ring. You want an explosion? Use a High-Explosive Ring. In this case, I used an H.E. Ring for the test. I use Ability Rings in preference as to how I battle."

"You're incredible. Normal magic wouldn't be the same like that."

"I know, right? You see... There's a science as to how magic works too. In scientific terms... We call ourselves, not as witches or wizards, but as Espers. The future's gonna be filled with them once more research is conducted. And I'm the first Esper."

"So THAT is why they called you The Railgun Witch. You got scientific influence in a field of Esper studies. You've... You've gone so far."

"Nonsense. I've only contributed to the term of Esper. Lex was the one who suggested I participate in the research. With training involved, I got myself to a good position. And now, I'm able to do the Railgun ability." Frida chuckled afterwards. "You must be wondering what I'm doing here."

"Oh yeah." Perrine thought it was right only then. "That's a good question... What are you doing here? And why are your sisters here too?"

"Why don't you guess?"

" _ **No. I don't want to hold back info if Perrine needs it.**_ " Minna said, who just joined up beside Perrine, and the Gallian straightened in attention. "At ease, Clostermann."

Perrine loosened up. "Commander, do you know what's going on?"

"Yes. The Dragon Witch Squadron will be joining us as well. They're making sure patrolling efforts are done around the base, and their assault tactics are useful if we want to go against the more stronger neuroi." Minna explained. "That freak Dispenser attack almost got both Chinook choppers last time. If we're going to look out for friendly targets and ourselves, we need to make sure we pack more punch in this. With our without them in missions, they still contribute to raising our defenses, which is their primary concern right now. I'll tell the rest of you once we formally introduce you to the sisters. We need a big hand in taking Karlsland, and we're doing our Karlsland citizens a favor in style."

"Wow. I didn't know you can say that."

"There's no other way of expressing it except we have a good playing card." Minna said before glancing to the Dragon Witch Squadron. "The four of you will proceed in the briefing room for today's situation update and your introduction to the rest of the 501st. The briefing will start at 1110 hours. Be ready."

" _ **ROGER!**_ " Shirley, Valerie, Perrine, and the Dragon Witches replied.

"Then I'll see you all in the briefing later." Minna nodded before she went on her way back in the main office building of the base.

Frida approached Perrine with a cheery emotion. "Ya know, we should talk more often!"

"Sure. Où avez-vous appris votre Gallian? (Where did you learn your Gallian?)"

"From that ability?"

"I'm sure it's not just from your ability."

"Well in that case... Je suis passé par le soutien scolaire privé et l'application pratique. Il a fallu deux ans, alors que je me battais pour défendre Paris de toutes nouvelles attaques. (I went through private tutoring and hands-on application. It took two years while I was fighting to defend Paris from any more attacks.)"

Shirley nudged Valerie who seemed impressed. "Bet ya wanna speak Gallian so fluently." She chuckled afterwards.

"No kiddin." Valerie replied in a monotone voice. "Gallians made a pretty beautiful tongue."

"Frida." Delilah called, already walking with Melody and Alexandra. "We should probably get ourselves ready. The briefing's gonna start a little later and we need us to talk a little at least on the introductions."

"Sure thing!" Frida replied and glanced at Perrine. "Gotta go. I'll catch up with you again. Okay?" She said cheerfully before she ran to her three sisters while walking together with them.

Perrine was glad she got to talk to The Railgun Witch. ' _She's a nice girl._ ' Then she turned to walk to the barracks.

"I've seen miracles." Peter muttered. "But now, I'm just seeing maidens who are just so beautiful." And he felt a stinging pain on her shoulder from Valerie's grip and he pulled away. "Was zum Teufel?! (What the hell?!)"

"You're not thinking about that, kid." Valerie said with a glare. "You got Ursula, and you're better off with her."

"Okay, okay. That hurts. For a friend, you give an awfully big reminder."

"Just sayin." Val then walked away with Shirley going to the main office building. "So, Shirley, how are things going on your end?"

"It's doing great, Val." Shirley sighed with relief. "You really got me to talk with my father from after all my troubles and... Well... I'm starting to just write letters often now. I make a few calls every few days to tell him I'm okay. At least with that, I'm able to do much more around here. I owe you one, Val."

"Can't you call me Aunt for once?"

"I know. It's just... I like to call you Val. It stuck to me well that she's my great Aunt Val, the one who helped me out in my problems in family matters. She was once lost, and now she's found."

"Aww... You really mean that? Thanks. And Val's just fine if you're wondering."

"Pleasure... And, I'd like that."

"Anyway, I'm wondering about your new friend Ember. She's a pretty nice piece-a-work. But a hybrid neuroi? I was fooled for a bit there, but she's definitely lookin human when we saw her."

"Yup. She grew up as a human, of course."

"Ya mean...?"

"Yeah. Her whole life." Shirley sighed. ' _Good thing Val doesn't know yet. Otherwise, she'll ask Ember to stay away, or worse, she'll put a fist deep in her face. Damn it, Embs. Why did you have to make those memories flow in me too? But I got plans going, and you're gonna answer my questions._ ' She thought while they finally entered the building.

Sanya and Eila were just walking to the briefing room somewhere from the barracks when they saw Minna on the way back to the barracks. Without doubt, Sanya just splits from Eila and eventually gets to Minna. "Commander? May I talk to you for a minute?"

Minna stopped walking and met Sanya. "Litvyak? What is it?"

"Is it true...? Is it true about The Dragon Witch Squadron? Are they here?"

"So you know too. They're going to join us later for the briefing. You see, they landed here a few hours ago. I'll be heading to the barracks to pick up a few things. Anything else... Just tell me later after the briefing. I have to go." Minna said before she hurried to the barracks.

Sanya narrowed her eyes, and eventually sensed Eila join her. "Sanya, what's up?" Eila asked and Sanya looked at the Suomus witch.

"The Dragon Witch Squadron may be famous in different parts of the world, but one of them... One of them killed my cousin."

"Say what?!"

"If I find out who she is, I'll kill her."

This made Eila too shocked. ' _I never saw this from Sanya._ ' "Wait... I don't think you're..."

"WHAT, AM I CRAZY NOW?! Whose side are you on anyway?!"

"Sanya... What... What is wrong with you?"

Sanya sighed before looking away. "You wouldn't understand because I was too hurt when I found out. Please... I'm sorry, but please leave me alone."

"Sanya..."

"I'm saying it once. I'm not saying it again." Sanya said with a cold voice and then splits from Eila to head in the main office building.

Eila only looked at Sanya while walking there and was worried. ' _She shouldn't think about it too much, but..._ ' "I still have your back, Sanya." She muttered before she walked behind Sanya from a distance. "Whatever's going on, someone's just has to watch you."

"Remind me why I'm walking with you again." Francesca said to Erica and Trude, now walking beside the long runway on the way to the main office building.

"WE, need to report for the briefing." Trude replied.

"Yeah. What she said." Erica stretched her arms after saying so. "Besides... We got new girls joining up today."

"A fresh selection, eh?" Fran raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Nah. I think it's THEM who wanted in. Besides... They're already quite the bunch since there are four of them."

"Wait... You're not thinking of those four blondes, right?"

"The same ones."

"Wow! I can't believe they're joining!"

"Believe it!"

"Erica, now you're just assuming. You can't always be sure."

"Come on, lighten up Trudy! If Chris were here..."

"IF, she arrives, then I'd try to lighten up."

" _ **That's good to hear.**_ " Whoever was behind them spooked all three before they turned around to see Christiane Barkhorn. She has a resemblance to Yoshika, aged 18 years old and has a height of 5 feet 10 inches. "So what was I hearing, big sis?"

"Eh... Umm..."

"I told you, sis. You have to at least try lighten up you know. New witches rather are better than usual."

"Chris... Even if we want to have new witches, we can't always try trusting them."

"Is it because of Ember?"

"Look... She revealed herself as a half-neuroi. And besides... Not everyone in this world is a witch. There are those who have a status of being half-species. Ember's kind of breed reminds me of that. Only good thing about her, is that she's with us. Come on." Trude said before Chris joined them and they walked together. "Thanks for the concern, Chris."

"Anything for Big Sis. And make sure not to always be too strict."

"It's just how I am."

"You can say that again." Erica commented. "You wake me up every morning."

"That's because you need to wake up, silly." Chris said in reply. "For once at this time with your excessive sleeping, I'm still with Big Sis."

"Aww, come on! No fair in double-teaming against one!" Erica said before Fran and Chris laughed as they all headed to the main office building.

 _ **1108 hours...**_

Everyone was assembled in the briefing room. Ember looked around and eventually saw Shirley, who was then talking to Valerie. ' _I wonder what she's thinking of now? Is she think about me? Or is she thinking about her dad? Oh well... I like to really tell her, but I'm calmed down now. I can at least keep going on our friendship, or maybe make my move. But should I keep lying to her? Others know about who I loved back at my dimension. Is she..._ ' Then a witch nearby cleared her throat. Ember then glanced at Barkhorn beside her. "Need somethin?" And Barkhorn simply narrowed her eyes, staying silent as she kept watching Ember. "You don't need to be nervous."

"Fick dich. (Fuck you.) There's every right in my mind to be nervous of you, hybrid. Tell me something... How did your dead father make you anyway?"

Ember winced and was keeping her feelings neutral. But inside... ' _She's making me tick. Alright then. Your loss, bitch._ ' She walked to her, and Chris got in the way before Ember stopped. As she glanced at Chris, she saw the girl's simple glare.

"There's no need, Ember." Chris said before glancing at Barkhorn. "That's enough, Big Sis. We don't need a brawl here."

Ember locked eyes with Barkhorn's glaring eyes, and let her left neuroi eye show itself before letting it fade again. "You're lucky." She simply said before walking away.

Chris then glared at her older sister and grabbed her hand before pulling her from the briefing room outside. Erica noticed this and knew it was about the matter of Ember and Trude. ' _Oh... Trudy..._ '

" _ **Is everyone accounted for?**_ " Mio said as she came in together with Minna, and the four blonde witches they all heard about arrive early morning. "Hmm... Where are the Barkhorn sisters?"

"They just had a talk. They'll be back soon." Erica replied, getting a glare from Minna and Mio both. "What? It's family talk."

Mio kept glaring and heard a sigh from Minna, then turned to the commander. "Minna, think we should get this going?"

"Why not? Trude can catch up anyway."

"Alright." Mio said before she got in front of every witch in the room before she spoke up. "We appreciate your attendance to this meeting. Knowing so much has been happening since this past week, things are holding up well for us... From the very last attack at the escorts, the commander and I have submitted a report, knowing our suspicions of the neuroi have been confirmed. There are simply too many reasons to want the important packages not to be under Allied Force territory. This is our turf, and we need to know why the neuroi suddenly got interested in us, especially when they sent a Drone Fighter Dispenser unit. We can't ignore the fact that they are achieving a specific objective in the war. But let's not forget that we have our own. And regardless of the matters placed against us by the Neuroi, we must keep going. The top brass has informed us recently that the attacks in Karlsland have been given a stop on our part. But it doesn't mean we'll completely stop in what we're doing here. We have our orders to participate in the Karlsland recapturing, however... Our main objective for the meantime, is related to a hidden base that was scouted, inside Baltland." And as she revealed the objective she saw some heads turn and even whisper to others. "Now I know you're all curious to know why. Apparently, this particular base is freshly constructed. By that... It's a threat to any of our operations we make. Therefore... Destruction of the base is the main objective while we're still in Baltland."

Erica was listening when she finally saw Gertrude and Chris Barkhorn enter the meeting room. She decided to sit beside Trude for the meantime, knowing her curiosity goes all the way. "Hey, Trude." She whispered. "What happened?"

"Maybe we can talk later." Trude replied. "For now, let's see what the major has for us."

Then the major continued. "With that brief description now out, the rest of the briefing will happen just after I introduce you all to our recently fresh recruits. Actually, they're no longer recruits, since they transferred here themselves." She glanced at Delilah. "Your time, Delilah. Good luck."

"Thanks, Major." Delilah said before Mio stepped to the side and she stepped forward. "I'm honored here to be with the elite 501st. I'm Lt. Colonel Delilah Hughes. I was originally assigned to the Liberion Experimental Regiment, and the Air Force for a short time with my sisters. Only two years for protecting Liberion territory, and we were appointed by the army and participated with army factions around the world in various ops. Not to mention, we all took intelligence training together while we were separated, knowing we must have background in current equipment and of course, strategic situations. Since I got most missions successful with less casualties to count, I got highest rank to the top brass. It's hard, but everyone deserved it. Thank you." Delilah then glanced to her younger sister Frida and nodded. Delilah stepped back.

Frida then stepped forward and smiled. "Hi, everyone! Frida Hughes is the name, Major is my rank, and The Railgun Witch is my alias while I served around. Like me and Delilah, the rest of our sisters have the same descriptions. I served in various allied military factions around the world in liberating areas too. Well... They told me I'm quite unique. Well, it's true. My Railgun ability is one thing all of you should see one time. It fires a strong and stable thunderbolt with the help of a magnetic field, which can launch the bolt and give it more boost than the usual lightning. I only use the Railgun in targeting a mass of ground targets. But I sometimes tried it on aerial units too, just not that accurate." She winked before walking back.

Melody stepped forward. "Captain Melody Hughes giving the greeting." She smiled at it too. "I'm not much of a people person, but I know one thing: I'm making sure everyone I'm concerned with is protected. And right now, it's just my sisters. But if anyone should make friends with me, let me know. I'm just warning you... Piss me off... Your face could come off or something. But treat me right, respect counts. And I'm saying it in advance too." She looked at Francesca not far from her. "I've heard things about at least one of you who gropes others for her pleasure. Well, if not for pleasure, for evaluation of sizes." She smirked and crossed her arms. "If you must know, I'm a size C. You'll find it interesting, but it doesn't mean you should all be excited about it. Grope me, and the rest of your life, you'll be abused. Count on it." And everyone gasped. Even the commander and major were shocked of what Melody said. And when she looked at Alexandra, she suddenly got pulled by the same girl. "Hey!"

"Sorry about my sis!" Alexandra said before she whispered to Mel. "You piece of shit. Say that again, and you'll probably be cut off from the 501st. I like being tough, but acting like it immaturely isn't helping."

"...says the girl who isn't."

"Screw you. I may not act like it, but I know the situation from a lot of people. Any more of that, and Deli's gonna be pissed." Lex then stepped forward still glancing Melody's way before she turned to the witches. "That inconvenience sometimes happens. Sometimes, when she has this thirst for battle she just forgets to be social. And I'm sorry for the Romagnan who had to hear her harshly. Anyway... I'm 1st Lieutenant Alexandra Hughes. I'm mostly what they call The Brain of the group since I got more exposed in intelligence training and got to really take every term in intel studies into heart. Could have been impossible, but my mind was able to process that much since... Well... I don't know if it's the IQ or just the emotional quotient, but it's pretty high up. It's about being knowledgeable about surroundings. Intelligence plays a big role not only in war but also in affairs on other countries too. I make sure to find it, deliver it to whoever's in charge of me, and make sure the info is put to right use. It was my idea to get us all strategic role training too, figuring we might all need it someday. Responsibility is something we cannot remove. All of us have a role, and a purpose. If it's not for the army, it's for the objective not just for the army. I keep my eyes open for it. Thanks." She stepped back and joined the sisters.

But then Delilah stepped forward. "If some of you may ask, I'm gonna make something clear first. You saw two of us go faster than the usual Cobra gunship. It's true. The usual we went through was going with a speed of around 277 clicks an hour. That's 171 miles an hour in English, okay? That's when we use our aircraft form, and our human form while we use rotor powered strikers. The strikers are part of us thanks to our shifter ability. The only bonus given to us was the attribute of turning our rotor into propellers, as well as changing the engine composition to compensate for it. The performance improves, and the new top speed we can attain is 637 clicks an hour. That's 396 miles an hour. However... We all shouldn't exceed 700 and 435, kilometers and miles respectively an hour. So far, that's what I'm able to clear up. Any questions?" And Shirley raised her hand, noticed by Delilah. Ember attempted, but was held back by something. "So, the daughter of the speed devil?"

Shirley chuckled. "Shucks... You don't need to tell me that, Lt. Colonel."

"Just Delilah if we're private, and what you called me is appropriate. Go ahead."

"Anyway, if you changed the engine composition, doesn't it need a big overhaul? I'm sure you all had mechanical training too, right?"

"Included."

"Okay... How did you all get the engine changed the whole way?"

"Would it be bad to tell you it's a trade secret between myself, my sisters and the experimental regiment? It's something we're still helping in developing."

Shirley sighed knowing her last question couldn't be answered. "It's alright. But the way the shifter is able to change the engine... You got quite the background of the AH-1 then."

"Exactly. It's not just about studying the AH-1, but seeing the parts to understand it better. And by that, we examined EVERY inch of the working model. We met one phantom working for the LNIA who also is a shifter like we are. Like us, she can learn different aircraft too. But we chose to stick with the AH-1 and develop more possibilities for it. The rotor-to-propeller change is a concrete example. For the meantime, no questions about the AH-1 development and technical specs in development, okay? Thanks."

 _ **1118 hours...**_

Lynette and Yoshika were in the control tower for the meantime. The man in charge of comms from there asked them a favor as he had to make a separate call to his family and they accepted it. They knew he had an emergency and they gladly took the spot.

Yoshika was wearing a headset while configuring a few things from the controls when... "Yoshika?" Lynette called and Yoshika turned her head to see Lynne with a headset, now looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Umm... Yoshika, I thought you should know... That thing we've done in the pantry... Was it for real? Was it for us?"

"Well... What if it's for me?"

"Then I don't mind."

"No. Truth is, we both need a little break. You liked me from the time I arrived in Dover, right?"

"And I waited just to see you. But it doesn't mean..."

"You're denying you had a sensual feeling, Lynette. But I saw you that night when Mio and I were letting it all out in that room. You felt the heat, the senses that are overwhelmed, and even the kisses. You wanted me for yourself one day."

"And you're giving me this chance now? I thought it's for you."

"No." Yoshika said with a stern look. "I mean it. I really love you too, Lynne."

"But you're different in sex."

"I could be different, or I could be the same. Do you really want to see that devilish side of me again?"

"I'd like that, Yoshika." Lynette said when she took off the jack of her headset and decided to take it off her. The audio for the radio was at a considerable volume amount. She stood up and approached Yoshika, who also took off her headset and waited for Lynette. She then held Yoshika and leaned in before they kissed. Their tongues are out, and their mouths are open, and they both moaned. With no doubt, Yoshika held Lynette's breast, now behind the sweatshirt. ' _Oh, Yoshika._ '

Minutes later, knowing Yoshika wanted to make it fast as they were still have a duty. So she was seated on a chair while Lynette was facing her and seated on her thighs. The both of them were bare from the hips down. They both kissed while Yoshika was fingering Lynette's flower. ' _You're so warm, Lynette._ ' "Fuck... Lynne... You naughty girl. You're wet."

"So are you Yoshika. Keep punishing me. I deserve a lesson."

"Good. Kiss my neck and moan for me, bitch." Yoshika said coldly before Lynette kissed her neck, and she kept her fingering. "Lynette, you're making this easy for yourself. And you're saying I'm doing this for myself?" With her free hand, she slapped Lynette's ass. "Naughty girl!"

"Ahh..."

And Yoshika gave Lynette another ass-slap. "Keep going!"

"Ahh!"

...and another slap. "Naughty, naughty!"

"Ahh!"

...and another slap. "Tired yet?! Learn your lesson!"

"Ahh! Yoshika, make me feel it!" And Lynette leaned in to kiss Yoshika and both did it again. Still, she felt Yoshika's fingers pry to her clit and her beautiful folds and moaned again. "Ah... You feel too good, Yoshika. I'm gonna cum... Oh... I'm about to give in!"

"You owe a lesson next time, so be ready to punish me if I do something naughty again! Did your pussy explode yet?"

"Uggh... Just now... I'm... COMING! GAAH!" Lynette finally released her urges and her juices flowed out from her like crazy. "Ohh... You... You punished me, ah... Oh... You made me so wet, fuck you..."

Yoshika looked at Lynette's eyes and smirked at her. "Now you see what happens if we're together?"

"Oh, Yoshika." Lynette giggled before she kissed Yoshika again. They were at it for two minutes before the radio crackled to life.

" _This is Jean Vasquez to Tower. Do you read?_ " Jean's voice said before the two lovers stopped. " _Tower, read me?_ "

Lynette kissed Yoshika one more time. "Gotta answer it, babe." And with no doubt, without dressing up yet, she approached the controls and responded. "Jean Vasquez, this is Tower."

" _Lynette?_ "

"Yes. I took over for the radioman. He had an emergency." Lynette then felt her butt was held and looked at Yoshika with her hand down there.

" _Ah... I see._ "

Lynette blushed at this. "Yoshika." She whispered. "Haven't you had enough? I'll punish you, but not now." Lynette said and the Fusojin sighed.

" _Well, we're just informing you that we just reconned the base up north. More details will be on the way if you put Minna on the line._ "

" _ **This is Minna.**_ " Minna responded with a remote transponder. " _What do you have for us?_ "

" _Minna, you won't believe it. The recent hive in Baltland left quite a number of live airbases up north. There were two if I'm right. And they're establishing territorial anti-air defenses to make sure we're shot up before we even get there._ "

" _Damn._ "

" _Don't worry about the look of the defenses. They're bullet projectile AA's so you won't have a hard time, but still... Looks like WE have ourselves a problem._ "

" _It won't be for any longer if you're returning to base._ "

" _We're already on our way back._ " Jean said, and Lynette just finished putting on her underwear and short pants again. It was the same with Yoshika. " _Wait. I'm sensing..._ " And Jean was heard gasping. " _I got unknown contacts from the north. What the...?! OH SHIT!_ " And somehow static was heard before Jean could speak up again! " _Damn! KUYA! Uggh... Rey's plane is cut in half just like that! Okay... He just ejected but I see no chute yet! SHIT! Damn drone bladers!_ "

" _TALK TO ME! WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ " Minna shouted, and she seems to be running.

"Jean... Respond! What is your status?!" Lynette said with worry in her voice.

" _Jean here! Okay, I'm seeing my brother's chute. Kuya! Okay ka lang ba?! (Are you okay?!)_ "

" _Kailan pa hindi?! (When's the last time I wasn't?!)_ " Reynaldo said and everyone who listened was relieved. " _Don't worry. I'm out of combat zone, but my MiG is damn fried. Sorry, but I won't be much help. You're on your own. Ingat ka, Jean. (Be careful, Jean.)_ "

" _It'll be hard to do that with drone fighters on my tail! Plus... A humongous drone carrier has shown up! I'll try my best to hold position and not lead them to the airbase! Need assistance, immediately!_ " Jean replied and it pressured Lynne to look at Yoshika, but wasn't there anymore.

' _Where did she go?_ ' Lynette thought before she knew the raid siren finally got to ring in the base. ' _Be careful, babe..._ '

Minna ran at the runway with the respectitve witches: Mio Sakamoto, Perrine Clostermann, Ember Vermilion, Shirley Yeager, Erica Hartmann, Valerie Elwyn and Eila Juutilainen. She appointed the others not mentioned to be on standby. "Girls, I've already heard from Jean that she'll do her best to defend herself. Drone bladers have arrived as well."

"Drone bladers?" Ember wondered.

"Think of them as smaller bladed humanoid neuroi that can transform from drone fighter to humanoids with half a body, holding a blade."

"Well that's just great! Considering Jean's not a sword girl of sorts!"

"Itching for a swordfight?" Shirley asked. But Ember didn't respond. ' _Damn... I can't get through to her. What's up with her?_ '

"Let's leave the answer when we're up in the skies, Shirley. Thanks for the question, though." Ember replied. ' _I can't always tempt myself. I'm sorry._ '

' _Good thing I got a plan for you later._ ' Shirley secretly smirked.

As Minna was about to arrive at the main striker hangar, she heard a furious chorus of gunships from behind. Then as she looked, she saw the Dragon Witches already in the air, flying low. Then they hovered near the hangar with their rotor equipped shifter strikers. "Are you four going to participate?"

Delilah nodded. "It's better we do. The new units appearing on your airspace seem to be very suspicious. I'm not going to leave our squadron out of the loop on this one. We may be a little slow on speed, but we're devastating in the air. Girls... Rotor to Propellers... NOW!" And their rotors glowed before they shortened. Soon, their shifter strikers glowed a little before a few spots lit up before they glowed with different colors, which won't be noticeable if the viewer is too distant. Soon, the propellers appeared in place of their rotors, and the colors of their strikers were modified to have strips of colors, resembling their eye colors. Even the engines sounded like single-engine plane engines. "But in this way, we could catch up to you guys. Now... Aren't you all taking off?"

Minna smirked at Delilah. "Show off."

"A compliment, huh? Thanks. First time from a Karlslander reich fanatic."

"I'll take that as a compliment myself. We're even. Girls... To your strikers!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ " The other girls replied before the Dragon Witches took the skies.

Minna then got into her striker unit along with the others in the hangar. Soon, even Yoshika joined in. "Miyafuji, you're coming?"

"I'm fighting with you."

"Major, okay with you?" Minna glanced at Mio who then nodded. "Alright then. Silent for the meantime?"

"Thought I'd save the energy until the battle." Mio said softly but was still heard by Minna.

"I like a conservative type." Minna said with a great impression on Mio. "Let's lead them to another one! Strike Witches, we are taking off!" And she sped out of the hangar, followed by the other witches behind her. It took quite a short time before they were all achieved a flight altitude of 12,000 feet. She noticed that the Dragon Witches were flying at 10,000 feet. "Lt. Colonel, why are you all below us?"

" _We're still on you, Minna._ " Delilah said.

" _I figured things would be great if I try my Railgun on the drone carrier._ " Frida butted in. " _I heard those drone carriers carrying drone bladers have two cores, exposed and should be easy to shoot, IF we're to disable their shielding system._ "

"Uggh... THAT is just great." Ember groaned in disappointment. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to be worried. I never faced drone carriers with exposed cores and a noticeable shielding! All I remember was..." Ember stopped and soft images came from a time of her past when Venezia has an overhead battle. "Oh... Sorry. Never mind. Maybe later. Can't disturb us all, right?" ' _Damn it, why the hell are these memories a bother? Well... At least I remember a little. Venezia? What happened in Venezia? Of course... I'm sure it was the super hive I saw. Wait... I don't know that! What I know clearly was training in Pescara and... Uggh... I hope I connect the dots soon..._ '

Shirley noticed this from Ember. ' _Memories from the past... She better have a reason to accept it, because I think they're disturbing her._ '

Meanwhile, Jean used High-G maneuvers as she was able to fight off drone fighters with ease. However, with seven drone bladers coming after her, she wouldn't be able to do much but make them stagger and keep defending herself. Even with her fast-switching of weapons, she's still spending ammo, and she doesn't like the fact that she's actually almost out of it. ' _This is hopeless! Without Kuya's help, I can't just use hit and run tactics. They eventually catch up to me. Drone bladers may not use beams, but they're agile if they don't. I compare they have an equal ability with the fighter drones. Impressive enough, but it'll kill me!_ ' She thought before she fast-switched to her Kung Feng and launched the last four rockets at a staggered drone blader before a series of explosions made it split to white flakes. ' _Fucking unbelieveable! With the five minutes I spent on them, I only took out one?! At this rate..._ ' Her thought didn't finish when a series of beams came from afar. She was able to deploy her shields before she wondered. ' _Wait... Did that come from...?_ ' And she looked to the direction of the distant drone carrier with the exposed cores. Two cores are shown at the top of the neuroi, which is daring her to take it out. However, with the odds against her... "Guys... I'm starting to lose my shit here! Drone bladers aren't letting me leave the range of the carrier! They're surrounding me here!"

" _ **Are they?**_ " Three witches said on the radio before three figures suddenly came in the scene. Ember got in with Xelarion equipped and distracted two drone bladers, while Mio took another two, and Yoshika took another two.

"Oh God, Ember!" Jean said, worried of the hybrid taking on two bladers.

"Don't worry about me!" Ember said, still defending herself from the two bladers she's facing. "Just get out of here!"

"We're stalling for you!" Mio said while wielding Reppumaru and making a slash combo on one of the two opponents she has.

"This is OUR fight now!" Yoshika said while holding a katana herself, and with making a slash combo with ease. She sometimes wields it with one hand. "Jean, you could regroup at least and handle the drone fighters with the rest of us!"

Jean nodded before seeing Minna's group and regrouped at her position. "Jean Vasquez in formation, commander! I'm out of rockets, so I only got my Stoner to use. Plenty of ammo for a short time, though."

"Good enough." Minna said before she saw the three blade witches. "You three keep the drone bladers occupied. We can't engage them with guns, so you three will track down each of them for us. We'll call you on it since you three have yourselve handled. Everyone, focus on the drone fighters! Delilah, are you on approach?"

" _Affirmative, commander! So that leaves us to engage the carrier?_ "

"I know it's too much to ask on your first day."

" _Are you kidding? We're all about being asked for big things and taking them head on! Girls, V formation! Standby to engage!_ " Delilah said on the radio. Focusing on her view, she saw the carrier above them. "Ladies... You're all on me until we get in range. Frida, you're my wingman while Melody and Alexandra is another team. We're trying Assault Alpha on this one."

"Assault Alpha?" Frida replied. "Isn't that for smaller units?"

"This one in particular is actually a drone blader and drone fighter carrier, which is slower. I faced one before and I arranged the tactical list for it too. We're gonna find the shielding power first before we tackle the cores." Delilah explained before the radio crackled.

" _Mio here! I'm only seeing a range of power coming around on the insides of the neuroi carrier. According to the power flow, there are two shielding cores. Find them on the tips of the lengthwise directions of the carrier and they should start getting damage._ "

"Acknowledged. Thanks, Major." Delilah replied. "Girls, you know what to do. Damage other sections first before damaging the hard-shelled hide covering the generators to overwhelm the carrier defenses. Understood?!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ "

"Okay... Split! Teams, move to engage!" She ordered before she throttled up and splits, having Frida as her wingman, making one team. Melody and Lex split together while they all raised altitude and turned to the drone carrier as they finally engaged. Each of them strafed while one of the team members always watches out with careful eyes and a shield ready for the offensive team member. This makes a quick offensive and defensive stance for each team. "Girls, keep at it! Target the emitters! And those shields are our focus. Don't be overwhelmed by them either. They shoot slowly and are definitely vulnerable. Watch it, Melody! Engage the drone fighters before getting back to the..." Delilah didn't complete it as one of the drone fighters was caught by a strong lasso before thrown to another bunch of them, destroying four in total. "Elwyn?!"

" _You're welcome._ " Valerie chuckled on the radio while she was seen using her M-16 scoped assault rifle with equipped grip and firing single shots. " _I know. You guys need the cover._ "

"Thanks."

"STURM!" Erica sped and made a tornado using the air before she was able to severely damage other drone bladers before Mio was able to easily defeat another two more. "Major, are you okay?"

"It seems I owe you one, Erica! Keep at it!" Mio said before she sped to other drone bladers approaching them.

"Frida!" Delilah called out while firing at the shields of the carrier, just halfway into buckling. "We need to take this carrier out faster! By that, we need to freeze its emitters!"

"Freeze Ability Ring?" Frida asked with excitement.

"That's right. It's time."

"It's great to have a first." Frida said before she got some distance. Some beams came past her, but she was able to evade every single one before she faced the carrier from a distance. She put on a Freeze Ability Ring on her finger before she put her hand up. Letting a magnetic surround her hand and an electric charge compress to the same area, she lets out a huge wave of power from within. "Let's bring this sucker into a submission. Dragon Witches, get out of the way! We got a freezing shot coming right up!"

" _Moving!_ " Delilah said on the radio.

" _Retreating to a safe distance._ " Melody said.

" _Roger._ " Lex said.

"Alright... Here's another one... Causing I'm using... RAILGUN!" She shouted before a huge wave of electricity easily turned into a thunderbolt shot from her palm. The thunderbolt traveled quickly from her to the carrier and it devastatingly hits the carrier, letting it burn out a few spots from its shell-like hide. With electricity running through the unit, even the freeze attribute worked as the emitters have been frozen. "Ha! I knew I could do it with slow-moving units! At least I found ourselves another good use for this."

" _LOOK OUT!_ " Ember said on the radio before Frida heard a slashing sound and neuroi explosion from behind. As the shifter turned behind her, Ember was already there, holding a large sword while her neuroi attributes are scene. "For a major, you need to have all senses checked."

Frida smirked before looking forward, seeing drone bladers approaching. "Well that isn't fair. There are four bladers coming at me. Vermilion, right?" She asked while raising her palms at them and firing her miniguns.

"Don't need to tell me." Ember said before she sped past Frida, let her reflexes work and let her dual swords from her Xelarion be held. Her fusion swords turned into a scarf before she engaged the drone bladers in fury. "This is for hurting a major, asswipes! I was once one, but you all had to come and crash the fucking party!"

And Frida winced at how Ember was able to handle the drone bladers while leaving a red trail, easily defeating each one in seconds. "Well I'll be damned." She muttered before she flew around the scene and regrouped with her sisters and eventually, with Delilah. She saw the emitters weren't firing, but the shields were still up. "Damn! Those shields are tough to break!"

" _At least with the emitters down, we got an advantage._ " Melody commented on the radio. " _But it won't be for long, though._ "

Delilah kept shooting and she saw the ice is thawing on one side, releasing a few emitters from its once frozen state. "And it's happening now! Everyone, get ready!" Then at their shock, something else happened.

The carrier started to thaw itself after heat from the frozen emitters came fast. The ice was melted slowly, then moderately until all of the ice was water. As it was so, some black parts of the hide opened up, and it revealed more beam emitters, which got the four witches shocked. "No...!" Delilah commented.

"Just fucking great." Melody muttered.

"It's not giving up." Frida said next.

"Whatever it is... It wants to keep stalling us!" Alexandra stated before all emitters glowed at once. "Shit! All witches, SHIELDS UP!" Lex's warning came at a good timing as multiple beams were fired at all sides from the carrier's top, hitting all witches, only on their shields.

Frida however was an exception. She was tired and saw beams coming at her. ' _No... I'm... The Railgun... It exhausted most of my magic._ ' Time slowed down for her as her eyes widened. ' _Is this... the end?_ ' And she closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

" _ **FRIDA!**_ " Perrine shouted before she flew and hovered in front of Frida and raised her shield up to protect both of them. The beams hit the shield and both of them were pushed back by the strong force of the beams. Once the beams stopped, Perrine turned her head seeing Frida open her eyes in surprise. "You okay?"

"Clostermann?" Frida muttered. "You protected me?"

"Of course I did." Perrine replied with a smirk. "I wanna make sure to try beating your railgun and see you're around for you to view my success."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I want to pursue it."

" _Clostermann, respond!_ " Minna said in worry over the radio.

"I'm okay, commander. I saved Frida Hughes."

" _I see._ "

"Listen... I have a plan. Right now, all Dragon Witches need to take out the shields. I know how to force once of the generators to act up. I'll have to power up Frida's railgun ability with my electricity. That way, the bolt can pierce the carrier. And with the High Exposive Ring equipped..."

Frida widened her eyes. "You're a genius! But... Can we...?"

"I know we can." The Gallian winked afterwards. "I believe you can do it with my help. That carrier needs to be taken down. One generator's damage is enough for us to push through to the two cores. It's not necessary we take both down. We only need one so both cores can be weakened and shot at."

"Alright then. Let's try it! Deli, heard that?"

" _Copy._ "

" _I've heard the plan too._ " Minna said on the radio. " _We'll keep doing our best to wave off the drones. Perrine... I hope the plan works._ "

Ember heard all of it before she regrouped together with the 501st, battling the endless number of drone fighters and bladers together. When she got to Shirley, she decided to open up while fighting. "So... Shirley... This is your ordinary day?"

"Honestly, I don't know!" Shirley said while she fired rounds at one drone fighter before killing it off. "To be precise, I kinda like the fact I'm doing whatever I can. That plan Perrine has is a genius one. First time I've seen her suggest something interesting!"

"Then ya better get used to it anytime now!" Ember said before she slashed one drone blader at one go before destroying it with her dual swords. "Yeah... This is firing me up!"

"Don't get cocky now!"

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah! As much as I could remember, you could be unpredictable since you're new here. And you could show a lot of things I know as others don't!" Shirley winced at it and kept herself silent before blushing. ' _Oh no!_ '

Ember was surprised to see Shirley covering her mouth. ' _Something was fishy with what she said._ ' "What do you mean?! What do you know of me?!"

"I... I..."

"ANSWER ME!" Ember asked out of fear.

"Okay, okay!" Shirley replied and they both hovered in front of each other. "I..." Shirley said it but hesitated while she saw beams fired from the carrier. She got in front of Ember with her shield up and protected her for a while since the beams were continuous. While this was happening, Shirley turned to Ember. "I respect it either if we're friends... Or... If we're more than friends too."

The hybrid was shocked and knew what it mean. "You're not saying you..."

Shirley nodded. "Yeah. While I talked to you, and got closer, I started to get memories. We were connected the whole time. And it's even confirmed when..." At this, Shirley blushed.

Ember smirked. "So you saw me?"

"Crap... I wouldn't want to be guilty."

"But you are." Ember maintained that smiled before she summoned Xelarion, put her dual swords back, and held her big fusion sword again. ""Move aside."

Shirley knew the beams were still coming at them. "You sure?!"

"Yeah."

"Okay! Here we go!" Shirley strafed right while removing her shield and Ember caught the beams with her Xelarion before flying up. While evading more beams... ' _Whoa..._ '

Ember kept it going and evaded beams and eventually started to rotate, then spun. Then she made it so fast, she had the speed of a tornado. As she held her Xelarion tight, aware the energy of the beams were there... She did something knew. ' _Let's see if THIS works!_ ' She growled before her momentum was so big that when she released the energy back at the sources of where the beams came from, the energy beam was so fast as it was approaching the carrier, it also affected the impact. As soon as the beams impacted the shields and pierced to the other side of the carrier, one of the generators gave an explosion of white flakes from the inside. ' _Wait..._ ' She thought before she stopped spinning and looked at the damage. "Oh my god... I've done it! How...?"

" _You've done yourself a great deal, Embs!_ " Shirley said on the radio, and Ember noticed her nickname was all to familiar.

"Shirley... Did you just call me..."

" _Yeah. I just did. And I'm not denying it, Embs._ " And with this, Ember and Shirley were happy for each other. They're getting leveled faster than expected and Shirley was already getting a mix of nervousness and excitement. ' _Things are just going so fast, huh?_ '

Perrine and Frida were beside each other after Ember's attack was seen. "The damage from that energy attack..." Frida muttered. "Incredible." And she smiled at it. "Finally! Perrine... Let's say we finish this and make it convenient! We're targeting the last generator!"

"Right! Prépare toi. (Prepare yourself.)" Perrine said before she hovered back and eventually put her hand forward. "Here it is! _**TONNERRE!**_ " Then electricity coursed through her body before she released a spreading thunderbolt at Frida.

As Frida puts on the High Explosive Ring, she was hit with the thunderbolt from Perrine. She screamed in pain, but it also made her electricity much powerful as she generated her own. ' _I'm feeling I'm being boosted here!_ ' As Perrine's thunderbolt ceased, Frida knew it was time. She put one arm forward and compressed the electricity to it before opening her arm. "Get ready to be squashed, neuroi scum! _**MEGA RAILGUN!**_ " Frida then released a bigger and fiercer thunderbolt than before thanks to Perrine's boost. Soon, the bolt shot up to the carrier and pierced inside before getting to the other side. "DETONATE!" Then, the intersecting point of the generator to the thunderbolt was where she directed the HE Ring, and finally got it to explode, destroying the generator.

Minna saw the big explosion and soon saw the shields permanently go down. ' _They've actually done it. I can't believe it._ ' "Alright, this is it! The two cores are exposed! We take it down immediately before the generators could be repaired!"

Mio saw the opportunity. Then Yoshika came hovering beside her. "Miyafuji, are you ready?"

Yoshika nodded. "Anytime, Sakamoto-san."

As their confidence was finally as its highest they both recited their ability: " _ **MAGIC OVERLOAD, ACTIVATE!**_ " And soon enough, Yoshika's body and clothing darkened before red vertical lines were all over her. Her red eyes were shown as well. It was the same with Sakamoto, but her lines and eyes were blue. As they both snapped their eyes toward the exposed core, she sped there together before they raised their swords. " _ **OVERDRIVE RUPTURE!**_ " They both said before a big red and blue X-shaped slash came from both their swords as its energy spreads to the carrier, hitting not only its core, but its body. The cores were hit, and shattered after the fatal attack, briefly making the carrier split into four from the X made by the two Fusojins before it exploded. The two Fusojins are seen hovering close to each other while their backs were turned on each other before they sheathed their swords. "Heiwa ga kunrin shite imasu. (Peace has reigned.)" They both said before their Magic Overload Status faded and turned their whole bodies back to normal colors.

Yoshika looked at the white flakes now falling to the land, once the carrier for all drones. Eventually, she along with the others saw the drones also explode into white flakes. "So all the drones were connected to the carrier."

"It seems so." Mio replied. "Although we cannot celebrate at this point. Our attack needs to be fairly accurate, even if we take on a fully shielded carrier neuroi unit. And the fact that you haven't named your katana is something we must do."

"I understand, Sakamoto-san."

Ember and Shirley hovered next to each other with Minna between them. "Whoa..." The three said in awe as they saw the white flakes.

Minna then looked at Ember. "I'm impressed, Ember."

"Thanks, commander." Ember sighed afterwards. "It's my first doing the Tornado Beam." And she said it like it was instinctive to her. "Tornado Beam?"

Shirley looked at Ember. "It's a good attack ability name. Don't say it isn't."

"Although all the things that I know were mine... It's a neuroi ability, not a witch's ability."

"Still... It's uniquely yours, you know. I'm proud of you." Shirley grinned, and Ember followed suit.

Eila joined Frida and Perrine. "You two were amazing!" Eila said to praise them.

" _ **Thank you.**_ " Frida and Perrine both said and they were both surprised.

"What? It's simply that the credits should go to you." Frida said to Perrine. "I understand. You helped me, so it's your move that was the highlight."

"No, no... I think it should go to you, Major Hughes." Perrine corrected.

Frida uneasily laughed. "I think we're getting a little argumentative here. The credit goes to you."

"No... It goes to you." Perrine snapped back.

"Uh-uh. It's your move that got me to strike the generator. You're the genius in this."

"And I'm saying, I don't need the credit. It should go to you."

"Perrine, it was your plan too! Okay?!"

"What... I told you I don't need it!"

"No, you need it because you made THE PLAN!"

"I made you plan, and you executed it, dumb fuck."

"Il est votre plan, et vous méritez le crédit. (It is your plan, and you deserve the credit.)"

"NON. Il est votre plan, et vous méritez le crédit! J'insiste! (NO. It is YOUR plan, and you deserve the credit! I insist!)" Perrine said before the two of them were gazing at each other's eyes like daggers, not knowing Eila yawned and just flew away in boredom...

Delilah sighed while seeing this beside Melody and Alexandra. "Girls, what do you think?"

"I think they're pathetic." Melody commented.

"You say that all the time. Lex?"

Alexandra examined the scene of Perrine and Frida and smiled. "I think the two of them would get along with each other."

"And why are we so opposite on our reactions?" Melody asked rhetorically. "Now you're pathetic. Not them." After that, Melody and Lex glared at each other next like what Perrine and Frida were doing, and Delilah just face-palmed.

' _This will be a long day._ ' Delilah thought.

" _All witches, we're returning to base. Great work._ " Minna said before all witches heard and finally were on the way back to base. Eventually, they were able to pick up Reynaldo, who sadly missed the whole combat scene. With his MiG now destroyed, he needed a new MiG, or he could use one of the X-planes in the airbase. Whatever his move, Minna would be ready to do provide him with what he needs...

 _ **1719 hours...**_

While the lobby in the barracks was empty, Ember and Shirley were using the couch. Only... Ember was seated, and Shirley was seated on Ember's lap, while facing each other as they kissed. Ember knew that she needed to tell Shirley the truth, and to her surprise, Shirley understood how it would go. ' _I never knew that Shirley was trying to plan things. At least at this time, I'll be able to be comfortable around her now. We just needed it both._ '

And not far from them at the other side of the couch, Lynette and Yoshika were doing the same thing, with Lynette on the couch and Yoshika kissing Lynette while sitting on the Brit's lap. ' _Lynette-chan is so kind to me. I'll have to make sure I see this is permanent. It's not just about ownership... But it's about understanding._ '

Shirley gently pulled away from her kiss and pecked Ember's cheek. "Ember... You were really holding it in for a week?"

"I... I knew that if it would be too fast, our friendship could be in danger. I was scared, Shirley. I mean... Char."

"Sure... Embs. You don't need to be sorry you kept it for a while. At least both of us are aware we're lovers from your world. It wouldn't make much difference if we are, right here."

"Char... Is it really okay?"

"Yes. It is." Shirley said with a grin. "Besides... I'll treat you right!"

"And I'll do to. Come here!" Ember said before pulling in Shirley's head in to kiss again.

Yoshika pulled away before she saw Shirley and Ember. ' _I'm glad they were lovers too._ '

Lynette was also looking at the two Liberion lovers. ' _Wow. They're so intimate._ ' Then she glanced back at Yoshika, who was still watching the other two. "Yoshika..." And the Fusojin looked at Lynette. "Do you think we could make it permanent?"

"I think we're already on." Yoshika replied. "I mean... We confessed to each other."

" _ **I agree.**_ " Shirley said before she felt Ember's kisses on her neck. "Uhhn... You two would do great. Congratulations."

And Ember slowly pulled away before glancing at Lynette. "Lynne, make sure the two of you are treating each other right, okay? Yoshika... It's the same with you. Support each other, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Hai!" Lynette and Yoshika respectively said before looking back at each other and continued their kissing.

Shirley turned her head to Ember. "Embs... You think we can have our first in your quarters? You're pretty lonely there."

Ember raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I didn't know you wanted to start it there and then."

"Of course. I wanna make you happy, Embs. Besides... That bating thing at your door was part of it."

"Naughty naughty speed devil." Emb said with a grin, but was an evil one, and easily was returned by Shirley doing the same thing.

 _ **2219 hours...**_

While the rest were asleep, heat was made in Ember's room. At the single bed in her quarters... Both Ember and Shirley were nude and not ashamed. Ember was groping Shirley from behind while seated on the bed. "Uhhn, ahh..." Shirley moaned, knowing her knockers are getting violated by her neuroi hybrid lover. "Damn it, Embs... Uhhn... Yeah..." Shirley kept letting Ember do this while she fingers herself. "Shit... You really know your stuff."

Ember was kissing Shirley's neck while doing the groping. "At least I'm better than Francesca. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah, uhhn... I agree. You're a better groping devil than she is. Ahh... You're... Damn... Intense... Ahh..."

"Fingering yourself again like this morning? Naughty naughty."

"You're sounding like Fran... Ahh..."

"Fuck... I'm gonna eat your pussy once..."

"Yeah... But I'm giving you this night, remember? Uhhn..." Shirley said before she fingered herself faster. "Uhnn... I'm close... Oh... Ember... Better be ready cause I'm... OHH... COMING!" Shirley then focused on moaning out long while her juices were flowing from her beautiful flower. "Ahhn... Ember... You're so good... Ahh..."

"Now what, Char?"

"Now?" Shirley then pushed Ember down before pinning her. Eventually, Yeager was on top of her lover, now kissing her. ' _You're so hot, Ember. I may have bigger knockers than your Size C's... But you've got it._ ' She gently pulled away before sitting up. Then with a single finger on her evil grin to Embs, she started to touch Ember's skin, teasing her lover. "My... Your skin's rather a hot bud." She said, while gently sliding her finger to the hybrid's tit. "You're so hard. I dare you. Put your hands down, and don't touch anything."

Ember was closing her eyes, blushing hard. "Fuck... You're not making this easy." She said while breathing hard.

"Now, now. Don't even raise your hands yet. I'm making you feel EVERY move I make." Shirley then moved her finger downwards. It got to Ember's torso, then eventually, her abs. Shirley even rubbed that sexy navel her lover has, and she noticed Ember moan, blushing even harder. "Embs... You're sensitive, here?"

"Fuck... You just touched... Ahhh..." Ember moaned was she felt Shirley's finger move around her navel. "You... Bitch. You dirty bitch..."

"Speaking against me will worsen things. Maybe I should let go and."

"NO!" Ember said while surprising Shirley. "Keep touching it. I like it. And... I'm sorry. I want you to mess it up."

"Since you insisted." Shirley said while licking her lip before suddenly putting her tongue at Ember's navel and started to lick it. As she kept on licking, she noticed Ember's hands were tight on the bed, making sure they don't let go of the sheets. ' _Wow... Ember's really sensitive._ '

"UGGH!" Ember moaned hard. "Fuck... Char... You got my... Ahhh!" ' _Damn it! Why the hell did she have to lick there? I'm so sensitive there that I could accidentally pee that way!_ ' "Uggh... Push it... Please... Fuck... I'll surprise you as payback... Ahh... Uhhn..."

Shirley kept licking and did it faster this time. ' _I wonder what your surprise is, Ember. I wanna know._ '

"Ahhn, uhhn... I'm so close... Ahh...!"

' _Come on Embs!_ '

"Uhhn, ahh..."

' _Wait for it!_ '

"Uggh...!"

' _Wait for it!_ '

"Uggh, ahh, uhhn... SHIT... AHHN!"

' _Almost there..._ '

"I'M..."

' _Get ready..._ '

"Uggh...!"

' _Here it is!_ '

"...COMING!"

' _Let's go!_ ' Shirley then stuck her tongue so deep in Ember's navel and tasted the salty goodness of her lover's thing before she finally got what Ember meant. Her lover's hips raised and released warmth, which to Shirley's surprise, was actually pee. This made Shirley stop while looking at Ember's eyes, now rolled up thanks to pleasure... "Oh my... You're..." She was getting wet on her chest with Ember's pee. It even made Ember inhale so much air for 2 straight seconds before she slowly breathed out to get in control of her breathing. "Fuck... Embs..." She said while the squirt was going down and knew the bed was wet with her lover's pee. "Crap... Embs... You've really blown to... Shit..."

Ember breathed out for several seconds before she finally calmed down. Eventually, she pulled Shirley beside her with their heads on the single pillow on the bed. "You really have done it. Char... How good did I have it with THAT kind of sex? That level... Oh... Crap..."

"I know, right? You never had that kind of intensity before."

"It seems I have an intense feeling at my navel at this world, you know."

"Still... It was fun."

"Yeah... But now we gotta think about the sheets."

"It's a good thing I brought a sleeping bag with me in case this happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who knows how much pee my girlfriend releases, right? To tell you the truth, I'm concerned too." Shirley said with a smile before they both sat up. "I'll unfold the sleeping bag at the floor. It's good for two."

"Is it good for naked girls?"

"It's good for two naked girls who fuck each other crazy." Shirley said before she leaned in and kissed again, eventually sensing Ember kissing back.

And so, after that session, they both laid down a sleeping bag on the floor, and with their naked bodies, they both lied down next to each other. They were kissing while facing each other. Eventually, they pulled away. "Embs..." Shirley called out. "I wanna ask you something."

"What?"

"I know the memories are kinda cool when they flowed in. But... It still makes me wonder, you know. How does it happen?"

"I'm as dumb as you are. Maybe it's not just us, Char. Maybe if people come here with lost memories, matching people from their old lives could gain memories too."

"Old lives?"

"I was thinking, you know. Shirley... Maybe I'm dead."

"Nonsense. You're alive now."

"I know... But I'm a phantom. What if I don't last here?"

"Then you'll still see me on the other world, right?"

"I guess. I just wonder how long it will take. I'm here for a purpose and my memories are damn fuzzy. It means I have something to do here."

"Of course you do. You're not just here to protect people's lives and save them. At least, that's not just your objective here."

"Yeah. You can say that." Ember then glanced away for a while. ' _She's right. There's a hidden objective somewhere... Now how will I find it? I hope my memories come back soon._ ' Then she glanced back at Shirley. "Let's get to sleep, Char. Thanks for the night."

"No problem, Embs. Anything for you. I love you."

"I love you." Ember said while they briefly kissed and pulled away. Eventually, they fell asleep while Ember cuddled Shirley's breasts like a pillow. Knowing it's adorable, they fell asleep...

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE...**_

" _ **YOU ARE INCAPABLE!**_ " An Orussian man slammed his fist on the desk of his office. It was dark, and his face could not be seen. He was at a screen, now viewed by Zelian the Conqueror. " _You fool! I thought that you would be able to take down their witches at one go!_ "

The female humanoid conqueror crossed her arms. "Hmph. You would just not be patient. Comrade... Should I call you that?"

" _Fuck you._ "

"Anyway... You know our deal. I take them out, and I'll make it seem that your world does not need conquering by the neuroi, since a single superpower can already rule the world. In exchange, you provide us all resources of humanity in secret, so that a trade agreement will be made. Once that's done and the Neuroi forces start descending hell unto the world's allied forces, we would leave you as the most powerful as YOUR COUNTRY would be our assets to other things in this galaxy."

" _Exactly. But if they take out the hives of Karlsland and Orussia..._ "

"I understand. It doesn't benefit us both."

" _SO GET ME RESULTS!_ "

"I've done a quarter of my end of the bargain. I made sure that witches and men were slaughtered back at Orussia Minor. At this rate, Orussia Minor could be taken. Then again, the count of forces need to be considered."

" _Which is why it is easier if you take down the 501_ _st_ _! Once Karlsland belongs to humanity, Orussia will never get the world by itself!_ "

"You're still forgetting that after this, resources have to be given to us to let us gain a one-swoop victory, Bosconovitch. I hope you're ready for it."

" _Of course._ "

"Then by this, I'll keep assaulting the 501st. Your patience is counted."

" _My patience is running out._ "

"Now, now. You need not worry. Although the airbases are discovered, they're just a cover for something else."

" _Oh?_ "

Zelian chuckled. "Something else is coming, and your little project is part of it."

" _Well said then. Soon... Our objectives will be fulfilled. And WE shall be the center of it!_ " The man laughed along with Zelian... The conversation has certainly been satisfying for both of them...


	15. Hell Fury (part 1)

**CHAPTER 12**

" **Hell Fury (part 1)"**

 _ **[BGM: Transparent Blue - Ace Combat 3 Electrosphere OST]**_

 _ **May 20, 1967... 1710 hours...**_

A furiously speeding Mirage G jet flying at 14,500 m above ground in Baltland airspace was in for a High-G stress test. Unlike the last tests it took, this one involves the use of other maneuvers. Inside the Mirage G was none other than Reynaldo Vasquez. After he lost his MiG-21, he decided to do patrols and eventually got his permission after some long debate between Minna, Mio, and Gertrude Barkhorn as the deciding the 501st senior officers for anyone who sorties whether if it's a patrol shift, or an intercept mission.

Rey was flying straight before he started another maneuver as he pulled his stick to raise altitude. But he passed angle of flying up and eventually got his nose to go the negative Y angle until his plane was upside-down. He then rolled left levelling his plane until he was seeing a bogey approach from the front. He took a little time to look until she could make out the glasses, the natural light yellow hair, and that blue jacket. "Clostermann, huh?"

" _Acknowledged. It's me._ " Perrine responded through the radio. " _Let's say we take this boring patrol into a duel?_ "

"Not happening."

" _Aw..._ " Perrine whined before she eventually passed him. While she was behind him, she went the other way, no following behind the Pinasian ace pilot. "It's too bad we can't duel. I won't know how it feels to duel against the actual model."

" _Your striker variant is much maneuverable._ "

"Well you're just saying that since we can't do anything for now. But one day, I'll be doing us a favor." Perrine said as she eventually was parallel to Rey, now seeing him in the cockpit. "Switch to private frequency, Vasquez." She suggested before he got to a frequency specific to hers. "Well, how are things? It's been almost a week again."

" _I can't say. Although my MiG is now in pieces, I can't really expect too much for a replacement. Well, Ursula told me that she was still making progress in upgrading that MiG before it was destroyed. It means she hasn't finished it yet. Waste of time, I guess._ "

"We can't blame time and destiny, right?"

" _You believe in that bullshit?_ "

"Yes. Why not?"

" _Okay na rin. (It's okay anyway.) Perrine, I got a question._ "

"Sure. Shoot."

" _Are you and Frida doing well?_ "

"If you mean I would accept her being the better witch with electric powers, no way. We're straight up rivals."

" _Easy for you to say. I heard that Orussian night witch of yours is beefing._ "

"Beefing?"

" _Her rage is getting her to be too silent in front of her friends and with that Suomus witch Eila. Haven't you seen it?_ "

"And you have?"

" _I've been hearing rumors._ "

"Don't always believe them, Pinasian."

" _I know, right? Maybe I shouldn't listen, but you should know anyway._ "

"Then I thank you. Sanya's feeling that way?"

" _Yeah. I talked to Eila once._ "

"How did YOU get through Eila's whining about getting near Sanya?"

And Reynaldo chuckled while hearing the question. " _Seriously? I kept it simple and made sure to not stare at Sanya too much._ "

"Good thing. I'm feeling concerned for Sanya now. So who else is seeing this?"

" _Besides me and Eila, it seems Shirley's getting stare their way sometimes._ "

"Eila should let them, knowing the situation with Sanya. Why is she... What's the word... Beefing?"

" _It's got something to do with an attack at a military camp in Orussia Minor. The one near the capital Salinovskiy was suddenly attacked by crawler Neuroi units. Eila knows from within Sanya, there's rage towards at least one of the Dragon Witches' members._ "

"No way!"

" _Yes way, madmoiselle._ " Reynaldo replied and Perrine looked away blushing. Then he continued. " _One of the casualties during the attack was none other than Sanya's cousin named Pabo._ "

"Was he taken out by the Neuroi? Why is she angry?"

" _It's not the Neuroi who took him out. It was confirmed that the body had severe burns before he died, and body parts were split from his body._ "

"An explosion?"

" _An explosion through rockets. You see, the four of them were around in Orussia Minor when they attempted protecting them, and I heard very well from Eila that at least one of them made a friendly fire situation to kill, but not on purpose._ "

"Goodness." Perrine was then concerned. "Now I'm beginning to think things would be bad if Sanya finds out who."

" _That's what I was thinking._ " Reynaldo said. " _So... Wanna start snooping around?_ "

This surprised Perrine. "Excuse me?!"

" _I'm concerned of this. Don't you think you should be too?_ "

"Are you thinking of investigating?"

" _Yeah. I think we should investigate. Eila wouldn't tell me who from the Dragon Witches is responsible for the death of Sanya's cousin Pabo._ "

"I don't think others would appreciate that."

" _They don't have to know._ "

Perrine thought of this through. ' _And maybe I could team up so we could think together. I just hope we're able to find out the truth in all this. But still..._ ' "Rey... I don't think it's a good idea. I know we could try knowing the truth, but it's not good if we poke in things we aren't supposed consider our problem."

" _Now you're just a chicken._ "

"Am not."

" _Are too._ "

"Cut it out, Rey. Now you're just pressuring me. You want some electricity in that aircraft you're in right now? I could destroy it."

" _Go ahead. I dare you._ "

Perrine growled, knowing she was challenged and eventually got her whole body to exhibit electricity. But then she winced before letting her electricity fade from her. "Uggh..." She groaned. "Alright, alright. You win."

" _So you'll help?_ "

"Of course I'll help. But is it just for us?"

" _Yeah. It's only for us._ "

"Good enough." Perrine muttered but was heard by Rey. "I don't know why, but this should be fun."

" _Umm... Is it?_ "

"You asked for it. In the end, maybe I could like you." Perrine smiled at Reynaldo.

" _You're just saying that._ "

"Well you're daring me."

" _That doesn't mean a thing!_ " Rey pouted.

"No, you dare me, you make me really think, and it's really nice of you."

" _I think you're looking at it at a wrong angle, Clostermann._ "

 _ **[BGM fades...]**_

" _ **CLOSTERMANN! VASQUEZ!**_ " Gertrude shouted over the radio. " _WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! YOU ARE WAY OFF COURSE! I THOUGHT YOU'RE BOTH RETURNING!_ "

"Umm, ahh..." Perrine reacted...

" _Ahh..._ " Rey said next in nervousness. " _We're just..._ "

" _Don't._ " Gertrude butted in. " _Perrine, you and me are talking when you get back here. Good thing I know how to get into private frequencies._ "

"That is not fair, Trude. You're peeking in my privacy."

" _You two aren't talking about it any more using our air waves. Return to base. You're done for the day._ " Trude said before cutting the transmission off.

Perrine rolled her eyes in irritation. "Annoying."

" _Tell me about it._ " Rey replied before they both laughed, eventually getting them to fly back into their return course.

Before the duo knew it, they landed safely back at base. With Perrine thinking about the situation, she was nervous. She never had a personal talk with Gertrude before, and this was her first since it's relating to a big matter about Sanya. As soon as Perrine got back to the main striker hangar, she was already seeing Gertrude who seemed to have waited for her. Perrine docked her strikers at her launcher and jumped out, later wearing her shoes and stockings.

Gertrude approached to meet Perrine. "Welcome back, Clostermann."

Perrine then fixed her glasses before looking at Trude without an answer to the Karlslander's greeting. "So... What is it?"

"What's what?"

"What was it you've done to really be interested with my conversation with Rey?"

"First off... That subject is very fragile."

"How could it be fragile?"

"There's no need for the two of you to investigate it yourselves, knowing Sanya's having an emotional problem right now."

"Screw it. I'd rather walk out of here."

"Walk out and you'll never know what's really going on." Gertrude said to stop Perrine from walking. "Look... Maybe I shouldn't have been listening in. And I'm sorry."

"Now you're sorry? You may be my superior officer who almost DIED in front of me and got stronger, but you don't have the right to abuse your rank just like that."

"Just forget it, will you?"

"I wish I COULD." Perrine softly replied, but it was something Trude can still hear to send a message. Then they were silent for quite a while before Perrine continued. "I'll listen to you. What is this all about?"

Gertrude cleared her throat, and this time, made sure her eyes were focused on the Gallian witch. "Alright... Here's the deal... The rumors were true about Sanya. However... We just can't tell you the other things since it may be subject to mistreatment towards other wingmates. I didn't talk to Rey, considering he's already been warned. He's not going to tell anyone else. But you... I have to make sure to take priority of. Perrine... Sanya's somehow feeling off, and you know it now. The reason we're keeping it confidential for a while is because... Well... We even thought that Sanya wouldn't know about the incident. But she's not stupid. Soon, she'll know who did it."

"Do YOU know who did it?"

"Of course." Gertrude said, before she neared her mouth to Perrine's ear to whisper. "She's none other than..."

 _ **1741 hours...**_

Melody was in her gym clothes while she had wrist wraps on her hands as she continued punching the bag inside the gym of the airbase. At every punch made to the punching bag, it's either powerful, fast, or just maintains itself. Her sweat was all over her body now, and she eventually slows down until she stops. Her breathing has already reminded her that she needs to rest a little. Eventually, she walked over to the bench where her face towel was and took it to wipe herself. ' _At least I won't be bored while the afternoon comes every day. A Saturday ain't much of a weekend if there isn't intensity._ ' She sighed, knowing she's done her 30 minutes of push-ups, sit-ups and punching on the bag that she decided to call it a day. ' _May as well just be taking a shower than sweat more like a pig._ ' She chuckled softly before grabbing her things and eventually got to the shower area.

In the shower area, she dropped her things, then stripped nude to make sure she's got all parts to do herself with. She went to one of the shower positions and turned the knob, letting the water flow through the shower holes and getting herself wet. ' _Ah... Finally. I'm feeling good when I'm getting wet like this._ ' Then she briefly looked around and smirked for herself. "Well this is tempting with no privacy." She muttered when she saw other shower positions, uncovered. "I like this." She said to herself as she continued her showering.

Softly, a few steps were getting a figure to sneak in the shower room of the gym as she saw the naked Melody, now vulnerable. ' _I'll make sure she's dead before she even comes out._ ' Sanya looked at Melody from behind while holding a survival knife with one hand. She sneaked and tiptoed, knowing any sound coming from her might attract attention. As she finally got close to Melody...

"Sanya Litvyak." Melody said before she gently turned the shower knob and slowly let the water decrease until the shower stopped. She turned to see a stunned light-green eyed Orussian witch holding a knife. "Of all places... A shower room in a gymnasium." She said calmly while looking at Sanya.

Sanya focused and glared at Melody. "Then you know why I'm here."

"Of course. You're angry at something. I know you were following me for a few days now. No one else knows except for Eila, right?"

"SHUT UP!" Sanya said with rage inside her system. ' _This bitch doesn't know anything._ ' She thought before speaking. "Ty dolzhen znat'. Odin iz moikh rodstvennikov byl ubit iz-za vas. (You should know. One of my relatives was killed because of you.)"

Melody narrowed her eyes. "YA mogu ponyat', chto vy govorite. (I can understand what you're saying.) Sanya... What are you here for? To seek revenge?"

"Yes. My cousin was killed in Salinovskiy. And I believe from the beginning it was you. Orussian Intelligence never fails."

"Then don't be a fool. I don't want anyone to have a grudge on me."

"Except I do, Liberion."

"Don't call me such. I know you're angry, but this isn't the answer. Where's the shy girl I've been seeing?"

"That girl is gone from the time I've known you as a murderer."

"I've gone through a lot of missions nearby Salinovskiy! Who the hell are you talking about?!"

"Pabo Litvyak! He was a soldier for the Red Army! Now he's dead because of you! That camp burned to the ground while you fought off the enemy! When the camp was most vulnerable, you saw crawlers attack the camp and finally were able to take out its defenses.. Pabo was still in there fighting one of the crawlers while a barrage of rockets hit the crawler unit and Pabo at the same time!"

"How the hell would I kill a man?! I don't do that!"

"SHUT UP! You're nothing but someone naive. You've clearly killed a soldier and..."

"Calm yourself down! I'm not your cousin's murderer! It could have been another explosion that killed him! I took down a lot of crawlers from the sky and I can't always see at what's down there thanks to the smoke. I remember that time... But please..."

"No. I still blame you. And now..." Sanya said coldly before raising her knife with both hands. "...YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" And Sanya made no hesitation as she pushed the knife down before Melody held Sanya's hands to stop them. ' _I'll keep at it! She must die...!_ ' Sanya kept pushing to see to it Melody gets stabbed, but the Liberion simply fights back.

' _Damn it! What the hell is her deal?! Does she mean it?!_ ' Melody thought as she kept pushing to keep the knife away. She then noticed Sanya put her familiar features out. ' _She wants to even use an ability but she doesn't have one._ '

' _She will draw out blood... She will do it for me._ ' Sanya said as she pushed to fight Melody's pressure and even growled for it. She's daring to do it, knowing it won't matter what happens to her.

' _This isn't her!_ ' Melody thought before she got pushed so much that her back was already at the shower position and she kept fighting Sanya's hands from getting stabbed by the Orussian witch's knife. ' _Something just isn't right...! She isn't like this when I met her._ ' And then she noticed it. Instead of seeing Sanya's light green eyes, she saw them blood-red in color. ' _What... Is she?_ '

" _ **SANYA!**_ " Eila shouted as she arrived in the shower room and was shocked to see Sanya pushing that knife towards her helpless victim. "What the hell are you doing?! You're..." And she gasped. As soon as Sanya turned her eyes on Eila's, Eila clearly saw the instinct of the killer, the rage of something demonic. "Oh my... My vision was right... You're clearly..."

"Stay out of this, Eila." Sanya said calmly before she looked at Melody still struggling to keep the knife off her. "This girl deserves to die. She killed my cousin Pabo."

" _No... This isn't right..._ " Eila's voice rang out while Sanya kept pushing, now with the knife close to Melody's forehead.

Melody tried to push, but Sanya's strength was stronger. She glanced towards the tip of the knife, now close to her forehead. ' _No... At this rate... She'll stab me through my brain! I'll die..._ ' She kept pushing, but was helpless as nothing changed. ' _So this is it, huh?_ ' She thought before she closed her eyes just before a gunshot was heard. This made Melody open her eyes since the pressure was gone.

Eila was shocked and looked at her right to see Tyler holding out a pistol. ' _Wait... Tyler?!_ ' She sa w him aiming to the direction where the two were and... ' _No!_ ' She looked at the two and to her surprise...

...Sanya's knife was no longer with them. Sanya saw the knife at one side, which explained why she lost it. After glancing back at Melody, she saw the Liberion growl with a fist forward, and Sanya saw it coming but was hit. She was knocked to the ground by the Liberion's strong fist and the rest of her back and the back of her head was hurt thanks to hitting the floor. Her red vision then faded and the rage was gone. She breathed heavily, then looked at the terrified Eila with Tyler beside her. ' _What... Happened?_ ' She thought before her vision blurred and her eyes grew heavy. Her head lowered itself to the floor until her consciousness slipped.

Melody shook the hand she used to punch and looked at Sanya, now knocked out on the ground. "Whatever happened to her, her body seemed different. My fist even hurts a little."

Eila ran towards the now unconscious Sanya and glanced at Melody with a glare. "What the hell was that for? Sanya was already disarmed!"

"And then what? She'd strangle me to death."

"No. She wouldn't do that."

"Really? Then would she do it if she had shown me her blood-red colored eyes out of the rage she felt?"

"What?" Eila seemed to find this information new to her. "Hold on... Red eyes?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

Tyler sighed as he approached Melody with a towel. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He replied before holstering his weapon. He saw Melody cover her nude body. "Listen, I think this isn't uncommon. Me and my brother used to do witch ability studies together and dig this: I remember one of the abilities that seem to be damn impossible to obtain. Every witch has their own set of abilities, while some obtain it through specific events. If I'm right, Sanya experienced something traumatic. And I got a name for that ability from out of that: Hell Fury."

Eila frowned as she looked at the unconscious Sanya. "It's true. Sanya saw her own parents murdered by the Neuroi once Moscow was under attack. Ever since, she was trying to control her emotions. She was lively once. But now... As you know, she's shy."

"So that explains it." Tyler said.

"It's no surprise." Melody butted in. "She'd been following me for a while and I sense anger from her. She keeps pretending that she's not doing anything. And while I'm curious of what she does, she keeps me out of the dark. Eila, I suppose it's the same with you?" After Melody asked, Eila nodded. "My point exactly."

" _ **What the hell is going on here?!**_ " Minna's voice rang in the shower room before she came in together with Mio and Ember. Once Minna laid eyes on Sanya who was on the floor, she ran to her. "What happened here?!"

Melody frowned while seeing Minna bend a knee to examine Sanya. "She tried to kill me."

"Impossible." Mio said while approaching Melody.

Then Ember saw while approaching Sanya an image of herself once. "Rage?" Then she looked at Tyler. "Ty... I remember you knocked me out on the ship. I know my anger can't be controlled at times, but I wasn't even at Berserk mode."

"Wait, you go Berserk?" Tyler asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah."

"Well I saw you didn't turn out that way yet."

"You know... I was about to when I was still going against Mio."

"Then I would have lost completely." Mio commented. "Actually, I wouldn't have any match against you, Ember. If rage could do that to you... Imagine what it would do to Sanya."

Ember glanced at Sanya. "Yeah, but her case is different. She's a full witch, and damn... She's got quite a punch of power then."

"She almost overwhelmed me." Melody said. "That pinch of power got her further to get that knife so close I even saw the knife's shiny tip."

Tyler groaned. "Look... Enough's enough. Commander, what now?"

Minna then stood up from her bent position and glanced at Tyler. "We should bring her to the infirmary. For some reason, her magic levels have gone dangerously low."

"What... Seriously? How the hell did that happen?!"

"It's unknown, but we should assume her magic was almost depleted at a fast rate. We're taking her to the infirmary, and you're carrying her."

"Okay, boss. I'm on it." Tyler replied before he walked towards the unconscious Sanya and bent over before gently picking her up. He noticed how short she was. ' _Damn, she's cute when she's sleeping, but in rage? I don't know, maybe it could still turn me on._ '

"Keep staring." Eila said and Tyler was shocked to see her hands on her waists. "You're gonna see my fist later on if that keeps up."

"Can't help it." Tyler chuckled before he started to walk. "She's cute."

"Still. You're a guy."

"And I like being one. Suck it up." Tyler said before he felt a soft kick towards his thigh, and it came from Eila. "Nice try. Later, okay?"

"Tch. Fine." Eila said before glancing away, following Tyler with Sanya in his arms while Minna, Ember and Mio followed from behind.

The trio were talking about this. "So this case is from long ago." Ember started. "Thanks for getting me in this too, Minna."

"It's the least I can do since you fall into the category of rage over mind." Minna replied. "What's your analysis on this?"

"No idea. Major?"

"Hell Fury ability." Mio replied. "Witches can certainly have a high chance they'd be forced to gain it. However, with the chance of gaining dark magic, their original magic could be dried out, depending on how much dark magic they use. Once the two magic types go together, they both cancel each other out. And since Sanya used it against Melody."

"And that case about Sanya's cousin..." Ember said before sighing. "That's what brought her to do this. Sheesh... She needs to control it. I was given the chance to control my Berserk mode once when I was in Africa for seeing the Neuroi killing a childhood friend of mine. What more with Sanya? We can't count her as a liability."

"She isn't." Minna said. "We'll just have to adapt for now. But at the same time, we should consider getting the answers from her. How long did she have that dark magic?"

"It's easy to pinpoint since it came from that case of her parents who died in Moscow."

"So two years ago. This isn't good. It's still fresh in her."

Mio was deep in thought as she was taking in the details of Sanya's case. ' _What if Sanya gets that training from..._ '

"What's up?" Ember said while Mio was thinking and the Fusojin glanced her way. "Got something in mind?"

"No... Nothing." Mio said in reply before they continue talking further.

 _ **2018 hours...**_

Sanya was seeing the fires in Moscow during that night while hovering in place hearing the screams, the guns being used against the Neuroi crawlers. Some drones were also attacking around buildings with armed men and women in them before those spots were easily wiped out by lethal beams. As she looked around, she saw her parents and her young brother running through the streets from a Neuroi crawler from afar and her widened eyes got her to speed to them immediately. "Moya sem'ya? (My family)" She muttered. "GET AWAY!" She shouted as a warning too late when a beam from the same Neuroi crawler got to them first.

She screamed loudly before she sat up on the bed in shock. Her breathing was quick as her memories were still fresh when she heard Eila's voice, at first not clear to her. "Sanya…" Eila's voice rang out not clearly. Eila kept trying until Sanya was able to hear her smoothly. "Sanya… Are you okay?"

The Orussian kept breathing but eventually got herself to calm down and looked at Eila. "E-Eila? What… What just happened?"

"That's supposed to be MY question to you." Eila said with a glare at Sanya. "You tried to kill Melody. What the hell is going on with you right now? Do you really want to get blood on your hands?"

Sanya knew the question was completely new to her and was seeing Eila's concern. Nonetheless, she glared back. "Don't lecture me."

"I'm not. It's…" Eila said with an incomplete thought before she saw Sanya struggle with her right hand now cuffed to the bed railing. "It's a bit more than that."

"Did you cuff me?"

"Mio did. I'm sorry, but I couldn't oppose. It's an order."

"What? Restrain me until I calm down? It doesn't work that day. My Hell Fury ability comes and goes, alright?"

"Then what about Melody?"

"It's something I needed to do."

"NEEDED?! You're making it an obsession now! You could have been punished but it's a good thing you were knocked out."

"She was only lucky, Eila."

"So what's next? Get our commander for this?" Eila winced and walked away.

And Sanya felt something from Eila, which made her suspicious. "Eila…"

"Yes?" Eila replied and glanced at Sanya, now calm but still looking curious.

"Do you know Minna knew about it?" Sanya asked calmly. Eila then kept silent and Sanya noticed this silence for a while. "She knows… DOESN'T SHE?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's not my problem if you knew, but she knows. And if she knew we had history, why did she allow that girl to be here?"

" _ **There are reasons.**_ " The door was already open and Minna came in before she closed the door behind her before she glanced at Sanya. "It's mostly their decision, not ours. We had to accept since we need higher defensive capabilities. It's only fresh that I knew about your history with one of the members of the Dragon Witches."

Eila glanced from Minna to Sanya. "Sanya… We only started to investigate especially when you were starting to get on their tails."

"And you did it with them behind my back?" Sanya continued that explanation. "How could you?"

"Sanya…"

"I thought I could trust you? You had to make it worse."

" _ **It's for the best, Sanya.**_ " Minna said, and Sanya glared at her.

"Then please do something for me, commander."

"I'm listening."

"Get rid of her."

"I can't do that. After what you've done, and what you're capable of before you even killed her, she'll continue to stay."

"And as for me?"

"You'll be banned from flight until this matter is resolved."

"What…? You can't do that! Commander!"

"Sanya… This for the best. They say you can't control your unpredictable ability."

Sanya winced at it. "Wait… My ability?"

"Don't you know? You tried to kill Melody Hughes with what we believed was the Hell Fury ability."

"Wait…" Sanya gasped. "No! I was not in control but…"

"But you still used your own personal anger against Melody, which triggered your Hell Fury ability. It's the same, and nothing has changed. You've purely made your decision to go against her even to the result of killing her, knowing in your knowledge your doubts on your power. And even if you could control it, you would still want to do what you must to get rid of Melody."

"Please…"

"No. It's a decision. I'm sorry, but this is how it must be. Until we can figure out how we'll handle this, you will remain here." Minna said before glancing at Eila. "She needs to be alone."

"Don't tell me what she wants!" Eila said, now glaring at Minna. "Look… You may have made that decision with Mio, but I'm not leaving her like this."

Sanya was surprised, but she looked away from Eila in disgust. "You're just wasting your time, Eila. Just… Leave. I know you were doing your best… But your presence doesn't help either."

"But Sanya…"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Sanya snapped at Eila. "I'm a monster, okay?! You wouldn't understand because you haven't seen everything I have!" She said with some tears coming from her eyes, letting her show mixed emotions of sadness and anger. "I don't want to hurt you, so leave me be. I'm sorry if this is what you're seeing, but it's how I am. Unfortunately, I just can't hold it in like nothing happened. This is a big deal. And until I could figure out how to do this well with others, please get away from me. Promise me you will talk to me if I choose to do so."

Eila inhaled, then exhaled after a while as she thought it through. "Alright. I'll… be around. I understand."

"Thank you." Sanya softly said before Eila nodded and left her side. Then together with Minna, they both left the room.

Minna was looking at Melody, now beside the door together with Frida, Delilah, and Alexandra. "You don't need to go in there if you don't want to."

Melody sighed. "Unfortunately, even though I really didn't remember seeing that man from that time, I gotta try putting things at Sanya's view."

Eila took a while before she glanced at Melody. "Whatever you've done… I really don't believe you're a killer. And if you were, you didn't know until it was too late."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Melody replied before both Minna and Eila nodded before the two left. Melody then consulted her sisters. "Guys, what do you think?"

Delilah's arms were crossed. "Well, this DID happen a year ago in the Minor. If you haven't seen the man, I believe you."

"Plus…" Frida butted in. "…a series of explosions could have been what killed him."

"Still… It doesn't change the fact that the explosions may have come from my rockets." Melody insisted her truth was more probable. "There may have been explosions from that camp, but my rockets pack more punch than those. And I used them just to take out those Neuroi crawlers."

"I see."

"Then I'd suggest you be careful." Alexandra suggested.

"I agree." Delilah said in agreement. "Since not all facts have been gathered, you can't get in and explain things with Sanya."

"Isn't it enough that I tell her I'm sorry for her cousin's death?"

"It wouldn't be enough in Sanya's situation."

"I'll take my chances, Deli. No matter what, I'll still try to convince Sanya that I didn't mean to do that. Okay?"

"It's your choice." Delilah said, lowering her arms and putting one hand on Melody's shoulder. "You'll just get an earful."

"Don't care. I told you I'd try it."

"Yes. I respect that." Deli then put her hand away. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Deli." Melody said with a weak smile and faced the door, and approached it.

Then she turned the knob.


	16. Hell Fury (part 2)

**Well... This is the second part of my Hell Fury chapter. Thanks for the number of reviews, though! I didn't know you guys can see really different angles from this. Yeah... It's a completely different story. The concepts from Romagna will not be really shown here... But I can pick out references.**

 **Okay... I was thinking lately: My fictions of SW had been split to four universes. I kinda like that.**

 **World's Finest and Modern Warfare tells the story of the members of the 501st and the Deep Science Division and their adventures during the Second Neuroi War which was never over since the Neuroi had revealed to have a civil war.**

 **Then, Strike Witches Chrono: Back to the Past and some future works tell the story starting from a neuroi hybrid-human named Zain when he resets the future wronged by the Neuroi in the time he knows. He goes back to the past to correct it and prevent the Neuroi from ever taking planet Earth permanently.**

 **Then there's this current one, Strike Witches: The War-Torn Reboot and Chronicles of Phantom, where the whole story, although events have happened in canon starting fromm Dover, actually will start to differ after the proper canon events in Dover happened. The Neuroi have shown themselves with more lethal force in the 60's when tensions between Liberion and Orussia were happening. At this universe, the First and Second World wars made by the humans, and it made a scar on all of humanity. How they'll deal with a war against aliens will be something more interesting. I got this reference straight from Fate of Lehistan, a work actually made from atikabubu. But what if all canon characters were all moved in the 60's instead of the 40's? Earth was war-torn, and I'd like to tell you guys the experiences of every concerned witch in a war-torn planet, facing the ruthless Neuroi.**

 **The recent one I've made is the Witches Of The Real World series: The Lone Strike Witch, in which a completely different storyline of Strike Witches is set in 2015 when Espers and Witches aren't always common, but showing from the past. They were hidden from society, but used by the right of each country in the world for their own right. Screwed up, right? I plan to continue that further. ;)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the multi-verse era I've been making. ;)**

 **ANYWAY... I'm gonna be answering reviews once again!**

 **To SWfan: _The story is quite simple: Cousin gets killed. Now Sanya tries to avenge Cousin. It's her choice if she wants to continue it or not. It's about the matter of reminder herself of the virtues even in war against a common foe. Orussia and Liberion aren't easily friends._**

 **To Pina Co Lada: _Fates worse than death? I got plenty. One for example involves a missing arm. Muhahaha. Maybe you could suggest something? Or if any of my readers read this answer, please PM me for your contributions if you could give me some of your examples too._**

 **To An0n Author: _Well... I think Ember's gonna be pretty pissed when she finds out the power and lethality of dark magic. It's unstable, but proves to pack a punch. It's also matched with the vampire's Forbidden Sorcery, powered up by dark magic for the witches, so it will still pack a punch. Better get Ember ready in case Sanya duels Ember in a lethal-round gun battle. Cool, right?_**

 **To Motown Scrapper: _Well, I DID make sure the description reads well: LEMONS ALERT. There's a balance between the two things you said on your review. Thanks for giving me a heads-up though._**

 **ENOUGH!** Let's get on this one! Sorry, but there's no action on this part... But THERE IS a HOT SCENE. You've been warned. Muhaha. Leave a review or PM me for ideas ya like in the story or to be added. ;)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

" **Hell Fury (part 2)"**

 _ **2027 hours...**_

That night, Melody turned the knob of the door to the infirmary, but still hesitated to push the door open. She closed her eyes. ' _Sanya's gonna be awfully pissed..._ ' And then she opened them again. ' _I don't care. The top brass knew about me that I don't know of, so I wouldn't blame her. And if the Orussian Intelligence agencies knew too... Well... This will certainly be an interesting topic. A Dragon Witch killing a soldier, but in cold blood? Uh-uh. Not happening. I better make sure I convince her that I'm not a killer._ ' And with no other thought and doubt, she gently pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit. There were a few beds in the infirmary and she looked around. Finally, she saw Sanya at one bed while sitting and tucked in with her face on her knees. ' _Thank God. I better be sure I call her at the right time._ '

Melody made sure to close the door gently behind her before she walked towards Sanya's bed. She went to the left side of the bed before she called out. "Sanya." And with her calling, nothing happened. ' _Maybe she didn't hear me?_ ' "Sanya."

" _You fucked me up._ " Sanya said before she raised her head and opened her eyes to glare at Melody. She even showed her wrist that was handcuffed to the infirmary bed railing. "At first it was about the death of my parents. I understood very well the Neuroi are my enemy. But now... I find out that you... You killed my cousin... What are you?"

Melody only narrowed her eyes. ' _She doesn't know what she's saying._ '

"You speak to me, Liberion."

"I speak for myself and not for anyone else, alright? To tell you the truth, I don't know if I've just the crawler. My visibility got a little rough when the smoke came in, okay?"

"I see. Well did you know if there were people still running? YOU, were shooting at a camp even if there were enemies in there."

"They were taking out everyone fast, Sanya. There was no time to stop and think. It's a massacre."

Sanya didn't believe her and began to pull her cuffed hand out. She showed some anger. "Then you weren't careful. You were most likely to make that fatal mistake of killing someone."

"Look... If I didn't see your cousin and got hit... I'm sorry. My bosses never reported it, or told any of us about it."

"But mine informed me as they examined it. They made sure to even look at the burns, and they were clearly from explosions. That very place that got hit with your barrage was near a command center! Not much fuel or explosives are there to be fatal. So it's clearly YOUR fault."

This made Melody wince. ' _Wait... The camp's command center? Hold up..._ ' "Hold it. Is that what they told you?"

"What, is it wrong?"

"As much as I'd remember, I never shot up any command centers by accident. Of course they would contain important documents if there were any to save. It will only be taken out last if the neuroi seek info, but they're killing everyone instead. Plus... The camp was already evacuated, and I figured using the ammo depots as extra damage to the strong Neuroi crawlers could make the job faster than expected. I know what I hit, Sanya."

"Impossible. They even examined the shrapnels. They're clearly from the rockets of combat helicopters."

"Just tell me something, Sanya. Are you guys sure they're MY rockets? Orussians were able to get a hold of Liberion weaponry without our permission which put a little issue between our two countries. That's what I remember. And it started at the same year when it happened: 1965. Liberion allowed the Kremlin to keep the Liberion weapons and would be used for combat against the neuroi. Have you looked at that fact?"

"I asked that question to them, and they didn't tell me anything. It means it's classified information. How do you know so much?"

"Damn it, Sanya! I'm telling you that I never shot up ANY soldier, alright?! I'm only telling you some other facts bringing your cousin's death, okay?! I am telling you again, I have nothing to do with your cousin's death!" Melody shouted and neared Sanya's face. "Look me in the eyes and ask me again if I'm capable of killing an ally!"

Sanya winced at this and just looked away. "Don't you dare tell me my people are wrong. Now you're just making an enemy out of my motherland."

"Sanya, that's not what I'm..."

"Get out." Sanya said before briefly glancing at Melody and finally, getting herself into her tucking position again.

Melody heard it clearly and stood there to process what Sanya feels. ' _She's still pissed off. And the way I told her about her people could do pissed her off more. Looks like detouring what we think couldn't help._ ' She sighed before turning to the door, opening it, and closing it behind her like nothing happened. "Shit..." She muttered.

" _ **Didn't turn out well?**_ " Alexandra said as she approached. Melody noticed Frida and Delilah weren't there anymore.

The tough witch shook her head. "Yeah, not good."

"Aw... Tough luck."

"Hmph." Melody snorted before she started walking while Lex followed. "She doesn't like the idea of her own people making mistakes, I guess. It kinda breaks her if a Liberion tells her that, and you know how fragile our situation is with Orussia. They only agreed to be allied with us because of the war."

"Well that's something not good."

Then Melody asked something else. "Hey Lex, do you know who's taking the night shift now?"

"Yeah. Jean Vasquez is taking that. It's pretty obvious since she's the second night witch around here. Why?"

"Just asking. I thought I'd get her opinion."

"I thought the commander said you shouldn't tell anyone unless necessary."

"No... Just on the matter. What Sanya said to me about the people of her country not wrong... Something's seems to be wrong."

"What do you mean? About the info Sanya knows now?"

"From Orussian Intelligence."

"Yeah... The Soviet Socialist Intelligence Bureau. They got a completely different set-up as this intel agency seeks to gather information for the interests of their country only. What... You think they screwed up the info given to Sanya? Their info goes to the Orussian top brass. Think someone jinxed it?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Probably best we stay away from that subject. You talk to Jean, but don't tell her everything we know, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll be careful." Melody said before they went to their room in silence, considering both of them had their baths already.

 _ **2030 hours...**_

Thanks to that intense moment with Sanya, Eila knew she was indeed beat up after her arguments with Sanya about the matter of secrecy. Eila had it in this to use the large bath and sat to relax in the water for the meantime. All of what they talked about seemed to make the Suomus witch nervous. ' _At this kind of shitty situation, how the hell would Sanya and Melody get out of it?_ ' She sighed.

And Eila's sigh got the attention of Yoshika, who's at the opposite side of the bath. While looking at Eila frowning, it was normal if one would think of being concerned. But for Yoshika and how she made that evil smile... ' _Things will be different._ '

Eila kept looking down, just too deep in thought as she closed her eyes. ' _Damn it, damn it... I'm supposed to help Sanya. I'm her girlfriend for Pete's sake. This is beginning to be hopeless._ ' "Am I hopeless?" She muttered her own question.

" _ **I think you're cool, Eila-chan.**_ " Eila took note of the voice and recognized it was Yoshika's. She raised her head to eventually find Yoshika beside her.

"Yoshika?"

"Eila-chan, what's the matter? You feel down today. Oh... Did you know Sanya was taken to the infirmary?"

"Yes. I was with Tyler who carried her there. Yoshika... Right now's not a good time. Sanya's not in the mood to talk about it, so I'm not talking about it here either."

"And your sadness just tells me you're rather troubled."

"I know that. And don't think I don't know you. I know you like to have sex with the other girls since you and Mio are fucking close."

"What's with that tone?"

"I know you from the time I met you, you know. Tch." Eila said in irritation as she turned her head away. "And don't think I can't see through you."

"Yes. I understand."

"Do you?" Eila sighed before she stood up. "I'd rather..." But before she walked out, she felt her knockers were being groped. "Eh?!" She looked and saw Yoshika behind her. "Yoshika... What are you doing?!"

"Is it bad to just let it go for the night?" The Fusojin said with a seductive tone. "I know you like to see naked bodies too."

"Yoshika, you'd just take advantage of me!" Eila said, now blushing.

"I don't care. Maybe I will... But I'd do it to make you happy instead of seeing you sulking."

And Eila had it. She grabbed Yoshika's hands and separated them, but the Fusojin was faster and groped them again, only tighter. "Ahh!" Eila moaned before she was pulled in, letting them both splash into the bath. As soon as Eila got out to stand, she was wet all over, and Yoshika was still behind her groping her breasts. "Yoshika..." Eila knew her blushing never stopped and she closed her eyes. "Damn you... Why?"

"At least forget. You're rather naive to let this go on."

"You mean... Uhhn... Move on? And you'll help?"

Yoshika then put one of her hands away and instead, placed it on Eila's crotch. "It's not just for me but for you too, Eila-chan."

"I don't know. It's just... I find it sacred. Me and Sanya are..."

"Sanya doesn't want you tonight. I do."

Eila kept on breathing, knowing she was getting aroused by Yoshika. "Uhhn... Keep going, Yoshika. Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. You're aroused." Yoshika said before she started to lick Eila's nape. ' _Eila-chan's body is delicious too. I can't believe I'm doing this with her._ '

"Uhhn... Yeah... Fuck... How the hell did you do this to yourself?" Eila asked while feelig her crotch and her clit from within her little hairy bush.

"I'm fucked from the beginning, Eila-chan. So don't be surprised if you find me good." Yoshika replied before she started to rub Eila's clit, making the Suomus witch moan louder.

"Oh... Shit... Ahh... Uhhn! Yoshika... You meanie!"

"You won't let me look at Sanya. This is your punishment."

"Are you telling me that as a slave, Yoshika? If so, I'm a little aroused with how your treatment goes. It's been a long time."

"You went through this before?"

"Some soldiers got to me real good. I'm not as innocent as you think."

"Then I'll be enjoying you tonight."

"Can't we continue this in bed? My room's vacant, you know."

Yoshika giggled at it before she stopped and walked in front of Eila. "You really want us to do it?"

"For once..." Eila then gently held Yoshika's neck and pulled her face close to hers. "...I'd wanna settle down." She smirked before she put her tongue out. Yoshika had done the same before they closed the distance, letting their tongues touch each other's. It took several seconds of their mouth-fucking that they gently pulled away. "At the bedroom... 20 minutes. Because once I step in there... I'll be in control you fucking leech."

"Aww... Did you have to tell me?" Yoshika giggled in a seductive before she walked past Eila. "I'm so much fuckable, you'll pass out." And she winked before climbing out of the bath.

"We'll see." Eila replied, seeing Yoshika walk quickly out. ' _This will be fun._ '

 _ **2056 hours...**_

Yoshika already went into the room closing the door behind her but was suddenly grabbed from behind. She tried struggling but couldn't get loose. Eventually, she was forced and her chest was pinned to a bed, and she had to try knowing who it is. "Who are you?! What the hell?"

"I finally got you where I wanted, Yoshika." Eila said in a seductive voice.

And when Yoshika looked at Eila, she was already nude. "Did you really do this to yourself?!"

Eila only smiled before she turned over Yoshika until the young Fusojin was on the bed. As she viewed Yoshika's sailor suit... "Typical. You're not the average witch, so I can indeed tell you you're rather worthy. But to find out you're a leech for sex? I'm not gonna allow that. In fact... You're gonna be the one who's tired out."

"Sounds like you've done it before."

"Yeah. Sanya and I had it, but that was immediately after I got in the 501st that I decided to think of the lustiest things I could think of."

"And your background?"

"There's not much to tell about me, except Aurora my older sister decided to run away, and I did it with her. Suomus was just history to us, I guess... And we had to earn ourselves a living ever since. So yeah... Bad history... Bad life... But worth the while as I was able to gain friends as I trained up. Soon, I became one of the Suomus aces, and my older sister just gained her reputation while being a tank witch."

"Great. I think you'll love me?" Yoshika asked, not sure of her fate.

Eila just smirked, and in no time at all, stripped Yoshika nude. "Oh, I'll love you alright!"

"Eh?!" Yoshika blushed as she covered her chests, somehow afraid of the sudden move. "E-Eila?!"

And Eila just got on the bed, got on top of Yoshika and held her two hands on Yoshika's while the Fusojin's head was in between them. Then she neared her face to the other and whispered to her hear. "You just started to rape me in the baths. I'm simply returning the favor. I'm having a sacred session with you when it's supposed to be with Sanya."

"This isn't sacred if you're raping me."

"I know. It's your kind of show. But now... It's mine. Don't think I don't know about you and Lynette. You're mean." She smirked further just before she started licking Yoshika's neck.

It was sudden at first, but Yoshika's blush was accompanied into soft moans. "Mmm... Hmm..."

Eila kept on licking and knew that Yoshika was enjoying it. ' _That's it, rugrat. Perrine calls you that, huh?_ ' "Naughty naughty. You took advantage of Lynette. Not a good way of being so simple."

"I took advantage of her." Yoshika said confidently while being licked. "It's because she needs me. And I needed her. We needed it both and I marked her."

"Eww." Eila replied before she continued, now licking down to her partner's chest. "Good tits though." She chuckled just before she started getting her tongue to Yoshika's left tit.

"Gggh!" Yoshika's eyes were closed as she felt Eila's lustruous tongue.

"You're hard now? That's easy. It means you're a pervert."

"I'm a pervert and you are too... Ahh!"

"You're only worse than I am, Yoshika." Eila replied just before she put one hand to grope on one of Yoshika's breasts before putting the other just above the navel and rubbed it. She was still licking that same tit.

' _Oh... This is good. I underestimated her._ ' Yoshika thought. "Mmm...! Damn... Eila... Ahh..."

"Want me to move down? I can do this all night." Eila asked, and Yoshika just nodded in response. "An immediate one? Well, I can do that. FIRST!" She stopped everything and moved her head to Yoshika's until she neared her face and eventually got her lips to kiss Yoshika's. ' _This'll be fun._ '

It was only half an hour later of moaning and heated touching that Eila decided to finalize their own encounter being the one on top of the other. Truly, she was meaner than Yoshika. The Fusojin was pinned down on the bed while her flower was rubbed by Eila's. Their crotches were being rubbed together, and Eila was the boss. "How are you feeling, Miyafuji?!"

"Uhhn, ahh... You're really making this hard on me, Eila-chan! Ahh... I'm about to..."

"Oh, Yoshika. Gonna come again? Well... I'm releasing much more because I'm planning to mark you!"

Yoshika was surprised and never knew Eila could do such thing. "Uhhn... You would?! Please... I'm... COMING!"

"HERE COMES MY MARK... Uhhn... Ahh... YOSHIKA!"

"EILA-CHAN!" Yoshika moaned loudly as her natural juices finally came out from her hole.

"Gaahh!" Eila was releasing her warmer liquids, letting her pee flow on Yoshika's crotch. ' _Oh... YEAH! This... This is awesome!_ ' "Uhhn..." She moaned just before she got off Yoshika, seeing Yoshika's hips wet with her pee. As Eila was standing, looking at the exhausted Yoshika, she chuckled at the sight. "Just look at you. You're pathetic."

"W-What?"

"That's Sanya's bed you're on."

"Eh?!"

"I know, right? I enjoyed myself and YOU did too. But now, YOU gotta make sure to wash her sheets the next day. I like it when others do the work."

"Of course. I'll do it."

"What do you everyday anyway?"

"Well..."

"You finger yourself."

"That's not..."

"If not, then you're having fun with Lynne. Naughty Yoshika."

"You're mean, Eila-chan."

"Of course I am. Now... Get dressed and get out. I'll take care of things here." Eila ordered and Yoshika just followed the order.

It took a little while before Yoshika was fully dressed up. "Thanks, Eila-chan."

"I should say the same thing." Eila said before she approached Yoshika and kissed her. Then she gently pulled away. "Really. I thank you for today."

"Sure thing. I'm glad I made you happy.." Yoshika said before she left the room.

Then Eila looked at the wet bed belonging to Sanya. "Uggh... Just great." She shook her head, knowing she was a messed up witch who just let everything out in one round. ' _I better control my urges next time._ '

 _ **The next day... 0614 hours...**_

"What's wrong?!" Barkhorn said as she was doing pushups at a grassy part of the airbase. "Can't keep up?!"

Perrine was doing pushups but was struggling while she was doing it. "It's easy for you to say since you got used to it... Ahh..."

"No complaints! You said you wanted this?! Then I'm making sure I give it to you! Ohne Fleiß kein Preis! It means NO PAIN, NO GAIN! STEP IT UP!" Trude said as she made a good count of her pushup reps while Perrine was almost losing it.

The Gallian then finally gave up, letting her body slump on the soft grass and her head rest too. ' _I am tired._ '

Trude groaned and stood up to see the tired Gallian. "How many have you done anyway?"

"30... I've done 30... Fuck... Reps..."

"I've done double of that."

"Easy for you, Barkhorn!"

Trude smirked at it before she offered her hand to Perrine. "Better keep at it... Cause the jogging will be next for you."

Perrine sighed before she reached Trude's hand. "Please make sure it isn't hard."

"Nothing is!"

"Eek!" Perrine was then pulled up to stand and forced by Barkhorn to run the stretch of the long runway of the airbase with her.

 _ **0614 hours...**_

At about the same time, Christiane stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around, seeing the bed she's on didn't have her sister on it. "Big Sis..." She muttered before sitting up. ' _So she's actually waking up at 6AM to train Perrine, eh?_ ' And looking around more, she could see the Siegfried line, described as the clothes and other stuff lying on the floor serving as the division of Gertrude and Erica's rooms. Chris sighed before she got off the bed. She was in her nightgown and looked over past the line to see Erica's bed, to see a sleeping Erica. But then, Chris widened her eyes. ' _No underpants?_ ' "Tch... Always?"

Erica was snoring and even shown a smile while sleep. "Mmm... Candy... Trudy... You're so cool... F... Me..."

Chris widened her eyes. ' _What did she just...?_ ' She gasped before she shook her head. ' _No! No... Definitely not. I shouldn't think of that._ ' She sighed before she crossed the Siegfried Line, knowing no significance of it was finally beside Erica. "Erica? Pilot Officer?"

Erica stirred awake but didn't open her eyes yet. "Hmm... Five more minutes, Trude. No... Make it an hour."

And the younger Barkhorn groaned. ' _This is just great. This is how she treats Big Sis?_ ' Then she thought of making Erica suffer for it, and one thing that should get Erica to wake up for the day was something that made Chris blush. ' _Is it worth her time? Would she wake up like that?_ ' She made an evil grin. ' _No way to find out unless I try._ ' Deciding on it, she approached the bed and got herself closer. She even examined the exposed butt belonging to Erica. ' _This should be good enough to give a slap._ ' "Erica... I'm warning you."

"Hmm... Warn me what?"

"...That you're getting a wake-up call. Big Sis appreciates you waking up... AND THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA BE!" Chris said before she pulled her hand to ready a strong one, opened up her palm then struck Erica, letting her palm hit Erica's butt cheeks.

"GeeAAHHHHH!" Erica screamed and opened her eyes, then sat up holding her butt with her hands. Then she glared at Chris. "Come on, Chris! You slapped my ass?!"

"Hey, if Big Sis tells me you should act like a Karlsland soldier, YOU ACT LIKE ONE."

"Come on, she's just acting like a disciplined Nazi! We're way past that!"

"Doesn't matter! Our cultural heritage is so full of history, you know! And it involves a lot of aces!"

"I'm one of them."

"But you're lazy, Flying Officer. Big Sis may be a Flight Lieutenant and I'm a Flight Sergeant, but it seems at this point of your life, I know better. Now get your ass off the..." Chris was surprised she didn't finish that Erica was back lying down on her bed. "Erica!"

"Three... Four hours please."

"Come on... You're not helping!" Chris pouted and just groaned. ' _This will be a long day. I understand you fully, Big Sis... But I promise, I'll make sure Erica gets up well in the morning for you!_ '

 _ **0618 hours...**_

"MOVE YOUR ASS, CLOSTERMANN!" Gertrude shouted as she was seeing Perrine just jog on the runway. Then, Perrine started sprinting again. "I know your strengths and weaknesses thanks to you pitiful body I recognize. Do you get me?!"

"YES, CAPTAIN!"

"Calling me like I'm an army brat?! FIX YOUR DAMN RESPONSE, CLOSTERMANN!"

"ROGER, CAPTAIN BARKHORN!" Perrine replied while she sprinted on the runway.

In the main striker hangar where the runway can be viewed well, Sanya was watching the scene, and she chuckled. ' _It's nice to see Perrine working out for a change. She needs the training like Yoshika does._ ' She thought while aware of the sound of an etherjet striker being docked.

Jean docked her MiG etherjet striker and jumped out. Relieving herself from the heavy Kung Feng launcher on her back, she looked at where Sanya was, watching the training Gertrude and Perrine were doing. ' _So she was finally released, huh?_ ' She smiled before she walked towards Sanya from behind. "Sanya."

And Sanya looked behind to see Jean walking her way. "Ah... Vasquez."

"Yeah. Keep calling me that and I might just forget your first name."

"I know. But you shouldn't forget my rank is higher than yours."

"Of course, Flying Officer. So... You were released?" Jean asked and Sanya nodded. "About time. Too bad you missed last night."

Sanya responded with a shrug. "What could I do? I tried to kill someone."

"Just why, though?"

"None of your business." Sanya said, currently glaring at Jean's eyes. "I would advise you to stay away from that subject. Or most of all... Steer clear of me."

"Oh?" Jean said with a smile before she started to walk away. "Then maybe I should feel bad, but I'm not."

"I don't regret it. I meant it."

"Okay then." Jean said before she turned her head around as the smile disappeared an turned to a frown. ' _Damn Sanya... What have you done anyway?_ ' Then as she was about to exit the hangar... "Ah... Melody." She called out.

Sanya looked to where Melody's name was announced and knew it was from Jean, while talking to Melody who's in the hangar that time before narrowing her eyes in suspicion.. ' _What is she doing here?_ '

"Doin okay?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. Still alive." Melody replied with her arms crossed. "I'm supposed to let her know of a briefing... Just between Minna and the two of us."

"Two of us?"

"Me and Sanya."

"Well Sanya's over there." Jean pointed over at Sanya who's currently looking at Perrine running on the runway. "She's in a bad mood. It's about something she did... Almost killing someone."

"Oh." Melody replied and just shrugged. Feeling not up to the subject, she decided to talk to Sanya, but was stopped by a hand holding her shoulder. Melody then glared at Jean's hand and the Pinasian's eyes.

"It's a poker face, and I know when I see it." Jean said as she glared back. "You know something."

Melody only closed her sighed. "It was me. She almost tried to kill me."

"I knew it."

"What gave me away?"

"You were going against the subject and decided to not answer. It's a sign that you're related to the current case."

"Psychology much?"

"Yes, Melody." Jean then lets go of Mel's shoulder. "I won't tell the rest if it doesn't need telling."

"Thanks. That's what I need from you after that."

"Sure. Now I'll be heading up." She made an uneasy laugh before walking away from Melody.

Sanya was still looking at the scene where Perrine just collapsed after a long while of sprinting. Gertrude was walking there and face-palmed at what she saw. The witnessing Orussian giggled a little. ' _Oh Perrine._ ' She thought.

" _ **You're mean, you know.**_ " And Sanya's skin crawled as she recognized the voice. Her emotion turned from happy to furious as she turned to see Melody.

She crossed her arms while seeing Melody. "What do you want?"

"First... I'll tell you that Perrine is training for the better. So laughing's not the best option. A superior officer would probably be pissed to seeing a fellow subordinate suffer in training and another laughing at it like it's nothing."

"Perhaps it's on your case, Hughes. And?" Sanya asked, narrowing her eyes.

"And... I'm reminding you we're being called by Minna to her office."

"I know, Liberion. You don't need to tell me." Sanya said as she glanced away while walking towards Melody, then passing her while hitting her shoulder to Melody's.

Melody knew what this means, and Sanya still doesn't like her. So Mel was still looking towards the runway and... "Sanya." And she turned behind her to see Sanya stop walking. "Could you just slow and calm down?"

"Should I?" Sanya said before turning her head, showing her blood-red eyes and it made Melody flinch. Eventually, Sanya turned her whole body and let her familiar features out and started walking towards the Liberion. "If you would give a murderer a chance to stop, what would you do? Would you take that chance, or would you defend yourself knowing the murderer's intentions?"

"I could do both, knowing the murderer will NEVER stop at all."

And Sanya stopped walking. They were at about two feet away. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

Melody examined Sanya who now shows dark magic from within her system. "Dark magic, huh? And you seem calm with it too."

"Yes. It's only possible once I allow it. There's no pain, and my real magic won't burn out as long as I don't fight it. I can control it, but yesterday's a slip-up." Sanya said before her closing her eyes, then opening them revealing her normal light-green eyes as her familiar features retracted and her dark aura disappearing.

"So you were in control... At least most of the time."

Sanya nodded. "I am, but don't think it's over between us. I know what I heard from my superiors about the death of my cousin. He was the closest to what family is after my parents have died. Even with that, it didn't stop my manifestation to dark magic from growing stronger. At least, that thing I showed you was only one dark witch ability."

"Dark Witch?"

"I'm not confusing you for the meantime. We'll talk about it another time once things settle down." Sanya said before she glanced around the hangar. "It's a good thing no one else is listening. We should go." And Melody nodded in agreement as they both kept it silent when they walked.

Minna was pacing back and forth in her own office while Mio, whose arms were crossed over the other, was looking at the commander do such thing. While Mio knows Minna's concern about other things... She decided to break the ice. "Minna."

And Minna stopped to looked at Mio. "You don't think this is something too serious?"

"Look... The Prime Minister will be seeing to it that things will go well."

"...For them, Mio. Don't be fooled. The Orussian Prime Minister will not give a damn whether the case from long ago is valid, or has not enough evidence to prove Melody's innocence. Heck... Liberion never had any problems in reporting, which meant one side may be lying." Minna explained, and Mio just shook her head in confusion. "For all we know... The Kremlin may decide to pull Sanya back, which will never help at all."

"I think you're just overthinking it."

"I never overthink, Mio. I just can't miss out on the details... And it includes the outcome of each decision made politcally. The subject we're discussing about with Sanya means we're all treading on a very dangerous subject. If the case turns out the Orussians have indeed lost a soldier due to a Liberion ally, they'll begin to pull back on plans to provide any more assistance to Liberion during the war."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Mio said as she noticed Minna's frown. Then she noticed Minna's eyes glanced over to the whiskey bottle at the side with the whiskey inside. "Minna... You're not doing that."

Minna sighed and was looking calm until she clenched her one fist and hit the desk with it. "Then what should I do?" She asked rhetorically with a glare on Mio. "Tell me!"

And Mio narrowed her eyes on Minna. "Calm yourself down."

And at the other side of the door, Melody and Sanya were listening to the conversation between the two superior officers. Melody spoke while looking at Sanya. "The matter about this isn't helping at all."

Sanya still looked suspiciously at Melody. "I still don't trust you. However, if the matter is about the alliance of Liberion and Orussia, it shouldn't break, or our fight will simply break us too. They have a sensitive touch once affairs develop between the motherland and your country of freedom."

"I agree."

"We only have our emotions run high on the matter of my personal history, and The Kremlin should not interfere."

"Then why won't we settle things?"

"Like I told you... I don't trust you."

"Why can't you?"

"It's because..."

"It's because I killed your cousin. Bullshit, Sanya. You sob story isn't helping anyone."

And the next thing Sanya knew, she already pinned Melody to the door with her hand. "It's not a sob story. I KNOW WHAT IS TRUE!"

"WHAT IF IT ISN'T?! WHAT DOES YOUR HEART TELL YOU, HUH? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF SAYING NO TO WHAT THEY SAY FOR ONCE?! I DO!"

"Easy for you... Since you sometimes have a problem with authority, that is." Sanya said before she gently puts Melody down. "Don't let me sway on what I believe in."

"Tch. Then you're just going back to square one on being friends with someone you hate." Melody said with disappointment before the door opened to see a concerned Fusojin major with an eyepatch. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Sanya said with her head down.

Mio shook her head to shake things off. "Just get in here. We have things to discuss."

And when the two came in, they saw Minna who was somewhat uneasy, but then regained composure in their presence. Once the door closed, their private conversation began...


	17. Hell Fury (part 3)

**CHAPTER 14**

" **Hell Fury (part 3)"**

 _ **May 21, 1967... 1735 hours...**_

Melody started to move her eyes and stirred awake. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing she was in a darkened room. ' _Oh yeah._ ' She yawned before sitting up on her sleeping bag, shaking her head to get her senses going. She looked over at where the bed was and saw a sleeping Sanya stirring awake before opening her eyes. Then, Jean was beside Sanya. The Pinasian sat up first, then followed by the Orussian.

Sanya's eyes made contact with Melody's and she was irritated. "It isn't a good day with you around, Liberion."

"What...? Give me a fucking break, would you?"

" _ **You two just shut up.**_ " Jean said with a stern voice and both heads turned to her. "Look... You guys told me to help out a little, right? And right now... I'm helping by telling you... ARGUING IS NOT HELPING. So could you guys stop whining like babies?" She groaned before she got out of bed. "Whatever. I'm going to my quarters to get some stuff. Good thing no one messed up my sleep." And once she opened the door... "Little shits... Tangina... (Motherfuckers...)" She muttered before slamming the door.

Melody was only thinking before she looked at Sanya who was now up and standing. "Hey Sanya... Don't you think she's right?"

Sanya crossed her arms. "Maybe. But it does not mean I will be soft on you."

"Remind me again... How the hell did I end up with you guys for night patrol anyway?"

The Orussian witch glanced away, wishing she doesn't have a memory of it either. "It's probably best you make your own headaches, Hughes."

"Fuck you."

"I know. Надеюсь, ты умрешь. (I hope you die.)"

"Tch." Melody chuckled, seeing the conversation's somewhat interesting. "Сначала ты. (You first.)"

 _ **1745 hours...**_

"Good. You're all here." Mio said while standing in the lobby together with Sanya, Jean, and Melody. "As the three of you know, we've recently been receiving stealth camouflage units that are suspiciously using the dark of the night to infiltrate our lines. It comes from either the north or south of our base and it's our duty to keep on the patrolling especially when they have the cunningness this time around. More and more reports keep coming in by night raids and they're easily getting hit in Karlsland. So we'll try to repel forces while we're here in Baltland first. Until we can destroy that airbase, our move against Karlsland can't start yet."

Melody sighed and thought of things. ' _Yeah, she's right. We're surrounded here. How we're able to manage is actually a miracle move of sorts. Since our team's strong, it'll only be a matter of time until we charge on the airbases and destroy them._ '

Mio continued. "For this time, you'll only be doing a patrol duty. If ever in the night you will be experiencing problems more than the three of you could handle, immediately request backup. Or if you don't, we could always come to you, but know that radio confirmation's always something we must consider. So know that if you get jammed out there, you'll be on your own unless by the miracle, one of us is able to sense an enemy presence attacking. The new details I told you are the things you should consider highly. Sanya, Jean... The two of you are especially equipped as night witches. Be extra careful on every grid sector you enter in Baltland. Melody... You will assist them whenever a threat needs to be assessed. You know what you must do."

"Yes, Major. I'll be taking a support role then. Kinda works too." Melody answered with a smile.

"Don't forget proper formation, unlike last time." Jean said, reminding Mel's last training on cooperative formations with different groups.

' _Oh... Right._ ' Melody thought. "Sure. Thanks for the heads-up." And Jean smiled in reply.

"Good. Any questions?" Mio asked.

"One." Melody called out. "What particular unit was cloaked? And what other likely units could there be out there?"

"Well, for the last attacks, they used Neuroi jets. Most likely they'll also use drone fighters and medium types while cloaked at this time. So far, that's so much what League Intel and other military stations have confirmed. Is that it?"

"Thanks, Major. I got what I need."

"You all leave at 1900 hours. Eat up first, okay?"

" _ **ROGER!**_ " The three night duty witches replied before Mio dismissed them altogether.

 _ **1835 hours...**_

Ember was eating at one table with Shirley, Francesca, Erica, and Gertrude, and Perrine to complete the set. They all noticed that Sanya, Jean and Melody were just leaving the messhall after hearing.

Then Chris joined in too. "Big Sis? Got some space?"

Gertrude nodded before she pointed at a spot beside her. Her sister was happy and took it. "Don't mention it."

"I never did yet." Chris said while smiling and looked at Shirley. "I heard the two of you were on. Am I right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Just asking, Shirley."

Ember just finished on chewing and took in the foot through her throat. "We all had early times too. As much as I could remember in my time, you were just... Well..."

"I've heard that story too, Ember. I wasn't a witch at your world, right?"

"Too bad, huh? But who knows? Maybe when I lost my memories after a nasty hit I took, maybe... I don't know."

"And it's impossible if the Neuroi really DID attack in the 40's that I'd wake up sooner. Good thing here, they got to attack in the 60's and I wasn't suffering too much. Still... I can't blame the trauma. Good thing I manifested sooner though. That hit to my head really hurts."

"SECONDS!" Francesca shouted out.

"Coming!" Yoshika said with a tray held with both hands.

"Careful, Yoshika!" Lynette called out from the kitchen.

Tyler was already seeing Yoshika had two left feet and accidentally threw the tray up and fell down. He got up from his seat, let his familiar features out, and ran to catch the tray including the bowls. Everyone saw his reflexes acting as each of them fell while he held the tray with one hand. Once that's done, everyone was relieved but surprised. "Bull... Fucking..." He groaned and didn't continue his swearing as he glanced at Yoshika who was on her 'behind' before he reached to her with his hand. Yoshika took it and he pulled her up. "Yeah. You're welcome." He smiled, retracted his familiar features, and gave the tray to Yoshika. "If you don't mind, I got food to eat. Watch your step. I think it was something wet." And he glanced towards the floor where a part of it was wet, and was where Yoshika stepped on before slipping. Then he saw Eila eating alone. ' _So she's alone?_ ' "On second thought, maybe I'd accompany someone. Watch it next time, Yoshika." Tyler advised her before he went on his way.

Yoshika then served bowls of her soup to her teammates on the table. "Here it is! Enjoy yourselves on it!"

Ember tasted the soup with her spoon. "Well this is still well done. Nice job."

"Thanks." Yoshika replied before she walked away.

"Hmph." Perrine snorted. "I pity the raccoon dog."

"You STILL call her that?" Shirley asked with concern. Jeez, cut her some slack.

"I would try but Yoshika's acting like the dog she already is... She uses her innocence just to exploit our weaknesses."

"You're only saying that since your emotions could be more sensitive."

"What's the meaning of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you're a pervert you'd understand." And after Shirley said it, Perrine's eye twitched.

Simply, the Gallian stood up. "I'm full already." She loudly muttered, then left the table.

Chris nudged Trude's arm. "Ow."

"That's for your harsh training you gave her, Big Sis."

"Didn't you listen to the conversation? She was pissed off thanks to Shirley's remark."

"Still... Perrine's mixed exhaustion came not only from Shirley, but from you too. You're to blame too."

" _ **Ow, come on!**_ " Shirley said in reaction to Chris. "Trude, tell your sister I didn't mean it!"

"She's got nothing to say." Chris replied when Trude was about to. "She's my sis, but she's got her mistakes too. And YOU are definitely a bigger trigger to how Perrine's acting up."

"Oh, come on! We were talking about Yoshika. Now you're talking about Perrine?"

"What can I say? Big Sis thinks of her in bed." Chris' statement made everyone gasp. "What? You never found out when... OW! Owowowow..." She reacted when Trude was holding her ear up.

"Know what? I'm not hungry either." Gertrude said while she stood up, even pulling Chris at her ears to make her stand. "We'll be getting to the bath. I don't think we'll make it if we're sweating like pigs in the night."

"That's not it, Big Sis!"

"Come on, Chris." Gertrude said as she pulled Chris by her ear until they left the table. Both of them left the messhall like Perrine did.

Erica glanced from the siblings to the two Liberions and made an evil grin. "Know what? I had times with with Trude too."

And both Ember and Shirley were blushing in no time before they looked at each other. "Say, Char?" Ember called out to Shirley.

"Yeah, Embs?"

"I think the baths are ready. Wanna head there?"

"Sure thing." Shirley replied before they both stood up and immediately walked away.

Erica sighed, knowing she was alone with Francesca. She put her elbow on the table before seeing Francesca who was still digging in her food. "Fran, are you still eating after all of that?"

And Francesca just finished her soup from her bowl before raising it up. "Seconds!" She called out to Yoshika, and Erica just groaned seeing someone boring again, but decided to stay to be sure she doesn't let the moments kill her.

 _ **1857 hours…**_

The darkness of the early night was lit up by a few lights from the airbase runway. Along with it was Melody, who then activate her shifter strikers, and eventually shortened her rotors and turned to propellers while her engines supported the propellers with its single-engine for a plane. With it, she activated her navigation lights and taxied to the runway. Joining her was Sanya and Jean in their respective strikers. Once they're side by side at the runway, Melody seemed excited. "Well this'll go fine. Peachy night, eh?"

"I guess." Jean replied. "Sanya?"

"Good here, Vasquez." Sanya said before she nodded. "Alright… Hughes… Shall we?"

"I'm ready. Let's do it." Melody said before she increased the power of her shifted engines before she finally sped on the runway. She was followed by Sanya and Jean as they all took off together. "This is Night Recon One… We're off the ground and initiating our patrol."

" _Acknowledged, Night Recon One. Good hunting to ya._ " Frida's voice was heard on the comms. While she's in the tower, she sighed in relief, knowing fully well that Melody had flown, but not in night patrol. She looked behind her where Delilah was standing. "Good thing that flask of coffee was pretty handy."

"Good call on that, Frida. This is her first night patrol. The three of us have experienced it and she's one to experience it just now."

"I just hope she gets a good impression for it. The night's beautiful now."

"Yeah. They shouldn't forget the threats though."

"Yes… Melody knows too."

"We both do." Delilah said before she yawned. "Listen… I'm gonna be taking that bath, but who's staying in the tower for comms?"

" _ **I'll do that.**_ " Alexandra said while fixing her framed glasses and was holding a mug of what seems to be coffee. "Melody's gonna need details and a good radioman in case things turn dirty."

"Good." Delilah agreed. "Frida and I will have earpieces connected to the tower so we'll stay in touch with each other. However… Maybe tonight we'll take it off. So don't call us using them. Use the phones in our quarters."

"Got ya." Alexandra said with a smile before looking at Frida. "You better not annoy our big sis with your snoring."

"I get it, smarty." Frida remarked and Alexandra rolled her eyes in irritation. And without another word, the two left Alexandra in the tower.

' _I bet Frida won't even keep a damn about her snoring. Eh... Can't do anything about that._ ' Lex thought as she wore the headset attached to the radio, and kept the audio volume at a moderate level and sat down and closed her eyes. ' _My patience counts as I'll respond at the right time._ ' And for the meantime, her brain goes idle until the right communication tab comes in...

 _ **2012 hours...**_

Melody was still above the clouds at 4,500 m above surface level. While Jean and Sanya were talking to each other closely, she thought to herself. ' _Perhaps the reason why Sanya doesn't trust me is the fact that maybe she doesn't know things about me? For some reason, she's still upset that I killed her cousin..._ ' Then she glanced at Sanya that time again. ' _But I just hope nothing really happens. If it's proven, then we're all screwed one way or another._ ' "Eh, Sanya?"

Jean heard Melody and briefly glanced at her, then Sanya. This was when she noticed Sanya was looking away. "Okay... You two need to really talk." Jean said before she flew up higher.

"Jean?!" Melody called out but Jean was already at a distance. Before she knew it, she was alone with just Sanya. ' _Oh, you've got to be kidding me._ ' "So... Sanya..."

"Yes?" Sanya asked with a suspicious look.

"I was wondering if..." Melody didn't complete and just groaned with the present matter. "Sanya... What do you think is wrong with me? See... I like to make up with friends."

"Except I'm not your friend, Melody. You know why."

"I don't want to keep discussing things, but I like to make sure we're straight."

"We can't."

"Look... I don't want to be the one responsible because I've never even known about it at all. But if it's all about taking the blame for it, if the time comes I should really go down, I'll take the blame." Melody then glanced at Sanya's eyes of curiosity. "I'm not lying."

Sanya glanced away forward. "Hmph. It's easy to say it since you're so good at what you're doing."

"I'm not perfect, okay?! What are you looking from me anyway?"

Sanya glanced at Melody with a glare. "I'm looking for a way out of it like you are. Look... As much as evidence goes..."

"What would you feel if you see a person who is framed?! I told you... It's not true. I'm telling you... I AM NOT LYING!"

Sanya groaned and flew near and still parallel to Melody's direction. "You yourself aren't. But what about your superiors?"

"I can't let my top brass take it, and it'll prove just as much that our two nations will be hostile to each other again. Not again. Please. I don't want it to be an issue."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Melody half-shouted, now breathing with a noticeable pace. She was still trying to make that simple point work, that she hoped it would stick.

Sanya was somehow still confused. Melody was still honest and even she's seeing it too. Her own beliefs about her people giving the right information and Melody doing the same is giving her a dilemma. This made her frown as she flew and somehow, she was tired of it. "Mel... I... What should I really believe in?"

"What?"

"What should I really believe in? You see... My former commanding officer, Andrei Krupin, was the one who told me. From the very beginning of my service for Soviet Orussia, he looked at me like I was special."

"In what way?"

"He treats me as special when it comes to how he wants his officers to treat me... Maybe? Hmm... He always liked me to land on a pillow instead of concrete. But I always managed fine even if I trained so hard. He just has a good friend in me, and I have a good friend in him. For some reason... Our relationship is unlike a subordinate and of a superior officer."

"Whoa... Sanya, you're not telling me you're..." Melody asked, now starting to blush.

"Partially, yes. The two of us rather shared a special relationship before I got to be independent in my career."

"I see."

"Andrei told me of the information and I was broken. My cousin Pabo was the only reminder of my family that was left, and he died in battle. The evidence... It was detailed..."

"And those details could be half-truths, Sanya. On what I've learned in my past experiences, intel can either be accurate, or inaccurate. But there's a third too. It could be jinxed."

"No... Impossible."

"We're in a war, Sanya. You best understand that when your life is in danger, you would do anything to just survive and live to go home. It's the same with soldiers since they got a longer span of combat than we do, but more die. Beside that point, anyone would be willing to even bend the truth in a war. Every battle can be given that information, and others could be given false information."

Sanya thought of it like it was simple, but Melody's experience tells otherwise. "How is it true?"

"There was a time a girl living in Calais was told to be living in the shelter, but on a simple 4 hour delay of news that a neuroi wave is coming, that shelter was destroyed in the blink of an eye. It was so bad in Gallia from then, and I couldn't save that girl even if I wanted to."

"Oh... I'm..."

"Don't be, Sanya. Although that girl was a friend of mine, I understood that she died. The reason? Information Delay. Even with advanced communication, if no one is able to relay the message well, how would the message come through, right? A simple 'comms blackout messenger' that late only to find Calais in ruins already. It was only then I heard that the original messenger died thanks to getting in the middle of a crossfire by mistake. They sent a second messenger and was too late."

"So that's..."

Melody sighed. "Anyway... You know what my top brass took to report? They believed Calais was inevitably doomed no matter what others could do. I say it wasn't true, since Gallians do their best to defend themselves and relay messages as fast as possible. Suppose it's the same with Moscow. Would they hide the truth from others? No. Even if the information is delayed, they'd do whatever they can to deliver it. But if they're told to make a different story..."

"A different story?"

"I got this rumor from one of my friends back in Virginia as they heard one of the colonels misinterpreted the situation report in Africa at one of the towns. The witness told the colonel that the Neuroi crawlers arrived at the town first, then the Allied Forces liberated the town from them. But in truth... It was the Allied Forces that arrived first. Let's put the situation that a comms blackout happened, which is actually true. The colonel would have done a job to bribe the witness and valuable asset to change the information. It was to make the Liberions, what the operations forces were composed of, much credited in attacking with a sufficient force. But if the Allies would have arrived last, they would be wiped out since their numbers were less. So that colonel lied about the information."

"That is CRAZY." Sanya said who couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. And the top brass had him arrested since it was his action. See... He had no connections to cover his actions."

And Sanya widened her eyes at the realization. "Are you going to point something to Andrei?"

"Oh? Am I?"

"Hmph. Melody... Andrei has a lot of connections to the SSIB even in secret. Are you saying... Are you saying he covered his own act?"

"An act of what?"

"Of changing information?"

Melody smirked. "Well... You told me that. Not me."

"Well... You..." Sanya groaned, disappointed she had to say it. "I didn't want to turn against him, but your logic... It's somehow valid."

"Let me guess... You don't know his most trusted connection."

"Unfortunately... I don't. Except for..." Sanya didn't finish as her antannae sparked to life with a green glow which turned red. "I'm reading something."

Melody read her internal radar. "Alright... Long range sensors are reading multiple small bogeys at our One and Eleven O'Clock."

"Affirmative. There's a mix of drone fighters and neuroi jets but... It's hazy at our 11 O'Clock." Sanya gasped. "MISSILE BEAMS! 11 O'CLOCK!"

Then their radio comms crackled to life. " _Beams at your six!_ " Jean's voice rang out before they all saw the inevitable. Sanya and Melody's northwest showed Missile Beams coming at them. They both deployed their shields and a series of explosions were pounding them. While Jean arrived in time and got behind the two, she saw multiple beams come up and she deployed her shield to protect the two of them. "Missed me?!"

Melody then saw beams from her northeast and smirked. "I did." She put her hands forward and released anti-beam flares. Each shot of her flares absorbed the beams. Sanya was awestruck at how close the beams were only to be burned out with the flares Mel deployed. "Impressed? At least more magic's saved with anti-beam flares than shields." Then she gasped. "Here they are! They're appearing!" And Melody's statement proved valid as multiple drone fighters came into view dead of them. She put her hands forward and loosed rounds.

Jean then saw a medium-type Neuroi unit de-cloak and fast-switched to her Kung Feng, releasing a whole 5-rocket barrage before fast-switching again to her Stoner 63. As soon as the explosions kicked in, she sped towards it and loosed rounds from her assault rifle giving the unit more damage and even exposed the core easily. ' _Just luck, I guess._ ' And with no doubt, she fired at the core, shattering it and letting the unit explode to white flakes. "Yeah! A medium-type is down, but don't celebrate yet!"

Sanya and Melody split thanks to the number of beams coming at them. They either evaded or blocked beams as they were getting a visual of their pursuers. Melody was sensing more bogeys while Sanya sensed a few but rather more accurate shooters.

Jean chose to support Sanya, seeing that Sanya was having a harder time evading. As Jean joined Sanya while flying from the still cloaked units, they fired back at where the beams came from each time they see openings. Sanya was able to sense the heat and signals Jean each time to shoot a burst at that direction each time to reveal chipped parts of a Neuroi hide. Sanya uses this technique with a partner if she has one, and they're at an advantage. However, with more coming after them, this proved rather a little too much.

Melody made her rocket pods appear and fired rockets. While sensing there were seven drone fighters, the rockets hit a bunch but only destroy two units. ' _Alright, should suffice._ ' She thought before using her palms to fire rounds against them. ' _Damn it... I gotta focus on more power for defenses._ ' "Better switch to rotors!" She glowed before her shifter strikers changed its engine and the propellers grew to rotors. Finally, she was able to change her combat style, now carefully treading the air as she's easily seeing the drones from a longer range. While she aimed at an incoming drone, she's able to get an accurate shot and fired her MG's from a distance. Unlike from the shaking while flying with fasters speeds, more rounds hit the drone lethally and it was able to explode into white flakes thanks to her slower speed. ' _Alright, if you're all aggressive, come at me!_ '

Sanya and Jean opened up on one of the chipped up and partially visible Neuroi units before they fired rockets from their Fliegerhammer and Kung Feng launchers, making multiple explosion on impact on the damaged neuroi before seeing it defeated in a explosion of white-flakes. But as soon as that happened, the other two cloaked Neuroi was fully visible. From the looks of it, they were described to have X-wings at the rear of their model. ' _Whoa._ ' Jean thought as she hovered while examining the units. ' _X-wing models, huh? That's something._ ' But as she kept observing, the Neuroi were making synchronous moves while making a series of exes in their flight pattern. Then Jean realized it. "Crap!" She curse as the two charged up before they hit one of their intersecting points, letting them both launch powerful beams into one large beam. "SHIELDS!" She shouted before she deployed her shield together with Sanya. But the power of the beam pushed them both off as they staggered. Before they knew it, the X-wings were heading straight for them. "FLY UP!" She said to Sanya before the split, as Jean flew down, letting the X-wings split as well.

Melody was handling herself well as she took the last of the drones with her rocket pods. But as she was about to support Sanya and Jean, she splits direction of her two arms to two sides in alert. ' _Damn it... More bogeys at these directions. And I'm sensing they might just be drones again._ ' And beams came at her from both sides. ' _I thought so._ ' She launched multiple anti-beam flare shots before flying up and the flares burned out the beams. Seeing more drone fighters appear before her, she fired a long burst of rounds from her MG's and was able to eliminate 4 at a time. Now there were seven remaining... " _ **STAGGER SHOT!**_ " She launched one whole wave of magic against a bunch of three Neuroi units before they were encased in bubbles, floating and attacking in different directions. ' _Anti-gravity with no control, and they're gonna be sitting ducks._ ' She smirked as she shot the three incapacitated Neuroi units with her rockets before the three were easily defeated. Now with four, she did the calm defensive tactic before all of them were eliminated. ' _Now that it's done, I better make sure to..._ ' And she gasped on the sight that she saw.

Jean was too tired and was only hovering, while still alert. With both of them having less ammunition now, Sanya thought of using her last option in case it happened. The two X-wing Neuroi were partnered and were much more organized and powerful while together. This worried Sanya and still had time to think while the X-wings were going around. ' _With Jean tired, how are we going to handle this? I don't know if Melody would be able to support us in time._ ' Then she looked back to Jean. "Jean, how much ammo do you have?"

"None on my launcher and still 11 rounds on this clip. I got one more mag. Damn... Should have brought a drum mag instead! SHIT!"

"It's fine. We'll make use of what we have."

"How?"

And the two X-wings were coming from opposite sides. Sanya saw Jean flinch at this, seeing they could be both obliterated by beams from both sides. "Don't be afraid, Jean." Sanya said while holding her Fliegerhammer with a tighter grip and closing her eyes. "I think it's time I use my trump card." And as both X-wings fired beams, she concentrated. And before they even hit, a surrounding sphere of red glow forming a sphere burned out the beams, saving them both. She opened her eyes, showing its blood-red color. As the Shield Sphere faded, Jean saw those eyes and Sanya looked to assure the Pinasian. "It's only the beginning of things." And she smirked then giggled. "Didn't think I wouldn't use it?"

"You're crazy."

"My middle name." Sanya seductively said before a dark aura surrounded her, transforming her.

Melody was seeing all this from afar and she couldn't believe it. ' _It was coming from that simple sphere, then this transformation? It's the Hell Fury ability, huh?_ '

As Sanya transformed, her hair grew longer until with a mid-back length. Her clothes resembled to have spikes. Her collar even grew longer and darker unlike its original white color. Her changes were simple from her clothes and hair and finally looked at Jean with confidence in her heart. "How do you like it?" She asked, now with a mature voice.

"Amazing." Jean said before gripping her Stoner 63. "I'm not ready to give up yet."

"Then don't." Sanya smiled before looking at one of the X-wings now firing beams. "Too soon?" And before beams hit, she covered the both of them in a Shield Sphere. Letting it fade, she aimed her launcher at the Neuroi unit before firing, surprising for both Jean and the currently arriving Melody, the beams that once came from the Neuroi now being released from the launcher. The beams made devastating damage since they were focused at the X-wing. Soon, its core was exposed. Without doubt, Jean took the shot by releasing a burst and hitting the core. The unit spun out of control and trailed with white flakes while falling to the earth.

"That one's down." Melody said, glancing from that unit to Sanya with her new appearance. "Whoa, Sanya. You've outdone yourself. And you used that to kill me?"

Sanya raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to make me laugh? Hmph. Ne smeshi menya . Vse slabaki dolzhny klanyat'sya mne v blizhaysheye vremya. (Don't make me laugh. All weaklings should bow down to me soon.)"

And from how Melody understood it, it made her shiver. ' _Crap._ ' She thought.

Sanya chuckled at Melody's emotion. "Do you fear me?"

"No. I don't."

"So don't be scared. Right now, the weaklings are the Neuroi. I treat you as an equal, Liberion. It's a fact."

"That's not supposed to make her feel better." Jean commented while looking around.

"Tch." Melody reacted. "It's fine. Now where's that other one?"

"Simple." Sanya said before she pointed at the cluster of clouds below them with her launcher. Then with an orange glow, she fired a big fireball. "That fireball's enough to expose the Neuroi unit." She commented before the fireball impacted on the clouds where the Neuroi should be. This surprised Jean and Melody since they didn't know the unit was hiding in that particular spot. The Neuroi was not only exposed but actually damaged.

And Melody hovered forward and aimed her palms at the damaged Neuroi before releasing a burst of rounds at it. The Neuroi was moving slower the whole time as the reason for its immediate defeat. It was falling to the earth with white flakes trailing it. "This has gotten convenient."

Jean soon joined up Melody. "That was a fast one, but close."

Then it was followed by Sanya. "I agree. This kind of force could have gone from the actual north direction. I'm sure that airbase is pretty far out of our reach. Let's not waste our time getting there."

"From a stuck-up, I like your mature version." Melody said it as a remark to Sanya, and the Orussian narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but then smiled afterwards.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Sanya replied before she let her dark aura surround her again. Soon, she was back to normal, especially noticeable since her hair was short again and her eyes were back to its original light-green color. "And Hughes... I'll only trust you for one thing, and one thing only."

"What is it?"

"Make me stronger. I'll tell you the rest when we get back. I appreciate it if we're training to get stronger together. Basically... It's involving physical, and mental training too. I got another goal I need to share with you."

"Do I have other choices to get your friendship?"

"You don't." Sanya said, just before she sped off, presumably back to base since the direction was southward.

Melody and Jean looked at each other, uneasily laughing before Mel got her propellers and worked up the speed with Jean to catch up to Sanya. They got back to base to reload and resume patrol after some rest. This time, Melody and Sanya have gotten better understanding of each other as they did the shift together that night...

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE...**_

 _ **0618 hours...**_

The next morning as Tyler was walking to the messhall, he saw an unfamiliar figure. He approached a table in the messhall, closely examining the white gown-wearing neck-lengthened haired brunette sleeping on the table while seated on the chair. He didn't know her from anywhere in the base and he crossed his arms thinking about where she came from. ' _Wait a minute... Why am I thinking of where she possibly came from? I just saw her here in the messhall._ ' And as he looked at the direction of the kitchen, he saw a big mess as food was scattered around, even with the unwashed pans and pots that were used. He glanced back at the sleeping girl. ' _No shit. Did she just cook and eat?_ '

"Hmm..." She moaned a little then her eyebrows briefly closed up tight, showing signs of pain of sorts. She stirred awake, and slowly opened her eyes to see the table she was sleeping on. She sat straight and yawned before stretching her arms. And as she did, the color of her hair changed from brown, to blonde.

Tyler widened her eyes. She had a fair complexion. But as her hair changed, her emotions matched it too, seeing she was glad to be awake. ' _Is she for real? Emotional sync?_ '

"Ah... Good Morning world, and Good Morning to..." She stopped as she saw the man with a white shirt and jeans. "Oh, hello there." She said with a giggle, sounding to have a Fusojin accent but speaks fluently in English.

"Uhh... Hi." Tyler simply replied before he looked at the kitchen. "Hey... I gotta ask. You cooked here?"

"Umm... Yes... I think about last night I was simply hungry. I got some good progress in cooking so far, so I made some for myself."

And Tyler just winced at the word 'some' when there were pots and pans. He then glared at her. "You called it SOME when you've eaten quite a lot. How many plates did you take anyway?!"

"Oh... Actually bowls. I made a lot of mushroom and peas soup. I was able to eat up seven bowls full. It didn't include the experimental cooking and..."

"Experimental cooking?! How many did THOSE take?"

"I made fried mushroom recipes myself and I took 4 plates full of that delicious stuff!"

Tyler winced and was worried. "You're kidding! Did you take some food from the pantry?"

The girl shrugged. "Well, IT WAS easy to find it especially if this is a military base. I get around one since I went through one."

"You did, huh? First off... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She giggled at his question. "Goodness, you don't need to demand it from me, you know!" Then she stood up from her seat and winked. "The name's Vera. As for how I got here... Well... I need to talk to Minna."

And he raised an eyebrow. "How do you know her?"

"Trust me. I get around. And I'll prove it to ya when we meet her." Vera replied, seeming confident.

 _ **...**_

" _ **I don't know you.**_ " Minna said before she stood up from her desk. "Should I be afraid you're here? Or should I just send you out right now?"

Vera was shocked and was only looking at Minna when her blonde hair changed into red. Then her emotion matched its color. "OH, COME ON!" She pouted in rage. ' _Ohh... NOT again..._ ' She thought, getting in that predicament she had for a long time.

And Tyler just face-palmed at this. ' _I found her, and I'm responsible for her. Shit. Long day. Fucked up... Just where the hell did she come from?_ ' He thought, now getting an early headache. This was the new girl named Vera, who he still has yet to know more of...


	18. The Homecoming

**Oh... Man I've been playing IL-2 Sturmovik 1946, and I LOVE THE ACE EXPANSION PACK. Genius, huh? If any of you want to experience how flying is, I suggest you guys view the game via YouTube, or download the game via torrent. It's amazing. It gives me the power to fly a plane. Maybe I'd post a video of a duel between two planes? I'd like that. Going up against an ace pilot... OH... This is amazing...**

 **Anyway: ANSWERING REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN! Can't wait! :)**

 **To EZ Day: _Uh-uh. Not a phantom. :) It's a clue. ;) And about the relationship of Orussia and Liberion... Yeah, a little argument is going up on their leaders. Why? Issues of rockets being used on testing sites belonging to opposing territories. Orussia almost got to deploy to Cuba which was crazy, but was stopped thanks to the war. Too close, huh?_**

 **To SWfan: _To be honest, there are lot of holes in humanity wanting a piece of that cake that is so rare. The only thing that comes out from them is wanting to get probable people to thwart their plans out of the way. It's a clue. As for the name of the Prime Minister? Leave it to the story. ;)_**

 **To An0n Author: _Are you really really excited to see my story development? I'm glad to see you tuning in! ;) I got an endless streak of writing so far and it's doing great._**

 **To recent 'Guest': _Thanks for the support man. I kinda like followers on this. Haha…_**

 **Oh… and update! This time, it's a canon character, but modified thanks to the storyline!**

 **[SANYA LITVYAK]**

Birthday: August 18 (Currently 18 in 1967)

Height: 5 feet 8 inches (173 cm)

Hair: Silver

Eye color: Light Green

Skin: Pale

Body Shape: Average (Somewhat thin)

Rank: Flying Officer

Nationality: Orussian

Affiliation: 586th Fighter Aviation Regiment, 501st Joint Fighter Wing

Aircraft / Striker: MiG-17 Etherjet Variant

Familiar: Black Cat

Weapons: Fliegerhammer

Dark Witch Intrinsic Ability(s): **Hell Fury (** Can increase her attack strength, can make a Shield Sphere to cover herself and two more individuals from harm. She can use any weapon and can shoot either a fireball wave or an iceball wave. **)**

Well, I better get on it. Here's the 15th chapter. ;) Enjoy yourselves. Still, STAY ALERT OF LEMONS ANYWHERE. :P Hell… **LONG ONE!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

"The Homecoming"

 _ **May 22, 1967... 0642 hours...**_

"Eh?!" Yoshika reacted while talking to Lynne when they both saw the messhall's kitchen completely messed up: Used pots and pans were lying everywhere on the work area. A good thing about the dishes was that it was washed but it was left there. But still... The kitchen needed cleaning. "W-what the hell happened here?!" And she glanced at Lynne who just shrugged.

"How should I know, babe?"

"Who would mess up and cook at night?! I get it, but why at night?! I mean..." Then she pointed at the bowls and plates. "Who would want to eat at night with that much food?"

"Hah..." Lynette sighed. "Let's just clean this place up. It's better we get started somewhere after all."

"I agree. I hope not too much food was eaten..." Yoshika replied before they both stepped it up and started to clean out the kitchen. As much as possible, Yoshika didn't like big messes. One of them even included Eila's naughty mess on Sanya's bed once...

 _ **...**_

"We're not asking again." Mio said with a glare while beside Minna inside a spare and empty room in the base. Vera was tied up to a chair with her hands behind her and her feet tied to the legs. Mio repeated. "I'm asking you: Where did you come from?"

Vera had brown hair to make sure she doesn't show visibly her emotions, but somehow, still couldn't hold it in as her hair turned purple. "Uhh... Ah..." She nervously tried to answer. "Umm... Could I pass? Please?"

Minna stomped her foot down and crossed her arms. "We're not kidding, Vera. We don't know WHO you are. Alright?"

"Oh, come on, Minna. You gotta remember me at SOME point right? We met in Gallia. It's not like I don't know it was '66 and all that."

"I don't remember, and because of that, I don't care."

"It doesn't make any sense at all! You should remember! You even gave me your signature and..."

"I know." Minna said before she browsed her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She then revealed her own signature. "You should understand that getting signatures from military officials is not really allowed."

"What? You gave that to me though! Come on, you gotta believe in me!"

Tyler groaned while walking to Minna from behind. "Look... She's not ready to talk yet. You better leave her be, alright? If she's not in the mood, she isn't."

"No, no... I can talk, but I can't talk without securing that trust yet, you know! And if someone just FORGOT the moment, I can't spill things out just like that." Vera explained and glanced at Minna who was now concerned. "Minna, if you don't remember, it's fine. I'll find another way to gain your trust here."

Minna narrowed her eyes in suspicion of Vera. "Probably, the cell would be better."

"Well I had better days than staying in a prison cell, you know! MINNA, JUST CUT ME SOME SLACK AND LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"NO. You will remain there until you really give yourself a purpose to trust us now. If you're going to cut everyone off from the information you know, how do you expect someone to trust you? With your little information of getting my signature as a remembrance, you didn't tell me if you made friends with me. So... I'm going to give you time. Convince me that you're convincing, and maybe I'll consider letting you out. You're a civilian who got in the base by intruding. That's not going to change things. Do you understand?"

Vera lowered her head until her hair turned Blue this time. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. I'll be back in an hour to check on you." Minna said glancing from Vera to Mio and with a nod, they both turned to the door and eventually left the room, leaving Tyler with Vera.

Tyler examined the girl. ' _White gown, changing hair due to emotions... What the heck is she?_ ' "You gotta be something else." He muttered before he approached her in front. "So why the heck did you eat up so much?"

Vera raised her head showing a frown on Tyler. "What does it matter? Minna forgot me. Of all things... She forgot me." She glanced away. "The Karlsland Air Force and Army forces began building numbers you know. I met Minna at Late 1966 when Gallia was still being regularly attacked by Neuroi but still standing strong since it was liberated. Minna lead a group there and she seemed to be doing well at repelling Neuroi forces. That's when I met her, you know. And... Well... I never came back to say hi again. I was living and studying until 2 years later afterwards when the Neuroi entity began to take humanity by surprise. Of course... I always knew other humans who stooped low to get some sort of saving grace from aliens decided to hail them for themselves, which proved wrong and fatal."

"Yeah. One thing about that... That's supposed to be classified information." Tyler said, now bending over to Vera with his head almost level to hers. "How do you know so much?"

Somehow, her hair slowly became blonde as she looked at him, knowing she could trust him. "Well... I wanna trust you, since you were the one who I first saw concerned of me. You see... The food that was eaten... It wasn't by me. I put those under examination status, and a group took it somewhere else to examine it."

"Wait... So it wasn't you who ate it? Someone else was here?"

"Yup. Don't worry. They're gone now."

"Still..." Tyler didn't complete it and groaned. "And by group, you mean...?"

"A research group. But I'm not part of it. Actually... I'm part of a resistance group."

"Resistance?"

"You know... Not all of us wanted war." And her words made him wince before she continued. "Some of us wanted peace, not something like bloodshed like how the King wants. I know it wouldn't change things, though." She sighed. "Because you hated our kind for attacking you first."

This made him stand and step back in shock, and eventually got one hand to his holster behind him. "Shit... You're not telling me what I'm thinking, are you?"

"Yes. I'm... A Neuroi." Vera said just before she closed her eyes. "Go ahead... Kill me. Even those who wanted peace get killed anyway." She said while she sniffed and one tear fell from her left eye. "So much has happened to us, and we couldn't stop them. We couldn't stop our own race for waging war against your kind."

"Who's WE?!"

"A Neuroi resistance group! It's led by the Neuroi Queen! We had a civil war against the King!" Vera opened her eyes with tears still flowing and her hair turned red. "Can't you notice a few things as to how the Neuroi race act? I'm sure bits and pieces come to your mind that at some occassions, some Neuroi begin to defect! But you still shoot them! Do you remember?! You must! We're not savages!"

"Tell that to the ones who killed millions, Vera."

"That was our enemy! We want to coexist! We don't want war! The King lost hope for our planet since it was destroyed thanks to his doings. He's taking over this planet so he could rule all at this planet and others in his reach. The Queen wanted to prevent that from happening and stop the King from doing so. You've got to believe me!"

Tyler decided to let this cool off, seeing Vera was insisting the information not be taken lightly and immediately got his hand away from his pistol holster. "How do you expect us to trust you? We know you're a Neuroi yourself. Would you hurt us now if we released you?"

"Huh?" And her hair suddenly turned pink. "No. If I would be friends with you guys, I'd like it best than anything else in the world. Lately, I only have my other humanoid friends. You don't even have to gamble your life because we never did. The resistance forces gave their all and even their lives to defend the right ideals of the Neuroi." Then her hair turned deeper pink. "I would do anything to even protect humanity who was oppressed by an opposing ideal, something that should never be used. Trust us with your lives and we'll trust you with ours."

"Question: Would you give your life?"

"I would... Even if it's for you, I will. And of course... I owe you, you know."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Of all people... You're the first human who cared about me. It's natural you were scared because I'm an alien. But since you showed your concerns on me... I've already been freed from another prison: Feeling like I was lost. You see... I was always looking for someone... And you're the one I have on my sights now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... As exchange for not only my feelings, but also for what I owe humanity as a whole... I'm willing to offer my services to you, Master."

"I get it with what you think you owe to us all, but your feelings?"

"Yes. I want you to make me your slave! Please, claim me as your own, Master!"

"Hahh?!" Tyler reacted in shock. ' _Oh shit! No wonder she called me Master!_ ' He thought, knowing that this was too good to be true. ' _No fucking way! She would offer herself to be a slave just like that?! I know it's cruel and equalled to what their race had done, but slavery? Damn it!_ '

 _ **...**_

Minna and Mio were walking to the messhall, aware others have awakened. "What do you think, Mio?" Minna asked her eyepatched subordinate witch.

"Seems only she would trust Tyler."

"Wait, what?"

"It's true. From what she's expressing to him, she seems to appeal more to him."

"When did you notice that?"

"Her hair... It makes symbols of emotions, and from the pattern of emotions she's showing, she feels more patient and trusting with Tyler."

"Impossible."

"Think about it: Tyler's the first to talk to Vera. You think he may have been held back?"

"How?"

"We were in that room. We didn't allow him to speak to her yet and now he's alone with her." Mio said and Minna stopped along with the major.

"You're implying...?"

"Yes. I have to see if Tyler's doing that right now. With your permission, that is?"

"I'll be at the messhall if you need me. Careful, Mio. You don't know who or what she is."

Mio chuckled. "Aren't we both careful?"

 _ **...**_

Tyler sighed. "Alright, let me get this straight: You call yourselves Neuroi, you speak the Neuroi language, and your planet's called Neuroi?"

"Yup. Confusing, right?" Vera replied, now having blonde hair, showing excitement on her part since she's telling the story to Tyler.

"Fine. Tell me more."

"Well... Let's get started from the beginning." Vera said before she started explaining about her origins.

The girl came from Neuroi, a planet on the next galaxy that's not governed by any human life, but of the species called Neuroi. All of them lived in harmony, helping each other, testing each others' knowledge since most of them seek knowledge and carefully tread on how they do it. For everyone, it was normal to be seeking knowledge and being careful at doing so. But one space expedition group failed to understand the significance of the wisdom left for them, which was never used.

After this expedition group departed from Planet Neuroi, the Neuroi King knew about their task was assigned by none other than himself. It took about a year in Earth time before the explorers returned. But... As they did, their memories were wiped clean from them. This enraged the Neuroi King as he himself while leading other sub-explorers decided to go to the planet, against the Neuroi Queen's advice to stay.

As the King arrived on the planet, he discovered it was a militarized planet. Knowing the inhabitants were hostile, he decided to gather more information. With the intelligence that he has for influencing a lot of beings of different races to be on his side, he was able to wage war, which was something that the Neuroi don't originally do. Eventually, his own Neuroi kin have arrived to assist him, and together, they fought against the inhabitants' militarized planet. It lasted for two years, until he was able to conquer the entire planet. And thus, the King's lust for power really began. While he took the equipment of the militarized planet and integrated it with his own forces, he started to take out loyalists to the Queen, and finally was able to leave the planet, thinking of a revolution when he gets back to Planet Neuroi with the new power he brings.

And the Queen was enraged. She asked him why he brought such dark power in their lands, and the answer she received was... They all needed to use fear, not 'friendly faces' to convince other beings of different races to help on the Neuroi species development. The King's reason for sending out the first intergalactic expedition in the first place was to expand, which was clearly against the governing rule of the Neuroi to make wisdom the meaning of their race. Now, he could do better by invading planets with life. He, was different. He didn't want wisdom. He wanted power. The Queen knew he stooped so low, and eventually left the King and started a revolution.

The revolution however, was not successful. With the power the Neuroi King had shown, the Queen's forces were no match. They couldn't stand out against the King's might. And so, with a last resort, the remainder of her forces were able to evacuate the planet along with the Queen. She regretted doing so, but also knew the consequences if she stayed. She had to find sanctuary, and a dwarf planet in the same galaxy had just that. And from there, they changed their beliefs... It never pertained to the old laws of Neuroi but actually of a better ideology now. The Queen planned and while this was happening, she sent scouts to find the fate of Neuroi. It was only 4 months later after they arrived in the dwarf planet that it was reported to the queen that Neuroi was destroyed. It was the King's fault, sucking every last ounce of energy from it before he left nothing but a space once for the planet, and now a few pebbles of stone replacing it. Eventually, she knew that the King was moving his forces. This had the Queen interested.

The King was starting to move. She had to follow, and somehow... She needed to stop the King while he was invading another planet. She couldn't stop an invasion in full since her forces are too few, so her solution was to make contact. A detachment from her forces followed the King's forces and eventually was able to arrive in what the humans in that sector call the Milky Way Galaxy. They had little information about the humans, but they all knew they can also think alike with the Neuroi, but somehow were still young in age. In the relief of the queen, the King's forces were far, but the first wave already arrived in earth. This sparked the war against the humans in the first place.

The first war seemed to be short, but the King may have an advantage later on, as the last commander under the King's rule left out a Beacon Core in Earth and was broken into shards. Some individuals knew its significance, as they also think like the king: They wanted power against other groups and nations, so the King made sure the shards are visible to most of the people. But instead of the public knowing, chosen people knew about the shards of the Beacon Core. They'd use the Neuroi's power for selfish deeds. And when the year 1962 came, multiple beacon shards sent out signals for the King's forces to move in, and somehow, at a good time since the King's forces are more ready than ever. This time... They will wreak havoc more then ever. After finding different spots from where the beacon shards were activated from, they killed off the ones who deployed them. Thus, the King's forces began to invade.

The Queen was too late. Her objective was to find the shards, but the King's cleverness in the matter of splitting the Beacon Core was sound and she didn't catch on at all. With this, she started to integrate her forces and carefully study the humans much more when they discover that each being in Earth proves they were given a purpose like the Neuroi are. And so... The Queen changed her colors. She knew she was a Neuroi, but she never wanted to be associated with the King. With herself and her forces now blue in color, her objective was clear: Study the humans, before making contact with them to learn about history and cultures of each nationality in the planet. Their true objective is to support humanity, and not only to beat the Red Neuroi as they call their enemies so, but also eliminate the King. Her wrath will only spread at the right time as she needed to gather strength, as well as her subjects.

"So you see... The Queen waited." Vera said as she looked at Tyler. "She didn't want to force humanity in finding their species that bad, so she was building up strength."

"I got that..." Tyler muttered while he thought about it. "Wait... What about that recent defector communication at Romagna?"

"Oh. Yaliandi... She... She was eliminated by the Neuroi King when she tried to defect from his rule. She was a friend of my mother. You see... Yaliandi is a Witch Imitator Neuroi, probably rare right now since she's eliminated."

"Is that the same one who got eliminated before she spoke up to a witch who attempted to make contact?"

"Yes. That's the sad part."

" _ **Then that answers a lot of questions.**_ " Mio said as she came in. Both heads turned to see her close the door. Tyler figured she was listening in while at the door.

"Major, how long were you..."

"Quite a while now, Tyler. I'm sorry if I had to barge in like this. But what I heard was enough to convince us."

"Convince you what?"

"It's enough to convince us: We have an ally." Mio said finally before glancing at Vera, now showing she changed her hair color to light purple, symbolizing some nervousness. "Vera, you took Tyler as someone more trusting than us, right?"

Vera only looked at Mio, then glanced at Tyler. "It's fine. You can answer her." Tyler said before she glanced at Mio now with the confidence she needs.

"Major Sakamoto, right?" Vera asked and Mio nodded. "Yes... I took... Tyler... I took him as someone to trust more than everybody else since I chose him."

"You chose him? For what?"

"I needed to be free from my prison of being alone. And for me to really cooperate, I needed to find a master. And so... I asked him if I would his slave, and he allowed and..."

" _ **I think that's all you need to say.**_ " Tyler nervously said before he looked at Mio, now glaring at him. "Hey... She put me up to this!"

Mio winced at it, and just shook her head to rid herself of any more silly ideas. "Look... As long as she's doing this well for all of us, then it's fine with me. But Minna's going to need to hear about this too."

"Umm... Major..." Vera spoke when...

"Shut it, Vera." Tyler ordered before Vera suddenly stayed silent and let her hair return to its natural brown color. "Major... Do what you think is best." And Mio nodded before she stepped out of the room. Once that's done, Tyler looked at Vera. "Right now, it's a fragile situation. I suggest you learn your place. You're still in custody, so don't push your luck."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"And don't call me that. Just Tyler is fine."

"Umm... Why not Master?"

"Too formal, and it gives others the rather wrong idea."

"But Master, couldn't we have THAT idea? I know men and their crazy hormones." She said with a giggle and Tyler looked away blushing. "Hehe... It's okay. You don't need to hide it either, Master. I have a sixth sense on that field." And after a moment, while seeing Tyler was uncomfortable... "Oh! I'm sorry! I made you irritated, have I?"

"It's... Fine." Tyler said before he calmed down and eventually, his blush was gone and he looked at her again. "Look... We need to work on a few things since you started to cooperate. What's your aim anyway?"

"Since the Queen gave me my free will, my only aim is to serve any human who shows kindness at first sight. My first objective while I was here was examine cooked food as a request that came from recent humanoids who just got to the Free Neuroi Resistance group."

"So she's not worried if you don't come back?"

"She knows about my condition for finding someone to treat me well, so she let me go. I can't be an effective fighter unless I really get in the feel of being with someone, especially you. It helps me for a reason."

"What if I die? You know I won't be around for you the whole time."

"Then give me something to do whenever that happens, or before it does, like a last will."

"You're crazy. You're serious about this?"

"I am, Tyler. I'm calling you that since you asked me to." Vera smiled just before the door was opened. Mio brought Minna this time.

But Minna didn't seem to be happy when she approached Tyler. "Tyler... She spoke to you and didn't willingly tell us anything?"

"It's because she trusts me more. And... She kinda has the system to take my word for it."

"She doesn't need to ask you."

"She does if she's indebted to me after showing kindness to her."

"You're joking. She's indebted to you?"

"Well... It's more than that. She made me her master." Tyler replied and Minna was surprised by it.

"I know." Mio commented. "It's something not credible but it explains why she trusts him more."

"Still..." Minna added. "...It may still count as a motive against him or any of us. There's a hidden objective to her, especially if she's known as a Neuroi."

"I'm a Neuroi." Vera said while sternly looking at Minna. "But I'm neither a savage nor a murderer for fun or for evil. I signed up to be against of such low values and that's who I am. And I'll prove it to you. Would it be fine if I burn out your binds?"

Tyler chuckled. "You need my permission."

"I need everyone's."

Minna looked at Mio, seeming concerned. "Major?"

Mio examined Vera, seeming confident. "We need help, and they need it too."

The commander then glanced to Vera. "Any sign of hostility and I won't hesitate, Neuroi."

Vera nodded before she closed her eyes. "You have my word that it won't be the case." And she opened her eyes revealing blue glowing eyes. "Don't be afraid. I'm not who you fear to be." As she said it, she brought her hands forward, revealing the burned out ropes and the blue tiny-tiled hexagons on her hand making a line extending to her arm. She then stood up from her chair and looked at Tyler. "Shall I, Master?"

"Do what, exactly? Whatever it is, you can. But what?"

"A simple morph." Vera giggled before she glowed white. Soon, fragments from the glow chipped away before her appearance completely. Her body was covered by the Neuroi hide now appearing as armor. Small-tiled blue hexagons were around her body making vertical lines down to her heel-shoes, and horizontal ones starting from above her chest. Her hair was dyed blue, her face was pale and her lips were a natural pink color. "Now I'm in my true form. It's been a while that I got into this. I use this usually for recon missions. But there are varying appearances for each situation. Every resistance humanoid in the Queen's disposal fight to give their lives, and I'm included. Only this time... I'm also given priority to serve my master. The Queen sees fit that I needed to belong to humanity. That was why I was going around often in places."

For the meantime, neither Mio nor Minna made comments about her transformation, but Tyler spoke up. "Vera, mind if you lose the transformation? Some witches can sense Neuroi units and they'd think..." But before he completed it, the door swung open before a red-haired teen growled while holding Xelarion. "Shit... VERA!"

But before he made an order to defend herself, Ember sped and jumped as she attempted to strike with Xelarion, only to see the blue Neuroi humanoid materialize a frost-looking sword and used it to block her attack. ' _What the?!_ '

"Hmph." Vera muttered before Ember jumped back and landed on the floor immediately getting into her defensive stance with Minna and Mio behind her. Vera kept calm and kept her sword up with one hand. "Greetings." Vera greeted with a neutral emotion.

Ember kept the grip of Xelarion tight. "What the hell is a humanoid doing here?!"

"Stand down, Vermilion." Minna ordered. "She's a friendly."

"Impossible. How the hell is she a friendly? She wouldn't be unless she's a defector or a hybrid."

"She's neither. She's from a different faction of Neuroi. We've known just now too."

Ember winced while looking at Minna for the word 'faction' and looked at Vera. "So what do I do? Should I force you to disengage or should I try?"

Vera looked at Tyler, and saw him nod. She nodded briefly before her sword chipped away with its flakes joining her body. "I believe I answered that question." And she looked at Ember. "So you're the hybrid-neuroi phantom we've heard of. Don't me as a friendly if you wish. I'll try to get along."

"So why are YOU here?"

"I'm sure as a phantom, you don't know where I belong. Let me tell you. I belong originally to the Neuroi Queen's guard detail and currently the Free Neuroi Resistance group against the Red Neuroi."

"Red Neuroi?"

"Let me tell you something, hybrid. Do you believe the Neuroi could think differently than invading?"

"Doesn't cross my mind at all."

"Then we'll have a problem getting along. But I don't mind, because I want to be friends with you."

"I don't WANT to be friends with you. And if you're asking... Whatever I am, is not only a gift, but a curse too. I didn't ask to be a hybrid. So don't tell me to be proud of it."

"Embs?" Shirley called from outside the room just past the door and widened her eyes for seeing not only Minna, Mio and Tyler but also a blue-marking Neuroi humanoid girl. "Uhh... Embs, is everything okay? And why... Why the hell is there a Neuroi here?"

Ember looked at Shirley who seemed to be anxious. ' _I better not scare her._ ' She then turned her Xelarion back into a scarf and wore it around her neck. "It's okay, Char. Come on in. She's not an enemy."

Vera sighed. "I guess I better turn back. Everyone just doesn't like how I look." She glowed before her glow chipped away into fragments, letting her return with her natural brown hair, her natural olive green eyes and inside her white gown clothing.

"And your Neuroi presence just... It just drops." Ember muttered, not believing she's sensing no Neuroi around at all. "Whoa."

Shirley came up behind Ember, still looking at the mysterious girl. "So what's her name?"

Vera looked at Tyler. "Mind?"

"Tell'em. No use hiding your name here." Tyler replied before she looked at Ember and Shirley.

"My name's Vera Neckiton. Since I'm now known, I'm now calling myself an emissary for the Blue Neuroi faction. I fight for the Neuroi Queen against the King attacking your world. You all face the Red Neuroi, now with power to kill millions. My race offers assistance, in which you must return one day. However... I'm not going to make it confusing. Not all Neuroi you know want to be invaders. Some want to stop it to prevent a repeat of the past, in which destruction of the planet would happen after it's taken over."

 _ **...**_

After a few minutes, Ember processed it well. "I see... So you guys wanna stop the Red Neuroi from making more progress in the invasion, huh?"

"That's right." Vera replied. "I'm sorry if I appeared to be hostile. I feel, but I don't show emotion in my Neuroi form. But I still have emotions from inside me though."

"Nah. Didn't think so either." Ember said before looking at Shirley. "Listen, you're the only one in the room who knows. Don't tell the others yet, okay?"

"Sure thing." Shirley replied before looking at Vera. "Nice job with the defending. If you didn't, Ember would have gotten to you badly."

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Vera said with a giggle. "Count on seeing it when others know about me."

"Alright. Can't wait." Shirley said as she nudged Ember. "Hey, don't we have that recon mission to do?"

"Oh." Ember muttered before looking at Minna. "Commander, I'll be on my way."

"Good luck, Vermilion." Minna said before Ember and Shirley saluted and eventually left the room. Now that the two have left. Minna glanced sternly at Vera. "Vera, make no mistake that not everyone would be able to accept you. I understand where you're coming from, but it'll take time before all of them get the information processed that they'd get to understand you well. It isn't easy being with a Neuroi. I'll announce it whenever you're ready to reveal it."

"I know. I'll make it easier as a human instead." Vera said, making a V with her fingers. "V for peace."

"Sure." Tyler commented. "It means victory, but peace works too. Anyway, when are you gonna tell them?"

"Tonight."

"Wait, what? You're serious?!"

"It's fine." Mio replied to Tyler's reaction. "The sooner, the better."

"Master? Don't you like it that way?"

"Well... It isn't a problem. Knowing the rest, they'd freak out knowing a new girl's been staying a few days but is actually a Neuroi humanoid. Good thing." Then he glanced at Minna. "Minna... Mind if I show her to a room?"

"Which one?" Minna asked.

"Mine."

 _ **...**_

It took almost no time at all when Tyler showed her to his room at the barracks of the base. There were two beds, and he figured he'd take her in. Although it took a discussion from Minna, Vera insisted the whole way that she'd sleep separately, if he prefers it. For some reason, the room was perfect as she danced around and even jumped in the bed, letting her back and head enjoy the softness of the bed. "Master... This is amazing! Thank you offering me your space, Master. It's so kind of you."

"Don't mention it. Besides... It's a favor I'm doing you right now."

"Really, you don't need to. I can find my own just for you to drop it."

"Then just accept it as a thanks."

"For what?"

Then he closed the door, knowing the talk could be private. "You remind me of me. Like you, I just... I feel, like there's something missing. I don't know if it has to be a slave, but... I'll just..." He sighed before sitting on his bed, and looked up to Vera while she was standing. "I'll do the best I can."

"Master..." Vera muttered before she took a seat beside him. "You don't need to. I'm your slave, and I'm devoting myself to you."

"I don't know about slave, but are you really representing them?"

"In a form, yes. I only told them that to make it official. Actually, the Queen didn't mind if I would act as an emissary. There are still more things I needed to learn, you know."

"Great. So for me, you're lying."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Did it displease you?"

"No offense taken, Vera. You just had another saying for it. That's all."

Vera giggled at that. "I see. Well, I'll do my best I can too. If you'll do what you can, I'll gladly return the effort for you. Use me... Command me... I'm your extension."

"Extension?"

"I could be your protection or your tool, at your wisest mind."

"Does it have to be that cold?"

"Not for me. I'll do anything for you, Master, as long as I'm capable to."

"Good enough, I guess. Then I got your first order. Stand up."

And immediately, Vera did so and stood up. "I've done it, Master."

Tyler searched his pocket and took out a piece of paper. He gave it to Vera and she held it. "Open it." And with his order, she opened up the paper. To her surprise, it showed a map of the airbase. "It's simple, and all the labels are there. I know you get around, but I thought you'd keep that just in case. Anyway... The whole airbase is called Neo-Scandinavia. You'll probably need it to get around. If you already know the place, at least keep it in case you forget and you need a guide. Don't forget it."

"I won't."

He chuckled after she replied and kept the paper before he headed to the door. "Ya better follow me. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"We humanoids don't show hunger, Master." But after Vera said it, a growling from a stomach was heard. And when Tyler looked at her, he knew the direction of the sound came from her tummy, which made her embarassed. "Oh my. I didn't eat yet? Oh... Right. I got into my human form after a while that I didn't think of my bodily needs. Sorry about that"

"Good thing you're conscious. Come on. The messhall's kinda busy I guess." Tyler said before he opened the door and led her out of the room.

 _ **...**_

"Wow..." With some stars in Vera's awestruck eyes, she viewed the 500 foot runway of the the airbase while she walked together with Tyler under the starting heat of the morning sun. "I find it better seeing things under sunlight."

"You went here before?"

"Just before I arrived, I had to recon the place. I'm not really into fighting so I stayed back."

"Yeah. Can't fight without someone to love."

"Something like that. I'm excited, Master."

"And... Your hair's brown right now. Just before, your hair matches your emotions am I right?"

"Oh... You noticed." Vera walked while looking down with a blush on her face.

"You don't need to be shy. Besides... I already have an idea you were trying to prove a point by matching the symbols of your hair color based on your emotions."

"Master... You've guessed it right. But... How...?"

"Intuition. After Psychology training, I got a little used to symbolism and it involves colors. You used your own to tell your feelings."

"I did."

"Next time, don't. You'll be predicted at your next move everytime. Privacy's important too."

"I'll keep that in mind, Master." Vera said with a smile, seeming to learn something new from him. "I read the map. The messhall's next to the main office building of the base. So we're heading there now?"

"Yup. Until the right time, try not to tell what you are."

"Why not?"

"We're trying to put less pressure on them for the day. They're too pumped up to go against Neuroi units in daylight, so don't push your luck in convincing you're a Neuroi who wants peace. Like what Minna said, don't think everyone will appreciate another Neuroi humanoid is here."

"Yes, Master."

"And don't call me Master."

"I'm sorry... It's just..."

"Hah... It's too formal."

"I can call you by your first name, but I can't avoid calling you Master in private. At least that way?"

"Good suggestion, and it's better."

"Thank you, Master. I... I never knew you'd be concerned by both safety and how formalities go. You must have been doing quite a lot around here."

"Yeah. I got settled in well, but there are things you still don't know about me. I'll tell you right after we eat. Okay?"

"Okay!" Vera happily replied while skipping to the messhall of the airbase while Tyler walked.

"Not too fast now." Tyler suggested. ' _Crap... This will be a long day, huh?_ ' He thought.

 _ **...**_

Instead of just Sanya who's using a pillow to lie down on the table only with her head, she was imitated by Erica with another pillow. Trude didn't seem to like it. "Hartmann, you're doing it again!"

Erica grinned. "What can I say? I like imitating stuff."

" _ **Hey.**_ " Sanya called out.

"What?" Erica replied before looking at Sanya, now glaring at her.

"There's a reason I have a pillow, silly. Just stop imitating if you don't want me to fly you up without your strikers, or even a parachute." Sanya said coldly before placing her head back in the pillow. "You suck." She muttered.

"I do not!" Erica reacted, who seemed to hear Sanya's remark. "And I don't need to imitate you. Hmph!" She said while putting her pillow away from the table.

Trude giggled at this. ' _Serves you right._ '

"There's no need for a laugh on your friend." Perrine commented while on another table nearby. "You never know it you could do it and get the same treatment from Sanya. Actually, I think you'll get the words from Eila since you're tougher than Erica."

"Like she'd hear."

" _ **LIKE I WOULD.**_ " Eila said while walking at the table where Sanya was and sat down beside her. Eila kept glaring at Barkhorn. "Good thing I heard. So... If I were you, you better not imitate Sanya. Don't even look at her like a pervert."

"Great. Here's the girl who isn't."

"What did you say?!"

"We all passed it along as rumors but it was about you and Yoshika. So... Finally being mean to her, huh?"

"Wait... That's not true..."

"You're nervous. We know. Suck it up. Let pressure kill you." Trude chuckled at it before Sanya's eyes opened a little from her power nap.

And Sanya's eyes were directed to Eila. "I know what you did."

"Huh?" Eila replied while looking at Sanya and her glare. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't mind you doing it with others, but marking her like that?"

"Wait... How did you...?"

"She told me everything." Sanya said before she sat up, putting her pillow aside. She stood up and approached her girlfriend then neared her head to Eila's and eventually, Sanya's mouth neared Eila's right ear. " _And don't think she's doing it, but you are. It's my bed you soaked, and you're gonna do me that favor._ "

" _I am not gonna wash your sheets! It's stinky with my pee on it._ "

" _Then you'll have to say goodbye to having a good time with me._ "

Eila winced and stood up to her lover's statement. "Well that sucks."

"What sucks?"

"The fact you didn't understand. She tried to rape me."

"I know. But even if you won over her and prevented yourself to lose, you could have done it at a better place. You didn't have to wet my bed on it too."

"Hey... I can do whatever I want, alright?! I thought things are okay with you?!"

"It isn't, when you're are acting dumb." Sanya said and the others gasped on it. "One more thing like that, you're not gonna like the next thing coming from me. Now... If you'll excuse me..."

But as Sanya was about to leave, Eila held the Orussian witch's hand tightly. "You're not going anywhere." But as Sanya struggled to break free, she did what she had to do, dropped her pillow...

...and she swung her free hand until a slap was heard in the messhall.

Trude widened her eyes at this, seeing Sanya slap Eila. ' _Crap. Sanya._ '

"Who do you think you are?" Sanya asked with a glare at Eila, now holding her cheek and feeling her lover's slap. "You hurt me twice, with Yoshika, and how you acted upon her like the old Eila you once were. I thought you changed."

And Trude looked around, knowing Yoshika would have to leave. Then as she saw her sister Chris come in the messhall, she made eye contact with her and used her lips. " _Stop._ " Trude said and Chris interpreted it well thanks to the movement of Gertrude's lips. Chris halted in place to read Trude's instruction further. " _Get Yoshika out of here and get her to the barracks... NOW. I'll meet you there._ " Trude made the lip read and Chris nodded. She immediately got to Yoshika and gently pulled her away. Trude saw Yoshika asked questions, but Chris told her to be quiet, and they eventually left the messhall.

"No. I did..." Eila replied to Sanya's statement. "It's only on the moment and..."

"It's the end that matters, Eila. What you did was simply disgusting to both me and Yoshika. It was inappropriate. If you don't want me to hurt you any further, I suggest you leave me be." Sanya said before she eventually got past Eila and left her there at that table still staring at one direction, thinking of what Sanya said.

Eila slumped down to her seat and frowned. ' _No... I've done it this time. How am I gonna talk to her like this?_ '

Trude sighed before she sat down next to Erica, who was just as attentive to the matter and concerned. Then she glanced at Erica and whispered. " _Don't even think about commenting on that too loudly._ "

" _What if?_ "

" _Then you'd get first dibs by Eila._ "

"I heard that." Eila said with a glare at Barkhorn and Hartmann. "Look... Don't talk behind my back, okay? I know what I feel, but I'm not against you. It's just..." Eila sighed, thinking of not completing her thought. "Maybe I should go."

"Stay anyway. You'll need to eat up something." Trude suggested and she requested Lynette for an order of that food for breakfast, for Eila.

 _ **...**_

"Who were those two girls who passed by?" Vera asked as she and Tyler entered the messhall.

"Chris Barkhorn and Yoshika Miyafuji. Those two are alike, huh?" Tyler replied before they both saw a silver-haired Orussian witch passing by them exiting the messhall. " _Damn._ " He muttered. Knowing the situation, it was about Eila and Sanya. And he was right. He saw Eila, as he entered the messhall, seeming down as she ate up slowly. " _Hey Vera, sit over there with that Romagnan witch._ "

"Where?" Vera asked loudly, seeming to get the attention of Barkhorn and Erica.

"There." He said, pointing at the spot where he meant. "When they ask... Tell them you're a civilian temporary in the base and the commander wanted to give you an assignment."

"I'll just have to go along with what my gut tells me to say, Master. You're telling me to keep it secret, right?"

"Right." Tyler said before glancing at Barkhorn, now approaching him. When he looked back, he saw Vera join up with Francesca.

"So who is she?" Trude asked as he got to Tyler.

"No one important. Just a civilian. I told her to get along with you guys, but the commander told me to let her be under my supervision."

" _You know what I mean._ " Trude whispered. " _I talked to Mio and Minna already. Is is true...? Is SHE the Neuroi they're talking about?_ "

" _Yup._ "

" _What now?_ "

" _For now, keep it cool. I'll be joining up Val and Peter's table first. I figure they'd need a heads-up since I can trust them. Not all the witches in the wing would keep handle this lightly._ "

" _I don't think I can trust Hartmann with the truth._ "

" _Then don't tell her. She'll be bound to find out tonight._ "

"Find out what?" Erica's voice spooked Trude and Tyler. "What are you talking about?"

"Uhh... Nothing important." Trude said before pulling Hartmann out of the messhall. "Seeing you're done, let's do something together."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I told you. It's nothing important, okay?" Trude said before looking back at a distance to Tyler and she winked at him, telling him to trust her.

' _Sure. I trust you._ ' He thought before he walked toward the table where Peter and Valerie were.

 _ **...**_

Vera was beside Lucchini at that table. She didn't know her name, but she decided to follow on Tyler's orders to go as how they intended to think of her, and keep to herself that she acts and says things like a human civilian. And she figured she started. "So, uh..."

"Just getting around?" Lucchini asked out of curiosity after eating a noodle. "You know... You could have spoken after two minutes, ya know! I'm Lucchini! Francesca Lucchini!"

"Oh, uh... Vera Neckiton." Vera smiled as she put her hand forward. But instead of seeing Lucchini take the hand, both Lucchini's hands end up on Vera's tall knockers. ' _Is she... Is she groping them?_ ' She knew it since Lucchini began to grope Vera's D-cup sized breasts.

"Oooh... Now this is something!" Lucchini said she chuckled. "I gotta say, they're not half bad, but Shirley's breasts are the best!"

Vera blushed a little but didn't seem shocked of Lucchini doing this. "In that case, thanks. I'm proud of 'em."

"Good for you!"

"But you know, you don't need to stay like this. Seeing you're a teen and all... Maybe the two of us could... Mm-hmm, tonight?" Vera made that sounding clue which caught the attention of Francesca.

Francesca knew what it meant and she stopped on what she's doing as she blushed. "Uhh... V... Are you...?"

"Well, I'm not bad at it, you know. I don't just grope breasts like you. I do a little more than that." Vera giggled and Francesca blushed further.

"Ehh..." Francesca moaned, knowing her blushing was keeping her in line. ' _This girl's daring._ '

 _ **...**_

"I get it." Reynaldo said while sitting with Peter, Valerie and Tyler. "So the whole matter had to be sorted out by both Minna and Mio too..."

Tyler sighed. "Sorry, Rey. You're not even supposed to be here."

"It's fine, actually. I don't mind if there's a faction fight in the Neuroi. It's no wonder some Neuroi started to separated from the true rule."

"Though, why trust us?" Peter asked in curiosity.

"Same question." Valerie asked next.

"Real simple." Tyler said to explain. "The two of you had it to yourselves to distinguish friend and foe based on how you guys got to know the Neuroi and a human being's actions in life, in general. First off... Vera's a Neuroi, but a Neuroi in the right mind. See, the ones we're facing right now are the ones who would do anything to gain this world's resources, and eventually, us. They're removing our defenses, stripping us of our energies and resources and destroying our planet. The Blue Neuroi want peace and never wanted the civil war to happen in the first place."

"Civil war?!" Rey reacted.

"Shush, man!" Tyler replied with caution for other listeners. "Look... We never even knew there were two sides to the tale and this is our chance to see if the Red Neuroi have any weaknesses at all. At this point when we're thinking there aren't any, we gotta look at different angles. And it also means we could look for other ways if we can't go the same direction as before. I mean, we don't know how our enemy aliens want us to act. We gotta step it up and try get ahead. At this point, we'll lose more lives than usual."

"Amen to that." Valerie commented. "You may not be a general, but you're a person of true conviction."

"Thanks, Val. I never got into this faction bullshit, but this makes more sense than the other stories I've heard of, since I've seen her true form."

"It seems well formed." Peter commented. "And it's indeed something much more evident, but we need to see the rest of her forces too."

"Yeah. That'll come at a right time." Tyler said just before his eyes widened at the fact Vera was approaching the table right now. For the meantime, he pretended that he was just playing it casual. "Vera, what's up?"

"Oh... Umm... Tyler..." Vera replied, seeming to look uneasy. "Say... This Gallian seems to take notice of me a little."

"Oh, Perrine?"

"She keeps looking at me." Vera said her opinion.

And when Tyler looked at Perrine, she was still eating. ' _Though I swear I saw her eye move from here to there._ '

"So this is her." Valerie muttered, and Vera's eyes glanced at hers. "You're kinda new here. Did the commander take you in?"

"Yes. Although..." She stopped and looked at Tyler first.

"Yeah. Just don't let others hear." Tyler said before Vera looked at Valerie.

"Miss... Whatever Tyler has told you is actually true. I'm really a Neuroi."

"The Queen chose you, right?" Valerie asked for confirmation.

"She chose me as a necessary emissary if ever I get my act together. See, I was here last night to examine the food eaten at this region at the request of my comrades from the Free Neuroi Resistance."

"That's where the food went! Haha." Valerie seemed amused.

"After that, it's my choice if I still wanted to find a master. I chose to stay and eventually found Tyler, someone who's in that description to take me in." Vera said, before she frowned and looked at Tyler. "Although… I think I may have forced things on him due to the cooperation I'll give in exchange."

"It doesn't matter, Vera." Tyler looked at Vera with calming eyes. "It's fine with me. I was kinda out of sorts at first, but I wanna see where this is going. Maybe it's all about cooperation with them, but I'd like to see it your way and see this through between us. We all needed something different for a change, right?"

"Still… It's inconvenient."

"I know. You're growing in me a little cause you remind me, of me." Tyler smiled. "You better sit with us. On this one, it's your choice."

"In that case, I choose to stay with Francesca for the meantime. I'll do my best, Tyler." Vera excitingly said before she walked away to the direction of Francesca's table.

Tyler stared at Vera and eventually looked at Peter. "Pete, don't ever make a situation you'll find. You won't like it."

"Natürlich. (Of course.)" Peter replied.

"You seem to get the hang of this." Valerie commented.

"Yeah. I seem to notice too." Reynaldo commented. "You learned something like this before?"

"Probably." Tyler wiped his nose with his hand. "I got it from a book. It's got good and bad stuff, so I don't recommend you guys read it. The book, well… It didn't really sit well with critics. In other words, it's a forbidden one. I've read it, thrown it… Never forgot it. It's actually after my girlfriend died, you know. I don't know… It's just… Something random. Couldn't really bare to keep remembering her. So…" He sighed, and decided to stay silent, figuring he was saying too much. And for the three, they stayed silent, somehow agreeing to what he's doing.

…

Ember and Shirley were on Combat Patrol in the air after their recent recon task as they were crossing into Karlsland, hoping to not encounter any Neuroi ground medium types since most of Karlsland is probably forested or in ruins thanks to battles against the Allied Forces and separate Orussian regiments. The both of them knew that the relationship between Liberion and Orussia is not related to friendship at all, but a mutual understanding of two countries that must fight side by side, knowing the interests of both countries are at stake. Ember thought it was bullshit.

Shirley looked at her watch. "10:24 already. Shouldn't we be getting back? We're going northwest anyway."

"Let's do another round, Shirley. There's gotta be something good around here."

"Flying at 6,500 meters above surface level ain't changing things, huh?"

"You mean if the pressure could kill you here? Nah." Ember replied with a chuckle. "Ease up a little, Char. When it comes to patrols, you don't say no."

"Easy for you to say, since you got more flight time."

"Yeah, but not always on these types." Ember chuckled while looking around. "It kinda gives me the urge to travel, no matter where I am. It's like… It's like I see things on different perspectives, like wanting to be a detective for a change. 'What's this doing there?' 'What kind of people encounter this situation?' 'Why did this happen?' Those questions."

"Sounds like you enjoy reading private eye short stories like I do."

"I thought newspapers aren't your type?"

"Well, as long as newspapers got the more interesting types of sections to me, I vote that they're good."

"Don't be too old now." Ember joked and the two of them laughed. "Seems we can't find anything else back in Baltland. So I'm daring this time."

"Just be cautious, Embs."

"That's my line."

"Tch. I don't need reminding."

"Still, you're my girlfriend."

"And your heart's gonna break if I die. Right, Ember?"

"I wish it doesn't happen, or I'll kill anything within a 5-mile radius."

"You're dramatic, Embs."

"Char… It's…" Ember stopped before her little temper would go out of control again. "Sorry. I just…" Ember didn't complete the thought. ' _I'm not gonna lash out on my girl. Not now._ '

"You just what?"

Ember noticed she didn't look at Shirley, who seemed concerned. Then she looked at Shirley and was seeing it. "Look... There's something you gotta understand... About me. I may be a witch, and a Neuroi hybrid at the same time. However... I'm not always in control of everything. Make no mistake, Char. I told you who I was. It's different from today, but you never know parts of me from then would just be your problem."

"What are you talking about anyway?"

"When I go berserk out there... I never know who I'll be able to hit. I may be a weapon against the Neuroi forces here, but... My sanity's alway in danger. I remember that time Audrey died and... I just... All that rage... It made me a monster. Sure, I can be trained to control it, but I never went to that side of me."

"Unless it's inevitable you stay that way, you better think of something while you're still remembering how it feels, Embs. I bet with your emotions, you could control how you get to use Berserk to your advantage."

"Just the training. I never thought of that. I always had it in me to remember my training using Xelarion. But controlling my Berserk and controlling it at will? Hmm..."

"Hey, you'll be able to do it one day." Shirley said and Ember appreciated it.

Ember glanced at Shirley and revealed her smile, making Shirley do the same. But as Ember looked forward while aware they're going southbound at the deeply forested regions of Karlsland, she thought she saw a hint of red ahead of them after seeing a shine appear briefly. ' _That's strange._ ' But then she realized that the shine was patterned and heading upwards, and they were getting too close that she gasped at the right moment. "HOVER!" As she said it, she hovered before she could hit the hinted red wall.

Shirley hovered in time and stopped just near the almost visible red wall and finally saw it. "What in the hell, is this?"

Ember hovered forward and closed the distance as she examined the wall. The shine was coming up from below and goes up each time. Then she had an idea. Putting her hand forward, she neurified a part of her hand to be surrounded by the hide shell before she got her hand to touch this partly visible red barrier. And as she expected, her hand stimulated the barrier before she slowly pushed into the barrier, making an effect since she's putting her hand in. As she gently pushed in, she figured of pulling it out. And as she pulled it out, she examined her hand, seeing some ashes. "Burnt ashes... Like from a volcano."

Shirley hovered close to Ember and saw her girlfriend's neurified hand turn back to normal. Then she noticed the ashes. "Ashes, huh?"

" _ **I thought so.**_ " Their earpieces rang out the voice of someone familiar, who was actually Vera. " _That red barrier is something._ "

"Is this... Vera?" Ember asked.

 _ **...**_

Tyler and Vera were standing right outside the main striker hangar when he observed her use the earpiece while blue lines were formed on it. Tyler has his own earpiece so he could hear the conversation.

"Yes, it's me." Vera spoke up. "I'm using a private untraceable frequency to contact you guys. I'm sure your earpieces are working that way too."

" _Whoa... You can do that?_ " Ember asked while awestruck and sighed a little. " _Anyway, do you know anything about this barrier?_ "

"That's a sign of development which is something, Ember."

" _How do you know my name?_ "

"I asked Francesca. Look... That red barrier is surrounding the base of operations of one full Neuroi wave. I'm sure at this time while in Karlsland, they consist of drones and large-types. They usually stockpile those kinds of units at bases while the higher-leveled Neuroi like multi-core units are somewhere else."

" _How do you know this?_ "

"It's because at my time, I encountered these things as well. They were almost invisible to the naked eye unless we see it with our natural abilities as Neuroi. You saw it from afar since you're a hybrid, and you got quite the eyesight at least. We'll get to train you to see those types of barriers. The mirrored image in front of you is actually a mirage of the real landscape just behind the barrier. In other words..."

" _It's reflected._ " Ember completed the thought. " _Like a cloak._ "

"Right."

" _Shit... We gotta get out of here._ "

"Yes... This needs to be reported."

" _Okay, we're gonna fly north now._ " Ember said before it took a little while before she spoke up again. " _How were you able to listen in?_ "

"I can use a frequency and hack it to access devices that can access that same frequency and use it via communication. You see... I'm not the kind of Neuroi who takes it easy. I'm the kind who hunts and kills her enemies swiftly and can go through waves doing so."

" _Wait, what?!_ "

"I'm not just some Neuroi, even blue. I'm completely rare in the Free Neuroi Resistance."

" _You mean as a type of species? Then... What are you?_ "

"I'm a Wave Hunter Neuroi, Ember. I'm their worst nightmare if they dare to try me."

" _Really now?_ " Ember said with a gasp. " _Shit... Drones incoming... From behind us!_ " She shouted before gunshots were heard. " _Fuck, bladers too! Oh my God... How many are there?! Damn it, we can't run while the bladers are here! Shirley, get behind me! You're not match for bladers! We've hit a nest of Neuroi here! Requesting immediate assistance!_ "

"Shit!" Tyler cursed. "Ember, hang tight! Help's coming!" And after saying it, he started to run to the direction of the barracks before...

"Master, wait!"

"What?!" Tyler asked as he stopped and looked at Vera.

"There's another way. There's no need to call out any help from the witches. They wouldn't make it in time."

"Then what the hell are we gonna do?!"

"My friends call me the Blue Streak since I'm able to get to places while I speed up to a point of Mach 4."

Then Tyler was surprised. "You're crazy. No one's done Mach 4."

"Experiments. That's how badly I wanted to be of service. But I wasn't able to use my super speed when I was emotionally unstable after the loss of my mother, the only one who remained as my parent. It may be a waste, but not today. I can use it thanks to you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"This will also attract the witches' attention, and they'll ask questions even as I go around with my very fast speed."

"Hmm..." Tyler knew she was right. They can see the blue streak of lines travel from the airbase to Karlsland in no time that the witches will start asking questions. "We risk it, but you don't need to reveal yourself to them immediately."

"I see. So everything's gonna be clear tonight then. Very well, master."

"And Vera?"

"Yes?"

"Give the bastards hell. Once you go out there, some Neuroi that survive may recognize you, if you let one slip."

"That I won't allow to happen. They'll taste the sharpness of my blade Retarynax or my powerful beams first." Vera then stepped away from him before she closed her eyes, then opened them to reveal her blue glowing eyes. "It is my time again, and I thank you for this, Master." And like before and with a moan, she transformed and let her body be covered by her Neuroi hide shell while her skin turned completely pale. The tiny-tiled blue hexagons formed vertically around her body as line, and until to the neck and upper back were the horizontal lines of the same shapes. Her hair turned blue. "Activating Battle Mode!" And her right arm materialized what appeared as her blue frost-looking bladed sword, which she finally held once the sword came into existence. And her left arm glowed bright before parts of her Neuroi hide shell chipped away, revealing layers of horizontal lines purely containing energy. Her collar line grew taller before it surrounded her neck and eventually formed a mask around her mouth and nose.

"Oh... Shit..." He muttered, seeing her appearance making her a battle-ready humanoid.

" _I guess I was right in thinking you'd be amazed, Master._ " Vera said, though her voice seemed to speak through her mask. " _Some parts of my body let me communicate through the use of brain sensory motors. In this case, I'm using my mind to communicate from out my thoughts in which the sound comes out from my mask. The muscles from my mouth don't need to move, seeing it's unnecessary now._ "

"You can't even mutter out your pain?"

" _I scream for battle, but pain is nothing but an obstacle and a state of mind. I've overcome screaming from it, but I still feel the hard sensation of it._ "

"You must have... You've gone through hell... I'm... I'm sorry about that."

" _It's okay. I don't blame you._ " And she looked forward at the runway. " _I blame THEM. I'll be back as soon as I can, Master._ "

"Save them."

" _Your wish, I will fulfill._ " Vera replied coldly and proudly before she opened up her jet afterburners at her back before she increased speed. Once she got distant from Tyler, at just a split second, she disappeared and a sonic boom replaced it. Tyler braced himself as the boom hits him but only slides back a little.

He stood up, seeing the blue streak now travelling fast towards the south. Then he figured he'd use the earpiece. "Hear me well, Vera?"

" _Loud and clear, Master Tyler._ "

"Whatever you do, don't let their earpieces reach here." Tyler instructed.

 _ **...**_

Vera was flying up to a steep altitude and finally leveled at 8,500 meters above surface. "I see. You don't want their calls to reach the tower?"

" _I still can't let the other witches hear about you as a Neuroi._ " Tyler said through the radio.

"Just to avoid panic. I understand. I'll jam them."

" _You can really do that?_ "

"I told you... Hacking communication devices and killing off waves of enemies is my game."

" _Damn it... Your power... But what about the Red Neuroi?_ "

"Yes, you're right. They have this power like the Blue Neuroi too. That is why our forces need yours so we could help each other out."

" _Then their power's rather something. Shit..._ "

"Don't worry, Master. The Queen now knows I've stayed behind and I eventually got myself someone looking out for me."

" _You mean me?_ "

"Yes. I know it's supposed to be the other way around but..."

" _We look out for each other. That's just that. You and me._ " And his words somehow made her blush.

"Oh... Uh..."

" _I thought you can't speak through your mouth?_ "

"I guess that's an exception. I... I just didn't hear that from... From a human who cares for me."

" _Then I'm at least a good guy who knows well. It's your first mission under my supervision, Vera. I don't have visuals, but I wish I could._ "

"I'll find a way for that soon."

" _I believe in you. Save Ember and Shirley and get them back in one piece._ "

"I'll do my best, Master!" Vera said with confidence and looked below. "I'm approaching the barrier airbase location and... Okay... It looks like the two are holding out well. They still have ammunition, but it won't last. They're running away from the airbase, going north. My goodness... Two witches against a whole detachment, and it all comes from that hidden airbase."

" _ **Vera?! Are you around?!**_ " Ember's voice came while it was somehow pressured. " _Thank goodness I sense you. Mind if you lend us a hand? Me and Char are just peachy!_ "

" _Says you, Embs! We can't contact the tower!_ " Shirley replied.

"Easy you two. I'll dive. I'm above you now. Get ready to receive support!" Vera said before she dove down to the fight.

Ember was firing her Howa Type-64 Assault Rifle while holding Xelarion with the other while Shirley was firing at their pursuers as they kept flying south. But everytime they take out as many drone fighters as they could, the drone bladers keep coming at them. "Damn it!" Ember hovered and moved against the big wave.

This stopped Shirley. "EMBER! NO!"

Ember fired another burst as she evaded and blocked beams before her gun finally clicked on her last mag. She threw her assault rifle away and held Xelarion with both hands. "LEAVE SHIRLEY ALONE!" She shouted with a battlecry against the drone bladers before she left a red trail as she increased speed. Soon, with a split second slash, she took out two drone bladers before another group tries to hit her with beams from behind. She deflected with her big sword and swung back at them with a beam from the energy she gathered, killing off two more. ' _I'm racking up, but I'm losing effectiveness fast!_ ' "AGGH!" She got hit lethally with a beam at her right shoulder, but covered it up with a Neuroi hide shell used as armor. ' _I can't last like this!_ ' And when she saw multiple bladers come at her front and back. ' _Am I gonna die like this?! NO!_ ' She growled before she let both her eyes glow red. Soon, she covered herself with her Neuroi hide armor and eventually got Xelarion to glow up with an orange and red glow. She screamed out loud before she swung her sword in a revolving slash while the bladers that surrounded her got hit by a spherical beam, killing off 8 bladers in all. But still, she saw horror, as the numbers never even fell by a quarter of the detachment. "Shit... My best... Can't... Go on..."

" _ **LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!**_ " Vera's voice of fury came from above and Ember saw the humanoid come down with a blue frost appearing sword and a left glowing arm while in her Neuroi hide armor. She screamed a Neuroi screech before she swung her sword down against a group of incoming drone fighters, killing off 3. Then another group was going against Ember when the four pursuing drone fighters were passed by a blue streaking figure before those drones got split by a slashes and exploded into white flakes. Vera soon formed from the blue streaking figure and hovered beside Ember. "Are you okay?!" She asked while vigilant around them for incoming Red Neuroi units.

Ember glanced from Vera to the rest of the detachment, just to see they've all stood down for a while, seeing them surrounding the three. Then the hybrid was losing her armor that she was getting dizzy as well. As she finally lost her Neuroi armor, she almost slipped from consciousness before she was caught by Vera. ' _What?_ ' Ember thought as she tried to stay awake.

"Stay with me, Ember."

The hybrid kept breathing to stay hovering. "Damn... Can't go on... Not like this. There are too many of them."

"Embs!" Shirley flew and joined Ember and Vera. Then Shirley got a view of Vera's appearance. "Whoa... It's really you?"

"What's the difference?"

"Your mask." Shirley answered, and Vera easily got her mask covering her nose and mouth to slide aside. "Cool. Your skin's pale though."

Vera shrugged. "Tends to be that way." And she looked at Ember, who seemed to be bleeding from her right shoulder. "Ember... You're bleeding."

"Oh... Am I?" Ember said as she looked at her right shoulder, now bleeding, but somehow stopping after a while. "Not a big deal."

"Don't beat yourself like that, Ember."

"Easy for yourself to say since we're still surrounded. How the hell do we deal with this?" But as Ember asked, another joins the party.

" _ **SO...**_ " A big male voice sounded from the detachment of Red Neuroi, which got the attention of the three. They saw a humanoid Neuroi who's about six feet if he stands. He has a big blade held on his left hand. "THIS, is the so-called Blue Streak of the Blue Neuroi?"

Vera then hovered forward to meet the Red Neuroi commander and stopped just two feet from him. "Master Blader Ryosun."

"An Earthly name of Vera. Pathetic, Jynetta. And you still hold that blade Retarynax?"

"For a murderer of my mother, you don't look so bad yourself." Vera kept her eyes narrowed, cautious of Ryosun.

"Master Blader?" Ember seemed to be curious.

"It's a position in the Red Neuroi military ranks, just equalled to a field general, Ember. And if you're asking, he's my mother's murderer. He just doesn't want to show me that flair he has shown in the yesteryears. Bastard."

Ryosun laughed. "Is that what you think of me? That flair is still with me."

"...and so are the holy shards of our race. You killed your own."

"They weren't my kin. They were blind. ALL OF THEM!" Ryosun said before he gripped his big sword with his two hands.

Shirley just stopped Ember from hovering forward. " _Damn it, Embs! You are NOT doing this!_ " She whispered.

" _For what? Should I just watch someone battle for us both? I can't just give it up!_ " Ember whispered back.

" _But you're in bad shape, damn you!_ " Shirley even hits Ember's shoulder while she's at it. "Think about me in your world. Would she have wanted that?!" And this had Ember's eyes widen.

"Give it up, Jynetta." Ryosun calmly spoke.

"Are you forcing me to give in to the horrible rule of the King?!" Vera asked with rage. "Or should I call it manipulating your own kin to see a better result to all this? All's well and ends well?! I don't think so. You forced our Queen to play a big hand."

"Oh? Then we shall see if her hand ever lives AFTER THIS!" He said before charging at her with his sword.

She got in her defensive stance. "To the death then." She muttered before she closed up her mask, then sped at him and made her first block against his first slash. From there, it was his time to make combinations with slashes and powered hits against her, which she didn't find difficult for the meantime. Then after a while, she got back at him by doing the same thing, leaving more slashes since she could put more speed to almost everything she does. Finding the Master Blader somehow impenetrable while being hit at front, she tried to hit the sides, but he caught her, and he took over, now releasing power strikes. ' _Not good!_ ' She thought before he did more slashes and she blocked every one except that she was almost hit by an underhand strike, which she barely was able to block. She hovered back, then sped to him again before they exchanged blows.

"This is... Whoa..." Ember was seeing the blinding speeds of Vera, while taking on the Master Blader who seemed to keep up. "They're damn fast. This world's gonna lose, seeing the Neuroi like this. If the Blue Neuroi didn't even exist, we're all doomed. Still... I..." She looked down, seeming to feel ashamed. "I got to... I've got to try!"

"Embs... Not again." Shirley pleaded.

"What do you want me to do? Stay by the sidelines again?! I saw my teammates die once! I lost a father! I can't lose any more lives around me! Not again!"

"You don't need to if you choose see something better. You're not in good condition to fight."

"If only I... If only I..." Ember kept saying to herself, but then... "Oh... Char... You may not like this, but I got an idea. How fast are you in evading drones? Just evading. No bullshit."

"I can't leave you."

"You don't need to. I'll use the last of my juice on this. The two of us are flying up together while evading drones. Then... Once we get enough altitude, we dive down while you go supersonic. Use all that speed momentum to throw me down and I'll do at least one Tornado Beam. That creep Ryosun seems to get to Vera here too quickly. We're helping her out."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We die trying. We make it work, Shirley." Ember said, then sighed. "If I'm forcing you like this..." But she was stopped when her hand was held and her lips are met with Shirley's. It took a little while before they pulled away. "Char..."

"No questions asked. You got the rank of a major alright."

"Can't think of it that way, but you're saying it. Ya ready?" Ember asked, and Shirley held her hand tighter before she nodded. "Thanks for helping me out on this."

"I'm not leaving without helping you out at all, Embs. Let's do it!" Shirley said before they both flew up. Thanks to Shirley's SR-71 etherjet strikers, her rate of climb seems to be working well to her advantage. Soon, they were getting drone fighters and drone bladers to follow them. "It's working!" She said while seeing Ember seeming to lose her speed little by little as her etherjet Sukhoi engines were almost going to stall. "Gonna stall?"

"It's fine. Keep flying up until you do, then use both hands to pick me up. I'll ward off any attackers behind you."

"Got it! Ready, and... Let go!" Shirley said before Ember lets go and hovers.

Soon, Ember sees drone bladers come up and she gripped her Xelarion. ' _I can work things out with my short swords instead._ ' And with her fast reflexes, she lets go of Xelarion, grabs her dual short swords, then lets her fusion sword turn back to a scarf around her neck as she anticipated the incoming bladers. As they soon ascended to her level, they started to attack her and she kept defending. Two sides were filled with bladers and she kept on defending until she moved to other places, hoping to lead them while attacking them later on.

Shirley was flying up seeing beams pass her. She looked below her and saw the drone fighters pursuing her. ' _Come on… Almost there… I just need my stalling height._ ' Then she started to notice her speed was getting slow. "Alright… This is it, Ember! I'm gonna dive down!"

" _Ready when you are!_ " Ember said with a pressured tone, making Shirley think Ember's in a tight situation.

"I know you aren't yet, so be ready! This is our only shot!" Shirley said before she finally rolled until her head was leading her body as she finally flew down. She aimed her Stoner 63 at Ember's attackers from above and loosed bullets.

Ember slashed out another drone blader and defeated it, not seeing another behind her until a burst of bullets attacked it from above. She noticed it and saw Shirley above her before the speedster slung her assault rifle behind her. ' _Better do it fast. She's faster than me now!_ ' She rolled and got her body to angle towards the earth. As her reflexes worked, she got her dual swords put away at her back before she saw Shirley's free hands and finally grabbed them. Matching Shirley's speed with her etherjet strikers they kept at it while seeing the battle between the two Neuroi units below. "I'm holding on tight on you Shirley! Almost at Mach 1?!"

"Almost… there…"

"Come on… You can do it!"

"AHHH… DADDY!" Shirley shouted before they finally got into the sonicboom speed of Mach 1.

Vera kept Ryosun busy with her combos until she noticed the sonicboom above them. ' _Looks like Ember wants to make a big opening for me. It's true… There's so much I can do against a Master Blader. But this one was ready! I don't mind some help._ '

"You'll never beat me, Wave Hunter!" Ryosun said before he was able to push her and get to apply stronger and faster hits this time. "You and your Queen will die in the hands of our King!"

"If only! But this time, the cause of your death won't be always on my hands!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ryosun asked furiously, not aware of the two figures speeding down from above.

"Let me go!" Ember shouted.

"Good luck!" Shirley said before she gently pushed Ember away.

Ember shut her etherjet strikers down, knowing she's in Mach 1 while downwards. She re-equipped her dual swords from behind. ' _Time to let my juice fly!_ ' She began to spin even at that spin and kept her blades close as she rotated faster while falling to the earth. "This is gonna be wild…" She muttered before she made her move while giving out a burning red trail. "TORNADO BEAM!" And like before after the spin momentum and the included speed, she swung out a spin-beam from her dual swords.

Vera used this chance to keep Ryosun occupied. She gave a combo on the front, then zipped behind him as he still defended himself. "Game over, Ryosun!" She said before hovering back.

Ryosun didn't see it coming from above as he briefly saw the spin-beam and another figure above it. "The hybrid's beam is… GAAAHHH!" And before he could react, the spin-beam was able to hit him. His armor was chipped off significantly as most of his body was destroyed by the explosive effect of the spin-beam. But as he still lived and hovered, his core was exposed. "No… I'm… Vulnerable."

Vera lowered her sword but gripped it tighter than ever. "My thirst for revenge, shall be quenched…" She muttered before zipping forward and without doubt slashed him through, even whispering at that speed. " _Die… Master Blader Ryosun. Goodbye, and GOOD RIDDANCE!_ " And with her passing him, the effect happened. His core shattered, and his scream of pain was heard for the last time before he exploded into white flakes.

But even with that done, Vera looked up to see Ember, now falling unconsciously. ' _She did it… She helped me defeat Ryosun?_ ' And then she saw Shirley catching up to Ember's knocked out body. ' _Shirley will take care of things. There's still the matter of Ryosun's remaining forces._ ' Then as she looked at the remainder of the wave, she hovered towards them, still with her sword at her right and her beam arm at her left. "You're all given the chance to regroup, or if you choose… I'll wipe you all out until nothing is left. Your leader has fallen. Either retreat now… Or I'll show no mercy." With all of them in the right mind, they all chose to fall back and flew off back to the barrier-surrounded base they own. ' _You'll have your revenge. Just show it at a right time._ ' She narrowed her eyes. ' _I know you're all better than being savages. I just wished you haven't tried to go against us in the first place._ '

Shirley eventually hovered while carrying Ember while her scarf was there and her dual swords on her body. "Hey… Could you help me out here?!"

Vera noticed them and hovered at Shirley who was carrying Ember and the dual swords. She took the scarf with her left arm and with her natural strength, she was able to summon Xelarion through the scarf. "Defector Xala made this, right? I heard it was a concept blade… But this hybrid just used it to make an attack that's… It's completely unique. She wasn't taught in using this. In fact, no sword handler especially a humanoid has a Tornado Beam. Ember's done more than made it. She possessed it the whole time." Then, she took the dual swords and placed them in the fusion sword successfully. "This should do the trick." She muttered before turning Xelarion back into its scarf form. She gently put it around Ember's neck.

Ember stirred awake and got her eyes to open, letting her see Shirley above her. "Hey… Char… What happened?"

"You were falling. I caught you. Now I'm carrying you."

"WHAT?!" Ember reacted before she looked around and noticed she was indeed being carried. "Char… You don't need to."

"Oh, just stop." Shirley muttered before she closed her lips with Ember's. Then she noticed Ember kissed back. As they got their kiss to be more passionate, she heard another pair of strikers start. It was Ember's, and Shirley let go before Ember hovered. They continued to kiss until…

" _ **I hate to interrupt but…**_ " Vera said and the two gently pulled away. "I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here. It's still not secure around here."

"No one's safe." Ember said in reply. "Not always."

"True." Vera said while hovering close. "Nice job on the support. You're a big help. I couldn't always beat a Master Blader that easily. He was one heck of an opponent."

"Yeah, and I used that much energy to…" Ember didn't complete the statement when she noticed her shoulder stopped bleeding. "Looks like I'm save for the meantime."

"It still needs treatment."

"Yeah." Shirley agreed. "It still looks bad, Embs."

"Let's just get out of here." Ember suggested. "We're done here." She said before all three of them started their flight back. They talked a bit, but the rest of their flight was silent.

…

"Thank goodness…" Minna muttered while in the tower holding the microphone of the main headset. "So they're okay?"

'

" _They are, commander._ " Vera said in reply. " _I'm sorry if I had to hide this from you._ "

"You did what you could, Vera. We owe you one."

" _I'm not looking for payment. My master wished for them to be rescued… and seeing I've also done myself a personal objective while there as well… I think I'm looking forward to do this every time._ "

"Let's just hope rescuing witches from dangers isn't always your job."

" _If my master would wish it, I would do so._ "

Minna is worried about that. As he looked at Tyler against the wall waiting for the word from her. ' _This is something that'll endanger her too. I'm concerned. Even if she chose Tyler as her master of sorts, she'd be risking things for him. It's like she's a separate force we need to manage, just with his help._ ' "I understand." She answered to Vera. "I'm sure he told you to keep him safe. Bring them home."

" _I'll do my best, commander. Out._ " Vera replied, concluding the matter.

The commander walked towards Tyler and he noticed her expression. "Yeah. Something about her." He told her.

"She's risking things for you, and it's not doing her good. It'll be a burden for her."

"I know."

"Then why do you continue to regard her as a slave?"

"I'm not making things difficult, Minna. If the only way for her to work things out with us is to accept her as one, then I won't be against it. Besides… I had my reasons for it."

"You're not thinking of funny things, are you?"

"What?! Hell no, commander! She's respectable… And I intend to keep it that way. Besides… If she chooses, who am I to refuse?"

"That's what I don't like about you now. You've got to say no to some things, Agent Fray."

"Except… I can be a prick for all I care." Tyler said just before he got off the wall and walked past Minna. "Still… I thank you for your concerns, Minna. I know what to think of." He said before he left the comms tower.

…

The rest of the day went ordinarily. Ember was treated while in the infirmary while Yoshika healed her. Shirley was with Ember the whole time. With Peter, Valerie, Reynaldo, Ember, Shirley, Gertrude, Minna and Mio who are aware of who Vera is, the rest will all know who she is at the night of the same day.

…

"I'm…" Eila couldn't finish, knowing Sanya was already awake in their quarters in the barracks. At that time, Eila was by the door, and Sanya was already awake on her bed with the new sheets.

Sanya, who was only in her bra and underwear, looked with eyes of curiosity. But she knew what Eila thought of. "Listen, it's…"

"Don't say it, Sanya… It's… It's just that… Well… I was mean to Yoshika."

"But I was too harsh on you too. See… I considered my own feelings, and the way I felt against Lex Hughes rather got me to forget about you."

"What?"

"It's true. I'm sorry too, Eila. I forgot that you were someone important too… And I apologize. You were trying to help."

"Whoa… I did something worse. I did it just to find myself something to make me feel good."

"And that's what I like about you." Sanya said, who started to show an evil grin. Eventually, she got off the bed. "If you had to make it mean to Yoshika, I'll have to do the same to you... Now." She said, now with her hint of poison in her voice. "Eila… Kiss me. Kiss me now."

Eila winced at the thought. Making an evil grin to Sanya, she approached her and with no doubt, closed her lips to Sanya's. As Sanya used her tongue first, Eila complied. The Suomus witch then got Sanya to lie on her bed and they continued to kiss.

Sanya knew they were on Eila's bed, and it was going according to plan. When Eila was vulnerable with her upper body exposed while wearing just a bra, Sanya turned it around and pinned Eila to the bed and she was on top of her. "Now we'll make it even." Sanya muttered before she continued to kiss Eila, this time with her in control. She pulled away. "As punishment, I'm marking you. For now, you'll have less of the fun."

"Aww…" Eila whined, but went with it. "I guess it's poetic justice."

Sanya stood up on the bed and slid down her panties and squatted until her flower was over Eila's abdomen. "Don't worry. I'll wash the sheets for you. I got ways, you know."

"I thought I was the meaner one."

"No. You marked Yoshika, and I'm doing the same to you. That makes us even, Eila. This time… We stay loyal to each other… Like it or not." Sanya explained before she felt it. "Uggh… Eila… Get ready… I'm gonna mark you."

"Just fuck me up, Sanya. Make me fucking stink." Eila said before Sanya neared her face to hers.

"I plan to." And Sanya closed her lips with Eila's before she moaned briefly. Soon, her heat left her and her pee was flowing on Eila's abs. Both of them enjoyed each other and the heat of her liquids…

Not only were they a crazy couple, but somehow, their relationship deepened to a level they never got to before.

…

As Sanya and Eila were lying down and kissing each other calmly on Eila's wet bed, Eila chose to gently pull away. "By the way, Sanya. I heard some talk from Peter and Val. It's about this new girl… What's her name again?"

 _ **1742 hours…**_

Vera was just near the barracks when she saw a silver-haired Orussian attired witch and a black-haired Pinasian witch with crossed arms. "Um… Can I help both of you?"

Jean looked at Sanya and whispered. " _Are you sure you heard it right from Peter and Valerie?_ "

" _Those two can be quite loud when they talk, Jean. It's thanks to Eila too._ " Sanya whispered back.

"Talk about what?" Vera asked from afar, and the two of them seemed surprised of her hearing their words.

Sanya sighed, knowing Vera's rather too curious to know. "You must be Vera Neckiton. Eila told me about you. That, and I've been hearing some talk from Peter and Valerie. They rather praise you. What happened this morning?"

"Hmph." Vera snorted. "You both don't need to feel suspicious of me. See…" She let her left eye glow blue, and it definitely resembles Neuroi energy. "…I'm not like them."

The antennae of both witches reacted.

"A Neuroi?!" Jean said and she was about to reach her holster when…

"Don't." Sanya said while holding Jean's hand. As Sanya looked at Jean, she shook her hand, and Jean got the message, calming down. Sanya looked suspiciously at Vera. "So it's true about this morning. It was you who saved Shirley and Ember."

"Yes." Vera answered.

"Then we can trust you." Sanya said, letting Jean look at the Orussian in response again. This let Sanya answer that reaction… "Jean, as long as it's indeed crazy, some things could be just believable. I keep simple as that. But Vera… what's your purpose?"

Vera giggled. "You'll find out tonight before you go out on your shift."

Jean sighed. "But seriously, how good are you?"

"You'll be amazed when you see." Vera said, winking her Neuroi eye before letting it shift back to normal.

 _ **2025 hours…**_

Vera was at the top of the comms tower. After her introductions were made to the team, she figured she needed to watch the airbase from that view. Her blue glowing eyes were out, but her body was normal. It was only her vision that was needed to see around.

"Vera!" Tyler called out from below.

And without doubt, Vera jumped from the roof of the tall tower before she landed gracefully on her feet. "Yes, Master?"

"Thinking of safety for everyone?"

"I guess. You're the one who told me of your objectives while you're here. So if they're your friends, they're my friends too. Should I change that nature?"

"I like it already."

"I'm glad." She replied, letting her eyes shift back to normal

"Listen… What you told me before the introduction thing… Is it true? She really wants to help out?"

"Yes. The Queen permitted her to be around the base. Don't worry. Her presence as a Neuroi is taken cared of, and she won't be branded as an enemy."

"Huh? How'd that happen?"

"Let's just say I made friends with two night witches before they saw me a second time a while ago."

"Good. Then you're good to go."

"Thank you, Master…" Vera said, knowing what she had to do.

Ember had a friend in that world to see, which could be obvious…

* * *

 _ **Chapter EPILOGUE…**_

 _ **2105 hours… Infirmary…**_

 _ **[BGM: Empire of Angels – Thomas Bergersen]**_

"Hey there, Vera." Ember said while still on the bed with her bandaged shoulder as she saw Vera beside her.

"Hi, Ember. I heard Shirley stayed longer than the rest."

"Yeah. She did…" Ember smiled, but then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Even with Ember, I just…"

" _ **If you are going to sulk again, I don't want to hear of it.**_ " A female neurified voice came from the darkness of the room. " _I'm not hearing the strongest hybrid of the team sulk… not after what she's done._ " And the figure approached from darkness.

"Ember… She came too see you." Vera said, and Ember's eyes widened at who her 'old friend' is…

"No way…" Ember muttered. "You're…"


	19. THIS FREAKIN NOTE

**Fellow peoplez of the world, please be informed that I'll be posting bonus chapters too. They will, or they won't be part of the storyline, but they're within the parameters of my story. Though... Be warned. :D LEMONS ARE HUNTING THE CHAPTERS. :))**

 **Ember:** Great. You're just gonna put us all in a pretty good mood, author.

 **Linda:** Yeah. When are you gonna help out in putting the two of us in a duel?

 **Ember:** Cool. Put a chapter like that and it'll be awesome.

 **Linda:** Sheesh. Like you'd win a battle against me. I'm sure you saw Vera sweep the floor with that Master Blader.

 **Ember:** What?! I fell out of the sky unconscious after delivering the last of my energy to that creep!

 **Linda:** That's not the point. Unless you get your act together, you won't be able to get to your peak condition.

 **Ember:** Cut me some slack, will ya? Alissa isn't even around to continue my training! How do you expect me to keep going?

 **Linda:** Are you giving up?

 **Ember:** HELL NO!

 **Linda:** Then why don't you hit me?

 **Ember:** Why would I do that?

 **Linda:** Because you would, and you're like a big baby who keeps whining. You keep reminding yourself to try getting training, but you only try to get in touch with Mio in doing so. I mean, take down multiple trees and get tired for pete's sake.

 **Ember:** You're not telling me to kill myself everyday, are you?

 **Linda:** Yes I am.

 **Ember:** YOU, are crazy. How did you even manage to do that?

 **Linda:** I took more time in training like you did, only... I was older before I got here. It's like I feel like I'm a featherweight.

 **Ember:** Boohoo.

 **Linda:** Look... We'll get to that duel and...

 _Hey, hey! You're not supposed to be talking! I am!_

 **Linda:** Oh? I'm sorry. I think YOU are the one disturbing us. (Draws out Euro Long Sword with one hand) Wanna dance?

 **Ember:** Give him a break!

 _Yeah! Give me a break, Linda!_

 **Linda:** I'm sorry. Did you get too much attention?!

 _Okay, okay! Sheesh... I'm shutting up already..._

 **Linda:** (glances at Ember) Wanna try it with me now?

 **Ember:** Sparring?

 **Linda:** Yeah. Few rounds won't hurt. One of your dual swords should do.

 **Ember:** Nope. (uses scarf to materialize her dual short swords and holds with two hands) So... You don't mind if I wound you?

 **Linda:** Would you? (giggles before showing her silver eyes and licks her lips) I'm sure you don't?

 **Ember:** You're creeping me out, Linda. You're a vamp, but don't use it on me.

 **Linda:** Then beat me silly. Beat your worst nightmare. (runs to Ember)

 **Ember:** Nothing's easy. (chuckles then runs to Linda with swords in defensive stance)

(The two of them charged on each other, waiting to see who hits the other first.)

* * *

So the bonus chapters would sometimes be like this, but I only used this format for the note. The chapters will be paragraph styled. Don't worry! ;) See ya guys soon and stay tuned! For pete's sake, PLEASE FOLLOW! Leave a review or PM me too!


	20. Bonus Chapter 1: Baby Boom

_This is a bonus chapter. All scenes in this chapter will either be in the storyline or it won't. Don't always consider these bonus chapters a part of the storyline. The time may be picked up from another time or another universe. Take note of it, and enjoy the bonus chapter! ;)_

 _ **\- Based from my original storyline -**_

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **This bonus chapter contains scenes that may not be suitable to idiots whose minds are too closed to understand. Viewer discretion is advised to those idiots cause this chapter is A LEMON BONUS CHAPTER!**

* * *

" **Baby Boom"**

 _ **0315 hours...**_

Chris, who was naked with Trude, stirred awake, and eventually opened her eyes to see the room that was almost dark. She only had her big sister Trude beside her at the same bed. She sat up slowly and lifted the cover of their blanket off her, careful of not waking her sister up. ' _This is bull,_ ' she thought. ' _How will I really spend my time with Big Sis if I really don't act out? I got less sorties thanks to that damn Miyafuji. It seems the attention is put more on her._ ' " _Tch, Big Sis,_ " she whispered. " _I wanna be a good girl for you._ " She smirks before throwing the cover off.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

Trude somehow was feeling strange. She felt herself being groped by someone from behind, and a little moan escaped her thanks to her body betraying her. ' _Wait... This feeling... It isn't..._ ' But she didn't complete her own thought once she was groped tighter. ' _Oh my... Don't tell me it's..._ ' And as she sat up, the one behind her stopped and she turned around to see Chris. "Chris... Wait... You're doing this to me?"

" _Sssh! Keep it down, Big Sis._ "

" _Still, my sister... You're... Hast du mich tappen? (Did you grope me?)_ "

" _Sis..._ " Chris glanced away, mustering her courage before she turned to Trude again. "Who am I to you?"

"What?"

"You heard me well, Trude," Chris asked, now getting agitated. "How many times do you have to prioritize Yoshika like a sister than me?"

"Chris... I'm not..."

"Don't bullshit me, sis. I know you. I've seen you so close to her." She narrowed her eyes on Trude, now feeling irritated. "I shouldn't even talk to you. I should just keep raping you for all I care."

"Is that what you would do?!" Trude was feeling rather irritated herself. "Would you want to do that?!"

"Well you do it with Yoshika ."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is? Oh, I know. You don't pay attention to me."

"But you're my sister!"

"What is a sister to you, huh?!" She spoke up but was already showing signs of loneliness. "You wouldn't look at me like one, like I was only your friend to start with!"

"Chris..." Trude was then seeing her younger sister now letting tears fall. ' _This is madness. I wouldn't do this to Chris. What would i want her to think of me? Unless she wants the same thing I give to Yoshika..._ ' She thought of trying it herself. ' _No harm in it._ ' "Hey, Chris?"

"What? Are you going to admit?" The question was out like fire when Chris asked and Trude seemed guilty.

Gertrude sighed before replying. "I do, but... There's another problem now."

"What is it?"

"You're naked with me. Didn't you feel anything different? Didn't you have any feelings of me while we're both bare?"

"I'm just trying to follow you... I'm trying to follow your example."

"My example? Do you think with the very rage I have against the Neuroi I would be thought of as an example, I would still be allowed as a model? I don't think so."

"But I do."

"I want you to be yourself, and starting while I ask: Do you want the same thing I give to Yoshika?"

But when Trude asked, Chris blushed at it. Chris knew what she saw between her older sister and Yoshika... Nothing but both love and lust combined. Would Chris want it? She made a slow answer. "W-Why? What if I did?"

"Then I'd be doing a bad thing. I've done bad things with Yoshika, and she's aware of it. I don't want you to be stained by it. But unless you are, you won't understand how I deal things with Yoshika. It's something... out of this world."

"Really?"

"Yes. Both of us have a certain love that exceeds the love of a sibling, and that's how I prefer what I'd give to you, but..."

"...of course. You don't want to because you'd think I'd be a sinner." Chris chuckled before she wiped her tears. "No one's a saint, Trude. I'd rather be one just to see my desires are fulfilled. I want you, Big sis. I want you."

Trude blushed at it as images of her and Chris flooded her mind. She didn't know what to think except the things she could do to Chris if ever there's a chance they both would like the pain and their sensualities to rise. This made her cover her flower between her legs. "Chris... I..." She didn't finish when she felt something come out of her crotch.

Chris saw what Gertrude was hiding, and it was just above her older sister's flower as what appears to be a man's piece of erection that grew. She widened her eyes, not expecting it was definitely longer than what she could have thought. ' _Oh my... So it's really true... A futanari. My sister's a futanari._ ' "Sis..."

Gertrude knows Chris saw it and removed her hand from her crotch. "Chris... I wanted to tell you."

"No. I didn't know, and maybe I shouldn't have but..." Chris knew she had a secret a too and giggled at it. "You think you're the only one?" She asked it before covering her crotch and moaned.

Trude didn't expect it as her eyes were focused on the covered crotch of her sister as Chris moaned, and slowly revealed the growing erection she was hiding. "You... You are... Oh my..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she was seeing her younger sister's erection growing to a length of 10 inches now. Then it stopped there. "Chris... You're hard... You're a futanari too?" She glanced from the erection to her sister's eyes, seeing a realization. "A futanari witch usually blows off excessive magic and it includes me too. But... If you have this, then you can be as strong as I am!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes. I've met numerous futanari witches too. But besides having so much strength in them, they get to blow off some of their pressure."

"Yeah... I do that too, but I don't know how to channel that excessive power."

"You just don't know it, but you are. That's why you've been quite the training kind of witch like the rest. You last out longer in physical training than Yoshika. That's something she's not."

And somehow, Chris took that as a compliment. "Really? You praised me..."

"Did I?" Trude wondered before blushing and looking away, but was only held by her chin as her head was turned to Chris again.

"You don't need to hide it now, Trude," she said before she tackled her to the bed. Chris was now on top of Trude just before she closed the distance of her lips to Trude's finally, they kissed only for the first time. ' _This is amazing! Her tongue! I wanna feel it!_ ' And just as she thought of it, Gertrude kissed back with her tongue included. ' _It's so hot..._ '

' _Oh... Chris... She's doing it. She wants me..._ ' And with those thoughts, Trude pulled Chris in to hug her tighter. Then Chris pulled away and Trude knew she can still ask. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure. I wanna fuck you first."

"Plan to make me pregnant? Naughty Chris."

"Aren't you safe?"

"With you... I don't care." Trude then lifted Chris a little and made her sister's futanari erection position over her own flower. "You're gonna give me a big load, fucker."

"Why am I not surprised, Big Sis?" Chris smirked at Trude before she felt the head of her erection touch the folds. "Be ready, Big sis! I'm coming in." And with no other doubt, she pushed into Trude.

"Uhhn!" Trude moaned as she felt her sister's erection inside her. ' _Fuck... She's... She's so hot!_ '

Chris kept pounding, feeling herself slapping Trude's crotch at every push she makes. "Oh... This is amazing!" She praised Trude for how she easily took a full-blown erection. "You don't care if Erica wakes up?"

"That bitch can sleep it off or watch for all I care. I only care about you, Chris. Ahhn!" Trude kept on easing the pain as the pleasure still was in her system.

"You're tight, Big Sis!"

"Just wait until I fuck you crazy, Chris! I'm gonna see how much cum you could spurt in me!"

"Oh? Then I'm just gonna try exploding your sweet pussy then!" Then Chris rammed faster in Gertrude.

"Fuck... Ahhn... You wanna cum?!"

"I'll teach you for underestimating me! I'm following Big Sis and her sexual exploits, and she ridicules me!"

"That's right... So punish me for all I care!" Trude dared Chris for it.

Erica's eyes were already widened in what she's seeing still while lying down. ' _Damn it, Trude! You've really done it! And now Chris is doing it with you? Both of you are futanari witches?! Oh my..._ '

Chris kept ramming and moans came from both of them. It was pretty much the same until... ' _Wait, what is she...?_ ' She wondered why Trude got herself to push up. In no time at all, Trude was riding the erection Chris has and was kissing her. ' _Oh my... This is making me more tempted... I'm gonna jizz!_ '

Trude kept on the kiss and their silent moans. ' _Go ahead, Chris. I'll ride you until you cum your first shot at me._ ' Then she pulled away, now releasing moans while riding Chris. "Chris, do your best... Cause I'll try to match your explosion!"

"Uhhn... Thank you, Big Sis!" And Chris closed her lips to Trude's. The two futanari witches are now feeling each other, with Chris ready to let it out. "Big Sis... I'm letting it out!"

"Cum for me, Chris! Cum for me! CHRIS!"

"BIG SIS!" Chris felt her erection wild before her liquids jetted out. For each spurt she still used her strength to keep ramming Trude as much as she could. "Uhn... Fuck... I'm fucking you while cumming... AHHH..." A few pushes and she finally stopped, seeing her cum shooting stopped as well. Eventually, Trude lied back down and so did she. But as the two were kissing out of what they done...

" _ **I want in too!**_ " Erica took the attention of the two siblings while they kissed and they eventually pulled away to look at her while in her underwear and bra. "No fair! If you guys can do it, can you please include me too?"

Trude looked at Chris for a while before glancing back to Erica. "Frau... You're no match against two futanaris. Have you ever been broken yet?"

"Come on. Everybody knows before sex, we gotta at least break our hymen. I did, and with a toy too."

Trude smirked at her before pulling Erica in the bed. "Chris, strip her!"

"Pleasure, Big Sis!" Chris sat up before she unstrapped Erica's bra.

"Eh?! Trudy!" Erica reacted while seeing her bra thrown to the side of the bed before she was groped from behind by Chris. "Huh?! You're fast, Chris!" And she felt something bulging at her lower back, and realized it was the erection Chris has.

"Erica, you disturbed our sacred session!" Chris barked out her sentence of displeasure. "And now I'm still hard."

"Wanna break me?" Erica asked it with a smirk.

"I wanna try." Chris said just before Erica was seeing Trude's hard erection.

"Trudy, you're hard!"

And Trude only replied it by putting her foot up to Erica's cheek. "Just do yourself a favor and make yourself a pervert."

"You know I love your feet, Trudy." Chris then took hold of Trude's foot and started to lick. "I'm gonna enjoy this." She then licked Trude's toes starting from the biggest. Then she went in between toes to get Trude's senses to be stimulated. ' _I love those moans._ '

Trude was jacking off to Erica's foot licking. "That tongue... That sweet juice on my feet... Frau... Keep at it. I wanna shoot up your body soon."

 _Wow... Just by my licking,_ ' Erica thought. She intensified her licking by going on to the underfoot and eventually getting one hand to rub Trude's leg. She even kissed the sides while licking them. ' _That's it Trudy,_ ' she thought just before her underwear was violated. ' _So Chris wants to finger me?_ ' "Just go under my panties. I wanna cum first."

"You're getting wet here," Chris said while feeling Erica's crotch already wet thanks to pleasure. "I'm gonna rip them off."

"I don't care. I want you two to fuck me." Erica grinned as she sucked Trude's middle toe.

"Uhhn... Erica..." Gertrude jacked off faster than ever. "You're making want to cum... Oh... My handjob is influenced by a foot loving freak... Oh... I'm almost... No... I'm... COMING!" Her speed on jacking off was phenomenal before she gave it one last push before her cum shot out of her erection. Soon, the thick liquids hit Erica on her face and chest.

Erica felt and saw Trude still shooting the thick stuff on her. "Yeah, Trudy! Keep it up." Then Erica used a finger to scoop up some thick stuff before putting it in her mouth. ' _Nectar from Trudy never fails to make me more horny._ ' But she moaned loudly, not noticing her own flower was ready to let something out. "Oh my... I'm... Coming!" Then she felt her juices jet out from her. Her flower let out an amount of her juices while she was still being groped and finger fucked by Chris from behind. "You bitch... You didn't tempt me with your cock!"

Chris smirked at the remark Erica gave. "I don't care. Now that we're all good to go, I say let's do it."

"Do what?" Erica wondered before she saw Trude close up the distance and eventually the two of them kissed. Feeling Trude's erection now on her abs, Erica kissed back. ' _Double, huh? I understand._ ' Then she pulled away from the kiss. "You two are so naughty you'd like to penetrate me on both holes, huh?"

And Trude made that devilish grin. "And it's payback for trying to rape me from behind closed doors, even with Minna on the other side."

"I guess it is," Erica replied before she was being lifted by Trude just over her erection. Erica felt her entrance now being tempted by that same erection on her flower while another from behind, just anally. "Come on, you two! I wanna see you both cum loads in me!" She said just before she lowered herself, feeling her flower and her back hole get penetrated. Slowly and surely, she pushed them in until she was all the way down while she screamed out. "Oh, my first... And fucking best!" Erica laughed at it and finally got herself to work up and down.

Trude was holding Erica. "Frau, stop. We'll do it for you."

"Okay." Erica winked at Trude before she stopped.

Chris got the message. "Okay, Big Sis! Wanna make sure she gets the whole load?"

"My pleasure, Chris." Then Trude lifted Erica off together with Chris before they both pulled her down again, then repititively. They got their erections to keep ramming into Erica's fresh holes for them. "Oh, Frau... Your pussy's so good! It's tight!"

"Me too!" Chris made a good remark on Erica. "Your ass is to fucking awesome!"

"Uhhn, ahh, uhh..." Erica was in ecstasy, feeling both her flower and her butt hole get rammed. "Oh, you two naughty sisters have big cocks! Come on! I want you two to put it in me!"

"SHUT UP, FRAU!" Trude was glaring at Erica while she rammed her crazily. "This is for me!"

Erica only evilly laughed before putting her hand on Trude's shoulder. "This is for all of us, Trude. You're giving me a just punishment!"

"And by it... you'll be pregnant! You really wanted that?"

"I want your baby, Trude!" Erica's answer made her get the ramming faster as she helped the two of them out, now confident more than ever.

Trude was soon feeling her own liquids about to jet out. "I'm gonna be sort of a father..."

"Me too, Big Sis! I'm gonna help us raise the baby with Erica!" Chris made up her mind.

"You just wanna have me for yourself. Very well. This is to make up for the time we both lost! Uhhn... Chris... Are you almost there?"

"Yeah!" And Chris winked.

"Let's do it together," Trude suggested. "Let's cum together! I'm about to... CUM!"

"Ahhn... Big Sis... Erica... You two are so hot I'm... CUMMING!"

"TRUDY!"

And the three of them had experienced their own climax. Trude and Erica rammed and jetted out their own thick stuff while Erica orgasmed for the last time, letting out her pee this time. Trude felt as her own thick stuff was going into Erica, she was certain she loved Erica, even if their relationship was somehow a love-hate relationship, which will be tested during Erica's pregnancy. And she realized that Chris really needed the attention, so she made Chris the center of their sisterly love, with benefits.

* * *

 _ **BONUS CHAPTER EPILOGUE...**_

Nine months later, Zoe Hartmann-Barkhorn was born.

Everyone was shocked when they knew Erica was pregnant, but seeing Trude who was the one who impregnated her made Minna think of her badly. However, Miyafuji and Chris defended Gertrude's judgment of impregnating Erica while in military service. Erica decided to wait it out until the baby was born. It was two months before the baby was born that she actually left due to a Maternity leave. Gertrude thanked Miyafuji for defending her, and Miyafuji replied, "It's only natural you help out Chris. But it's your decision if you wanted Erica in your life." After saying so, Trude said she did, not aware she already loved Erica even with the arguments they had.

Gertrude and Chris visited Erica in Neue Karlsland three months later, and a month after Zoe's birth. The two Barkhorn siblings were given two weeks to be with Erica. While they helped out in being with Zoe the whole time, they talked to each other, hoping to bring things back. The three enjoyed each other's company, most especially Erica as she was happy to have Zoe, and she's working hard at it to take care of the baby Zoe.

However, knowing Erica's stress, Gertrude and Christiane decided to relieve her from it. So one night...

The three of them were naked in one room. While Erica was being penetrated to her flower from behind by Trude, the erection of the other sibling was being given a blowjob. ' _This is so good! It's been a long time since I had good sex!_ '

Trude chuckled while penetrating Erica. "Feels good, doesn't it? I'm sorry if it had to be this way."

Then Erica pulled out of her blowjob and licked the younger sister's shaft while rubbing it back and forth. "It's okay, Trude. I may not be official. But to me, we're married and happy."

Chris moaned while her erection was licked. "Erica... We still made it hard on you."

"I don't care. I wanna share my life with you guys. If not... I'll still take care of the baby but it'll be sad."

"You don't need to be," Gertrude replied. "I'm gonna make sure I come back for us to be a proper family!"

"Me and Big Sis both!" Chris made a smile to Erica. "Oh... I'm feeling it."

"Me too!" Trude was soon feeling her stuff about to come out. "Frau... Is it okay?!"

"Don't hold back, Trudy!" Erica winked back at Trude. "First Zoe, now the next one! I'll name her Alina if it's a girl or Oliver if a boy! Please, I'm begging you... LET'S MAKE OUR BABY!"

Trude was about to let it out. "This is it! Chris... Frau... I'm COMING!"

"BIG SIS!"

"BABY BOOM!" Erica shouted it before the two futanari witches released their awful lot of load on Erica's face and her womb at the same time. Erica took time to take in some stuff into her mouth as well from Chris. ' _Mein Gott... Story of my life, right?_ ' She thought it while feeling both her ends were met by the thick stuff she always liked.

Thus the three of them lied down on a bed. Trude was facing Erica while still entered into her as they kissed. Chris was behind Erica while she kissed the young mother's neck. They didn't just screw their lives. They were happy just being with each other and maintained it that way no matter what...


	21. The northern territory (part 1)

**Has anyone noticed how long I was gone? Damn… Doing accounting classes and assignments is worth it! Wow… I'm aiming to build an accounting software starting next year cause it's really freakin freakin awesome! :D :D Next to that, maybe I'd go on software developing my whole life while I write a lot of stuff. Remember, this anime geek never stops on this BS. Ha-ha…**

 **Anyway… ANSWERING REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN!**

 **To this Guest from previous canon Chapter: _Thank goodness you've been seeing the out-of-proportion problem. Thanks for your support and keep reading! People, please follow follow follow…_**

 **To Gamerman22: _You're right. It's Xala. And as for your request… WAIT for the PART II please of this chapter. Got some stuff that's of first interest that needs to be taken attention first._**

 **To Yandere-chan: _Whoa, whoa… Tyler's off limits, Yandere-chan. I've seen your acts. Ha-ha… And of course… I'll keep him well equipped for scenes. You'll enjoy it._**

 **To Motown Scrapper: _Yup… kids… stay away. Mr. Motown, that's why there's a Mature rating put for the fiction. ;) But… if kids read this by accident… Well… OH WELL!_** **_Ha-ha…_**

 **To SWfan and Pina Co Lada: _Yup… There's little reference coming from Futanari Lucy from the bonus chapter. And… Pina, your guess is right. ;) You'll see a short scene here, but Xala's gonna have a short role in the chapter. Stay tuned to see more of her at Part II…_**

 **Okay… That's it! Now it's on to the next chapter. HOT SCENE ALERT! I've just known yesterday that Ecchi is actually the letter H… Goodness, I'm an idiot for 2 years after knowing the term but not the definition… OH WELL! :D :D**

 **Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

" **The northern territory (part 1)"**

 _No matter how many lives could be saved or taken away, all we could hope is see the best is done. Audrey once told me that. And it's only a matter of time we're all tested to our core once we're at our best and maintaining it. I was forced to go Berserk and destroy whoever killed her. It's the same with someone going mad and being assuming he could do everything to solve his unbearable problem with desperation, anger, and a lot of displeasure in his heart. In the end, everything just lies in our hands. I do well to remember that. So I tell you: a lot of bad moments will test you. Either you find the strength to go on, or collapse and give up. It's not the end of the world. It may be of yours, but not everyone is dead. As long as you keep trying until you die, you do so._ ~ Ember Vermilion, who was still a major in her world while teaching a subordinate the perks of being a hybrid in a harsh way while she gives advice.

That night in the infirmary... Ember's eyes were wide open, while accompanied by Vera. The hybrid was sitting on her bed while her right shoulder was still bandaged that night. She couldn't believe the very one who just showed up to make things better. Her emotion was then accompanied by a smile. "I figure you could have been left behind but..." She stopped while her smile slowly faded and a tear fell from her left eye. "How?"

The Neuroi humanoid as the figure Ember saw approached Ember and stopped just beside the bed. She was looking like a female, and Ember already has the idea it was none other than Xala who stepped in that infirmary. "How are you doing, Ember?"

"Fine, thanks to you."

"Not just now, Ember. You arrived in this world too?"

"The same way you might have, I guess."

"I doubt it. I wasn't reincarnated. I immediately took the consciousness of another... A defector."

"Of course... They told me in this world you lost your position and defected. Can you tell me why?"

"Simply... It's because of the way the Neuroi have been acting under the Neuroi King. They can make quite the force not to be reckoned with and the King is set on destroying this planet after we lose. Although, I don't have all his plans, so don't put it all on me."

"Sure. I'll... I'll keep that in mind. Xala... How are you? You remember how you got in this world? You took the consciousness of the defector here, right?"

"And our minds have been made into one. I understand how I got here. However... The cause of why I was brought here from our world is unknown."

"Memory problems, huh? Kinda rings well. It's okay."

"You too, huh?"

"Yeah, Xala."

Vera sighed. "It seems the two of you know each other."

"Yup. We're old friends," Ember replied.

"Oh." Xala seemed to still wonder about something. "I remember you told me that, I'm not capable."

"Say what?"

"You heard me," Xala said before glancing away in irritation.

"Look... I was just pissed off that time, okay? Someone died that day, and I'm sorry if I shouted at you," Ember explained. "I wasn't myself."

"Oh." Xala glanced back at Ember with a laugh. "There you go again with how you apologize."

"Lay off, will ya?"

Xala chuckled. "I know, I know. You didn't mean it."

"What the hell was that for then? Sheesh." Ember rolled her eyes and glanced away while irritated. "It's nice seeing you, but you're honestly kind of a jerk now."

"Relax. I'm not here to just keep you irritated, Ember."

"Well, what's up then?"

"What's up is why I'm here, Ember. You see, I was one of the former blade specialists for the Red Neuroi forces made for the king. I was also a field general."

"No surprise there."

"Anyway, I was looking around and I discovered there were pods just outside of Earth, in outer space."

"Yeah... So?"

"I relayed this information to the Queen, the currently designated Blue Neuroi ruler. You see, the consciousness from this body before I arrived to unite, was already thinking of defecting after the plans of the Neuroi King were making a bit of a problem. Honestly, I would think less of the King's plans. I would want to wonder what to do. I decided in the fate of the Neuroi Queen to have better chances in winning against the King, she would need those pods. They contain 4 of my comrades. Ember... Three more were brought from our world to up there. I have to get to the Queen to retrieve them."

Ember then understood the matter. "So the whole matter was about going after them? So who are they?"

"Xeris, Enelia, Misaka, and Eva are in those pods. Others were refugees loyal to the Blue Neuroi."

"That's good news about the four. But the others in the pods are Neuroi too?"

"You see, after the war made on Planet Neuroi, refugees didn't take sides and escaped on their own to unknown parts of the universe. We've located them, and we can use them all to our advantage. As for why our three comrades arrived, I have yet to know. It's imperative we rescue them."

"So... You told me this for what?" Ember asked that to Xala, and the humanoid only returned with a smile, which means it was something Ember didn't like. "You gotta be kidding me. You want me to..."

"Exactly."

"ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY FUCKING NOT!" Ember shouted her answer. "I can't leave everyone in this war here!"

"Ember, don't you want to see our comrades again? It's not a surprise you're fighting here, but you have to see the extent of your Neuroi abilities."

"What do my abilities have to do with anything?" Ember asked and Xala crossed her arms.

"Everything. You're part Neuroi. You have what it takes."

"No. Don't force it on me, Xala."

"You haven't taken the full force of being a Neuroi yet. You find it disturbing then?"

"What if it is for me?"

"Then you obviously wasted my time." Xala said before she turned her back on Ember and started walking...

"WAIT!" Ember suddenly requested it before Xala stopped walking. "What do you want from me?"

"Perhaps I'm too fast for you." Xala muttered but was heard by Ember. She turned her head to her. "Look... It's just that I want you to start learning fast."

"It's not easy for me, Xala. Look, I just got kicked up by the forces of evil, or something."

"Those Neuroi are not the only ones you should worry about. There are more things that you don't know about this world yet. I'd be willing to tell you, but you seem to be out of it now." Xala said before she turned to the door and walked. "And Ember..." She said just before opening the door. "I trust you'll be okay. Heal up. Then if you're good, let me know." And she finally shut the door closed.

Ember sighed and just looked down. "This shit. Not again."

"You'll be okay, like she said." Vera commented.

"Don't lecture me. Get out."

"But Ember..."

"I SAID..." Ember faced Vera with a single glowing red eye. "...GET OUT!"

Vera narrowed her eyes, let her blue eyes glow, and then materialized her sword Retarynax at her right hand before she swiftly swung it at Ember, only letting it stop as much to Ember's neck. It was too close for Ember, but Vera knew she had to stop there. "What is this to you?"

"Terror."

"Wrong. It's fear."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No. Terror is used to make sure people see the destruction made by an individual or a group, in which fear is used to their advantage. Fear is what people feel whenever they're seeing something they're most afraid of and could never face them at all."

"Tch."

"You don't understand." Vera said before she 'pixilated' her sword away into nothingness before her eyes returned to normal. "If you're afraid, admit it. You know you are, but you should come out of that shell of doubt. Space may be a big step, but you shouldn't feel against it to anything."

"Even for Neuroi, some things just remain impossible."

"But are you a full Neuroi?"

"No, of course not. I'm a hybrid of Neuroi."

"Then you know how it feels. You would understand better since you've gone through the worst sort of hell. You'd know how rage works. You know how the surge of power comes when it happens. You also know there's a natural side to it, like a wave that just comes and goes."

"And you're saying?"

"Nothing happens if you keep staying at your state. You may be a hybrid, but acceptance is your only way to get you understanding more about what you can do."

Ember didn't say anything. ' _Accepting it? I can't even remember why I'm born a hybrid!_ '

Vera narrowed her eyes and glanced away. "It always starts with your origin, right? You just come back to that basic question: How were you born a hybrid Neuroi and not a full human? Perhaps it's the wrong question." Vera glanced back at Ember's eyes. "Look me in the eyes and understand this now: What is my real purpose? You should remember that question. And you don't just stick to one answer. IT CHANGES WHENEVER TIME IS ON YOUR SIDE. You make your own answers all the while, Ember." And Vera knew Ember just needed to think so she just walks to the door and opens it. "Just get some sleep, okay?" She advised it before she got out of the infirmary and closed the door.

Ember frowned before lying down on that bed before shutting the lights off and her eyes were still looking at where the light once was. ' _This is beginning to be a problem. Should I go? Or should I not?_ ' She thought of it before she closed her eyes…

 _ **May 23, 1967… 0804 hours…**_

"I see," Sakamoto said while on the phone in the Commander's office. "So there's a possibility that Australis will become independent for a while?"

" _It seems that way._ " Julie's voice rang out the phone. " _See? What did I tell you? I told you I'd be able to get some news about Australis even when I'm here in Pinasis._ "

"Still… How did things turn out for you?"

" _It's all that's well and ends well, I guess. I mean… The Phantom Elites are doing their job… Something better I guess._ "

"Nonsense. You know the 45th had done their best too."

" _But if it wasn't for my stubborn attitude…_ " And Julie sighed. " _Damn it. I wish the 45_ _th_ _never lost effectiveness. Two years in the service and it fell out._ "

"It's not your fault."

" _I believe it just may be. I told you of the time I was too much of a disciplinarian that two of our squad mates almost left. One of them was Melinda Williams._ "

"And?"

" _Well… They came back in good will._ "

"Did she tell you she told you so?"

" _No_ , _and it's rather a little strange._ "

"It isn't. It's irony. You hated her. She didn't."

" _Something like that. But it's not just hate… It's measurement of who's a danger to the team._ "

"At least you know better."

" _And we're five strong members in Pinasis._ "

"Five?! I thought…"

" _I know, right? Ragan told me that she considers me as a family type of witch, you know, and she convinced the rest._ "

"And her? How old is she? 27?"

" _Right. And she's still got it. She'll be terminating service in three years since age is getting to her already. But still…_ "

"She's not giving up on you," Sakamoto said to finish and smiled. "By the way… if you're just five…"

" _Esmeralda has split from us for a good reason._ "

"Why?"

" _She had to find… Well… Something interesting. All of us know something about her endeavor before she left._ "

"And that is?"

" _She had to find her parents' killers. I recently heard from her when she wrote a letter that she had finally done it, but can never come back now._ "

"Any reasons?"

" _No. Although… Ragan considers her to be welcome anytime as long as the team is still together. Not only does she trust Esmeralda, but of me too._ "

"I'm glad. She still considers you as family."

" _They're my second and I'm not forgetting it._ "

Sakamoto made a brief nod in agreement. "Then it's good to see you guys standing strong in Pinasis. Aren't they bored?"

" _I don't think so. Although there's not much going on around here, they're enjoying themselves. The tropical atmosphere helps them relax for some reason._ "

"Nice to see you all protect and kick back then. I have to go, Julie."

" _It's nice to hear your voice again, Major Sakamoto. Never forget: We're both dueling in the sky. We never tried that._ "

"Swords or guns?"

" _Both._ " And Julie's answer made Sakamoto's grin somehow evil at a sort.

"You're my kind of girl," Sakamoto replied with a lick of her lip. "Be in touch, okay? Thanks for calling."

" _No problem. Another time. Good luck… and don't die._ "

"I should say the same to you," the Fusojin replied before they both said their goodbyes. As Sakamoto puts the handset down, Minna just arrives in time. "Ah… Commander."

"How were things with Julie?"

"She's doing great, she says. It's not just her, Harley and Giraud after all. Narumi and the 'Bloodwings' have participated."

"The Bloodwings?"

"Ancestral duo. Spiritually connected. I'll tell you the rest later. Right now, we have some things to discuss."

"Ah." And Minna eventually found her desk and sat behind it. "You told me there was something you needed to discuss with me. So, what is it?"

"It's about Vera."

" _What about her?_ "

"I talked to her early morning."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **0548 hours…**_

Sakamoto was doing her practice swings in the early morn while she's near the barracks when…

"Major!" Vera called Mio out who appeared to be just watching the major. Mio glanced at Vera in response. "Good morning!"

Somehow, Mio's expression turned from surprised to being happy. "Good morning. You look happy today."

"I guess I am for some reason. Hmm…" She briefly glanced to the barracks then back to Mio. "Master Tyler is still sleeping. Sorry… Habit."

"It's not bad if you call him that in private. Everybody knows about you and Tyler, and they're thinking it's rather a win situation for him only."

"But it isn't. It's a win-win situation between him and all of you, with the Neuroi Queen."

"I understand, but what I'm talking about is the circulating message of them disliking slavery."

"Well Tyler told they'll just have to deal with it. I like it the way it is. And I understand Perrine's more upset about this than the rest."

"I noticed."

"Major… I thank you. Your understanding of my situation is just what I need. Although it'll take time for me while I'm here in the base, I'll try my hardest!" Vera said it and eventually just bowed in gesture to Fusojin, which surprised Sakamoto. "I've learned to bow in respects to elders and those higher in rank or status. I'm nothing… and it gives me priority to give respect."

"You aren't nothing. At least be proud you… belong… to Tyler."

"Don't worry. Don't be ashamed of saying it either." Vera smiled and eventually started to walk away. "He told me I should exercise. I'll join your drills in the afternoon, Major! I'll see you!"

Mio only looked at Vera before the Neuroi girl eventually started to run. ' _She just wants to fit in._ '

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

* * *

"On Tyler's idea of Vera's bio-organic properties settling in…" Mio started her explanation. "…he believes the first thing she should do is make sure she recognizes her strength with the new body she has. She uses that body for two years without that much exercise even if she's surprisingly hungry. That means her metabolism is quite fast."

"For energy of a Neuroi girl, I don't think it's a surprise," Minna commented. "She needs THAT much for her body to be in complete control. The stomach growling is normal if she spent that much in a day. It looks like we need more rations set aside for her then."

"But isn't that going against standards in rationing? We really haven't accepted her as a military sort. She's still an emissary for the Neuroi Queen."

"Yes… But although she's a representative, she's willing to stay and assist. Until the Neuroi Queen arrives to talk of the terms between them and us, and the rest of the Allied Forces, we have to be ready to help her out too."

"Is it special treatment?"

"It isn't. It's only on the terms of rations, Mio. I can pull some strings since Karlsland brass can do favors for me. It's the benefit of being an ace of both former Bruruil and the now seized Karlsland," Minna replied with a chuckle. "Don't you feel quite excited of the day?"

"Only if I feel crazy."

"So I'm crazy?" Minna asked it with some irritation. "I'll let it slide."

"Fine."

 _ **0919 hours…**_

Tyler and Melody were in the gym together in their fighting stances at the center of the wide space of a fighting ring. Tyler's using kickboxing and the same fighting style was with Melody.

Melody came up with more a long combination while Tyler defended himself from her kicks and punches. ' _She's good!_ ' He thought of it while defending before he saw an opening and grabbed her arm. ' _Not good enough._ ' He then kicked up Mel's leg from behind, making her fall down to the ground hard. To permanently pin her and get the win, he used his elbow and blocked her neck from moving up. "Score."

"Tch. Seriously?" Melody breathed out before she was let go and helped to stand up. "Tyler, you rather give me the creeps on how you handle things."

"Great. You're whining."

"I'm whining only because I got beat for the second time."

"Then don't get beat for the third. It's not doing you good if you keep losing."

"I only lose if you tell me to." Melody made that smirk before she got into her fighting stance. "Again?"

"Why not?" Tyler then got in his fighting stance. "Come on."

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Melody got knocked down again on her back before Tyler did a mock punch which almost hit her face. "Score."

' _This guy just doesn't stop, does he?_ ' Her mind thought of the question before she was helped up again. "You're jinxing me on this. Give me a break."

"Hey. You said don't hold back. I guess I still got it."

"Whatever."

"You're afraid."

"What?"

"You heard me. Something's scaring you." Tyler seemed to get the idea and wiped his sweat off before approaching me. "Be open with me, kid. What's up? Besides you guys turning a year older now… Well… You're 20 now and…"

"It's not that!" Her sudden answer made her whine again. "Sheesh, knock it off with the father daughter thing! I'm not Vera."

"Just saying."

Melody sighed at it and decided to just tell him her problem. "My mind's filled with quite a lot of things. Sanya wants us both to train together. She's a night witch and she's rather the cute one in the team."

"Don't you mean she's the shy one?"

"There's that… But she liked me to be her partner in training."

"She wants to gain friends and people to trust. She didn't have an easy past, okay?"

"I got it."

"Come on. Walk with me." Tyler then led Melody out of the ring and they kept walking. "You gotta start getting used to her being behind you since you could be looked up at as a fighting figure. I mean…You're called the toughest. How could you be if you fight like a sissy?"

"What? I do not!"

"See? Denial already expresses your weakness. Acknowledge your mistakes, right?"

"Wow. A mentor now."

"Actually, my brother is. Kelvin's no joke. He taught me fighting, wisdom… Then he got me to other people too. Before learning the ways of the witch, there's always physical training and torment before magic. We prove there's power no matter what kind."

"It isn't like mine then."

"You've all gone through physical training but you guys got a grasp of more command and intelligence training than the physical aspect of fighting. You guys got your perks and I got mine. I'm just telling you to know your strength and evaluate yourself each time. It's your choice if you want to get stronger, or take it as a waste of time."

"Waste of time? Screw you. I can do this all day."

"Good. I guess you're starting to become to charge on to things you don't know. Rest up for the meantime. That sparring session was enough of a blast." And as Tyler got to the showers with her, he stopped walking. "Whoa, whoa… One of us has got to find another place."

"What's wrong?"

"Look… I don't want to find trouble."

Melody already knew what he meant and smiled seductively at it. "What's wrong? Can't bear to look at my body again?"

"Mel…"

"TY!" Melody shouted out to cut him off. "I know what you're thinking, pervert."

"That's why I'm going." But as he was about to walk, she held him. "What the?"

"Don't. Please…" Melody begged and he turned to see her.

"What now?"

"I know you want me too, Tyler. I'm not afraid of you. Like a said… You couldn't bear it." Melody giggled before she started to strip.

Tyler knew it wasn't his first time, but he wouldn't want to DO someone who's much too younger than his age. ' _Can't blame her if she reads my mind, but is she serious?_ '

And by that time, she was finished and was fully naked. "I know you saw my body and you never bothered to comment on it."

"Do I have to? Fine. You're beautiful."

"Thanks." She had that smug face before she suddenly approached and with a hand, held his crotch, feeling him. "Oh… You are hard, you pervert."

"You forced me for the last time, Mel. I warned you."

"I know." But after her reply, she was held by him before she was faced against him pinned to a shower position with her chest touching it. "What are you doing?"

" _What do you think?_ " He whispered before she heard some clothes drop. " _I consider it payback. You don't want what I got in store. My brother warned me._ "

"With those pants down, I don't think it's a problem. Give it to me, Tyler. I want your cock in me." Melody spoke before her hair was grabbed fiercely before she felt her own flower being violated with something. "Oh… Shit… You're not cheating, are you?!"

Tyler eventually pulled her hair, being the mean man he is to her while he inserts his erection inside her flower fully. "If I was cheating I wouldn't be inside, would I?" She pulled her close, and she's no longer pinned to the shower position but has her hands on it before he held her hips before he started to ram her repeatedly.

"Oh… FUCK! Ahh, uhhn!" She cursed and moaned as she felt herself violated by his strong erection. "Oh… Shit… This is good… Fuck… Keep punishing me, big man! You're my teacher… And I lost to you! Yeah… Own me! Ahhn…"

"Damn right I will! You forced me!" Tyler was being mean to her, and she wanted it. As much as he wanted to say he wanted to stop… ' _She's beginning to be a problem. Time to teach her a lesson._ ' "Safe today?"

"I am, Tyler. I wanted to do this with someone after so long."

"Good." Then his familiar features came out. "Then you're gonna be broken."

Melody made that evil laugh before she let her familiar ears and tail out too. "I thought you'd never say that?"

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

Melody was dead wrong. She thought she wouldn't be broken, but he was better. For pleasuring women, he seems to have quite the advantage. Right now, both of them were seated and her back was on him as she was the one moving her hips while he gropes for behind. "Damn you… I wanna make you lose, but you made me cum more times!"

"You don't need to lose or win something between us in this. We can both win it for ourselves. If you're happy, I am too."

"What? I thought…"

"Just deal with it, Mel."

"But it's…" Melody somehow felt with her hip-shaking and his erection in her was another feeling. ' _What is this? It feels weird…_ ' Her normal lustful blushing was accompanied by her blushing with that weird feeling. "Tyler…" She then slowed down until she can get to that speed so she could calm down and talk. "Ty… Do you… Do you love me?"

"Why would I say that?"

"You're mean to me… But you're also concerned of me. You want us both to win something like this?"

"You're a real idiot for realizing it just now. But at least I got your soft side up."

Melody laughed. "My soft side? I guess so too. But… Tyler… I love you. You may not have an answer for it now, but it's what I feel. I thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks. At least it's easy for me this time."

"Wanna finish it? Don't be a meanie this time. I want us both to feel good." She requested in sincerity and he started to slowly move his erection in her. "Tyler?"

He kissed her neck as he did it slowly to her. "I'll make sure we both feel good, Melody." He then made sure to ram a little faster than usual before he was finally feeling his own urges about to come to reality. "Mel… I'm almost at my limit."

"Me too. My sixth time's coming up. I love you…"

"Fuck… I wanna put it all in you!"

"Then cum in me, Tyler! I still love you! Cum lots for me, big man!"

Tyler rammed her much faster than before his urges felt like exploding. "Damn it… Mel… Shit… You got me… I'm… UGGH!"

"TY!" Melody shouted before she was groped tightly for the last time by Tyler before she felt his strong hot liquids course into her. She let her body arch back and her head rise up. "Shit... Damn… Your cum… It feels so good… Your 'big man' cum is the best…" She turned to him before their lips closed up to a kiss. She used her tongue for him. She wanted him, and as she felt some of his sticky liquids leave her flower, she kept kissing.

 _ **0954 hours…**_

Melody was walking with a smile towards the runway of the base, and eventually find her three other sisters assembled as one group. "What? Ready to go?"

Delilah's arms were crossed. "YOU are late. You're supposed to be here four minutes ago."

"What? Aren't our watches in sync?" And her question already got Lex beside her while she looked at Mel's wristwatch. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE FAST?" She pouted.

Lex ignored Mel and examined the watch. "Mel, you just put your watch exactly four minutes behind all of ours, you know."

"Wait, what?" Melody looked at her watch and Lex said it right. ' _Oh. He must have done me a favor._ '

Frida sighed. "Come on, Mel. Set it right so we can get it going. Our patrol's coming up now."

"Oh… Right." Melody then adjust her watch. ' _He must have set it minutes early so I wouldn't be considered late. They wouldn't know about what really happened and just consider me having a wrongly synced watch. Thanks, Ty. I wasn't wrong about you._ ' She smiled and finally synced her watch with theirs. "All set."

"Good." Delilah glanced around. "Stand by."

Melody nodded before she saw Vera walking by, and somehow, away from them. ' _I swear her eyes were on me._ '

Vera was walking away from the group, especially from Melody with a frown. She was thinking of something so deep, it let her think of more things. ' _That baby should be a new symbol for the Blue Neuroi. The Queen should know that. The bridge between our race with the humans should be sealed by doing so. It has to be done. It has to be._ ' She thought of it before she heard the drone of helicopter engines above her and passed her, seeing four Cobra's in formation, assuming they're the Dragon Witches in their aircraft form. ' _Melody… I hope that moment with you and the master is worth it, because I like to have it with him too… Someday._ ' Then that frown slowly turned into a smile…

* * *

Yoshika was doing her pushups together with Lynne. Once again, the two of them were in a training session, supervised by Mio Sakamoto. "STEP IT UP, YOU TWO! YOU THINK BARKHORN IS WORSE WITH HER BARK?! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD ANYTHING FROM ME! KEEP IT GOING! LYNETTE, HOW SLOW CAN YOU GO?! YOSHIKA, GO LOWER! YOU DON'T HAVE A BIG RACK LIKE…" And before she finished it, both girls were down. "Arara… (Oh my…) Miyafuji, How many push-ups were that?"

"18…"

"And Bishop?"

"8…"

Sakamoto sighed. The two girls were getting worse, and Miyafuji was surely having her ways with Lynette more often. ' _These two hogs need to learn restraint. They have each other, while Miyafuji owns Lynette thanks to the lustful marking._ ' And she glanced at a separate brunette witch doing more push-ups than the other tired witches. "Barkhorn, you're not counting."

Chris grunted before she stood up. "Major… I've done 50 as you have requested!" She reported it with a monotone voice.

"Well done," Sakamoto said. "I never saw this side of you, Chris."

"Guess there's no stopping me."

"Indeed. It's the second day after we've been doing physical training and you're still going."

Yoshika saw Sakamoto smile at Chris, and it irritated her. ' _Not fair! I'm able to do my best for Sakamoto-sensei. There's no way I'm letting Chris through with this! I've got to to do something._ '

"Barkhorn, you don't mind if you go through sprinting?"

"I don't. I'll do my best."

"Two laps at the whole runway. GO!" And Chris ran on Sakamoto's order, getting parallel on the runway.

Chris was breathing and kept it regular, making sure she doesn't tire out due to loss of breath. ' _I better be careful. Ha-ha. My hormones are helping me out! Thanks to the words of Big Sis, I'm going to make sure in running laps past Yoshika and Lynette every day!_ '

Minna was watching the scene from the main strike hangar. ' _Chris… So much has happened ever since you were brought here. You've improved in your training. I wonder how you'll see combat more often. Would you be reacting too much like Lynette? Would you be like your sister while carrying two MG42's at the same time? You have super strength too, Chris. I hope it helps you._ '

"Commander?" Tyler just came beside Minna. "I hope you didn't come to talk to me about Vera again, cause it's really bugging me."

"No… It's for something else Tyler. Thanks for coming."

"Sure thing, commander. So, what's the problem?"

"I'm sure you handle a lot, Tyler. There's just one though, and I need someone very trusted to handle it."

"Can't rely on the others?"

"This is more of your expertise, Tyler." Minna said before she was leaving the hangar. "Come with me. I have the details."

* * *

 _ **1004 hours…**_

It took only a while before they finally got to the briefing room by themselves in the main office building of the airbase. Last thing they needed were the lights to be off, which was the opposite as they both talked.

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

Tyler was looking at the map on the table in front of the chairs just beside the podium. "So… That base is discovered, eh?"

"The northern Baltland airbase has been discovered at this spot here. This is actually an abandoned research post once used by the Karlsland military. Semi-urban in environment and there's so much cover since there are buildings that can be used for you to lay low."

"Yeah. Urban training really helps here. I got this, I guess, but I'm looking, for what exactly?"

"Good question. The Neuroi airbase is rather unusual, not being covered by the same barrier."

"Think it's a trap?"

"We'll have to assume it is."

"There's got to be another way."

"If we assault this airbase without proper support from the exterior of the area, we'll easily be pounded away before we even take out the main targets. There are four main targets here: Dismantled multi-core carriers, oil refinery buildings for some reason, the Grand Anti-Air Cannon that some Neuroi airbases use for long-range AA defense, and lastly the command hangar."

"Damn… a Grand AA Cannon?"

"Don't underestimate it. If there's a squadron with its units too close to each other, its cluster beams will easily be able to get surrounding units from its explosive radius."

"Explosive cluster beams?! What the hell?!"

"I know. They're stepping up their game. AA Cannons are new. It's confirmed in Orussia Major too."

"Then this is obviously guarded with good reason. You think that Zelian the Conqueror would be stationed in this base?"

"There's no other thought about it. She's continuously sending reinforcements to Orussia Minor, which is something we need to take care of immediately."

"So you're going to fully assault that thing and get in the sights of the Grand AA Cannon?"

"No. We're not planning to run into the trap they set us with, which is where you come in. Your mission is to infiltrate the base."

"And?"

"Your insertion point will be via a flying witch carrying only an SMG. You both fly low by it and you make less suspicion to the Neuroi forces guarding the airbase. You'll be inserting from the east side. Confirm if there's a Neuroi barrier present. If it's not visible, there shouldn't be anything, but it becomes quite the opposite when there's a hint of red colored on a surrounding field. DO NOT enter if that's the case. Your main objective is marking up the targets on the map so we'll know exactly where to hit. We'll be using a mix of ground attacks and bombing runs for this. Also… do find out whatever you can about the base while you're at it too. We need more information about the enemy Neuroi forces in this region and other places. Intelligence reports are appreciated too."

"Got it."

"And… another thing you could do is trying locating barrier generators. If they go active immediately, you'll at least have a chance to sabotage all of them. You'll be given C4's for this mission too. I suggest you make it your last objective before leaving or your Plan B if you're compromised. Last thing we need is you being captured, or trapped whenever you DID escape inner security. That's all. Questions?"

"You think the base won't recover it's barrier like that?"

"No. It's because the C4 contains anti-regen plasma."

"Oh shit," Tyler cursed. "Don't tell me it's something we can use in the air."

"No. It's already hard producing them as weaponized projectiles. It's only produced as explosives in packages, and this comes straight from League Intelligence."

"So they're finally out with the plasma… But… I thought the research was scrapped."

"Nope. The past months were quite easy on them. The top brass is able to make use of them, but it's limited. They tell me a hidden factor within League Intelligence was able to make a factoring problem for the plasma a big solution."

"That means someone helped them."

"Exactly." Minna then looked at the back entrance of the briefing room. "You can come in."

And the back door opened to a figure with blonde hair and the notable green headband on it. He noticed her natural black eyes and the fair complexion she has. And… she has the same height as he does. "Whoa…" His own remark made the teen chuckle.

"Oh, señor." The blonde teen spoke up, who revealed she was a Hispanian. "Nice to meet you too, Agent Tyler Fray."

"And you know me how?"

"Kelvin, your brother."

"Bull."

"No es una mierda. (It's not bullshit.) I've been with League Intelligence not as a member but a nomad. I've been fighting with them against the Neuroi forces and happily showing who I am."

"Who you are?"

"Yes… I'm both a witch… and a Neuroi."

"Wait… You're a WHAT?"

"A hybrid." Then she closed her eyes before she opened them, revealing yellow glowing eyes. "I've known to myself to be of service to everyone. I've hidden from being as a soldier after I left the Flash Squad."

"I heard about the Flash Squad and how Julie and you left… But Julie came back. You didn't."

"It's because I was scared. I don't know the dangers I could face if I remain. If only there was so much I can do… But then I realized as I trained myself further I can still do something. I gave myself purpose. When I found who from the Neuroi enemy regiments killed my parents, I set myself a goal to find them and execute them. When I found them and did so, I know peace in my heart just didn't do. Many more were being hurt and killed. I know how I signed up on vengeance before, and now, I'm paying humanity back for being a hybrid. It's because I found out later my own mother was a full Neuroi. She was with the Queen's forces the whole time. But now with her gone, I continued fighting to make this world a better place instead of leaving it in ruins. I don't like to see this world crumble just like that." Her explanation was made before she smiled. "The name's Esmeralda Montesano. For my friend's sake…" She raised her arm. "…call me Ezmee for short" And starting from her hand of the arm she raised, it neurified with a black Neuroi shell armor. Soon, her arm was neurified and the rest of her body followed. She has small yellow hexagons tiled as lines that goes on her body. Her face was covered with a mask, but she let her eyes be exposed for Tyler and Minna. Once she had done her transformation, she lowered her arm. "Both of you will get my assistance for the infiltration of the base."

Minna crossed her arms. "Indeed we will. Thanks for coming to our assistance, Flight Lieutenant."

"Flight Lieutenant?" Tyler asked in confusion.

"I was," Ezmee replied. "You see… Before I was discovered that I was fighting for a cause by the Hispanian military, I was invited back. They sent me rather a lousy invitation, but I didn't mind as I saw their message: The world needs me again. I took it well and I got back, but I also told them I can be great asset. When the Hispanian officials found out what I am, they were at a constant debate, but I was allowed to participate in combat nonetheless."

"Wow."

"It was the least they can do. They had to accept in secret that I was a hybrid and can still function as a unit. Thus, I was promoted. They can give me responsible tasks this time. And when I got the call League Intelligence needed me again, I didn't say no. I swore to the people of Hispania that I'd return one day after the war. Then… I'm reassigned to this place for the meantime."

"Great. We got another hybrid neuroi here, and then another Neuroi emissary for the Queen."

"An emissary?! You mean to say a representative for the Queen's forces arrived?!"

" _ **The Queen has no particular move yet.**_ " The three were surprised to see Vera standing at the main entrance. It was a good thing the door was closed before she started walking towards Tyler. "Tyler?"

Tyler nodded. "Hey Vera. How'd you find us here?"

"It wasn't hard to find you especially if I have a sixth sense only for you." Vera giggled at this and eventually got beside Tyler, then seeing the yellow-colored hybrid Neuroi next. "Another hybrid?"

Ezmee nodded. "You're the emissary. Then where's the other hybrid?"

"She's still recovering from her injuries to be sure she's good to go but she'll be out soon."

Minna cleared her throat. "Since Vera is here… I think we all agree about something. We have to at least find a way to get the Neuroi Queen on our side."

"She's already on yours, commander." Vera glanced from her to Esmeralda. "If what we're looking for is peace… Then you should have been the symbol of our united races. It's alright if you aren't known to be such. But humanity has to know about a new hope soon."

"I understand," Ezmee replied. "I'm way past it now since I'm 19."

"Yes… We'll figure out that part sooner or later." Vera then glanced back at Minna. "I see you were all talking about a mission to the suspected airbase in Baltland."

"Vera, think you could help out?" Tyler asked.

"It's not a good idea," Minna opposed. "One Neuroi is enough to take you but another would mean a party, and they can be more conspicuous if spotted on radar."

"It won't be a problem," Esmeralda said. "If she truly is a Neuroi, then she knows how to fly without strikers. I on the other hand need them but I also need to activate my cloaking ability to be sure I bring him closer. If she approaches, she must make sure to not use her Neuroi form or she'll be detected at about half a mile away, which is the barrier border for detection."

Vera nodded at this. "And turning to my human form won't cause me to be detected. Good plan."

"The plan won't change, commander." The hybrid crossed her arms. "I think you can consider this Neuroi girl to be a part of the team."

"Call me Vera, by the way."

"Ezmee," replied the Hispanian.

Tyler chuckled. "You two agree too well. Alright, Vera's coming. Well, commander?"

Minna sighed. "If the plan won't change then there's no reason for barring Vera against the mission. She just needs to know the objectives from Tyler if she'll infiltrate with him."

Vera smiled and looked at Tyler. "You can count on me, Tyler!"

"I will, a lot."

And the Neuroi girl winked an eye before it briefly flashed blue. "Thanks."

"Everyone agree and understand?" Minna asked the three before she all positively answered. "Good. You're all dismissed. Tyler, take that map with you so the marked areas can be defined when you leave the base."

"Got it." And after Tyler's response, Minna left the briefing room, only leaving himself with Vera and Esmeralda, now morphing back to her human form. "So, Ezmee… When did you arrive?"

"Top brass took my insertion method as a secret and I had to insert in by cloaking and flying low."

"You aren't detected at all?"

"I had a good place to sleep just off the base in a tent. Don't worry about me."

"And you carried what?"

"I carried a camp bag and an assault rifle as my weapon. Don't worry though. The ammunition stock for my weapon was delivered here way before I arrived. They wanted me to really be here sooner, but I got caught up in some other things."

"It's fine then. Staying?"

"Yes. A raiding party needs a big force, and our side needs to have a good hold of ground."

"And showing them you're a hybrid would make a good way for being an ace."

"I don't need to always show it. Telling them is enough. It's up to me when I'd fight with my power. It's natural to me, remember? But I'd fight more as a witch instead. After all, my cloaking ability is a cross between a witch's and a Neuroi's power. That's what makes my ability unique. And it's more effective if I'm in my Neuroi form though. Showing full power as a Neuroi would need me to be visible. And…" Ezmee raised her left arm as it glowed yellow before it was covered by her Neuroi armor. Her arm changed shape into a form of cannon, which somehow has a big opening up at the tip of where her hand should be. The hole glowed yellow from inside the cannon as she showed it off. "The Buster Cannon is something I used for avenging my parents too. The last of the regiment that got to my parents were slain by the same weapon. Those blader units never saw me coming. It might have been easy, but it was only my beginning. My fight against the King's forces isn't over yet." Then she shape-shifted her Buster Cannon into her arm before she removed her Neuroi hide. "That's that. I guess… I'll have to introduce myself. I'm Esmeralda Montesano, Flight Lieutenant of 47th Hispanian Air Force and once assigned to be the guardian of the skies together with my former teammates. It's a pleasure seeing you, Tyler. But I'm afraid I don't know you, though."

Vera knew she had to step up and she introduced herself. "I'm Vera Neckiton, emissary to her majesty, the Neuroi Queen."

"Pleasure." Esmeralda then approached Vera and offered her hand. As what Ezmee expected, Vera reached and grasped the hand. As they looked at each other, they had a plan. "Shall we?"

"Why not?" Vera smiled before she neurified her arm, with Ezmee doing the same thing. Then their hands grasped tighter before a mix of blue and yellow glow started to pulsate from them both. "You're amazing… I… You want to really trust me?"

"The Queen has a sound mind and I'm convinced."

"Did your mother convince you that?"

"Actually, she showed me… everything." Esmeralda then loosened her grip. "Thanks, but this is all I need."

"Of course. It's the same with me. We'll let go now." Vera stated it and loosened her grip before she lets go of Ezmee, then letting her neurified arm return to normal. "Your memories… It's true."

"You too. So… It really happened… Your planet…"

"We can't return it, and we won't jeopardize our ideals to recreate or save it. Everything that is considered better is something we follow."

"Better… Or lesser than two evils."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Vera then glanced at Tyler. "Tyler, think we can show her around?"

Tyler shrugged. "Why not?"

"Not necessary." Esmeralda rejected the offer. "I already know my way around. The next question is if everyone will accept me."

"Ah." Vera then spoke up for herself and Tyler. "Ember will first if she sees you first. She's in the infirmary. At around lunch time, she'll be leaving."

"Good. Who is she?"

"Another Neuroi hybrid like you."

Esmeralda winced in surprise. "Shut up."

"I'm not joking." Vera giggled afterwards. "You'll love her."

"Hmm…" Ezmee seemed interested, and she thought of different things, like how her introduction would be with Ember. "How should I call her?"

"Ember would be a first choice. Although… Shirley calls her Embs. I call her Ember…"

"Okay, okay." Esmeralda then started to walk towards the entrance. "There's no use getting used to friends if I can't tell them my presence, right?"

Tyler chuckled and followed with Vera in tow. "I bet you won't get used to their screams and moans."

"You're kidding. Some of them are…"

"You know what I mean."

"Well… I'm beginning to like this wing better than my former." Esmeralda said it before opening the briefing room main entrance. Not only was she excited for this, but she was willing to be friends no matter who or what she is.

* * *

 **[ESMERALDA MONTESANO a.k.a. 'Thundercloud']**

"I'm not perfect. Just so you know… I like being different. And… I love my Buster Cannon so much! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

Birthday: November 13 (Currently 19 in May 1967)

Species: Neuroi-Hybrid

Height: 6 feet flat

Hair: Clean Blonde, neck lengthened (Light-green headband)

Eye color: Black

Skin: Fair Complexion

Body Shape: Thin (B-sized)

Rank: Flying Officer

Nationality: Hispanian

Affiliation: Flash Squad (45th JFS), League Intelligence Experimental Regiment, Phantom Elites (Coordinated as a specialist fighter but not as a member), 501st JFW

Aircraft / Striker: Dassault Mirage III (etherjet strikers)

Familiar: Mediterranean Chamaeleon

Weapons: CETME Model L (Advanced Test Prototype) Hispanian Assault Rifle, Neuroi Buster Cannon

Intrinsic Ability: **Visual Stealth Cloak** (Its main function is to visually make her invisible to the naked eye with the use of cloaking magic, which uses more magic each time. She can also assume different environment camouflages depending on her locations with less magic effort.)

Neuroi Ability(s): **Buster Shot (** She can charge up her shot to release a projectile-based beam shot powerful than her usual PB beams. **), Portable Shield (** She can throw the Portable Shield to any location and make a sphere from that area. How big the sphere should be depends on her target. She cannot cover targets of more than 15 feet in diameter of the sphere. **)**


	22. Two halves

**CHAPTER 17**

" **Two halves"**

It had been a little while before Esmeralda finally got to see the base for herself. But as Vera suggested, as Esmeralda is a hybrid Neuroi, it was right for her to first meet the hybrid Neuroi of the 501st. And so, Ezmee was on her way to the infirmary, hoping to see Ember.

 _ **May 23, 1967… 1132 hours…**_

Ember was in the infirmary while putting on her clothes. ' _So I'm finally leaving. Thank God I am._ ' And it took a little while more until she was fully dressed. However… She knew that her thoughts about her comrades being stuck either being with the war, or with retrieving her allies, or friends from space. ' _Damn. Xala really gave me those thoughts… I wonder if they're still going to accept whatever decision I make though? I mean… I don't want to leave Shirley… my friends here… This is hard._ ' "Fuck… I'm all out of options. I'm screwed…" Ember muttered to herself just before looking at the entrance, seeing a blonde coming in. ' _Another one from the Hughes? But she's… different. She's a European, right?_ '

Esmeralda walked past the infirmary entrance just before seeing a red-haired girl sitting on the bed in her clothes. ' _So that's Ember, huh? She's just about to leave._ ' "Ember Vermilion?"

Ember raised an eyebrow. "A Hispanian? Yeah. It's rare hearing a Hispanian accent around. New here?"

"Uh-huh." Ezmee nodded with it. "How I know your name is none of your business, though." Then she glanced at some nurses. "The rest of you should leave. Me and this big girl are gonna have to talk."

Once the nurses saw the Hispanian girl meant business with Ember, they started to leave one by one. Ember seemed to see this strangely. "They follow you."

"That's because I found out some of them know me. I've been asking around, you know."

"Really?" Ember narrowed her eyes, but was still calm. "Then you must be known around Hispania then."

"Sure. It's actually the case."

"So? Who are you?"

Once the last nurse left and closed the door, Esmeralda smirked. "You got to try believing there are friends instead of enemies."

"Yeah… Not happening." Ember decided to stand just off the bed. "I'm sure when you got the nurses out, you wouldn't want others to get hurt. You read my mind there, but it doesn't change anything, bitch."

Ezmee maintained the smirk. "This is interesting. You wanna take me on?"

"Not unless you tell me your intentions."

"Simple. Friendship."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh?" Then Ezmee's left eye glowed yellow. "I told you… It's interesting."

Ember may have not shown other emotions, but inside her… she was flaming up before she pulled out her scarf and morphed it into Xelarion, her fusion sword before her left eye glowed red. "You're a Neuroi?"

"Hmph." Then the Hispanian's left arm was covered with a Neuroi shell before it shapeshifted to a cannon with its barrel now colored yellow and emitted a light with that same color. "At least a hybrid."

"Impossible. How…"

"You're wondering why my little arm weapon is with me like this?"

"Yeah. I'm only carrying my weapon as a separate extension. Although it's attached to me at some point, it actually can be separated too."

"I see."

"What's your plan? Gonna talk all day?"

"What about you?"

"I plan to kill you."

"Not me." Ezmee then pointed her Buster Cannon at Ember. "But if you're going to kill me, I'd have to protect myself."

Ember smirked. "Let's dance then. I like the smell of smoke from chaos anywhere."

* * *

"Tired?" Francesca was asking Yoshika while the two of them were walking outside the main office building.

"Hai… Major Sakamoto is certainly strict today. I wonder why it's damn good, though?" Yoshika sighed just before she gave Fran the look.

And that look certainly got Francesca a little insecure. "Eh… Yoshika… Maybe you shouldn't give me that look too much."

"Huh?"

"It always looks to me you'd always want to seduce someone. Are the rumors good?"

"Hmm… Yeah. I think they are."

"Aww… Yoshika."

"I'm sorry, Francesca. It's true. I'm just… I'm embarrassed if I try to say it out loud. But… I wanted to follow Sakamoto and vent out all that anger into something else."

"You think it's related to shifting your feelings into something else?"

"Yeah. That's it. Or… I could let my rage flow and kill all of you." And Yoshika smirked at it.

"Let me do that first."

"I wanna see you try." And the Fusojin giggled. "Francesca, you'd do anything to make me happy."

"Hey, hey." Francesca waved her hands and stepped back. "Don't try me now."

"I think I do want to... someday."

"You're a pervert, Yoshika!"

"So?"

"So?! It isn't good for you."

"Hmph. You just want to make sure you get the right reaction!"

"How'd you think I'd react?" Francesca then pouted. "Oh come on, Yoshika! I can't think like it cause it might damage my mind too much."

"The only thing spoiling your mind is groping Shirley from behind without making it mature. Get real. Get mature."

"I don't wanna get mature, pervert."

"This makes two perverts, boob devil."

"That's my nickname!" Francesca giggled.

"It's lame." Yoshika said as she kept walking without Francesca. "Either die, or just live accepting it. LAME."

And like glass, Francesca shattered at Yoshika's words. "MEANIE!" And sound of impact came from the main office building before an explosion came from one of the sides where the infirmary was. "Was that an explosion?!" And after she asked, a blonde girl with a black shelled yellow-lighted cannon on her left arm was thrown from the infirmary. "Who the…?!" She saw the blonde crash to the runway making a short ruined trail. Just as she was about to get up…

" _ **JUST DIE!**_ " Ember's voice sounded like anger came from the red Neuroi hybrid girl, now seen charging on the blonde. The blonde immediately saw the attempted slash attack and rolled out of the way to avoid the first strike. "STAY STILL!" And she did another downwards slash only to miss and see her target roll and stand. Ember held Xelarion tightly. "I'm not going to settle seeing…"

"VERMILION!" Esmeralda said, not wishing to go on like this. "This is madness, Señorita!"

"Really?" Ember replied, not realizing her own rage was getting the best of her. ' _Damn it… She can't be trusted like this! NEVER!_ ' And this time, both her eyes glowed red. "This is your loss for making me tick." Her voice was neurified as she slowly got to summon her armor in all the rage she has. "You can never be trusted! You get me?!"

"I know." Esmeralda clenched a free fist while aiming her cannon at Ember. "Don't… make me."

"I'll…" Ember didn't finish when she felt an ache from her head. She screamed just before she was suddenly enveloped by her own armor, only this time… she has spikes growing from her back and small ones coming from her covered helmet. The red eyes still glowed from the helmet. Without a word, she sprinted as he speed was amplified to reach Esmeralda in time. When she thought she'll be able to hit the target while off-guard with her speed, she only slashed someone who blocked her attack.

Yoshika's sword, while she herself was in her Magic Overload Status, pushed Ember back before getting in her defensive stance. "Stop!"

Ember landed on the ground, holding Xelarion with an offensive stance. ' _Must… Kill…!_ '

Esmeralda saw the Fusojin's skin and clothes darkened and now showing red lines, but wasn't like the the Neuroi patterned lines. ' _Magic Overload. Harley has this too. So this Fusojin has it?_ '

"Ember-chan! Stop this!" Yoshika warned before she saw Ember sprinting. ' _So be it!_ ' She thought before she anticipated Ember's strikers and started to block each of the Neuroi hybrid's attacks.

Esmeralda was only seeing a very fast exchange of blows. ' _Ember's fast. This is her… No… Berserk?! If she loses control, people will get hurt! I can't let it end like that! She needs to be stopped!_ ' She aimed her cannon at Ember. ' _This is my chance!_ ' Then her cannon morphed and extended before it charged up. " _ **BUSTER SHOT!**_ " And with the weapon charge at its limit, she fired a projectile-based beam.

Ember saw it coming while exchanging blows with Yoshika and pushed the Fusojin back before she slashed the beam, making an explosion as smoke covered it. ' _MUST KILL… MUST KILL… MUST KILL THE INTRUDER! DIE!_ ' Her thoughts rang out her devilish plan as she flew out of the smoke. Yoshika ran to pursue, but she was already too close to Esmeralda.

" _ **EMBER!**_ " Xala shouted as she flew low to stop Ember, puts her fist out before, at the exact time, punching Ember at the temple of her head with a 'shock charge.' ' _I'm sorry…_ ' Her thoughts ran as Ember's body was thrown quite far until to a spare helicopter on the ground, and seeing an explosion. Xala landed on the ground and looked at Esmeralda and Yoshika. "Thundercloud?"

Esmeralda glanced from Ember's unconscious body near that chopper and realized who called out to her. "Defector Xala?! You're here too?!"

"Don't be surprised. I'm not into seeing a fight go into chaos." Then Xala glanced to Ember's distant and knocked out body on the ground. "Besides… She's gone through quite a lot recently. She'd be vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?"

"I watched you for some time, Montesano. And unlike you, Ember has only realized her Neuroi abilities only recently. Even as a phantom being, I can't say she's still safe from her late realization of being a Neuroi hybrid."

"Yeah… I had training, to control my emotions."

"That's what she didn't have, since you've done it when you were at a very young age." Xala sighed, looking down. "Something has to be done."

"Something?"

"She has to realize it fully before it's too late. Otherwise… If one side of herself dies… She dies." Xala looked at Esmeralda. "You know what I mean?"

Yoshika turned back from her M.O.S. and looked at Esmeralda. "You're a hybrid too?"

Esmeralda nodded. "Yeah. And with Xala's word for it… she's right. If Ember loses it again… one side of her collapses… either her humanity or her Neuroi half. If she loses it so much… she'll die. What Xala is saying is… we make her into one of the sides." And Yoshika widened her eyes. "Can't help it. Soon…"

"… _ **She's gonna have to be whole.**_ " Ezmee's words echoed just before emergency crews got to the chopper and Ember's unconscious body. Soon, people knew about Ember and what should be done, but Shirley, even Shirley wouldn't accept it, so it wasn't told to her yet. Ember got back to the infirmary, and Shirley was crying.

* * *

 **Short and sweet, and a short update. Sorry, guys! :D I promise, I'll make it good! Part II of the northern territory is coming up next so stay tuned! :D Leave a review or PM me for ideas. :)**


	23. Bonus Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting

_This is a bonus chapter. All scenes in this chapter will either be in the storyline or it won't. Don't always consider these bonus chapters a part of the storyline. The time may be picked up from another time or another universe. Take note of it, and enjoy the bonus chapter! ;)_

 _ **\- Based from my original storyline -**_

* * *

" **A fateful meeting"**

 _ **Peter –**_ _Let me tell you a time when I was still a jet fighter pilot, serving to defend the Neue Karlsland airspace. See, when the war started, I had to make sure at least the Neue Karlsland sector is defended. There was a time that a squadron I was in got under attack by Neuroi forces. Thanks to witches… again… we were able to fly out back into Neue Karlsland. By the way, the country itself is the former Bruruil, but that's not the main point._

 _While I was flying back…_

 _ **September 17, 1964… 1822 hours…**_

" _Respond! Von Luck!_ "

" _Responding! Damn it… My engine's blown. Where are we?!_ "

" _Forested areas. Actually, it's like a jungle now. Wanna eject?_ "

" _It doesn't seem I can make it with too much damage to the engine. We're all fucked one way or another. Trey, you know what you must do. You recorded this too?_ "

" _I'm making sure I record everything, Peter. Eject already, and good luck._ "

" _I hope the trees are soft._ "

" _You're out of luck then. I thought your name has a ring on it. No more talk. I'll see you again._ "

Peter had no choice but to pull the eject lever. His canopy was launched up and made an opening. ' _This sucks._ ' He thought before he unstrapped himself from the seatbelt, took off his mask, and rolled his plane before he jumped out. He looked the other way and saw his plane was making smoke from behind and it eventually descended faster than before. Soon, the jet got to part of the forest where it made an explosion. ' _I hope a fire doesn't start there…_ ' He sighed just before he pulled the cable for the parachute. Immediately, his parachute deployed. However, he realized one thing: his descent was a little too fast. He looked up and saw a hole was made. "AGGH! Verdammt! Those maintenance guys will pay either for my death or injuries for this!" He was descending fast and was seeing a thick brush of trees below him, now in front of him. ' _No use in turning, since any other action may let me descend faster._ ' "And they say I'm the lucky one. Tch."

Meanwhile, Ursula was being driven with a military jeep carrying a parcel. That time, she was wearing a Karlsland regiment uniform, when she's actually working for League Intelligence. The airstrip she's going to before the flight is right across the forested areas just before they get there. "No helping it, right? Let's get us through the forest."

"It's a jungle, actually," Sergeant Jules said.

"It doesn't matter. We get through here, and I may as well be home free out of here. I hate the rain, and I hate the way things are going. Uggh… Finally, I got results."

"Mein Gott! AGGH!" Peter was seeing branches and leaves of trees in the deep jungle as his parachute was just getting tangle up onto the branches. Soon, he slowed down and eventually, stopped but got stuck. He was breathing heavily, looking around while his parachute was still stuck to the branches. "You're kidding me… Right?"

Ursula was thinking deeply before sighing. ' _With this… Fighting back is no problem. If only things remained so good with Dr. Miyafuji still around, we wouldn't be suffering losses so much. Damn it… Why did the Neuroi have to show themselves when we're so torn up right now?! This is a curse!_ '

Peter was looking around until he heard a drone of engines. He noticed a dirt road was there. And he knows there's only one sound to describe the vehicle. "A jeep? Ha… I'm homefree." He wasted no time, reached his boot holster and pulled out his survival knife. "Hello?! Is anyone there?!" He called out help while cutting the straps connecting his uniform to the parachute. "Here… And…" When he was able to cut one of the straps, he noticed his weight is pulling the parachute down, but it's still not enough. And he looked down. ' _7 feet, I guess. Piece of cake._ ' And he chuckled. "Scheiße. (Shit.) This will be one hell of a fall." Then he continued cutting his other strap before he got loose and fell.

Ursula looked around, trying to determine where the sound of help was coming from. "Can't find him yet?"

"Not yet, ma'am," Jules said as he glanced around.

When Ursula looked forward, she noticed leaves fall from above and gasped. "STOP THE JEEP!" But as her order came a man was already falling through the thick bush of leaves from the trees before he landed on the hood of the jeep. When the jeep stopped, the man was thrown forward and down to the ground. "Oh no!" Wasting no time, the dropped the parcel and jumped out of the jeep as she ran to the pilot on the ground as she determined thanks to the uniform. ' _An air force uniform._ ' She thought of it before she knelt at the pilot while lying on his side. "He's unconscious… And he has cuts? Sergeant! First Aid kit! Now!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Peter started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred up. "Hnn…" He then started to see someone kneeling near him, a girl with blonde hair. ' _An… An angel?_ '

" _Come on! Hurry!_ " The figure shouted it out, making him think it was the girl.

' _Damn, I'm in heaven or something!_ ' He thought of it before he moved his head.

And Ursula saw the pilot move. "Good… You're awake!" And he finally saw Jules with the first aid kit box. "Wait, not here! Let's pull him aside. Pilot, can you move?"

Peter knows she was ordering him and was a logical order. He tried to sit up but an aching pain erupted from his ribcage and screamed in pain, lying back down. "Damn it… My ribs… Uhh…"

Ursula knows she had to do something. "Right. Jules, grab his arms. Unless we treat at least his trouble to his ribs, we have to assume he's in danger of losing his life here."

"But your flight…!"

"I don't care! Right now, I can't leave him here! Grab his arms and pull them!" She ordered it before Jules got to the pilot's arms, held them straight and pulled him aside. "There's some softer dirt we could lay him down on. Pull him there, then radio in a scout truck. Make sure the truck's got medical staff too." Then she picked up the first aid box and walked with Jules until the sergeant was able to stop pulling the pilot just onto good soil. As soon as Jules ran for the jeep to radio in the scout truck, Ursula went to work.

Peter groaned in pain but was still seeing the young woman work to cut up his uniform and apply bandages. It was a few minutes and he didn't speak but only grunted out sounds of pain as he was being given quite the treatment for first aid. "Eh… Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You were lucky to have survived the fall."

"I don't know about that. They tell me I'm like my father."

"Oh?" Ursula was somehow interested and kept him talking to keep him awake. "Who's your father?"

"Hans… Hans Von Luck."

She gasped and looked at him. He has that resemblance. "Peter Von Luck? Is that you?"

"Ahh… Guilty." Peter chuckled. "I don't really expect someone like you to be interested."

"I am, actually. I may not look like it, but I was interested in war strategies and history for some reason. It got me to where I am… Research and development."

"R&D… for strikers perhaps?"

"How'd you…?"

"This is good… seeing Erica's sister. Hi." Peter chuckled and smiled at it, looking up. "I'll take back what I said. Erica's the charm. You're the savior. And now I'm the one who finds peace. Gott, ich danke Ihnen. (God, thank you.)"

"Don't talk like that. You'll live." She kept on working after he covered his cuts and slowly got her hand over his ribs before gently pressing. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts… but it's worth it… seeing you. Save me… So I'll… I'll…" He didn't finish as he started to fade. ' _I'm… slipping._ '

Ursula sighed. ' _The worst is over and maybe I could let him rest. I'll keep working on him._ ' And she glanced as his eyes, gently closing while his head tilted to the side. She smiled at this. "Don't worry… I'm gonna make sure Erica isn't the only charm. I'll save you too... Peter." And having a greater resolve, she kept working on his injuries.

Peter stirred and slowly opened his eyes, knowing he was well rested and saw the ceiling. ' _Ah… a dream?_ ' He saw the ceiling of a room and noticed his upper body was bare and his lower body was covered in a blanket. "Hmm…" He hummed before looking at his left and seeing a sleeping Ursula bare under her covering blanket. ' _If it hadn't been for her from three years ago, I would have died alone. But she saved me._ ' He smiled at the thought.

"Morning…" Ursula slowly opened her eyes, seeing her lover looking at her. "Hi, Peter."

"Hey, beautiful." He eased his body near her and closed the distance between their lips before they kissed. It was a brief moment and they pulled away. "You know… I had a dream…"

"Really?"

"Remember that time in Bruruil?"

"Neue Karlsland. Yes. I never forgot it."

"You know… Going back to those times… It really reminds me that my luck only takes me that far."

"It's a miracle you know."

"They say that." Peter sighed and glanced away. "I wonder if the same thing will happen with another couple? That fateful meeting's a nice one. How did you come to accept me more than the others?"

Ursula giggled. "I accepted you since you made sure life was more important than yours."

"That's…" Peter glanced back at Ursula. "Maybe."

"Don't beat yourself, Peter. I love you."

"I love you too." He said, just before he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"You're so warm…" Ursula whispered before she got her hands on something else.

And Peter blushed and held in the moaning. "What the…? Is this foreplay? Don't…"

"I learned this from a Fusojin I know. Don't you think we should level up our relationship a little more?"

"How would I?"

"Thanks to that little lesson I picked up from Pinasis, maybe I could show you. Peter… It's for both of us, you know."

Peter kept blushing and eventually moaned a little. "Uhhn… Ursula…"

Ursula looked up, as the reader sees her before she winks. ' _I'll leave that scene in the future. Til then… I'm gonna have you guys imagine this one instead._ ' And Ursula covered the both of them under the blanket. It was another round again for both of them…

And from that fateful meeting was where and when it started…


	24. The northern territory (part 2)

**I've recently been playing School Days HQ and Shiny Days. Man… having interactive games like those two can create many outcomes. School Days HQ really has everyone wrapped up in both sex and blood at the same time. That's what keeps me motivated… seeing the benefit, or consequence of one action. At least there, I know the actions I take apply to me, only exaggerated since the game has gotten bold. Haha :D I had fun.**

 **Anyway, since I put up the problem with Ember's Neuroi gene being quite the problem for a while, there's got to be a decision made for herself, whether she's a Neuroi hybrid and remains that way, or be a full Hybrid and be in control of herself completely. See?!**

 **I won't answer any reviews here yet, so there will be a part 3 for the Northern Territory chapter. Mark my words… The infiltration itself is hard, since it's going to involve ground infantry humanoid Neuroi too. The crawlers are usually in battle and not on patrol, but I can tell you that only two are in the airbase and will be hell if they're being run from.**

 **Guys… try to leave a review about Ember's decision and why. Maybe you could suggest other ways too? Ember's losing control and something needs to be done. If there's any more detail to your idea or suggestion, PM me instead. ;)**

 **So… Here's chapter 18. And… If you don't mind… A MEGA LEMONS CHAPTER! :D :D Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

" **The northern territory (part 2)"**

Ember was dreaming. "Hnn… No… Pull back… That station's too crowded… No… Blaze… Don't go… Hnn!" And eventually, it turned into a bad one. " _ **No… Spread out… Don't bunch up or they'll...**_ "

" _EMBER!_ " Ember's sister Blaze rang out as a voice to her. " _No, Sanya! Don't do it! It's a trap! SANYA! No… You're going to… YOU WILL PAY!_ "

" _ **BLAZE, they want it! NO!**_ "

" _Embs…!_ " Shirley's voice rang out.

" _ **She needs me! BLAZE!**_ " Ember shouted through the dream without images until she saw images of Blaze firing her guns, going around taking out the cubed Neuroi units, not aware one behind her was charging its beam. The cubed unit released a beam before Blazette was hit on her right shoulder, making her scream. Letting her turn around, she screamed her battle cry, not giving up but also letting her guard down from the other directions she's dealing with. The surrounding cubed units fired at her, making her put up a shield only on one direction and not the rest, letting her be pierced with multiple beams while she was alone, and dies alone. Ember screamed to the top of her lungs at the fate of her sister.

" _Ember…_ " Suddenly, Ember's world went black while hearing Blaze's voice. " _You're weak. You should have been there… You should have… and I could have lived to see you._ " Suddenly, Blaze appeared, and she was bloodied up, showing the holes made like cheese on her body, letting blood and a pitiful image of a witch who died alone. " _Why?_ " Blaze said, opening her eyes, crying to Ember. " _You left me there. I was going to avenge Sanya, and what did you do?_ "

Ember was shocked at what her sister said. "No… That's not…"

" _WHAT DID YOU DO?! You saw how our friends died, and you saw how I died. You did NOTHING._ "

"You're wrong."

" _Oh? Avenging my death won't change anything! Your own power is a curse unless you choose, Ember! And you choose to still be human! There's nothing you can do. You're helpless… and YOU ARE NOTHING._ "

"Blaze, STOP!"

" _No… I disown you, Ember. I thought you'd be a role model to me. Guess I was wrong._ "

"No… Blaze…"

Blaze giggled, letting her blood flow now. " _It's only a matter of time, Ember. After me… you'll be next to die in hell._ " And a horrifying scream came from her, making Ember scream.

* * *

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_ " Ember screamed, now sitting up and panting continuously. Her eyes were widened. Her sweat was felt on her temples. Her body was on the bed. There was only the dim light to be seen above her and not the light of day. ' _Oh my… This is… Shit… I've lost control again._ '

" _ **And it will kill you.**_ " Ember turned to see Blaze at her bloody form, making a horrifying scream…

* * *

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_ " Ember screamed, now sitting up and panting continuously. Her eyes were widened. Her sweat was felt on her temples. Her body was on the bed. There was only the dim light to be seen above her and not the light of day. ' _This is… No…_ ' "Blaze…" She put her palms on her face and started crying. ' _No… Blaze… Please..._ ' "Oh God… Blaze… Just don't… Don't leave me like this, damn you!" She felt her own tears on her palms now. ' _I'm so fucked up…_ ' It took a little time of her crying before she calmed down and wiped the tears off her with her arm. She looked at her left, seeing the time. "7 O'Clock. At night, huh?"

" _ **Embs?**_ " Shirley's voice rang from the door before she came in with worry. "Ember, you okay?"

Ember's panting is calming down. "Yeah… I'm… I'm fine. Char… Nice to…"

"Not a word." Shirley then sat down on a long stool beside Ember's bed in the infirmary. "You lost control again, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Talk about rage… I just saw someone who I didn't trust."

"Idiot."

"Idiot? Char, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't lash out at another hybrid like you are."

"I just lost to my rage, Char. There's no way I could have prevented that."

Shirley sighed. "Yeah. I get that. Now that they know you'll become a liability…"

"Who's 'they?' Fuck them."

"The top brass."

"Wait, what?"

"They acknowledge another hybrid has joined in the request of League Intelligence, and that's the same hybrid you faced to kill, Embs. Now that you're a phantom who is also endangering the safety of the valuable asset from the League of Nations, they're asking that you go rogue and find your own way around since you can manage yourself."

Ember's shocked of this. The top brass would just do that to her? ' _What are they…?_ '

"Or… you're to be given a chance to let this be a reminder before you would be terminated from service even as a phantom in the military. Embs, they're not giving a chance, next time. That's what Minna tells me."

"Yeah… I figure." Ember replied, relieved of what the top brass meant about her punishment.

"So what now? Will you lose control? What the hell made you do this anyway?"

"Look… Char… It's…" Ember glanced away. "Xala was around last night. She's given a chance to be in the Neuroi Queen's forces since she defected from the Neuroi King's rule."

"I see."

"She told me four of our friends were in space stuck in a pod together with Blue Neuroi loyalists. You see… She offered me a chance to join her and retrieve the pods, but that's up in space. I rejected it, since anger rushed in me, and the fact that as a hybrid, it's impossible. It's better venting it out… But I guess doing it with a piss-poor judgment of time would bring me to an ugly position. I used that girl as a reason why I should let it all out and I wasn't even aware of it. I'm such an idiot. Maybe you're right."

"Aww… Embs. Now you're beating yourself down."

"Look… I'm collateral. I may not like the sound of it… But I am."

" _ **Good thing you know.**_ " Valerie said while just opening the door. "If Shirley were there, I would have killed you if she got hurt."

Shirley took initiative and blocked Valerie from getting closer. "Val, that's enough."

"IF SHE WERE THERE AND YOU HURT MY LITTLE NIECE-Y, YOU WOULDN'T GET THE NICETIES BUT A BROKEN FACE AND A BROKEN FUTURE!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH, VAL!"

" _ **CHAR!**_ " Ember shouted it to stop them on what they're doing and glanced away from them. "Aunt Val… I'm sorry. You're right. If she were there, which was most probable, I would have hurt her with that destructive power."

"Damn right you did!" Valerie was then pushed gently by Shirley. "What, Shirley? You're gonna side with her?"

"I vouch for her, Val!"

Valerie winced at it and chuckled. "Oh. So you're just gonna be Ms. Right in siding with a Neuroi hybrid, unsure about herself, and un-fuckin sure about what happens next. Next thing we all know, she ain't seein nothing on us while she sweeps us all up in minutes! And you still vouch for her?"

"Yeah." Shirley then glanced at the frowning Ember. "I love her, Val."

"It's not just love that's the reason, niece-y. Well…" Valerie seemed to calm down. "If you trust her… I'll just have to hold my stuff for another time then. Mark my words, though." She glanced at the hybrid staring downwards. "You hurt my niece, you ain't seein the light of day."

"Crystal clear, Aunt Val."

"Don't call me Aunt if I don't feel like it." Valerie then huffed a breath before turning away and left the room.

Shirley sighed before she got back on the tall stool beside the hybrid's bed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah. I know." Ember snorted. "Hmph. Valerie can sure be…"

"Just cut it out, Embs. She's said enough. You don't need to add up to her fuel." Shirley chuckled. "Honestly, she thought of us as two peas in a pod, but can be untrusting when it comes to a situation like that. I'm afraid she didn't see your full power when going 'Berserk.'"

"And now that she knows, she'll think twice before letting the two of us fuck like crazy again in private." Ember joked.

"Ow, shut up!" Shirley laughed and Ember laughed too, giving her hope for Ember's happiness to return quickly. "You got quite the humor out of all of this."

"Know what the irony is?"

"What?"

"Whatever makes us suffer gets the last laugh, so I just try to lay back making sure I don't do much just to avoid the trouble anyway. Well… I do that… most of the time."

"And the times you don't just gets you to tick."

"Exactly." Ember makes contact with Shirley's eyes. "Char… I don't want to come a time when I'm uncontrollable that you'll be there to calm me down. Just… run."

Shirley froze in place, hearing Ember speak like that. "W-What?"

"I'm serious, Char. Don't protect me, or calm me down. Just… run. You'll be nothing but a target to me."

"Don't say that."

"I'm saying it."

"No you're not."

"I am, and I'm not taking back."

"Well then…" Shirley immediately hurried forward, knocking down the stool backwards, then kissed her lover. Immediately, she sensed Ember kissing back with the tongue. It took a while before she pulled away. "We're just gonna have to deal with the remaining time we got before you lose control."

"You're gambling your own life on this?"

"Why not?"

"You don't know what I'm capable of and I could kill you."

"I know." Shirley then pushed Ember on the bed before she climbed it and got over Ember. "Which is why…" She smirked before getting her hands on Ember's medical robe, letting her familiar ears and tail come out, then ripped the robe from the center, immediately revealing Ember's C-cups. "…I'm daring you to be mad in my presence. You'll have to get used to the feeling of rage and how you'll be able to see me in that rage."

"I doubt it'll even be possible." Ember said it while looking at the Liberion's bigger breasts from behind her clothes and blushed. "I'm seeing your fucking hot breasts."

"Oh? Who's the daring daredevil now?"

Ember chuckled before letting Golden Eagle familiar features go out from her. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

* * *

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

" _ **Uggh, FUCK!**_ " Ember was almost sweating on the bed while the two of them are nude, as Shirley was letting her flower rub over Ember's with the hybrid's leg raised. "Uggh, fuck… You made me cum again… Uhhn!" Ember was rolling her eyes up in pleasure.

"Yeah, Embs! Uhhn!" Shirley kept the pressure on Ember, making sure her lover was down and submissive. "Naughty Embs… Submitting to my pussy just like that! I thought you would get on your senses!"

"Shirley… Sex is definitely different!"

"But I love it!"

"YOU do, but ya gotta learn some restraint on this!"

"Well I can't… Cause you want me on you anyway!"

"Damn right!" Ember replied seductively before she found Shirley leaning and kissing the hybrid again. ' _I'm coming again?!_ ' She closed her eyes tight.

' _Oh it feels… AWESOME!_ ' Shirley's thoughts ran wild before she felt her flower expel liquids from the owner. It wasn't juices that came out but actually her urine.

' _Mark me, huh?_ ' Ember thought of it while kissing Shirley back and felt her flower wet from Shirley's pee.

One thing for sure from their failed attempt in testing her vision in rage, was that they're just lovers with a tight grip on this activity. They'll learn restraint… eventually.

* * *

 _ **2019 hours…**_

Vera was in the large bath together with Sanya, Eila, Yoshika, Lynette, Francesca, Minna, and the Dragon Witches. The others not mentioned have already taken their baths. Vera, not minding her nude state, was relaxing in the warm water while seated, feeling her own skin adapting to the warm water and steamy atmosphere. ' _So relaxing seems to get tensions released easily. At least the stress is removed. I wonder how my organic parts work at this, though?_ '

" _ **Thinking perverted things again?**_ " Yoshika asked, who was just at the other side of the bath with Lynette.

"Yoshika… Don't open that up with others hearing you!"

"Lynne, it's fine. Actually, I think it's fine with our Neuroi girl here."

Vera shrugged. "Perhaps."

Melody laughed. "I like this girl. She's got that good sense o'humor."

"Then I wish to correct you. I wasn't joking."

Mel stopped laughing and blushed, then looked down. "Oh." And her other three siblings chuckled silently.

"Mel, maybe it's best you don't embarrass yourself," Frida said while nudging Mel's shoulder. "You never know it could come true and she'll just jump at you."

Minna opened one eye, listening to the conversation. ' _Is sex all they could think of?_ ' She sighed at it. "I bet at this moment, everyone just thinks of a stress reliever than the bath itself. I don't think it should be the center of our motivation in private, girls. Learn restraint. I advise on it."

"Yeah." Lex agreed. "Melody's got to drop the act. She's done it."

"Eh?"

"Don't deny it, Melody. That look of yours and the glowing skin rather proves one fact. And from how I see it from patrol, you were blushing when we were talking about Tyler Fray. With that fact stated, you were dating him."

"Am not!"

"Oh? Denial? Is it denial I'm seeing?"

"I am NOT dating Tyler Fray. For Pete's sake, don't assume, Lex!"

"It's a guess."

"It isn't. Now you're denying it's a fact?" Melody realized her mistake as she heard the gasps and raised her head to look around with everyone blushing. "Oops."

Minna stood up, enraged. "Did I hear that correctly?! Melody Hughes… You didn't!"

Melody looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Serves you right." Delilah looked at Melody suspiciously. "You shouldn't have, Melody. What have you done?"

"No… I swear it wasn't…"

"It's always in your hormones."

Melody didn't say anything afterwards. ' _Oh… That's…_ '

" _ **Everybody calm down,**_ " Mio said while coming in to the baths with a robe and eventually removing it before coming in the water. "We don't know how we arrived at this point, but let's not point fingers here. Nobody got the worst of the activities we've been doing recently."

"Major?" Minna seemed curious of Mio's presence. "I thought you've finished your bath."

"Yes, but seeing this is the subject, I thought I would just drop by."

"We are NOT discussing this as some sort of trend, Major Sakamoto. You know how regulations go in…"

"It only applies when the situation just gets us to drop dead, Minna." And Mio received gasped around the bath. She glared at Minna. "Look… We have to be more responsible in being closer now, especially after what happened to Ember Vermilion."

"What does sex have to do with Ember?"

"Actually, it's the other way around. Sex has something to do with her and ALL OF US, fortunately."

"Fortunately? Hmph. And what might be your solution? Let us all be secretive and do it as an inconvenience? It will always be, and morale drops that way. I'm not having it."

"It's much more contrary to that than you think. You might not be having it… but I am. And you're wrong about how morale gets affected negatively by this. Lately, I've been looking over the facts that relationships last longer, and bonds get stronger, making a more effective fighting force."

"But what if those bonds break after deaths?"

"Then strengthening our bonds to what we have now is supposed to be the case, and it's easier when emotions are put forward first when we do so. The future's only decided by how we act, Minna. We shouldn't forget that, and I never will." Mio then took off her eye-patch and threw it aside, showing her Magic Eye.

"So you're saying… Sex is strengthening us all?"

"It's nothing as trivial as that statement alone. There's more to it. It's a minor capability we all have. We have to acknowledge making a relationship stronger by it. We're all bound to it."

"And how do you suppose you prove it?" Minna's question had them all thinking.

Lynette winced at it. ' _Oh yeah. But…_ ' She gulped at what she thought.

Melody thought of the same thing. ' _Oh, crap… Mio's thinking of… Shit…_ '

Yoshika smirked at it. ' _Go ahead, Major. A demonstration won't be so bad._ '

Delilah blushed but had to accept these thoughts. ' _Her logic is… I can't believe it. But… Frankly… I want to see how this goes!_ '

Mio smirked. "You know how. Miyafuji… Lynette… You two are my liaisons. You both know what to do."

Yoshika and Lynette looked at each other and made evil smiles at each other. "Roger." They stood up before they got to Minna, and restrained her.

"What the?!" Minna was restrained from behind by the two younger girls. "What are you two doing?! Unhand me this instant! Major! Are you doing this?!"

"Just shut up for one minute." Mio said while approaching Minna. She saw Minna turn her head against the major, only getting Mio's two fingers on the chin to turn the commander's head back to face her. "You always tell me to be calm at situations that are of dire need of action, Minna. I told you that you can trust me in my actions."

"And where did those actions bring you?!"

"It's because you weren't listening and got me to a position where I could have done something desperate without support. This way… I could get a lot out of it."

"What way?" Minna asked, and was replied to when Mio closed her lips onto Minna's, causing the commander to blush. ' _That's it, Minna. Accept it._ '

Minna's eyes were closed and opened them a little, still experiencing Mio's kiss. ' _The major is really kissing me. Mio… You're really…_ ' Her thoughts were stopped as Mio pulled away. "No, wait!"

"What is this? You want to kiss me more?"

"Yes… I…" Minna realized it before she looked at the eyes of the others in the bath. ' _Now they know._ ' "Uhh. This is embarrassing. Mio… What did you want me to think of? You wanted me to confess? Fine. I like you!" She confessed and even let a tear drop from her right eye. "Damn it, you didn't need to do this!"

"I had to, because I want to make you see my point. Your own locked up duties as a commander prevented that."

"There's a protocol."

"It's considered etiquette. And this is mine. I'm not telling you protocol is wrong. I'm making sure there's a spice in how things are run."

"Is this a takeover?!"

"No. It's an improvement. If you indeed want our future to be bright, you gotta let the tensions go and make sure we're ready for the longer road."

"Mio… I confessed to you. Is this what you want?!"

"You'll thank me later, Minna. I like your trust on this."

"I won't let our etiquette be changed by something trivial!"

"Still naïve and not thinking big. You like me. You will trust me. Miyafuji, Bishop… Get her off the bath."

" _ **Roger!**_ " Lynette and Yoshika then forced Minna as they walked off the waters of the bath.

Mio then got off the bath as well. "Now let her go."

"Eh?!" Yoshika reacted. "But the commander…"

"That's an order." Mio shouted. "Or do you want me to punish you?"

Then Minna was let go, surprised of what Mio did. ' _Mio…?_ '

Mio then approached Minna, noticing the commander was blushing even more. "Minna… You don't need to approve, but what I did to you just proves it. I trust you too, thanks to your confession."

"You're mean." Minna muttered. "I can't believe you'd embarrass me."

"It's the same thing with them if you're weak."

"I'm… weak?"

"You're not opening up to the rest of them, and not even to me when you know your own emotions. We met years ago and you're acting as if you're just a puppet."

"I follow orders."

"I follow orders and prioritize the pride of soldiers to express themselves as a motivation to proper team development." Mio explained. "It's one and the same, but the methods are modified, Minna. Don't you want this?"

Minna glanced away, then looked at Mio. "I don't…"

"If I'm forcing you, it's like your slapping me in hell." Mio confessed and let a tear escape her left eye. "I'm not only doing this for us, but for everyone. You told me not to be selfish and do most things for Yoshika."

"And instead… You make something out of all of us and Yoshika at the same time? You're crazy."

"Maybe I am."

"Mio!" Minna reacted out of Mio's reply, and knew Mio's personality was much destructive. "But your logic's effective, Mio. I'm seeing it well. What would happen if we're with the wrong sort?"

"It's not always applied to EVERY wing. Only ours."

"Then you're going to make a hell of an incentive to everyone. This is big."

"Is that problem?"

Minna smiled before walking to Mio. "It isn't." And she eventually held Mio gently while closing her lips to Mio's, shocking everyone.

Vera was more shocked than the rest. "She's been convinced just like that?!" And she glanced away. ' _Truly… This wing is unique._ ' Then she looked around, seeing the other witches now blushing and thinking of lustful things.

* * *

Delilah was starting to pant as she looked at Frida, with her sibling doing the same. She looked away. ' _No… I can't! This is…_ ' But her thoughts were interrupted when she was groped at her chests from behind. "What the…?" And she looked at the reflection of the water to see who's doing it. "Frida?!"

"Don't be stressed, Deli!"

"Wait… This isn't…"

"Relax, will ya? I already like your breasts." Frida then licked Delilah's neck. "You're so soft, Deli."

"Hnn… Frida…" Delilah then put her hands over Frida's. "I can't believe this. My own sister's an incest. Ahhn…"

"Don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't but… I never done this with you, or anyone… Damn… Uhhn… Oh, Frida… Ahhn!" Delilah urged Frida to squeeze harder and it was done. "Oh… Fuck! There's no turning back from this."

"Don't worry. I'll let you treat me like that too. For now… let me do it. You deserve a big break."

"Thank you… Frida." Delilah said while the two of them groped her own breasts while she's kissed by Frida on her neck.

* * *

Francesca was fingering herself while watching Minna and Mio do it. "Uhhn…" And she felt a pair of big knockers touch her back before she felt kisses on her neck. "Who's…"

" _ **Surprise.**_ " Alexandra whispered. "Small titties, huh? I like them."

"But you got big ones like Shirley! Uhhn…" Francesca then turned around and saw Lex's E sized cups. "Lex, right?"

Lex nodded. "Like what you see, Francesca Lucchini?" She asked before taking off her glasses and putting it aside. "These knockers are good thanks to my birth."

"Well done." Fran then groped Lex's breasts. "Oh my… They're as good as Shirley's."

"Oh?" Lex chuckled before she closed her lips to Fran's.

This was Francesca's first time and she was being kissed for the first time too. ' _Alex… She's so cool… Wow… She may be a four-eyed blondie, but she's a cool four-eyed blondie at that._ ' Then she pulled away. "Lex… Can I grope them more?"

"Sure. When my nipples get hard… they'll leave a big surprise."

"Really? What is it?"

"Make me feel good a lot and you'll see." Lex winked. "Wanna use your tongue?"

"Umm… How?"

"I'll teach you. There's no wrong. There's only love and lust between us, Fran. Just do what I do. Okay?"

"Okay…" Francesca smiled before she closed the distance and her lips met with Lex's. ' _Oh…_ ' Then Lex's tongue entered her mouth, asking for Franceska's. ' _So this is what she meant! Okay!_ ' Then she used her tongue before the two touched and danced on each other's. ' _This is incredible! I'm feeling so good!_ '

* * *

Mio was licking Minna's neck. ' _Enjoying yourself?_ '

"Uhhn…"

"Love my licking?"

"I never did this. Oh… Mio… You're so… Ahhn…" And Minna eventually felt her breasts groped. "Ahhn… No fair!" And she forced Mio to turn around, before letting her breasts stick to Mio's back while being pulled. This time Minna was groping Mio.

"Oh… Minna…!"

"You wanted this to happen? Let me lead, Mio. You forced my hand first."

"Do you trust me?"

"Do you?"

"I do, Minna."

"Then I do too. I love you."

"I love you too, Minna…" They looked at each other before she kissed again, with their tongues making them feel hot.

* * *

Vera was blushing, but knew she had to resist and not try. ' _Wait… I want to make sure I have someone. I can't touch myself… I can't._ '

" _ **Hi.**_ " Melody said it while sitting beside Vera, while blushing herself. "Wanna try it with me?"

"Huh? Oh… Umm…"

"What's wrong?"

"You're reserved for my master, Melody. I saw the two of you… I don't know if I could…"

"For me… it's good. You saw us this morning, huh?" Melody smiled before she closed her lips to Vera's and used her tongue. ' _I love Tyler. That must means I love you too._ '

' _Oh my…!_ ' Vera's eyes were widened but they slowly closed, as she accepted her tongue and kissed back. ' _I love this… Melody is giving me the tongue!_ '

Melody then pulled away. "I'll be your practice girl. Sorry if I'm not a guy."

"It's okay. It might be different, but a cock's equivalent to a girl's pussy."

"Wait, what…?" Before Melody could get what it meant, her flower was violated. "Uhhn!" Vera was rubbing Melody's clit in the water. "Uhhn! Damn… Vera… You naughty girl."

"I'd do anything to make my master happy. If it meant pleasuring you too… I'd do that."

"Ahhn… You never did it with him yet, did you?"

"Not yet."

"Then consider this you… ahhn… greatest moment of your fucking life!"

Vera moaned, now feeling someone's fingers rubbing her clit. "Ahhn… Melody! You're grabbing my flower too?"

"I wanna pleasure you. Let's cum together, okay?"

"Okay… I'm so sensitive!" Vera blushed harder with Melody, now fingering each other. "AHHN!"

"Ahh…" Melody moaned, feeling good.

* * *

Lynette was kissing Yoshika while the Fusojin was groping her from behind. ' _Yoshika…_ '

Yoshika pulled away from the kiss. "Like what you're seeing?"

"I like every bit of you, Yoshika. I like your gentle but aggressive personality too."

"Don't worry. You can like my physical aspects too."

"I wouldn't, but I'd love to eat you, Yoshika."

"Oh?"

"We'll see who's better at making the other cum."

"69?" Yoshika giggled before they got to the shallowest part of the bath. Lynette was on the ground while seeing Yoshika's flower, while the Fusojin herself was over her Brittannian lover and seeing her flower. "You asked for this. I'd like to experience equal treatment once a while too and… AHHN! No fair! Well, you asked for it!" As Yoshika was being licked at her folds, she started licking Lynette's.

"Hhn! Yoshika…" Lynette then continued licking Yoshika's folds and insides. ' _I like to eat you out. You're so good…_ '

' _Lynette… I wanna pee on you again… Let the water stink. I don't care. I love you…_ '

And their thoughts were more realized as they kept moaning as they ate each other out…

* * *

Mio was licking Minna's navel. ' _She's sensitive here…_ '

"AHHH! Mio… Fuck… You're making me… Ahhn!"

"Wanna let my tongue in?"

"Damn it… Clean me inside and I'm gonna pee too soon!" Minna begged, before Mio smirked at her. "What?"

"You have to beg."

"Oh… Please?"

"I can't hear you."

"Please, Mio."

"Shout it. I can't hear you."

"PLEASE, MIO! FUCK MY SENSITIVE NAVEL, CAUSE I WANT TO FUCKING MARK YOU!"

"OH?! IS THAT IT?!" Mio heartily laughed before she got over Minna. "Then let me make the best of you then!"

"Good!"

Mio then started to finger herself and made sure her fingers were focused on her clit. Her eyes rolled up, letting her body bear the pleasure. "Uhhn… Ahhh!"

"You're doing it directly! Don't force yourself!"

"I want to… for you… Minna… AHHN! I'm about to pee!"

Minna blushed, knowing she'll be peed on. "Everyone! Make the pool stink! We're going to send a message to the other girls!" And she knows everyone heard it.

Mio's eyes were still rolled up as she fingered her clit. "Ahhn… Minna… I'm going to mark you like an animal."

"I'm waiting. Go ahead! I want your stink."

"OHH… Ahhn… I'm… COMING… MINNA! BANZAI!" Mio then made her flower explode with her urine being sprayed all over the commander's body.

"Ahhn…" Minna knew being sprayed by Mio's urine was the best experience she could ever have with her. ' _This is great… I'm being marked by Samurai herself… Oh…_ '

"Minna…" Mio called out seductively before her peeing was able to slow down. "Still want that navel licking?"

"Your Magic Eye gives me the mood. Growl for me."

"Grrrraw…"

"LOUDER!"

"GRRRAW!"

"That's more like it, my naughty major! Finish up… And do it to me." And after Minna's request, she spread her legs apart. "It's better you finger-fuck me too."

"I like that." And Mio's pee stopped flowing before she positioned her mouth over Minna's navel. Her fingers were now positioned on her lover's flower. "Let's do it."

"Let me pee. Are you my toilet?"

"I'm only one of them." Mio chuckled before she finally put fingers in her lover's flower, and got her tongue in her lover's navel. And furiously, she licked and finger-fucked.

"AHHHN! YES!" Minna rolled her eyes up. "Oh, THIS IS WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU! I'M GONNA BE MARKING YOU NOW! I'M WET WITH YOUR URINE, AND I SHALL BE AVENGED! AHHN!"

* * *

"Uhhn… Melody… I'm about to…"

"You too?! Alright then. Do it faster! Hnn… AHHH!"

"Oh… Mel… I'll pee!"

"Me… too… AHHN… Damn… why pee?!"

"I don't care! If they like a stinky bath… I'll give it to them! HERE I COME! MELODY!"

"AHHN!"

* * *

"I'm about to…" Francesca was moaning while being groped, then being squeezed from behind by Lex, while another finger was furiously rubbing Francesca's clit. "Uhhhn! I'm gonna pee on this."

" _I know. What's good about me is that I can pee without stimulation a lot of times. Plus… You pleased me._ " Lex giggled. " _I'll give you that present!_ Here we go! _**BRING ON THE MILK, BABY! GYAH!**_ " And Lex released milk from her tits, letting the milk wet Francesca's back. "Oh… Yes… I'm gonna make the water fresh and stinky!" She rolled her eyes up. "Let's do it together, Fran! TOGETHER!"

"AHHN! I'm GONNA CUM! HAAA!"

"HAAA!"

* * *

"Lynette-chan…" Yoshika's eyes were rolled up. "I'm about to pee!"

"Me too! Ahhn!" Lynette's eyes were rolled up in pleasure. "Mark the water! Please AHHN! I'm COMING!"

"OHHH… LYNNE! AHHHN!"

* * *

"Frida…!" Delilah moaned more. "Uhhn!"

Frida was eating out Delilah's flower without anything given to her by the other. ' _Good. I want her to pee. My finger-fucking's enough for me!_ ' "Uhhn!"

"Just let me… Uhhn!"

"It's okay. Another time. You deserve the mega blast of your stink!"

"Oh… keep going! I'm gonna cum!"

"Let your pee out and EXPLODE… AHHN… I'm COMING NOW!"

"OHHH… FRIDA! I'm COMING! AHHH!"

* * *

Minna's eyes were rolled up as she gave the order. "EVERYBODY MAKE US ALL STINK… AHHN… I'm COMING! GYAAAH!"

' _Here it comes! Her fountain is coming!_ '

" _ **FOUNTAIN!**_ " Minna then jetted out her urine from her flower as it was stronger than Mio's, even reaching up to five feet upwards as it made a fountain shape. All her pee from that burst came out and it soon lowered itself until her flow stopped.

Mio was drenched in the pee of her lover and smiled. "Minna… Thank you."

"No… Thank you. You've awakened me, Mio." Minna moaned before she was knocked out unconscious thanks to the intensity of what she had done.

Mio looked at the other girls as they peed inside the bath and eventually got the water to change into a yellowish green color. "The message… is sent. We'll have to make sure every witch in our unit gets the message and follows our system."

Minna stirred from her short nap before she sat up and opened her eyes. She stood up and walked beside Mio, seeing the water of the bath now yellowish-green in color. "Wow… So it's this instense."

"Yes… It's this disgusting."

"It's disgusting and amazing too. It's a system unique to the 501st. We still have to practice restraint, right?"

"Of course. We got days for working, and we got days for fucking."

"Mio!"

"What?" Mio laughed and Minna soon after.

Minna maintained that smile. "Thank you, Mio. So much has happened to me in the past that I didn't realize that I was missing out on a lot." And while she's witnessing Melody and Vera kissing from afar, she continued. "I know we're not gonna get younger, but I wish others would follow our hidden ideals. If ever the situations of fighting get us to be nervous, I want others to see this too. We need people we could trust for this, and I trust you can get them for us. Let others know of the grim movement we've started."

"Of course."

"Mio… You better make sure our little seed of lust grows and expands. We're all under this spell now. Did it change you?"

"It never did, Minna."

"Good. I don't want any of us to change. I want us to stay the same."

"That was always my goal for this. Others will know. I promise you that."

"Make sure it happens." Minna ordered before she kissed Mio's cheek. "You don't do it, I kill you."

"Hmph." Mio snorted and smirked before the two of them kissed and included their tongues.

Vera gently pulled away from Melody before she stood up. "Melody, it was a nice time."

"Sure. I had a nice time too." Melody then stood up and both of them got out of the bath. "So… You and Tyler will do it?"

"Yeah. I'll be having his baby… but I want to make sure it's at a right time when we're all done with the fighting."

"Hmm… I wonder if I could have a baby too?"

"Do you want?"

"After the war, I long for a good and normal life with him or just, some other man, I guess."

"You don't need to leave him. We're living together."

"Are you sure?" Melody sighed. "Well… living equally? We're gonna go against norms. Crazy?"

"It's crazy, but not uncommon." Vera then closed the distance before the two of them kissed again. ' _Master Tyler, I'll be the mother of our new hope… And Melody will be your greatest witness._ ' And Vera pulled away from the kiss. "I have a mission to do with him now."

"Hey… I heard it's an infil mission. Be careful, okay?"

"For the sake of ending this war and for my safety, I always was and still will be. Goodbye."

"Take care." Melody replied it and saw Vera walking out.

Vera was grabbing a towel and wrapped it around herself as she was in the dressing area of the baths. Eventually, she found her clothes and wore them. This time, she was wearing a Liberion jacket themed uniform. ' _For some reason, it rather fits a little of my favorites._ ' She thought before she brought her towel with her while fully dressed and headed out, getting ready for the mission…

 _ **2052 hours…**_

 _ **Main Striker hangar…**_

Tyler cocked an M19A11 pistol before holstering it then took an AR-15 Black Rifle carbine before cocking it, letting a round go out. ' _Good. Reloading mechanisms set._ ' After his thoughts rang on the specs of his assault rifle, he checked his magazine, and loaded the fallen bullet in, and put it back in the carbine rifle. Meanwhile, he heard a drone of jet engines, and he looked behind him seeing Jean in her MiG-21 etherjet strikers as she hovered close by. "Yo." He nodded.

"I'll be on standby and will be loitering until you get ready and leave the area. Sanya will rendezvous with us and will be on point, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Esmeralda walked in the main striker hangar. "Alright… you know the plan. Vera's coming in with us too. She'll be infiltrating with you, Agent Fray."

"Yeah, I remember that."

Esmeralda glanced at Jean. "Jean Vasquez, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if you two be on point together? We gotta be in formation together just in case."

"That's fine. Although… I better make sure Tyler's okay with it."

" _ **It's okay,**_ " Tyler answered.

"Sure thing, Flight Lieutenant." Jean nodded before she hovered out of the hangar and took off on the runway.

Ezmee smiled. "Jean Vasquez is a dedicated night witch like Sanya. I sure do miss the 45th though."

"Why didn't you come back?" Tyler asked.

"Sheesh, do I have to repeat it? Anyway, it's fine. I didn't come back because I was afraid of what the top brass might do. The international leaders don't know exactly about Neuroi forces participating against their own kin, for the sake of humanity and ending a civil war in the race itself. Hispanian top brass kept my Neuroi racial status as classified information and not even told to the rest of the world. That gives me a chance to stay away."

"You didn't need to."

"I know what you're gonna say. I didn't need to because I can still be sisters with the girls of the 45th. I got what you mean. However… it's for good reason too. I don't want their good reputation to be painted with a Neuroi hybrid like me too. Unlike you guys, you can be spoiled up and still be quite the force to be reckoned with since you're on the front lines, unlike us."

"Hey, they'll be fine."

"I hope they are. Though I wish I could still see Julie, though. I heard a little rumor she got on with Sakamoto while they were still at Pinasis."

"Damn. Sakamoto hangs with the right sort. Julie Mao's a major too. They may be raised as army teens but they could be brats. I heard Julie's story but she's cold during her command then, right."

"That's what I like about her. It doesn't matter if she was cold or not. I liked the old her better."

"You're sounding like a loyalist."

"Actually, she took me in, aware I'm a Neuroi hybrid."

"Ah."

"Hey… Maybe I am. I mean… I had a…" Esmeralda stopped there, hesitating on her sentence to be finished. ' _Do I want to tell him?_ ' And she sighed after thinking. "…crush."

"Whoa… You're a bi?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm fuckable too."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Tyler groaned afterwards. "Sheesh, Ezmee. I didn't know you were going after men."

"Hey… I choose my time too. Tch. Whatever."

" _ **Tyler?**_ " Vera was finally walking in. "Ah… Flight Lieutenant Montesano! It's good to see you."

Ezmee nodded. "So you and Tyler are on, right?"

"Yes, Flight Lieutenant."

"Don't be too formal now, Vera. You can call me Ezmee in private. We gotta get used to calling out call signs at a distance."

"Of course. It's one of the safety standards from my department too."

"That's great then, Vera." Ezmee sighed and glanced at the open entrance of the hangar. "We should get going soon."

Tyler glanced at Vera. "Okay, you memorized the map?"

Vera let her blue eyes glow and she morphed into her Neuroi form. "Yes, Master. You can keep your copy as I've learned the airbase's layout."

This made the Hispanian raise an eyebrow. "Master?"

"I'm not embarrassed and neither is he. I somehow have this as a little habit. I'll try my best not to expose his deserved title."

"Still… 'Master?'"

"I call him that since I chose him to be so. He was so kind to me, Flight Lieutenant."

" _ **It's okay.**_ " Tyler sighed at it. "We gotta get going. The two are waiting."

"Two night witches are escorting us," Esmeralda said while walking to the docking unit of her Dassault Mirage III etherjet strikers. "So we'll have to expect minimum resistance when…"

" _ **I'm coming too.**_ " Shirley's voice rang and it stopped Ezmee while the Liberion walked in the hangar with her gear. Minna walked behind her. "I thought the escort detail might need a proper reinforcement. Mind if I join in?"

Ezmee smiled. "Good thing you know your place. Escort detail next to the night witches won't be bad, I guess."

"Thanks," Shirley replied before she walked to her docking unit with her SR-71 etherjet strikers. "Thought a little punch to the Neuroi once in a while is needed."

Minna sighed. "I'm sorry. She insisted since she's worried about the situation of Ember."

"Am not!"

"Just take off, Yeager!" Minna glanced back from the Liberion to the other three. "Well… At least things will be more secure while she's around. It isn't her first time to go on a night escort mission."

Ezmee chuckled while hearing the Liberion's SR-71 strikers start up with Shirley in them. "At least she'll be in good terms with the night sky." She commented it, not in the hearing of Shirley because of the loud strikers. The Liberion eventually sped forward and took off. "Wow. Liberions don't fail in striker unit tech too. They got good ones. Orussia is a good competitor next to them," Ezmee commented.

"What does she want anyway?" Tyler asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not saying she's doing this for Ember, but on the way, she rather wants to talk to another concerned hybrid."

"Me?" Ezmee chuckled at it. "Alright. If it's for that lost hybrid girl, then why not? If I could help, all things are considered. I know Shirley's concerns."

"That's good then." Minna nodded afterwards. "The three of you are taking to the skies for the mission. It begins when you're in the sky and en route to the destination. Questions?"

Vera nodded. "Commander, to notify you, reinforcements from my side are on stand-by in case things go south."

"Great," Minna replied.

Tyler raised an eyebrow to Vera. "You requested Blue Neuroi forces? Is this the Queen's doing?"

"It is, and she knows it won't matter if they're revealed to the world."

"At least things will go down tonight if it gets messy. Let's do it?"

"I'm ready, Tyler."

"Make that three," Ezmee answered next.

"Then the three of you are to depart. Good luck." Minna crossed her arms. "Now get going!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ " Everyone replied, with Vera now sliding close her combat mask.

* * *

 _ **2145 hours…**_

The formation was as follows: Sanya and Jean were formed up on point flying at 6,500 m and Esmeralda carrying with Tyler on her, with Vera and Shirley were flying low at 400 m above ground. They don't mind since they should be at the ground and making sure they have less detection issues. Although the night witches are high up, they're only considered to be the eyes of the lower altitude squadron in case they got bogeys onto them. But during their continuous flight going northward into Baltland, they encountered no enemies so far.

Sanya and Jean, even with their antennae detect no Neuroi at all. With it, they both nodded at each other before Sanya gives the situation report. "Callsign Gaia, this is Night Package. Respond."

" _Responding,_ " Ezmee replied on the radio.

"No sign of hostile presence, we'll return to our route. Good luck."

" _Thanks for that. We'll take it from here. Fly safe._ " Ezmee's gratitude got the witches to turn tail and return south to resume their patrol route.

While that was happening, Shirley was flying straight and looked forward until she glanced at Esmeralda, focused with her eyes forward knowing the mission is important than everything else. ' _Wow… She's just so…_ '

Ezmee's eyes eased on Shirley's curious ones. "Staring isn't nice."

Shirley gasped and put her eyes forward. ' _Crap!_ '

"You don't need to hide it, Captain Yeager" Esmeralda chuckled. "Ha-ha… You're just curious of what kind of hybrid I am. For Ember's sake?"

The Liberion thought about it and frowned. "Yeah. Obviously, Minna told you."

"A good captain always manages to take care of her subordinates. But in your case, she's a Major back in her world. I don't expect that she's always perfectly well though, even with a mind of a high ranking officer."

"Just get straight with me, Esmeralda. You've been a hybrid. How come you didn't have any problems like this?"

Tyler listened, but he glanced forward. ' _Am I hearing this?_ ' He thought of it as he continued listening. He noticed Vera was listening but with her eyes forward and looking at the two seldom.

Ezmee looked forward, then to Shirley. "I've known of who I fully am when I was still a child, Shirley. My mama and padre knew about who I am since she's actually a full Neuroi with organics like your friend Vera over there. What's good about the Blue Neuroi is that they'd research reproduction… the most important aspect in producing important life in the world, or the universe. Yeah. I was teased… given a bad name… called a freak. But all those years, I knew that who I am made me stronger, and strong in will and not in form. I hid my true self from others but I showed them that I'm proud to be who I am. My skin was human for a long time, and they never saw my true skin. I've shown it to… only one person in Hispania."

"Oh? Who?"

"My cousin. I was nine then. Joaquin was at my age when I showed him who I am. He was afraid at first, and his opinion of me is… 'I know who I am, but I should also knowwho I am in the past and the future.' It's deep, but I later understood it when we entered military service together. I was 13 and we separated. I took the skies and he took the ground and was stationed mostly in Europe, fighting proudly as a ground male witch. They're rare these days."

"Whoa… they allow young teen boys to participate too?"

"Girls only follow on their career when they're suited to or if they want. It's a good thing most of the girls did, while the boys are prioritized in doing so since Europe's in bad shape thanks to the Neuroi."

"Damn…"

"Anyway… He knew about who I am, while a lot never knew, except for him and Julie Mao from the Flash Squad, and later, League Intelligence and the Hispanian top brass. The world wasn't ready to accept a hybrid in full, which is why I'm keeping myself as a hybrid just a secret for the meantime." Esmeralda chuckled. "You really want to know a lot about me."

"I need to know if there's anything in Ember's life that's in common."

"Nothing from between us is similar except how we joined the military. There's enlistment… but the reasons are different. You told me it was due to her father's death. Mine was finding my parents' killers and helping out the world as I go. I was given more hell than her and she deserves better. Damn it, she's in the infirmary, resting…"

"…after a good fuck."

"You're joking!"

Tyler groaned. "Here we go," He muttered.

"Come on, Tyler. It isn't new." Shirley laughed afterwards and glanced at Esmeralda.

Vera narrowed her eyes at Esmeralda before looking forward with a question in mind. "Flight Lieutenant, I have a question. Did you have a Berserk mode yourself?"

"Uh-huh," Esmeralda replied. "But take note right now: Berserk is a basic ability for all Neuroi hybrids, since Ember has the same thing. But she can unlock different abilities as a Neuroi hybrid too. However, since she manifested her Neuroi abilities only recently like what others tell me, it might be a problem."

"Others?" Shirley's eyebrow was raised in confusion.

"Francesca talked to me about it."

"Oh, Lucchini," Shirley muttered. "Ah, well."

"Anyway… a manifestation of a hybrid Neuroi being while in the teenage years or adulthood can be unlocked only at the point of rage, or unconscious state of mind at any given situation. Meaning… Without knowledge of you, being a Neuroi hybrid the whole time, can unlock your Neuroi abilities at a cost: You receive quite a withdrawal for less usage or appearance as a Neuroi hybrid. It's part of the person, and he or she should accept it."

Shirley sighed. She knew where this was going. "By withdrawal… you mean the person could lose control of emotions?"

"The user intends to get an uncontrollable amount of rage since the user doesn't use much of power unless proper channeling of power is done. Therefore, the person needs to release some of the power possessed for good reasons. You could spend it just by appearing as a Neuroi being, or just use it continuously but not abusively. Like I said… A balance in being human and a Neuroi is put in priority as we live our lives peacefully. Ember's situation is rather worse. She never learned herself of being a Neuroi hybrid from the start. I'm sure it's her mother who has the Neuroi gene since Ember's features are perfect for a hybrid. Too bad she's losing control by paying a price from her years of dormancy."

"You know about this, huh?"

"It's because I'm the only hybrid who lived in this world for the meantime, and I'm considered special. I got to agree from my mother than I'm made for a deeper purpose. But I chose to follow her: being in the side of the Blue Neuroi, since they mean peace for all of us too."

"Oh." Shirley was then in thought for quite a while before glancing back at Ezmee. "Are you planning to turn?"

"Me? Would I turn into a full Neuroi to be more effective? Why not?"

"Wouldn't you lose your humanity for that?"

"I'm proud of being human, but I also know so much is at stake while the Neuroi King is making so much damage. If I was left a choice to turn into a full Neuroi, I'd take it. Although it wouldn't be the most preferred to some humans, I'm not a full human. And choosing a side… redefines my purpose. I know."

"You're like a traitor."

"Except I'm not."

"You have so much faith in the Neuroi Queen."

"My mother has shown me so much, Captain. She didn't just show me things. She trained me too. Such a young age, huh? At least I also knew about me being a witch just makes it better. How? I know you'll ask. It made things better as I know it'll be both worth my body to take in since this world has magic in it, and I'm naturally a candidate for being a witch. If not, it's fine too. I just thought it was better I experienced two worlds."

"And now you did…" Shirley hesitated to finish it and knows it might be going a little too far.

"It's okay." Ezmee had her eyes closed and opened them again to look at Shirley. "You're asking me what my reason is if ever I would want to turn into a full Neuroi."

"Y-Yeah… Sorry if it's pressuring you."

"It's like I told you… It comes with redefining my purpose. If I find that humanity is enjoyable but is only meant for me to find the purpose of living and not its true meaning, then there's no need to live it fully as I have another purpose: Studying everything else besides this planet. You see… I wanted to see a bit more of the galaxy and the universe too. The Neuroi travel from one galaxy to another. I'd like to see how they do it so I can see it for myself. The frontier doesn't just stop simply here. When my father taught me astronomy, I was amazed. There are so many unexplored stars we have yet to see. Exploration is definitely something I'd take."

"So you'd rather see everything else than live as a human?"

"You're harsh. But I'd rather expand see the universe as a whole and not just here, Shirley. I can respect you would want to stay here or Ember does. The decision is always on the one who would want it. It's her decision if she wants to turn full or not."

"Whatever her decision… I guess I'm just gonna have to respect it."

"You can talk to her about it."

"I don't know what to say. I just… Our relationship is just new and I just started here…"

" _ **Shirley…**_ " Vera then decided to butt in. "I know it's easier for me to say it, but Ember's different. She's not like the regular girl you might know from the other world she's in. She's a hybrid and has every right to choose her own path."

"But…"

"No buts, Shirley."

Tyler sighed. "Shirley, she read my mind for it. Ember's still a hybrid but at anytime, she can choose to be a full Neuroi for all we care."

"Guys…" And Shirley groaned afterwards, somehow sad that two have agreed Ember's decision is her own. "I just don't like her to leave like this. It's too soon."

"She doesn't need to leave."

"Easy for you to say, Ty. She'll be exploring every bit of detail of what a Neuroi does and she'll be distracted she'll…"

"Not right now." Ezmee interrupted Shirley before she eased her head forward. "Industrial complex and the airbase are now on our visual. Shirley, you have to pull back. Or… stay somewhere else and wait. If you get too close you'll be detected."

Shirley sighed, knowing the conversation won't be continued. "Fine. There's a rock formation and a tree on it. I see it over there. Ezmee, if you can meet me there…"

Esmeralda looked at the same landmark. "Yes. I see it. Alright, I'll meet you there. It's distant from the airbase, so it should be okay. I'll have to drop off Tyler."

"Right. Be careful, okay?" Shirley then saw Ezmee nod and eventually lowered her altitude and flew to the landmark.

Esmeralda and Vera flew in next to each other. "Jynetta, ready?"

"Ah. You know my Neuroi name."

"Of course I do." Esmeralda smiled before focusing at Tyler. "Tyler, the two of us will be cloaked together. You'll be the first inside the base with half of the explosives while Vera has the other half. You have to start marking targets. Blue Neuroi forces will be on standby to assist if ever things get very ugly. Meanwhile, Vera will gather more information, but you can also relay instructions to her if ever there needs sabotaging in the base. Just… Don't go trigger happy yet. If they capture you, you're on your own there."

Vera looked at Tyler. "Master… Please be careful."

"Sure thing, Vera. You too." Tyler then looked down to Ezmee. "Alright, hit it."

"Got it. Vera break formation and insert from the east. I'll get him as close as possible."

"Okay. Be careful of Master Tyler, Ezmee. I trust you." Vera nodded afterwards before she broke formation and flew right.

Esmeralda wasted no time. "Let's do it. _**Visual Stealth Cloak… ACTIVATING.**_ " And with the help of her Neuroi power which amplifies her magic, she was able to go invisible along with Tyler.

They were on approach in the airbase, and the same one where Zelian the Conqueror is in.


	25. The northern territory (part 3)

**CHAPTER 19**

" **The northern territory (part 3)"**

That night was going to get interesting for some reason.

Zelian was in her personal office as crafted like a human's office. She was using her small monitor and making sure to keep it secure. "So Dietrich… I suppose things are going well in distracting the allied forces from that distraction plan in Australis?"

" _Yes, they took the bait. League Intelligence is finally focused on the southeast Asiectan areas now._ "

"Things are going to plan then. The last of my backup forces are doing what they can to take it. IT IS a key area. If I take it… our plans will be accelerated, and you know it."

" _Of course, but Bosconovitch expects results. If the 501_ _st_ _isn't taken out…_ "

"We have more problems ahead of us, Dietrich, so I suggest you be patient instead of being a whiner for failed situations I've gone through."

" _HE IS NOT A PATIENT MAN, and you know it._ "

"Yes, yes. I understand. His 'country' that he claims his has what we want, but we cannot even access it since it was being kept covertly, even from his own government."

" _Of course. The Orussian government and its chiefs of staff are rather occupied thanks to the Southeast Asiectan troubles we've placed. Xing is being supported by Orussia and both countries are trying to take it back together. Even League Intelligence is getting the handful instead of the two nations. Phantom Elites… Tch. I hate them._ "

"…You and me both." Zelian chuckled. "Dietrich, call me Zelian. You only call me Conqueror for your own reasons. Don't be selfish now. At least humor me at the minor details."

" _Fine. Zelian… Your next objective is making sure Karlsland is reinforced. But since there's a problem and Allied Forces have surrounded it…_ "

"Then we have no choice but to surrender it. Unfortunately for the Allied Forces and the rest of our worries… I have other things in store."

" _Namely what?_ "

"Of course… Nobody else knows what this airbase I'm in right now has."

" _Oh? Should it be something we should both worry about?_ "

"It's a little shock you know. I'm sure you know about the presence of a rebel Neuroi faction."

" _The Queen's Blue Neuroi…_ "

"I'm not about to let up on them, since the King asked me to make sure they don't step in Karlsland. They think this country is for the taking? Hmph. I have one last trick up my sleeve, and they're going to get damaged by it. They don't have their own hives. We have numerous."

" _There comes a time where you must not underestimate your enemy._ "

"Did I say I would? I'm making sure I take necessary steps. Karlsland is previously reinforced. Moscow is in ruins. Bosconovitch is playing a different hand and even I don't know anything about it."

" _Oh… It will be catastrophic because for the next few days… You will find it interesting enough that we can safely get the product out._ "

"That's what I want to hear."

" _Ah. Then it's still ongoing then._ "

"Do your part with him and give us an entrance, and you shall have your share in the victory we long for."

" _It's still the same. We have what we need to start our first phase._ "

"Good. Then I'll do my part as promised."

" _Excellent. He will be… in touch with you, if not personally, by distant communications. And… accept our simple gift._ "

"By simple, you mean…"

" _We have finished modifying the X-Five-Two to your standards. Thanks to your neurification process, it wasn't hard making the adjustments. You know as well I do that Dr. Miyafuji's plans to make it a symbol of peace was foolish. You know that it is a tool. And you proved it._ "

"Thank you, Dietrich. I've placed it in a secure facility, not here in Baltland."

" _Ah… so you received it and secured it then? Then I think our conversation is no longer needed. It is your treasure if you treat it as such. Use it to your advantage._ "

"I have a Neuroi girl who seems much as enthusiastic in using it than using her own propulsion systems. The X-Five-Two will give more punch than ever. We'll be unstoppable, but we won't show it yet."

" _True. Do whatever you think is best._ "

"I'm glad we have a good partnership."

" _Bosconovitch would be pleased. You shall be contacted again, or you can contact us for anything else. Goodnight, Zelian._ "

"I don't sleep. Remember?" Zelian chuckled. " _And good morning to you, Dr. Dietrich._ " And just like that, the monitor just went blank. ' _Fool. We'll take our loot from you… and you shall be left behind like the human scum you are._ ' Then the door was opened and she saw an infantry humanoid. "(You are disturbing me.)" She spoke in the soft screeching language of the Neuroi.

"(Forgive me, but you must listen. Our security has been breached, but I did not alarm Security yet. Just as you said, I went straight to you here to report it.)"

"(Excellent work. Which direction?)"

"(East side.)"

"(Let the intruder through and continue to monitor him. He will be sneaking either to obtain intelligence or mark targets for a strike package, or perhaps, sabotage.)"

"(I acknowledge, Conqueror.)" The infantry humanoid was about to leave when he stopped at the door. "(Pardon, but may I know why you are interested in seeing to it the intruder lives?)"

"(It's because he has quite a story with one former Queen's Guard Neuroi girl. I'd like to know more. Spying is an important aspect in deception, and I intend to use it.)"

 _ **2205 hours…**_

Tyler snuck to the hangar at the east side of the Neuroi airbase and peeked his head from the south corner and saw guard detail. ' _Two… No… There are three walker tanks. And there's a hell lot of a humanoid infantry detail around places._ ' And he reached at his side belt before pulling out a knife while seeing it light up yellow. ' _This stun knife should immobilize them before I get their cores with clean shots. Better make sure it's well done though, or they'll be threats._ ' He nodded, knowing what he must do and began to get around the base.

Together with Vera, they have six designated targets for detonation: The armory at the southwest, The long range comms tower at the southeast, The command hangar at the north side, The dismantled carrier units at the far west side, The Neuroi jet hangar housing an advanced unit but can be dangerous if activated with a live drone core, and finally the housings for the infantry humanoids where they regenerate for continuous energy. Unlike crawlers and aerial units as vehicles, infantry humanoids need energy for their advanced movements like a human to be sure they're effective in both combat situations and command events. Like humans, they need a good supply of energy, since they're modified from the drone fighters who have bigger cores. Infantry humanoids use smaller ones and are more agile on the ground then humans, as a sufficient reason why they have regenerative housing units. The regenerative housing units need to be taken down so the remaining uncared infantry humanoids who may escape the carnage done by either the Allied Forces or the Blue Neuroi may not find another source and die from exhaustion.

 _ **2211 hours…**_

It took some time of sneaking before he was able to get to the armory. Knowing human regiments have left explosives in there. He put his M19A11 supressed pistol at his hands before he carefully went inside the armory. Seeing discarded guns and ammunitions for them made him think the Neuroi only use their own weapons and not the enemy's. ' _Damn. They really wanna use theirs. Can't they get a taste of man-made guns at least?_ ' "Tch. Like that's gonna happen." He muttered it before he wasted no time as he started to take the C4 charges from his duffel bag. He placed two at the volatile materials section of the armory room.

Then, his earpiece came to life. " _Master, this is Vera. I successfully infiltrated the base._ "

"Great. So you're in your human form?"

" _I am, but I can manage, so don't worry. Where are you?_ "

"I'm in the armory and I've set two charges already."

" _I see._ "

"Why don't you get an assignment instead? The long range comms tower needs to be rigged and you're the one for the job since you can nullify sensors as you climb it. You told me you can nullify sensor functions, right?"

" _I can._ "

"At least it's useful. Then, try to rig the command hangar too. You're more agile in dodging enemy patrols than I am. Lastly, get to the advanced Neuroi jet unit hangar. Be careful of security measures. I noticed laser sensors placed and it might be a good thing if you avoid them. It's either there are explosives or the whole base will be awake with a siren. You can do the three objectives in any order by the way, so don't screw it up."

" _I'll do my best, Master._ "

"If anyone spots you, it's all over. Sneak and eliminate guards if possible. You CANNOT be detected in this."

" _Yes, Master._ "

"Good. Keep radio silence now. Rendezvous at the armory when you're done. If you arrive there and I don't make 10 minutes, then detonate your targets without me. The encryption channel's taking its toll."

" _Radio silence as much as possible and rendezvous at the armory. I copy._ "

"Good luck, Vera." Tyler then took off his earpiece. And as expected, his earpiece sparked up a little before some smoke came from it. ' _The earpiece lost its encryption channel and we can't communicate like always, or we'll get tracked by the enemy. I'm on my own._ ' Right after the smoke stopped, he smelled the earpiece and the burning smell was fading. He put it back on his ear. "Right." He muttered to himself before he started walking his way out.

 _ **2216 hours… Vera…**_

Vera was barefooted and was in her jacketed uniform before she equipped her blade Retarynax. She shortened the blade due to her connective power, and the length is good for shorter range but speedy attacks against any opponent. She casually walked behind a patrolling humanoid behind a hangar before she twisted his head to stun him and stabbed him with her short blade to his mid-back. "(Die.)" She whispered to him before she twisted her blade, quietly letting him disintegrate into flakes downwards instead of exploding. The flakes were melting easily thanks to composition of her blade, melting away the remains of a humanoid unit. ' _They should see me coming, but nonetheless, I'm more lethal than they are._ ' She thought of it before she licked her lip and proceeded to the advanced Neuroi jet hangar.

As she entered the jet hangar, she had to sneak up to a few guards and eliminate them before she was able to secure the hangar. She saw the advanced jet itself, but it was being surrounded by lasers. ' _So they're making sure they guard it well._ ' She smirked. "Not a problem." She then ran and jumped, then landed on her hands between two horizontal laser beams before she pushed off the ground and flipped up to land on her feet, now at a safe spot from the lasers. With her athleticism, her jumping and moving was able to get her through the lasers after some several more seconds until she arrived when she jumped and landed on the upper surface of the Neuroi advanced jet. There were still some lasers in front of her. ' _Just at the exact spot. The explosives I have should be able to pierce this jet downwards._ ' Then with movement only at her arms, she carefully took out the C4 and placed them at her left and right sides before she rolled away, then eventually got through the lasers with ease again. After getting out of the sensors field, she looked back. "That takes care of the jet." She muttered before she went for the large hangar doors, but widens her eyes and freezes for a while before she ran to the side and rolled to the door to prevent being seen. A Neuroi crawler tank passed by and she was almost seen. It seemed it was only a corner-eyed spot and the crawler tank unit didn't mind it and went on its patrol. Vera peeked her head to see the crawler tank walking away from the area. ' _It seems I was almost close. I can't be seen._ ' "Right." She whispered and ran out, knowing her path is not within the visions of every patrolling infantry humanoid in the base. ' _Master Tyler believes in my speed. I'll make sure to use it as an advantage._ ' She then rolls and arrives behind metallic crates and peeked her head out. ' _Alright… I should be able to keep going as long as patrols do not spot me._ ' She nodded before she went on her way to the long range comms tower.

 _ **2218 hours… Tyler…**_

He was able to arrive at the dismantled carrier hangar and entered the side entrance. At the long narrow hallway, an infantry humanoid coming from the main hangar area began to walk in through the side entrance. While Tyler knows the humanoid wasn't looking at his direction, the agent took this opportunity and ran to the humanoid. When the humanoid knows another presence's footsteps in earshot, it was about to turn when it was tackled to the wall before its head was twisted and with its middle back shot up by his suppressed pistol. With its core shattered from its inside, it disintegrated into a melting form before Tyler looks at the entrance to the main hangar area. ' _Alright… What about we take a look here, eh?_ '

As he looked inside the main hangar area, he saw the dismantled carrier parts just laying around. He already knows that the dismantle carrier can be put together as long as a suitable core was to be found for them. From the looks of the number of parts, he could make out there were three of them inside the hangar. It was a good thing the large doors were closed. ' _Alright. Time to get to work._ ' He looked around and saw there was staircase leading up to a spare room upstairs for some reason. He knows he has to look for others inside the hangar before getting on his objective. With his M19A11 and knife equipped he walked slowly and went up the metallic stairs. With his gun up and the knife at his other hand, he was advancing slowly making sure he's careful on what he's doing while being vigilant for enemy presences. He stopped for a while before he peeked his head, seeing the rest of the upstairs room. It was empty. ' _It's clear._ ' With that, he started to browse the room.

It was about a minute later that he found hidden blueprints for the whole airbase, and he found something of great interest. ' _This is damn different. There seems to be an underground cargo area for spare V-3 Rockets and its launchers, and if ever used by a country's military would deal great damage to towns and cities. Better keep this one._ ' He took out a small camera, found a lamp he could use to illuminate the blueprints, and took the photo. ' _League Intel should be able to use the blueprint for searches, I guess. Can't ignore it._ ' He then kept the camera and returned the blueprints to where he got it and started to walk out of the room.

In no time at all, he got four C-4's placed on all the dismantled carriers. "That should do it. Moving on to the next…"

 _ **2219 hours… Vera…**_

In the long comms tower, the lone guarding Neuroi infantry humanoid has its head twisted by someone from behind before it was stabbed from its middle back. It then dissipated into white flakes while melting. Vera finally got the comms tower secured as she looked around. ' _So Master Tyler wants this part to be blown up too. I better set things up._ ' And with no time to waste, she planted C-4's on the communications devices made by Neuroi and of humans to prevent them being neurified and be put out of commission. "Alright… This should be it." She looked around and paid attention to anything else the allies may be able to use.

Then one of the Neuroi radio stations transmitted a signal. "(This is Juunyak Seven. I repeat, this is Juunyak Seven, our outpost in Africa is under attack and in danger of falling apart while assaulted by Allied Forces and an unknown Neuroi rebel faction. If anyone is listening on this channel, please be advised. The outpost is in danger of completely losing effectiveness and will be executing Plan SC to fend off enemy forces.)"

This made her gasp. "Wait… unknown Neuroi rebel faction? That means…" She had to think. ' _Is the Queen deploying a fighting force against the Neuroi airbase? I wonder if they decided to show themselves yet and reveal their purpose though._ ' "Hmph. Good thing. The King's forces shouldn't even live for all I care." And with some rage in her system, she still got to calm herself before she left the tower. ' _I hate them. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! I should clear my rage up before showing myself to Master Tyler. I should tell him I have personal feelings about this too._ '

Minutes later with her stealthy and speedy running, she was able to reach the command hangar. Knowing the front doors of the hangar cannot be accessed since there are two guarding humanoid infantry units holding beam rifles, she decided to look around the command hangar. She knew Zelian might be in there, so she decided to look into the patrol routes. It was minutes later when she found a patrol of two humanoids approaching the side of a command hangar. To her surprise, a hidden door opened for the two of them. She knew she had to time it. Once the two have entered, she ran for it before she bent down and saw the door was closing. In the nick of time, she made it before the door closed.

 _ **2224 hours… Tyler…**_

It took a little more time when Tyler got to the humanoid infantry barracks area where the reserve building should be. If he takes that out, the main supply for the barracks buildings will be severed. He needed to sneak past more patrolling infantry than usual. ' _Sneaking's a real bitch._ ' He chuckled softly before proceeding to the area.

He was able to swerve past patrols without alerting almost everyone. Actually, one of the infantry was able to approach an area where a suspicious figure was, but Tyler stabbed the unit from behind, knowing he was being watched. His tail was covered well. ' _No way you're gonna be a problem._ ' He sighed before continuing towards his goal.

Eventually, he was able to get a glimpse of the 2nd barracks building and saw someone important, just because the humanoid was a girl. When he looked at her, her hair was black and red in color, has a human face for a reason but was pale for some reason, wears a small-tiled red hexagon overall body armor and is used as her clothing, and her hair seemed to shine light blue briefly at random times. ' _An organic Neuroi. What's she doing here?_ '

Hyliene crossed her arms while talking to a humanoid infantry officer. "(So you're saying that spike really happened?)"

"(Yes. My superior officer was able to report it straight to Leader Zelian.)"

"Tch. (My mother seems to rather have the critical eye, Lieutenant. Next time, make sure you report it to me sooner than anything else. You now know of how I deal with my mother, and we're not doing so well personally. I don't know what her plans are, but you should know that this will not be taken lightly. Get a squad ready to search all buildings. I have a feeling this base is being watched or infiltrated. You know the standard search procedures, so I expect you do just that.)"

"(Won't the leader be frustrated?)"

"(My mother can be disappointed or kill me for all I care. I only care for the safety of the base itself. We're not allowing it to be sabotaged. So get a squad and start the search, NOW.)"

The infantry humanoid officer nodded. "(I shall follow.)" Then he ran inside the 2nd barracks building.

Tyler saw the Neuroi girl now turning to the direction of the way he came and was walking towards the direction of the other buildings. He hid his head and anticipated she won't come to his position, and it gave him time to think. ' _I couldn't understand what she's saying, but I think security is gonna be tighter. Nobody knows we're here, but I gotta feeling there's going to be more than the normal patrols involved after what I've seen. That… or maybe I'm just crazy._ ' "Whatever." He muttered it out before peeking his head out, seeing the Neuroi girl was no longer there. ' _I'm going._ ' He proceeded to move while looking around as usual in caution for other units. ' _No crawler units are here. I'll make it to the reserve building and rig it. The rest of the infantry will be running out of energy and won't be supplied while they run, even if they survived the attack._ '

A little later and he was able to get to the reserve building. He looked around and at the entrance. ' _No one's guarding this one in particular? Something isn't right._ ' He hanged back and waited for a while, not seeing another infantry humanoid in sight. "Alright, something's definitely up. But what'll happen anyway?" He sighed afterwards. ' _No chance I'll be standing around to wait to find out. I'll just move._ ' And putting his pistol out, he started to get to the building and eventually entered it with his gun still up. ' _Alright. First hallway's clear. Better get moving and find the power cores then…_ ' He moved around the building and started to search the building.

And while he was doing so, he noticed there was no one guarding this area at all. Even if it's at his convenience, there should be enough people in the base who are able to at least guard this part. ' _Alright… I know something may be off, but I still gotta set those charges. No use in loitering around here and see the trap for myself. Better make this fast…_ '

Eventually he found a steel door that's equivalent to a normal door. As he approached it, it slid up, and the room itself was almost dark but has dimmed lights in it. However, it wasn't what his attention was focused on. A big core was hovering in the middle of a vertical capsule. And he noticed it's really big. ' _It's like the size of four big watermelons put together._ ' And he looked around the capsule seeing the covered wires of sorts. ' _This must be it, but I haven't explored the whole building yet. Looks like I'll have to set charges here and keep looking._ ' And without hesitation, he put two more C-4's on the capsule. ' _I better search the building more._ '

It was a minute later when he easily found the second room and set charges on the core's capsule. "Finally." He looked around to see if there's anything he needed to find. A human-made locker was still visible in the room and he decided to open it. At his surprise, it was unlocked. ' _Maybe they searched this and figured it was good for the room?_ ' And he was able to see a notebook on one of the locker's shelves. He took it and opened it, then saw entry logs. ' _A diary of a sort._ ' He turned to the most recent entry and found something interesting.

 _From the first time they came here… Damn it… Why did they have to come here? Why here of all places? I guess they wanted to build something, but it's a good thing all of us were kept in line, or more could have suffered. Well who am I kidding?! There were more who died before the attack happened before we were enslaved! Anyway… the final touches of the underground cargo bay is finally finished. Zelian told us that this is also used for other purposes besides storing V-3's, but this one was new. It wasn't a bad idea to get us working here, but something else had been put there the whole time. I don't know what it is, but she certainly won't be able to use any of us anymore. But what I'm sure of is that she's up to no good. But there was some talk between us, about counter-measures that the Neuroi placed relating to these underground cargo bays…_

And when Tyler turned to another page, he noticed most of the next page was torn off. ' _What the hell?_ ' Tyler then groaned before acquiring the notebook. ' _Whatever the information here, it should be able to give clues to something else the Neuroi were keeping. I don't know what it is, but I can't find out yet, can I? Well… That's all there is to see here. Now to get out…_ ' He looked one last time in the locker, but nothing else of interest was found. He closed it, and armed himself before he got on his way.

 _ **2227 hours… Vera…**_

Vera snuck through all the abandoned human-made rooms and some Neurified and infantry inhabited rooms to make sure she goes deep into the hangar. She was able to find a basement and was mostly on intelligence queues tasking, and it didn't feel right to her. ' _Sure, I got the main aircraft hangar, but here? What were they doing here anyway? Intelligence tasking mixed with human equipment meant something else was happening. Development of things here, perhaps? It's true. The Neuroi needed some certain instruments not naturally just Neuroi-made. They received help if that's the case._ ' She kept up with her sneaking until she was able to get to the command observation room, where nodes were placed next to each other. And with a total of 50 nodes, it was like a big brain with processing power. ' _Alright, this is the main intelligence bank. I should make sure to be careful._ ' "Right." And with no other doubt, she started setting charges.

 _ **2229 hours…**_

"I see." Zelian chuckled while inside the briefing room for the human-made underground facility together with another human slave worker. "Well done."

"Uh… Umm… It was nothing."

Zelian chuckled at this and smirked at him. "I have to ask you something, slave. Do you know where your other friends are?"

The man was surprised of the question. "Uh… What do you mean?"

"I mean… are you aware of their presences right now? Didn't you notice that you're the only one here and the most focused?"

"Yes… I am focused… knowing you will release us as long as we do your bidding."

"I know. But did you think twice about it at all?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You don't know, because you are a fool. I used you. All of your other friends were executed." Zelian snapped a finger before a monitor has showed images of corpses and he looked at them. "These bodies were actually preserved to make sure you see them for one last time. They were your… friends. We had to make sure the blood was really getting out from them."

"No… I thought you'd…"

"You thought wrong."

"I don't understand… You said… You said you would release all of us! What the hell have you done?!"

"Oh, I did what I could… I use an asset…" Zelian then drew out her short sword. "…and I dispose of them if they are… spoiled."

"Wait… Leader…"

"And I thought you should know…" Then her red eyes glowed. "I killed them." And with a sadistic smile she zipped towards him before she was able to slash him. It was like a split second when she stopped just behind him. For 2 seconds, it was silent, until blood sprayed out and made a line diagonally on his body before the dead corpse splits into half before it drops altogether on the floor. She looked at the blade of her weapon and neared it to her mouth before she put her tongue out and licked it, mostly to the part where that man's blood was. ' _Incredible. I've killed so many, but this is the first time I've ever literally tasted blood. It's nice._ '

" _ **Mother.**_ " Hyliene soon came in and saw the corpse, and it made her stop walking. "Tch… You had to."

Zelian chuckled. "You don't know how good this is for me. I've been quite the naughty woman to lick his blood off my blade."

"A sadist as usual…"

"…and my daughter always has a critical eye on her sadistic mother. Well this is nice. Care to join me?"

"No thank you." Hyliene then snorted while she approached and neared Zelian. "I'm not surprised you would be considering blood, but live blood?"

"Hmm?"

"I know what you're planning. You know something's happening, and you think it's involving intruders. You had me worried there."

"You're worried of me?"

"No. I'm worried that this airbase will fall sooner than expected! You're a fool to believing they'll accomplish nothing! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"I have my methods, Hyliene. You said I should stay away from yours, and I shall say the same."

"But THAT is not the point, damn you! If we're compromised here, what we stood for at this place would be nothing."

"This base, is nothing but a small hive for all Neuroi and you know it. Once they try to completely dispose of the base, they won't know what's coming… And indeed, it's coming." Zelian chuckled.

Vera was listening behind a door and what Zelian was saying was worrying her. ' _Oh, no. They know about us. But as much as possible, I'll still try to be quiet. I better hurry and warn him then escape from here. I think we're compromised already._ ' And with that, Vera moved away from the door and walked away from the room.

Hyliene shouted. "You're nothing but a sick psychopath! I don't know why the King ever chose you to be a field general! If it's a matter of being friends, I think there's more."

"Oh?" Zelian giggled. "Then guess."

"You were sleeping with him."

"Close enough."

"He was fucking you so bad you enjoyed the pain and took it as pleasure."

"It's obvious… since you've seen me."

"My organic sensations aren't kidding. It seems I was not only aroused, but sick of it. Although the emotions say it all, I'm not going to falter at this. You better make sure they're really going to get a beating…"

"…if I can locate them. You and I both know whoever the intruders are, they won't escape." Zelian chuckled again and it irritated her daughter. "So, my darling offspring, is there anything else, or would you challenge my blade?"

Hyliene then drew something from her Pocket Dimension container and swung her short sword before Zelian blocked it with her own. "How's one strike going to work?"

Zelian smirked. "Do you want to kill me?"

And only one thing got to her mind: Hyliene needed to start getting her senses in check. She then pulled away and placed her short sword back in her PD container. "I guess we'll kill each other another time. But you should know… I still don't like you, but I'd rather find the safety of this airbase a priority." Hyliene then walked away in irritation. ' _That sick psychopath!_ '

"Wait."

Zelian's call stopped Hyliene from walking and turned her head around to see the calling mother. "What?"

"You should know: The X-Five-Two is finally finished with its modification."

"About time."

"So you should know how much I've been doing things for you."

"Oh? Since when did you start caring?"

"I did it from the start, Hyliene."

"No. You did it only when the King told you to. You were there when Relius was slapped… The Queen herself, was slapped by the King."

"AND WHAT HAPPENED?! THE KING STARTED THE REVOLUTION, WITH ME AS HIS OWN RIGHT HAND!"

"And how did you end up then? You just took to his bidding, mother. No… I'll call you Leader instead. I don't feel like wanting to call you a mother at all." Hyliene then turned to the door and left.

Zelian chuckled before her little smile faded from her. ' _I'm warning you, my dear offspring. I made you… together with a slave. I modified you, and put in you an essence of organics. You don't want to challenge my authority. I made sure I faced mating only for you to be made._ ' And she looked at the corpse which was still in half and smiled. ' _And I had fun doing it with them too._ ' She chuckled, knowing her personality being a sadist seems to be toppled by being coldblooded instead.

 _ **2232 hours…**_

Vera finally arrived after running with great speed. She walked in the armory and eventually found Tyler. "Master!"

"Ah… You made it."

"I'm sorry if I took longer."

"You should know… things aren't really gonna end up well. They made something, and they got something in the base. I don't like the sound of it being true, but whatever it is, it's big."

"I see." Vera glanced away.

And Tyler noticed she seemed odd. "Feeling like an oddball or something? What's up?"

"Master… We have to move. It seems they're aware the base is infiltrated."

"How?"

"Somehow… I don't know… Maybe their sensors are more advanced than what we predicted?"

"Shit… Well we can't do anything about that, can we? Let's start making our way out. As always, you should be careful, Vera."

"Oh… and why did we place C4's? I know they're made for detonating but they don't send signals."

"Each one has its own beacon. By now, Minna's taking note of the locations for the bombing. Soon… bomber witches are gonna join us. Surely, the reserve army the Blue Neuroi have positioned just off the base should help too…"

"I don't think it's necessarily the case. The Blue Neuroi aren't completely known to have started the battle here on Earth. We were just about to begin when we amassed forces, but it's still in her hands if she wants to do that. Humanity can be helped out covertly, but we aren't allowed to show ourselves yet."

"I see. Well… It's okay. Anonymity?"

"There's a time we'll be showing ourselves in full." Vera smiled before she walked with Tyler.

 _ **2233 hours…**_

Shirley was seated near the rock formation while her striker unit was dug in at the soft soil. ' _Oh…_ ' "Ezmee… Are you sure about the striker unit? Yours is the same too."

Esmeralda was pacing back and forth while looking at her own striker unit dug at the soft soil next to Shirley's. ' _It's fine. A little downhill section here and we'll be able to gain speed, you know. It's fine._ '

"What's taking them so long?"

"It's best we don't find out unless they make contact."

"Okay." Shirley was about to tuck in when the radio from their earpieces came to life.

" _So how are we gonna play this again?_ " Tyler's voice came from the radio.

" _It's rather simple._ " A girl's voice came up and it stopped Ezmee from walking, like she's frozen.

"It can't be…"

"Wait, you know that girl?"

"Shit… Hyliene… Damn it… The whole time, she's here in Baltland. She's usually in charge of airbase defenses, but she's got quite the reputation for killing witches too."

"Oh my…"

Tyler then spoke up. " _What if we say no?_ "

" _I'm not surprised. We'll just force you to talk instead. Boys?_ " Hyliene's voice was interrupted when a sound of a thud was heard. After that, they heard a body dropped. Then they both heard a girl struggling before electricity zapped around while she screamed.

Esmeralda clenched her fists. "He was knocked out, and she was electrocuted by something. This is not good."

Shirley had to stand thanks to the pressure. "What the hell are we gonna do now?!"

"I don't know, but if they were able to get the targets marked after setting the marked C4's, the base should be occupied and get a raised awareness for more intruders around, but the bomber witches won't get here in time to destroy this base."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. Vera has herself ready to get a Blue Neuroi squadron to mobilize only to assist and expose themselves completely, but the Queen knows they shouldn't do it unless necessary. Right now, I don't think that's the case anymore."

"Why? What's gonna happen?"

"If they get through Vera's mind and she gives in to their probing, they'll know about the Queen and the resistance. The King has an idea the Blue Neuroi lurk around, but doesn't know about the full resistance against them. If the Blue Neuroi are discovered sooner, it would be bad and more forces from the same faction will suffer terrible amounts of losses." Esmeralda sighed, knowing she had only one choice. "I have to get to the Queen herself."

"Whoa… you think you can really get to her?"

"I never met her myself, but I know when I do and she trusts Vera so much, she'll heed my words. I think it's time the Blue Neuroi start it off. I don't care if hell breaks loose. This is a war, and there needs to be a victor. Nobody wins, but somebody does through interest. And ours is seeing peace."

Shirley nodded. "I can't argue with you there. So what do I do?"

"Keep radio silence and get in contact with Minna once you're far off the Neuroi airbase. Neo-Scandinavia needs to be informed. I don't think you'll be much help."

"It's okay. I'll be part of the cover for the bomber witches. By now, they should have left their respective airbases. It'll be one hell of a raid, huh? Don't worry. I'll contact Minna once I'm at a distance from here."

"Good. Then with all things considered, you should get out of here."

"Good luck, Ezmee." Shirley then ran to her strikers and grabbed her weapons before she dug her striker unit out and wore them. To her surprise, it started well. ' _Alright…_ ' Then she hovered before moving forward to a descending slope. Eventually, she was able to pick up speed better and was able to leave the ground.

Esmeralda watched Shirley fly away, knowing things will be messy. "You too, Shirley." Esmeralda sighed before running to her striker unit and jumping in them, letting her engines suddenly start and threw dirt off before she hovered. "I'm not about to let up. The two of us won't!" She grabbed her weapons and got herself to speed up, and eventually took off.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes, seeing Vera lying on the ground unconscious. ' _Damn it… I should have followed my damn gut. Why the hell…? Shit… Of course. They know._ ' And he turned to see one of the Neuroi infantry humanoids carry her from the ground. ' _She looks cute when she sleeps._ ' Then he widens his eyes. ' _What the hell am I thinking?! Shit…_ ' He eventually looked up to see an observing infantry unit, before putting his foot on Tyler's head with a kick.

He only experienced pain and eventually slipped out of consciousness, not aware of what was next.


	26. Send me up to Her Majesty (End of Arc 1)

**Oh my G… I'm afraid of saying it, BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR ARC 1! :D :D haha**

 **Never expected it? Don't worry! Arc 2 is coming up soon, but it'll take time since plots take a little time to build. This one was about getting the team together and eventually learning the Neuroi have their own internal war in the past. And thus, THE BLUE NEUROI WILL FINALLY SHOW UP! How? The story on this chapter will say it for ya. ;)**

 **And so, I'm gonna be answering reviews…**

 **To SWfan: _Actually, it's coming from Call of Duty 3 Modern Warfare 2. I think ya got the name confused, or something. I got it from the mission Cliffhanger and the reference I dropped was the mountain climbing. The airbase concerning from the universe here is rather surrounded by an industrial complex but it's inhabited though. That area's particularly flat, which was why the climbing part was removed. And… Thanks for commenting about Peter and Ursula. See, it's Empty Promise's idea. Thanks, man._**

 **To EZDay: _Hey, not everybody gets the good stuff all the time. In other stories, there's gotta be an anti-climax, but not THIS one in particular! Ha-ha… Don't worry!_**

 **To An0n Author: _Hey… Thank you very much for tuning in here! :D :D You know, I kinda like your other reviews concerning praise and I get it rarely. Likewise, thanks for the support on this. Gonna see more action on the 2nd Arc._**

 **To Gamerman22: _The reference of Ikaros is very much appreciated, and it's perfect. Thanks for helping out! Gonna see all characters on the 2nd Arc so you better be prepared!_**

 **To Motown Scrapper: _Thanks for tuning in here too. Sure, lemons shouldn't be much, but it's still in the story, and I enjoyed writing it! I'm closing off the 2nd Arc with a BANG!_**

 **To Pina Co Lada: _That's a weird way to say it… but yeah. Tyler's gonna have… (gulp) a harem! Tsk! Hate to be a little spoiler, but you got it._**

 **To Empty Promise: _Of course, I'll put highlights for Peter for you. It only seems more and more aircraft arrive in his presence and becomes rather the busy guy, you know. ;) And yeah… more romance between him and Ursula. BUT… You should expect a little triangle. When I say LITTLE, I mean… Muhahaha :D Be excited of seeing it than feel nervous, man. I like it when I make people really see the big bang!_**

 **Also… the last Character OC's update:**

 **[Vera Neckiton] Neuroi Name: JYNETTA**

Birthday: June 22 (according to Earth-time) (Appearing 17 or 18 in series)

Height: 5 ft. 4 inches (163 cm)

Hair: Brown (Can choose to make her hair match with her emotions.)

Eye color:

Skin: Fair Complexion (but turns pale if she goes on her Neuroi form)

Body Shape: Lean (with abs visible) (Size D)

Nationality: Liberion-style Neuroi

Affiliation: Blue Neuroi Queen's Guard

Weapons: Wrath Tentacle Blades, Frost-Sword Retarynax

Abilities: **WRATH (** Using the Ruler's Wrath, she can make 8 tentacles come out from her back. With her red eyes and her red Retarynax, she can attack and defend herself at almost all sides. Her attack and defensive speeds are increased as well with their power too. **)**

Okay… that seems to be just about it! On with the last chapter of ARC 1 hahaha :D :D Thanks for the support! Now enjoy! :D THAT is an order. Haha

 **AND IT IS A VERY VERY VERY LONG ONE! Celebrate on my last chapter for the first arc! Leave reviews on this one and PM me for lots of suggestions for the next arc. ;) Cause baby, I'm down for writing but I'll be wise on the posting next time. See ya guys again!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

" **Send me up to Her Majesty"**

Esmeralda had no choice that night but to fly all the way out of range from the airbase's range of detections from the south and proceed west from there. Knowing all the Neuroi in the airbase, all of them seem to be cautious of other arrivals. Seeing that two intruders were captured, the shield barrier was finally put up. ' _Damn it, I hope Tyler didn't forget to put charges on the barrier generators! Or maybe he couldn't find them? Something didn't seem right on the barriers and they're powerful right now. Would the Blue Neuroi be able to pierce through?_ '

Her thoughts were interrupted when a sudden blue 0beam from below hit her and electrocuted her. ' _What the…?!_ ' "ARRGGH!" And instantly, her consciousness slipped away before she fell with her strikers disabled as well.

A purple-half to red-half Neuroi girl flew up to catch Esmeralda in the nick of time. This Neuroi girl had long black hair extending to her lower back. The left side of her Neuroi armor was purple and the other was red. Her mouth and nose mask only covered a part of her face while her skin was pale like a human's. As soon as she was able to get altitude, she contacted someone. "Saiojin, it's Kaziri. I have a straggler of some sort, but this witch is actually half Neuroi."

" _She's what?!_ " Another girl responded through the girl's radio.

"Eh… Saiojin, could you trust me if I say she's a Neuroi hybrid? My readings about her weren't wrong. I'm looking exactly at a hybrid."

" _Kaziri-san… Do you think it's okay we really bring her in? Don't you think she'll get mad…_ "

"I don't care! Nobody dared to go to this part unless they knew where we were, and this girl's flight pattern says it all."

" _Wait… So she was really flying straight to our airship?_ "

"There's no other way to say it."

" _I see. What would she say though?_ "

"I'd say she'd be surprised but should praise us instead."

" _Are you crazy?! Relius-sensei would do that?!_ "

"She was fair for both of us, Saiojin. You don't believe in that, do you?"

" _All I know is being part of the guard detail doesn't entitle us to let our guard down from the wrath of the Queen._ "

"That's because you don't see it. I do. Look… We're bringing her in. That's that. The girl wants to get to us. She'll be with us."

 _ **2313 hours… Door to throne room… Airship Ulysses**_

Esmeralda had started to stir from the knock out punch made to her by the use of an electric beam. She shook her head and kept herself still before she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed her back was sitting against something, but she didn't mind it as she already saw the Half-colors Neuroi girl and one other Neuroi girl who was orange in color. While the Half-colors one had black hair extending to her lower back and was taller than the other, the other had shorter hair extending to her shoulders. Both of them have their armor masks on. "Uhhn…" She moaned in pain knowing she took quite a hit. Ezmee did her best to recuperate and looked at the two. "The two of you hit me and it's damn nasty… Eh… Why did your treatment have to be this way?"

The orange-armored girl crossed her arms. "Hey, you're the one who's visiting restricted airspace. Why don't you tell us?"

Ezmee wouldn't want to answer the other Neuroi girl just because she was rude. "My ass."

"Why I'd rather…" Saiojin approached but was halted by Kaziri. "Kaziri, don't you think you're trusting her too much?"

The girl called Kaziri looked at the other. "What would the Queen do at this point? She didn't say she was untrusting and was willing to coexist with humanity, but has to work together with them against the King's forces. Don't make this difficult, Saiojin. She knows her intentions well." And Kaziri walked forward and offered her hand to the witch. "I'm taking the heat for you, so it's best you at least pay back."

"How?" Ezmee asked out of curiosity.

"You can do that by grabbing my hand." Kaziri smiled behind her mask and giggled before Ezmee took a second, before finally grabbing the Neuroi girl's hand and being helped up to stand.

Esmeralda noticed she was stripped of her gear and only has clothes on her. "And my striker unit's not with me too. I suppose you kept it safe?"

Kaziri did something unorthodox as she slid off her covering mask, revealing her cute face even as she looked like a 17 year old. "We both did. Right, Saiojin?"

Saiojin groaned before sliding her mask off as well. "This is a mistake."

The other smirked before glancing back at the blonde hybrid. "Forgive my friend Saiojin here. You see, she observes protocol here quite strictly. Honestly, I'm just following the wishes of Relius-sensei."

"You're both Fusojin Neuroi girls?" Esmeralda seemed to notice it too. "The two of you rather fit the profile since I recognize this kind of relationship. Vera talked to me a bit. Her Neuroi name is…"

"Jynetta!" Saiojin suddenly stepped forward and grabbed the witch's collar and pinned her against the wall. "Why did you bring her up right now?! Did something happen to her?! Answer me!"

"Saiojin, stop!"

But Saiojin raised her hand and spread out her fingers before each one glowed orange from its tip, giving Ezmee a clue. "I won't be satisfied of this girl's presence, that is already an annoyance, unless she is to be a guaranteed safety to Her Majesty!"

Esmeralda grabbed Saiojin's remaining arm which with her hand gripped the collar tightly. "Send me up to Her Majesty yourself and you'll see! I'm not an enemy!"

"Liar. Still… Witches try to shoot us if we try communicate with them."

"It's not their fault and neither is it yours! They don't know there are friendly Neuroi in existence!"

"How do you know so much?"

"It's because I was born from a Neuroi girl under the Queen's Guard once! Her name is Tyrannia."

Kaziri's eyes widened. "Wait… THE Tyrannia?! Oh my… The mother of Neuroi organic life forms for the Queen's Guard. SHE is your mother?!"

"She died when I was still turning into a teenager just before I joined the military. She raised me together with a good father altogether. They both know about my being hybrid, and SHE was the one who trained me for the proper use of my Neuroi powers! She also told me she was also quite the mother of many Neuroi organic babies who strictly have naturalized organic parts. You see… My mother proved herself in the Queen's Guard by giving birth to many of them, knowing under the order of Queen Relius of the King starting to move suspiciously, that she even received a received a blessing from her."

"A blessing, huh…? That means… Tyrannia… She's been given her freedom to live among humans then." Kaziri lowered her head. "So that's how she disappeared. But why didn't Relius-sensei tell us anything?" After her question, the doors were opened as it made a groaning sound while it's being opened from inside the throne room. And out walked a figure with angel wings. This made Kaziri kneel with a knee. "Your Majesty!"

The Neuroi Queen's angel wings spread, and it was white in color, along with her white dress and blue small-tiled hexagons all over her body. Like her wings, her hair was white but had blue highlights. It appeared in front that she had short hair, but at her back her hair is actually reaching until to her legs as they were tied up like two ponytails. She was just wearing a dress and not armor, and she appeared to be older, and a little past the teenage years. She smiled at the sight of Esmeralda herself and walked up to her, then looked to Saiojin. "It's okay, Saiojin."

Saiojin gasped at the presence of the Neuroi Queen, Relius. "A-Are you sure?"

"Saiojin… This is Tyrannia's daughter. As much as I want to keep intruders out, she's welcome here. I gave Tyrannia her freedom. Though… I think Esmeralda has mixed feelings of me. Am I right…" Then she looked to Ezmee. "…Esmeralda?"

Esmeralda sighed before she was lowered down to the floor. Fixing herself, she looked at the Queen. "Yes, your majesty. Honestly… You made her work for so long you didn't really consider her as a living creature."

"It's beyond all of us as her loyalty to me is deepened, and deeply knows the fate of the Blue Neuroi. She knows her path, and I didn't force her to stop. I tried, but she gave me respect although she didn't accept my request. Being a mother to many organic Neuroi really brings so much to any who go as a mother. And right now… There's none. Which only means… This is our last shot. We're at war, and we're not going to hold back any longer."

"I see. That means you're ready to show yourselves?"

"Yes. This is for all of us and for humanity's sake."

"Then I need your assistance. I went to you directly to inform you that…"

"…Jynetta was captured. Yes. I had quite the information and I know forcing my hand only means releasing my full wrath, and only leading her quickly in her execution."

"Is there any way you could help?"

Relius looked at both Kaziri and Saiojin. "The two of you should know: She's not just our guest any longer. She's an honored being." And that made the two of them nod. "From now on, she's no longer just a guest… but considered to be one of us. That's enough for her to roam around Ulysses and our other abodes. You WILL make sure to protect her while in or near our own homes. Is that clear?"

" _ **Yes, Your Majesty.**_ " Both Neuroi girls said, even making Saiojin get on one knee as well.

Then Relius looked at Esmeralda. "We should discuss this while in the throne room. Follow me." And she started on her way to get inside the throne room.

Saiojin then stood up and saw Ezmee walk when she stopped her. "Just a minute."

Kaziri stopped walking to the door and looked at Saiojin. "Make it quick, Saiojin-san." And she got through to the doors.

Saiojin walked in front of Ezmee with a suspecting emotion. "Any moves you make against the Queen that is deemed offensive… and you'll either spending your days in captivity until you die, or…"

"…You can just kill me." Ezmee chuckled. "I don't mind."

"This is no laughing matter."

"I don't think it's your call. It's the Queen's. And I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerve." Esmeralda sighed afterwards. "Let's put it behind us, please."

"Hmph." Saiojin then turned towards the door. "Let's get yourself in here. It isn't over… yet."

Ezmee narrowed her eyes. "I can see that." She gently shook her head before she followed Saiojin inside the throne room.

The throne room itself was small, but majestic in its apperance. There were some blue small-tiled hexagons on the walls. A chandelier is seen from the ceiling, and it appears as a human appearing preference from some reason. Soon, Esmeralda reached the throne where Relius was seated and she kneeled on one knee. "Your Majesty."

Relius looked at Esmeralda and eventually ordered: "Arise." And with it, Ezmee stood up. "I need some detail to why Jynetta had been captured."

"Yes, Your Majesty. It should begin from the time we had that briefing."

"Take your time." The Queen said before Esmeralda explained.

 **A few minutes later…**

Relius took the information well. "I see. So… she volunteered?"

"What I know from her is that she snuck in to hear the conversation."

"It's natural, seeing she is so close to her new master."

"You heard about her new master?"

"She regularly reports to me, though… the frequency seems to rather lessen since she was being close to him."

"Do you think they're…?" Esmeralda didn't finish, but Relius understood.

"It won't matter. She offered herself to be in the company in humans, and I gave her that freedom. It's the same with Tyrannia. Although… She didn't work out as an emissary but instead, a mother, then gave birth to you. You should have been the new hope in time, but she was killed before she was able to take that step. It's the same with Tyler and Jynetta."

"She's called Vera to them."

"Yes… It's because it was her who decided during her time in Earth. She was very much not interested in anything else except being in the company of someone kindhearted. Tyler was the first in her eyes who seems that way, while everyone else worries over their own skin in the war that is happening. You could have been called the new hope, but maybe if Tyler and Jynetta were able to mate…"

"Exactly, your Majesty. The new baby will certainly be a celebrity."

"I don't take it to such word, but it should be the case. The infant isn't just a celebrity but a symbol of peace between the two races. It's the only way we should unite ourselves with humanity. You have that blood too, you know. Then there's the blood of a phantom who's the same as you."

"Yes… Ember Vermilion."

"Ah… I remember. We have a decency in detecting phantoms too, and she was detected just off the Asiectan regions and entering the European areas."

"So you can detect phantoms too."

"Yes we can, Esmeralda. Remember: We studied the humans. We also studied the different phenomena here."

Esmeralda smiled at it. "It must be nice. Anyway… we should do something about Vera's situation."

"Well… we can certainly make a frontal attack immediately. That should put your forces at ease to attack the main targets, while we're taking their aerial defenses and ground infantry together with the Anti-Air beam guns. Though… The command center is a priority, although it's harder to hit."

"I agree. How about that shield barrier?"

"The shield barrier itself will have to be dealt with… By me."

"What?"

"You heard me quite well, Esmeralda. I'm also a wave hunter like Jynetta is. But knowing she's restrained, she cannot get loose easily. She can't attack the generators either, which makes me the substitute. I can easily attack the barrier with my Ruler's Wrath, together with our forces so it won't be a problem if we do it quickly. We can easily overload the generators and shut down the shields. Once we have the main defensive forces occupied, your forces can start striking the main targets."

"So we're scratching off the C-4's."

"No, it's not necessary. Your explosives surely could have been removed. Otherwise, Tyler and Jynetta might have done a good job destroying the C-4 switches and are surely going to depend on the bombing runs instead to destroy the targets. And it's much more effective if the explosives are in place."

"What are you gonna bet then?"

"This is Zelian's guarded airbase we're talking about. They'd be more focused on the security of the airbase from other intruders thanks to it being breached. I'm sure it's Hyliene's doing since there's limited supply of power there. West Europe and Australis has more supply of the core essence than here, so I'm seeing a shortage of supply on their end. I say, they'll be on tighter patrols and decide everything else on base will stay as it is. They won't see those explosives at all."

"Oh. It's rather weird."

"No. It's irony."

"To what?"

"I bet the airbase isn't limited on power supply if they're not supplying something else there, and I have my own idea of what it may be."

"Wanna enlighten me then?"

"I'll leave that to your eyes if they're sharp, Esmeralda."

Saiojin had her finger in her ear while listening to the report given to her. "You're joking. THAT fast?"

And Relius noticed. ' _What's fast?_ ' She thought of it.

"Roger. I'll relay the message." Saiojin then faced Relius. "Queen Relius, a bogey has been detected coming from the southeast direction, and it's heading is directly on point on the very same airbase. Based on the flight patterns tracked on this bogey, it came from Australis. It's travelling Mach 8 right now."

Esmeralda widened her eyes. "That's so fast… Wait, that's not who I think it is, is it?!"

And Relius glanced as Esmeralda. "It seems you know someone who would be willing to get to that airbase at that speed."

"Indeed, Your Majesty. While I was in League Intelligence, a supersonic jet shifter witch who is also a phantom can travel through continents at the said speed with the help of equipment that lets her do so. It's definitely for military use, and in this case, she might have taken it so far out here."

"A shifter witch doesn't use striker units. Your friend, perhaps?"

"Yes. We met briefly but I know her. Melinda Williams. But how? She's crazy."

"Perhaps she is." Relius browsed a pocket from within her clothes and threw a little object, which Ezmee caught successfully. "That earpiece should help you contact the same bogey. Since we're able to track a frequency from it, the holder of the frequency should respond."

"Thank you." Esmeralda then wore the earpiece and pressed on it to make it work before she spoke with it. "This is Thundercloud. Unidentified bogey, respond. You're heading straight in an operations restricted area!"

" _Ezmee?!_ " Linda's voice was clearly heard from the other line.

A vision of Tyler being beat up by infantry humanoids in a torture room was seen.

It was for a brief moment Melinda Williams remembered it while flying with a jet-wing pack on her back and with its supersonic thrust, it was combined by her own from her feet. Her face was covered by an oxygen helmet and her eyes were white to compensate for the Mach 8 speed. It was her first time in an actual mission. ' _Damn it… I remember it clearly! Tyler… You piece of shit! How the hell did you get compromised like this?! I had to abandon my post just to get to you! You owe me! You owe me BIG TIME!_ '

Then her radio came to life. " _This is Thundercloud. Unidentified bogey, respond. You're heading straight in an operations restricted area!_ " Esmeralda's voice of warning was clearly heard and Linda was surprised by that.

"Ezmee?! You're in Baltland?!"

" _Look… You're heading straight to an airbase belonging to the Neuroi, alright?! Correction… You're heading straight to an airbase belonging to Red Neuroi forces!_ "

"Red Neuroi forces?"

" _Look, the colors won't matter for now, but you'll see the big differences a little later. Right now, the airbase has its shield up._ "

"I know. That's why I brought a Shield Ram with me."

" _Hold on… did you say SHIELD RAM?!_ "

Melinda was clearly having a little difficulty lifting the heavy 12 foot lengthened shield ram. One end was just flat while the other was pointed. It had the markings belonging to the Liberion army. "That's right."

" _Now you're crazy! I suppose the high speeds won't be slowing down? You're charging on the shields, aren't you?_ "

"Tyler's in danger, Ezmee. I'm not going to leave him there."

" _You're suicidal, damn it! What the hell are you doing this for?_ "

"There was one thing Lien once told me, Ezmee."

" _Redhaunter, eh?_ "

"She told me to pursue what I believe in. I believe in him."

" _What's so special about Tyler?_ "

"Isn't that obvious? I love him, but he had to just move away and far from it. I used to visit him in Pinasis a few times on the Torafuji while he was still there."

" _Does he know?_ "

"He doesn't, which is why I want to do something now"

" _You'll be disappointed then._ "

"Why?"

" _He's got…_ " A static disrupted Melinda's comms.

' _Damn. It must be the anti-drag system for the radio. Short time, huh? It's okay, I suppose. I'm approaching Baltland and will be getting to that airbase soon._ ' Melinda sighed. "I hope you're okay… Ty."

Kaziri groaned before putting up a monitor for all of them in the throne room. "Your Majesty, we lost contact but she's now heading inside Baltland."

Relius had to stand to understand the bogey's movement. "So she's really going to charge on the shield by herself. It won't destroy the shield completely, but she'll be able to pierce through by herself. If we're able to damage from where she first hits, she'll have some of our work cut out for us. If we move now, we could do something about this and get in there to help her."

Esmeralda then lets her body morph until her yellow-colored Neuroi armor covers her. Her left arm morphs into the Buster Cannon. "I'm not about to be left behind, Your Majesty."

And the Queen nodded with a smile. "Very well. Because I'll be heading there as well, you will be helping Kaziri and Saiojin."

"Your Majesty?!"

"Yes, I am serious. Don't think I can't fight either, Esmeralda."

"You can really…?"

Relius closes her eyes and opens them, revealing red eyes. "I'm on a completely different level, Esmeralda. I taught the whole Guard including Jynetta about the Ruler's Wrath, and it's not only me who's destructive."

"You're Majesty…" Esmeralda still seemed to worry.

"Worry not about me, Daughter of Tyrannia, because I have chosen my path." She walked towards Esmeralda before a gust of wind surrounded the throne room before she glowed while transforming. Her white wings spread while her body changed its appearance, from being in a dress to being in a battle armor with the same small blue-tiled hexagons. Unlike most Neuroi, she wears a white Neuroi shell armor instead of a black one. Her cleavages were somehow exposed from this armor for some reason. Her nose and mouth is covered by a mask, but she slid it off to let Ezmee see her face. Once her transformation was finished, Esmeralda was awestruck. "First time to see me in this form?"

"Y-yes…"

"Although it's a rarity, you'll be able to at least challenge me a few times. Your cannon is natural to you, right? You can practice that with me. Tyrannia died for you. It's about time I continued to impart things after her."

"You'll be a mentor to me?"

"I will. Once this battle is over, you're going to need my help. This war will indeed escalate once we show ourselves to them."

"T-thank you?"

"I'm doing this on behalf of Tyrannia. Your mother would be proud to see you now."

Esmeralda smiled at it and even let a tear leave her right eye. ' _The Queen really remembers my mother._ '

"Now I don't think we have time to talk any further." Relius walked past Ezmee, but the Hispanian followed behind her together Saiojin and Kaziri. "What about we support our friends? It's time we come out from our shell anyway."

"So how do you think everyone else will react?"

"Jynetta already revealed our presence, but the rest of the world will have mixed emotions about this. Your friend Melinda, may feel shocked but crazily trusting for example."

"You're joking."

"Would I joke if I haven't seen emotions closely for myself? I explored different things, you know."

"D-different things?" Esmeralda started to show a blush. ' _She's not talking about that one thing, is she?_ '

Relius looked back at Esmeralda with a smirk. "You can remove your doubts. Even in mating, I can sense emotions like that, enjoying pain and pleasure at the same time." Then the doors opened by themselves before she led them down the hallway in the ship. "Get yourselves sorted out. We're going to catch up to Melinda herself. She's the first to know of my existence."

"I just hope nothing bad happens."

"If something does, I'd just simply convince her. Now… Let's go!" And on her order, they sprinted while leaving a motion trail due to their fast speeds…

 _ **2302 hours…**_

Tyler stirred awake. "Hnn… Uhh…" His world was coming back to him, realizing he was seated somewhere with his hands tied behind his back. Then he sensed the floor where his feet was one. And then he sensed the coldness of the chair and its metallic property. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself tied to a metallic chair for some reason, and he tried to struggle getting out. It wasn't a rope binding his hands behind him, but chains. ' _Well this is fantastic._ ' He looked around and saw the room was medium-sized. Infantry humanoids were there holding beam rifles. Some didn't. ' _They must be the infantry blade units then._ '

He looked at his left and saw Vera stirring awake as she gently opened her eyes. "Mmm… Master?" She noticed she was tied up the same way as Tyler is. "Oh… My head…"

" _ **Finally.**_ " Hyliene's laugh was made as she entered the room together with Zelian. "So the two of you snuck in, for what? Would you both want to find out what we were up to?"

Zelian looked curiously at Vera. "So she's the hidden emissary from the Blue Neuroi then. This is a predicament. What to do…? What to do…?" She chuckled at her own question. "I'll just simply gut her to death since she's so willing to call out for her master."

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!" Tyler shouted it out and Zelian was surprised. "Damn it, just put it on me. This is my op and… UGGH!" A punch to his gut was felt from one of the infantry humanoids.

"Silence," Zelian demanded before she glanced back at Vera. "So, what do you want me to do to you?"

Vera glanced away from the field general at first, but looked back to her. "If Master Tyler would speak up, I'd say I wish you would just die. It comes from me, though. So don't take it as his fault."

"Vera!" Tyler shouted out in worry. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'd rather take the pain, master. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh." Hyliene muttered out and she chuckled. "So this is how it's like: A master protecting his servant, and a servant protecting her master. This is troublesome indeed. Mother, this is your capture. You should decide what to do first."

"Nonsense. You only listened to me and had your gut working. It's yours."

"Well, if you put it that way, I'd say the boys here should have fun with her."

"Isn't that too soon?"

"If you want us to break the man, we may as well give him the hurtful experience for him to give up."

" _ **FUCK YOU ALL!**_ " Tyler then tried to struggle but again was punched by the same infantry humanoid at his gut. "UGGH! Damn you all! Don't… Don't do this!"

Hyliene smirked at him. "We'll do whatever we want as we're in control of you, agent. That's right. We know who sent you. Those League agents just seem desperate to even start operations against us. Whether it's sabotage or marking for strike packages, you would do what it takes to just to get to us easily. Well… you all get in my nerves."

"She hasn't done anything! I HAVE!"

"Stop protecting her, agent. She's willing to protect you. So it's rather preferred you rest and just… watch."

Zelian chuckled as she glanced from Tyler to Hyliene. "Well said. Let's go. We have some bombs to search." And together with herself, Hyliene was led to leave the room with her.

Tyler saw the other infantry humanoids drop their beam rifles and approach Vera. "No, no, no!"

"It's okay… Master." Vera looked at Tyler with a frown on her face. "Please… Don't fight it. I want you… to be okay."

"NOT AN OPTION!"

"Please… let me take it… Ahhn!" Vera felt one hand go to her right breast and she was groped for it. "Please… be okay for me, Master."

Tyler didn't reply, knowing his rage is climbing now. "Don't you… Don't you all touch her! YOU WILL… YOU WILL ALL PAY…" His rage kept building up. ' _I'm not about to let her experience this. Even if she's willing to protect herself… No… I'll have to do it first! I'm going to protect her!_ ' He focused and eventually heard her silent moans, but he ignored the later ones to keep letting it build up. Soon, a red glow surrounded him before his Red fox familiars came out. "You're not going… to touch her… ANY LONGER!" His feet, once tied by chains was slowly breaking up as he struggled quietly.

Vera was already being kissed at her neck, seeing Tyler build up rage. ' _Is my master doing this… for me?!_ ' "No… ahhn… Master…"

He kept his focus up as he was making his arms struggle against the chains that binded him. ' _Come on, Come on, Phoenix! Work with me here! You can do it! Hold on, Vera!_ '

"Master… NO!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Tyler then released a wave of energy, almost knocking out every humanoid in the room before he bolted his head up to the nearest humanoid to Vera. "PHOENIX THRUST…" Then he broke up the chains binding him. "…HO!" He suddenly jumped and put his fist out before punching that same humanoid. Soon, the other humanoids stood up and went after him. He grabbed one humanoid before he spun himself with it, using it as a sledgehammer to knock the others away before he threw it to one of its allies. "COME ON!"

Vera's vision was blurry as well as her hearing thanks to the close attempt on her. When it was clearing up, he heard and saw him fight against the surrounding humanoids. Somehow, he's weaker than what he anticipated and she's seeing it too. ' _Master…_ ' "Hmm… Master…" She shook her head to try staying awake. She then saw one other humanoid holding an electric baton and was directly behind him. "MASTER, LOOK OUT!" Her warning came too late as the humanoid swung his baton at Tyler's nape before he was hit with an intense surge of electricity, shocking him and making him scream. "NO!"

' _This shock's a damn bitch…_ ' Tyler thought of it before he fell to the floor. But before he could an inch, he was kicked to the gut. Soon, other humanoids joined and were kicking him from almost all sides.

"NO… MASTER!" Vera closed her eyes and started to cry. ' _Is it my fault?! What have I done?!_ ' Then she looked again at Tyler, being beaten up mercilessly. ' _No… I haven't done anything wrong. And he insisted… He insisted taking the pain instead of me. Is it really to protect me? If that's the case…_ ' Her frown became some sort of determination as she lowered her head. ' _I'll be more than just a slave. I have to pay him back. If he's that concerned… then I should feel the same! I love him!_ ' And raising her head slowly, she opened her eyes, showing a color of red. ' _And they're hurting my lover._ ' "HEY!"

And certainly, she got the attention of the other humanoids with her single shout. Tyler noticed at his blurry vision from his beating that she seemed to be different. ' _Vera… what are you doing?_ '

Vera looked at the humanoids in rage. "He protected me… and I'll do the same. I'm sorry… but DEATH WILL TAKE ITS TOLL UPON ALL OF YOU!" Soon, her chains that once binded her were broken before she stood up before black tentacle things came out from her back while she morphed into her Neuroi form. Tyler described it as such, and he found she was terrifying at that appearance. "Don't be afraid, Master. This is to protect you too. I thank you for what you did… but allow me to pay you back." And after that, she summoned her sword Retarynax, now red in color. The tips of her tentacles sharpened until they shaped into spear tips. She slid her mask close and looked at the first humanoid who charged on her. She simply stepped forward, then spun and slashed it upwards, cutting the humanoid in half before it exploded. She looked at the others. "Who's next?"

Hyliene hits the siren button and the whole base was on alert. She had to run straight to the torture room inside the command hangar. She went to the basement and went on her way, sprinting before turning her eyes red. ' _Damn you! You're using the King's power too?! It seems the Queen has taught you well then._ ' But just as she arrives at the door of the torture room, the door was busted and she rolled out of the way before a humanoid that was thrown by a sharpened tentacle exploded into flakes once it hit a wall. ' _So it's finally happening._ '

Vera walked out of the room with two humanoids at her tentacles and slammed the two together, before they exploded. She stopped walking, now glancing towards Hyliene. "Ah… Zelian's daughter. How are you?"

"Hmph. Using the King's Wrath… pathetic of you."

"Easy for you to say… but I mastered this power. It only took time to unlock it on my own. And now that I have you… I can finally stop looking."

"You want to kill me? I'm sorry… but you'll go through all lengths first." Hyliene chuckled before she wrapped her arms around her chest. That chuckle became an evil laugh as she laughed it out loud before letting her own set of black tentacles come out from her back. Soon, she even browsed her Pocket Dimension container, and pulled out her short sword, before she splits them into two for both her hands. "You are evenly matched."

"We'll see." Vera then prepared Retarynax, swinging it at her side.

Tyler came out walking to see Vera ready with her sword and tentacles now on the defensive. "Vera?"

"Just go, Master. She's mine."

"I got my gear. You okay over there?"

"Of course." Vera replied while smirking at Hyliene. "Never better at all." Then she charged towards Hyliene, with the other now defending with both swords and tentacles equally.

Tyler sighed before he equipped his AR-15 and cocked it. ' _Fine. But if you die, I'll cry all night._ ' He shook his head as he cleared those thoughts before he went on his way. He put his familiar features out. "Bring it on, lackeys!"

Melinda was flying towards the base travelling at high speeds when she sees Neo-Scandinavia base herself.

Minna was drinking her coffee when she saw the Mach-8 flying figure zooming past the base, making her spill the coffee. "What in the hell is…?!"

Linda knew somebody may have spilled coffee after her speedy passing. ' _That look on the air traffic controller must be priceless even now!_ ' And she laughed at it before she went on her way.

Minna ran straight to the tower before she climbed it. Once she reached the main communications room, she walked in to see a man sleeping while wearing his headset. "Huey!"

"Oh!" The man suddenly stirred awake and shook his head while seated on the chair. "Sorry, commander! Must have dozed off!"

"It's fine, Huey. Status?"

"Well, nothing much happening here."

"Anything from Shirley or Esmeralda?"

"Nothing." After Huey replied, he held his headset tightly. "Crap… Shirley wants ya."

Minna nodded before she grabbed one of the earpieces in sync to the tower's comms and wore it. "This is Minna. Shirley, are you okay?!"

" _Commander, you won't like this! They found out about Tyler and Vera and they're both captured!_ "

"What?!"

" _Listen, whatever it is… We have to start hitting the base… NOW!_ "

"No… Listen to me…"

" _ **I don't think things like falling back would be necessary.**_ " Another female voice came to the comms. " _ **I'm sure you're all struggling to find out things from your end, commander.**_ "

Minna wasn't sure of the voice's owner, so she calmed herself. "Identify yourself."

" _I'm sure you want to pull your own forces back. It's not necessary. The figure that passed your base… I'm sure you noticed it yourself._ "

"You know who that is?"

" _According to a friend of mine, that was none other than Melinda Williams herself. She passed by using an equipped Jet-Wing._ "

"Wait… A Jet-Wing?"

" _That same someone is coming from League Intelligence._ "

"Just who the hell are you?!"

" _ **Commander!**_ " Esmeralda shouted through the comms. " _Sorry about that._ "

"Esmeralda?! What is going on?!"

" _You remember that the Blue Neuroi are around and are quiet?_ "

"What about it?"

" _They're changing that. We're about to charge towards the airbase._ "

"But what about the bomber witches? I took note of the bombing locations myself!"

" _I understand that, but we should clear up that shield barrier first! And Williams can help! However… we can't contact her through the radio cause something may be jamming it. She's carrying a Shield Ram! It's the only thing that could pierce through the shield, and we're planning to guide her through it too. That will get the Blue Neuroi an opening while they fend off defending enemy forces, while the bomber witches can zoom in on the main targets! I'm sure at this point, Tyler and Vera's targets were rigged with explosives and can add up to the damage made when hit! Meanwhile, a separate force can start looking for those two to be rescued!_ "

Meanwhile, Shirley was finally able to see the bomber witches. She was able to see ground attack IL-2 and IL-10 striker units from the others too. ' _That's a large striker package. Are those Orussian ground attack strikers too?_ ' "Better start contacting them. This is Shirley Yeager, 501st escort detail for main package! Who's the commanding officer of the strike package?"

" _This is_ _Serzhant-Mayor_ _Zhenya Vladimir of the Orussian Soviet Red Army! Didn't expect so much?_ "

"Yeah. Certainly not. I didn't know Orussia Minor's in on this."

" _Believe it then. We came all the way from Orussia and Suomus so don't be so lightheaded on the situation. We came to kick ass._ "

"I got that, but you're going against the Neuroi."

" _We know. And we've been briefed on possible resistance Neuroi as well. It seems they're rather in a beefy situation, aren't they?_ " Zhenya laughed on the radio. " _This is exciting._ "

Shirley didn't respond and instead contacted Minna. "Minna, the bomber wing has been located. They got both old and new modeled strikers and they mean business. Should I let them know of the targets?"

" _You're clear on doing so. Show them the map, and mark the targets for them. I'll give you the exact markings now. Stand by…_ " And a little later, Minna and Shirley talked about the targets, which Shirley understood and relayed to the striker package commander.

Linda knew of the consequences of what she had done after she had left her post from Australis. It might be a selfish thing, but nonetheless, the only thing that bugged her from the beginning of her flight to Baltland, was none other than the torn Yoshika helping her acquire her own equipment on the way here. ' _Yoshika… She helped me. Why? Why did she help me? Is it because of me being close that she decided to do me a favor or something?_ ' She sighed just before she noticed something strange. She noticed there were humanoid figures flying parallel from both sides and were somehow distant. They were both wearing hive armor and it alarmed her. ' _What is this?_ '

"Williams." Melinda looked at her left and terrifyingly saw a yellow-colored hive-armored girl, before she disengaged her helmet and revealed the face of Esmeralda. "It's me."

Melinda was definitely surprised of this. "Wait… Ezmee?!"

Esmeralda nodded. "It's me."

"You're…"

"Yes. I'm here."

"But… why show up now?"

"I kept myself hidden for a while, trying to explore more about myself. Then I took to a journey to kill of a Neuroi regiment for my parents. I did so and started to serve humanity once again, Linda. I know you don't believe me…"

"I do." Linda smiled behind her mask. "I don't care what you've become. You showed me what you were before. I'm not about to doubt you cause I thought about you the whole time you were gone. I was worried."

"You don't need to be anymore." Esmeralda smiled before looking behind her. "You can show yourself."

And Linda looked at her six before seeing a humanoid figure appear before her: A Neuroi girl with white hive-armor on her body with her cleavages somehow exposed, and has white wings. She has blue small-tiled hexagons making lines on her body, and had red eyes. However… she smiled at Linda. ' _Whoa…_ '

"You must me Melinda." The Queen spoke up. "I am Queen Relius of the Blue Neuroi faction. For every good reason… not all Neuroi want to make war against humanity. Some want peace. Many want to go against their own kin now thinking of the worst for this world you call your home." She eventually flew beside Esmeralda. "Did you believe a Neuroi resistance force would do this?"

"What's your goal anyway?" Melinda seemed to be calm, but remained suspicious of Relius. "I know there should be a day when the Neuroi would just leave."

"Perhaps that's what the Neuroi King tells you through the many things he's done to everyone else. I'm not about to let him destroy this planet. After he's done here, he will be destroying it instead of making everyone else live."

"No way! He would have the nerve to destroy an entire planet?!"

"Why not? He wants beings who would easily be loyal to him. If he finds everyone here disloyal and not submissive to his rule, he would seek to conquer, secure, AND destroy what would be left of the planet once he sucks all the resources he could find."

"That's… insane."

"He's building something. We have to stop all his forces before we could reach him, and before he ends the Earth itself! It will take a little longer. But hopefully, we'll see that we make it to his doorstep, and soon. I intend to fight back, and this is the beginning."

 _ **[BGM: Ace Combat 3 – Code Of Honor]**_

An alarm blared inside the command hangar while the lights were not on. Tyler knew this before he threw out a green flare. While he has his familiar features out, he was instinctive. He got out of cover, aimed his AR-15 at the first unsuspecting humanoid and looses a burst before hitting the humanoid square in the chest before turning into small white flakes. Soon, beam projectiles rained to his position before jumped out and move to another. With the muzzle fire from the beam rifles the humanoids used. Because of this, he was able to fire back at those spots. A little light was made from outside and it was something he could at least use. He took out another humanoid before moving again. He had to keep moving, knowing the humanoids could move to his position if he takes too long. He kept hearing beam fire and glasses shattering before he slings his assault rifle and puts out his M19A11 suppressed pistol. He decided to go the silent way so they won't determine his position easily. He takes a sneak and eventually gets to the side of another unsuspecting humanoid. He pulled his knife out before slitting the humanoid's throat, letting it focus its regeneration at the same spot, only to be shot up at his middle back in defeat before turning into white flakes.

 _ **[BGM fades]**_

 _ **[BGM: Peter Roe – Way of the Sword]**_

"Shield Barrier is in sight!" Melinda said before gripping her Shield Ram tight. "I'm doing this on my own. The rest would be up to you guys. Sound plan on the barrier breaking thing, but there should be someone here to keep it open."

"Not necessary," Queen Relius replied. "I know where the shield generators are. If Jynetta didn't find it, then I'm sure they kept it well concealed. I'll go in there for that. Meanwhile… Saiojin and Kaziri will find the two and secure them for their escape. Go ahead, and good luck!"

As soon as the queen gave the order, Linda sped ahead of the other four and raised her Shield Ram. "Hold on, Tyler! I'm gonna get you out safe!" Then she was almost at the barrier when she engaged her boosting power while putting her ram forward. "LET'S RAM THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" She screamed as her speed of her charge was making quite the momentum before she saw the ram glow up blue. Soon, the ram hits the shield and makes a wave of energy against it before a shattering effect was made, forcing the shield to be broken by a hole made from the shield ram. "YEAH!" Soon, Linda found beam projectiles coming at her. The ram was useless, so she dropped it and started to evade the beam projectiles. ' _It feels better after I've traveled for a little longer._ ' She thought of it just before she took off her Jet-Wing, aware she needed to lose weight if she wanted to keep evading beam projectiles.

Meanwhile, Queen Relius saw the hole made by the Shield Ram. "You two know what to do! We're advancing in the opening!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Both Elite Neuroi girls responded before the three of them flew in formation, with the Queen in between the guards.

"PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" Queen Relius said just before she drew her white sword _Angelus._ A background sound of ringing bells was heard as her sword glowed yellow. "Ready!" Soon, they were able to get in the opening. "BREAK AND ENGAGE!" Soon, she dove before the two split left and right before diving for themselves. Relius used her wings to guide herself in evading beam projectiles coming at her. She puts her sword forward before she fired a large white beam projectile before it hits one of the heavy BP AA (Beam Projectile Anti-Air) guns. When she saw the effect, she groaned. ' _Heavy AA's pack a punch in defense, and their cores are beneath their main foundations. Their regeneration is slow, though._ ' She kept avoiding other beam projectiles before she timed her leveling as she flew above ground approaching packs of humanoids. "HAVE AT YOU!" She swung her sword once at a group of humanoids before they were easily defeated and turned to flakes. She set her feet on the ground before she blocked beams with her sword and ran to the clusters of humanoids shooting at her. She kept swinging and blocking beam projectiles, and being careful of crawler tanks. ' _They're starting to get on my nerves now. I have to find those shield generators._ ' "Time to distract the tanks!" She used her reflexes to raise her sword up and… "STATIC PLAGUE!" She swung her sword down before releasing a stun wave that went on a straight line before humanoids were either defeated or stunned to paralysis along with crawler tank units. ' _That should do it!_ ' She then sprinted with great speed past the stunned units before she eventually started to move again, although a little slower than usual at first. They kept firing at her before she was able to the northwest corner of the base. "This is it!" She jumped and put her sword downwards to a stabbing position before she flew down and a camouflage hole broke. In the darkness, she was able to a core-powered generator. ' _Time to destroy it!_ ' With a swing of her sword _Angelus_ , she was able to slash the generator into half.

Saiojin fired beams from her fingers as she was able to take out multiple humanoids from the sky. "NOTHING LIKE BUGS TO CRUSH!"

" _Try not underestimating your enemies, Saiojin-san._ " Kaziri's voice came to her comms.

"Whatever." And Saiojin noticed the shields were flickering a little. "One of the generators must have been hit. Keep at it! We must find the two of them!"

Tyler ran out of the command hanger and saw the scene: Two Neuroi armored girls were battling humanoid infantry and crawler tank units from the sky and on the ground. ' _Well this got really interesting…_ ' But before he completed his own thoughts, a crash came from behind him at the large hangar doors, then he rolled out of the way knowing Vera rammed Hyliene through the same door.

Vera stopped on her feet and tentacles before seeing Hyliene roll on the ground but easily recovered with her tentacle set and got on defensive stance. "You don't give up, do you, Hyliene?!"

Hyliene made the tips of her tentacles shape up as speartips before seeing electicity flowing through them. "Should I give up?"

"It would make you more pathetic if you did." Vera then zipped forward while holding Red Retarynax. Hyliene got on the defensive as she started to block Vera's lightning fast attacks. "How does it feel to be attacked by a wave hunter?!"

"It feels nice, actually. I wish to be like you."

"You mock the responsibility of a wave hunter! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!"

"I deserve it in anyone's eyes as long as you, ARE DEAD. My mother would appreciate that. She'd promote me into someone better."

"Is a promotion all you ever think about?"

"Why not? More responsibility, and more chaos to add!"

"You disgrace her image, Hyliene!"

"I disgrace my own and I don't care!" Hyliene before she spun forward multiple times making a a spike wheel of an attack with her tentacles and swords before sensing her target rolled out of the way. Hyliene stopped and was on her two feet before she pursued Vera. "You're no fun, Jynetta!"

"Fool. You look to this as fun? You'll be dead faster. I don't want to do this."

"It's in you as long as you use the stolen King's power in you!"

"You're wrong! He never deserved this power, knowing we should use this power for better!"

"And how's THAT helping?!" Hyliene laughed while she flew up high. Vera flew up to pursue Hyliene but noticed she only hovered in the air. Beam projectiles went past them, as if they were not existing. "Tch. Face it, Jynetta. You're nothing! The King will surely defeat the remainder of the Blue Neuroi and destroy this planet, just as he destroyed ours. Aww… We'll keep searching, conquering, and evaluating the species we come across. You're all just test subjects to him now! You're being watched through a magnifying glass."

"Fool! You're not gods!"

"But HE aims to be." Hyliene's dual short swords glowed red while she spreads out her hands. "He gives us eternal equality as he bestows us the extension of our power." She even extends her tentacles at both sides. "He gives us power for the justice done to this world. You're not even supposed to be here. We're doing humanity a favor, and ending their lives before seeing their beloved planet crumble."

"This is madness."

"No. THIS IS OUR UTOPIA… OUR FATE! Blood, anguish… DESPAIR! We're all united through war! This is everyone's fate, and you won't be there to see it come true!" Hyliene then charged before she put her two swords together. " _ **TARTARUS ENSEMBLE!**_ " And with her two swords, she was able to make 15 continuous slashes. Vera did her best to block, but the last strike Hyliene made was the most powerful and something to shatter the block. Vera's sword Retarynax was shattered until only its hilt was left.

Queen Relius sprinted past crawler tanks and humanoid infantry units and took out anyone directly in her way. When she reached the southeast side, she suddenly saw a figure zip in front of her. The figure charged at her before she used _Angelus_ to block Zelian's strike. ' _It's her!_ ' She pulled back before she got on her defensive stance.

Zelian landed on her feet just distant from Relius, now in the way of the hidden shield generator. "I can't let you past here." She swung her sword before she was ready in her fighting stance.

"When was I ever blocked?"

"Only now."

"Don't get smart with me, Zelian. You could do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I prefer putting myself in a challenge."

"I don't like delays, concubine."

"So you heard."

"Yes. You took him."

"No, he took me, and I accepted him."

Relius spread her angel wings. "Is that how you think of it? What if I tell you were just used?"

"It's fine… as long as I serve him instead of a false and old ruler, like you."

"Tch." Relius swung her sword to ready herself. "You know I don't like to be called old." She zipped to charge at Zelian with no sound.

Zelian smirked and zipped towards their opponent before they clashed swords. "This is more like it!" Zelian made sure to push Relius away from the generator. "If only you had accepted his power, you would have seen the wonders of it."

"Perhaps I have, but he uses it solely for evil, and you know it."

"That's more delicious, you know." Zelian made that smirk before her opponent flew up, and she followed. "NO FAIR! FIGHT ON THE GROUND!"

"Is that what your daughter was doing?!" Relius attacked first and they clashed. "He's as rotten as you are, Zelian! What have you taught her?!"

"I taught her things she needed to know. She's my heir after all."

"You still mistreat her like she's a doll, that turns into a puppet."

"You don't need to lecture me!" Zelian pushed Relius back before attacking first. "I GAVE HER EVERYTHING!"

Relius kept on blocking Zelian's attacks. ' _Damn it… the power of her King's Wrath certainly packs a punch. All I need to have is a good wit against her._ ' She thought of it while she kept on blocking Zelian's faster attacks now.

"What's wrong?! Can't seem to move?!"

Tyler was watching this all from the ground. ' _Damn it…_ ' He even saw the tentacled Neuroi girls dishing it out at each other while in the air. It was the same with an angel-winged Neuroi girl and Zelian the Conqueror. "Shit…"

" _ **Agent Fray!**_ " One of the Neuroi girls in orange armor landed beside Tyler. "We need to find you a safe place. It may not look like it here, but…"

"…I'm not leaving without Vera!" Then he raised his weapon and aimed past the Neuroi girl and fired a shot, hitting a humanoid's head and loosing a short burst at the chest area before the humanoid was knocked down and turned to flakes. "You owe me."

Saiojin looked behind her and the flakes do grant his statement. "Indeed I do… But you're still in danger, agent!"

Shirley looked ahead of her with her binoculars while in the skies with the bomber witch squadron. "Shit! That barrier is still in place! Uggh… What do we do?!"

" _Have faith in them!_ " Zhenya said on the comms. " _I'm sure they're having some difficulties, but we can start doing what we can against it._ "

"Then you would have wasted your bombs for nothing. Loiter around here for a while. We'll still be at a safe distance!"

"LAUNCH DRONE BLADE UNITS, NOW!" Zelian ordered it while blocking the Queen's slashes. "You'll be in trouble!"

Saiojin was hovering near Tyler but was seeing holes from underneath the airbase runway and saw drone blade units fly up. "Oh… We're in trouble."

"Bladers." Tyler said, just before she saw Melinda hovering and landing on her feet. "Linda?!"

"Need support, agent?"

"I thought I'd never see you!" Tyler suddenly hugged Linda and she was quite surprised that she even blushed.

' _Oh my… He's… he's hugging me! Oh my…_ '

Saiojin rolled her eyes in irritation. "OH brother."

Tyler pulled away from the hug before she cocked his AR-15. "Ready to kick ass?"

Linda smirked while raising her arm and showing missile pods and opening her palms to show her shifter MG's. "Born ready, agent. Tell me where to go."

"We gotta blow up targets while those bombers aren't here yet! We start with the supply reserves building! I rigged it with C4, so it should still be there."

"Roger!" Linda then hovered up with her afterburners coming out of her feet. "I'll cover you!"

"ADVANCE!" Tyler then sprinted just before Linda spotted and locked on multiple infantry humanoids, who then fired at them. She fired back with her machine-guns and they were shredded with her bullets. Soon, even Saiojin joined in and took out some crawler tanks. "KEEP GOING! WE GOTTA DESTROY THOSE TARGETS WHILE WE STILL CAN!"

 _ **[BGM: Ace Combat 3 – Gordian Knot]**_

Kaziri was laughing psychotically while seeing crawler tanks surrounding her. She was on her feet, knowing she wants to let her other side out. "You seem to like me as your target. Go ahead! Give me your best shot!" And one of the crawler tanks fired a beam at her. She screamed in pain but was still on her feet, then laughing after experiencing the pain. "THAT'S IT! KEEP ME IN PAIN! I LOVE IT!" She licked her lips, taking note of her masochistic side. Then other crawler tanks released their beams onto her, and she screamed even louder, then laughed while she stood her ground. "I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS! MORE!" And another salvo of beams came to her before her loudest scream made a screech as it rocked around her area. Soon, her eyes turned red before spikes grew from her shoulders. " _ **PSYCHOTIC WRATH, ACTIVATE!**_ " And she laughed an evil laugh before she summoned a leather whip at her right hand. "KYAHAHAHAHA! LET'S BRING PAIN, Shall we?!" She laughed while zipping forward, evading beams before she put out her whip and put a length around one of the crawler tanks. "GOT YOU, BUGGY!" She pulled the crawler tank before she threw it toward another crawler tank Neuroi, damaging one of them and making the other dissipate into flakes in defeat. She snapped her head on the remaining crawler tanks before she wipped the hell out of the crawler tanks, making explosions per contact before she was able to expose the cores for each one she engaged. With the surrounding crawler tanks defeated, she laughed more, satisfied with her kills before her spiked shoulders retracted. She giggled. "Wow… I like it already." And she kept going on eliminating ground forces.

Zelian kept on the strong attacks against Queen Relius in the air. "Had enough?"

In fact, Relius was worried of Vera's condition while being attacked by Hyliene. Then when she witnessed Tartarus Ensemble herself… ' _No! That powerful attack should be evaded!_ ' And it wasn't the case when Vera blocked the first 14 attacks made by the other Neuroi girl. The 15th attack, Vera tried to block, but had Retarynax destroyed in the process. Then she saw Hyliene about to strike. "NO!"

"Say goodbye!" Hyliene was about to strike down Vera for good when…

"HYLIENE!" Queen Relius growled and screamed when she got her sword _Angelus_ gripped tighter. "DIE!"

"WATCH OUT!" Zelian's warning came too late as Hyliene only saw a flash of light before getting that image of Queen Relius and felt her body was stung.

Hyliene's eyes widened at the feeling and looked down, seeing that slash make a white glow from within the cut, meaning her core was hit badly. She looked at Zelian for one last time. "Mother…" Then she screamed in pain until she glowed white, before exploding into white flakes.

Vera was blown off by the explosion before she was able to control her hover. She was clearly seeing the angel-winged image of Relius, now standing down and looking at her. "Q-Queen Relius?"

Relius nodded. "Rest first, Jynetta. I still have someone to deal with." And she snapped her head towards Zelian. "Your daughter's gone, Zelian. You don't have to continue. You've suffered enough."

" _ **Shut up.**_ " Zelian muttered. "I've had enough. I've had enough of it all." And she gripped on her short swords. "GET HER!" And on her order, drone blade units flew past her.

Relius then zipped forward before she slashed three drone blade units up and defeated them. "No more games!"

"Really? THEN LET'S FINISH THIS!" Zelian shouted out her battle cry before she anticipated Relius and defended from the Queen's slashes. "YOU KILLED HYLIENE!"

"I'm not going to do the same with you, Zelian! Just stop it!"

"SHE NEEDS TO BE AVENGED!"

"If that's your decision, ACCEPT YOUR FATE!" Relius already saw Zelian's exhaustion from the battle that she was finally able to get an opening and slashed Zelian's torso. At slow motion, her blade was able to chip off a part of her opponent's core, not even putting an additional scratch on. It was a perfect slice that didn't destroy the core.

Zelian screamed in pain from within her core. "Hnn… What is… What is this?!"

Relius hovered back as she witnessed Zelian in pain. "That's your suffering from now on. I chipped off a part of your core, which has most of the King's essence in you. That essence is now gone forever, Zelian. You're no longer imbued with his power."

And Zelian noticed it from herself. She felt… weaker. "NO… No, please… No…"

The Queen then swung her sword to the southeast before releasing a white beam projectile. It headed towards the hidden entrance and an explosion was made before the opening was finally revealed. "Kaziri, move to the southeast and destroy that generator, once and for all."

" _It shall be done._ " Kaziri said on the comms in reply.

Then Relius saw the reserve building engulfed in flames from an explosion. ' _It seems they're starting to dispose of the target buildings. That reserve building for the Neuroi humanoid infantry was one of the objectives._ ' Then she glanced at Zelian, grasping her own torso from that weakening attack. "I'm giving you a chance to run, Zelian. You make sure to tell King Austerys that the Blue Neuroi have arisen from their fearful state. We've come to end your nightmares once and for all."

Zelian clenched a fist and dropped her sword. "It seems you have a newfound courage."

"It's not just courage, but an emotion of hope, Zelian. You should understand what it's supposed to mean." Relius said it before an explosion of flakes came from the southeast, before the shield barrier was finally starting to fade. "The barrier is clearing up. Don't consider your retreat as a cowardly act. You did what you could."

"Don't lecture me, Queen Relius. It might not be me who executes you, but my daughter will be avenged."

"Would you want more of our essence to fade just because of what you think? Just stop. And I did it to save my own. You should have done the same."

This made Zelian surprised and more upset. "ARE YOU TELLING ME IT'S MY FAULT?! I SEE. Next time, you won't be so lucky. Maybe you, or one of your precious guards should pay the price! YOU'LL SEE!" Zelian then flew up and out of the airbase.

Relius looked at Zelian while flying distant from the airbase, now turning up as a dot soon with her speed. ' _Zelian… You didn't need to come to this fight. Damn it… Even your daughter…_ ' She closed her eyes, knowing her action against Zelian is something to scar her. "Damn it, Zelian! Why the hell did you do this to yourself?!"

 _ **[BGM fade…]**_

Saiojin was looking around in the air while seeing Tyler and Linda head in to the dismantle carrier's hangar. Soon, shots were fired before she saw the two make it out while the hangar is engulfed in flames from explosions heard. "That takes care of the second."

Tyler was running when the radio came to life. " _This is Esmeralda! I'm with Shirley right now and we've finally seen the barrier down! Bomber witches are moving in for the bombing run! GET AWAY from the areas now!_ "

"Solid Copy! Dismantled carriers and supply reserves are down! Focus your attacks mostly on the others and the command hangar! Those intel banks are armed with explosives, so a little kick will do."

" _This is_ _Serzhant-Mayor_ _Zhenya Vladimir of the Orussian Soviet Red Army, in command of the squadron! We acknowledge your request! Clear the area!_ "

Tyler was running when he felt he was lifted off. He looked at who it was, and Linda smiled at him. "Can't get enough of this?"

"Aww… You should thank me. I covered your ass, you know."

"It doesn't change the fact you're still annoying."

"But…" Linda hesitated, and eventually blushed. ' _No… I can't hide it._ ' "Tyler… I…"

"What?"

"I… I like you!"

This made him surprised. ' _Oh shit. First Melody. Now her?_ ' "Out of the blue?! What took you so long?!"

"Huh?!"

"Why now?"

"Big dummy! I always liked you when I first saw you."

"But I thought Kelvin's your ideal man!"

"I looked past him and saw you as the adventurous type… and you're kinda more risky on things. I like danger too, you know. I guess we can call ourselves…"

"… _ **compatible…**_ " The both of them said and both of them blushed as they looked away and forward.

Eventually, Tyler was thrown up in the air before she was caught by Linda's back and was still going far from the base. "It's over…" Tyler said it while hearing the explosions from the base. "Whoa…"

"Hold tight on my shoulders." Linda was curious of what he looked at, so she hovered and looked back, seeing the bomber witches do their part in taking out the key areas. "Nice. You and that girl Vera marked the targets?"

" _ **Indeed we have.**_ " Vera said while she arrived alongside the Queen and the two Elite Neuroi girls from the Guard. He noticed she doesn't have her tentacles like before. Vera giggled while approaching Linda, who was carrying Tyler. "You must be that phantom who made that squadron!"

Linda smiled and nodded. "Indeed! The name's Melinda Williams! Founder of the Phantom Elites, and proud member of League Intelligence."

"Vera Neckiton! Pleasure to finally meet you! Just… don't let go of Master."

This got Linda surprised. "Master?"

"He was kind to me, you see. I chose him to be my master. And, I think right now… it might be permanent." She lowered her head, feeling ashamed. "Actually, I was originally a Blue Neuroi emissary to function. But thanks to unlocking my power with the Ruler's Wrath based on my feelings on my master, I'm stuck to those feelings. I want them to remain in me so long as I am his girl, taking me away forever on my duties as an emissary."

Esmeralda and Shirley hovered to join the ground, and Ezmee crossed her arms. "You did what a protector should do, Vera. Nobody should blame you."

" _ **And neither do I.**_ " Queen Relius spoke, which got Vera to glance at her.

"Your… Majesty?"

"I'm serious, Jynetta. You unlocked it by yourself. You've seen its destruction, but also its significance. I've shown you enough, and you're going to see how it helps, or not, only by yourself. Nonetheless, I'm still proud of you. You've gone farther ahead than any of the students I taught."

Vera smiled and let a tear out. "Q-queen…"

"You're practically still one of us, although no longer an emissary to function like you said. Instead… You'll be designated, the mother of our new hope."

Everyone who was a witch seemed… " _ **EH?!**_ " …surprised.

Tyler blushed at this, knowing he didn't know it would take him that far. ' _Am I thinking of it right?!_ ' "Wait… hold up… You mean… Vera should be more than my slave…?"

Vera giggled and was also blushing. "I'm not just a slave, Tyler. I'm devoted to you and I love you, Tyler. And it will remain that way as long as we're together. Whatever you want… you can ask."

"Vera… don't you think it's going overboard?"

"Perhaps. But once in a while, you should be to obtain something next to impossible."

And for some reason, Tyler reminded himself of Kelvin, who told him of the same statement and he chuckled, then laughed. "Gaha… Hahahaha… That… That hits the spot. Vera… I believe in you."

"R-Really?"

"If that's what you want, do your best for me. But let me protect you too at times."

"Just as so long as I do the same, it's great that you have my back too. Thank you, Master."

Linda seemed silent at this, knowing there's nothing that could get to Tyler now that this has happened. ' _Maybe it's for the best?_ '

The comms came to life. " _This is Zhenya Vladimir! Command Hangar has finally been destroyed. I had to use a little nuke bomb to get it inside. At least everything's gone now. I'm going around and… WHAT THE?!_ " And it got Linda to turn back to the airbase.

' _It isn't over…_ ' Linda widened her eyes at what was happening. "Uh… Guys…"

Esmeralda looked at Linda's direction. "What is…?" And Ezmee saw something white shine and glow far from the runway of the Neuroi airbase. "What is that…?"

Queen Relius tried to hover forward but was blocked by Saiojin and Kaziri, fearing for her safety. "Don't worry. I won't be that far. I just need to analyze what this anomaly is." And with that, the Elite Guard Neuroi girls let her go, but followed her nonetheless.

Relius was getting suspicious as she flew a little closer. ' _Something's not right. I recognize the energy coming from…_ ' She didn't finish her thoughts when Tyler used his comms.

" _I… I think it has something to do with that underground facility! It's usually for V3 Rocket storage, but I've noticed it's a little bigger than usual. I got blueprint photos to send back to the top brass, and the facility's size alone is making me suspicious._ "

"Indeed it is. Something… There's something too familiar. That facility you're telling us… There might be only one thing that can be stored in there." Queen Relius said it just before an explosion came from the same spots where the energy is emanating from. ' _No… They didn't…_ ' "EVERYBODY CLEAR OUT OF THERE! IT'S…" And before her warning came to the bomber witches still around the airbase… multiple beams came from the ground.

 _[BGM:_ _Strike Witches Soundtrack - Neuroi Shuugeki_ _]_

Zhenya looked at the airbase before the sudden burst of beams came at her from the same place below. She pulled up her shield and defended herself as it was fast, but didn't save her other subordinates. She heard screams come from them and even explosions from strikers. "Nyet… NYET!" She denied seeing blood from the witches, not aware of the sudden attack. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK NOW!" And when she ordered it, she started getting away from the airbase. Still, witches were being shot down and killed at the same time while they tried to get away.

" _This is Sanya Litvyak! I'm here together with Jean Vasquez in our Night Patrol shift! Zhenya… is that you?!_ "

"Cousin, you're around?! You have to help us! It's getting bad down here!"

" _We're coming to assist!_ "

" _Acknowledged! We're assisting!_ " Jean's voice came to the radio.

Saiojin stayed beside Kaziri as they got in front of the Queen. "Your Majesty, we have to go!"

"No, we can't!" Relius said in reply. "The thing from the airbase. It's not just a common unit… it's…" And eventually, dark clouds formed up above the airbase before a humongous gem started to climb up from the airbase's new hole. "As I suspected. A level 3 Sub-Hive."

Shirley was looking together with Esmeralda, Linda, Vera and Tyler in shock. "Oh my God…"

"Shit…" Tyler muttered it. "This is… No wonder they're so confident about countermeasures. They left this big monster behind to deal with us!"

Queen Relius decided to fall back to the group where Vera was with Saiojin and Kaziri behind her. "Jynetta! We have to do what we can against this Sub-Hive! It's a dangerous Level 3!"

Vera widened her eyes. "No way… A level 3?! How did they arm a Sub-Hive to that high a level?!"

"What is it?" Tyler asked out of curiosity. "What about the level?"

Vera glanced at Tyler. "Master, hives can be classified based on their attack and defense power. This one is Level 3 because it can't just deploy cubed Neuroi units but as well as drone blade units, drone fighters, Neuroi jets, Neuroi turtles, and Neuroi Goblets. Basically, it's almost equivalent to a Level 1 Super-Hive. Very dangerous. The Red Neuroi are able to modify a standard hive just like that. This is the first time we've heard a level modification like this."

Eventually Relius arrived and hovered near Vera. "Jynetta, we must destroy that Sub-Hive quickly before it starts its first deployment. Otherwise, it will swarm us."

Vera nodded before she looked back at Tyler. "Master… I have to go."

Tyler looked at the size of the Sub-Hive. "I'm sure it's nothing to you?"

"It's something we both need to handle, Master." Vera then looked at Queen Relius with confidence. "Lead the way, Your Majesty."

Relius nodded before looking at her Guard detail. "You two help as well."

" _ **Right!**_ " Saiojin and Kaziri replied and together with Vera, they followed the Queen towards the Sub-Hive…

Sanya was just coming in to the area with Jean. "Jean… We have to defend the rest of the bomber witches. I got the details of their situation and only several witches are left. 8 witches were killed in action and we have to escort them out of here."

Jean nodded just before her magic antennae worked. "Damn…"

"Neuroi jets are inbound from our west." Sanya's antennae reacted the same with Jean's. "We have to cover the bomber squadron immediately. Serzhant-Mayor, how are things doing?"

" _No enemy contacts yet. We got clear from the range of that Sub-Hive's beams._ " Zhenya's voice was one of worry. " _No… Only five of us are left. There used to be thirteen of us._ "

"It's not your fault. Look… We're coming to support you."

" _We know. There are enemy jet units coming in to attack us, huh?_ "

Shirley and Esmeralda heard the communications between the two Orussian cousins, making the Liberion look with worry. "We should help them out."

Esmeralda looked at Linda who still carried Tyler. "Linda, think you could put your boyfriend down?"

"Eh?!" Linda blushed. "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Just put her down! We need to assist the bombers!"

" _ **I don't think so!**_ " Tyler held tight to Linda. "Linda, like it or not, I'm helping!"

Linda looked back at Tyler. "You sure about that?"

"We can both manage it! It isn't fair with so much strength in carrying that you can't even try with me!"

And the girl smirked at him. "We gotta work together. I hope you still have ammo in that Black Rifle though."

"Don't worry about me. Worry if I fall off." Tyler smiled at her. "I trust you."

Linda blushed, but was determined. "Then let's do this. Ezmee, Shirley… Let's give our friends some cover."

"Alright!" Shirley then cocked her weapon.

"Right behind you." Esmeralda then Neurified herself until she was in her yellow-lighted Neuroi armor. She had her Buster Cannon at her left and her CETME L assault rifle at her right. "Let's go!"

And the four flew together towards the bomber witches…

Meanwhile, the Queen's company experienced resistance as they saw the hive join itself with the designated cover cloud before they spot Red drones coming at them. "Drones are flying at us! Saiojin, Kaziri, Jynetta and I need to end this quickly!"

" _ **Roger!**_ " And the two Elite Guards split up to meet the drones while Vera and the Queen dive to head straight for the Sub-Hive.

Relius looked at Vera. "Jynetta, I saw Retarynax destroyed after Hyliene did the Tartarus Ensemble on you. I'll give you another."

"Your Majesty, it's my fault."

"No… You've had enough sudden setbacks. Once I give you another, it will be indestructible."

"You're kidding."

And Relius stopped into a hover before Vera did. "I'm not. Give me your hand. I'll pass on something else to you too." And with no doubt, Vera puts her hand out and Relius holds it before a white glow surrounded both their hands while held. "This is something I was supposed to give to Tyrannia, but was too late in doing so. Vera, you're going to have this in Tyrannia's memory, and it's something to protect your master at times too. Besides putting your Retarynax at its indestructible form, I also give you, the Aegis Shield. Like a witch, you'll be able to protect your master if ever he's in danger. You can also put that function in a card in case of emergencies or that someone else needs safety from harm. Use it well to protect your new family… Vera."

Vera gasped. "You called me… by my human name?"

"You have a right to live a good life as a human together with him. That's something I would never be able to just pass to just anybody. Tyrannia was the first. You are the second, and it's something you can bear responsibility for."

Vera nodded in response. "I'll do my best to protect my loved ones, Your Majesty!" And the glow became brighter just before a surge of energy came inside her. "So warm… Mm… It feels good." Then the glow dimmed itself until it was gone. Once she lets go, she tries summoning her sword, and Retarynax appears in pixels onto her left hand. "My sword! It's back."

"And I forgot to mention… you can use your Aegis Shield upon yourself too. Like… Right now." Relius smirked at her. "Behind you."

"Eh?!" Vera turned around before putting her hands forward towards the incoming beams from the hive before she put up a hive-style light shield to deflect the beams. ' _It's the Aegis Shield! It's really…_ ' Before she completed her thoughts just before the beams halted. She disengaged her shield. "You could have given me warning, Your Majesty!"

"Hahahaha…" Queen Relius laughed at the matter. "That's the spirit, Vera. Now… Let's finish off this hive!"

Vera seemed a little nervous, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. "We can both do it, Your Majesty."

Shirley finally arrived to see the incoming jets towards the witches. "Neuroi jets incoming!"

Linda was carrying Tyler and spotted a Neuroi jet firing its beams, and made the wingman witch move from formation. "Wingman's under attack. Tyler and I will take care of this one! Ready, Ty?!"

"Bring it!" Tyler then held on tight before Linda increased speed. ' _I like this girl already!_ '

Esmeralda saw other Neuroi jets engaging the bomber witches, and was engaged on by Sanya and Jean. "The two Night Witches should need my help." She smirked at a group of Neuroi jets and aimed her Buster Cannon and charged it. " _ **BUSTER SHOT!**_ " Her Buster Cannon extended its nose before she fired a beam projectile shot. The projectile hits one of the Neuroi jet but makes an amplified explosion, killing of four Neuroi jets!

Sanya smirked at Esmeralda for doing that while she fired a barrage at another Neuroi jet with her Fliegerhammer. "Comrade, do you think you're alone in your endeavor?"

"What endeavor?"

"…making a pleasing kill. _**HELL FURY!**_ " Sanya's eyes turned red with a smile before her body was surrounded by a dark aura. Once the dark aura faded, her clothes changed and her way of flying surely matured as she held her Fliegerhammer at ease with one hand. "Ufufu… This is certainly going to be quite a blast. Jean, take that one out, will you? I'll take the right."

" _Copy that!_ " Jean then splits from Sanya as she fired her Stoner 63 at one Neuroi jet going to her flight path before she easily took out the target. " _That one's down!_ "

Sanya smirked at the other Neuroi jet in her flight path and fired a barrage against her enemy. Another set of explosions rocked this target and she saw white flakes in totality. "Neuroi eliminated. I'm having fun."

" _You sure are sadistic,_ " Esmeralda commented.

"Dear hybrid… I almost am… So don't start calling me one yet. I love using dark magic."

" _Now you're crazy._ "

"Don't take me for a fool. It takes a while before I get used to it and control it." Sanya then formed up behind Jean. "Jean, we're doing hit and run tactics! We have to keep them occupied. Hybrid, do you think you can cover us from a distance?"

" _Can do._ "

"Thanks. You're not so bad after all. Alright, Jean! Lead on!"

Linda was still following on her Neuroi jet's high-G maneuvers. "Damn it, this one is slippery!"

"I got 'em!" Tyler then aimed his AR-15 at the Neuroi jet and loosed a long burst at the target. It was a good thing that very short time they were close was how he was able to damage the top, but the target was getting distant again. "Damn it! It's fast!"

"But he's travelling straight to recover." Linda chuckled at this before she aimed her missile pods at it. "I got tone! Fox 2!" Then she fired two AIM-9's, infrared-guided missiles. The missiles went homing for the Neuroi before it stared to swerve, but the missile anticipated the path before it hits the target. The other missile hits the target and eventually, explodes into white flakes. "Splashed one!"

"Nice! Linda… tell me what aircraft you're using again."

"The F-18 Super Hornet. I'm using that aircraft right now."

"Mind if you turn?"

"Sure thing. I can carry at least an assistant to help me out with the systems. Ready?"

"Ready!" Tyler then saw her glow white before he did as well, and together with her, they formed the F/A-18 Super Hornet. He opened his eyes seeing the dark interior while surrounded by screens. He saw Linda appear beside her with her eyes opening. "This is amazing… I feel everything."

"First time being in here?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you know I can turn with another passenger?"

"Lien told me you had an experience with her as your teammate in the F-18 once."

"That's right. You just wanted to try it for yourself."

"Yeah."

"Good. Then focus with me. Let's kick their asses to kingdom come!"

"Right with you!"

Saiojin and Kaziri were holding out their best against the drone fighters. Soon, drone blade units started to pour in. "Your Majesty!" Kaziri shouted out. "You can hurry up on your charging, cause we're getting rocked out here!" She said it while whipping drones up with her leather whip with a hook on its tip.

" _Hold on a little longer!_ " Relius said on their comms. She was actually holding out Angelus forward against the Hive, while Vera was doing the same thing with her Retarynax. Often, they were being attacked by beams but Vera's able to deflect all of them with her Aegis Shield. "Vera, how are you holding up?!"

"I'm pretty good, Your Majesty! We can do this!"

It took a little while before they were able to charge their swords with a blue glow surrounding them. "Vera, this is it! You are a wave hunter just like I am. Don't forget!"

"I know." Vera said it while turning her eyes red. "We'll end their nightmares together!"

Relius nodded while turning her eyes red. "I'm with you on this all the way! EXECUTE!"

And both of them recited: " _ **DESECRATION…**_ " Their swords transferred the charged energy onto the tips. " _ **…WAVE!**_ " Large white waves of energy in the form of beams left the tips of their swords before each zoomed in to the humongous target ahead of them. They watched as their beams were able to pierce through the dark clouds surrounding the Sub-Hive give way to the beams. For a while, they were able to see the beams pierce through the Sub-Hive's exterior, then its interior.

"It's working!" Vera shouted out, seeing her own beams pierce through the transparent stone armor of the hive. "Almost… there…" Then she was able to see a returning wave from the hive, indicating an explosion from inside. ' _Did we do it?_ ' "It stopped firing." Then she noticed some of the drones were going south. "Those drones may be getting to the witches in retaliation. They'll take care of things from there. They have to."

Relius gently puts her sword down before she swung into her stance. "Vera… together! One more slash should work!"

"Okay!" Vera lowers her sword and grips it tight!

"CHARGE!" Relius then leads Vera towards the Sub-Hive that was now disabled. Together, they flew up past the dark clouds and towards the Hive's exterior. Making a battle cry together, they raised their blades and made a slash together, letting them enter the hive. They dug through one side of the humongous target and were able to strike their way to the other side. They easily left the Sub-Hive before it shone white so brightly, that even the Elite Guards could see it as well. Soon, the hive was exploding into flakes by parts starting from the inside, then to the exterior part. The dark clouds were dissipated out of the explosions before the hive made one last explosion, almost blowing off Vera and the Queen and seeing white flakes fly past them. They were able to control their flight once the force died down.

Vera sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… It's over."

"Ufufufu…" Relius chuckled at the sight of the dense amount of flakes that replaced the Sub-Hive. "And I thought we would need the reserve forces. It seems we can handle ourselves just fine. At least… there's need for only one wave hunter to lead the main forces. Two would mean overpowering the opponent."

"No. The enemy should overpower us too depending on the kind of units thrown at us, Your Majesty."

"That's a good response. You would have made a good leader… and a good mother too. You have the wisdom in this." The Queen smiled at Vera. "You're ready."

Vera blushed at Relius. "Am I?"

" _ **Don't sweat it, Vera-san!**_ " Saiojin hovered together with Kaziri, successful in defending themselves against the drones.

Kaziri crossed her arms. "You may have responsibility entrusted to you not related to us, but our fate still lies in your hands. If you carry that little bundle in your womb, make sure not to push yourself in getting out to battle. Okay?"

"Okay!" Vera said it with pride. "I'll take good care of myself and our new hope to come!"

Relius glanced from her Guard to Vera. "Now run along and assist your new family. We'll clean up here. I'll be meeting the wing first just before I show myself, Vera. Remember… You have a new family. Protect them… And your master would want the same thing."

"I'll do my best, Queen Relius."

"I know you will. Now move along. They need assistance."

"Goodbye… Your Majesty." With this, Vera flew up and out and went southward, leaving the Queen and her two Elite Guard Neuroi girls behind.

Relius watched as Vera flew away and sighed. "Ever since Vera lost her parents… she always wanted revenge. Now… I feel she knows there's more to the war than what's inside her heart. I'm feeling she could move much more than mountains but star systems too. I'll assign one of you one time to watch her during her labor. Don't forget: The baby she'll be having will certainly bring joy to us, and be a symbol connecting our two worlds. Humanity needs coexistence and not suffering. They all need that big break."

"I agree too, Relius-sensei," Saiojin replied. "I'm sorry if I was somehow hard on Esmeralda."

"You're forgiven. Go a little easy next time."

"I'll try."

"You're battle-hardened, Saiojin. All you just need to practice is formal respect in certain places. Kaziri will give you those lessons."

"Aww… Relius-sensei…"

"No buts." Relius crossed her arms and looked towards the direction of the airbase. "Let's get a clean-up for this area. You two… scout this place out!"

" _ **Yes, Your Majesty!**_ " And the two elites moved in to the airbase to look for anything else important.

Queen Relius sighed and looked southward. "We have a lot of work to do." She flapped and spread her wings as she hovered, getting a feel of herself. ' _My reign shouldn't end yet… as long as he's living. I'll face him._ ' "Just you wait. You'll pay for all of this, Austerys."

" _ **STURM!**_ " Erica was able to execute her Sturm before hitting two Neuroi jets. After her targets were hit, Gertrude flew in to take them both out at the same time. "Hurray, Trudy!"

It only seemed that the triple aces together with Sakamoto decided to give the escorting party a hand. With only a few Neuroi jets to spare, the rest of the enemy forces gave up and finally retreated. Soon, the whole escort party consisted of Esmeralda, Shirley, the team of Linda & Tyler, Gertrude, Erica, Minna, Mio, Sanya and Jean were making their way to the southeast border of Baltand to be sure of the safety of the remainder of the bomber witches.

It took quite some time when Zhenya knew they were reaching the borders. "This is it, comrades, I thank you all for the escort! Have a safe trip home. And… Sanya?"

" _Responding._ " Sanya replied through the radio.

"Don't get yourself involved in too much trouble."

" _Oh. You'll have to blame my other self. Sometimes, she could go overboard._ " Sanya giggled a little afterwards.

"At least I know you aren't that way. Stay safe, little cousin." Zhenya said just before she looked straight and went back east towards Orussia Minor along with four more witches, the remainder of their squadron.

The rest of the 501st party was heading back to Neo-Scandinavia. Jean and Sanya were together, and the Orussian seemed down.

Jean seemed to notice this too and decided to fly near her. "You okay?"

Sanya shook her head. "Zhenya… she lost too many today."

"Don't worry. She knows what she's doing."

"Yes, but it didn't need to be that way, you know."

"If something suddenly happens, she'll still do her duty, okay? I told you, don't worry about her."

"Maybe you're meaning to say, don't mourn."

"Sanya!"

"Well let me tell you how it feels like to lose parents you love! Do you want me to?!"

"No… It's…" Jean sighed. "Sanya… I'm sorry. If you don't wanna talk about it…" She glanced at Sanya, who still looked down, but eventually looked forward, ignoring Jean's glance. ' _Oh. I'm worried about you._ '

Gertrude and Erica were talking to each other. "FINALLY!" Erica happily spoke up. "I can get enough sleep so nobody can disturb me for tomorrow!"

"We're allowing you to sleep, but you're still waking up at 8 in the morning!"

"Aww… Trudy, you're no fun!"

"Deal with it, Hartmann. The only thing that will worry me is that you would stay asleep and never wake up again."

"Eh? You've gone… a little overboard."

"Exactly. Help me correct it. WAKE UP ON TIME."

"Aww…"

Minna and Mio were flying side by side with the F-18 form of Linda, and with Tyler as a teammate. Shirley and Esmeralda were there too, and eventually Vera. She arrived a little late.

"So, how were things?" Esmeralda asked Vera, wanting to know what happened.

"We were able to take care of the Sub-Hive. Thank goodness it didn't advance at least, or we could have had problems. It took two wave hunters to take it out. Use one wave hunter, and a reserve force might probably be needed to take down a hive instead. Either way is good. The Queen and I disposed of it."

" _ **That's good to know.**_ " Tyler said it while in the F-18. " _At least you're okay, Vera. That's what matters._ "

"You too… Master." Vera smiled at the F-18, hoping her master would see it.

Shirley sighed. "I guess the night's over. I'm happy to hit the hay and sleep in the infirmary."

"Hm? Still watching Ember as usual?" Minna smiled and Mio made a heartily laugh.

"Hahahaha. Shirley, this is becoming evident of you!"

"Tch."

"What…? Yeager! What was that for?!"

"You're just seeking me for that lustful thing that's done during your bathtime. Yeah. Lucchini told me about it. I might have understood sex, but I have Ember to start with, so no siree!"

"You could have imparted knowledge about you figure."

"Excuse me?! My figure and my busts are doing fine without being abused?! What are you thinking?!"

"I'm saying it's a good way to roll for all of us since there are more challenges making us nervous, and we need a good piece of mind to go for!"

" _ **Calm down, you two.**_ " Minna commanded it and the two stopped. "Shirley, I'll take to you tomorrow about it. Mio has a point on what she did, even to me. So don't pin it against her."

Shirley just rolled her eyes in irritation. "Yeah, yeah."

Mio just continued with the banter. "Now you're ignoring my lover, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"What if I tell you of the advantages of this?"

"Oh, come on! You two are just hogs…" And Shirley kept on the mockery together with Mio.

Everybody listened, and the two just weren't aware they were the center of attention during their flight to Neo-Scandinavia. It's a night they would all remember.

 **EPILOGUE…**

 _[BGM:_ _Strike Witches Soundtrack - Heiwa no Inori_ _]_

 _ **0552 hours…**_

The next morning seemed to be fast. Ember stirred awake, knowing her clock acts well for her. Still having knowledge she's on her bed in the infirmary, she slowly opens her eyes. "Mmm…" She looked to her right and sees Shirley sleeping on a bench. She frowned at this. ' _She was here the whole night?_ '

Then a conversation between a Texan Liberion and a Karslander couple was heard before the three of them went it. Peter and Ursula were the first to see Ember with her eyes open. " _ **You're awake.**_ "

Ember scratched her head and laughed uneasily. "Yeah, maybe I am. Good Morning to you too." And for a while, she saw Valerie look away from her. "Val…"

"Don't call me that."

"Great. What should I call you then?"

"…Aunt Val. Call me that." Valerie then glanced at Ember. "Look… Let's just say that maybe I was a little bit too rough on you. Got any comment on that?"

"Huh?"

"It's because darlin' Niece-y talked to me after she got back last night, telling me whatever your deal was for losing control like that, you'd actually be able to prevent it next time."

"Um… Okay?"

"Then she told me about her being told she should just run whenever you're feeling like it again."

"Oh." Ember then lowered her head. "I needed her to be safe."

Valerie sighed. "You didn't mean to do that, did you?"

"No."

"Good." Valerie then approached Ember, and attempted to punch her but Ember blocked her, just before Valerie just poked the hybrid's head. This surprised the hybrid. "For once, just act with a smile, will ya?"

"What was that for?!"

"Hey, I always knew you'd block my punch anyway."

"And what if I didn't?! Come on, Aunt Val!" Ember replied it before Peter and Ursula started laughing. "What are you two laughing at?!"

"Nothing!" Ursula quickly answered before putting Peter forward with a hand. "Maybe's he's got something in mind."

"CUT IT OUT!" Peter pouted.

"Hmm…" Shirley moaned just before she sat up and opened her eyes. "Hey, Embs. You're up, huh?"

Ember smiled as she saw Shirley stand up from the bench she slept on. "You too, Char? Nice to see ya."

"Slept well?" Shirley walked until she was sitting on the bed. "I got back pretty late."

"Sure, sure. No problem. And yeah, sleep was great, after a good fuck." Ember knew she said it and looked at Valerie, who was in shock right now. "What? Don't know?" She smirked before she lifted her covering blanket until they saw a towel while covering Ember's real layer of sheets. She lifted the towel off that spot near her feet and the other three all saw in shock that it was wet. "Yeah. That's right. She marked me."

Peter was laughing uneasily before he went for the door, but was stopped by Ursula. "What the…? Can you stand this?"

"Hey, I told you… New things… New words… New terms to learn about. Hey… I'm not the only one who can blush you know." Ursula said, now seeing Peter blushing. "You are too."

"Eh?!" He shook his head in embarrassment.

Ursula glanced at Ember. "Excuse us both. I think we're needed outside." She winked at Ember, and the hybrid smiled and winked back.

Valerie noticed it before looking at Ursula, who was too late to call the couple out before they closed the door behind them. Val looked back at Ember. "What the hell was that for?"

"They needed the space." Ember blushed a little before glancing at Shirley. "It's just like us, you know. Char… Would you really dare to be really close no matter what?"

"Yeah," Char answered. "Val…" She then glanced at Valerie. "I know Ember told me to stay away, but I'd rather risk my life for her too. It's my decision, and I would want to respect hers no matter what happens."

Valerie nodded a little before she made a weak smile. "I'm glad you could really make calls like that. I just wished I made better ones at my past."

"Hey, it's fine." Shirley smiled back. "When we get back, I'll help on ya on the orphanage."

"Would ya?" And Valerie glanced back at Ember. "If you're coming, she'll be happier. So if I were you, don't die, and join us. Good with you?"

"Damn good!" Ember happily answered the invitation. "Val, thanks."

Valerie smiled. "As long as you protect each other, that's good enough for me."

Melinda was doing push-ups near the runway and eventually stopped before she saw Esmeralda stretching. She was even joined by Tyler and Vera. Then she decided to stand up and join them. "Good Morning!"

"Top of the mornin' to ya." Tyler happily replied it. "Damn it… Good day, and good one we had last night?"

"Tell me about it. Thank goodness it's over."

Vera sighed. "It's only a good thing Her Majesty and I are able to take down that sub-hive in time."

"Nice attack. Spectacular," Melinda commented.

"Thank you." Vera smiled at Melinda before she saw what seemed to be surprising as she held Tyler's hand. Currently, Vera was holding the other. But Melinda did that and it surprised her, and it surprised Tyler too. "Umm… Linda… Do you like Master Tyler?"

Melinda smirked. "I know you're his slave, silly. But I won't lose to you."

"You don't need to lose. We can be in his harem."

"A harem?! Are you kidding?!"

"No!"

"Then who else is in the harem?"

" _ **ME!**_ " Melody stormed in on them and pulled on Melinda before she walked a little distant from the other three before the two shifters faced each other. "So you're gonna steal him away from me?"

Esmeralda sighed. "Here… we go."

"I'm not!" Linda crossed her arms. "I'm just telling myself to get a good guy, even if I got a rival."

Melody chuckled. "Then you're gonna be disappointed. He agreed to a three-way relationship, and I even got permission from Vera."

"Huh?! No fair!" Linda neared her head to Melody's. "Yeah, I know you. Melody Hughes from the Dragon Witches, right? Name's Melinda by the way, and I love Tyler!"

"Uh-uh! I love Tyler too! Sorry, but I think he's got enough women in his life."

The other three just watched them.

"Hey, he can take another one, right? I mean… He can manage. Right?"

"Come on, get real, Linda."

"YOU GET REAL!" Linda pouted. "Come on, it's not fair you're in a harem with him." And after those words, they both heard him clear his throat and their heads turned to him.

Tyler's arms were crossed. He glanced to Vera for a while, who just nodded before he turned back to the two. "You two just don't get it, do you? Linda, I didn't say anything after what you confessed, right?" He then walked towards the two with Vera in tow.

This surprised Linda for a while before she blushed. "Oh… Yeah. You never told me any…" She was surprised when his fingers pulled her head in and suddenly felt her lips being kissed. She looked immediately to see Tyler doing it with him. Ezmee and Melody were shocked, and Vera smiled at it. Linda relaxed and closed her eyes before she used her tongue just before she pulled away. "T-Tyler?"

Tyler smiled at her. "Yeah… I kinda liked you too. It's amazing."

"Don't you hate me or something?"

"I don't mind you hating or getting jealous at me, Linda. I want it with you too. If I can do it with three, I can certainly reel you in. You kinda got in my mood since you cared so much about me."

"Really?"

"I love each of you equally." Tyler glanced at Vera before he eased her head to Linda before the Neuroi girl smiled and approached Linda.

Vera neared her head to Linda's and got her lips to touch Linda's. The two of them kissed with their tongues involved. ' _This is a new one… And she's good at this._ '

Melody sighed before smiling. "I guess if he likes, I like her too. She IS rather attractive."

Melinda pulled away and looked at Melody with a smirk. "Really? Then come here, bitch."

"Back at ya." Melody approached Linda before the two of them kissed softly. They used their tongues but they chose to taste their own lips first.

Tyler smiled at this. "Great. I got three now."

"You certainly are lucky, master." Vera giggled at it. "But you know, I'll make sure the three of us are together for you. They'll tend to get jealous from time to time."

"Thanks, Vera. I… I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Master."

"I gotta go, Vera. You're in charge of them. I gotta meet Minna."

"Yes, sir." Minna said it while talking to someone on the phone. "I know Baltland is secured with its sub-hive destroyed, but we still need to be cautious about the matter that more sub-hives may appear out of destroyed Neuroi airbases." She then kept listening to the voice on the other line. "So you're going all out, huh?" She kept her focus on the details. "Wait… What about the Orussian government?" She was listening carefully to this as she knows the Orussians certainly have high-powered equipment. She took in the details of the recent incident between Melody Hughes and Sanya but wasn't really treated as a serious case if neither party presses charges. "Then there's no other hassle in it then. Is the Prime Minister still coming here?"

Mio just came in the commander's office to talk to Minna but was caught up listening to the commander's conversation. ' _Oh. She's talking to someone._ '

"I see. Well… It cannot be helped. Tomorrow it is… Alright, sir. Understood." Minna then puts down the handset and looked at Mio. "Ah, major."

"Who was that?"

"Representative of the Orussian Kremlin. He says the case about Sanya's cousin being killed is being nullified if neither party will press charges."

"So they're waiting then. Instead of putting it on military hands, one party has to defend itself. If Sanya decides…"

"She isn't." Minna replied it. "She told me there was no need of it at all. The dire situation for a report has already been placed in the courts of Liberion, and Melody will be tried in her own country. It'll affect her own status in the military too."

"I see."

"It's nothing serious now, considering it's only Melody who will get a minor infraction."

"How would you know?"

"Shirley told me the details of the court's findings on the evidence, and although Melody had shot up explosives from that camp, it wasn't proven she had indeed engaged in friendly fire against an allied unit."

"That drops the case of the friendly fire killing into nothing." Mio smiled. "At least both Sanya and Melody can breathe easily then."

Minna smiled back before standing up. "Our conversation can wait until later, Mio. Is it important?"

"It's okay. Do what you have to do."

"Alright then." Minna then started to walk for the door when…

"Wait."

And Minna stopped reaching the doorknob and turned to the major. "Hm?"

Mio glanced for a moment before she turned her head away. "Nothing. Sorry."

"Relax." Minna said it lastly before she turned for the door and left the office.

Mio remained seated at that chair and smiled. ' _Whatever future is in store for us, I hope it helps out. Goodness, so much has happened. We revealed our own lust to each other here… We've even known of an alien presence willing to help us, and they're of the same species as our enemies. Indeed… So much has happened._ ' She chuckled at it.

Tyler was standing at the main striker hangar, looking at each striker unit in it. ' _We got a long way to go._ '

" _ **You seem to be in thought.**_ " Minna finally arrived to see Tyler. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"No, it's okay. You're not."

"I see." Minna looked at where Tyler was looking. "Maybe the striker development happened a little too late. We had the advancements to make the striker unit possible. I mean… witches already existed while we were locked in war against each other. It's a good thing none of us killed each other then."

"Like it or not, nobody likes that kind of war. One man turning against another… It's only a good thing we're going against warmongering aliens instead of ourselves. Yet here we are, trying to find out whether Orussia will turn on us by minding their own business, or they'll side with us only with benefits. They helped us out, and they're a weapon superpower at around this time. Liberion couldn't even dare compare its own firepower against the Soviets. I mean… they're just overpowered." His whining certainly got her thinking of something. "It's a good thing Liberion has its own witch strikers development program, which helped out well. But what did analysts say about that? They're just making weapons out of children. Damn it, they know the consequences of going into war. They weren't forced. It was their natural instinct to help out. Hell… Who the hell do the analysts think they are?!"

"O…kay." Minna said it to stop Tyler's banter. "Look… maybe things started on the wrong foot… but we're fighting back against the Neuroi."

"Yeah, but what else are we going to expect?! That sub-hive almost got us, and it seemed to be a tougher one than the regular sub-hive. It's a good thing Queen Relius and Vera were able to take care of it easily. They can't always be around to take care of hives just like that. The Super-Hive in Karlsland is something we need to watch out for. We're already making sure to take ground, only to be attacked by the same hive."

"AGENT!" Minna had to stop him again. "These events were caused by our own actions, which we don't know what it results to."

Tyler sighed. "I'm sorry. It's… How long with this war drag us?"

"As long as it takes… as long as we have progress on what we do… it goes on. No matter what, there is a victor. We're not giving up easily on this."

"Yeah. We ain't giving up on anything. I got ya there. But by the looks of things, let's hope the Blue Neuroi's presence would help put the favor in our odds."

Minna nodded. "I agree. What do you think?"

"Half and half, I guess."

"I'm afraid you'd say that. If that's the case…" Minna then turned towards the long runway Neo-Scandinavia. "…we have a long way to go." With that, the both of them walked the side of the runway getting back to their duties.

 _ **Tyler –**_ _I guess the only way to determine the winner… is to see what really matters. No matter what story is supposed to hit us… We finish it. That's… how we roll._

And from the Red Neuroi King's hive, the loud laugh of Austerys the Neuroi King was heard. "EXCELLENT. THIS WORLD IS RICH… IT SHOULD BE MINE… BUT THEY FORCED MY HAND, DID THEY? HMPH. THEY SHALL TASTE THE CONSEQUENCE OF NOT BOWING TO THE KING."

"Your Majesty?" Zelian came in while that cut made on her right chest was still seen. "Orders?"

"I have, Zelian. Continue what you must to obtain the dark magic. If we successfully retrieve it… they won't know what hits them if this war progresses faster."

Zelian smiled at this. "Thank you for trusting me more, King Austerys."

"Darling concubine… you've been loyal to me, and you got me good results. Although there were a few setbacks, you remain strong. Just remember… this war doesn't look for losers. You know what you must do."

"Yes… eliminate humanity… and replace them with ashes." Zelian chuckled at her own words, for it would seem to be her vision.

Their distance to their possession of raw dark magic is near, and their conquest for it has begun after so long…

* * *

 **Next time on War Torn Reboot:**

A transport plane lands on the runway of Neo-Scandinavia base in Baltland. Once it stopped, a man in his forties came out from the plane and was met with Major Sakamoto and Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke herself. "Ah… So it's the two of you, right? I am Prime Minister Aleksey Bosconovitch."

Minna extends her hand and was shaken by the man. "You've heard of our names, but nonetheless… I am Lt. Colonel Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke. This is Major Mio Sakamoto from the Fusojin navy."

"Pleasure to both of you, ladies. Major, I'm sorry for the loss of one of your friends back at Asiect."

Mio nodded. "It's not a problem, Prime Minister."

* * *

Yoshika was walking in the main office building at one of the hallways when she saw Minna and Mio walking with a man. But as she passed all three of them, a cold chill in the atmosphere was made. She turned around and saw the man, laughing at a distance while the two senior officers talked to him. ' _Who is he?_ ' She thought to herself, not liking this man's aura for some reason.

* * *

" ** _I am Queen Relius._** " She herself said while in the presence of all members of the 501st while inside the throne room of her airship, the Ulysses. "I'm sure by your emotions, I could have been an enemy, but it was never the case. Vera told you the first things you needed to know. And now… I'll tell you more."

"Umm…" Ember decided to ask. "Your Majesty, you think there's any way we could get up to my friends in those pods without a full Neurification?" And the Queen shook her head in response. "Oh."

"It rather makes the path of a fool. Not even hybrids would be able to survive up there. Can you use only your core? None of the hybrids, even Esmeralda for that matter was able to fully utilize her core as her basis for living. It's natural as she's human after all…"

"Yeah… I got that…" Ember frowned at the Queen's answer.

* * *

Mio Sakamoto sped forward in her strikers over the runway of the base while attacking with Reppumaru against Julie herself. ' _Gotta focus!_ ' She thought of it before finally strikes but was blocked by Julie's Shǎndiàn zhī rèn, "Can't give up, can you?!"

"Look who's talking!" Julie smirked before she pushed Mio away and eventually made a combo of attacks Mio still blocked in their duel…

* * *

"Is this how it's supposed to be?" Ember muttered before looking up to the moon at the dead of night. "Do I really have to choose?" ' _What do I lose and what do I maintain though?_ '

"You gotta do something about her spirit, you know." Tyler said it to Vera. "If she keeps acting like this, it won't be easy on her on the next sorties."

"I'm noticing it too, master. Should it be up to me?"

"Try to get references from the ones who trained you during your time with Relius. It doesn't have to be always you who guides Ember."

* * *

" ** _The training itself is hard._** " Vera said while holding Retarynax and was in her Neuroi form. "Accept it, Ember."

Ember looked at Vera while grasping her fusion sword Xelarion tightly. "One day, no weight's gonna be on this. That's how far I'll go."

"Be light as a feather? Then you're starting to believe in yourself. Good. COME AT ME!" Vera shouted, and Ember smirked.

Soon, Ember zipped forward. "COME ON!"

* * *

"Hey… Are you okay?!" Reynaldo asked her sister after her night patrol, but she collapsed in response and he kneeled to examine her. "Are you okay?!"

"Hnn…" Jean was stirring awake from her short spaced-out moment and gently opened her eyes. "Mmm… I'm weak for some reason… What the hell…"

" _I told you… There's no coming back from it… My essence… our essence, must be your gift… and your curse._ " Relius' voice came to her mind. It made Jean remember images that made her see herself, in the heat of lust.

Reynaldo scanned Jean's skin and to his shock… "Diyos ko… (My God…)" He was clearly seeing some small red hexagons on her upper back… something that should never be there… something that was a first for Jean herself.

* * *

"Yoshika…" Melinda was kneeling then stood up in front of Yoshika. "There's somebody I'd like you to meet."

And when Yoshika finally saw the figure turn around, the first thing she saw was… herself. "Wait… you're…"

"I'm you." The other identical Yoshika replied with a smirk. "Didn't expect to see me, did you?"

"You're not Yoshii Bishop. You're…"

"My name is Yoshika Miyafuji, the broken and torn witch from my world." And the torn Yoshika chuckled. "Nice to finally meet you, dear Yoshika." The spiteful witch said it, somehow glad to see her counterpart.

And a flash of them both dueling came to both their minds…

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED in ARC 2…_**

Finally done! I hope you enjoyed this one! I'll be back in a week, hopefully ;)


End file.
